An End to Innocence a Harry Potter story
by gotimtim
Summary: This is my story of what happens to Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione after the end of Book 7. It takes up right where bk 7 leaves off, and goes on from there. It is my first story published on this site. All reviews, good or bad, are most welcome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the End of Innocence.

Gotimtim

Harry felt alone. He had slept a little in the boys' dorm following the battle. Enough that the sun had changed position in the sky. It was now beginning its decent toward the western horizon.

Dumbledore was gone. Fred Weasley was gone. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Lavender and Colin. Gone.

Kreacher had brought him a sandwich, and Harry sent him back to the kitchens. Now Harry was beginning to feel a little hungry again.

Harry still didn't feel like being around people. He blamed himself for the death of the others; he could just imagine how those who survived the battle felt.

Ron and Hermione didn't blame him. He had started to talk to them a little, but they seemed to have a need to be alone. Luna, who had been kind enough to help him slip away so he could go up to the dormitory, she didn't seem to blame him either.

Harry knew the one person he wanted to talk to. He knew he needed to talk to her, but he hadn't the first clue as to what to say. How must Ginny be feeling?

The thought of Ginny brought a familiar ache to Harry's chest. She was downstairs when he left the Great Hall. Harry wondered if she was down there still, even now. He suddenly felt an urge to go find out, then stopped himself. What if she didn't want to see him?

An idea struck Harry; he still had his invisibility cloak. Harry slipped it on an let the cloth fall over him. He then made his way carefully, quietly, down through the rest of the castle to the Great Hall.

It struck Harry how few people there were in the castle. He only passed a handful on his way down the corridors, and past the classrooms. He figured that most people were still gathered in the Great Hall. That was where everyone seemed to congregate when the battle ended.

The damage to the castle was clear. It was a mess. Holes in the walls, tapestries torn. Suits of armor and demolished statues were strewn all over. Those paintings that were still on the walls and in one piece were crowded with the residents from others. Harry recognized Sir Cadogan the Night, the Fat Lady, and many others.

Then the Great Hall came into view. The doors were open but there was very little noise coming out of it. Then a thought occurred to Harry.

What if she wasn't there?

What if she was with someone else?

True, she did seem upset when Harry was playing dead in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but that didn't mean she wasn't finding comfort now with someone else.

That thought truly bothered Harry, but then that's why he chose to come down in his invisibility cloak. If she has found someone else, that's her right, thought Harry, I've put her through enough.

Harry stood outside the doors to the Great Hall, taking a moment to resolve himself toward what he might see. Then he stepped around the door, and into the room.

The Great Hall was largely empty. Most of those who were in there when Harry left several hours ago were gone. The Malfoys were gone, Harry noticed. It looks like most of the wounded and dead were removed as well.

Harry looked around the room. Professor McGonagall was standing in a small group of people, and all seemed to be in a quiet discussion. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, as were Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawny, Slughorn, Grubbily-plank, Vector, and even the ghost teacher, Professor Binns.

Hagrid was tending to Firenze, and the centaurs Bane and Magorian were with him. That was new. Harry remembered that Firenze had been rejected by the herd.

Then Harry's eyes were greeted by a pleasant sight; the Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, surrounded by George, who had clearly been crying, Percy, Bill, Charley, and sitting at a nearby table was Ron and Hermione holding hands. Harry started to wonder where Ginny was, and was walking deeper into the room when he heard her talking, and realized she was in the center of the group that her parents and brothers were a part of.

As Harry drew closer to them, walking quietly so that no one could hear him approaching, he began to hear their conversation. It was with a little shock that he realized it was about him!

"…..but Mom, I want to talk to him!" Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley was looking at her daughter, and there was sympathy in her eyes.

"Ginny, dear, if Harry wants to be alone, we should let him. He's earned that right."

"What makes you think he doesn't want to see you?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Hermione interrupted before Ginny had a chance to answer. Harry was quite surprised at how exhausted she appeared, and it was even more evident in her voice, which now spoke quietly with a patience Harry recognized as the kind she usually reserved for him when she felt he was being particularly thick about something.

"I don't think that's it at all." she said thoughtfully, "I think Harry blames himself for all of this….this stuff that's happened." Hermione waved her hand around tiredly.

"But that's stupid!" said Ginny, frustration clear in her tone.

"Is it?" asked Ron, "Don't you remember when we got to the Room of Requirement, what Harry said? He didn't want anyone fighting with him! It took a long time for me and Hermione to convince him to let us go with him."

Hermione nodded her head, and added, "It would be just like him too. I know he felt bad about you being involved, all of you. Now people have died, in a battle started by him. Voldemort himself told Harry that. He all but called Harry a coward for allowing it. You don't think that didn't affect Harry on some level?"

"Stupid Git," said George.

"Now George," admonished Mrs. Weasley, "Do you really think so, Hermione? Do you really think he blames himself?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was full of emotion.

Mr. Weasley placed his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Hermione nodded. She looked at Ron, and then went on.

"I think that Harry loves you all very much. You're exactly what he never had. You've always treated him like he was a part of the family, indeed I think you are more family to him than his aunt and uncle ever were." Hermione's eyes started to tear up, and Ron placed his arm around her shoulders protectively.

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He had never thought of it before, but he knew Hermione was right. He remembered the time Mrs. Weasley held him after he won the Tri-Wizard cup, when everything was just too much. It was she and Charley who had come to see him and support him at the third task too. Mrs. Weasley always included Harry in the gifts given at Christmas, and even gave him the traditional watch, handed down from her family, for his seventeenth birthday.

It was Fred and George who had helped him with his trunk that time when he first boarded the Hogwarts express, and that was also only the first time of many that they came to his aid. The memories came flooding back, and with it his own emotions over the loss of Fred.

"Dumbledore always said Harry's greatest gift was his ability to love." said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley only nodded.

"And now," Hermione continued, "Harry likes Ginny,"

"He does?" asked Ginny. "Still?"

"Yes, I think so." Hermione sighed. "I don't think he knows that I know this, and I really don't think he'd like it if I told you, but I saw him several times staring at that map of his for hours. Sometimes he would even say your name when he slept. " Hermione spoke directly to Ginny, but Harry could see that everyone in the Weasley family was paying attention to her. Ron nodded confirmation behind her.

"Why doesn't he say anything then?" asked Ginny.

"I think I know," said Ron, "He broke things off with you last year. Then when I caught you two snogging just before the wedding, I got really mad at him."

"Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley, "that was a terrible thing to do!"

"Well, I saw how cut up Ginny was over it! I didn't want him to hurt her again!" Ron said defensively.

Bill spoke up, the first time Harry had heard him say anything since the battle.

"I think we've all known that there was something between Harry and you. A person would have to be blind not to notice it."

Mr. Weasley added, "I think its wonderful. Harry has always been there for our family, and I really don't see him going anywhere." He looked at his wife, then his only daughter and smiled.

Mrs. Weasley added wistfully; "Now maybe this whole business is over," she said waving her hand around, "Maybe now you two will have a chance to be together and see what happens."

Ginny sat down, next to Ron and Hermione.

Harry felt like his question was being answered, and it touched him deeply that the entire Weasley family seemed to feel so strongly about him. He was rooted to the spot, and had no idea what to say.

"Do you know where he is?" Ginny asked them.

"Upstairs I expect," answered Ron pointing towards Gryfindor Tower. "He usually went up there when he wanted to be alone."

"I want to go find him." Ginny said with conviction. She started to get up, and Harry took that as his queue to leave the Great Hall. He did so, quickly and quietly. His steps carrying him out of the Hall and part way up the grand stair case. There he stopped, quickly made sure he was alone, and removed his invisibility cloak. A feeling of joyous relief crept into his chest.

It was safe to talk to her. Harry felt like a coward for spying on Ginny this way, but now he knew what he needed to know.

Harry stuffed the Invisibility Cloak under his robes, and then turned around to go back down the stair case. This time he made no effort to hide his steps. In fact they felt lighter than they had in some time.

Making his way back to the Great Hall, he slowed down, and came back around the door way. The only change to the scene Harry left was that Hermione, Ron and Ginny were now standing, and Mrs. Weasley was speaking quietly to them. Harry couldn't hear what she was saying, but the look of frustration on Ginny's face was clear.

Then she saw him, and gasped loudly enough Harry could hear it across the Hall.

All the Weasley's turned to face him, and Harry felt a little self conscious.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked quietly.

At the sound of his voice, all of those in the room turned to look at him. There was no hostility in anyone's eyes. No blame.

Everyone looked exhausted and battle-worn. Then before Harry could take a single step into the room, Ginny launched herself towards him. A missile of torn robes and fiery red hair, nearly knocking him off balance when she hurtled into him.

Her arms wrapped tightly around Harry, and cinched town tightly, as if they never intended to let go. Stunned, it took Harry a moment to return the embrace. Then when he realized he was in a moment he had long dreamed of, over many fearful nights, Harry returned the embrace fiercely. He felt her trembling, and held her tighter.

Harry wanted to hold her like that forever, forever and not let go. But he knew he had many people to talk to. He also knew that there were many who would need to talk to him.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ron looking back at him.

Harry felt a moment's trepidation until he saw the look in Ron's eyes. It wasn't hostile or protective. It was one of acceptance.

Then Hermione appeared, her eyes glassy as she too hugged Harry. Harry added Hermione to the embrace and soon found himself enfolded in the arms of Mrs. Weasley as well.

"I'm so glad you came down to see us dear." she said kindly.

Mrs. Weasley let go, and Hermione followed. It was clear that Ginny had no such intent. She only changed her embrace so that she was tightly holding onto Harry's arm. It seemed she wasn't going to let him out of her sight again.

When the group went back into the Great Hall, Mrs. McGonagall came forward. Her eyes shining with pride. She took the hand that Ginny wasn't holding and said with much emotion, "Welcome back Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry didn't know what else to say.

"Harry, I've never been more proud of any Hogwarts student. You've acquitted yourself well today. You've done what no one before you could. Professor Dumbledore always said you would do it. I must say for a while there I wasn't sure you would."

"Neither was I professor." Harry replied.

He noticed that Hagrid and Kingsley were approaching the group. He really did not want to be the center of so much attention.

That fact must have shown on his face, because Ron whispered in his ear, "Better get used to it mate. I think things are going to be this way at least for awhile."

Harry turned to his first and best friend. Ron was grinning at him. Then he said something that made Harry very grateful. "We'll wait for you."

Harry turned back to Mrs. McGonagall only to see Hagrid, who had stepped in front of her.

"Harry, I, ummm…ur…I jist wanta tell yer…" Hagrid mumbled almost incoherently.

"It's okay Hagrid. Thanks for always being there." Harry said softly, and then he found himself lifted up into one of Hagrid's great bear hugs. Harry felt his back pop in several places, but he didn't care.

"Yur parents would be proud of you. Sirius too. You did wha they tried and coul nawt. I canna give you no better praise than tha'."

Harry looked up at Hagrid deeply touched. He remembered it was Hagrid who was his first introduction into the Wizarding World since he was left on the Dursley's doorstep so many years ago.

Harry wanted to say something, but couldn't. He was too overcome with emotion to say anymore than a mumbled acknowledgement. Hagrid seemed to understand, because he smiled and stepped aside.

Kingsley took Hagrid's place. He nodded at the Weasley's and Hermione, and then turned to address Harry. His deep baritone voice commanded attention when he said;

"Harry, when you have a few minutes, I need you to drop by the Ministry. We have some things to talk about, you and I. I know there are others who want your time right now, so I'll leave you to it. Thanks Harry. I'm afraid we all owe you a debt that can never be repaid." And with that he turned and strode away.

There were others who came up to Harry and exchanged a few words with him. Some, like Luna Lovegood embraced him. It seemed a long time, but eventually the Great Hall was nearly cleared out of people.

Soon it was only Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys and Hermione who were left. The hour was late.

Professor McGonagall had announced earlier that the school would be closed for the rest of the year. Students who had attended could either finish their current year at Durmstrang or Beaubatons as both schools had announced a willingness to accept them in light of what happened. Those who did not want to study abroad could return and repeat the year next fall. The announcement was to be in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

Harry and Hermione were invited to return with the Weasley's to Auntie Muriel's home. It was large enough to house everyone. Then, in the morning the Weasley's would try to return to see what they could salvage of the Burrow.

Harry was reminded of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in London, and wondered what that looked like. He hadn't been there since the day when he, Ron, and Hermione had escaped with the Horcrux from the Ministry, with Yaxley following so closely behind. He supposed he would need to go back there and look around. He wondered if Ron and Hermione, or perhaps even Ginny wanted to accompany him.

The entire time Ginny never once let go of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group arrived at Aunt Muriel's home. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley tell Mr. Weasley quietly that she was thankful the old woman was asleep. Remembering Ron's Aunt Muriel from Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry couldn't agree more.

Harry was tired. Mrs. Weasley excused everyone to go off to bed.

Harry and Ron climbed a set of elegant stairs to a third floor landing. They would share a room at the end of the hall and to the right where the stairs ended. Ginny and Hermione would sleep at the other end of the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Percy, Bill, and Charley would all sleep on the second floor. Auntie Muriel was sleeping soundly in her room on the first floor. Her snores could be heard softly throughout the house.

Harry and Ron dressed for bed in some old pajamas that had been left out for them. Then they laid down on their respective beds to wait. They somehow knew, maybe if only by instinct, that the girls would want to see them.

They talked for a while about many things, but nothing very important. Quiddich, what some of their friends would do, what they wanted to do, and then Harry broached a subject he wanted to talk to Ron about.

"Hey Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah?" came the tired reply.

"I just wanted you to know, I'm glad for you and Hermione. I really am. She's liked you for a long time I think." Harry said quietly.

"You're okay with it? Really?" Ron asked.

"I am. Hermione has never been more than a...a good friend to me. She's always been there. Always been kind. But I've never really felt more than a good friendship with her." Harry hesitated, not sure if he wanted to say more.

There came a creak in the hallway outside their door. Harry steeled himself for what he knew was coming. He knew, and he was nervous about it all the same. This was going to be a very different conversation than any he could have had in front of Ron's family. He knew Ron and Hermione needed to be there. He wasn't sure why, and he certainly would have preferred to speak to Ginny alone and in private. He knew however that wasn't going to be the case.

The door opened, and two young women crept silently inside the room, the taller of the two taking a moment to shut the door carefully behind her.

Harry's stomach was in his throat. He was as nervous about this as he was anticipating it.

Then Ginny was crawling up on his bed to sit next to him. Hermione had perched herself next to Ron, and then lay down next to him as well. Ron's arm was draped casually over her shoulder, and he pulled Hermione in closer.

Harry was feeling some pressure; he wasn't sure what Ginny wanted him to do. She must have known what he was thinking, because she leaned down and took Harry's hand, and wrapped herself up in his arm.

Harry was just thinking how odd it was for Ginny to act so, well so girly. It really wasn't like her, not that he minded.

"We really need to talk." she said.

Well, its not like he didn't know that was coming, and it couldn't be all bad, or she wouldn't have snuggled up so close to him.

"Ginny, I'm…..I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say." was all Harry could manage, and that was done weakly.

"Well, first," Ginny took out her wand, and pointed it at the door. "_Muffliato!_" she said.

Harry smiled at the use of this spell. It was one of the most useful spells he'd discovered. Now was an excellent example as to why.

"Now then," Ginny continued, "I want to hear the whole story. All of it. Don't leave anything out, not one minute. I need to know, I feel I have a right to know."

"She's got you there mate." said Ron sleepily from his bed.

So, slowly, and with help from Hermione and Ron, the story got told. Everything that happened. From the moment they left the wedding at the Burrow, right up until Harry came down from the Great Hall. He told her about Dobby, and how he died. About Griphook, and his betrayal. About being held prisoner at the Malfoy's manor. About the battle and his part in it. About dying at Voldemort's hands, his conversation with Dumbledore, how he was the last and unintended Horcrux, how Narcissa Malfoy betrayed Voldemort, and why he played dead until the very last moment. He told her about the Deathly Hallows and his conversation with Dumbledore in his painting in the Headmaster's office. About what he did with the Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand, and finally why he went upstairs after the battle ended.

The only part he left out was how he came down in his invisibility cloak to make sure it was okay for him to rejoin the group and know that Ginny still wanted to be with him. That part he kept to himself.

Through it all, Ginny sat and listened. She rubbed her thumb over Harry's hand, she shed a few tears over the death of Dobby, and again when Harry met up with Voldemort for the last time. Ron and Hermione, who had helped flesh out some of the finer details, lay silent. As did Ginny for what seemed like a really long time.

Harry was beginning to think she had fallen asleep when she finally spoke.

"So now its over," she began, shifting a little bit so she could look into Harry's eyes. Harry looked at her and waited patiently.

"Voldemort is dead. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. It looks like Malfoy's family has given up on the whole Death Eater thing," Ginny's voice broke when next she spoke, "Does that mean we still have to be over? Is there time for us now?"

Harry felt a twinge of guilt. Ron had said that she was really upset when Harry broke things off. He knew it was his fault. So many things he blamed himself for, but in this one instance he'd felt he was right. Or he did at the time. Now he wasn't so sure. He never meant for her to hurt like this. But at least now he could do something about it. Something good.

"No. We don't still have to be over. We can have all the time that you want, for as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere where you can't be." Harry said gently.

He closed his eyes. He so wanted to go to sleep. But, even more, he wanted Ginny to understand. He needed her to understand.

He wanted her to know how much it tortured him for them to be apart. He wanted her to know how much he missed her, how often he thought of her. But the one thing he could not do was knowingly put her in danger. We wanted to tell her, but didn't. He remained silent.

He felt Ginny move and had a moment of uncertainty when it felt like she was getting up. Then he felt the one thing he had been longing to feel for several long, tedious, brutal months. It felt like pure energy was pouring into him through his lips, as Ginny rolled over and kissed him.

It was like giving a glass of cool water to a man having just crossed an ocean of the hottest desert. He felt better than he had in months, better even than that bittersweet moment in the Burrow, when they'd stolen a kiss on his birthday.

Harry let himself go. He felt her passion, her energy, the intensity of her feeling. He knew that Ginny had wanted this as much as he did. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, and they lay there lost in their embrace for what seemed like too short a time when Ron cleared his throat.

Harry was abashed, and reluctantly broke the kiss and looked over at Ron. Ron was nonplussed. Harry had quite forgotten he and Hermione were there. He mumbled an apology, and lay his head down on the soft pillow.

Ginny lay her head on his chest, and before he could say any more the arms of sleep reached out to claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry awoke to find Hermione shaking Ginny awake. It was still early enough that no one else was up. Yet. Together the two young women stole quietly back to the room that they shared. Ron smiled at them and dozed off again quickly. Harry lay awake. There was something he had meant to do last night, and it didn't get done. Now that task was eating away at him. He resolved himself to take care of it later that day, and then he proceeded to get up. He may as well start the day.

The first thing Harry realized was that he had no clean robes to wear. He picked up his dirty robes and held them out at arms length. They were filthy, torn, and ready to be burned.

He wished he had his trunk and some spare robes. For that matter he wished he had all the things he had lost. His broom, oh what he would give to be able to ride his Firebolt again. It struck him that he really didn't have very much right now. Then he remembered Kreacher, and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He would need to return there. If only he could be sure it was safe to do so.

Harry sat down on his bed, then remembered Hermione and her bag. She was sure to have some spare clothes for him! Then he sighed as he thought that she was probably already back to sleep.

Sitting down with a sigh, Harry looked around him. The room was large enough to fit two of his bedrooms from the Durleys'. There were pictures on the walls, mostly of animals and cottages. Some were of various wizards or witches or other magical creatures. There were some books on a small set of shelves, and various other items placed around the room.

Harry was just going to look at the titles on the books to see if there were any that looked interesting when he heard the low muffled sound of voices coming from the floor below.

He could hear Mrs. Weasley and the not so muffled tones of Auntie Muriel. He heard the tones of Mr. Weasley as well. Harry wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley, but didn't want to go downstairs in his pajamas.

He resolved to go down to the girls' room and see if he couldn't get Hermione to get him some clothes from her bag. He hated to wake her, but he really wanted to speak to Mr. Weasley before he left for the Burrow.

Harry carefully, quietly opened the door to his room. Ron's snores were enough to tell he was going to be sleeping for the next little while. As stealthily as he could, Harry made his way down the hall to the girls' bedroom. There was light coming from under the door. Harry could see some movement of shadows, but no sound came out. Apparently the girls were still awake, and had cast the Muffliato spell at the door to prevent themselves from being over heard.

Why would they do that? Thought Harry.

He stood there for a minute, debating on whether or not to interrupt them, when the door opened in front of him. Hermione looked surprised to see him standing there.

"Harry! What are you doing standing there?" she asked.

Was Hermione upset? He glanced past her, but couldn't see Ginny in the room. Why wouldn't she come to see him if she was still awake? Harry said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Sorry, I just, er, well, I'm up, and I, er, um, wanted to get dressed. I don't have any spare clothes in our room, and was coming to see if you had any in your bag. I didn't hear anything and er, thought you might be sleeping. I couldn't decide if I should knock or not." Well it was true enough. But now he had several more reasons to be standing there.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't think of that last night or I'd have brought clothes down for you and Ron, just a minute," Hermione closed the door leaving Harry on the outside of it. Was Ginny not decent? Hermione still had her nightclothes on, so why was she opening the door? This was getting strange really fast.

The door opened again.

"Here, Harry," she said handing him a pile of clothes, "would you mind taking some in for Ron as well?"

"Um….sure." Harry said taking the clothes.

He didn't move, and Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Was there something else Harry?" she asked politely.

"Umm, is…Hermione, is Ginny okay?"

Harry saw her glance back over her shoulder. A little color came into her cheeks.

"Just fine." Hermione said in a flat voice.

Harry knew he wasn't getting something. Hermione looked a little upset. Harry couldn't for the life of him fathom a reason as to why. Had he said something? Done something? He was really confused.

He was beginning to feel a little hurt by the way he was being treated. What was going on? Why was Hermione upset with him? What had he done?

"Okay. Thanks." Harry mumbled this as he turned and walked back down the hall to his and Ron's room.

He was upset and confused. What could have happened in fifteen minutes for him to be getting treated like this? He'd done what Ginny wanted. He'd told her everything. He had promised her he wouldn't go anywhere she couldn't be. Hadn't that been enough?

"Harry?" For a moment Harry thought it might be Ginny, calling him.

He wished it was. It was Hermione. He stopped and then felt her hand on his shoulder.

He let her turn him around to face her. Her expression had softened, and she looked sympathetic. This didn't help.

"Yeah?" was all he could say.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Hermione asked.

She knew he had some things he wanted to do, and she was there when he was asked by Kingsley to stop at the Ministry. Unless…..

"Not really. I figured I would go over to the Ministry to see what Kingsley wanted. I wanted to go with," he was going to say Ginny, and nearly did, but instead said, "Ron and everyone to check out the Burrow. Maybe, if there's time go look at Grimmauld Place too. I know there's going to be funerals, and I expect I'll help out with those too, if anyone wants me too."

Hermione was quiet for a minute, and she looked like she had something she wanted to say. Harry, beginning to get quite uncomfortable with the state of things, started looking everywhere but at Hermione. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, and of course the door beyond which Ginny was doing whatever it was she was doing.

"We should talk." Hermione stated plainly.

Harry couldn't believe this. What the hell was going on now?

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry said, getting irritated, "Why are you all behaving so strangely all of a sudden? Is Ginny alright?" Harry's voice was getting louder, but he really didn't care.

"Harry, please calm down." Hermione replied, looking over her shoulder towards the room she and Ginny shared. "Ginny is fine, but we need to talk. Everything will work out. Why don't we do this," Hermione said reassuringly, "Why don't we, you and I, go to Grimmauld Place? We'll catch up with everyone else later, maybe at the Burrow?"

Harry had no clue what was going on, but after all they'd been through together, he'd come to trust Hermione implicitly. There was a look of kind understanding on her face. She wouldn't mislead him. That she had deliberately left Ron out of the day's plans was not lost on him either.

"Okay, if you insist. I was kind of hoping to spend the day with Ginny…."

Harry said.

"I know, and maybe we can later. I really think we should talk first."

"Fine," Harry didn't feel fine, but he knew better than to go against Hermione on something like this, "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we're dressed. The sooner the better I think." Hermione replied.

Then, she did something that Harry really did not expect, she stepped forward and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek as she whispered in his ear;

"I really think everything is going to work out."

Then she turned on her heel and went back to her room, shutting the door behind her, leaving a thoroughly shocked, startled, and confused Harry behind her.

Well, I guess I won't be talking to Mr. Weasley today. Harry thought absentmindedly. At the moment, he was having trouble remembering the reason why he wanted to talk to him in the first place.

Reassured enough to go back to the room he shared with Ron, Harry got dressed quickly, grabbed his wand and placed it in the belt of his jeans, and then left to go downstairs. Ron's clothes he'd left with him, still sleeping, on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione met Harry at the bottom of the stairs, and together they went into the kitchen.

Harry was struck by how clean the house was, and how everything was well organized. It was the first Wizard home in which he thought his Aunt Petunia might actually be a little comfortable.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the breakfast room off the other side of the kitchen, there they were talking to Auntie Muriel. Their voices were quiet, and Harry could only catch the odd word.

Harry, thinking they were going to get something for breakfast, was startled to see Hermione place a piece of parchment on the counter, next to the stove. Harry was able to see the note it had written on it:

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I have some errands I need to run today, and Harry has agreed to accompany me. We will be back in time for dinner.

Love,

Hermione

"We'll be gone that long?" Harry asked unhappily.

Was what Hermione intended to say to him that bad? This was getting worse all the time.

"Most likely," she replied , not unkindly.

Harry could only nod his head, worry digging a deeper hole in his stomach.

Hermione took Harry by the hand and led him back out of the kitchen, through the dining room, the parlor, and the foyer, and out the front door. Harry barely had time to register the beautiful country side surrounding the home before Hermione turned on the spot and they disapperated.

The first thing that Harry noticed when they apperated at their new destination, was that it was not at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They were standing in Diagon Alley. Or what was left of it. Most of the shops were closed, and very few people were on the streets.

"Hermione, what's going on? I thought we were going to Grimmauld Place to talk about things." Harry demanded.

"We are," Hermione replied, "You mentioned you didn't have any clothes, and I could use some new robes myself. So, I detoured here. Besides, we need to know if Number Twelve is safe before going there," Hermione finished reasonably.

Harry couldn't argue with her logic. The last time they had been to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was when they were escaping from the Ministry of Magic, and that Death Eater Yaxley had caught hold of them. He'd been effectively given the location of Number Twelve just as if he'd been shown the address by the secret keeper.

"I think you should call Kreacher, we can ask him what Number Twelve looks like now..." Hermione finished.

Harry looked agog at Hermione. This was the first time she had ever asked him to do anything with Kreacher. However, this was also probably the only way short of going to Number Twelve himself that he could think of to answer the question. Hermione must have remembered, as he did just now, that there were still many Death Eaters out there. Harry expected that they would want their revenge.

"Kreacher!" Harry said loudly.

A soft crack, and the elf appeared, his large bat ears quivering, and Regulus' locket still hanging from his neck.

"Master wishes to see Kreacher?" the elf asked.

"I do, Kreacher. Thank you for coming." Harry began.

"Kreacher lives to serve the most noble House of Potter."

House of Potter? Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. This was new. Did the elf now recognize Harry as his owner? He'd refused vehemently before.

"Kreacher, have you been back to Grimmauld Place recently?"

"Kreacher has not returned to the home of his masters. Not since the day Master left to go to the Ministry. Does Master wish now to go to his home?"

Harry didn't think of Number Twelve as his home. He never had. Apparently Kreacher did though. Harry knew that the place belonged to him, of course. Sirius had left it to him in his will. But the place was so full of memories, and a lot of them were memories he didn't care to think about right now.

"Yes, I do. But I wish to know if it is safe to do so, can you help me with that?" Harry asked the old elf.

"Kreacher will find out if Master's house is fit for him to return to."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Hermione said kindly.

With a soft crack, the elf disapperated.

"C'mon, lets get some money from Gingotts." Hermione said when Kreacher was gone.

Together the two of them set off down Diagon alley, and made their way to Gringotts bank. They went up the stairs, through the entryway, and into to bank itself.

Harry was amazed to see that there was no sign of any of the damage that was done on his previous visit. The walls were clean and bare. There were goblins still working at stations behind the counter. A few had looked up when they entered the building, but had since returned to their duties.

"Here," Hermione said passing Harry his key.

He had no clue how she had acquired it, but was glad now that she had.

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully.

Harry stepped forward and presented his key. Next to him, Hermione was exchanging some muggle money for Galleons. When she was through, Harry, Hermione, and a goblin by the name of Grorvak went down into the vaults under the bank.

When they entered Harry's vault, Harry was stunned to see a lot more gold in it than when he left. He looked around quizzically until Hermione reminded him that he'd inherited the money in the Black family vault upon the death of Sirius. Dumbledore had been right, the amount was substantial.

Harry took a bag Hermione held out to him, and filled it with a few handfuls of Gold Galleons, then one each of Silver Sickles, and Bronze Knuts. Hermione, who had yet to get a vault at Gringotts, waited patiently for Harry to finish taking what he wanted, and then they left the bank.

Their next stop was to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Blessedly the shop was one of the few still unfettered by recent events, and had just opened for business.

Harry and Hermione were both fitted for some new robes, and purchased them. Hermione purchased some new robes for Ron as well, and tucked them into her trusty bag with the undetectable extension charm.

They were leaving the shop, and Harry sighed when he looked over at Eylops Owl Emporium, also still in business. He missed Hedwig, but knew that sooner or later he would need to get a new owl.

Hermione, who had been fairly quiet in the robe shop while Harry and she were being fitted, was digging in her bag. She seemed to be looking for something, and Harry was going to ask her what it was when a soft crack was heard. Kreacher had reappeared.

Harry and Hermione both looked up to see the elf walking towards them. The elf seemed no worse for having gone to investigate Harry's house. Harry waited until the elf had come up to them before asking;

"Well, how is it?"

"Master's house is in order. None have entered it since Master has left, save Kreacher doing his job today." The elf replied in his raspy voice.

"Well that settles it then," Hermione said to Harry, "unless you have anywhere you want to go while we're here, we can move on to Grimmauld Place."

Harry felt a little better. Not only was Grimmauld Place safe for him to return to, but maybe, hopefully, he could finally find out what was going on.

"Would Master and his guest care for breakfast?" Kreacher asked hopefully.

"Yes, please. Thank You Kreacher." Harry answered gratefully.

Kreacher disapperated with a pop almost immediately right from where he stood. Harry was reminded of the way Dobby would do the same thing. Though it was when Dobby was being threatened or in danger of being discovered in his attempts to get Harry to leave Hogwarts in his second year. He felt a pang of regret at Dobby's death. He'd come to like him and was genuinely sorry he had died.

"Shall we?" Hermione said offering Harry her hand again.

Harry, knowing full well how to apperate on his own, nevertheless took Hermione's proffered hand, and felt the familiar turn and pull in his navel as they disapperated out of Diagon Alley, and reapperated on the doorstep to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry's chest was constricted with trepidation at the thought of what Hermione wanted to discus. He straightened himself with resolve, reached his hand forward and opened the door.

He and Hermione stepped inside and looked around.

The place was exactly as Harry remembered it. The same hangings on the walls. The same curses that had to be broken as before. Harry had addressed that curse so many times he did it now almost by second nature.

Hermione then stepped forward and led Harry not into the kitchen as he'd expected, but into the drawing room. The same room Ron, he, and Hermione had stayed in that first night on the run from the Death Eaters.

She and Harry set down their day's purchases in a chair close to the door by unspoken agreement. They moved into the room and sat down. Harry on the sofa, and Hermione on a chair facing the sofa. She frowned and then got up again and moved to the same sofa as Harry.

"Hermione, what's going on? You made it clear that we couldn't talk at the Weasley's. You said Ginny's okay. What did I do?" Harry asked tensely.

He was surprised at his tone, and then decided that he didn't care. He was tired of waiting. Something sudden had come up and he wanted to know what it was.

He waited for Hermione to begin, his emotions as tense, ready to hear what she had to say.

When Hermione didn't immediately begin, he sat there growing more and more impatient until finally she held up a hand so Harry would understand she was thinking of how she wanted to phrase what it was she wanted to say.

Harry noticed the scratches and cuts healing on her hand and arm. He looked at her face, and saw dark circles under her eyes. Hermione's bushy hair had lost some of its luster. She had lost weight too. Her clothes hung from her frame. She looked for all the world like she could sleep for days on end. Yet here she was, with Harry, preparing to talk to him instead of taking time to heal.

It would not have surprised Harry if Hermione fell asleep while she sat there. The house was quiet except for the distant sounds of Kreacher in the kitchen. The couch was comfortable, its old cushions were think and plush. Then Hermione inhaled deeply and began to speak.

"Harry, I need you to listen to me. I need you to listen and not get upset at what I have to say. I know you're upset right now. I get that, I really do." Hermione exhaled the rest of her breath in a sigh.

"Okay..." Harry said fearfully.

So he had done something. What could it have been?

"First Ginny is fine, or she will be anyway. She's hurting Harry. She's hurting in ways she doesn't understand. At least not fully."

Ginny was hurting? What was this? His bewildered expression must have tipped Hermione off, because she continued saying;

"Harry, let me explain something. Last night, while you and Ron were sleeping, Ginny and I were awake talking. She's been through a lot. We all have, but I wonder if you know how much she really went through at Hogwarts while we were on the run?"

Harry shook his head, he knew she must have had her own battles to fight. He just had no idea what those battles really entailed. How bad those battles were.

"Now, here's a question for you. Remember everything you said to her last night, and the circumstances this morning. Harry, how do you feel about me?"

The question took him completely by surprise. He started to answer, but Hermione stalled him by saying- "Think about it really hard before you answer. Please."

What was Hermione saying? Did she think Harry liked her? He did, but only because she was the closest thing he had ever had to a sister. She was one of his best mates, second only to Ron. Did Ginny think Harry liked her? Was that it?

"Hermione, I'm not sure what you want me to say." He began tentatively," You know I like you. You're like a sister to me. Maybe like the sister I could have had if my parents had lived."

Hermione smiled at Harry. Well at least I got that part right, he thought.

"Is that all?" she asked.

There was something Harry was missing, and he wasn't sure what it could be. He thought long and hard about his relationship with Hermione. He knew others had thought that they would be the ones to come together. He knew a lot of people were surprised to find out that Hermione's choice was Ron. Not that Ron was a bad choice, people had just assumed she would choose Harry. He was after all the Chosen One.

What if she had chosen Harry though? What if Ron had never come back, and Harry had somehow escaped that pond on his own? Would things be different?

Hermione wasn't ugly, certainly. She was brilliant, and courageous, and very quick to see what others usually missed. Those were all traits that Ginny possessed as well, albeit in different quantities. But Ginny was the one that attracted Harry. Was that only because he knew that Hermione was attracted to Ron? Was that it?

Harry mulled that idea over for a few minutes. No, he decided. There's more to it than that. Hermione and Ron were the first real friends Harry had. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Oliver, even Luna, they were friends, but not the good friends that Ron and Hermione were. That was where his affection for Hermione came from.

"Well, you and Ron were the first real friends I ever had. No one from school would be friends with me when I lived with the Dursleys, because they were all too afraid of Dudley." Harry began, then going on he said, "Even if things were different between you and Ron, I think that friends is all you and I could ever be." Harry thought a little bit more before going on.

"I think you're wonderful Hermione, I really do. And I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Not like I am with Ginny."

Hermione took a moment to digest what Harry had said. She looked thoughtful, and then she replied quietly;

"You know, I really didn't know how things would work out. You were the famous Harry Potter, and we were all friends. We talked together and I found out how great you and Ron are. Maybe if things had worked out differently, I would be attracted to you. If Ron hadn't come back, who knows? Maybe I would feel differently."

Hermione swallowed, and her eyes looked misty and far away.

"You know Harry, I really do love him. He's my perfect match. He keeps me grounded. But, you're right. We're too much alike to be a couple. That's why we get along so well. Its why you and I will always be friends."

Hermione stopped speaking at this point. She looked out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Harry was going to ask how this had anything to do with him and Ginny, when Hermione spoke again.

"See Harry, one of the things Ginny is afraid of is that she's your second choice. You went with her because we couldn't be together. I told her that's not the case, but I think she needs to hear it from you. Last night, when you answered her questions, you didn't ask her how she was doing. How she felt, or what thoughts and feelings were on her mind.

Now that the battle is over, you're the Great Harry Potter. You're a National Hero. You're name will go down in history." Harry started to interrupt to argue this point when Hermione held up her hand and stated firmly, "You're a celebrity whether you like it or not." She sighed, and then went on.

"We all saw at school the attention you got. You know how easy it was for you to get a date to the Yule Ball, even when you got around to asking someone as late as you did. Even last night, Professor McGonagall and our new Minister of Magic gave you attention, but hardly acknowledged anyone else. Things are going to be like that for a long time, and Ginny knows it. She's fine with it, or would be except that she's afraid some pretty young witch is going to turn your head, bat her eyelashes and make you hers."

"Hermione, that's crazy! How can she be thinking that? She knows I love her!" Harry said angrily.

"Does she? Have you told her that? You and I know how crazy that is, but I don't think Ginny does. Have you told her how you feel about her?"

Harry was reminded of the one thing he forgot to do, and now he wished he'd taken an opportunity to tell Ginny what he needed to say.

He thumped his hand on his head. "How could I have been so stupid?" He asked.

Hermione scooted closer to him and held his hand. It felt nice, like there was no obligation or expectation. She smiled at Harry and answered.

"You're not stupid. You're in love. You've had a lot going on. So has she. She's lost her brother, some of her friends, and needs to know now that she's your priority. Not that your tagging along, but that you're going to do whatever it takes to make her happy. She needs to know that she's your life now. She needs you Harry." Hermione then leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "And you need her too."

Hermione was right. Of course she was. Hermione was always right.

Harry smiled at her now that he had a better understanding of things.

They spent the rest of the day talking about things, their plans and what they wanted to do first.

Hermione wanted to go to Australia and find her parents. She hoped Ron would go with her. She intended to go as quickly as possible. Of course there were the funerals and a few other loose ends to tie up first. Harry understood. He didn't blame her for needing to set things right with her mum and dad. He even offered to go with her.

Hermione smiled and only said maybe, which gave Harry the impression she also just wanted to take some time alone with Ron.

Kreacher made a fabulous brunch of eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, puddings, treacle tart, and pumpkin juice.

Then Hermione brought things back around to the subject of Harry and Ginny again.

"So Harry, what are you going to do when we get back? Do you have any ideas?"

Harry thought about it for a minute. He really didn't have any idea what to do. What was he supposed to do anyway?

"Maybe bring Ginny some flowers, offer to go for a walk with her?"

Hermione sighed with exasperation. Harry was a little offended, and asked her about it.

"Its nothing Harry. I think you've got an idea for a great start." she said with a tired smile.

Harry and Hermione talked for a little while longer, neither one in a rush to be getting back quite but knowing that they needed to. They talked like they couldn't before, when they were on the run.

Harry decided he wanted to get something special for Ginny. More than just flowers. Something really special just for her. He kept thinking about it, turning the idea over in his mind. He kept coming up empty. So, he mentioned the idea to Hermione.

"That's a great idea! What do you what to give her?" she asked enthusiastically. "I don't know," Harry replied disheartened, "I haven't the first clue."

"When my dad started courting my mother, he gave her a locket that had belonged to his mother..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't have anything of my mothers, except part of a letter she wrote to Sirius, and some pictures of her." This thought made Harry sad, then he thought of something. What if...?

"Hermione, would you be willing to take a little detour on the way back to Ron's Aunt's place?" Harry asked, the idea building in his mind.

"Well, okay. Where did you want to go?"

"Back home to Godric's Hollow."

Harry could tell this took Hermione completely by surprise. He laughed at the expression on her face.

"Harry, why on earth would you want to go back there?"

"Just an idea. That's where I lived, before Voldemort came. We saw that my parents house is still standing, what's left of it. I just want to poke around and see if I can't maybe find something from there."

Hermione looked skeptical, but she kept her opinions to herself. The look on her face after she thought about Harry's idea for a minute softened and she smiled at him.

"Sure Harry, I'll go with you to Godric's Hollow."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks to those who've read and reviewed so far. The action is coming up here soon, but for now a little insight into Harry...**

Chapter 5

The afternoon sun shown on Godric's Hollow brightly. There was a light breeze blowing, softly moving the leaves in the trees. The air was cool, with a hint of the summer to come on it.

Harry and Hermione apparated in the small cemetery where Harry's parents were buried. It was nearly as quiet at it had been just a few short months before, when they were here last together. They took a minute to find their grave, and Harry knelt down to pay his respects.

When they left the cemetery they looked around and then made their way back to the house Harry had lived in with his parents sixteen years ago. It was a two story home; the yard was modest and needed a trimming of the lawn and bushes. The room where Voldemort had attempted to kill Harry was clearly visible. It looked like a bomb had exploded inside, and that explosion had blown out that corner of the house. The rest of the house looked like it had fallen into disrepair. The paint was peeling, and some of the remaining shingles had fallen away. Most of the glass in the windows was broken, and the front door was cracked open.

Harry picked his way into the yard and up to the front door. Hermione followed behind him discreetly, allowing Harry to take things at his own pace. She seemed to sense that this was important to Harry, and she was there to offer her support.

When they got to the front door, Harry paused and ran his hand over the wood of the door itself. The last time he'd been inside this place, he was a baby. His parents were still alive and by all accounts he was happy. It brought a tear to his eye when he thought of it. He swallowed hard, pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The place was a mess. Glass, dirt, leaves, and all sorts of other debris lay everywhere. Harry moved through each room methodically. It was obvious the place had been picked over by looters. People coming to take what they wanted. Souvenirs of Harry's existence.

He found a few things of value; pictures, a few baby toys, the kinds of things that people collect in the process of making their house a home.

Harry noticed his eyes fogging over, and was unable to keep tears from falling. He didn't care. He let them fall unchecked. His stomach was tied in a knot; his chest felt like it had a gaping hole in it. His throat felt like it had a rock in it. Still he kept on searching.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Harry said in a low monotone. He roughly wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I'm fine."

Hermione came forward and pulled Harry into a warm hug. Harry felt awkward at first letting Hermione do this. He'd learned long ago not to bare his feelings. They could only be used against you. Then, almost against his will, he felt his arms encircle Hermione. He rested his head on her shoulder and he cried.

Harry cried for the parents he lost. The life he could have had. He cried for Dumbledore, for Fred, and for the others in his life like Sirius and Remus who were taken much too soon. What started as quiet tears became great wracking sobs as years of emotions long buried started to surface and come free. Harry didn't know what came over him, but he was to the point where it wouldn't stop until the tears had run their course. Harry was finally beginning to come to terms with his grief.

Through it all, Hermione held him. She held him close and let Harry cry. She remained silent, but let her own tears fall. One couldn't bear witness to this kind of pain and not feel something. Hermione felt her own grief over things that had happened. But she would soon be reunited with her parents. Such a reunion was not to be for Harry.

When Harry had no tears left to cry and the sobs had ceased, Hermione gently let Harry go. "Feel better?" She asked gently.

Harry could only nod. He took Hermione's hand and together they continued to explore the home of Harry's parents. Harry couldn't begin to express his feelings of gratitude to Hermione for what she had done, and indeed what she was doing now. He didn't need to. From the way Hermione held the hand of her best friend it was clear she understood.

They continued to explore the home, going quietly from room to room. Then something happened. It was in what must have been his parents' room that he found it. He had knelt down, ready to succumb to the fact that this had not been a good idea. The place only held memories, most of them sad. He looked into a closet, away from Hermione when he noticed some kind of wooden box set up on a shelf, tucked way back in a corner.

He stood up and went to retrieve it, not daring to get his hopes up. He opened the box and looked inside. There, sparkling in the light of the room was a small collection of jewelry. Not much and nothing gaudy or garish. An emerald jewel set into a necklace on a thin white gold chain, opal earrings and a matching bracelet, a charm bracelet with the names of Harry and his parents, a men's pocket watch that looked very, very old, a brooch lily flower made of gold, silver and platinum, and a locket set with diamonds, sapphires, and a large emerald in the center.

Harry gently, carefully, almost reverently opened the locket. He could barely breathe for the joy of what he had found. Inside the locket was a picture, it was James and Lilly together, in an embrace, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Then, the two in the picture came together in a gentle, loving kiss.

"Harry, look!" Hermione said with a gasp, "There's an inscription!"

Harry jumped; he didn't hear Hermione come up next to him. He was glad she did, it was proof that his eyes were really seeing what his hands held. She read the inscription for him, Harry's eyes brimming over with tears.

"It says: To my Dearest Lily. Two Hearts, one life, one love, together forever. With Love, James."

Hermione put her arms around Harry, and held him tightly. "It's beautiful Harry. It's just beautiful. What a wonderful thing to find after all this time!" Hermione said snuffling her nose, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Hermione. Thanks for coming with me. I'm glad you did."

"So am I, Harry, so am I."

They looked around a little more, but there was nothing else to be found. Hermione carefully placed the jewelry box into her extendable bag, and made sure it was shut tight.

It was time to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- like all things Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K.R. and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.**

Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione apparated back to Ron's Auntie Muriel's house. The sun was now starting to set. It had been a long but productive day. They walked into the house together and were immediately set upon by Mrs. Weasley who insisted that they both come inside and have some tea.

Harry wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but Mrs. Weasley clearly wasn't in a mood to be tried. He told her he'd come back down after he took his things upstairs. He needed some time to think anyway. Ron followed Harry up to their room. He remained quiet until they got inside and the door was shut.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just tired." Ron looked at Harry for a long time. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just said, "Mom's been having kittens, wondering where you went. Ginny too. Where did you guys go to anyway?"

"Hermione and Ginny stayed up talking last night while you and I slept. Hermione wanted to talk to me, so we went to Diagon Alley, and then to Grimmauld Place. It was nice to go back and Kreacher seems to be happy there. We talked for awhile, and then we went to Godric's Hollow for a bit. I wanted to see where I was born, and where my parents lived. Sorry we were gone for so long."

Ron nodded, seeming to accept Harry's answer. "Its been a rough year hasn't it?" Ron asked.

"That's an understatement if there ever was one." Harry replied deadpan.

Ron grinned, and said, "C'mon, lets get downstairs. I think Ginny is going to want to see you. I know Mom does."

They left the room together, walking casually downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Dad and Percy are at the Ministry. They were called in early to help start putting things back together. George had to go back to the joke shop, and Charley and Bill went to start the preparations for the funeral." Ron said quietly.

Harry looked up at Ron and studied his face. There were dark circles under his eyes. Ron's wounds from the battle were clearly evident. He had scrapes and scratches. He, like Hermione, had lost weight. Ron's clothes hung on his already thin and gangly frame. Harry started to say something, but Ron went on. Harry let him.

"Mom and Auntie Muriel have been arguing all day, and Ginny and I got stuck doing some chores. Next time you and Hermione decide you want to take off together, wake me. I'm going with you." Harry knew Ron didn't really want to talk right now, so he didn't say anything.

Together he and Ron entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had started making dinner. She directed Harry to the table in the breakfast room where there were steaming cups of tea on the table. Hermione and Ginny came in just a couple minutes later.

"Hi," Ginny said quietly to Harry. Harry smiled at her warmly and returned the greeting. Before he could say more, Hermione spoke to him and Ron.

"Ron, I got you some new clothes in Diagon Alley. Its not much, but they're folded on your bed. Harry, I set that box on your bedside table for you." Hermione said with a meaningful look. Ron and Ginny looked from Harry, to Hermione, and back to Harry again.

Harry looked at Ginny. She returned his gaze, her eyes full of fear and hope. Her eyes were a little puffy, much like Harry's now felt. Then, Ginny got up and came around and hugged Harry tightly. Harry returned the hug.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room. Ginny and Harry broke their embrace, and then they all sat down at the breakfast table. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

She looked harried and worn out. Her hair was frazzled. She looked as tired as they did.

"Dinner will be late tonight. With Percy, George, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur all still out, there's not much sense in putting it on right now."

Harry was struck by the dead tired tone in her voice. He wished there was something he could do for her. She'd been so good about taking care of him.

Hermione spoke up, "Its alright Mrs. Weasley. There's no Hurry. You should put your feet up awhile."

"You're sweet dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a tired smile. "What I wouldn't give..." she said leaving her comment unfinished.

Harry had an idea. Why didn't he think of it before? "Kreacher!" Harry called. The elf appeared almost immediately with a pop. His ears quivering, he looked around locating Harry almost immediately and said, "Yes Master?"

Everyone had jumped when Harry called his house elf, and then looked at surprise when the elf appeared. "Kreacher, I'd like you to fix dinner here tonight for everyone." Harry ordered, then on seeing the look Hermione was giving him he quickly added, "Please."

The elf squealed with delight. He bustled off to the kitchen, happily talking to himself. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry gratefully. "That was nice, thank you Harry!" She said with a warm smile.

Hermione looked torn. She was clearly not happy with Harry ordering his elf around, but sympathetic to the fact that Mrs. Weasley needed help. She looked like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

Harry felt better than he had about things for awhile. He felt like he'd actually done something to help out. He felt so good, he abruptly acted on another idea that came to him. "Hang on for a second." Harry said standing up. He stepped away from the table and ran upstairs. He found the box where Hermione said she'd left it. He opened it up and looked inside.

He found what he was looking for right away. The opal bracelet and earrings. He grabbed them out of the box, then stopped to look at the emerald jewel necklace on the dainty, thin, white gold chain. On a whim he picked that up as well, and put it into his pocket. Then he ran back downstairs.

Everyone was as he left them, looking stunned at his sudden departure. Harry came back into the little breakfast room, and returned to his seat. He then spoke to everyone gathered there.

"Today, Hermione and I went to Diagon Alley. We did some shopping, and after speaking to Kreacher discovered the house Sirius left me is safe. So we went there too for a while." Harry paused to look meaningfully at Ginny, then he continued. "When we left, I had a sudden urge to go back to Godric's Hollow." Harry said softly.

"Godric's Hollow? What for?" asked Ron.

"To go see my parent's house, or what's left of it." Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley had a pitying look in her eye as she listened to what Harry had to say. Ginny seemed interested, and sat quietly. She reached out and put her hand on Harry's arm. Harry smiled at her and went on.

"There's really not much left. We found some pictures, and by a huge stroke of luck, a box with some of my mother's jewelry." Harry handed his mother's opal earrings and bracelet to Mrs. Weasley. "OH! Its Gorgeous! " Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

She gently looked at each piece, turning over each one carefully and examining them in close detail. She went to hand them back to Harry, but Harry refused. He softly, but firmly, held Mrs. Weasley's hands with the pieces inside them. Then he closed her hands over them.

"I want you to have them Mrs. Weasley. I don't think my mother would mind. You've always been like a mother to me, and taken really good care of me. Thanks for always being there." Harry said with emotion.

Mrs. Weasley clutched the items to her chest, and then wrapped Harry up in a great hug, squeezing him tightly. When she looked at Harry again, there were tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Harry dear. We love you, Arthur and I. You're parents, wherever they are, must be very proud to have you for their son. I'm very glad that you and Ron became such good friends." Then she looked over at Ginny and added," I think you're a wonderful part of the family."

Harry felt more happy than he had in some time. He felt just as good as he did when he took the Felix Felicus potion the night he discovered Professor Slughorn's true memory about the Horcruxes. It was that night that really set the events of the last year in motion.

He looked proudly over at Ron, who nodded at him. Hermione's eyes had tears in them, but when he looked at Ginny, her eyes shone brilliantly. Which reminded him...

"Ginny, could you maybe go for a walk with me? Just a short one?" When she didn't answer right away, Harry added a tentative; "Please?"

Ginny nodded. She'd been very quiet since he returned, and he couldn't help but notice the cautious look that had returned to her eyes.

Hermione smiled encouragement at both of them, and then went and deliberately sat down on Ron's knee. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

Together the couple left the breakfast room, went through the spacious kitchen, and out the door into the large country yard. Harry took Ginny's hand and then led her gently to a grove of trees surrounded by a bed of well kept flowers.

"That was really nice of you. I think you made Mom's night." Ginny said quietly. Harry thought about what Ginny said, and replied, "I really meant what I said to her."

They walked on quietly for a few minutes. Harry went to take Ginny in his arms, but she stepped away from him. "So, you and Hermione went to Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. Then added, "Hermione said she needed to talk, and she reminded me of something I've been meaning to do for awhile."

"Hermione needed to talk." It was a statement, not a question. Her tone was a little strange.

"Yes."

"Did she tell you to talk to me?"

"Yes." Harry said. He thought he knew what was on Ginny's mind.

"And what did she tell you to say?"

Harry stopped, and gently turned Ginny around to face him. There were tears in her eyes, she looked like her nightmares were coming true.

"She told me to tell you how I feel."

Ginny looked at Harry quizzically. "And?" she asked.

"Ginny, I've been a git. You asked how I was doing, and I didn't once ask you how you were. You've been through so much. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you before."

"Is that all?" she asked. She looked ready to go.

This wasn't going at all like Harry planned. He forged on ahead, determined this time to say what he didn't say before.

"No, it isn't. There's more." Harry took the necklace out of his pocket.

"Ginny Weasley, I know you've been through a lot. Much more than you've been given credit for. I wasn't there when you needed me then, and I really wasn't there for you last night either. I want you to know that I am here for you. I want you to know that I love you. I love you, Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny broke down in tears. She wrapped her arms around Harry and cried. He felt awkward, but he returned her hug and held her there in the little grove of trees.

"I love you too, Harry. I never stopped loving you. I was so worried about you while you were gone. Worried that something would happen, that you'd get caught or killed by the Death Eaters, or that you'd forget me. Then, when Voldemort said you were dead, I wanted to die too. I knew right then that you would be a part of me forever, because part of me then died that night too. I don't ever want us to be apart Harry, not ever."

Harry smiled. He felt better than he had in a long time. Better then when he won that first Quiddich game. Better than when he won the tasks for the Goblet of Fire, better even than when Sirius invited Harry to come and live with him.

He pulled away from Ginny and held out the necklace to her. "This was something else that was my mother's. I want you to have it." it was all he could say.

"Its beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed gently taking the necklace from Harry. "It matches your eyes exactly." She said. Ginny then handed the necklace back to Harry, and turned around holding her long fiery red hair up behind her head so Harry could put the necklace on her, which he did with nervous joy.

When she slowly turned around, her eyes were on fire. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. There, in that one moment, they looked into each other's eyes and understood. They came together slowly, and kissed. It was some time before they went back into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Harry and Ginny returned to the house, they did so holding hands. Everyone looked up and saw them but it was Hermione who saw the necklace Ginny was wearing. "Well Harry, that's certainly not flowers." she said.

When Ginny turned to look at him for an explanation, Harry could only reply, "I wanted to give you something special, but flowers didn't seem to be enough. So when I found my mom's jewelry box, I knew right away I wanted you to have something out of it. Something of hers. So that you would know how special you are to me."

Mrs. Weasley got up to come look at the necklace. She was fawning over it, Ginny, and Harry when Aunt Muriel came into the room.

"Why is there a house elf in my kitchen?" she asked. Then, on noticing Harry said, "Oi! Who are you?"

"Muriel, this is Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, so you're the one are you?" Aunt Muriel said offering her hand to Harry.

"Yes, ma'am." was the only reply Harry could think of as he shook her hand.

Aunt Muriel looked Harry up and down, and then from Harry to Ginny, and back to Harry again. "You'll do." The old woman pronounced. She then went back into the kitchen and could soon be heard ordering Kreacher around as if she owned him.

Harry, a little bewildered by the exchange, looked over at Ron who was unsuccessfully stiffeling a laugh.

It was a little while later when Bill and Charley came into the house. They both looked spent, and their demeanor was quiet and withdrawn. Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to tear up when she saw them. Each one hugged their mother, and then sat down at the table.

"Fred's funeral will be the day after tomorrow. I was asked to let you know that the Creevy boy's funeral will be that day as well. Remus and Tonks will have their funeral the day after." Charley said quietly.

"Harry," Bill said addressing him, "The Creevy's have asked to have you speak at their son's funeral, and since Remus didn't have any relatives, it would be nice if you spoke at his funeral as well. Tonk's mother also wants you to speak at her funeral, but understands if you can't or don't want to."

Harry was overwhelmed, and didn't quite know what to say. Then he realized he should have expected this, and it was with a firm voice that he replied to Bill; "I'll do it."

For the next three days, the house was a very sad place to be. Everyone was quiet and withdrawn. The only one who seemed to be happy was Kreacher. The elf stayed busy making meals, cleaning, scrubbing, and making sure clothes were washed, folded and mended.

It was decided to put off returning to the burrow until after Fred's funeral. No one was in any hurry to return to a house where his presence was so prevalent.

Through it all, Harry stayed close to Ginny. He held her when she wanted held, dried her tears, and took long quiet walks around the grounds of the house. He, who was so new at experiencing his own grief, could only sit by and offer quiet support to Ginny and her family. It was a time of many tears, many hugs, and much love.

Ginny never took off her necklace, and in quiet moments she would reach up and touch it, as if convincing herself that Harry was really there. That he was hers.

Hermione helped Harry to compose some remarks for the funerals he was asked to speak at, and once, when Ginny was out of the room for a moment, commented to Harry about how well things were going. Harry could only give her silent thanks as his cheeks turned red from the praise.

Then it was time.

One by one the funerals came and went. Fred, Colin, Remus, and Tonks were all laid to rest. Tears were shed, comments made, and the healing process was begun. Harry saw Hagrid, Kingsley, and Mrs. McGonagall, and others from the Ministry or Hogwarts. Many people spoke to him.

Again Harry felt his own grief. He was able to share in the grief Ginny and the Weasley carried for their lost one. He knew that it was necessary to grieve for the loss of those loved, and through that grief the healing could begin.

It was the day after the last funeral that it was decided to go back to the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were invited to go along, and so that morning they packed up their things and prepared to leave. Harry was reminded of those late summer mornings when they were leaving for Hogwarts. Ginny, who was the only one not of age, did a side along apparation with Harry.

They arrived at the Burrow and were shocked to see the state it was in. The house looked a wreck. The broom shed, barn, and the workshop were all destroyed. It was clear the Death Eaters had been through the place and that there was much work to be done.

Again, Harry called upon Kreacher to help out. This time the elf surprised them all with his ability to use his magic to help restore things to their rightful order. He was indispensable in putting the kitchen back together, and was soon cooking meals again.

Slowly, piece by piece, the house was put back together again. Those things that could be fixed were mended. Those that could not were thrown away. Harry helped out the best he could, but largely he and Hermione just provided silent comfort to the grieving family.

Time passed as it always does and things began to change again. Life started to pick up around the Weasley home. Smiles were shared and not long after that laughter found its way back into the house as well. The family was able to remember Fred and speak of him out loud without breaking down in tears. Ginny and Ron's sleeping habits started to return to what they were before. Things could never return to what they were. Fred was gone and everyone knew there was no changing that. A new sense of normal was found. One that allowed for the absence of Fred, but kept him close to heart and mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to have aged a great deal over the last few weeks. New wrinkles had formed around their eyes. Their hair had a little more gray in it. Their step had lost some of its bounce. However it was not lost on them how truly happy now their youngest children were.

They often spent time discussing this fact, and how right it was. They were proud of their children and their accomplishments. They were happy that after everything that had happened, their children's dreams were coming true. They were not oblivious to Ron's feelings about Hermione, nor about Ginny's feelings for Harry.

They had long known that Ginny had fancied Harry. They had watched as she went through the awkward stages as she grew and as Harry came around and discovered his feelings for her. They knew that Ron was starting to fancy Hermione, and observed him first understand his feelings, and then come to grips with them. They were perfect for each other. A balanced pair. They were happy to watch as the two couples spent time roaming around the garden. Sitting quietly in the shade of a tree, or sitting together in the living room.

Then came the day when Arthur arrived home from the Ministry, and announced that Kingsley wanted to see Harry. He looked quite excited over this announcement but when asked about it would only say cryptically that there was much to be discussed.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were sitting around the kitchen table with Mrs. Weasley, Arthur, George and Charley discussing what the topic or topics could be.

"I bet they're going to give Harry a job." Hermione said. "I'm sure the Auror department needs new people in it, and it would put a lot of confidence back into the Ministry if Harry started working there."

Ron disagreed, "I bet they're giving him an award. Probably an award for beating Voldemort." Eyes kept turning to Mr. Weasley to get confirmation, but all he would do is read the Daily Prophet whistling a tune.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it must be important." said George. "It's not often that the Minister of Magic himself asks to see anyone." Then on looking at Harry he added, "Well anyone but Harry."

There was a general round of good natured chuckles. It was common knowledge that both of the last two Ministers, before the Death Eaters took over, were fond of trying to get Harry to meet with them, and even side with them despite Harry's strong feelings over the actions or inactions the Ministry was taking. Harry didn't really want to go back to the Ministry, but knew that he should. He'd told Kingsley that he'd meet with him, and the longer he put it off the worse it would be.

The next morning everyone was up early. George was going back to the joke shop to get back into his routine. He was the subject of many hugs and kisses from his mother and sister. Much to Harry's discomfort, he stopped before Harry on his way out the door and said, "Thanks Harry. Fred always liked you, and with out you we wouldn't have the joke shop at all. You're welcome in the shop anytime, so don't be a stranger." George finished and held out his hand. Harry shook George's hand, and then felt himself wrapped up in an uncharacteristic hug.

Harry returned the gesture, and then George left.

Mr. Weasley and Harry would be going to the Ministry together. Harry was a little nervous, but it was nothing compared to the last time he was called to the Ministry.

They apparated into the building. The entrance foyer having an area set aside for just this purpose. "This way, Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he led the way into the Ministry.

Harry was struck by how different the Ministry looked since the last time he was here. Gone were the banners showing the Minister of Magic. Gone also was the great Magic is Might statue, showing muggles in what the last Minister had felt was their rightful place.

Together the two men walked to the wizard who guarded the entry. The man did a double take when he saw Harry.

"Wwww-wand please?" He said.

Harry, who had been through this process before, handed his wand over to be weighed and registered.

A monotonous female voice intoned, "This wand belongs to Harry Potter, and is made of Holly. It is eleven inches long, and has a phoenix feather core. Please take your wand and have a nice day."

"Thanks Thurmond" said Mr. Weasley taking the wand from the stunned guard and handing it back to Harry.

As they entered into the Ministry proper, the guard stood up and watched them go. Harry heard him mutter to himself, "That was Harry Potter! Wait until I tell mum!"

Mr. Weasley seemed to be getting more and more excited as they moved through the building. He hummed happily to himself and made a lot of small talk, mostly to himself.

"Mr. Weasley, what is it? Why have I been summoned here today?" Harry asked, unable to bear much more suspense.

"Sorry Harry, I can't tell you that. It'd be more than my job is worth than to do that. You'll find out soon enough."

Harry could tell that Mr. Weasley was bursting with excitement, and he was glad when they stepped into the elevator, and Mr. Weasley pressed the button to carry them to the first floor. To the office of the Minister of Magic.

The Minister's office was someplace Harry had never been. When Mr. Weasley and Harry were escorted in by his secretary, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and came around his desk to greet them.

He shook hands with both Harry and Mr. Weasley, and invited them to sit down. Harry took a look around the office, and was stunned to see pictures on the wall of people he knew: Professors Dumbledore and Lupin, Sirius and even of Harry himself! The picture was from the Daily Prophet, and it was the one when the Prophet exclaimed to the wizarding world that Harry was right, and Voldemort had returned.

Harry looked back at Kingsley, to see that the man was in turn observing him.

"I always liked that photo." He said gesturing to the one of Harry. "I like that it proves that you were right, and that it doesn't always pay to believe something, just because you see it in print."

"Err, um, thanks." Was all Harry could think of to say.

Kingsley too looked tired and worn, but happy.

"I hear that you're the new Minister of Magic now. Congratulations!" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry." Then Kingsley smiled at him, showing his white teeth in contrast with his dark skinned face. The smile was friendly, and Harry felt the trepidation he had evaporate.

He didn't really know Kingsley all that well, but one thing was clear: he would be a very different Minister than any that had been in this office before. Harry smiled back at him.

"Harry, I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to come in here today," Kingsley said, his deep baritone voice rich and reassuring. Harry nodded and the Minister went on. "Well, there are a few reasons actually. Let's begin with the most fun one." Kingsley said turning around briefly. When he turned back, Harry was stunned to see his Firebolt broom in his hands! "We found this when we were looking for Mad Eye's body that night we took you out of your aunt and uncle's." Kingsley began. "What with everything that's happened, we weren't able to get it back to you. Sorry it took so long." He handed Harry his broom.

Harry was ecstatic!

"Did you know about this?" He asked Mr. Weasley, who was clearly enjoying himself.

"Yes, I did." he replied, and the smile he gave Harry made him look years younger.

"Is this what you've been so excited about?" Harry inquired.

"That's one reason." Mr. Weasley answered.

Kingsley was sitting back in his seat, clearly enjoying the scene playing out before him.

"There's more?" Harry asked, feeling a little light headed.

He had never dared to hope to see his broom again, and now he had it back.

"There is," Kingsley said in answer to Harry's question. He next lifted up two huge sacks, and set them on his desk. Harry immediately recognized the Hogwarts Crest on one of them.

"What's that?" He asked,

"Your mail. It seems like you've become something of a celebrity. We get inundated with owls every day, all addressed to you. Professor McGonagall tells me that the same thing is happening at Hogwarts."

Harry was in shock. Hermione had been right again. He was a little sick at the size of the bags and knowing what they contained.

"Those are all for me?" He asked in a near whisper.

"They are. Now we took the liberty of screening them, you understand, to make sure that nothing gets through that might have been sent from a Death Eater trying to exact revenge."

Harry could only nod his understanding. He wasn't looking forward to reading all of that mail.

Kingsley must have read the look on his face, because his next sentence brought Harry back to his senses. "I know you may not want to, but it might be nice for you to read some of these, and maybe even reply to a few of them. No one says you have to really do anything, but you've become something of a focus point for people, and many of them want to tell you about it. By replying to people, and allowing them to see you're alive and well will also really help people to understand that it really is over. Voldemort is gone and that they can start living their lives again."

Harry had a skeptical look on his face. The last thing he ever wanted was to be a celebrity. He really hated all the attention he got from it. Now he was being told to actively be a part of that. His thoughts must have been really evident. Kingsley smiled benignly and added; "Harry the quickest way to put this to bed is to ride it out, but do it kindly."

Harry could only nod his head, reminded a little of his conversation with Hermione only a few days ago. She had predicted this.

"Now then, we have a few other things we need to discus." The Minister stood up and came around his desk. He sat down directly in front of Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"As I'm sure you're quite well aware, your conquering Voldemort was no small feat." He handed Harry a small box, and went on, "I'm pleased to announce that you and your friends will receive the Order of Merlin for your accomplishments, First Class. For all of you. There are some other accolades that will be coming your way as well. I daresay that eventually you three will all have a chocolate frog card dedicated to you."

Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley who was positively bursting with excitement.

"That'll make Ron happy," Harry said. "He collects them."

"There's to be a ceremony here at the Ministry. Knowing that you like to keep things private, we'll keep it small. However you should know that even with those efforts to keep the number of guests limited, there are certain guests that must be invited and others that it could create tensions with if they were not included."

Harry sighed. "Invite who you want, I'll be there."

Kingsley smiled down at him. "Thank You, Harry." He stood up and returned to his seat, this time pulling out a piece of parchment. It was long and had an official looking seal on it.

"Professor McGonagall has also informed me that it is your ambition to be an Auror. Is that still true?"

"Yes, I still want to be an Auror. I want to help put away those Death Eaters that got away!" Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"I thought as much. There is some special training you'll need to go through, which brings us to the topic of your schooling. You missed your seventh year at Hogwarts, and so you were not able to take your NEWT exams. Now I'm willing to overlook this in light of your recent accomplishments, however, Professor McGonagall still thinks its necessary for you to complete your schooling as an example to those young witches and wizards who look up to you. It would also help to restore confidence in Hogwarts as a school if you were to attend it again."

Kingsley held up a hand when Harry looked as if he was going to interrupt him, and Harry let him finish.

"She also needs a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, at least for a year. She proposes that if you agree to teach that class, just for a year mind you, then she and the other professors will tutor you in the other subjects needed for your NEWT exams. You of course would be given staff quarters, and," at this point Kingsley looked at Mr. Weasley before looking back at Harry," for this one year only, the rule about student teacher relationships will be bent enough for you to continue your courtship of Arthur's daughter, provided of course, that the two of you agree to uphold to a certain degree of decorum while on school grounds."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He could still see Ginny, and not have to wait for her to come home over holidays. He looked over at Mr. Weasley who was nodding vigorously. Then a thought occurred to Harry,

"What about Ron and Hermione? They did as much as I did, what's to become of them?" he asked.

A warm smile lightened Kingsley's features. He looked at Arthur and said,

"Professor Dumbledore was right wasn't he? Its no wonder why Minerva is so keen to have him go back there for a year, is it?"

Harry was confused, what was this about?

"Harry," Kingsley said looking at him now, "Your friends are welcome to attend school too, of course. They missed out on the exams just as you did. However, they would have to return as students only. Professor McGonagall has found her replacement for her Transfiguration class, so there isn't any other teaching positions open at this time."

"Can I tell them about all this?"

"Certainly. Am I correct to understand that you'll accept the offer?"

Harry didn't really need to think about it. He'd be able to see Ginny all year, and they wouldn't have to hide anything about it.

"I accept." Harry said.

"Good. Now we come to the final matter at hand. Your parents home in Godric's Hollow. Now that you're of legal age, it has passed to you. There's not much left of it I'm afraid, but the home is yours now none the less."

Harry remembered back to that day when he and Hermione had walked through it. The feelings that walk had brought up, and what few items he'd been able to find. He was going to ask about how to unload the home, when he decided that he wanted it. It was the only tangible link he had to both his parents, and he felt that maybe some part of their spirits rested there.

Harry could only nod his acceptance at Kingsley, who seemed to understand.

"I guess that sums things up here then." Kingsley said, and then added, "You'll want to get in touch with Professor McGonagall very soon about your job at Hogwarts."

The three men stood up and then Harry and Mr. Weasley left the Minister's office. Harry carrying his broom, and two very large sacks of mail.

Mr. Weasley walked with Harry back down to the foyer.

"Harry, I'm really very proud of you. What you've done for all of us, that award doesn't even begin to cover the debt we owe you."

"Mr. Weasley, you don't owe me anything." Harry said with feeling.

Mr. Weasley just looked at Harry kindly, and said, "On that Harry, we'll have to agree to disagree. Oh, will you please let Molly know that I'm going to be a bit late tonight? Not too long, but I've got some errands to run on the way home."

Harry understood that Mr. Weasley was dismissing him now, and was grateful to leave the Ministry. It had been an eventful visit. "I will." Harry said.

Harry took his broom and bags of mail and then apparated from the Ministry to his home at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Right now he had no desire to go back to his parent's home, and when next he did, he thought he would perhaps take Ginny with him.

Opening the door, Harry stepped inside and then carried the bags of mail to the kitchen. He didn't plan on staying very long, he just wanted to drop off the mail bags and get back to the Burrow.

The Burrow, Harry thought, I won't be staying there much longer. This place is mine, but it doesn't really feel much like home either. I wonder if anyplace ever will?

Harry took a few minutes to walk through the house, looking into every room. He took a few moments to tidy up Sirius' room, thinking about his godfather while he did it. Sirius would be really happy. He'd finally be free to walk the streets and not be afraid of being caught be Dementors and sent back to Azkaban. He wished his godfather was there to speak to. Or even Lupin. He sighed. There are some days when just talking to your best mates wasn't enough.

Harry gathered his wand and broom, and stepped outside. He was about to disapparate when he noticed a lone figure on the corner across the street watching him.

The man was dressed as a muggle, and Harry had almost dismissed him as such. Until he felt the man's gaze and then watched as a bus passed by, and the man was gone. What was that about? Harry thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry arrived back at the Burrow that afternoon. He was tired but happy. It had been a productive day. He stared at the Burrow for a couple minutes before going in, leaving his broom in the newly rebuilt broom shed. He loved this place and the people inside it more than anyone else in the world. He was glad to be back again.

Walking in through the kitchen Harry was pleased to find Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the table, a map of Australia spread out in front of them.

Mrs. Weasley got up and greeted Harry. She looked a little perturbed.

"Oh Harry, you're back! How did it go at the Ministry?" she asked.

Ron and Hermione both looked up.

"Yeah, what did the Ministry want with you this time?" Ron asked with a grin.

Harry looked around for Ginny, but didn't see her.

Sensing the coming question, Hermione said, "She's up in her room. I think she was worried about how today was going to go."

"Well," said Harry with a smile he couldn't hide, "I have some news about that."

"What news?" asked Ron.

"You first," Harry replied, gesturing to the map on the table.

"I need to go find my parents." answered Hermione. "Its been weeks since the battle, and things here are starting to get back to, well maybe not normal, but headed in that direction."

"I'm going with her," Ron said proudly.

"I still say you're too young!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom," Ron began with a tired tone, "We've been over this. We're both of age, and its not like we weren't traveling together before this."

"But still..." Mrs. Weasley said with exasperation.

Harry thought he knew what was going through her mind; her baby boy was growing up.

The discussion was interrupted again by Ginny coming downstairs. Harry's insides clinched at how beautiful she was. She smiled broadly at Harry, then came and gave him a warm hug.

"You're back! How long have you been here?" she asked.

"I only just got in." Harry answered, then went on saying, "I have some big news."

"Well," said Ron, keen to get the subject away from him and Hermione, "Don't just stand there, tell us what it is!"

Harry took a seat, and nodded his thanks when Kreacher suddenly appeared with a cold bottle of butterbeer for everyone.

"There's so much to tell." Harry began, then he remembered Mr. Weasley's request, "First, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley wanted me to let you know that he's going to be late tonight. He said he had some errands to run after work."

Mrs. Weasley frowned, and asked, "What kind of errands?"

"I don't know. That was all he told me."

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

"Will you please get on with the story?" asked Ron.

"Right, I'm getting to it." Harry smiled and began, "I got my broom back!"

"No Way!" said Ron surprised, "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Kingsley said they found it while they were looking for Mad Eye last year. He said what with everything that was going on, no one remembered to get it to me."

"Do you have it with you?" Ginny asked with the same excitement as her brother.

"I put it in the broom shed."

"Excellent!" Ron shouted.

"Harry, that's really nice." Hermione said warmly, "What else did Kingsley have to say?"

"Well, we're all being given the Order of Merlin, First Class." He went on.

"The Order of Merlin?" asked Hermione.

"First Class?" from Ron.

"Oh!, I'm so PROUD!" Mrs. Weasley cried, her hands clutched at her chest.

"That's Great!" said Ginny, she came forward and kissed Harry, then gave him a warm embrace. "You've earned it." She said, then looking at the other two, "You all have."

"Is that all?" asked Ron.

" 'Is that all' he says," answered Mrs. Weasley, "as if that wasn't enough!"

"Well," Harry said sheepishly," Actually there is a little more." Four sets of eyes turned to him, and Harry went on hurriedly, "Kingsley has promised me a job at the Ministry, but before I take it, Mrs. McGonagall has asked me to come back to Hogwarts and do my seventh year."

Now Harry looked over at Ginny. "She wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, just for a year until she can get the job permanently staffed. The other teachers will tutor me in our off time, and I get to live in staff quarters at the school." Harry went and took Ginny's hands, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "She also says that for this year only, she will bend the rule about teacher and student relationships, as long as we act normal on school grounds."

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione,

"She's also said that you and Ron can come back to school too." Harry added with out looking at her.

Hermione seemed to come alive with excitement. "It will be so nice to finish that part of our education!"

Ron rolled his eyes, and looked at Harry, "You don't think she's going to let me skip this do you?"

"Not on your life, mate." Harry said grinning at Ron.

"Well, I guess a visit to Diagon Alley is in order," Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully, "I expect you all will be needing to get some things for school."

"Oh, yeah, I need to get an owl. Mrs. McGonagall had a big bag of mail for me at Hogwarts, and Kingsley had another one at the Ministry. I guess I'll need an owl if I'm getting that kind of mail."

Hermione looked around, "did you leave it outside?" she asked.

"No, I took it to Grimmauld Place, I didn't figure I needed to bring that kind of mess here."

"You went to Grimmauld Place again?" asked Ginny. Her tone was light, but there was a gleam in her eye.

"Well, yeah." Harry answered her.

Then he remembered what Hermione had said when they went there together. That this was the type of thing Ginny was likely to get upset over. An idea struck him.

"I wondered if maybe you wouldn't like to go through them with me? I really don't want to go through them at all, but Kingsley says it will do a lot to restore people's faith that everything really can return to normal if I read and respond to a few of them."

"I think that's a great idea, Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny and Harry both looked over at her, and then Harry added; "I've also inherited my parents house. Its a wreck, I know, but I was thinking maybe you and I could take a trip up there and look around some more?"

Ginny's expression softened, and she answered Harry with a smile of her own,

"Yes, I'll go with you. We can make a day of it."

That night's dinner was extravagant. George came back with Mr. Weasley, and Bill came with Fleur. There was ham, potatoes, puddings and pies, roasted vegetables and a lovely onion soup.

George seemed to be coming back into himself, and entertained the group with stories of some of the things that were being tested at the joke shop. He made it known that Percy, after much apologizing and groveling, was once again dating Penelope Clearwater. When asked by his mother if he had his eye on anyone, George turned as red as his hair when he answered that Angelina Johnson and he had gone out a few times.

Later that night, when Harry and Ron had gone to bed, Harry told Ron about the Wizard he'd seen outside Grimmauld Place.

"Do you think its a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him, but that doesn't mean anything."

"You going to tell Ginny?"

Harry thought about this for several minutes, then said; "No, not right now. But if it does turn into something I'll let her know."

"You promised you wouldn't go where she couldn't be." Ron reminded him.

"I know, but I want to make sure its something to worry about first."

Ron only grunted his assent.

Harry lay in his bed, thinking about the events of the day. He found himself going over in his head what it would be like to live at Hogwarts. He even thought of lessons he might teach, and how he would differentiate those lessons between each year.

He was sure Hermione and Ron would want to help him, and maybe he could even get them to speak to some of the classes about what actually using the defensive magic they were learning was like.

It would be nice to have Ginny around. He wondered what that would be like. Would he be allowed to sit with her at meals? Or could he maybe arrange some nice quiet dinners alone, just the two of them?

Harry fell asleep to the thoughts of Ginny and him strolling the Hogwarts grounds together. His hand in hers. He didn't know that in Ginny's room, her thoughts were turned to much the same place.

It was with a shock that when Harry woke up the next morning, there was a cake on the table for him. Next to it was a small stack of presents.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Harry was in shock. He had completely forgotten his birthday with everything that was going on. He sat down at the table stunned. He looked down at the small stack of gifts.

The sound of people coming down the stairs turned his attention. Ginny came down first, followed by Ron and Hermione who were hand in hand.

Harry realized something. It had been one year ago today that the wedding had occurred. That the Ministry fell, and the Death Eaters attacked forcing him, Ron, and Hermione to go into hiding for the better part of a year.

Ginny came round the table and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Happy Birthday!" She said smiling.

Hermione looked aghast. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I've forgotten again."

Harry laughed at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"Its no big deal." He said reassuredly.

Ron started to laugh, "Wow, twice in a row. That's got to be some kind of record."

"Ron, it isn't funny. Did you remember?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no, but then I don't think anyone really expected me to either." Ron answered, then he looked at Harry. "Sorry Harry, its been kind of hectic."

"Nothing to worry about." Harry said.

In truth he was a little hurt that his two best friends had forgotten his birthday, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Things had been after all, very chaotic until lately. He was a little more upset that Ginny seemed to have forgotten too, but at least she'd come down and wished him a Happy Birthday.

Hermione wasn't fooled for a moment.

"No, it is. We couldn't give you your gift last year because everything sort of happened. I'm not going to see your birthday ruined twice." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, really, its okay." Harry said.

He was going to say more but he caught Ron making a gesture to cut it out. So he let the matter drop.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to let the day go by without making it special.

"Harry, what do you want for dinner tonight? We'll make sure you have it. I've already invited Hagrid over and Andromeda Tonks. I think its time you met your Godson."

Harry did a double take on hearing this bit of news. He'd totally forgotten he was now a Godfather. Well, he wouldn't let that happen again. He'd be the kind of Godfather Sirius wanted to be. The kind Harry wished he still was. He would be a godfather to be proud of.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a lump in his throat.

Mrs. Weasley left the group to return to the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron took their leave and went outside. Leaving Harry and Ginny alone together at the table. Harry's cake and gifts were in front of him.

"I didn't forget your gift you know." Ginny said looking at him slyly.

"Er, uh, thanks." was all Harry could think of to say.

He smiled at her, glad for her company.

Ginny got up from the table and came around to take Harry's hand.

"C'mon, these will wait for awhile." she said.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him warmly. The love she felt, so deep and so pure was clearly evident in her eyes. Harry felt his heart melt, and his stomach dropped to his knees.

"I'm going to finish giving you the gift you got last year."

And with that she led him upstairs and to her room. Harry was quiet the whole time. When they entered Ginny's room, she closed the door and came forward putting her arms around Harry's neck.

"I love you Harry." she breathed.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was sometime before they came back downstairs.

Harry's birthday party was a great one. All of his favorite foods were served. Bill and Fleur came by, as did George and Angelina. Percy had sent a gift, but was on a Ministry assignment to America and couldn't be there. Hagrid regaled those gathered with tales of Harry and his exploits at Hogwarts, and told the tale of finding Harry at Godric's Hollow all those years ago. It was a sad tale, and not many eyes were dry when Hagrid finished. There were too many memories of recent events to prevent that.

Andromeda Tonks arrived with little Teddy. She looked Harry right in the eye, and then dropped the baby into his arms. "Harry Potter, meet your Godson. Teddy Lupin." she announced.

Harry took the baby awkwardly, and held him close. He looked down at the boy who looked so much like his mother with a tuft of bright cobalt blue hair on top of his head.

He changed his hold on the infant to make both of them more comfortable, and then went to sit down with him. Andromeda's face was neutral, but her eyes betrayed a certain warmth.

Mrs. Weasley brought her a slice of cake and a small glass of brandy. The entire room had gone quiet watching Harry holding the baby.

Harry, who had never held a baby before in his life, stared down in wonder at what he held. The little sleeping face silent and still. Gently, ever so softly, Harry brushed a finger against the baby's cheek. He was surprised at how soft his skin was.

"Look at him," Harry said to the room in general.

He looked up and was suddenly self conscious. Everyone in the room was staring at him. Ron and Hermione were standing nearby, Ron with his arms wrapped around her waist. Ginny stood next to them, her face eager, but seemingly hesitant to come forward and break the quiet moment.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat together holding hands tears in both their eyes. Mrs. Weasley's other hand was resting on Andromeda's arm. A trumpet sound was heard, and Harry looked over to see Hagrid blowing his nose in his great spotted handkerchief. George was patting him on the back. Angelina sat quietly nearby. Even Bill and Fleur looked touched.

Harry looked again at Ginny, who took that as her queue to come forward. She sat down on the arm of the chair Harry was in, and leaned in close to look at the baby.

Harry inhaled deeply at the scent of her, savoring the moment of it. His heart swelled. He gently passed little Teddy over to Ginny to hold, and was electrified by her touch as she took him. In that moment, Harry had a sudden vision. A vision of what his future might hold with Ginny. Where the baby she took from him was theirs. The home they shared was their own. Harry continued to watch Ginny. His eyes were blind to everyone else in the room. He watched as she cooed over the infant in her arms. Gently rubbing the baby's cheek and hair.

At that moment Harry knew something he had had only an inkling of before. He wanted this. More than anything else in the world. More than being an Auror. More than returning to Hogwarts as a student for the final time. More than ANYTHING, he wanted Ginny to become his wife, and for her to be the mother of their children.

The feeling took hold of him with an almost physical intensity. It was like a steel band had wrapped itself around his heart, and Ginny's acceptance was the only key to release it.

When Ginny looked over at Harry, he heard her breath catch. She looked intently into his eyes, and Harry saw hers widen ever so slightly. The warmth they held seemed to increase even more. Harry knew in that moment, that she recognized what he was feeling. That she smiled as lovingly and warmly as she did with a silent tear in her eye was all the reassurance Harry needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night passed quickly. After Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione came forward and held baby Teddy. Then he was passed to Hagrid, George, Angelina, Bill and Fleur. He was finally passed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and there he stayed for awhile.

Andromeda Tonks got up.

"Harry, I wonder if you might take a walk with me?" she asked.

Harry got up and Ginny got up with him, holding his hand.

Together they followed Andromeda outside and into the garden. She walked out a ways then stood still, looking up at the stars.

"You two make a good couple." she said.

Harry didn't say anything, sensing that she was warming to her subject.

The woman stood there, dressed in black, except for the white ermine fringe around her robes. Her resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange was unsettling.

"I didn't really approve of Remus and Nymphadora, not at first anyway." she went on. "He was a werewolf! How could he support her? How could he take care of her?" Andromeda said, and then sighed. "But she loved him." It was a simple statement.

"I came to accept it," she went on, "and he was very good to her. He was kind and respectful and attentive. He seemed more upset than we were when he found out she was pregnant. Then he talked to you." she said looking at Harry directly.

"He wanted to come with me, but I wouldn't let him." Harry said.

"I suspected as much." Andromeda answered, "And you were right. He came around and was there to see the birth of his son."

The matronly woman then turned to face Harry and Ginny dead on. The look in her eyes direct, but not unkind.

"Let me be frank, Mr. Potter." she said.

"Teddy is my grandson." Tears came to her eyes, and she let them fall freely.

"I know that." Harry replied. "I want to raise him. He's all I have left now that...now that...now that they're gone." She said with a sob.

Harry didn't know what to say. Was she worried that he was going to take Teddy away from her?

"I think you should raise him. Raise him to know what wonderful people his parents were."

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He could feel her arm slip around his waist.

"Thank you," Andromeda replied. "But you're his godfather. You should be in his life too."

"I will be. I will be anytime he or you want me or need me to be. I won't be locked up in Azkaban like by godfather was. I'll be here." Harry said with conviction.

Andromeda looked from Harry to Ginny, and back to Harry again.

"You'll have your own life, and it's hard enough when you're starting out on your own. Are you sure you want the burden of a child? Even if it's just occasional?"

"I am."

"Then we'll raise him together." Andromeda said coming forward. She hugged Harry, and whispered to him; "I know you'll be great for him."

The rest of the night passed quietly. Harry had been given a lot to think about.

He meant what he'd told Andromeda about Teddy. He would make sure that the baby had more than he did growing up. It wasn't as if he would have to go live with the Dursley's. No, Teddy would have everything that Harry didn't growing up. Love, support, and always someone he could count on to be there. Harry would make sure of it.

Then his thoughts turned to Ginny.

She would be of age in the next few weeks. August eleventh. He wanted to get her something special. He'd already given her the necklace, but that wasn't enough. He really wanted to get her something nice for her birthday. Something she would treasure. He wanted talk to Hermione, she might have some ideas.

That was another thing, Harry thought. Hermione and Ron were scheduled to leave for Australia in the morning. They were hoping to be gone for only a week, maybe ten days, but would be back for Ginny's birthday. Well, if they make it back he would talk to her. Otherwise he would figure it out himself.

The next morning was a busy one. Mrs. Weasley was quite upset over Ron and Hermione leaving together. She was quiet and withdrawn, barely speaking to anyone.

Ginny took her outside to talk with her while Harry set Kreacher to work preparing breakfast.

Hermione and Ron had asked Harry if they could use Grimmauld Place to change into muggle clothes and from there take a muggle flight to Australia and look for Hermione's parents.

Harry agreed, and offered to accompany them. He needed to go to Diagon Alley and get a new owl, as much as he didn't want to. Ginny wanted to go, and there was no reason she couldn't. Harry would be glad for her company. It would be different not having Ron and Hermione around. This would be the first time they'd not been together since the last time he had been in Little Winging. They were keen to be on their way, and Harry felt a little awkward about not going with them. It wasn't that he wanted to go, it was just going to be very different not having them around. He'd grown used to them always being there.

Breakfast itself was light. Little more than fruit and toast. The meager fare seemed perfect with the quiet mood at the table.

Mrs. Weasley kept busy with small tasks. She fussed over everything from their clothes to their hair. She seemed to take it as small consolation that Harry would be bringing Ginny home at the end of the day. When it was time to leave, Mrs. Weasley gave everyone a great hug. She put a small pouch with a few galleons in it in Ron's hands.

"Bring me back something from Australia." she said.

"I will, Mom." Ron replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Then the four of them stepped out into the yard, and walked to just past the barn. They waved at Mrs. Weasley standing there and then disapparated for Grimmauld Place.

They arrived at the former Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix moments later, right on the front stoop. They took a minute to get their bearings before going inside. Harry, remembering what happened when last he was there, glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. He was pleased to find they'd made it to his Godfather's house, his house, without anyone around watching for them.

Ron and Hermione took a few minutes and went into separate rooms to change. Ginny and Harry waited for them in the kitchen. Ginny eyed the bags of mail on the table. "You haven't opened them yet." she observed.

"No. Like I said, I don't really want to."

Ginny reached forward and took the one bearing the Hogwarts crest and slid it forward. "Do you mind?" she asked as she went to open it.

"Of course not. I have nothing to hide from you." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny gently opened the bag, and took out a small handful of sealed envelopes. She held up one envelope and looked at it. Then she carefully opened it. She took a minute to read through it, and Harry took the opportunity to observe her.

"This one's pretty nice." She said, passing it over to him.

Harry read it. It was an expression of support from someone out in Liverpool.

Another one was from a man whose wife had been taken by snatchers. He wrote to express his thanks to Harry for freeing her from the misery of being held by Voldemort and his supporters.

Ginny looked at a third one, and immediately tossed it into the fireplace.

"Who was that from?" Harry asked.

Ginny's eyes had a fiery gleam when she replied, "Ramilda Vane. I still haven't forgiven her for what she tried to do to you in your sixth year, and what she ended up doing to Ron."

Harry, who now caught a whiff of some perfume, suddenly understood. "Oh. Yeah. Right. Good idea to throw that one away."

They had gone through a dozen letters when Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Ron was in a simple tee shirt and jeans. She was in a nice summer blouse and jeans as well. They both wore sneakers, and they each carried what Harry recognized as gym bags.

"Undetectable extension charm again?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," she nodded. "This way we can carry all of our luggage onto the plane and not risk losing it."

Ron was oddly quiet. Harry looked over at him, and saw that he looked a little green.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I trust this muggle flying thing we're supposed to use." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione gave a little chuckle.

"Relax Ron," Harry said.

"Ron, you do realize muggles travel like this every day."

"They might," Ron answered, "But I don't. Why can't we apparate?"

Hermione sighed with exasperation.

"We've been through this Ronald. One, it's a little far, and I'm not sure I want to apparate that far. More than that, my parents are muggles. They won't know how to apparate and would be far more comfortable with a method of travel they're used to." Then Hermione leaned in closer, and added; "besides, it will give us some nice alone time together."

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was watching her brother and his girlfriend. She glanced over at Harry and smiled at him.

"When is your flight?" Harry asked.

He remembered several times when Uncle Vernon had needed to travel on company business and there were more than a few when he'd taken Aunt Petunia and Dudley on Holiday as well, each time flying to their destination.

"In just over an hour. We really need to go."

Ron looked like he was going to panic, but he smiled and nodded at Hermione.

"Whatever you say." he said.

They stood up, and so did Harry and Ginny. Hugs were exchanged. Harry and Ginny walked them to the door.

Harry opened it and looked around. He saw Ron watching him and knew Ron was remembering what Harry had told him about seeing someone. Harry gave the slightest shake of his head, and saw that Hermione had caught it. Her eyebrows went up questioningly. Harry winked at her. He knew she would be questioning Ron on the plane.

Ron and Hermione left with a few final words of good-bye. Harry closed the door. And then they were gone.

Harry stood with his hand on the door, quietly thinking about the events of the last few days. He truly wished them a quick and happy journey. He was startled and pleased when he felt Ginny's arms snake around his waist. Her chin gently rested on his shoulder.

"They'll be alright." she whispered quietly.

Harry turned and took Ginny into his arms, holding her close. He nestled his face in her hair, inhaling the glorious scent of her. She then took his hand and led him into the sitting room. It was the same room where those weeks ago he'd sat with Hermione, and where she had helped him put things into perspective.

They sat down on the sofa, Harry sitting in the corner and he pulled Ginny down with him. They sat like that together for a long time quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Harry," Ginny began,

"Yes?" Harry replied, curious.

"What do you think will happen with Ron and Hermione?" "What do you mean? They'll be alright." Harry replied a little confused.

"That's not what I mean." Ginny went on, seeming to gather her thoughts. "What do you think the future holds for them, if you had to guess?"

Harry was glad to know what was on Ginny's mind, and was pleasantly surprised at the direction her thoughts had taken. He thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"I think," he began slowly, "That they have a future together. I think that someday they will probably end up together, married. They'll probably have kids. I think they'd be amazing parents. I know Hermione loves Ron a lot, and he loves her. She told me about her feelings for him right in this room that day we came here to talk." He thought a little more before adding, "I think this trip they're taking will be very good for them."

"Hmmm..." Was all Ginny said by way of response.

"You disagree?"

"No, not that..."

Ginny suddenly seemed a little shy about something. Harry could feel her squirm a little in his arms. Then she rolled over, and Harry held her closer. She was now just a few centimeters from him, nose to nose. She looked into Harry's eyes. Then carefully, quietly she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry could sense her sudden vulnerability in her tone and the look in her eyes.

"I agree that this trip will be good for them." She said.

Ginny then leaned forward to kiss Harry, gently and briefly, before adding, "I just wonder what's next for us?"

Harry could hardly believe his ears. His chest swelled with emotion. He had so much he wanted to say. So many things he wanted to ask. And yet. In that moment, even though he knew it was stupid, he felt a little apprehensive. What if she didn't want the same things he did?

"Well, you have a birthday coming up." He began, stalling for some time to organize his thoughts.

"I do at that," Ginny allowed.

"And you turn seventeen. You're legally an adult."

Ginny looked at Harry strangely. He had a feeling he was making a mess of things. This wasn't what he wanted. Well, she'd taken some chances to make things clear to him. It was his turn.

"Ginny, I love you. You know I do. I want nothing more than to be in this world with you, wherever that takes us." He said earnestly.

He knew he had some decisions to make, and soon. There was just so much going on right now. Ron and Hermione were gone away. He had a year's teaching to prepare for. He would have Auror training after that.

"Ginny, tell me something would you?" Harry asked.

"Anything," she answered.

"What are your plans for after you leave school?"

"I had never really given it much thought. Dad has his job at the Ministry, but I don't think I could work there. George has his joke shop. Charley has his job in Romania, and Bill works at Gringott's. But none of those ever appealed to me." She sighed. Then added with clear certainty, "But whatever it is I end up doing, I want you to be there with me."

Well, that wasn't what he really wanted to hear, but it was good enough. She would be with him, and that's what he wanted. But the way he wanted her to be with him that was going to take some thinking out. He just had to figure out a way to make it happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Together Harry and Ginny left Grimmauld place just a few short hours later. They'd gone through a few more letters, but had spent most of the time just holding each other quietly, and talking over mundane things.

They stepped out of the door and Harry checked to make sure the coast was clear before he took Ginny by the hand and they disapparated into Diagon Alley.

Harry still had most of the money he'd removed from his vault that day he'd come previously with Hermione. There wouldn't be any need to return to Gringott's bank, which suited Harry just fine.

He and Ginny walked down the alley hand in hand, slowly making their way past the shops. Harry really didn't want to have to get a new owl. He really missed Hedwig. She'd been with him since he first learned he was a wizard.

When they finally stood in front of Eyelop's Owl Emporium, Harry stood outside for a minute, not entirely comfortable with going in. Ginny stood with him patiently until Harry worked himself up to going inside.

The noise was startling. There were owls of every kind. Dozens of pairs of eyes looked at him from perches and platforms along the walls. There were owls of every size and shape. Every color and every kind. He looked carefully at each one, finally settling on a common Barn Owl. It was roughly the same size as Hedwig had been, but had more beige coloring to the otherwise white feathering.

"That's a good one," said the sales wizard from behind the counter, "A Barn Owl is a good choice, up for short trips across town, but easily capable of flying cross country if you want him to. Only just got him in last week."

"I'll take him." Harry sighed.

He also bought a cage and some pellet food and left the shop with Ginny teasing him a little on the way out.

They walked on to the next shop, where Harry stared inside the window. He was startled to see it was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George's joke shop.

"Oh, let's go inside!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

Harry agreed, and inside they went. However Harry couldn't help but notice a strange feeling come over him. One like he was being watched.

He let Ginny in first, holding the door for her. He used that moment to surreptitiously glance around the Alley, but no one was behaving strangely in any way. Harry decided he was just imagining it.

Inside the joke shop Harry and Ginny looked around. George himself spied them and came from behind the counter to greet them.

"Harry! Ginny! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"No reason. Ron and Hermione left for Australia today, and we just decided to come to Diagon Alley." Harry answered.

"Well you know our rule still stands Harry. You take as much as you want of anything you want. No charge." George said.

Ginny looked from Harry to George and back to Harry again.

"I take it she doesn't know?" George asked.

"Not really, no." Harry answered looking suddenly interested the new bottles of _Instant Animagus! Choose any animal and turn into them for an hour of grrrowling good fun!_ Harry looked and saw the dozens of different animals: dogs, cats, birds, squirrels, rats, lions, tigers, horses, stags, snakes, mice, penguins, and the list went on.

"Harry gave us our start up money. He was our jump start." Harry heard George explain to Ginny.

"How did you get the money?" Ginny asked Harry in amazement.

"It was my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After everything that happened, I really didn't want it. But I did want it to go somewhere good." Harry explained, then added saying to George, "I'm glad it went where it did."

Harry was feeling really awkward when Ginny piped up,

"Hey George, did you know Harry will be teaching at Hogwarts this year?"

George did a double take. "Come again?"

"It's just for the year," Harry answered, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall asked me to teach until she can find a permanent replacement."

"I couldn't think of a more qualified person." George said seriously. "I mean it. When you taught us all in the D.A., we learned a ton. I bet you'll be everyone's favorite teacher."

George stepped away for a minute to ring up a customer who had come in and was done with their shopping. Harry and Ginny used the time to pick out some things to take with them. Harry picked up a few of the Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougats, and Fainting Fancies. He also got some Peruvian Darkness Powder, and a few bottles of Instant Animagus. He let Ginny select the animal types.

They were about to leave, when George stopped them and added a few gifts of his own to what they were taking. Most of them were things like Filibuster's fireworks, and extendible ears. There was something that caught Harry's eye, a Marauder's Map, or something very like it.

"It's no where near as good as the one we gave you but I expect it will be great fun for those who want to take a discreet walk around the school." George explained.

George escorted Ginny and Harry out of the shop. Harry, now beginning to feel weighed down with his purchases, suggested they go for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron before returning back to Grimmauld Place.

They had just turned to walk back in that direction, when they stopped dead in the street. There in front of them were two figures, each in a dark cloak, and each with a Death Eater's mask.

Harry didn't think. He just acted.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, directing the curse at the Death Eaters.

The two figures ducked to one side, and were turning to retaliate when the alley went black.

Harry had thrown down some of the Peruvian Darkness Powder, and in the ensuing darkness he turned on the spot and disapparated out of Diagon Alley taking Ginny with him.

They apparated on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place.

"Harry! What was that?" Ginny asked her face ashen.

"Are you alright?" Harry demanded.

Ginny nodded. Harry quickly opened the locked door and followed Ginny inside. Tyto, Harry's new owl, was screeching horribly. Harry was just starting to try and calm the bird down when the painting of Sirius' mother started screaming.

"Filth, Blood Traitors and mudbloods invading my house!"

Harry pointed his wand at the painting, and said,

"If you make one more noise old woman, I'll blast that painting off the wall!"

The old woman in the painting went quiet immediately. Harry closed the curtains over her, and escorted Ginny into the kitchen.

"What was all that?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking.

"Death Eaters. Don't ask me how they knew we were there, I haven't a clue."

"What could they want? Voldemort is gone!"

Harry went about making Ginny a cup of tea. He knew what they wanted, he kind of expected it.

"They want me. They want their revenge." Harry said with a sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good; I was just surprised is all." Ginny said.

Color was coming back into her cheeks. Her voice was steady. Harry took this as a positive sign. He sat down at the table with Ginny, he needed to think. He looked at her. The thought of what could have happened flooded into his mind. Then said, "I think the first thing to do is to get you somewhere safe." Harry said standing up.

He wished he had his invisibility cloak, but that was back at the Burrow, with the rest of his things. He hadn't expected he would need it.

A steely look came over Ginny, "What do you mean 'Get me somewhere safe'?" she asked.

Harry should have known, of course she wouldn't want to be left behind. Not this time. This was going to complicate things considerably. He would not; he could not see her get hurt.

"Ginny look," Harry started to say, however Ginny cut him off.

"No, you look!" she said. "I spent the last year going through hell while you were out running around saving the world. The only thing I wanted was for us to be together, and I'll be _damned_ if you put me through that again!"

She was on her feet now, her temper rising with her.

"I lost friends, I even lost my brother! I went through hell, and now you, you..."

Ginny was in a towering fury. Tears of anger in her eyes and beginning to run down her cheeks.

Harry got up and went around the table and took her in his arms. He gently wiped the tears out of her eyes and off his cheeks. She tried to resist for a moment, and then sighed and let Harry comfort her.

"Look, we got away. We're safe, at least for now. Let's get you back home and we can plan the next move from there. I need to talk to your dad and see if the Ministry has any idea as to what's going on. I should probably send George an owl too. I'm sure by now he's heard what happened."

Ginny nodded agreement, helped Harry to grab a few things, and held his owl while Harry locked up his house. He then took Ginny by the hand and apparated all of them back to the Burrow.

When they appeared in the yard outside the Burrow, Harry and Ginny were greeted by George, Mr. Weasley, and a wizard Harry didn't recognize. All three were aiming wands at them.

"Ginny!" George said rushing forward.

He was closely followed by Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley came to the door and hurried out into the yard.

"We were so worried!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"What happened?" asked George.

"When we left the shop," Harry answered, "There were two Death Eaters standing in the street. I didn't wait for them to do anything; I just tried to stupefy them and threw down some darkness powder. I used the distraction to get Ginny out of there."

"I saw that part." George said. "I came running outside to see if I could help, but you were already gone. I thought you would come here."

"I just went to the first place I could think of, it just happened that was Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm fine." she said looking sidelong at Harry. "Harry just knew what to do. He was great."

Harry felt some pride at hearing Ginny praise him like that. She'd been so mad at him just a few minutes before.

He caught her eye, and knew right away that she was still mad at him. Then he realized she probably didn't want her mother to worry. Well, he would make it up to her.

The group started walking back towards the house. Then a thought struck Harry.

"Hang on," Harry said stopping in his tracks, "Mr. Weasley, how did you know something happened? We didn't spend that long at the Grimmauld place before coming here."

"I went straight to the Ministry after you got attacked," answered George, "I figured they would want to know that there are Death Eaters after you again."

"And we came straight here," Mr. Weasley said gesturing toward George and the wizard Harry didn't know.

At this point the wizard stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Zeke Gifford Mr. Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Harry shook the wizard's hand. The group resumed walking back towards the Burrow.

"We just figured this is where you would come," Mr. Weasley added.

Harry just nodded and went with the group inside the Burrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How could they have known you were there?" asked an upset Mrs. Weasley.

Harry was pacing in the living room, Zeke Gifford had taken his leave. He mentioned that he wanted to talk to Kingsley and give him an update to what was going on. Mr. Weasley had left with him. It was only Harry, George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley who were at the house, and they were deep in discussion over this most recent turn of events.

"I expect that they were probably watching for you." George said.

That made sense, thought Harry. He was thinking the series of events through. He didn't think that anyone had been at Grimmauld Place, but they were before. Would they come to the Burrow? They had to know it would be defended, but how well? They'd been there once before, but then there had been a lot of them too. How many were left now? How many Death Eaters still wanted to exact their revenge upon Harry for killing Voldemort?

"We'll get through it." Ginny said.

Harry looked over at her. '_We'll get through it?'_ Had he heard her right?

Harry ran his hand through his hair. He wanted more than anything to go and confront those who had tried to come after him in Diagon Alley. He wanted to make them pay for putting Ginny in danger. He wouldn't let her come to harm.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, "are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry responded.

"Looks like you're anything but fine, mate." George said.

Harry looked at George. He had been a shadow of his former self, and was only now beginning to return to the person he was before Fred had died.

Fred. Poor Fred, he had died because of something Harry had started. Harry's gaze went from George to the concerned face of Mrs. Weasely, who wanted nothing more than to comfort him, as she'd done with her own family. As she'd had to too much of this last year. He'd brought so much pain and suffering down on her, and she was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had.

Then there was Ginny. Harry looked over at her, and saw her staring at him. There was still the anger in her eyes from their earlier argument. But there was something else there as well. Concern. Hope. Love.

His eyes locked onto her face. Her beautiful face, her eyes, the curve of her eyebrows, memorizing every part of it. Burning it into his memory. It was all he would have for awhile.

Harry sighed. He would have to leave again. He would face those who wanted a piece of him. He would do it alone.

Ginny seemed to see the resolve in Harry's eyes. He saw hers widen just a fraction...

"I can't do this!" Harry cried, and he rushed out of the house out into the yard.

He was going to apparate away from the Burrow. He would lead those who wanted him away from those he loved.

Harry made it not more than twelve paces into the yard when he heard a curse from behind him,

"Patrificus Totatlus!"

Harry felt his arms and legs snap together, and he fell stiff and flat into the yard. He landed on his face.

Harry felt the cool grass on his skin. His nose had started to trickle blood from where he'd landed on it. It rather hurt. Then came the sound of running footsteps, a single pair of feet. Farther away he could hear more coming, but they kept further back.

He then felt hands grip him unceremoniously under his right side and roll him over onto his back. It was Ginny, the look of fury on her face unmistakable. There was anger and pain in her eyes, and he could see tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"You're going to stay like that for awhile!" she shouted at him.

Barely in the farthest depths of his peripheral vision, Harry could see Mrs. Weasley attempting to run to them, but she was being held back by George.

"Let her have her say, Mum!" He said firmly.

Ginny kneeled at Harry's side, her chest heaving. Her tears still running unchecked.

"You GIT!" She yelled, "You filthy, filthy GIT!" she pounded her fist on Harry's chest. Her fists hurt, but not as much as the pain he saw in her eyes.

"When are you going to get it?" she shouted to the world at large. "Harry Potter, you're going to listen to me now." Ginny said angrily. She started shaking with emotion.

"I thought we talked about this! I thought we were through with you trying to leave me behind to go fight some noble battle! I'm not some damsel that you need to rescue. I may not have brought down the Dark Lord, but I was there with you in the Department of Mysteries, and I fought again when the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts the night you went traipsing off with Dumbledore! I'm still here! Then, you and Hermione and Ron go running off to find those Horcrux things, and from what I've heard you nearly got killed doing it not once but several times!" Ginny was shouting now.

Mrs. Weasley and George quietly walked forward but stopped several feet away, allowing Ginny her space to say her piece. The looks on their faces Harry couldn't decipher. There was concern. There was resolve, even patience and understanding. Harry wanted to sigh and couldn't.

"Do you have any idea, any at all, of what kind of place Hogwarts was like with you lot gone? Do you have any idea of what we went through? It was HELL!" Ginny yelled.

"We were tortured. We were made to put others through the cruciatus curse, but still we tried to do our part. We couldn't be with you, much as some of us, as much as I, wanted to be. But you wouldn't take me with you. You had to go off by yourselves and leave us to it."

Ginny heaved a great sigh. Harry saw some of her anger leave her.

"You don't know what it was like. You have no idea." Ginny said in a small voice.

"You know, you really taught us well in the D.A., we learned a lot. We learned how to resist them. How to persevere when they trying to break us. You gave us focus." She swallowed and then went on; "But through it all, every day, even that last day when you came and Voldemort showed up and things really started to happen, we were able to fight. I was able to fight. I held my own." She said pointing at her self.

Ginny looked down at Harry. All he could do is stare back up at her. He could feel his own tears starting and he was powerless stop them or wipe them away.

She didn't understand. How could he tell her? How could he make her know?

He was angry too. He wanted to shout and yell and make his thoughts known. He couldn't go through losing another person he loved. Not George, not Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, not Ron or Hermione, and most definitely NOT HER.

The very thought of her being in danger tormented him. It crept into his dreams. It haunted his thoughts. Didn't she understand? He couldn't stand it. Yet here he lay, in a body bind curse. He couldn't even respond to her.

"Harry. I'm about to turn seventeen. I'll be of age in less than two weeks. I've accomplished a lot. I've been through a lot. I know you feel like you have to protect me, and that's sweet. But Harry you have to understand this: You can't protect me all the time. You can't protect me everywhere I might go. You have to trust me to be able to protect myself." Ginny sighed, and tried to work a smile onto her face.

"Its not like I'm the little girl who needs rescuing from the Chamber of Secrets again." There was humor in the comment, but more to it there was truth.

All Harry could do was lay there in the grass staring up at the young woman he loved so much. He wanted to hold her, but right now even that was denied him due to this stupid curse she'd inflicted upon him.

Then Ginny bent down low over him, her hair falling in waves over his face. The sensation was heavenly. Ginny kissed him gently and whispered quietly so only he could hear:

"I love you. More than anything or anyone Harry Potter. I. Love. You." Ginny punctuated each of the last three words with gentle taps on his still bleeding nose.

She lovingly wiped the blood away from his face with the cuff of her robes. Then she stood up.

"Now, I'm going to release you from the curse. You can get up and we can _talk._ But if you try and run out on me again, you'll be right back here and it might take me awhile to calm down and let you up again." she said with a smile.

Harry couldn't even nod.

Ginny stood up and quickly performed the counter-curse. Instantly Harry felt his body relax as the curse was lifted. He gingerly reached up and felt his nose. It wasn't broken, but still was quite tender.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry wanted to glare at her, but the best he could do was mumble something unintelligible.

When Ginny held out her hand, Harry took it and allowed her to help him up.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it? Letting me help you?" she asked.

This time Harry did glare at her, but he kept his temper and sighed.

"Thanks," He quipped. He was annoyed now.

"Harry..." began Mrs. Weasley.

She looked as if she didn't quite know what to say.

"No Mrs. Weasley, its my fault. I'm sorry." Harry said and sighed again.

He had to try to make Ginny understand. He had to let her know why it was so hard for him to let her take chances. Maybe Mrs. Weasley being there could work to his advantage, she was a mother after all, she of all people would understand. He just hoped that when he said what he needed to say, that Ginny too would understand as well.

"Ginny, look I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. It was selfish. And in doing that I broke my promise to you about not going anywhere that you couldn't be. I understand that." Harry began.

Ginny's expression softened a little, and George looked a little less protective. Harry decided that he needed these people above all the rest to know where he stood and why. Ron and Hermione knew of course, that was different. But George had lost his twin, Mrs. Weasley a son. They would know why Harry felt the way he did. What it was like to lose someone so close. They would have to side with him and help Harry make Ginny understand why he couldn't put her at risk. They had to. Ginny was their only daughter, only sister.

"No argument there." She replied.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I know."

"You know," Harry whispered, barely loud enough to hear, "But, well, Ginny its like this." And Harry told her.

He carefully, painfully outlined everything for her. He opened himself up to the three Weasleys standing there in front of him as he'd never opened himself before. He explained about the loss of his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. Even Fred.

Harry explained in excruciating detail what those losses had felt like. What they'd done to him. A lot of it was the same things he'd told Ginny that night after the battle of Hogwarts. Some of it was new. He allowed the grief and the pain that he kept so tightly bottled to bubble up a little bit and let the pain out a little bit to help make her understand.

Harry saw the looks of concern, shared pain, and even horror as he described everything he'd gone through. And then, since he was baring his soul anyway, he went over his life with the Dursleys and what that life was like. About how the Weasley home had become something of a refuge for him.

When he finished, Harry felt spent. Just as spent as if he'd just completed the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament again. He felt like he'd been down this road before, and for a moment his thoughts turned toward that day he and Hermione had visited Grimmauld Place. He found it was just as painful for him as before, almost. "Don't you think I feel some of those losses too, just as much as you do?" Ginny asked.

She stepped forward and took Harry's hand, guiding him back towards to house. Mrs. Weasley fell into step on the other side, taking Harry's other hand. Then before he could stop her, he found himself the recipient of a great motherly hug.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley cried, "I never knew."

Harry felt horrible for what he'd done to her. Not that every word wasn't true, but he'd have saved her from hearing this if there was any other way.

"But Harry," she went on, "You need to know something. Just because you lost those closest to you, it doesn't mean that you're going to lose us too."

This wasn't what Harry was expecting.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't think you understand..." Harry began to say.

He felt Ginny's grip on his hand tighten, and then he was being whirled around by George. The abruptness of this move startled Harry, as did the look of cold determination on George's face.

"No Harry," George said, "You're the one who doesn't understand."

"What do you.." Harry started to say, but George cut him off.

"Look Harry; we get that you lost your family. We get that you lost those closest to you. We did too. We don't want to lose any more of our family, Harry."

Harry looked guiltily over at Ginny.

"I know, I don't want you to either." Harry replied.

"Its not Ginny I'm referring to." George said matter-of-factly. "Its you."

Harry did a double take. "Harry, don't you think we care about you? Don't you think you're just as much a part of our family as if you'd been born to it? Don't you think it would devastate us to see you hurt or worse? Harry, I know you've not been brought up to know this, but you have to understand: Family sticks together. And you are a part of our family. Its as simple as that."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood next to George, and all three gazed at Harry. Waiting for the realization to dawn on him of the sincerity of what George had said.

Harry realized that George was right. He understood that on a fundamental level.

He also knew that he'd failed in his efforts to enlist George and his mother to help him protect Ginny. They had seen right through those efforts and cast them aside to help him, Harry, to finally understand. And understand he did.

He would always try to protect Ginny, that was in his nature. But he would no longer do it leaving her behind. They would face their obstacles together. And now, the only protection Harry could offer Ginny was his best efforts in making sure she was as prepared to meet those obstacles as she could be. That was exactly what he would do.

Harry let them guide him into the house. There was a lot to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry decided to let Mrs. Weasley fawn all over him. He quickly determined that the fastest way to get it over with, without hurting her feelings, was to let her just get on with it. It seemed to make her feel better. Ginny sat with him in the kitchen holding his hand while George went plowing through the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"George, why don't you bring Angelina over for dinner? It would be wonderful if I could meet her and.." Mrs. Weasley stopped at George's interruption.

"Mom, you've met her before." he said.

"But you weren't dating then."

"That you know of," George said with a wink.

Harry remembered that George had taken Angelina to the Yule Ball in his fourth year. "Anyway, I'm not sure now is a good time."

Before Mrs. Weasley could say any more, a voice could be heard from outside.

"POTTER! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT NOW AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Came a loud voice, the volume of which had been magically altered to make it much louder.

Harry stood up and was immediately followed by Ginny. George stepped away from the kitchen towards the door and the sound of the voice. Mrs. Weasley, after a moment's surprise, stood too. Together the four of them moved cautiously towards the door.

Harry's insides started to turn. His first thought was to protect Ginny. She however seemed to have other ideas. The grip on his hand tightened considerably. His mind raced for ideas on how to face this unknown threat.

George stepped forward and opened the door to the house a little.

"And what makes you think Harry Potter is here?" George asked calmly, "He could be anywhere."

"We know Weasley, never mind how. We saw him and your sister disapparate out of Diagon Alley, we know he is here."

The voice was just as loud, but the tone had changed. It was like they were carrying on a conversation. Or buying time, Harry realized. "Stay here," Harry whispered quietly in Ginny's ear, "I'll be right back."

When Ginny seemed reluctant to let go of Harry's hand, he leaned forward and added, "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to check something." Ginny nodded and let go. Harry ran through the house and checked through some of the windows. There weren't any other Death Eaters other than the ones outside the door. Of those gathered there, there were five of them.

Think! Thought Harry. They were trapped in the house. Just because he couldn't see other Death Eaters didn't mean they weren't there, or that more weren't coming. What could they do? Escape? Harry checked the floo powder in the little clay pot by the fire place. There was some there, not much, but enough to make an escape.

But why should they have to run? The house had just been rebuilt! There had to be another way. If only there was some way he could even the odds. Harry's mind continued to race, thinking of first one idea then another. Then he realized; his invisibility cloak! He ran upstairs to Ron's room and grabbed his dad's old cloak from the end of his bed.

There wasn't time to explain what he wanted to do. Harry could hear the Death Eaters continuing their threats downstairs. "Give us Potter, and you will live."

"Sorry, I might if he was here. Well, no I wouldn't. I guess you'll have to look elsewhere." George said starting to shut the door.

"Weasley! You can't hide him there forever. Send him out or everyone dies!"

Harry put on the cloak and ran back downstairs. Ginny jumped a foot off the ground when he quietly sidled up next to her.

"Harry! What in blazes are you doing?" she whispered harshly. The look in her eyes said it all. "You're not going out there!"

George heard what Ginny said. He turned slightly and motioned with his hand to stay back out of the open door way.

"It's the only way," said Harry, "if they think they're surrounded, they'll try to get away. I can sneak out the back and come up behind them..."

"No Harry, it's too dangerous!" Mrs. Weasley said in a desperate whisper.

"So is staying here!" Harry replied. "They've got us outnumbered and they've got us cornered. How long do you think it will be before more of them show up? If they're not already here now..." Harry ducked away, unseen in his cloak. He didn't wait for them to reply. He opened a window on the other side of the living room, and took a quick peek outside. Clear. Harry quickly crawled through and then shut it again from the outside.

Harry, with his back to the house, snuck around to get a quick look at the five Death Eaters who were standing in the yard, facing George and the Weasley house. He heard the dialog continue from outside. "...and I'm telling you Harry is not here!" George said forcefully.

"Enough of this! We know Potter is here. We want him. We want him now. Send him out, now, or you can die. We really don't care which."

Harry recognized the voice of the speaker. It was Mac Nair! He'd been the executioner chosen by the Ministry to behead Buckbeak! The larger one looked like it might be Rowle; he wasn't sure who the other three might be.

Harry was startled to hear a loud "WHAT?" from inside the house, and knew he had to make his move.

"HE'S IN THERE! GET HIM!" Yelled Mac Nair. The Death Eaters all started to move towards the house, their wands drawn and pointing towards the door. George slammed the door tight, and Harry knew that now was his chance.

He ran behind the broom shed and then used it to provide cover as he lifted his right arm, wand in hand, and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

MacNair's wand flew out of his hand, but Harry didn't stop to watch where it landed. He pointed his wand at Rowle and cast his next curse; "Stupify! Patrificus Totalus!" and the curses and jinxes flew.

Rowle went down but the other three had spotted where Harry was firing his curses from. They started to fire back. Jets of red and green light crisscrossed the yard in frenzied action. Harry knew he wouldn't last long against three Death Eaters.

Then the door to the house opened again and now George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley spilled out into the yard. The battle commenced in earnest. MacNair was in the yard trying to find a wand. Any wand. Rowle was sprawled in the grass, out cold for the moment.

Harry shed the invisibility cloak and stepped out from behind the broom shed and shouted "Imobulous!" and MacNair fell frozen in place. He turned to face the next Death Eater and felt a jet of green energy graze his face. Enraged Harry cast a return spell, Sectumsempra. One of the unknown Death Eaters howled in pain as Harry's curse caught him in the arm. He looked from Harry to Ginny and back to Harry again. Harry raised his wand to fire off another curse when the Death Eater ducked into a roll and came up with his wand pointed at Ginny. A jet of red light hit her square in chest and she went down in a heap.

Harry's breath left his lungs in a rush. A red haze clouded his eyes, and he barely heard Mrs. Weasley's scream of anguish, or noticed that George was going head to head with the other two Death Eaters. His actions became nothing more than movements based on experience and instinct. Harry was going to end this fight.

The two wizards dueled in the middle of the Weasley's yard, slinging curses and spells back and forth. Blocking one, deflecting another. Both seeking to gain an advantage and neither finding one. Then Harry finally got a break. A Confundus jinx caught the Death Eater and shifted his wand hand enough to give Harry a good opening. He took advantage of it and the Death Eater dropped to the earth, stunned.

Harry turned around. He was terrified at what he was going to see, but knew he had to look. "Ginny," he whispered.

George had managed to disarm one of the Death Eaters and Mrs. Weasley the other. All five of them were now sprawled on the Weasley lawn. Harry ran over to Ginny. She was sitting on the ground, her arms clutching her chest. She seemed to be having a hard time breathing. Mrs. Weasley and George came running over to where Ginny lay.

"Ginny! Are you okay? Ginny, speak to me!" Harry cried.

Mrs. Weasley took a closer look at Ginny then said to Harry over her shoulder, "She'll be fine. Just had the wind knocked out of her."

Harry's eyes couldn't leave Ginny. She looked so vulnerable and helpless lying there. He was afraid to blink. Then she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Chest hurts." She croaked in barely a whisper.

Harry gingerly knelt down next to her and tried to take her in his arms but she shrugged him off. "Why can't you listen?" She asked.

"I had to do something." Harry answered. He felt horrible. The look in her eyes and the pain she was in hurt Harry. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her, but she wasn't having it.

"You can't go running off by yourself like that!" she breathed, her eyes clinching shut in pain.

"Lets get you inside." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to help Ginny to her feet. Harry went to help, but George caught him by the shoulder, his grip firm.

"Harry, what about them?" He asked jerking his head towards the five Death Eaters still sprawled on the ground.

Harry sighed. He got up and walked over to the nearest one. He conjured ropes with his wand and secured first one, then another of the Death Eaters. George moved over to Rowle and MacNair and bound them tightly and then they both came upon the last one. Harry bound him with ropes while George unmasked him. "Do you know him?" Harry asked.

"No," answered George, "Do you?"

"No."

"We've got to notify the Ministry," George said. He left the Death Eaters where they lay on the ground and walked into the house. Harry was left outside, alone with his thoughts and feelings. Harry walked over and unmasked the last two Death Eaters. One of them looked a little familiar, the other one did not.

Harry retrieved his Invisibility Cloak from where he dropped it, then walked over to the barn and sat down with his back against it. From where he sat he could watch over the bound up Death Eaters and still see the house.

The Death Eaters came around one by one. Harry could see them struggling against the bonds that held them. Every now and again he would use an immobilization jinx to still them, and soon enough they learned to lay there quietly. Which gave Harry time to think. Many things troubled him. Had he done the right thing? The Death Eaters had outnumbered them. They didn't have any problems with killing everyone in the house just to try and get to him.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people apparating near by. He stood up, wand at the ready, and went to see who it was. "Who's there?" Harry called.

"Harry?" It was Mr. Weasley. He came forward with his own wand extended. Behind him was two other wizards both with wands in their hands. On seeing Harry they lowered their wands and Harry lowered his. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters. Five of them." Harry replied.

"What? Here?" asked Mr. Weasley. He rushed forward. Harry and the two other wizards followed.

"I know two of them, Rowle and MacNair, they were on the Astronomy Tower the night Dumbledore died. They were at Hogwarts for that last battle too." Harry said leading the Wizards to the group of Death Eaters who still remained bound and tied on the grounds of the Weasley yard.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry in disbelief. "Molly! Ginny!"

"They're inside with George. Ginny was hit but I think she's okay. I um, I stayed out here with them." Harry said nodding at the captured Death Eaters.

George came out of the house at that point. The wand in his hand pointed at the ground.

"George! Thank heavens you're here! Ginny...?"

George looked at Harry then back at his father before answering. "She's okay. A little shaken but fine. She got the wind knocked out of her. Mom's with her now."

"What did they want?" asked one of the wizards who had accompanied Mr. Weasley into the yard.

"Me." Was Harry's reply. He was starting to feel very stupid at the actions he'd taken when the Death Eaters arrived. He didn't know how else to handle it. Ginny was in danger, he had to act.

Everyone's eyes looked over at Harry. Harry only stared at the ground. He was worried about Ginny, angry with himself, and didn't quite know what to do about it. Hermione was gone so she couldn't help him. He was on his own to figure this one out.

George came walking into the yard and stood with Harry and the wizards while Mr. Weasley went dashing into his house to check on his daughter. Harry sorely wanted to follow. He looked up and saw George watching him. He gave Harry the barest nod. Harry smiled his thanks and followed Mr. Weasley at a run.

When he got into the house, Harry found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tending to Ginny who was laying on the couch in the living room. It was the same one George had laid on the night Snape had cursed off his ear. Her eyes found Harry as soon as he entered the house. "I'm sorry," Harry began.

"Don't," Ginny said quietly. "You did what you had to do."

Harry felt some relief. She didn't seem angry with him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, but I will be. I can breathe now. It doesn't hurt as bad." Ginny looked at Harry and scrutinized him carefully. Then she looked over at her parents and said, "You should have seen it Dad. He was amazing. Harry was able to use his cloak and get behind them. That's why we're still here. He took down two Death Eaters before they knew what was happening. We were able to take the other three together."

Mr. Weasley sat down hard in the large stuffed chair next to the couch were Ginny lay. He looked at Harry in amazement, then at Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and back to Harry again. "That's twice in one day." Mr. Weasley swallowed once, twice, and again. He ran his hands through his hair. "Two attacks in one day. It was supposed to be over. We've won." He sighed heavily.

"Yes, we've won." replied Harry, sitting down on the floor next to Ginny. He reached up and took her hand. "That doesn't mean that the Death Eaters accept it. It doesn't mean they won't want their revenge." Harry looked down at the floor and said quietly, "I'm sorry I brought this on you."

"Harry, I thought we went through this," George said in exasperation entering the house again, "YOU didn't do this. This," George gestured around in the air waving his hand in a circle, "This would have happened whether or not you're here. We're a pure blood family who doesn't have a problem with muggles. We'd've been marked for that alone."

"Harry," Ginny said sitting up. She was obviously still in some pain. She winced as she moved. Her eyes were tight and her breath caught. "You can't always be blaming yourself. Maybe there could have been a better way to handle this today. Maybe not. The point is its over. Those Death Eaters have lost. They're laying outside and we're in here, still in one piece."

"I think a bigger point," said Mrs. Weasley slowly and who had been quiet up until this point, "Is that we've been attacked here at home. You two have been attacked twice today. We're not safe here."

Harry looked over at her. There was fear in her eyes, along with concern for her family. She looked around the room and was clearly not happy with the realization she'd come to.

"There's Grimmauld Place. You're Welcome there. Its in London, so its close to the Ministry and Diagon Alley, and there's more than enough room..." Harry piped up.

He felt a little guilty at the happy feeling he got in saying this. Then he realized it was because he was finally able to do something to help the family that had given him so much. That wasn't a bad thing, was it?

Mrs. Weasley looked from Harry to Mr. Weasley to George to Ginny and back to Harry again.

"Harry dear, you really don't have to do that. We've got Muriel's place we can go to." She said sweetly to him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know you don't like being at your Aunt's place. I promise I really don't mind. Please?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, but Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then another thought crossed Harry's mind, "Besides, I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts anyway..."

"We can talk about that later." Said Mr. Weasley standing up. "Right now we need to get those Death Eaters out of here. I'm going to take them back to the Ministry. I want to talk to Kingsley too." Mr. Weasley kissed Mrs. Weasley gently on the cheek. "I'll be home as quick as I can."

Harry didn't know what more he could say or do. He took his new owl and went up to Ron's room. He sat down on his bed for a few minutes before remembering that he needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about his teaching job for the coming year. Harry got up and retrieved a sheet of parchment and a quill with some ink. He jotted down a quick request, and carefully tied it to Tyto's leg.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts School." Harry told the bird, then he opened the window and let the bird fly off into the late afternoon sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Two posts in one day. Sorry it took so long, I hope you all enjoy. Of course JKR owns all things Potter- we all know that. But it is sure a lot of fun to play around in her world for awhile. **

Chapter 14

Mr. Weasley came home that evening looking dead tired. He didn't have the usual pep in his walk and his eyes, always so kind and joyful, had a more haunted look. Dinner was a quiet and simple affair. Nothing more than hot soup and cold sandwiches. Nobody spoke very much. Each seemed occupied with their own thoughts.

Harry looked up a few times and caught Ginny looking back at him. Try as he might, he couldn't fathom the thoughts crossing her mind. She was quick enough to return his smile but was otherwise silent.

After the meal was over Harry helped clear the dishes and even washed them by hand simply for something to do. Even that mundane task didn't last very long and he was soon through with it. In an effort to find something to do, Harry went outside to take a walk. Ginny accompanied him.

Mrs. Weasley, on seeing that the pair was going outside, started to voice an objection. She acquiesced when she was made to understand that the walk would just be around the yard and surrounding grounds.

As soon as they were outside the door Ginny took Harry's hand and together they casually strolled around the yard. They walked quietly for awhile, each comfortable in the presence of the other. Then Ginny sighed and said, "Dad's scared."

"I'm not surprised," Harry replied.

"Mom is too. I think she wanted to believe that once Voldemort was dead those who followed him would just disappear."

"It would be nice." Harry observed, "But I don't think that's how it's going to be. I think there's enough of his supporters out there who are going to want vengeance for the death of their master. I'm surprised they waited this long."

The couple walked along together a little more, and then Ginny changed the subject.

"What do you think it will be like at Hogwarts?" she asked.

Harry thought about that question for a few minutes before answering slowly, thinking about his answer as he gave it.

"I think some of it will be the same. I think a lot of it will be very different. McGonagall will be Headmaster that will be one change..."

"And you'll be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Officially this time. Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

The couple came to the top of a little rise overlooking the pond. They sat down together to watch the setting sun. Ginny held on to Harry's right arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry answered her question. "A little."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, mostly I've been trying to think of how I'm going to divide up what I'm going to teach by the year. What to teach first years as opposed to second years and stuff like that. Probably start with simple defensive spells; maybe add some creatures like Lupen did. I'm really not sure of much else at the moment..."

"I'm sure that McGonagall will be happy with whatever you decide to do." Ginny said with a grin. "You are the Great Harry Potter after all."

Harry glared at Ginny but didn't respond. She'd touched upon something that had been gnawing at him. What would school be like now that he was teaching? What would the students be like? He found himself more than a little nervous at the thought of the coming year. He didn't have much opportunity to dwell on the subject before Ginny again changed the subject. This time to something much more current.

"I think Dad and Mum are going to take you up on your offer." she said simply.

Harry looked over at her hopefully, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes. Mom's scared. Dad too. They just got the house put back together again. I don't think they want to leave it again so soon, but in London with the Ministry so much closer, the Death Eaters would have to be crazy to attack us again."

"You can all stay as long as you like." Harry said with conviction. Ginny simply drew herself closer to him and in companionable silence they watched the sun descend under the horizon.

The next couple days were filled with the packing of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley put together all the things she wanted to take to London. Harry and Ginny packed their own things and the things Ron and Hermione would need as well.

The Ministry assigned two Aurors to watch over the Weasley home while the packing took place, and they helped to transport the items to Grimmauld Place. Kingsley, in his wisdom, placed extra protective charms and spells over both homes, and arranged for Aurors to pose as muggle policemen assigned to patrol the London street outside the old Order Headquarters.

The tedium of packing and moving was broken twice by owls delivering messages. One, Harry's own owl Tyto, was from Professor McGonagall requesting Harry to come and meet her at Hogwarts to discus his new temporary teaching position. The other was a beautiful bird with intensely colorful plumage in a range of colors from Ron and Hermione announcing that they'd made it to Australia safely.

Harry felt a little nervous about his upcoming appointment, and Ginny busied herself to reassure him and calm his nerves. Harry even invited her to come to Hogwarts with him, suggesting they could stop in Hogsmeade for lunch before coming home.

Ginny accepted, and Mrs. Weasley agreed to the excursion only upon learning that both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade would have Aurors assigned to them as extra protection for the school.

When Harry asked Mr. Weasley about the Aurors, he learned that the numbers of Aurors who worked for the Ministry was seriously depleted. Kingsley had recalled some from retirement and even temporarily reassigned wizards and witches from other departments to cover the current shortage.

The trip to Hogwarts would be a quick one, even with the extra Aurors stationed nearby. But Harry had a little bit of an agenda. He'd not forgotten that Ginny's Birthday was coming up. He wanted to get her something special. He had no idea what however, and so part of the time in Hogsmeade would be spent by Harry observing Ginny and trying to figure out what he wanted to get for her.

They dressed and ate breakfast that morning in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, happy to have a house full of people again, prepared a simple yet tasty breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit. When they finished Harry grabbed the pouch Hagrid had given him, where he kept his money and the Marauder's Map, and then he and Ginny picked up their wands and bid Mrs. Weasley good-bye. They disapparated from just inside the front door of Grimmauld Place to Hogsmeade Village.

When Ginny asked why they didn't just use the floo network to go from Grimmauld Place directly into Hogwarts, Harry merely said he fancied an outing for the day. He was so happy about the idea that he and Ginny could have a day to themselves that Ginny couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of it too.

They apparated to the station at Hogsmeade. Harry looked up the road towards Hogsmeade village itself, then back the other way where Hogwarts castle lay just over the hill. They stepped down off the train station and went into Hogsmeade briefly. The two young people were under strict instructions to, for their own protection, report to the newly founded satellite office of the Ministry of Magic and let the Aurors who were stationed there know that they had arrived.

The office they went into looked like nothing more than a large rooming house. They stepped into the lobby to find a sign neatly lettered that advertised to those entering what they could find of the ministry within the building, and where it was located:

Floor One: Auror's Office, Suite One. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Suite Two. Department for the Disposal of Magical Creatures, Suite Three. Accidental Magical Reversal Department, Suite Four.

Floor Two: Department of Magical Transportation including Portkey, Broom, Hogwarts Express, and Floo Network, Suite One. Department of Muggle Relations, Suite Two. Department of International Magical Cooperation, Suite Three. National Quidditch League Office, Suite Four.

Basement: Satellite office for Gringott's Bank, Suite B One. St. Mungo's Department of Magical Malady and Injury, Suite B Two.

Harry and Ginny went into the first suite and found a balding old wizard with horn rimmed spectacles and a large wart on the side of his nose snoozing behind a desk. He started when they entered.

"Wha? 'Oo goes there?" he said.

Harry thought for an older Wizard, he sounded a lot like Stan Shunpike who used to conduct the Knight Bus. Harry stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Harry Potter sir." he said, then gestured to Ginny, "This is Ginny Weasley. We were told we had to report to you when we got to Hogsmeade?"

"Too right you were! Too right." he said and then started rummaging through the sheets of parchment on his desk. "Ah! 'ere we are!" he said picking up the sheet he was apparently looking for. 'arry Potter and guest." he looked at Harry and glanced up into his hairline, as if trying to verify it was really him.

Harry felt a moment's irritation at that people felt they needed to recognize him by his scar. Then he came around his desk and looked Harry squarely in the eyes.

"Right nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I'm Timothy Treadwell; head Auror of this 'ere office. There's two others in the village on patrol. If you get into trouble on the path up to the school, you'll only need to send up red sparks and they'll come find you."

Treadwell went and sat back down at his desk. He lightly tapped his wand on the cup of tea sitting off to one side and it immediately it started steaming. Hi picked it up and sipped it, then went on. "When you're finished at the school, if you could please stop in 'ere again on your way home. We'll let the Ministry know you're leaving and they'll know you're on your way back London."

Harry and Ginny thanked the auror and left the building. They walked along in companionable silence for a few minutes before Harry asked, "The Ministry in Hogsmeade? How long has that been there I wonder?"

"I overheard Dad tell Mum that the Ministry was talking about putting an office here since Dumbledore died. He said it makes sense since it's the only entirely magical community in all of Great Britain." Ginny answered. She and Harry were taking their time walking back through Hogsmeade and on up to the castle.

"Was it there last year?" Harry wondered.

"Not that I remember. I lost my Hogsmeade privileges early in the year, "She looked sideways at Harry. "When Neville, Luna, and I tried to re-start the D.A."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He kept walking with Ginny beside him. They were on their way to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry and Ginny were walking along the well trodden road from Hogsmeade to the school. As they came around a final bend, the two winged boars that marked the gates to Hogwarts grounds came into view. It was with a sense of building apprehension that they entered the grounds. It was August now, just a few days after Harry's birthday. The battle was months ago, just before spring. What would it look like? Would it be the same? How much different would it be? Could it be?

The path to the castle was clear of debris from the battles that had been fought on the grounds. When the castle itself came into view, Harry thought at first glance it looked like the same old place. All the turrets and walls were there. Everything looked pretty much the way it did. Then, upon closer inspection as they got closer to the school, it was clear there had been a great battle here, and that many repairs had been made. There were chips and gouges that looked fresh on the steps and walls. Even some of the statues looked as if they had seen better days.

As they approached the steps up to the large doors into the castle, they saw Professor McGonagall waiting for them at the top. She was dressed in her green tartan robes and a matching hat sat majestically on her head. She wore the same square rimmed spectacles she had since the time Harry first saw her. Her hands were clasped in front and Harry noticed her wand was in them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, welcome back to Hogwarts." McGonagall said with a smile. "I'm so glad you came."

"Sure Professor," said Harry. He was startled by how much older she looked even now, after a few short months. "I'm happy to be here."

"We both are Professor." Added Ginny.

Headmistress McGonagall showed her visitors into the castle and bade them to follow her up to her office. She led them down the corridors known so well to all students who went to Hogwarts. Past the Great Hall, up the Grand Stair Case through more halls and corridors until finally they stood before the griffin who stood at the entryway to the Headmaster's Office.

Harry was thunderstruck. Most of the school had been put back to rights in good order. There were still empty spaces on the walls where statues or suits of armor once stood. Places bare where a painting had once hung on the wall.

The Headmistress noticed where Harry's attention had gone, and she commented on it. "Most things have been repaired. The house elves have been spending their time repairing what they can. Of course repairs to the school itself had to come first. It's only been recently that some of the paintings and statuary have been returned."

Harry could only nod his head. Ginny too was very quiet as she observed the school around her.

"Shall we go up?" asked the Headmistress gently. She seemed to understand that the sights around Harry and Ginny had come as something of a shock.

When Harry didn't respond, Ginny nodded and said, "Sure Professor."

McGonagall turned around and gestured at the large Griffin statue in front of them. "Albus Dumbledore." she commanded. Right away the statue jumped to one side, and the revolving spiral staircase began moving up to the office last occupied by Severus Snape and before him, Albus Dumbledore.

The trio rode the stairs up to the office and was shown inside. They were invited to sit down, and Professor McGonagall poured them a cup of tea. "I'm sorry, Potter. I'm sure this must be very hard for you." she said kindly.

Harry looked around at the portraits on the walls, the books in their shelves, and noticed right away that all the gizmos and whatsits that Dumbledore had were gone. The only remnant of him was the large portrait directly behind McGonagall's desk. Its occupant was currently asleep. Then it occurred to Harry that something was amiss. Where was Professor Snape? Just because he wasn't Professor for a full term shouldn't mean anything. Neither should it matter that he wasn't liked by most of the people who knew him or cared to remember him! He deserved a spot on the wall too! Harry's anger started simmering.

"Something the matter, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Apparently she'd been observing Harry.

"Well Professor, its just that, well...where's Professor Snape's portrait?" Harry asked.

Whatever it was Ginny and Professor McGonagall were expecting to hear, that certainly wasn't it. Professor McGonagall looked startled. Ginny's eyes opened wide, and then her brow furrowed in anger.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny gasped.

Professor McGonagall put her hand over her heart and looked as if she was going to be sick. Even the paintings, many of whom had only been pretending to sleep, began shouting and making their feelings about the man known. "I think you had better explain your feelings on this Potter. Quickly." McGonagall said waiving for the paintings to be silent.

"I'm sorry, Professor, really I am. I just feel that he should have a spot on these walls too." Harry said. He really didn't feel like going into specifics just now, and only just realized that out of all the conversations he'd had with Ginny, this was one topic he'd not brought up.

Harry saw the look of betrayal and hurt on Ginny's face, and there was a grim skepticism on Professor McGonagall's face as well. "Would you care to explain your position?" she said.

Ginny angrily let go of Harry's hand and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry knew he'd hurt her feelings. As much as he didn't feel like discussing Professor Snape and Harry's changed feelings towards the man, he found himself in a position where he needed to.

"Well, it's like this Professor..." and Harry proceeded to tell the story about Professor Snape. How he had known Harry's mother before they came to Hogwarts. About how they were friends, and about how Professor Snape had loved Harry's mother only to watch her fall in love with another man; James Potter, Harry's father.

Harry then described how it was Professor Snape who begged Dumbledore to protect Lily, and by proxy James when it became clear that Voldemort was hunting them. When that protection failed, he begged again for Dumbledore to protect Harry, because Harry was the last living part of Lily whom he had loved so much. Harry even went over the fact that Snape's patronus was a doe. The same as his mother's.

When Harry had finished, both Ginny and Professor McGonagall had tears in their eyes. Ginny's arms uncrossed, but her hand didn't find Harry's again. McGonagall looked at Harry for a long while before speaking.

"It seems as if I had underestimated Severus. Underestimated him and misjudged him terribly." she said. Then she seemed to be carefully thinking about how to phrase her next comment. "There are those who would disagree with me, even after knowing this story as I do now, but I will promise you this Potter. Before I leave this office as Headmaster, Professor Snape will have a portrait on that wall."

"Thank You, Professor." Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall studied Harry intently for a few minutes. She sat back in her chair looking calmly at him, then at Harry and Ginny together. She then sat back and began to speak. "Mister Potter, let us now address why we're here today, shall we?"

"Our new Minister of Magic has informed me that you have agreed to my offer to teach here at Hogwarts for one year. He has informed you of my terms?"

Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled at her before replying, "Yes, Professor. He has. I understand that you want me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That is correct Mr. Potter. Seeing as how you already have some experience with that job," Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Harry, and he knew she was referring to his stint as teaching the students in Dumbledore's Army in Harry's fifth year. "And seeing as how that is one post still open here at the school, I felt you were a natural candidate to offer the job to. It might interest you to know that I already have a long term replacement for you after you're agreed upon year has ended."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but it was Ginny who asked, "Who is that, Professor?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Both Harry and Ginny's mouths opened in shock. It was a moment before either of them could close them again. "NEVILLE?" They said in unison, both in surprise.

"Indeed. You seem to be taken by surprise at this news. Might I ask why?"

Both Harry and Ginny were fumbling for explanations, but Ginny finally answered coherently. "I just never thought of him as a professor."

"Neither did I," added Harry. Then he stopped and thought about the idea for a minute. Neville had performed admirably in both the battle against Voldemort and the battle in the Astronomy Tower. Both times he'd come away largely in one piece. It was Neville too who had thought of using the Room of Requirement as a hideout during Snape's administration of Hogwarts. He was the one who had signaled the others that in the D.A. that Harry was back and that the battle was about to begin. He really was a good choice for the job. Harry told the new Headmistress his thoughts.

"Precisely why I selected him when he applied. The only reason he is not currently able to take on the job is that his grandmother has recently discovered she has a lot to be proud of in Neville and has taken him on an extended holiday."

Harry and Ginny expressed their happiness for Neville and Professor McGonagall went on. "Now, Harry besides being a Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I should also like for you to take on the mantle as Head of Gryffindor House for this year as well. As a returning Gryffindor yourself, I'm sure the students will be most pleased to have you."

Harry didn't know what to say. A professor and Head of House? He didn't really know much about what the Head of any house did, except give notices and provide leadership in certain situations that were considered too grave or too important to leave to the Head Boy or Head Girl.

They also served as the contact point for parents when an urgent need came up. Such as when a snake bit your father, or when you run a flying car into a Whomping Willow remembered Harry. It didn't sound like a lot of extra work, and he did feel as if he owed the Headmistress a favor after she resolved to make sure Professor Snape's portrait would also be posted in the Headmaster's office. "I can do that, Professor."

"Thank You Mr. Potter," replied McGonagall, "Now then to move on. I understand both Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be returning to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," said Harry, "at least I think so."

"They are." confirmed Ginny with a grin, "Hermione's not about to miss this chance to make up for last year. She also told me that if Ron thinks he's taking the year off, he's gravely mistaken."

"I see. Thank you, Miss. Weasley." McGonagall then turned to Harry, "I will be naming them as Head Boy and Head Girl. I will send them owls to this effect; however you may inform them if you wish."

The meeting went on from there. Harry and Ginny sat quietly as the discussion went on. Harry would be assigning the course books for the year, and would be responsible for drawing up his teaching schedule. Professor McGonagall looked pleased when Harry had informed her of his teaching decisions so far, and made suggestions as to which books Harry could use that would best match his teaching style.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain would be selected by Harry, who immediately, and with Professor McGonagall's blessing, informed Ginny that she would be taking that job. Harry would also have to select Prefects for his house as well.

A list of known students who would be attending Hogwarts come the start of term was given to Harry. He was very surprised to see so many names he recognized on it. When he pointed this out to his new boss, Professor McGonagall stated: "I was quite surprised that more students didn't take the opportunity to study abroad and finish the school years they had started here. In fact quite the opposite has happened. When it was hinted in the Daily Prophet that you might be teaching here, we've had a number of applications from Schools of Magic around the world for student transfers. It seems as thought everyone has heard of you and your victory Mr. Potter. The fact that you will be teaching here is going to make parents feel a lot safer sending their children here."

A troubling realization came to Harry when Professor McGonagall made this comment. What about those Death Eaters who had so recently tried to come after him? What about those who were still out there even now, biding their time? Harry explained his concerns to the Headmistress.

"Mr. Potter, I'm aware of the dangers you speak of, and indeed have even heard of the recent attack on you at the Weasley home and in Diagon Alley. As I'm sure you're aware, the Ministry has seen fit to station Aurors both here and in Hogsmeade to fend off anyone who might rashly decide to intrude upon this school. Also it should be noted that the defenses of this school have, both magical and otherwise, been strengthened and fortified."

Harry could only nod his head in acceptance. Of course they would have been. They were probably building up those defenses at the same time the school was being rebuilt.

"Now then Mr. Potter, before I show you to your classroom and your office where your quarters will be, I have one other topic I wish to discus." Professor McGonagall said. Her countenance while always kind but firm took on a new level of assertiveness.

"Mr. Potter, the Minister has also informed me he made you aware of my decision to bend the school rule, for this one year only, to allow you and Miss Weasley to continue your relationship even though you are a professor."

"That's correct Professor." Harry said. Ginny nodded at this as well.

"I intend to honor that commitment; however I do so with some reservation. I need you to understand that both you and Miss. Weasley will be expected to uphold the standards of your house and your school when you are together. You will keep to a strict degree of decorum when you are within these walls. I understand it is to be expected for young love to want to find expression. Please see to it that you use your utmost discretion when you choose to find a place to, um, express yourselves."

Harry felt color rising in his cheeks, and noticed that Ginny was having a similar reaction. This was most definitely not a topic of discussion Harry wanted to have with his old Professor. He suddenly found the laces of his trainers very interesting.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said kindly and in a lower tone, "I certainly don't begrudge you," then nodding to Ginny, "Nor you, Ginny, the love you two have found. I really hope for the best for both of you. Just please remember where you are and who you are before you decide to act like love struck kids."

"I will Professor." said Ginny. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Good. Then shall I show you your classroom Harry?" Professor McGonagall said standing up.

"Yes, please." Harry answered her, standing with Ginny who now took his hand again.

"Then this way please." and Professor McGonagall led them out of the Headmaster's office. When the door was swinging shut, Harry swore he heard a familiar voice say behind him, "Ah yes. Young love..."

It turned out that Harry's classroom was the same room used by the other Defense Against the Dark Arts professors before him. He was familiar with both the room, and the office adjacent to it. What was new was the staff quarters that he had never seen.

Through a door in the office was where Harry would be staying while he was teaching at Hogwarts. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, some shelves for books, and a small fireplace. On table near the bed was a pitcher, basin, and water goblet.

Professor McGonagall advised Harry that he could decorate the areas he was responsible for as he wished. She also pointed out that the fireplace in his office was connected to the Floo Network and outlined the rules concerning students using his office for travel and when it was allowed.

When the tour of the classroom was over, Professor McGonagall outlined for Harry what his own schedule would be like. What days he would be teaching, what days when he would be the student being tutored. It turned out that Harry's schedule was quite as full as he expected Hermione's to be. He sadly noted that he had some, though very little, free time that he might spend with Ginny, Ron, or Hermione.

Professor McGonagall reviewed a list of school policies and what Harry's wages for teaching were to be, even overriding his wishes not to be paid for the job. She seemed to take some offense to this last point. It was Ginny and the look that she gave him that gave Harry cause to abandon that particular argument.

Then the tour was over, and it was time to return to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny bade Headmistress McGonagall farewell and left the castle together hand in hand. It felt like they'd been in the castle most of the day. It turned out, when Harry remembered to look at his watch, that it was early afternoon. They still had time for lunch. Harry secretly hoped that they would have some time to do a little window shopping as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry and Ginny walked back to Hogsmeade together in companionable silence. Each was deep in their own thoughts. Harry had a lot on his mind. Not only would he be a Professor, but Head of Gryffindor House as well! It was a lot to think about. He wondered if he might be able to get Hermione to help him draft out his lesson plans, and from there his thoughts drifted to wondering how she and Ron were faring in Australia finding her parents.

He didn't hear Ginny when she first asked him a question and he asked her to repeat it.

"I said 'Do you think I'll make a good Quidditch captain?'" she asked.

Harry hadn't really thought about whether or not she'd be a good captain. Though now that he did, he was certain she'd be a natural at it. She was direct, fair minded, and wasn't afraid to tell it like it is. All good traits for a team leader. She, like the rest of her brothers, had a little bit of a temper. But she was quick to ride it out and think logically too.

"I think you'll be a great captain! Really great! Better than I ever was. Probably better than Wood too, come to think of it." Harry said wholeheartedly.

"Do you really think so?" Ginny asked. She seemed a little unsure.

Harry took Ginny in his arms and bent his head forward until both of their foreheads were touching. In a husky voice he said, "I do."

Ginny took the opportunity to kiss Harry deeply. They stood there like that for several minutes in the middle of the road to Hogsmeade. Taking a rare quiet moment together.

"Thank You," Ginny said when they finished.

"Anytime." Harry smiled at her and they continued walking towards Hogsmeade.

Then an idea occurred to Harry. One that when it came to his mind, he wondered why he didn't think of it sooner. "Ginny," Harry said.

"Hmmm..?"

"I was thinking, why don't you use my Firebolt when we return to school? I won't have a use for it as a teacher. I want you to use it." Harry said.

Ginny froze in her footsteps. The look she gave Harry was one of complete shock. "You mean it? You really want me to use your Firebolt?" The excitement was clear in her voice.

"Sure I do. And as your New Head of House I expect you to use it to win the House Cup!" Harry said with a grin.

Ginny nearly tackled Harry with the force of the hug she gave him. It was so tight that Harry was reminded for a minute of what one of Hagrid's hugs felt like. He returned the hug in equal measure. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Thank you, Harry. Thank you!"

The rest of the walk into Hogsmeade was consumed with talk about Quidditch. They reviewed tactics, strategy, rules, and various plays they had seen that they thought might be of use.

They got to the Three Broomsticks and went inside. Together they enjoyed a nice lunch in a table at the back of the pub where the discussion continued. After lunch they walked around town looking into the windows of each shop they passed.

They stopped into the Owl Post to send an Owl to Ron and Hermione by express to announce that there were some surprises awaiting them when they came home. Continuing on through the little village, Harry watched carefully at the things that Ginny looked at. Robes, Quidditch Gear, and some other odds and ends that she seemed interested in.

It was while Harry was making these observations that he noticed that they too were being observed. He first noticed it when he happed to see someone standing across the street staring at them in the reflection in a shop window. He would have passed it off as nothing except for two things; he could have sworn he'd seen the person before, and the look on the person's face made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

When Harry turned around to look directly at the person however, they were nowhere to be seen. He divided his attention now on what things Ginny looked at, and those around him. There were witches and wizards, goblins and a couple house elves. He even thought he saw a hag going into the Hog's Head. Harry's senses were on alert.

He did his best to keep his distraction from Ginny, but she was too observant for this to succeed for long. "Harry, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied, his eyes scanning the shops and walkways of the village.

"Don't give me that! I can tell you're worried about something. What gives?" Ginny said in consternation.

"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it." Ginny stopped walking and stood in the middle of the road. She crossed her arms and Harry immediately recognized the feisty look in her eyes. "Harry...?"

"It's nothing, really." Harry tried. This only seemed to aggravate her more.

"Fine, I thought I saw something back in the window of a shop back there. When I turned to look and see what it was, it was gone. I've not seen it since and as you noticed I've been looking."

"What was it you thought you saw?" Ginny asked now curious.

"Someone watching us. Look, can we move out of the road now?"

"What?" Ginny looked momentarily surprised, "OH! Sorry," and she let Harry guide her off to one side. It happened to be back at the satellite office of the Ministry. "So, do you know who it was?" she continued.

"No. They looked kind of familiar, but I didn't get a good enough look to be sure of anything."

"And you haven't seen anyone since?"

"No."

Ginny relaxed a bit. "You're probably right then, nothing." Harry relaxed a little himself. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess. Mom's probably getting a little worried anyway."

Harry and Ginny went back into the Ministry and checked with the Auror, Treadwell. He politely asked them about their trip to the village and then the couple took their leave. They walked back up to the train station, and from there they apparated back to Grimmauld Place. They didn't see the figure who was watching them from the train station window.

Mrs. Weasley was every bit as worried as Ginny had predicted. The effect of Harry and Ginny's coming home was almost instantaneous. She couldn't sit down for several minutes after their return. Ginny gave Harry an "I told you so." look that he couldn't help but smile at.

The person in Hogsmeade that he thought he saw bothered him. Harry couldn't say why exactly. They didn't do anything. They didn't even say anything. But there was definitely something there. Harry continued to think the matter through, but wasn't able to come up with anything. Harry put on a pleasant face and did his best to be a part of the activity and conversation.

Later Mr. Weasley came home with George in tow. The group had a quiet dinner as Harry and Ginny relayed what their day was like up at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley absolutely gushed over Ginny being made Quidditch Captain, and again over the news that Harry would not only be teaching but also be Head of Gryffindor House. It was by unspoken agreement that they didn't let slip the news about Hermione and Ron being made Head Boy and Head Girl. They would save that surprise for when the two made it back home.

The conversation was easy and for that Harry was grateful. He had enough on his mind already. Ginny seemed to catch on that Harry's participation was forced. She kept looking at him, and like him did not mention what Harry thought he saw. Another thing Harry was grateful for. Then he remembered a reason why he'd wanted to explore Hogsmeade anyway; a gift for Ginny.

"So Ginny, I suppose you'll be wanting a new broom." Mr. Weasley said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked up and smiled. So did Ginny. "Well actually no. Harry said I could use his Firebolt since he's going to be teaching anyway." Ginny said looking at Harry. She had a huge grin on her face, and her eyes were bright with joy.

Harry was struck again by how beautiful she was. His determination to get Ginny a gift for her birthday increased tenfold. He would make sure it happened. Then he had an idea. George worked in Diagon Alley; maybe he could George to help him. It was worth a shot.

When the evening started winding down, Harry asked George if he could speak privately to him. This elicited suspicious looks from Ginny and her Mother. Mr. Weasley was engrossed in the Daily Prophet and was currently ignoring them.

"What's on your mind young Potter?" asked George with a hint of his old conspiring grin.

Harry couldn't help but grin back. "I need a favor."

"Ah Harry, what kind of favor might you need?"

"Well its like this, Ginny's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her something nice. The problem is I can't really leave to get a gift for her because everyone is afraid I'm going to be attacked again." Harry said quietly. He kept looking over at where Ginny was sitting, and flushed when he saw that she was watching them.

"What kind of something?" George asked.

Harry's face became downcast. "I don't know. I haven't any ideas, and it's not like I've not tried coming up with something. It's just that everything I come up with doesn't feel right."

"Ah, young love." George said taking on an airy superior affect rather like his brother, Percy. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight and you can have Diagon Alley all to yourself tomorrow with no one distracting you." George suggested.

Harry thought this sounded like a great idea, until he realized; "What about someone trying to attack me?" he said.

"Harry Harry, you've forgotten something. You have the very thing you need to be able to wander the streets at will with nobody seeing you until you want them to: Your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry realized quickly the prospects of George's suggestion. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that? It was brilliant! "Sure George! That's great! Thanks!"

"Any time my dear Potter, any time." George said jokingly.

George announced to his family that he was going to take Harry home for the evening for some buddy time. Mrs. Weasley immediately started questioning the two young men about exactly what it was they were up to.

It was while George was placating his mother that Ginny took Harry aside and spoke to him; "What are you doing?"

Harry was at a loss for words. The glint in Ginny's eye told him he was on shaky ground and he really didn't want to come back and have her be upset with him. "George and I are going to spend some time together. You know I helped start the joke shop and George is always telling me to come in. So I figured I'd stay with him tonight and help out in the shop tomorrow."

Ginny didn't look convinced. "What about the Death Eaters?" she asked.

"Ginny, I'm only going to the joke shop. It's not like I'll be walking down the middle of the road shouting for them to notice me." Not with my invisibility cloak on, Harry finished in his head.

"Why can't I come then?" Ginny asked. The look she was giving Harry made it clear she wasn't buying what he had to say.

"Cause it's supposed to be just us guys." Harry said.

"Okay fine. Have fun. Don't worry about me; I'll just be stuck here at home." Ginny said spinning on her heal and stalking off. As she passed her brother, Ginny turned on him and said, "And you! You better not let him get into any trouble while he's with you!" and with that she stormed out of the room.

"Well, I guess that about settles it." George said, "Ready Harry?"

"Nearly, let me grab some pajamas and we can go." Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and his pajamas. He shoved the clothes in his bag and then he ran back downstairs. He was about to leave with George when Mrs. Weasley cornered him. "Harry, now you are careful. No funny business."

"No Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. Finding a gift for Ginny wasn't funny business was it?

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug on his way out the door. "Have a good time dear."

Harry and George left the house and apparated from the front stoop. Just as they were apparating Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny looking out the window at him.

Harry and George arrived at Diagon Alley to a quiet evening. George took Harry inside the shop and up to his flat on the top floor. It was a nice place. George had some boxes of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes stacked up near the door, but that was the only clutter Harry could see. It was warm and inviting. George flicked his wand upon entering and candles came to life adding to the atmosphere in the room.

"Lay your stuff anywhere. The Loo is down the hall to the right. The guest room is next to it. Can I get you anything?" George asked.

Harry declined, still looking around the flat in wonder. There were pictures of the Weasley family adorning the walls. A picture of Fred dominated, and had a black banner draped over it. The fire place had a dying fire in it. George added some wood and used his wand to prompt it to catch.

George then got out a Wizard Chess set and the two played a couple games. Harry lost spectacularly when his King was taken by one of George's Bishops. The King then stood off the side of the board shaking his tiny fist at Harry.

"Not bad, Harry. Not bad. I guess Ron did teach you a few tricks." George said with a yawn.

"Thanks," Harry replied, "Ron's really good." He yawned himself and stretched.

"Well Harry, I'm going to call it a night. I've got to open the shop tomorrow." George said getting up.

Harry followed, and made his way to the guest room. It was filled with more boxes of stuff from the shop, but there was an open space for a bed, nightstand, and a small table.

Harry put on his pajamas and hung his robes on the hook behind the door. Harry climbed into bed and lay awake for awhile letting his mind roam. He really didn't have any idea what he wanted to get for Ginny. All he knew is that he wanted it to be special. Really special, something that told Ginny how he felt about her. He fell asleep to these thoughts in his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning saw Harry and George getting up early and having a quick breakfast before going down to the shop. There was some work to do before the doors were opened for the day. Harry helped George restock shelves, set up a new display, and reorder those things the shop was running low on. With school scheduled to start again in the next few weeks, George was expecting business to start picking up. He explained that this was why there were so many boxes in his flat upstairs. George was pre-ordering those items he knew he would sell a lot of. It made sense to Harry.

Just before the shop opened, Harry went back upstairs and put on his Invisibility Cloak. He then went back downstairs and was about to leave when George stopped him. "Harry?"

Harry froze, was some part of his cloak not covering him? "Yeah George?" he said tentatively.

George smiled and gestured toward the stairs, "I heard you hit the trick step. It makes a noise down here. It lets me know if someone tries to sneak upstairs when we're busy." George said putting the drawer in his till box. He turned to Harry and had a serious look on his face.

"Harry, be careful. I know you have your cloak, but that's no reason to take chances. I'm all for a bit of good fun, but I really don't want to have Mom and Ginny breathing down my neck if something happens to you. Okay?"

This serious side was really unlike George. It caught Harry totally off guard. Harry stopped by the door. "Sure George. I'll be careful. No one will know I'm here."

George smiled and picked up a drawstring pouch he had on the counter. It was a nondescript pouch, like many Harry had seen before. George held it out to Harry, "Here, take this."

Harry took the pouch. It felt heavy, and Harry started to open it. "Thanks." Harry said uncertainly.

"Don't mention it. It's for in case you get into trouble. There's some Peruvian Darkness Powder in there, I also put in some Flash/Bang powder, and a vial of Instant Animagus." George said grinning.

"What's flash/bang powder?" Harry asked.

"We got the idea from something that muggle policemen use. It makes a loud bang when you throw a pinch on the ground, and flashes a brilliant white light several times a second. We thought it would be great fun for causing general chaos. It should also give you enough distraction to make an escape." George explained. Then he pointed at the pouch again, "The Instant Animagus will turn you into a Swift. They're right small and dead fast on the wing. If you get in that tight where you need it, it should give you a fair chance to make an escape. The powder only lasts for a minute or so. The potion will give you a good hour. I hope you don't need them."

Harry was touched by the gesture. "Thanks, George." was all he could say.

"Just hope you don't need it." George replied. "I'm opening the doors now. I'll prop one open and you can slip out."

Harry attached the pouch to the belt at his waist and made sure the cloak was covering him. He waited for George to prop open the door, and then stepped out into Diagon Alley. He had some shopping to do.

Harry walked slowly down the street. He wasn't sure at all at what he wanted to get Ginny. His mind wandered as he walked, and his thoughts turned towards that evening just a week ago at his birthday dinner. He remembered that he'd met his godson, Teddy. He remembered holding Teddy and Ginny holding the baby with him. Then Harry remembered the intensity of the feelings he'd realized he carried for Ginny that evening. The steel band returned to secure itself around his heart.

He really did want to have the kind of life with Ginny that her parents shared. That his own parents had shared before their life was cut so short. He wanted to be with her and have her with him. He wanted to exalt in her triumphs, and to share in her tears. Harry wanted to grow old with her, and wondered what their children or grandchildren would be like. Harry knew then what he wanted to do. He finally knew what he wanted to get Ginny for her birthday.

Harry made his way down the Alley now a little faster. He had more of an idea what he wanted to do. He started looking for a shop that would serve his needs when he passed a small shop where a display in the window caught his eye. Harry looked up and saw that the shop was new, only just opened in Diagon Alley. It was called "Little Wizards. A shop to meet all of your young witch's or wizard's needs."

Harry stopped and looked in the window. There on display was a little broom very nearly like the one Sirius had given him all those years ago. The one that was in the half picture he carried along with the letter fragment from his mother that talked about it. Harry stood looking at the broom and remembered the promise he'd made to himself about being the best godfather he could be to little Teddy.

Looking around to make sure no one was around, Harry then quickly and quietly entered the shop and removed his invisibility cloak. He had decided to purchase the broom.

The shop keeper, who was still trying to wake up apparently, was startled to suddenly find Harry Potter standing in her shop ready to ring up the items he'd selected. Harry had waited patiently for the sale to be rung up, and only sighed good naturedly when the shop keeper asked for his autograph. Harry gave his signature quickly, and was only too happy to leave the shop when he was finished.

When Harry left the shop, he had the little toy broom and a second gift tucked under his cloak as he pulled it over him. He'd found a little wand the baby could hold that would emit soothing lights and sounds when waved by the baby. The wand could be enchanted to change the sounds and colors it emitted as well. It would also make a discreet alert when baby's diaper needed changed. Harry thought this was a wonderful idea, and quickly chose to add the second gift to his purchases of the day.

Now he needed to find the type of shop that sold the kind of gift he was going to get for Ginny. The sad thing was that with all of the recent events over the last year, there were still very few shops open in Diagon Alley. Harry looked around. Dervish and Bangs were still open, as was Gringott's, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's and Eyelop's. There was of course George's shop, and Little Wizards that Harry had just left.

Then he saw something that brought warm memories back. Olivander was standing in front of his shop, using his wand to remove boards from the windows. Harry watched the old man as he re-hung the sign over his door, and then went back inside. Harry felt some pride in having helped to rescue the older wizard. He felt proud of the man who had been so tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters that he nearly died, yet here he was reopening his wand shop.

Harry wanted to go and pay a visit to Mr. Olivander and had started walking that way when he remembered that he was not supposed to be seen out and about in Diagon Alley. The fact that Mr. Olivander was reopening his shop was sure to attract attention, and that would be attention that Harry couldn't afford if he was going to keep the Weasley's from knowing that he was shopping Diagon Alley today. Sure enough, just a few minutes later what looked like an older wizard and his wife entered the shop. Life really was starting to return to normal.

After wandering around Diagon Alley for what seemed like hours, Harry finally came across a small gift shop not far from where Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor had been, next to where Quality Quidditch Supplies was also preparing to reopen their doors. Garrow's Gifts for All Occasions; purveyor of fine gifts both wizard and muggle from around the world. Harry stepped cautiously inside.

The shop was cramped. Every possible inch of space was taken up by something for sale. There was an assortment of watches, rings, necklaces, and other assorted jewelry under glass cases. Harry saw enchanted plates of the kind Delores Umbridge used to have in her office. Only instead of kittens, these plates had a wide variety of animals, people, and broad sweeping vistas. There were ornate chess sets, both wizards chess and even a couple sets that Harry recognized as the kind muggles would have. They were made of fine colored stone and beautifully carved. There were globes, framed maps, silver sets that could be enchanted with family crests and names; all the kinds of things one might expect in a gift shop that catered to the wizarding world.

Harry heard noises coming from the back of the shop, and decided he was safe enough to remove his Invisibility Cloak and have a look around. He moved carefully so as not to disturb anything. Even so there was a tense moment when he bumped into an expensive looking phoenix statue and thought it was going to fall to the floor. Harry was able to catch it and set it up right again.

After thoroughly exploring the shop, Harry went over to the jewelry cases and looked at the things inside. He was startled out of his thoughts when a friendly voice said next to him, "Shopping for someone special, are we?"

Harry turned quickly around to face who had spoken to him, and came face to face with a witch who was looking at him with kind eyes and a wide grin. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I thought I recognized you."

There was no note of awe or adoration in her tone. The witch spoke to Harry like he was someone, a friend maybe, which she'd not seen for some time. Harry decided on the spot that he liked her. "Hello." he said.

"You're more handsome than your pictures, I'll say that for you." the witch said with a wink.

"Umm...Thanks." was all Harry could think of to say.

This didn't seem to faze the witch at all; she just moved behind the counter and continued carrying on the conversation. She held out a wizened old hand to Harry, "Avarice Garrow, Mr. Potter, so pleased to meet you."

Harry took her hand and was surprised to find her grip was warm and firm. She was the oldest witch Harry had ever seen. Her face looked like a raisin. The eyes were kind and clear. She had a shock of white hair on her head that stuck out all over in a way that reminded Harry of a lion's mane. She was small, rail thin and extremely light on her feet.

"So Mr. Potter," Avarice Garrow said breaking Harry out of his observation, "what kind of gift are you looking for?"

Feeling the blood flow into his face, and his cheeks warmed up a little. Harry mentioned that he was shopping for a birthday gift for someone.

"Someone special from the color you're turning I'd say." Avarice said scrutinizing him closely. "I'd heard that there was a special girl you were fond of, is the gift for her?"

Harry nodded, caught off guard a little by how frank the old woman was. Then a thought occurred to him; "Hang on," Harry said, "How did you hear about anything like that? I've not spoken to anyone about Ginny."

The smile Avarice gave Harry was matronly, in a way that reminded him strangely of Mrs. Weasley.

"Well now, Harry. You're name is in the paper an awful lot nowadays, what with your big win over You-Know-Who. The Prophet has mentioned several times that you've been seen in the company of a young lady." Avarice sighed and then said, "However my news comes from Muriel Weasley, your young lady friend's Great Aunt. We've been friends for nearly eighty years! She can't say enough about you."

Harry felt his color rise again. He was not at all sure he liked being the topic of any conversation held by Ron's Great Aunt. The old woman seemed to sense this because she laid a hand on Harry's arm and told him; "Relax young Potter, no one needs to know you came in here today. This is my place of business. You would not be the first customer I've had who preferred to keep their purchases anonymous."

Smiling in gratitude at the old witch, Harry thanked her.

"Now, what were you thinking of getting for your young lady friend?" Avarice asked.

Harry started telling old Mrs. Garrow what it was he was looking for. She patiently and professionally showed him piece after piece. There were so many choices from so many places. A lot of them would have been really nice, but nothing was that one special thing. Then Harry's eyes landed on a locket set. There were two pieces that when put together would make a heart. The jewel the locket was set with was iridescent and shown beautifully in the light. Harry asked what it was.

"Ah, it's a Cupid's Locket. You keep one half and give the other half to your intended. The locket is enchanted so that when you're wearing your half and think about the one you love, the other half will glow and become warm with the thoughts you're having. It also works in reverse. This way you'll know instantly when you are in the thoughts of the one you love." Avarice said brightly. She took the locket out and handed it to Harry, who looked it over carefully. There was even room for an inscription on the back.

He wanted to get this locket for Ginny, but he had also already given her that necklace of his mother's. Would she want to wear two? Harry described his dilemma to Avarice who promptly took the locket away and replaced it in his hands with two rings.

"Cupid's Rings," she said, "They have the same function as the locket but as you can see are worn on the hand."

"It's perfect!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

He paid for the gift, stopped long enough to put on his Invisibility Cloak and collect his other gifts, and then Harry left the shop. Avarice saw Harry out, and told him quietly; "Come back when you're ready to shop for a larger commitment. I'd like to know that you two work out."

"I will." Harry said with a smile.

Harry walked back to the joke shop with his day's purchases. He got inside and took his gifts upstairs. George, who was having a busy day, looked up with an insightful smile when he heard the noise of the trick step as Harry trod upon it.

He put away his purchases and carefully hid his Invisibility Cloak before making some corned beef sandwiches and taking them downstairs for him and George.

"Did you get all your shopping done?" George asked knowingly.

"Yup! Thanks for letting me come out here so I could do it."

"Anytime, my young friend, anytime." George said biting into a sandwich.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the shop. Harry became familiar with the workings of a Joke shop, and by the end of the day was ringing up sales and helping George tally his receipts.

They were bent over the counter head to head counting out the day's take and what they would put in the bank drop that night when Mr. Weasley came into the shop.

"Hello boys!" he said jovially upon entering.

George and Harry looked up and smiled. "Hi Dad, mum send you?" George said with a sidelong look at Harry. "Well, er, no, well, yes, in a manner of speaking..." Mr. Weasley said. His ears turning red. "It seems that your mum and Ginny were a little worried about how things would go today..."

"Today went fine, no trouble." said Harry. He knew everyone meant well, but he was a little annoyed at being treated as if he were a kid. Then he realized that they wouldn't treat him that way if they didn't care, and he felt a little ashamed. I've never had a family before, Harry thought, I shouldn't get mad at them for acting like one.

Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley. "Good day at the Ministry?"

Mr. Weasley seemed grateful for the change of subject. "Quite," he replied, then added; "Oh, and Harry, Kingsley was wondering if you'd had time to go through any of that mail yet."

Harry felt ashamed again for forgetting the two big sacks of mail that now sat in his room at Grimmauld Place. He and Ginny had started to go through them a few days ago, but he'd not touched them since.

"I'll start this evening when we get home." Harry answered.

"I'm sure Ginny would love to help you with that," said George with a wink.

Harry, George, and Mr. Weasley arrived back at Grimmauld Place a short time later. George was kind enough to distract his mother and sister about an incident that happened in the shop that day, so that Harry could run upstairs and put the things he'd bought away before Ginny noticed them.

He was just finishing when he heard a noise behind him. There stood Ginny, her hands on her hips and looking quite upset with him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Harry, caught off guard had to think fast before he could answer, "putting my pajamas away."

Ginny raised one eyebrow and came into the room. She shut the door behind her quietly. "Is that all? Since when do you keep your pajamas under your bed?"

Harry winced. He didn't realize she had watched him the entire time. He looked at Ginny and could see her temper was up. He knew she had every right to be mad; she'd just caught him lying to her. Then he realized he didn't have to tell her everything he was up to. He had the perfect diversion; "Okay," Harry said with a sigh, "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to get mad," he said taking the little broom and wand out he'd bought at Little Wizards that day. Ginny's head jerked back in surprise, "What's that?" she asked.

Harry thought fast, "I remembered that I promised Andromeda Tonks that I'd help be there for little Teddy. I've not seen him since my birthday and I wanted to get him something." he said this as he handed Ginny the broom and wand.

"I have a picture of me riding a broom like this one that Sirius got for me when I was a baby. I thought Teddy might like one too. Then there's this toy wand..."Harry waved it and the two watched as it lit up and played soothing music.

Watching Ginny closely, Harry saw her expression change from one of anger to shame, then to a sad smile. "That's really nice Harry. I'm sure he'll love them. Is that why you wanted to go to Diagon Alley?"

"No, not really. I wanted to go help George, but then the idea of getting something for little Teddy came to me. No one saw me, I used my Invisibility Cloak."

A strange look came over Ginny, "You took your Invisibility Cloak with you?"

Harry saw his mistake and regretted it at once. Only this time he was able to come up with a better answer; "When I was in sixth year, Professor Dumbledore made me promise to carry my Invisibility Cloak with me wherever I went. I used it all the time last year. Then after what happened at your house the other day, I figured I should have it just in case."

There was no arguing with Harry's logic on this, Ginny knew. She didn't try. She just seemed to accept Harry's answer and handed Teddy's gifts back to him. She then came forward and gave Harry a hug.

Harry returned the embrace, and noticed that one of the bags of mail, the same mail he'd just promised Mr. Weasley that he would start answering for Kingsley, was open and there were three stacks of mail sitting next to it.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny said sheepishly, "I was bored while you were gone, and I remembered you said you wanted help going through all this. So I kind of came up here and started. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. Thanks," Harry said now leaning over and looking at the small stacks.

"What's this about?" he asked pointing to them.

Ginny kneeled down on the floor and picked up the first bundle. "These you can get rid of. They're all written by girls wanting your attention." She held them up and Harry could see that the envelopes were covered in little hearts, and quite a few of them emitted a heavy perfume like odor.

Setting down the first stack Ginny picked up the second. "These are letters requesting you to endorse books, wands, potions, all kinds of stuff. There are even requests for interviews from places around the world! America, France, Japan, Russia, China, Africa, Peru, you name it. And these," Ginny said setting down the second stack and picking up the third, "These are more personal letters from people all around the country. There's one with a nice card, and another one from someone who says they're putting you in their will." Ginny finished with a giggle.

Harry didn't know what to think. He was amazed by how many people were reaching out to him. It seemed as if now that Voldemort was gone, everyone wanted a part of Harry. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. **

**Author's note: I really appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate the positive comments. I appreciate the criticism as well. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it. Special thanks to JKR for creating such a wonderful world to play in.**

Chapter 18

When he stopped to think about it, Harry found it hard to believe that so many things had happened since his birthday just a few short days ago. Ron and Hermione had left, he'd been to Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley twice. In that time the Weasley's had been forced to once again leave their home and live in secret away from those who were hunting them once again.

That they had not heard or seen any Death Eaters since the attack on the Burrow was heartening, but misleading. Harry was convinced that he was being followed that day he and Ginny had gone to see Professor McGonagall. He just didn't have the courage to tell Mrs. Weasley this, since it had been against her better judgment for them to go in the first place.

Harry was happy to spend the days leading up to Ginny's birthday at home in Grimmauld Place. Together the two of them sorted through the two bags of mail. They burned most of the love letters, though Ginny insisted for some strange reason on keeping a few that had clearly been written by very young girls who had made Harry into their hero.

Most of the endorsements were burned as well, being nothing more than a way for the writer to use Harry's name to make more money. A few looked interesting; including an offer from a book publisher asking Harry to co-write a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry thought that one had possibilities.

Harry wrote to Professor McGonagall and told her the textbook he wanted to use in class for the coming year, and had even ordered a copy of it himself. It was called "The Theory and Practice of Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Horatio White"

Harry read this book through twice. It was a nice synopsis of what the dark arts were, what to look out for, and what could be done to defend against them. It covered spells, potions, creatures, jinxes, and charms. There was a bit of interesting history in the text, and the pictures were nice, bright, and very descriptive. It was perfect for what Harry needed.

August tenth came, and with it came the return of Ron and Hermione from Australia. They were both tan, and Ron's freckles seemed to have exploded across his face. They had found Hermione's parents quickly enough and then it was a matter of performing the counter curse to their obliviated memories.

Ron reported that things got awkward for awhile when Hermione's parents memories returned fully, and then the questions began about Ron and why Hermione was traveling with him.

Grimmauld Place was very happy that night. Mrs. Weasley fussed over the two of them and told them several times that they looked like they could use a good meal. There was a lot of food, laughter, and good natured bantering.

It was nice for Harry to have his two best friends back again. He had enjoyed the time he'd had alone with Ginny and her family thoroughly. Still it was nice to know they were home and safe.

He couldn't help but wonder though at why Hermione had come back with Ron so soon. Wouldn't she want to spend time with her parents before going back to school? It had been more than a year since she'd seen them. Harry resolved to ask her about it the next time they were alone together.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Ginny bringing up their attack in Diagon Alley and the following attack the same day at the Burrow- which now had them all staying in Grimmauld Place again. Hermione asked Harry what happened, and all eyes in the room turned on him to tell the tale.

Harry recounted the story of how he and Ginny had gone to Diagon Alley to get an owl and to have a days outing. He told them how they'd been coming out of the joke shop and were accosted by Death Eaters almost immediately. It was only his quick reflexes and some of George's Peruvian Darkness Powder that got them out of there safely. What startled Ron and Hermione most was learning that this happened the very day they left.

Ginny picked up the thread from there, telling her brother and their best friend about how Harry had taken her back to the Burrow where five more Death Eaters showed up. She recounted the ensuing battle and much to Harry's great embarrassment his reaction to it.

He found it greatly annoying that Ron and Hermione kept trading looks that said, "This is Harry, what do you expect?" and "There goes Harry acting the Hero", or "and here's Harry blaming himself for everything again,". Then Ron jerked, looked at Harry strangely, and then became very quiet. From that point on, for the rest of the evening, Ron's looks at Harry were angry. Almost hostile.

First Hermione, then Ginny caught on to Ron's sudden attitude change towards Harry quickly enough, and seemed content to ask him about it later. The two young women became more involved in the group. Their laughter seemed a little more forced. And Harry was steadily growing more annoyed with the whole thing. He thought he knew why Ron was upset. He knew he had some answering to do, and he wasn't looking forward to ending the evening in a row with Ron when he'd only just returned.

Ginny, in her efforts to maintain the happy tone to the party, reminded Harry about what would be happening at Hogwarts the coming year. Harry, grateful for the distraction, informed Hermione and Ron that they would be Head Boy and Head Girl, that Ginny would be Quidditch Captain, and that he, Harry, would be Head of House.

"Won't the other students cry favoritism? Its no secret that we're all your friends." Ron asked.

"McGonagall herself chose you two as Head Boy and Head Girl," Harry replied with a grin, "and she all but jumped on the idea of Ginny being made Quidditch Captain."

"Harry's even going to let me use his Firebolt!" Ginny announced with pride.

Ron gave a moan of longing, "Seriously? The Firebolt? That's Great! The house cup will be ours for sure!" he finished with a whoop.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head lovingly. "But still," she said with concern, "That really shows a lot of favoritism on her part. People are bound to complain."

"I don't think so," chimed in George, "Think about it. Harry survived fighting you know who. You two were with him through it all. Having you three in the leadership positions for Gryffindor House makes perfect sense. No one is about to question you. I expect the house will be more orderly under you three than its been for years just because you're running it. That has to make Old McGonagall happy."

"But there's still Ginny being made Captain of the Quidditch team, what about that?" Hermione asked, still trying to make her point.

"Ginny's good at Quidditch and McGonagall knows that," Bill piped up knowingly," she's not about to let the house cup slide away from her if she can help it."

Fleur gave a bored sigh, "You Breetish spend vay too much time on zees Quidditch."

Angelina gave Fleur a stare that could freeze ice. Ginny looked like she wanted to hit her, and Ron looked sick. Hermione, ever observant, quickly changed the subject. "So what about the fact that you two are dating?" she asked.

"Well, as long as we act normal on school grounds and don't let it get ahead of our studies it shouldn't be a problem. She said she would bend the rule for this year." Ginny answered, still looking daggers at Fleur who seemed oblivious.

"So Harry," Hermione asked, "what are you using for course material?"

Harry described the book he had found and selected to use as his course book for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He was also keen to see if he could get into the Room of Requirement and see what he could poach from it for class use as well. He went into some detail about his plans for the classes he would teach, and then finally asked Hermione if she would help him with his course and testing schedules.

Before Hermione could answer Harry however, there was a knock on the door.

Carefully Bill got up to answer it; Harry, George, and Ron all followed. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

"Minister!" Bill exclaimed, "Please, come in." Bill held the door open for him.

Right away Kingsley's eyes found Harry. He entered the house and went down the long hallway to the sitting room. He looked curiously at the now silent picture of Sirius' mother who only watched them and shook her fists violently.

"I told her if she didn't quit yelling every time the door was opened, I was going to blast her off the wall." Harry said sheepishly.

Kingsley could only give a grim smile. "I apologize for calling at such a late hour,"

he began.

"Not at all Minster, not at all." said Mrs. Weasley. She was beside herself trying to make the minister comfortable. Kreacher was called for, and asked to bring the Minister a brandy. He politely declined.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush." He said, then added; "Another time maybe. Actually I'm here to see Harry." he said putting his hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Me?" asked Harry, stunned by the news. "Has something happened, sir?"

Kingsley looked around the room and then said to Harry quietly, "I'm afraid it has, Harry." he sighed heavily. It was clear that he was still adjusting to the weight of his new job. "Harry, there's been an attack. It was at your Aunt and Uncle's place in Little Winging."

Harry was shocked by the news. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest. An attack? In Little Winging? His Aunt and Uncle? Harry felt sure that once he left Little Winging his Aunt and Uncle and cousin would have been left alone. They should have been safe!

"An attack on Harry's Aunt and Uncle? When?" asked Mr. Weasley coming forward. He placed his hand protectively on Harry's shoulder. Immediately he was followed by Ginny and Hermione who came forward and stood next to him. Ron was just a step behind.

"About an hour ago. I'm sorry Potter. I got here as fast as I could." Kingsley said.

"Are they okay?" asked Hermione. Her voice was level but Harry knew well the tension he sensed in it.

"Your Aunt and cousin are fine, or will be. But your Uncle...well Harry it doesn't look good. They're working on him at St. Mungo's now."

Ginny spoke up at this point. Harry was surprised to hear anger in her voice.

"What do they want with Harry? They were _awful_ to him!" she asked.

"They didn't say anything about that, they only asked where Harry was. Since I was made aware of the attack immediately, and since I'm one of the few surviving members of the Order who know where you are staying, I felt it was up to me to make sure you got the message."

"I'm going to see them." Harry said suddenly. He didn't know why, its not like they were ever there for him. He hadn't seen them since that night last year, when Mad Eye Moody died. "Now." Harry said.

The joyful tenor of the room seemed to have left. Harry quickly went upstairs and retrieved his cloak. He checked to make sure he had his wand and then went back downstairs. He was surprised to see that everyone else was waiting for him, and that they were dressed to go.

"You...you don't have to, you really don't need to...to.." Harry faltered.

George rolled his eyes before sighing, "How many times do we have to tell you, you git? You're family. Of course we do."

The trip to St. Mungo's was quiet and uneventful. Kingsley had thought ahead and brought a Ministry car and an assigned driver. The car had been enchanted so that the entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Angelina were all able to ride to the hospital quite comfortably.

Once they arrived, Angelina quickly kissed Harry and then George on the cheek before taking her leave. "Let me know what happens." she said to George. She then left.

The group, led by Kingsley, was ushered into the hospital and taken to the ward where Harry's Uncle was assigned. It was the ward for the terminally ill or wounded which was another blow for Harry.

A witch at a front desk looked up when Kingsley, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's entered onto the floor. Harry saw recognition dawn in her eyes when she looked at him, up at his scar, then back into his eyes. "Here for the Death Eater attack?" she asked Kingsley.

Mrs. Weasley clutched at her chest and faltered in her step. "Death Eaters?" she gasped. It was like at the Burrow all over again.

Mr. Weasley and Kingsley took Mrs. Weasley over to a seat and helped her to sit down. Harry however was not surprised. Who else would it have been? "Where are they?" he asked.

"Room three, just down the corridor to your left." the witch behind the desk answered sympathetically.

Harry only nodded. He slowly started trudging down the corridor. Ginny and Hermione started to follow, but were stopped by Kingsley and Mr. Weasley, "Not now, let Harry see them first."

When Harry got to the room, he saw his Aunt and cousin bent over the bed of Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. He entered the room and just stood there, staring. His uncle was a big, beefy man. He had a thick mustache and almost no neck. Harry saw him laying there. It brought back so many memories. Most of them unpleasant.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley, Harry's cousin, didn't notice Harry come in. They were too absorbed for the moment by the man in the bed. He was clearly in pain and a lot of it. His aunt gently stroked Uncle Vernon's head, and had tears in her eyes. Dudley looked as if he didn't know if he should quite believe that his father was laying there.

Harry, for all the shock he felt, didn't quite know what else to feel. There was no love lost between him and his uncle. The man had been a bully. He never had a kind word to say to Harry or about him and in fact had been downright cruel. Harry could remember many times where he'd been strangled, hit, and otherwise abused. He could remember the man taking joy in giving Dudley everything, but making sure Harry got very little or nothing. Yet Harry couldn't quite bring himself to hate the man laying here before him.

"You." Harry looked up. Aunt Petunia had finally noticed he was there.

"What happened?" Harry asked tentatively.

"This was your fault. They were looking for you. Vernon told them you weren't there and that we never see you, but that wasn't good enough. Now they've, they've..." and his Aunt broke down into sobs.

"Killed him." Dudley finished. He turned to look at Harry dead on. Accusation lighting a fire in his eyes.

"What did they do?" Harry asked. He found he couldn't blame the Dursley's for feeling the way they did. He should have checked on them. He should have asked for someone to watch them when the Burrow was attacked.

"The used their sticks to shoot him."

"Wands..."Harry corrected.

"What?" said Dudley

"Their 'sticks' are called wands. Do you remember the words they said when they attacked him?"

"I DON'T RUDDY CARE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL THEIR STICKS ARE CALLED! THEY CAME TO MY HOUSE LOOKING FOR YOU AND KILLED MY DAD!" Dudley screamed this at Harry as he charged him.

Harry was too shocked to react in time. His cousin hit him hard in the face. Harry went flying. He could hear chairs moving and feet running down the hall, but that was the last thing he remembered as his cousin straddled him and began pounding on Harry as hard and as fast as he could. Harry was very quickly knocked out.

When Harry awoke next he was laying in a hospital bed, and he was quite sore. His face and neck hurt the most, followed by his chest which really pained him when he breathed.

It was sometime during the day. He could tell that much from the bright light pouring into the room. He looked around but his vision was fogged. Someone had removed his glasses.

He tried to move and found he couldn't. He was frozen. He felt some reassurance when the gentlest of touches stroked his cheek. Then Ginny came into view. She had been crying.

Harry vaguely remembered that he'd come to see his uncle who was dying somewhere here in the hospital. He must be really bad off for Ginny to be crying the way she was. He tried to say something to her but couldn't. Whatever had him frozen in place had frozen his tongue as well.

"Shhh..." Ginny whispered. "Shhhh now. It'll be alright."

A voice from somewhere Harry couldn't see asked fearfully; "Is he awake yet?" It was Hermione. She came around his bed to the same side Ginny was, followed closely by Ron. The looks of grave concern on their faces did nothing to reassure Harry things were alright as Ginny had just said they were.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said, then she turned and started crying into Ron's chest. Ron's jaw tightened, then he swallowed and said, "Alright Harry?"

Harry of course was powerless to respond. All he could do was blink his eyes.

"Of course he's not alright. But he will be." Ginny said giving her brother an irritated look.

Ron looked chagrined as he replied, "You gave us quite a scare there mate. It looked like that dammed fool cousin of yours was trying to kill you with his bare hands! There was blood everywhere...,"

"Will you please hush!" Ginny said. This time she was more than irritated, she was angry.

"Alright, alright." Ron said sheepishly. "You should have seen Ginny though. When she saw you and your cousin, and well.." he stopped and looked fearfully at his sister, "I think a Werewolf would have been scared to face her." Ron finished.

Harry looked back over at Ginny. She had color in her cheeks, like she sometimes did when she was embarrassed about something. Had she been the one to save him? What happened in that room?

Before Harry could start trying to figure things out, Mrs. Weasley and George entered the room and came around the bed. Hermione, leaning on Ron, turned back around to look at Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. We didn't think, well we didn't know...well..." Mrs. Weasley blubbered. She had been crying too.

"The healers will have you fixed up here soon, then you can get out of here. That cousin of yours is a large boy. He broke your jaw, and fractured your neck and skull in several places before Ginny blasted him off you. Your bones are mended, but the nerves will take longer to heal. They said there might be some swelling in your brain, and so want to keep you here for a few days." George said. He looked like this had been all in great fun.

Ron growled; "Your cousin is in the secure ward upstairs. Ginny really did a number on him though. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Harry thought he could detect a note of pride in Ron's voice.

The group stayed with Harry for awhile. Mrs. Weasley said that Bill and Fleur stayed the night, but Bill had to be to work and so they left. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley had gone back to the Ministry to try and help sort out what happened after the attack.

Harry was grateful for the company. He was especially grateful for Ginny's tender care. She rarely left his side. Only Ron and Hermione stayed there as much.

It was a tense moment when Harry's aunt was brought in to see him that first afternoon after waking up. She looked at Harry coldly, her lips moving as if wanting to say something but thinking better of it. Finally she just couldn't hold in any longer.

"It serves you right you know. You, lying here. I'm glad Dudley hit you. I'm sorry we ever took you in. I'm sorry that you were ever born."

"Hey now!" Ron said standing up. Hermione and Ginny were staring in open mouthed shock at Harry's Aunt. "No!" Aunt Petunia said. "My husband is laying there dying. Dying because of you! Do you know what they did? They started his blood turning to stone. No, not all at once, but slowly, just a little more each day so it has to hurt. He's in agony." Aunt Petunia's eyes were running but she did nothing to stem the flow.

Harry could only lay there looking at her. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stared at her in horror. He felt bad for his aunt, he truly did. He didn't want this to happen to any of them. Then his aunt screamed; "DAMN YOU! DAMN THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU! DAMN YOUR WHOLE RACE!"

Ginny and Hermione had suddenly gotten up and were standing next to Ron. She looked like she wanted to yell and scream more, but she didn't dare do so. Not with three wands aimed steadily at her face. Harry was surprised at the venom in Hermione's voice when she calmly and sternly told his aunt: "That will do. I think you have done enough damage to Harry for one lifetime. You should probably leave now."

Aunt Petunia's eyes grew wide with fear, then narrowed in hatred. She clinched her mouth shut tight. Turning on her heel she left the room. Harry couldn't see anything else after that. He was blinded by the tears in his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- Yup, you guessed it- JKR owns all the rights & stuff to everything Potter. What she doesn't own, Warner Bros. does. Good thing I don't get any financial profit from doing this.**

**A/N- Admittedly, I do use some artistic license in this story. Like it or not, its there. However, you cannot please everyone. I enjoy immensely the comments I've rec'd and the constructive criticism. I look forward to hearing from you. **

Chapter 19

Harry got out of St. Mungo's a few days later. He was still stiff, sore, and bruised, but was pronounced otherwise fit to leave. He had been quiet since the potions to keep his body frozen and worn off. The fits of his aunt and cousin ever present in his mind.

His thoughts were torn from his Aunt and her family when he heard Mrs. Weasley apologize to Ginny for her having to spend her birthday in the hospital. Harry felt even more guilty once he heard that.

The ride back to Grimmauld Place was quiet for everyone. Harry responded to direct questions with only monosyllable answers. He knew that the others were trading looks back and forth but he didn't care. He wanted nothing to do with anyone. He only wanted to be left alone.

When the troupe got into the house, Harry decided to try his best to smile and nod and pretend to be happy. He didn't think he fooled anyone, but they let him try anyway. What surprised Harry the most wasn't just that he felt the way he did over what happened to his Uncle. Or what his cousin or aunt had to say about it. It wasn't even that he had taken the worst beating he'd ever had from his cousin. What had surprised Harry the most was that his cousin had surprised him, and he'd not been able to do a thing about it. If his cousin had been a wizard, Harry could have been killed.

There was more than a little in the way of guilty feelings that were also troubling Harry. Because of him being in the hospital, Ginny had missed her birthday. She'd been constantly with him the entire time he was admitted. She'd missed her birthday and so hadn't received yet the gift Harry had taken so much time and effort to find. He intended to fix that very soon.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a second?" It was Hermione.

Harry turned and looked at her. He couldn't sense anything from her tone what she wanted to talk to him about. "Okay," he said.

Hermione took Harry into a small coat room and took his hands. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." Was all Harry could say in response. He didn't really know what he was.

"No you're not. You're anything but okay." she contradicted him.

Harry felt his irritation rising, "What was the point in asking the question if you already knew the answer then?"

Hermione looked like she had something she had more that she wanted to say.

"Well...Harry, I..um...was kind of hoping you would be willing to talk about what happened." She said in a rush. "It can't have been easy what you went through..."

"It was anything but easy!" Harry interrupted her, "You can't know what it was like!"

"You're right Harry." Hermione said downcast, she had tears in her eyes.

Harry knew that she only wanted to help. What had happened wasn't her fault. He felt guilty for yelling at her. Ron and Ginny came around the corner looking cautiously concerned. Harry was reminded yet again of Ginny's missed birthday.

"I'm sorry about your birthday," he said.

Ginny just smiled at Harry. He knew she understood, and for some reason that understanding irritated him. Not her fault either he reminded himself. Harry took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

"It's not been a good year for birthdays," Ron said cracking a grin. Harry was grateful for the change in subject.

Mr. Weasley came around the corner now, chewing on something. "Dinner's ready, anyone hungry?" he said.

The group went through the hall and into the kitchen to the dining room. A nice dinner was laid out, full of Ginny and Harry's favorite things. There was a big birthday cake made to look like a Quidditch Pitch that had "Happy Birthday Captain Ginny!" iced on it. Harry had to smile.

The dinner was as delicious as it looked. When it was finished and the dishes cleared away, the gifts for Ginny were brought out. She received new robes from her parents, George had given her a complete set of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes full of their best selling items, Hermione and Ron had given her a box of Australian Sweets from a wizarding sweet shop called Jabberwocky Jungle, and Bill and Fleur a nice set of sliver blue dress robes. Then it was Harry's turn.

Harry excused himself from the table and ran upstairs. He found is gift for Ginny tucked under his mattress where he'd stashed it. He grabbed it and looked at it briefly before going back downstairs.

"Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it," Harry said handing Ginny the small box. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure she'll love it, dear." Mrs. Weasley gushed happily.

"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything. When did you...?" Ginny said, then stopped. A look of realization came into her eyes. "When did you get this?" she asked.

"Before I went into the hospital. Aren't you going to open it?" Harry answered.

Ginny opened the box slowly, and then her chocolate brown eyes opened wide as she swallowed hard several times.

"It's a promise ring." Harry explained, "There's two of them there, one for each of us. They're enchanted so that when I think of you, or when you think of me they make a soft glow." Harry was watching Ginny carefully suddenly feeling anxious now. "Do you like it?"

All eyes were on Ginny, who sat frozen in her chair staring at the rings. Harry was at a loss. He didn't know what to do...

"I...I...I'm..uh,..umm...I'm sorry." Harry said, feeling as if the bottom had just dropped out of his world. Everyone was still staring at Ginny, for which Harry was grateful. He didn't think he could stand to be the center of attention right now. "It's too much," Harry mumbled under his breath.

With all that had happened with Harry's uncle and cousin, and now Ginny's reaction to his gift, Harry didn't think he could take anymore. "I'm sorry." He said in a barely audible whisper. He moved in a flash out of his chair and away from the table. He didn't hear those around him as they realized that he was leaving the room. He didn't hear Ginny call his name as he bolted from the room down the hall and out the door into the night.

Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny flabbergasted. Ginny was as stunned as the rest of her family. Harry's gift had caught them unawares. His sudden departure shocked them all beyond words.

"Harry!" Hermione had yelled. She was the first one to try and chase after him. Ron, George, and Ginny were hot on her heels. They shouted at him to come back and then the door slammed. When they opened the door Harry was gone.

"The poor dear! Where could he have gone?" asked Mrs. Weasley fearfully.

"He probably just went for a walk," Mr. Weasley said reassuringly as he went into the coat room and grabbed his over-cloak.

George and Ron grabbed their cloaks and followed their father. "I'm sure he didn't get far." Ron said looking at his sister and girlfriend. He didn't sound nearly as sure as his father.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione said coming forward, "I'm coming with you."

"You mean WE'RE coming with you!" Ginny said going to get her cloak as well, her ring from Harry sitting on her finger.

Mrs. Weasley was left alone in the house with Kreacher, Harry's house elf.

The neighborhood around Grimmauld Place was searched thoroughly. No sign of Harry was found. It was very late that evening when a dejected troupe of people returned home to find that Harry had not returned. They gathered in the living room to discus what their next steps would be.

"I've got to notify the Ministry. This is not a good time for Harry to be out wandering alone." Mr. Weasley said firmly. He got up and left the room. Mrs. Weasley followed him.

Ginny was beside herself with worry. Harry had only just gotten home from the hospital. He was clearly not coping well with what had happened to him. He had taken her completely by surprise. She was upset that he got the gift for her when things were so dangerous. She didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. Now Harry was gone. She broke down sobbing and ran to her room.

"When we find Harry I'm going to kill him!" Ron said angrily, punching himself in the leg.

"RON!" Hermione gasped.

"No, he didn't even give her a chance to explain. He bloody hell shocked Ginny is what he did! How was she supposed to react? Then he has to go and get his feelings all hurt and run away?" Ron swore under his breath.

"Fine, you can sit here and be mad. I'm going to find him!" Hermione said getting up again. She put on her cloak and was halfway to the door when Ron stopped her.

"Hey,"

"What is it Ronald?"

"Just a second,"

"Don't try and stop me. Harry is my friend, and I'm going to go and find him," she said turning around, "He would do it for me."

"I know," Ron answered sheepishly, "I know. Just give me a second, I'm going with you."

Hermione gave Ron a shaky smile as he put on his cloak.

"Hey! You two, slow down a minute!" George said running to catch up to them. He already had his cloak on, Ginny was hot on his heels. "We're going with you."

Together the youngest of the Weasley's left Grimmauld Place again. They got outside and stood on the steps. "Where to?" asked George.

All eyes turned towards Hermione. "Well let me think a minute."

"What about Mom and Dad?" asked Ron, "We should let them know what we're doing..."

"Already taken care of, dear brother." George replied, "I've left her a note." A minute later Hermione's eyes lit up. "C'mon!" she said "I think I know where he might've gone!"

"Where to?" asked Ginny.

"Godric's Hollow." Hermione answered.

The group apparated into Godric's Hollow quickly. Hermione led them to the home where Harry's parents lived. The house looming out of the darkness, the group approached it cautiously.

"Harry lived here?" Ginny asked in a whisper, her eyes scanning the home in the darkness trying to ferret out where Harry might be hiding.

"This is where it all happened..." George said. "This is where it all began."

"What?" Ron asked.

George looked at Ron as if he wasn't sure they could be related. "This is where Harry survived Voldemort's attempt to kill him." He explained patiently.

"What now?" Ron asked Hermione. "I guess we look around." Hermione said stepping through the gate and into the badly overgrown yard. She cautiously walked up the path and slowly entered the house. She pulled out her wand, "Harry?" she called uncertainly. No response.

"Harry! Harry it's us!" Ron called out a little louder.

The group was startled as a stray cat jumped out from behind a couch that was tipped over on the floor.

"Enough of this," Hermione said, "Homonim Revealio!" she said pointing her wand into the rest of the house. Nothing happened. "He's not here."

"How do you know?" asked Ginny.

"If he was here, that spell would have revealed him. Even if he's wearing his Invisibility Cloak, the spell would have worked." Hermione explained.

"Well, that's one place down." George said. "Where next?"

"Diagon Alley?" asked Ginny.

"Hogwarts?" Ron wondered.

"Hogsmeade?" suggested George.

"The Burrow." Hermione said simply.

"The BURROW?" Ron said nervously, "Why the Burrow?"

"Simple," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I think that next to Hogwarts, some of Harry's best memories were at the Burrow. It was the first place besides school where he would have felt truly welcome."

But Harry wasn't at the Burrow. Neither was he in Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade. They had been told off by a very angry Mr. Filch that Harry also was not at Hogwarts.

Hermione was finally forced to concede that she had no clue where else Harry might have gone. They had searched all night. They had searched and researched places they had gone before in the hopes that maybe he might have shown up since they had been there before.

They came back to Grimmauld Place to an extremely worried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The two took their children and Hermione in their arms and they held each other tightly.

"The Ministry is on full alert." Mr. Weasley said when they retired to the sitting room. "Kingsley is aware of the situation. I must say he's not very happy. This is a dangerous time. For Harry especially. This couldn't have come at a worse time..." he finished with a sigh.

"Why do you say that Dad?" asked George. The room was suddenly quiet as all heads turned toward Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley went on to explain; "The Ministry has been getting wind of a lot of activity among those Death Eaters left behind who chose to carry on their cause after Harry defeated You-know-who. They didn't put a lot of thought into what they were hearing until the attacks on Harry and Ginny in Diagon alley and later that same day at home. There's been threats made to turn over Harry that the Ministry has ignored, and then there was the attack on Harry's Uncle and his family." He finished running his fingers through his thinning hair. "We know their watching Harry and watching him closely. For him to run off like this, however understandable it might be," he said glancing at Ginny, "is something he couldn't have done at a worse time."

Ginny couldn't stand any more. She got up and ran from the room.

Hermione was the one who got up and went after Ginny. She found her in the room Harry shared with Ron. The one that had belonged to Sirius. She was lying on his bed crying into Harry's pillow. Hermione let her sob, rubbing her back as she cried herself out. Finally Ginny sat up and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm so scared Hermione. Where is he? He's never done this before!" she said. New tears were threatening to fall.

"I don't think Harry anticipated your reaction. I don't think he understood what your reaction meant." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I was just surprised is all. It was the last thing I ever expected. I mean a...a ring!" Ginny said, "It's not that I don't like the gift, I love it! It's just that...just that.."

"He loves you." Hermione said softly.

"I know. I love him too. Very much. Too much I think sometimes..."

"Ginny, you can never love someone too much. And Harry, I don't think Harry has really ever experienced much love before he met you. I think it scares him."

"Scares him? How? Why?"

Hermione thought for a minute about how she wanted to phrase her answer. "I think he put himself out there a little bit when he got you that ring. I don't think he expected the reaction he got. I think he's hurting from what happened with his cousin. I think he wants to love you and be with you and be there for you. I think when you didn't respond in the way he expected, maybe he felt that his you didn't think or feel the same way."

When more tears started falling, Hermione added, "But that's only my opinion."

"Hermione, we have to find him! I need to see him and talk to him! Hermione, you have to help me!"

"Ginny, we're trying."

"But why can't we find him?"

"Because you're not looking in the right place." said Ron.

Both young women looked up and saw him standing against the door frame. He came into the room and sat down on his bed. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Look at where we've been: The Burrow, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and other places besides. Did anyone think to check his Aunt and Uncle's?"

"Why would he go there? He hated it there!" Ginny cried.

"Because it's the one place no one would think to look for him. The only reason I thought of it now is because I couldn't think of anywhere else he might go. I doubt he's going to go anywhere we were last year. It's the only place that makes sense." Ron postulated.

"Ron, that's stupid!" Ginny said.

Hermione however seemed excited by the idea, "No, it's not stupid it's brilliant! That makes perfect sense."

Ginny looked around at Hermione, "Why do you say that?"

"Because next to the Burrow or Hogwarts, it's the only place that he could ever call home." Hermione answered simply.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ginny said standing up.

Hermione smiled at Ron, grateful for the suggestion. He smiled back and snuck a quick kiss on the cheek as they followed Ginny out of the room.

Half an hour later; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and Mr. Weasley apparated into Harry's old neighborhood in Little Winging. Under the cover of darkness and the lateness of the night, they carefully made their way to number four, Privet Drive.

It was absolutely quiet. Slowly they made their way up the drive and to the front door. The driveway was empty of any cars; Harry's Aunt and Cousin were still at St. Mungo's.

George tried the front door. It opened. They looked fearfully at each other as they stepped inside. The house was almost unrecognizable for all the broken furniture, shattered dishes, strewn clothing, and other bits of debris that littered the room and was even stuck in the walls.

"This can't be just from when Harry's uncle was attacked," Mr. Weasley observed moving ever so slowly into the living room. "Someone's been here, and very recently too. Wands out and be very careful."

"Could it have been Harry?" Ron wondered as he looked around the room.

"Possibly. You kids wait here I'm going to go and check upstairs. " Mr. Weasley whispered over his shoulder as he cautiously began climbing.

"Wait! Dad, someone should go with you." Ginny whispered.

"Look!" Hermione cried as she pointed to the floor.

There was a smear of blood and it was drying. They followed it to see where it led, and were all surprised to see that it led "In the cupboard under the stairs!" Ron whispered.

"That's right! That's where his uncle made Harry stay before he found out he was a wizard!" Ginny said moving forward.

"Ginny! No! Wait! It could be a trap!" George made to stop her, but it was too late. She had opened the door.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed.

There on the floor of the cupboard was Harry. His robes were soaked in blood.

"Lumos!" Mr. Weasley said moving quickly forward and kneeling by him.

Harry's face was covered by his robes, but his arm was visible with his wand in his hand. It was covered in gashes.

As gently as he would a new born babe, Mr. Weasley carefully, fearfully rolled Harry over. His color was deathly white, and there were more gashes all over his face and neck. When he was moved they started seeping blood again soaking him further.

"We need to get help." Mr. Weasley said quietly. He looked like he had aged twenty years in the last two minutes. "He's lost so much blood."

"Dad, we've got to do something," George said.

"Son, I'm not sure what to do. He's lost so much blood, there might not be anything we can do." Mr. Weasley took his wand and pointed it at the door. A silver flash jetted from the end of it and disappeared into the night.

Ginny was going into hysterics as she stood there and stared at Harry. Ron and Hermione stood looking at their friend in shock. George stood frozen in place as Mr. Weasley continued trying to minister to him.

"Shouldn't we move him?" asked Ron, who looked like he was trying very hard not to be sick.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It might make the bleeding worse." Hermione answered.

"Well, no matter what we need to get him out of there." Mr. Weasley stood up then turned and pointed his wand at Harry. "Locomotor body." He whispered.

Harry's limp body lifted off the floor and hovered a few inches off the ground. He then moved Harry's body out of the cupboard and into the living room.

There was a soft popping sound just outside the still open door. Everyone turned to see who had apparated onto Privet Drive. The door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room followed by five wizards. Each one had their wands out, and two of them were dressed in the robes of St. Mungo's.

"We got your message Arthur," Kingsley said quietly. Then he caught sight of Harry. Immediately the Healers moved past the assembled group and into the living room to minister to him. Their movements were gentle yet knowledgeable as they probed the body and poured some foul smelling potion over the open wounds which immediately started closing.

"He looks bad." Kingsley mentioned to Mr. Weasley as they all watched the work that was being done over Harry.

"We've got to get him back to St. Mungo's." One of the Healers said looking up. "It doesn't look good."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry heard voices speaking, but it was like trying to hear someone talking who was two rooms away. He could hear voices but not make out any words. He knew he was in a lot of pain. Such pain as he'd never experienced before. His body screamed for the pain to end, and Harry wanted to scream as well. But he couldn't. It was like being inside of himself and trying to see out. His eyes wouldn't open. His ears could barely hear. He didn't know what was wrong with him, only that he hurt. A LOT.

As he lay there trying to cope with the pain, he noticed that the sounds were becoming a little clearer. It was more like whoever it was who was talking had moved to the next room and was moving closer still. He tried opening his eyes but still wasn't able to. That was when he realized that the pain was a little less agonizing. It was like it had been turned down just a notch.

He was starting to feel like he was coming back into his own body. It felt rather like he was putting on a familiar hat of glove. That was when the thoughts of that night started coming back to him. That night. When he'd made such a big fool of himself. The night when he'd really been able to not only tell Ginny how he felt, but show her. That was when he realized that the pain in his heart far outdid the pain in his body. Harry was right before. You shouldn't let your feelings be known; they can be used against you.

It was the worst feeling in the world. He really felt as though he'd missed something. He'd talk to Hermione about it when he could, but who knew when that would be.

Hermione. She would probably have something to say to Harry about all this. Ron would too. Of course he would. And then there was Ginny. That was going to be fun, Harry thought. He thought he'd rather face another dragon than have to talk to her about everything that happened.

Then Harry felt a cool hand on his forehead. Then there was a light kiss on his lips and he heard a faint voice speak into his ear. Before he could begin to fathom what had happened, there was a weight next to him on the bed where he lay. She was still there.

It felt like days had passed when Harry was finally able to open his eyes. The room was dark. He felt stiff and sore but it was nowhere near the pain he'd experienced so recently. He looked around the room and was surprised to find Ginny was curled up next to him sound asleep. He couldn't see very well and realized his glasses weren't there.

"Harry?" came the softest of whispers. It came from the side opposite where Ginny lay sleeping.

Turning his head to see who had spoken, he was surprised to see Hermione standing there next to him. She looked as though she could have used a week's sleep and a few good solid meals.

"Hermione, I..." Harry whispered.

"Shhh, don't talk now. You're okay. That's what's important." Then she turned and walked out of the room.

Well, thought Harry, it's not as though he didn't know she would be good and mad at him. He lay there in his hospital bed thinking about what had happened. He realized he hadn't been out of the hospital very long before he'd done something to land himself back in there.

Thinking about that brought back memories of that night. When he'd left the dinner at Grimmauld Place he'd run outside and disapparated as soon as he shut the door behind him.

The first place Harry had gone had been to Godric's Hollow. But that didn't feel right. He then went back to the house on Privet Drive. That's where the Death Eaters had caught up to him. Harry was already inside the house when they burst in after him. That was when the fight began. There were four of them, but none that Harry could recognize. He sighed.

"Harry?" It was the most beautiful sound Harry had heard in several days. The tired sleepy voice of Ginny, who was stirring next to him.

"Hey," Harry said. He tried to say more, but Ginny placed her hand gently over Harry's mouth. "We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep now." she said. Harry knew that tomorrow would be full of discussions. He wasn't sure he was looking forward to any of them.

The next day dawned early. The morning sun's rays began shining through the window illuminating the hospital room a little more with each passing moment. Harry started stirring quite early, having slept only fitfully the night before.

Ginny, to her credit, had spent the night laying cuddled next to Harry on his hospital bed. A witch in nurse's robes entered the room quietly. She smiled at Harry when she noticed he was awake and took his glasses from the drawer next to his bed which she handed to him.

Feeling better now that he was able to see, Harry looked around his hospital room. In a corner sat Ron sleeping snugly in an easy chair. Harry looked around for Hermione but she was no where to be seen.

"She's out in the waiting room." whispered the witch. "They wouldn't none of them leave you, Mr. Potter. Not one. Loyal friends you have there."

Harry could only try to smile and nod. He felt guiltier than ever for having put them through all of this all over again.

The nurse left after checking on Harry and making him swallow some horrible potions that made his insides warm up and then feel like a hundred bees were buzzing around inside his stomach. He was trying to decide how he felt about the sensation when Hermione entered the room.

"Hi," Harry whispered cautiously.

Hermione only stared at Harry as she stood there. She looked horrible, worse even than she had when Harry was last able to take a good look at her. Then Hermione did something Harry had never seen her do before, at least not at him.

As she stood there, Harry noticed Hermione's fists were clenched. She was shaking like she was in a horrific rage. Her eyes bored into Harry's as she stood there and for a moment Harry thought she might attack him. Then, as quickly as it started, the fire seemed to go out of her. She heaved a deep sigh, "Hi." she whispered back.

She quietly walked across the hospital room and sat down next to Ron. She leaned her head back against the wall and stared at Harry. Her eyes were glassy and sunk. They were surrounded by dark circles. Her skin was paler than Harry had ever seen it. Her hair hung limp and stringy. As Harry studied her, he realized she was barely recognizable as the Hermione he knew.

He then remembered that Hermione and Ron had come back to Grimmauld Place rather than spend time with her parents. He wondered if something had happened in Australia, and if that had something to do with what he was seeing now.

They stared at each other for a very long time, neither looking away. For once Harry couldn't decipher the look on Hermione's face or read the expression in her eyes.

Thinking he would wait for her to speak first, Harry continued to look at Hermione and she at him. When she didn't say anything after a while, Harry decided to speak first.

"How long was I out?" He asked her very quietly, so as not to disturb the others.

Hermione sat silently for a second. Harry was afraid she hadn't heard him when she responded equally as quietly, "Five days."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione jerked her head like she'd been startled, but before she could answer, a deep baritone voice replied, "We were hoping you could tell us."

Harry turned his head so fast he got a crick in his neck. Kingsley Shacklebolt had entered the room. He was followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Again Harry was startled greatly by how old they seemed to have gotten in just the last few days. However before Harry could say anything or even put order to his thoughts, Mrs. Weasley came rushing forward and crushed Harry into a great hug.

"Oh Harry! Are you alright? What happened? What were you thinking running off like that? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" she was crying as she said this.

"Mom, geroff him!" Ron said grumpily as he woke up. "Let the man be."

Harry looked gratefully at Ron. Whatever it was that he'd been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

"Harry?" Ginny said. She too was waking up to the noise of the suddenly crowded hospital room.

"Err...Hi." Harry said in a weak voice. He couldn't meet Ginny's eyes. He felt confused, shame, and uncertain of things. Most of all he really felt like he wasn't up to answering anyone's questions, though he knew he owed them an explanation.

"Hi," Ginny said back to him. She sat up, and then took Harry's hand. He let her, he didn't know how much longer she would want to and he couldn't bare it if she let go right now.

Harry looked around the room at the faces all looking back at him. His muscles were terribly sore and he felt every movement he made. He could feel the potion still sitting in his stomach, and now it was feeling suddenly like it wanted to come up. Harry swallowed hard a few times.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said coming forward, his face usually stern, "Harry we need to know what happened. Where did you go? What happened at your Aunt and Uncle's? How did you get away alive?"

The memories of Harry's uncle came rushing back to him. Last he'd heard the man was still here, at St. Mungo's waiting to die. He wondered absently if his cousin was still locked up in the secure ward. Then he decided he didn't really care.

"Let's start out with the easiest of those questions," Kingsley offered kindly. "Where did you go Harry?"

Harry looked long at the people in the room before he answered. He remembered that night well enough. It was one of the worst in his life for many reasons. "I went to Godric's Hollow, but things didn't feel right there. So I thought of my old house on Privet Drive. I figured that I could go there since my Aunt and Uncle and cousin were all here." Harry answered in a low monotone voice.

"Godric's Hollow, I know that you went there Arthur, did you see any sign of him?" Kingsley asked.

"No, but then that wasn't the first place we looked either." Mr. Weasley answered.

"So you went to your Aunt and Uncle's on Privet drive. What happened then?"

"I went into the house, but it was torn up. There was furniture spread around and stuff all over the floor. I had only been there a minute when they showed up."

"How many were there?" Ron asked.

Harry had to think back hard to try and remember correctly. "Four of them I didn't recognize any of them for sure, but I think Yaxley might have been one of them."

"Yaxley was there?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"Yes, and I think maybe Runcorn was one of them too. I really didn't recognize the other two."

"So you fought four Death Eaters all by yourself?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"What's with you?" Ron asked annoyed. Hermione just shook her head.

"Yes." Harry answered his eyes downcast. He couldn't stand that Hermione was so mad at him.

"You fought off four Death Eaters, one of whom was Yaxley, the other you suspect was Runcorn." Kingsley repeated back to Harry. "How did you do it?"

Harry thought for a minute. "I don't know. They showed up and blasted their way in. There was quite the fight going on for a minute there. I stupefied one of them, but I think they used that to distract me. They were using the Sectumsempra spell, I know that. I got hit in the arm and leg, but I don't know any healing spells...everything is a blank after that."

"So how did you get away?" Ginny asked.

Kingsley answered the question, looking at Harry; "I suspect they had heard Snape using the spell last year and were trying it out. It's quite effective for what it does. When they saw the blood and that you weren't moving, they probably thought they'd done away with you. It's clear from what we've found, what with the things that have happened at the Burrow and Godric's Hollow, that they think you're dead. That celebration won't last long."

"What happened at the Burrow and Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Never mind that right now," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, why did you leave?"

This was the very last thing Harry wanted to think about. He felt shame burning its way up his face again. He cast his eyes up at the ceiling, the floor, the bed, his hands, anywhere but at the people surrounding him. He felt every pair of eyes in the room on him. He knew he owed them an answer.

"I...," Harry started to say, "I...I...I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I ruined everybody's night...there's no way I can ever..." Harry suddenly couldn't bear to sit there any longer. He started trying to get up when three pairs of hands forced him back down. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione were all restraining him. Ron looked like he was ready to help them, but Harry relaxed and laid back in bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny said. There was emotion in her voice. The look Hermione was giving him wasn't as hostile as before. There was something else. Pity maybe?

"Harry James Potter, after everything you just put us through, you owe us an explanation. Why did you run off like that? What got inside you? Was it because of the ring?" Ginny asked.

Harry couldn't respond. He didn't know what to say.

"Ring?" Kingsley asked. He sounded like he was surprised by the news.

"Only a promise ring..." Harry mumbled. "I'm sorry you don't like it."

Wishing for nothing more than he could disappear, Harry couldn't help but feel like everyone's eyes were locked on him.

"What makes you think I didn't like it?" Ginny asked. "Harry, you took me completely by surprise. I had no idea what you were going to do, and if you remember I was rather annoyed that you had managed to make it out of the house to go shopping."

"All this was over a ring?" Kingsley asked. He looked thunderstruck. Then he sighed and looked at Harry. "You know Potter, after all this time, and after everything you, scratch that, _we've_ been through in the last few years...I forget that you're still a young man."

Kingsley walked over and sat down in the seat that Ron had so recently vacated. He looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that with everything you've been through, there is still some of the boy you were left in you. That's not a bad thing."

Everyone was watching Kingsley who apparently was done speaking for the moment.

Harry was still trying to avoid the gaze of everyone in the room. Then, "What's this?" came a new voice. Harry looked up to see an elderly wizard coming into the room. He was followed by the witch who had given Harry his glasses. She smiled at him. "What are you all doing in here? This boy needs rest! "

The wizard came forward and introduced himself, "Harry, my name is Hippocrates Marceau. I'm a Healer here at St. Mungo's. You had us quite worried there for a while Mr. Potter. Quite a while. I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

The old wizard came forward and looked Harry over from head to toe. He checked Harry's eyes, ears, nose, tongue, lips, mouth, and then waved his wand over Harry muttering under his breath.

"Twice in two weeks, Mr. Potter. That's really too much. I trust you're not going to make a return appearance for a while?" the Healer asked.

"No sir."

"Good. You can leave tomorrow then. I just want to keep you one more night. The stiffness you feel should be gone by tomorrow morning. As long as it is, then you can go."

Harry knew he should have felt better about getting out of the hospital, but he thought he had an idea what was coming when he did.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied morosely.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took their leave soon after the Healer left. Mrs. Weasley promising to bring Harry something tasty to eat from home. Kingsley stayed for a few more minutes to discus something else.

"Well Harry," he began. His mood seemed to improve as he spoke, "there's a couple other things I need to go over with you. School starts in just a little more than two weeks. Are you ready?"

Harry had completely forgotten about his agreement to teach at Hogwarts in all that had happened. He knew he wasn't ready but wasn't going to let that stop him. "No, I'm not ready yet. But I will be."

Kingsley seemed to accept that answer. He smiled now and went on; "Good. Now for the other issue; your Order of Merlin. Do you think you can be at the Ministry at the end of this week? If you can, then I can set up the ceremony and still keep my promise to you to keep it small."

Harry only nodded. Ron's head perked up, and his mood brightened considerably. Harry knew that Ron was really looking forward to receiving the highest award the wizarding world had to offer. He noticed Hermione watching Ron as well, a small smile gracing her features.

"Perfect. Be at the Ministry at eleven o'clock on Friday morning. The Ceremony will be at one that afternoon, but if you get there early you can avoid the reporters and what crowd will be there." Kingsley came over and shook Harry's hand. "No more running off into the night okay? If something comes up and you need to get away, find some other way to cope. Things are still very dangerous right now, Harry. I cannot impress this on you enough."

"He'll stay put." said Ginny, "I'll make sure of it."

Kingsley chuckled as he left the room, "Of that Miss Weasley I have no doubt."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That night after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left for the evening; Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat alone in Harry's hospital room. The room was quiet but full of tension. There was a lot of tension in the room and Harry didn't feel like being the one to dispel it. It turned out he didn't have to.

"Harry," Hermione began, "You know what you did was very foolish."

Harry didn't dare contradict her. He knew that he shouldn't have run off, but in that moment and at that time he couldn't come up with anything else to do. He wanted to say this, but somehow didn't think that Hermione was in a mood to listen to it. "Yes."

Harry felt like that was the only thing he could say that wouldn't incur Hermione's wrath. He still didn't know why she still seemed so hostile towards him.

"You know, we kind of got sidetracked" Ginny said suddenly. She sat forward and then turned to look directly at Harry. "We were talking about the ring you tried to give me for my birthday." Ginny reached into a pocket of her robes and extracted a small box that Harry immediately recognized. She handed it to Harry. He felt his stomach clinch into the tightest of knots, and felt the air leave his lungs in a sudden whoosh. Tears started to form in Harry's eyes and he was powerless to stop them.

"Harry, I love my present." Ginny said quietly. She reached forward and put her finger under his chin. He let her tilt his face up to look her in the eyes, seeing that there were tears in her eyes as well. "I really do. I would love it even more if you would put the ring on my finger." she finished.

Had Harry heard her right? He looked at her dumbstruck. His mind racing but he couldn't form a single coherent thought. "What?"

Ginny's smile was huge as she told him, "Harry, you really did catch me totally and completely by surprise. It was the last thing in the world I expected. I'm sorry if you were surprised by my reaction, but what was I supposed to do?"

Harry took the box in her outstretched hand. His own hands were trembling and he had the hardest time steadying them enough to open the box and to remove the ring that would be Ginny's. He took her left hand and slid the ring up over her middle finger as he'd been instructed to do. Then Ginny handed him his wand and Harry gently touched the tip of his wand to her ring, which activated the enchantment. It abruptly started glowing a bright molten copper color.

He then watched in stunned silence as Ginny took the other ring from the box and with her own hands trembling just a little, slid his ring over his left middle finger. She then repeated the touch on the ring with her own wand, and watched as his ring glowed bright and golden.

"I forgive you for running off. I'm sorry you thought I didn't love your gift." Ginny whispered to Harry quietly. She leaned down over him now, letting her hair fall over his face in such a way that it created a small private space where just the two of them existed. The love Harry saw in her eyes matched what he felt in his own.

"Boys." Harry heard Hermione say softly next to them.

Harry was kept company that last night in the hospital by the three people he cared most about. The door was quietly shut and then the discussions began about everything that had happened. They talked long into the night about many things.

"Harry, how much of what happened when you ran off was because of your uncle?" Hermione asked. Her tone was not accusing, and she'd seemed to have lost her hostility.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it occurs to me that maybe you weren't quiet right in your head after everything that happened what with your uncle and then when your cousin attacking you..."

"Being Dudley's punching bag is nothing new." Harry retorted. "I've been his favorite target since I was put there."

"But isn't this the first time that Dudley hit you after you found out you were a wizard?" Hermione argued.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Wait a second," Ron said. Harry looked up at him and Ron looked like he wanted to be sick again, "You mean you weren't kidding before? About your cousin hitting you? What about his parents?"

"Are you kidding? They didn't care! What Dudley did was okay, always. What Harry did was wrong. Always." Harry went on; "I never had any friends before Hogwarts, because everyone was too afraid of Dudley and his gang. The only time I got to see what was on the telly was when the family was out and they left me home. When I did something they thought was wrong, and that happened a lot mind you, I was banished to my cupboard under the stairs." Harry stared angrily at the wall.

"But you don't live like that now," Hermione said.

"You're right, I don't."

"Harry, don't you see? It's the choices you make that make you what you are. It's not what happened to you when you were a baby. It's not what happened to you at your Aunt and Uncle's. It's what you do with those things and the choices you make about them that are important. You make those choices, not anyone else."

Harry gave Hermione a sad smile, "You sound like Dumbledore did when I faced Voldemort and Quirrel in first year. He pretty much said the same thing."

"Maybe that's because he was right." Ginny said. "It sounds like you needed to hear it again."

Harry thought about that, and then something occurred to him; "Ron," he said.

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not all mad at me? I ran out on your family, and I know you don't like it when someone hurts your sister. What gives?"

Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "Because I figure I owe you one. That night last year when I took off on you..." "You what?" Ginny asked,

"Later, Ginny," Ron answered, "Anyway, I took off on you. You kept on doing what you had to and when I realized I was wrong you were the first to take me back."

"You did just save my life if I remember,"

"Maybe, but still; you were like nothing ever happened. You let it go. And not once did you ever say anything to make me feel bad for what I did. I've not forgotten that. I figure I owed you one for taking me back at least." Ron said with a shrug.

Hermione looked at the man she loved with a strange look on her face. She shook her head and smiled at him. Then on turning back to Harry she said, "Ron's right."

Harry looked at her for a long moment. He could see the ring he was wearing in his peripheral vision glowing now just as brightly as it did when Ginny put it on him. He took heart from seeing that and then addressed his other best friend. "Hermione, what happened in Australia?"

An abrupt change came over both Ron and Hermione. Ron scowled and it was Hermione's turn to look like she wanted to cry. "Come on now, I've opened up on my end. It's your turn."

"Tell him," Ron said. "Tell him what happened. He's going to find out sometime, it might as well be now."

"Something happened in Australia?" Ginny asked. "Is that why you two have been acting so funny? Is that why you stayed after you came back for my birthday?"

"In a manner of speaking." Hermione answered. She looked over at Ron and went on; "We got to Australia alright. It was a long flight, but a pleasant one."

"Long is right," Ron said. Then on seeing the look Hermione was giving him he quickly added, "But definitely worth taking."

Hermione smiled and went on. "We landed in Sydney and got off the plane. We spent a couple days on the beach having a holiday. Everything was really nice. It was warm and sunny and like a vacation should be." Hermione sighed, "Then we went looking for my parents." She got up and began pacing the room.

"Remember when I told you that I'd modified their memories, that I changed their names to Wendell and Monica Wilkins?"

Harry nodded, seeming to recollect a memory to that effect.

"Well, it turns out that those names are more common in Australia than I thought they would be. However Ron was clever enough to point out that I should look for dentists with those names, and that's how I found them. In Brisbane they had opened an office together. Ron faked a toothache and went in to see if they were there."

"I'm never doing that again," Ron quipped, "the things muggles think of to torture each other with! They wanted to stick a needle in my mouth that long!" He said holding up his finger and thumb about four inches apart. "I panicked and ran for it..." Ron said looking sheepish now.

"That's so they can numb your mouth Ronald," Hermione told him rolling her eyes. Harry figured that this was not the first time she'd explained this to him.

"They stick needles in your mouth?" Ginny said aghast.

"Yes, so that you don't feel the pain when they're working on your teeth." Hermione explained patiently.

"So what happened after Ron left?" asked Harry, keen to get the discussion back on subject.

"We waited for them to leave for the day, and then followed them as they went to dinner and finally home." Hermione stopped and looked at Harry and Ginny who were reclined on Harry's hospital bed. "They had this nice little bungalow in the suburbs of town. We waited until it was dark and then Ron and I knocked on the door."

"That had to be a pleasant surprise." Ginny said with a giggle, "The man who went running from their office just turning up on their doorstep."

"It did rather catch them off guard." Ron replied.

"They weren't happy about him being there, but I got them to let us into the house and then I performed the counter curse to the memory charm. The charm had worked better than I thought. It took awhile for their memories to come back to them. I suggested they call their office and have their staff cancel their appointments for a few days, due to sudden illness."

"Illness was right. When they finally started remembering Hermione and who she was they looked like they could have used a nice holiday themselves..." Ron muttered.

Hermione went and sat back in the seat with Ron. She placed her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head down so it rested on his. "Remember when I told you that I'd told my parents a lot about you, Harry?"

This Harry did remember. He remembered because he thought it was a little odd at the time.

"Well, my parents remembered that too. They thought for a moment that Ron was you, and that you and I were there together. Things got awkward..."

"I'll say," Ron muttered.

"Things got awkward there for a while. Apparently my parents were under the impression, based on what I'd told them about you, that I fancied you. When they realized that Ron wasn't you they asked why I was traveling with him instead." Hermione sighed and was quiet for a few moments. She seemed to be collecting her thoughts.

"Did they say something?" Ginny asked.

"Say something?" Hermione repeated, "No that came later. It was the looks on their faces. It was like I failed them. I didn't understand why."

"What do you mean?" Harry wanted to know.

"It was like they were all happy to see her at first. They were all kisses and hugs and that kind of stuff." Ron replied. He tried putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders, but she shrugged him off.

"They were happy at first," she went on. "They even understood why I had to do what I did. It was as much for their protection as my own, and they did realize I was trying to do the best I could by them at least. It was so nice to see them..." Hermione looked like she was ready to cry.

Harry realized that with all she was doing to help everyone else, mostly him lately, but Ron and Ginny too, that she had her own things to deal with. All of a sudden things were put more into perspective. Harry realized that he'd been acting childish and very much like a fool. He'd run off and put himself and others in danger. Hermione, with everything else that she was going through, had put her own needs aside to help Harry with his.

"It wasn't as if I'd not told Mom and Dad about Ron. They'd heard about him too, and they've seen us all several times in Diagon Alley. I don't think they were prepared for their only child to surprise them with her boyfriend after not seeing them for a year."

"You don't need to make excuses for them Hermione," Ron said.

"Excuses?" Ginny asked.

"They apologized for the things they said afterwards, when we were leaving." Hermione said defensively.

"Hermione, what did they say?" Harry asked.

"They made it clear what they thought of their daughter traveling around the world with a boy. Not just any boy, but her boyfriend. I understand that your Mom didn't like it either, but she was easier to come to terms with it." Hermione sighed. Tears were running down her cheeks. Ron reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. Harry noticed this one was clean. He gently rubbed her back and Hermione was quiet for awhile.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He knew what his Aunt Petunia would have thought, and better what she would have said about this. He wanted someday to be able to take Ginny on holiday with him. Would Mrs. Weasley act the same way? He didn't think so. Harry turned his thoughts to Hermione's parents. From what little he knew of them, he always thought them to be caring and kind. Not the type who would be quick to judge. Harry wondered what had changed.

"I've never seen Mom look at me like that. Dad either. It was like his heart was broken."

"Like their little girl had grown up." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Was that how things were left?" Harry asked.

"Mostly. Ron was great. He came to my rescue. He shook hands with my dad and was sweet and funny. I know they liked him. I just don't think they liked the fact I was traveling with him." "Are they moving back to Britain?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, they were quite clear on that. They're going to re-open their dental practices here."

"I think you should go to them. Give them a chance to see you. Let them see that you've grown and aren't their little girl anymore."

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I can take it if...if..."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"I don't think that would work, mate." Ron said. "They were pretty convincing about their position."

"I think they were in shock. They had their memories returned to them, and you aren't the same person you were when you last saw them. That had to come as something of a shock. Then you add a boy into that and I bet it was more than they could handle right away." Harry swallowed and went on, "Hermione, they've had some time to think about things. They've had time to get used to the idea. Go and see them. I know they'll come round."

Hermione came over and gave Harry a great hug. There was strength in her grip, and Harry did his best to return it just as intently. In the pit of his stomach he knew that this was the right thing to do, that things would work out.

"Well, there's always the ceremony." Ginny said. "You could invite them to that. I'm sure they'd love to come."

"And there's room for them to stay at Grimmauld Place if they need a place to stay." Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked doubtful. "Well, I don't know. What if they don't want to come?"

"Then they don't want to come, but at least you'll have asked." Ginny said.

"They'll want to come." Harry was convinced. "It's a big deal. Something that will go with you forever."

"Okay, I'll ask them." Hermione said doubtfully.

"It'll work out." Harry said.

The next day Harry was able to leave the hospital as planned. He went home with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny riding in the back of a car sent by the Ministry of Magic. The driver said that the Minister himself asked for the car to make sure Harry and those with him got home alright.

They came home to a fabulous dinner. George couldn't make it due to a huge surge in business at the joke shop. Bill and Fleur were at home due to Fleur having taken ill. That didn't stop the house from being festive. There was puddings, soups, and a large roast beef with all the trimmings.

The group spent the week leading up to the award ceremony doing various things around the house. Harry had asked Hermione to help him set up his lesson plans for the year, and she was only too glad to help. Ron and she both had agreed to come and lecture some of his classes.

Harry was excited to start school again. He was looking forward to teaching again. Ginny started planning training schedules for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron did his best to help out where he could. He was looking forward to his seventh year. They would rule the school!

In keeping with Harry's promise to Kingsley, Harry responded to more of the letters that had come to him. He kept the responses short and generic, but would occasionally put in a nice note for the little children who wrote. Ginny had suggested this, and Hermione had readily agreed.

Two days before the ceremony, Hermione and Ron went to a pub a short way from Grimmauld Place to phone her parents and invite them to see her get the Order of Merlin Award she'd earned. To her surprise they accepted. When she got home and announced that they would be there at the Ministry, Harry smugly said; "I told you so."

"Shut up." Hermione said with a smile.

The ceremony went well. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all paraded up in front of the Ministry of Magic. Ron's family and Hermione's were given seats in the front row of the large auditorium. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn were there, along with Hagrid and Andromeda Tonks with baby Teddy. George, Charley and even Viktor Krum showed up. Harry was sorry to see the face of Rita Skeeter in the crowd.

There were brief speeches and acknowledgements made. Harry read a brief note of gratitude that he'd received written by Hermione who thought he might need one. Harry had been very surprised. He told of his appreciation for the people in his life, and those who had helped him become who he was. He made special mention of Professor Dumbledore and his parents.

Then the awards were over. Many people came up to the trio to express their appreciation, thanks and admiration. Rita Skeeter was ushered off by security wizards before she had a chance to accost Harry, much to his profound relief. The group was even treated to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron by Mr. Weasley.

Hermione's parents were very emotional over their daughter. They were full of apologies and reassurances that they were fine with everything. They told Hermione how much they loved and cared for her and how proud they were of her. When the weekend came to a close, Harry noticed that Hermione was beginning to look like herself again.

The celebrations were tempered by the news that Harry's uncle had passed away from the curses inflicted on him by the Death Eaters in their attack. It was further darkened by the news that two of the five Death Eaters that were captured at the battle at the Burrow had escaped, killing two of the wizards who were guarding them.

Harry had his owl Tyto deliver a sympathy card to his Aunt and cousin. He was gratified to see it wasn't sent back when Tyto returned.

Then came the day when the letters from Hogwarts arrived. It was the usual school letters for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They got their book and supply lists. Ron and Hermione were given their badges for being Head Boy and Head Girl, while Ginny got her Quidditch Captain badge. Harry's letter however was very different:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for accepting the position of teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also please accept my thanks for taking on the additional duties of being Head of House for Gryffindor. We look forward to having you as part of our faculty. _

_Please find the enclosed list of necessary supplies and materials. You will be expected to have the necessary tools for teaching your classes when school commences on September 1st. _

_Please also note that teachers and Heads of House have certain other privileges that are not extended to students: You may leave the grounds at your discretion, and the fireplace in your office will be added to the Floo Network for your personal use and possibly the occasional emergency use of students. Please also note that as school grounds are not closed for teachers, you may have access to Hogsmeade should you choose to do so. Your other duties and privileges will be explained in your meeting with the Headmaster, Ms. Minerva McGonagall, when you assume your post on August 25th. Please note that unless there is specific reasoning for an exception, teachers are required to assume their duties one week earlier than students so as to allow time to prepare for their classes._

_Thank you,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Headmaster_

Harry read and re-read his letter several times before he handed it over to Ron and Hermione. He looked at his list of supplies, which was also very different than the lists he was used to getting in previous years:

_Uniform_

_Teachers will require:_

_3 sets plain black work robes, with silver fastenings_

_1 Wizards hat; teacher's choice_

_1 Winter Cloak; teacher's choice (reminder that winters at Hogwarts can be quite cold)_

_Ties/Scarves in favored house colors (optional)_

_Gloves or Mittens_

_Boots appropriate for school wear and a colder climate_

_Course Books_

_Teachers are expected to have at least one copy of the course book for their assigned class, as well as any other course materials that they need. _

_**For Defense Against the Dark Arts, this year's assigned book is: The Theory and Practice of Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Horatio White**_

_Other Equipment_

_Your wand, in working order_

_Other assorted things necessary for coursework and study such as: Cauldrons, Scales, Telescopes, Magical Creatures, Magical Plants, etc._

_Special Note_

_Teachers are permitted to bring their own pet should they have one. They are also encouraged to bring pocket money for any other un-foreseen expenses that may arise._

Harry read through the list twice before he heard Hermione mention, "Harry, August 25th is this coming Monday!" Harry looked up at her in surprise. Was it really? Had time gone by so fast?

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said interrupting his train of thought, "If you send your list of the things you need to George, I'm sure he'll pick them up for you."

Harry felt annoyed with the suggestion, then he remembered his promise that until things started to calm down, he wouldn't go into Diagon Alley. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll do that." Harry said to her with a smile. As annoyed as he was, he remembered she _was_ only trying to help.

"Harry, this is so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm so looking forward to this year!"

"Me too," said Ron coming to join them at the table. He picked up a sausage and started eating it. "It's going to be nice to relax for awhile."

"RELAX?" Hermione was astonished, "There won't be time to relax! With our school work and duties as Head Boy and Head Girl, not to mention studying for N.E.W.T.s we'll be lucky to get a moment's sleep!"

Harry could only smile. It seemed as though Hermione was back to her old self. Which reminded him, he looked around the room searching for Ginny. She was nowhere to be found. Her letter, school list, and Captain's badge were lying on the table, but Ginny wasn't there.

"I think she went upstairs." Said Hermione in a whisper. She had noticed Harry searching the room and had quickly deduced the reason why.

Harry nodded and got up from the table, grabbing a sausage to eat on the way. He climbed the stairs and went to the room Ginny shared with Hermione. He stopped and listened at the door. When he heard nothing, he knocked gently.

"Come in." came the voice from the other side.

Harry turned the knob and entered Ginny's room. He'd been in here off and on over the last few weeks, but somehow had never really looked around. He noticed the walls had posters of the Hollyhead Harpies all female Quidditch team covering them, except next to her bed. There she had three pictures of Harry, all taken from the Daily Prophet, that were pinned at eye level where she could sit or lay down and look at them. Harry was touched at the sentiment it showed.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. "Hey, I was wondering where you were."

"Right here." was Ginny's despondent reply. She sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and her forehead rested on her knees.

Harry saw that her ring was glowing softly and looked down at his own ring, which was also glowing. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? This doesn't look like 'nothing'." Harry said sitting down at the foot of her bed. He looked around her room some more, then finally his eyes settled on her.

"Ginny, won't you please tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny sighed deeply and looked up at Harry. She looked tired, like she didn't sleep well. "School."

"School? I thought you wanted to go back. I thought you were looking forward to it." Harry was confused.

"I was. It's just that it's really happening now, isn't it?" Ginny said, her voice starting to quiver a bit. "You're teaching, Hermione and Ron will be there, it'll be just like old times. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Harry, don't you get it? Even with everything that's happened; this summer has been the best summer I can remember. I got to see you every day, or nearly every day, and it was like, like a dream come true. How often will I get to see you once school starts?" Ginny asked. Harry was taken back by the tone in her voice. It wasn't the reaction he thought she would've had. "You have your teaching duties and your duties as Head of House for Gryffindor. Then you'll have your own studies as well. I'll have my studies, plus Quidditch, when do we get to be together?"

"As often as I can arrange it." Harry answered softly. This had been an issue weighing heavily on his own mind. He was sorry that he didn't have a better answer for her, but it was the only one he had. "Ginny, we can get through this. It's only for one year."

"No, it's not. After this year, you'll start training to be an Auror. I'll still have another year of school." A single tear ran down Ginny's cheek. "Harry, I feel like I'm losing you all over again."

Harry moved forward and took Ginny in his arms. He held her tightly and let her vent her fears and frustrations. "Look Ginny, you're not losing me all over again, I promise. You never lost me before. Just because we were apart all last year, it doesn't mean I didn't think of you every spare moment I could. I promise that we'll find a way to make things work." Harry tilted Ginny's face up to meet his, and he kissed her gently.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Ginny said huskily.

"It's a promise I intend to keep." Harry replied.

With that, Ginny unwrapped her arms from her knees and put them around Harry instead. Pulling him closer she kissed him. They spent the rest of the morning like that. It was a time that Harry would remember and reminisce over frequently in the coming months. He marveled inwardly that kissing Ginny now still felt every bit as wonderful and mystical as that first time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When asked to get Harry's Hogwarts supplies for him, George came through in style. He also brought the books and assorted supplies for Hermione, Ginny, and Ron as well. He refused any payment for doing this, which greatly shocked the entire house. When asked why he would do such a gracious thing, George replied that his business had never done so well since the ministry announced in the daily prophet that the one and only Harry Potter would be teaching at Hogwarts.

Privately, George took Harry aside and told him it was his way of repaying Harry for everything he'd done for George's family. George then informed Harry that in his bag was a full assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, including Peruvian Darkness Powder, thirty-six bottles of Instant Animagus, several trick wands, and a whole bunch of other surprises.

George had stored these items in a trick bag with a hidden extension charm. He made it known that he'd observed how well Hermione's bag worked for the three of them when they were on the run, and again when Hermione and Ron went to Australia. They were now an item for sale in his shop, and one of his best sellers.

Then came Harry's last day at Grimmauld Place. He would be leaving for Hogwarts the next day. Ginny had been melancholy with the knowledge that it would be a week before she would see Harry again.

It was decided that to brighten the mood, the whole family would be going on a picnic on the moors outside London in a quiet patch of countryside. Kreacher helped prepare the meal and Mr. Weasley got use of a ministry car to drive them in.

The group left early that morning, and all was quiet for the first leg of the drive. Then, gradually as people started really waking up, conversations began.

"Are you ready for school to begin, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, I've got my stuff all packed and ready to go."

"And you're using the Floo Network?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, the fireplace at Grimmauld Place has been connected to my office at Hogwarts." Harry replied. He'd already addressed these questions before but was familiar with the Weasley way of doing things. He smiled to himself knowing he would get these same questions again and again until he left for Hogwarts.

"It's not fair that we can't use the Floo Network too." Ron said in a huff.

"You'd give up your chance for one last ride on the Hogwarts Express?" asked Ginny. "I always thought you enjoyed it."

"Well, yeah, I did sort of." Ron replied. "But it's going to be different this year."

"Yes, I expect it will be." Hermione answered this time. She and Ron had been bickering again. Her tone with Ron wasn't very patient.

"I just think it would be cool if we could arrive there ahead of everyone else." Ron said. He was looking out the window now.

"It's not as if Harry is going on holiday," Hermione replied.

"I wish." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry before continuing, "He has a lot of work to do before term starts. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will want to go over Harry's study schedule with him."

Harry had been thinking about what his studies this year would be like. It would be different; there was no doubt about that. He still had things he hadn't mastered from sixth year, namely how to cast non-verbal spells.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"School and what it's going to be like." Harry answered honestly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

Hermione's head whipped around as she heard the question.

"Yeah, maybe a little." he replied.

"Harry," Hermione said with the same impatience she was just using with Ron, "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"I expect you'll all find new things to challenge you this year." Mr. Weasley said from the front seat.

"Let's just see if you all can go through the year without any trouble." Mrs. Weasley added sternly. "Honestly, I've seen almost as many owls over Ron and Ginny as I did over Fred and George."

"Hey!" George said. He'd been quiet up to this point. "At least we came by our owls honestly!"

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head, and Harry smiled.

"Hey George," Ron said, "Who's minding the shop while you're with us today?"

"Angelina," George said with a shrug. "She wanted to learn how to run the shop, and offered to run it today while I'm gone."

"How is she?" asked Hermione, "I haven't seen her for awhile."

"She's great." George said with a grin, "and you'll probably be seeing much more of her soon. We're officially dating." he announced.

The conversation in the car quickly turned to the topics of George and Angelina. This suited Harry just fine. He settled back in his seat to enjoy the ride out into the countryside. A reflection of something glowing gold in the window gave Harry cause to look down and see his left hand. His ring was glowing. He looked over at Ginny and saw her watching him. It was nice to see the ring on her finger glowing softly too.

The spot they settled on for the picnic was off the beaten path, in a shaded grove of trees. As the car pulled in, they saw a startled badger scamper off into its burrow. They gave the badger its space and set their things down under the shade of a particularly large oak tree. The lunch items were set out: cold cuts of meat, cheese, crusty bread, assorted fruits, some assorted fruit tarts, and a large flagon of pumpkin juice.

Everyone sat down a blanket that had been magically enlarged and they began their meal.

"I wonder what Hogwarts will be like this year." Hermione said. "It will be very different now that Professor Dumbledore is no longer headmaster."

"It can't be more different now that Snape is gone. He was the worst Headmaster ever!" Ginny answered.

"I'm sure that's very true. He would have been very strict." Hermione said.

"That's an understatement." Ginny said angrily. "His word was absolute. There was no room for compromise with him."

"Well I'm sure now that Professor McGonagall is in charge of things, it will be much better."

"I don't know about that," Ron piped in. "She's still awful strict."

"Only if you're breaking the rules Ronald. If you don't do that, I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all." Hermione said.

"Easy for you to say. She likes you." Ron retorted.

"At least this year we'll be able to devote it to studying instead of searching for Horcruxes." Hermione said.

Ron shuddered, "Don't remind me." Clearly he was remembering what it was like looking for them.

"Well, look at the bright side," Ginny said, "They're gone now. You found and destroyed them all."

"Almost all of them." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, from the way you explained it the part of you that was a Horcrux was destroyed when Voldemort..."

But Hermione never got to finish her sentence. A loud series of cracks was heard. A lot of them. Confused; Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's all started looking around.

"Well! Well! Well! What have we here?" said a cold, rough voice as its owner ascended the top of the rise overlooking where the family was enjoying their picnic. The figure was wearing a dark black cloak and the mask of a Death Eater.

"I told you that using the Taboo again would work!" said another voice, just as cold and calculating as the first. "And here we are! Little Harry Potter and his friends!"

There was some laughing and guffawing as more Death Eaters came up over the rise. All wearing the same cloaks and masks. The only things differing about them were their heights and statures. They all held wands, though currently they were pointed at the ground. There were ten of them in all.

Harry was on his feet in an instant, wand in hand.

"Well if it isn't little Potter! How nice to see you...alive." said a third Death Eater. "You got very lucky Potter, it won't happen again." Harry recognized the voice of the third Death Eater, it was MacNair! He was coming forward with another Death Eater, who was somewhat shorter, stockier of build, and from the look of the hands holding his wand, older than the others.

"Very nice of you to give us your location, Potter." said the Death Eater coming forward to stand with MacNair.

It was Yaxley. Harry recognized the voice from when he, Ron, and Hermione stormed the ministry last year. "What do you want?" Harry asked them.

"Isn't it obvious Potter? We want you! The others we can save for after. Or maybe we can make you watch," Yaxley looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "We owe you for what you did to poor Bellatrix."

Harry knew he had to do something, he thought desperately about different ideas, casting them out as quickly as they came to his mind.

"What makes you think I'm going to go with you?" Harry said as his mind worked furiously. "Your boss couldn't kill me, and he tried several times. You couldn't kill me the other night, what makes you think you'll have any better luck now?" Harry said with all the courage he could muster. In truth he knew exactly why he'd survived each and every encounter with Voldemort, and he even knew why he survived his encounter with the Death Eaters at his aunt and uncle's. He just prayed that the Death Eaters wouldn't realize he was bluffing, and call him on it.

The Death Eaters froze for a moment. It seemed as though Harry had given them something to think about anyway.

"Dumbledore is gone now, he cannot help you anymore." MacNair said coldly.

"True. But if you remember, he was gone before I killed Voldemort. He was gone when you tried to kill me that night you got Mad Eye. I'm still here."

"Harry!" Ron hissed, "Don't provoke them!"

"You should listen to your friend, Potter."

Harry started casually walking around the Weasley's, slowly putting himself between the Death Eaters and them. He was pushing his bluff and he knew it. Sooner or later someone was going to call him on it. Then Harry's heart fell as he heard other footsteps come up behind him. He should have known that his friends would want to stand with him.

Harry reached deep down into himself. He would only have one chance, and he had to make that one chance count. He was going to use a shield charm and make it as strong as possible. When he moved, assuming the Death Eaters didn't move first, they would have to move fast.

"PROTEGO!" Harry yelled, and then he turned on his foot and ran the opposite direction. He grabbed the hands of the two people who'd come to stand with him and dragged them behind him.

Feeling curses and jinxes firing past him, Harry heard a loud cry and felt the person whose hand he held on the left pull out of his grip. It was with cold shock that he recognized the cry as Ginny's.

Harry turned and dropped to one knee, "STUPIFY!" He yelled and watched a Death Eater go down. Ron and George were rushing up to Harry to help him. "No! RUN!" Harry said.

The two brothers didn't listen. Then he heard as much as felt Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come running up to help Ginny. "NO!" Yelled Harry. Then he stood up and faced down three advancing Death Eaters on his own.

"Harry! Harry, NO!" He heard Hermione yell in anguish.

"Harry, you can't do it. Come ON! We've got to get Ginny and get out of here!"

But Harry was past hearing anyone. He stood his ground and went toe to toe with the three Death Eaters. He recognized Yaxley and MacNair, but not the third one. But Harry didn't care. He fired curse after curse, slinging them wildly and without thought to what they were. He lost all sense of himself as his rage built. It was fired by the image of Ginny lying helpless on the ground.

Ron, Hermione, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared in Harry in wonder. It was like seeing something that they had only read about, or heard stories of. "Look at him!" Ron said voice low in awe.

Ginny moaned and rolled over. "Thank goodness, she's only stunned." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We've got to get her out of here," Said Mr. Weasley.

"Not without Harry," wailed Hermione. She had her wand in her hand and looked like she wanted to join Harry, but the look on her face made it clear she was afraid to. One look at Harry fighting the three Death Eaters was enough to understand why. His face was an ugly mask of the blackest rage.

When a near miss grazed Harry by less than a millimeter, Hermione heard Ron say, "I'm going to help him." Ron was off and moving towards Harry before anyone could stop him.

The other Death Eaters seemed to take this as their cue to join in the battle. They moved forward to support the three that Harry and now Ron were combating.

"Molly! Take Ginny and go! We'll clear out of here as quick as we can! GO! Go NOW!" Mr. Weasley said. He grabbed up his wand and ran to help his son and Harry.

Hermione and George were right behind him.

Then it happened. One of the Death Eaters went down, followed quickly by a second. Harry, who had lost sight of everything and everyone around him except those he was fighting, only barely registered that someone was helping him. He was past all caring now. He continued fighting until his arm burned with the effort of the spells, jinxes, and hexes he cast. He vaguely heard Mr. Weasley shouting something, and only just heard the popping sound of someone disapparating.

Good, they were leaving! Harry thought. Then his heart leapt as first one, and then another of the Death Eaters he was fighting began to disapparate from the area. It was only Harry and Yaxley.

That fight didn't last long. There was a popping sound and more jets of light appeared. Someone had come to help!

This latest development was too much for the Death Eaters. They started running and disapparating away from the battle. When the last one was gone, Harry stood there feeling the sudden surge of adrenaline leaving his body. Overcome with horrible fatigue Harry dropped to his knees. Then he fell over onto his hands and knees and threw up.

"Harry! Are you alright?" It was Mr. Weasley. He looked to be in great pain, and he was holding his arm in an awkward position. Harry couldn't answer for the dry heaves still retching at him.

"Here, drink some of this." said a deep male voice. Harry looked up and saw someone holding a metal flask out to him. Harry took the flask cautiously but stopped just short of putting it to his lips.

"Its okay, Harry." It was Zeke Gifford, the Auror Harry whom had met when the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow. Zeke pointed towards the flask, "Just a little fire whiskey to settle your nerves."

Harry nodded and took a small sip. He immediately felt the burning sensation as the fire whiskey made its way down his throat and into his stomach where it seemed to have the desired effect. As the warmth of the drink bloomed, Harry felt his stomach stop heaving.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"Molly apparated with her daughter straight into the Minister's office. He immediately sent us. I can tell you he's not to happy right now." Zeke said.

Harry slowly and very painfully got to his feet. "Thanks," he said as he handed the Auror back his flask.

Exhaustion did not begin to describe how tired Harry felt. Nor did it describe his feelings.

"Ginny?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley quietly.

"She's with Molly. She was only stunned, so she'll be alright."

Harry could only nod. He felt his voice would betray him and how intensely relieved he felt. "Where's Ron? Hermione? George?"

A pained look came over Mr. Weasley's face, for a moment Harry feared the worst, then he saw the very people he was asking about. Ron was nursing his ankle. It looked like it was broken. The irony of it being the same ankle he broke when Sirius attacked him was not lost on Harry. Hermione was laying flat on her back. There was a wizard ministering to her.

"Hermione?" Harry said in shock. He stumbled over to see her and was shocked to see she was bleeding heavily from a gash to her side and another one to her head. "HERMIONE!" Harry cried.

George's hand came down on Harry's shoulder. "She'll be alright. She took a nasty fall and hit her head on a rock. One of the Death Eaters hit her with sectumsempra while she was down, but only just caught her. She's just been knocked out."

Harry turned to look at George.

"Harry, you're bleeding." George observed looking at Harry's head.

Harry put his hand up to his head and felt the blood up in his hairline. He pulled his hand away, but there wasn't too much blood on it. It looked like George alone had come through the battle unscathed.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley men were all able to apparate home to Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was able to put everyone right again quickly and easily. As a mother of six boys, she'd had to learn quite a bit about magical healing. Ron's ankle was soon mended, and the cuts and scrapes of the others were also quickly healed. Mr. Weasley's arm had been broken it turned out, but was working well enough to be used when Mrs. Weasley at last cast the charm that mended the bones within.

Discussion quickly turned to the topic of what happened on the picnic.

"So, the Death Eaters have put the Taboo back on You-Know-Who's name." Ron said.

"They must want you pretty badly Harry," George observed. "It was lucky that they weren't fighting to kill when Ginny was stunned."

Harry, who felt very badly over the fact that Ginny was even hurt at all, couldn't say anything. He just nodded his head.

"Thank Heavens everyone is alright." Mrs. Weasley said.

They were all gathered in the living room recounting the day's events. Kreacher was busily and happily taking tea around to everyone. Ginny was sitting on the couch, Harry on the floor in front of her. She sat there quietly, idly playing with Harry's hair.

"I don't think they were there to kill anyone," Hermione said thoughtfully," I think they wanted to capture Harry."

"But why?" asked Ron, "What purpose would it serve to capture him?"

"Because if he's captured, he can't be an object for people to hide behind. If he's captured they can take their time with him to do whatever they like I expect." George answered.

Harry sat there in the living room, slowly sipping his tea as he listened to those around him and what they had to say. It bothered him that he couldn't fight off those Death Eaters alone. Never mind that the odds stood against him or that he was outnumbered three to one. He couldn't help but feel that Professor Dumbledore, or Mad Eye Moody, or Kingsley Shacklebolt, or even Sirius or Remus would have been able to hold them off better than he did, and with a wider variety of spells to draw from. It also really bothered him that the Death Eaters were obviously still obsessed with trying to get their revenge on Harry.

"Harry?" said Hermione, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry answered in a monotone, "Fine. Just tired."

"What time are you due at the school?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Anytime really, but Professor McGonagall hinted in her last owl that she preferred sooner over later." Harry sighed. "After everything that happened today, I'm not sure I should go."

"What?" came several voices in unison.

Harry looked around at those who had spoken to him and were now looking at him in open mouthed shock.

"You can't mean that Harry." Hermione said fearfully.

"Harry, you've already agreed to teach for the year." Mr. Weasley added.

"I understand," Harry said, "But after everything that's happened today, I'm wondering if maybe I shouldn't just go into training to be an Auror after all."

"Harry, I understand the events today took a lot out of you," Mr. Weasley said slowly, "But I think that you would be doing yourself a great disservice by not following through on your agreement with Professor McGonagall." "I know," Harry said. He sighed, and then said again. "I know."

The house was quiet for a while after that discussion as each person was lost in their thoughts. Harry stared down at his lap. And noticed his ring glowing brightly. He felt his heart swell at seeing that, then felt a crushing wave of guilt. He'd nearly got Ginny killed again. She, the one person whom Harry loved above all others, was almost killed because Harry couldn't do what he needed to do to keep her from getting hurt.

Thinking about this, Harry became more and more frustrated with his agreement to teach at Hogwarts. Then an idea struck him. He could really make good use of his time. He had access to some of the greatest teachers in the world. Harry resolved to apply himself as he never had before in his studies. He would ask for extra guidance and help in every subject. He would even learn about healing, even if it was just some basic stuff, so that he would never be caught unawares again.

But what about Ginny? He was doing this for her as much as for himself, but what would that do to the already precious little time they would have together? He would just have to make every moment count all the more. He would have to find a way to steal what time he could to make things work. For himself as well as for her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

That night everyone stayed up a little later than normal. George, once reassured that everyone in the family was okay, took his leave. He took Harry aside and thanked him for how well he defended everyone that day. He even shook his hand before leaving. Harry was a little disturbed by the intensity of the feeling in George's otherwise humorous eyes.

They spent the evening playing wizard's chess and drinking hot cocoa. Kreacher even made a wonderful fruit pie that he served with some iced cream on the side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired to bed a little after George left, leaving the four friends a last chance to be alone together until they returned for the Christmas Holidays.

They sat together talking quietly and passing the time reminiscing about the old days, speculating about the days to come. They talked about Quidditch, and how anxious Ginny was to play and try her hand as team captain. They talked about classes and what Hogwarts would be like under a new Headmaster.

Harry kept up a minimal part of the conversation. He spent most of his time thinking about Ginny and her worries. He was also thinking about how he was going to make his idea work. He really wanted to make sure things happened they way he wanted them to, both as a teacher and in making time to be with Ginny.

Ginny. Harry sighed at the thought of her. She was really worried about whether or not things were going to work. He knew that this year was going to be difficult. There was no doubt about that. He would miss the time they had shared together this last summer. He would miss the evenings holding hands by the fire and sharing meals made by Kreacher and Mrs. Weasley. Most of all he would miss her closeness. The thoughts of this were only serving to depress Harry's mood. The trouble was he couldn't think of anything to do about it.

When the clock chimed midnight, Harry knew that he needed to get to bed. He stood up and the other three followed his lead. He sighed deeply as he went upstairs and into his room. He wanted to stop and talk to Ginny. This was the last chance he would have to really talk to her for awhile. Harry turned around to try and get her attention but she had already gone into her room and closed the door. He thought about trying to follow her, but didn't. What could he say?

Harry heard Ron and Hermione talking on the stairs. He sighed again as he went on into the room that he shared Ron. He would have a chance for a few words with Ron anyway.

He sat down on his bed and began getting undressed. He put on his pajamas and then crawled into bed.

He lay down on his bed with one arm behind his head. He was letting his mind wander and drift, and found that his thoughts still centered on Ginny. Harry felt a mild pain in his chest at knowing that their time together was about to be drastically reduced. He heard the door open but didn't really pay much attention to it. So it was that he jumped a little when he saw Ginny standing there in his room staring at him. She stood there bouncing on the balls of her feet like she was trying to get up the resolve to do something. She had a pained look on her face and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, "Is..." But Harry never got to finish his question. As soon as he said her name, Ginny launched herself at him. She was kissing Harry and there was a fire and a passion in her kissing that Harry had never experienced before. He didn't know what to make of it, only to give into it. He let himself get lost in that moment. There was no way of knowing how long it would be until he would have another.

The next morning dawned early, and Harry had some difficulty waking up. A byproduct of staying up too late the night before to be sure. When he did he opened his eyes and wanted to go back to sleep. Today was the day. Reluctantly, he got up and bathed, then dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. Harry found that he was the first one downstairs besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Is Ron still sleeping?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." Harry answered. In reality he didn't know where Ron was. But where ever it was, he wasn't in the room when Harry woke up.

Half an hour later Harry was finished eating and went upstairs to retrieve his bags and trunk. He really wanted to see Ginny and his two best friends before he left. It would be a week before he saw them again, and when he did it would be from the teacher's table at Hogwarts.

Harry was feeling really let down when he stood in front of the fireplace in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He was getting ready to use the Floo Network and was stalling for time. The three people he most wanted to see were nowhere to be found.

"I'm really not sure where everyone has gotten off to." Mrs. Weasley said apologetically. "To the best of my knowledge no one has left the house, but heaven knows I can't find them anywhere."

Mr. Weasley came forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you're taking a big step here today. I want you to know that you're parents would be very proud of you. Molly and I are."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, you're going to be a marvelous teacher. You're going to be fine." Mrs. Weasley added. "I'm sorry that the other kids aren't here to see you off." Mrs. Weasley finished with a warm hug.

Harry could only nod. He was worried his voice would betray him if he tried to use it at the moment. He didn't want to admit it, but his feelings were really hurt. Where were they?

As if in answer to his question, the door to the kitchen opened and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came into the room.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave without saying good-bye did you?" asked Ron coming forward.

Ginny stood there quietly. Her eyes threatened tears, and when Harry looked at her a single drop slowly began to fall down her cheek.

"There you are! Where did you three get off to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Mr. Weasley smiled genially and stepped back to allow his son room. Ron came forward and wrapped Harry up in a great big hug. "We're going to miss you around here, mate. It's going to be really quiet."

Harry returned the hug. All the hurt he had been feeling was gone, replaced by gratitude and warmth for his friends.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said stepping forward to take her turn. "I feel so stupid. We're going to see you in a week, why does this have to feel like good-bye?" She too gave Harry a great hug and held him tightly. "I can't wait to see you teaching class again. You're going to be wonderful!"

"Thanks Hermione. Really. Thank You." Harry said a tremble in his voice.

Harry looked over at Ginny but she stayed frozen where she was. Harry was confused; she was quick enough to embrace him the night before. Then she came forward and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her trembling as she cried silently on his shoulder. He held her quietly in his arms and stoked her hair.

"Shh, Ginny. It's alright. I'm not leaving forever. You'll see me in a week." Harry whispered in her ear.

"I know that," she said quietly. Even though there were others in the room, it felt as if for the moment at least, it was just the two of them. "It's been so wonderful having you around after what happened last year. I don't want you to go again."

Harry smiled; he would find a way to make sure they had some good quality time alone at Hogwarts. He knew it would be tough, but it would happen.

"I love you." He said quietly. "I can't even begin to tell you how much."

"I love you too. I always have." Ginny answered.

They kissed again, slow and deep for a short time before he knew if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't go at all.

"Well, this is it." Harry said. He managed to smile and was about to turn to go, when Hermione stepped forward again. "Harry?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"This is for you." In her hands was a gift. It was carefully wrapped and had his name written on it in a beautiful bold script. "Ron and I wanted to make sure you got started off right."

"Wow Hermione, Thanks!"

Then Ginny stepped forward with an envelope she took out of the pocket of her robes. She didn't say anything as she handed it to him. She had new tears forming in her eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows at her when she handed it to him, and she mouthed the words - _save it for later!_ Harry nodded.

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and gave Harry another big hug. Harry picked up his bags and trunk, now packed and ready for school. He turned to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder from the little terra cotta pot hung next to the mantle. He tossed the pinch into the flames and then stepped inside them. They felt pleasantly warm as he said in a clear, strong voice; "Hogwarts School!"

Harry arrived at Hogwarts in a much less chaotic way than he usually did when traveling by Floo Powder. He stepped out of the fireplace in his own office at Hogwarts. He set down his trunk and bags and then took out his wand. Pointing it at himself he said "Tergio!" and immediately the soot and grime disappeared. He then did the same for his luggage. He took the Trunk and bags into his sleeping chamber, and set them next to his bed. He then carefully set his gift and his letter on the nightstand next to it. He would look at them before he turned in for the night, and savor the time when he could think about those who had given these things to him. Think about them and not be interrupted. He then set out to locate his new boss; the Headmaster of Hogwarts School.

Harry smiled as he got out his Marauder's Map. That he was using it for something other than being up to no good was something Hermione would approve of, and make George shudder with the thought. He opened the map, tapped it with his wand and said the incantation: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Immediately the map resolved itself into the map of Hogwarts Harry had spent so many hours pouring over before just a few short months ago. He quickly found Professor McGonagall who was currently down at Hagrid's hut. Excited at the prospect of seeing Hagrid today as well, Harry set off with a spring in his step to the castle grounds.

"Mischief managed," Harry said as he refolded the map and put it back into his pocket. He left the castle and practically ran to Hagrid's.

He came upon Hagrid and Professor McGonagall walking through Hagrid's garden. They were in the pumpkin patch. "As you c'n see 'eadmaster, the punkins are comin' righ along. We should have some bigguns come 'alloween." Hagrid was saying.

"That's lovely, Hagrid. Thank you for your efforts."

"Aww, it's nawt anything ter worry abou', Professor." Hagrid said with a smile. Then Hagrid caught sight of Harry, "Harry!" He boomed, "Yer 'ere!"

"I just arrived. It's good to see you Hagrid."

Hagrid took Harry up into one of his great bear hugs and Harry felt his back pop in several places. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound came up to Harry and jumped up on him.

"Now Fang, you dozy dog..." Hagrid said taking him by the collar. " He's righ' excited ter see ya, Harry."

Harry stopped to pet Fang for a minute. "Your owl requested me to report in when I got here, Headmaster." Harry said turning to McGonagall.

"Quite right Harry." McGonagall said, then she turned to Hagrid. "Thank You, Hagrid."

"When ya get a mo' Harry, come on down fer a cuppa." Hagrid said as he started walking back into the garden.

"Sure Hagrid, maybe later this evening?"

"Alrigh', 'bout five? Then we can go up to the cas'l for dinner."

Harry nodded and waved. He then accompanied Professor McGonagall as she began walking back up to the castle. They walked together in silence for a few minutes. Then McGonagall stopped and looked at Harry. "How are you doing Mr. Potter?"

"Fine, Professor." Harry said.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt tells me that you had a rather eventful day yesterday. Are you quite sure that you're okay?" She said resuming her slow pace up to the castle.

"There was an attack yesterday, but we were able to fight off those Death Eaters. I admit that I wanted to stay and try and find them that attacked us, but I'm here now."

Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry. "Of course, I'm sure you want to track down those responsible for attacking you. I trust that by you're being here today; that you're ready to put that desire for finding the remaining Death Eaters aside to take on the mantle of teacher?"

"I am," Harry answered earnestly, "and student."

McGonagall's eyebrows went up in mild surprise, "I don't remember you being so anxious to learn before Mr. Potter. What has changed?"

Harry looked off into the distance for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts and phrase what it was he wanted to say exactly. "Professor, I agreed to teach for you for a year. Part of that agreement was that I would be able to be tutored in my own studies so I can complete my seventh year." He began.

"Yes, I remember that being the agreement." McGonagall replied clearly not understanding what Harry was getting at.

"I wonder Professor, if I might ask you a favor." Harry said, then he outlined what it was that he wanted. He went into great detail about everything, including why it was he wanted what it was he was asking for.

"And you understand, Potter that this will mean that you will have even less free time? I know that you and Miss Weasley are an item now; I'm surprised that you would give up some of your precious time for this. I assume you understand exactly what it is you're asking for?"

Harry sighed. "It's true Professor, it will cut back some of my free time to be with Ginny. I would be lying if I said that she wasn't a very big part of the reason why I want to do this. I want to make sure I have the time to spend with her later."

Professor McGonagall stopped again. They were nearly to the steps the led up into the castle now. She turned to Harry and he saw her expression soften, and a sad smile crossed her features. "I will see to it your request is granted. Indeed, I will make myself available to fulfill as much of it as I can." She then put a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, take this from me. Please, as much as you want this, make sure to take time for Ginny too. I know this year will be tough on both of you. She deserves to have you be there for her, as much as you deserve to have her be with you."

"I will Professor. And thank you."

Professor McGonagall smiled and then she turned and began climbing the stairs up into the castle. "Come now, Mr. Potter. Let's retire to my office. We have a lot of work to do."

Harry and Professor McGonagall walked back into the school and then to her office. Harry commented about how much Hogwarts was looking like he'd always remembered it, except for a few things which looked a little worse for wear.

"It's been a challenge, but all the major repair work is done. It was nice to see how many people came forward to help rebuild the school. The ministry came up with only part of the funding, most of it was made up entirely by donations." She said as she took her chair. "There's still some work to do, but it's trivial and nothing that will stop us from re-opening on time."

Harry looked around the office. It was more utilitarian than it had been when it was occupied by Professor Dumbledore, but it still bore the marks of both him and Professor McGonagall. He noticed that all the portraits of Hogwarts' previous headmasters were still on the wall, most of them snoozing within their frames. Dumbledore's picture was empty, and Harry wondered for a moment where his former Headmaster had gone.

"Now to business Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall began.

She laid out some parchment before her which outlined Harry's teaching contract for the coming year. It included his additional duties as Head of Gryffindor house, and with a wave of her wand, McGonagall adjusted the portion of Harry's contract that included his tutelage and the favor he'd asked of his former teacher. They both signed the contract, and it was set aside.

"Now Mr. Potter, I've looked at the class schedule you've outlined for the classes you're teaching for the coming year. I must say I'm impressed." Then McGonagall gave Harry a knowing smile. "You'll have to thank Miss Granger for me. It seems she's been invaluable in the assistance she's provided for you."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said a little embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, Mr. Potter. It takes wisdom to know where our strengths lie, and where they do not. While I understand you're an excellent teacher, I must say that organization was never your strongest suit."

At Harry's questioning look, McGonagall added, "I've heard from several people how good you were as a teacher when you taught the group that was so aptly named Dumbledore's Army. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood spoke most highly of you. That they and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger survived the events that transpired here last year also speaks highly of your teaching skills. It is one very important reason I asked you to come work for me this year."

Harry was touched by the compliment. It meant a lot to him that he was so well thought of by his former teacher and by his friends. "Thank you, Professor." He looked around, still uncomfortable with the praise he'd been given. He noticed a somewhat smaller portrait on the wall. One that wasn't there last time he was in this office with Ginny just a few weeks ago.

"Is that...?"

"Professor Snape. Yes." Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry. "He doesn't like to spend much time in his picture, but his portrait is there as I promised you it would be."

"Thanks, Professor. I really appreciate you doing that."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter. Now, before I excuse you I have a few things for you." McGonagall said standing up and stepping away from her desk. She walked over to a tall cupboard and took out a large, flat package that was wrapped in plain brown paper. Then she took out two more, exactly the same size. Finally, from a smaller cupboard she took out another package that was much smaller, but wrapped in the same plain brown paper.

Taking out her wand, Professor McGonagall pointed it at the gifts and said "Locomotor gifts" and the packages lifted gently off the floor and then moved towards Harry where they softly came to rest again.

She returned to her desk and sat down again. "Mr. Potter, Harry, I've spoken to the Minister and to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at length. These three packages are from us to you. It's our way of thanking you for everything that you have done for us, all of us. For the courage you've shown and the important lessons you taught us all. Take them to your room, and open them there. You'll understand why."

Harry could only nod. The sentiments Professor McGonagall had given him had brought a lump to his throat, and he was having a hard time not letting a tear come to his eyes. Professor McGonagall seemed to understand. She gave Harry a rare, tender smile. She gave Harry a minute, and simply nodded when he whispered; "Thank you."

"Finally Mr. Potter," she went on, "It's tradition here at Hogwarts for a new teacher to be presented with a bottle of a fine brandy. I've taken the Liberty of adding a small gift of my own; there's also enclosed here a bottle of a very good wine, a particularly good vintage. You would be doing me a favor if you shared that bottle with Miss Weasley over dinner one evening while you're here."

"I will professor." Harry said earnestly, missing Ginny now more than he had in quite some time. He glanced down at his ring and noticed it was glowing brightly. It reassured Harry to know that she was thinking of him at that moment too.

Harry knew he had been excused, so he took his leave and then took his gifts up to his room. He checked his pocket watch that was now attached to the belt at his waist and noted that he still had some time before he had agreed to meet Hagrid. He sat on his bed and looked at his gifts. As much as he wanted to open them now, he somehow felt that it would be more appropriate to wait until he was ready for bed before opening them.

Instead, Harry took the time to unpack his things. He took the things he would use for his classes and took them out to his office. His clothes and personal items were put away into his sleeping chamber. He then went into his office and took time to carefully put things away and get that set up as well. He knew that he wanted to visit the Room of Requirement to see what he could grab from there to use for his classes as well.

When the time came to go and visit Hagrid, Harry turned to look at his office. He smiled in satisfaction. This would be his home for the next ten months. He couldn't be more excited. Or more nervous.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry's trip to see Hagrid was a pleasant one. He and Hagrid talked about what things had been like over the years that Harry had attended Hogwarts. They shared a quiet moment as they remembered Dumbledore. Fang had quickly resumed the spot he claimed, laying his head on Harry's knee where he was happy to rub the dog's head and continue his discussion with Hagrid.

When it came time for dinner, the two friends walked casually up to the castle. They went into the Great Hall and took seats that were waiting for them at a single long table that was in the middle of the floor. There were only a few dozen candles floating in the air that cast a pleasant glow over the table. Professor McGonagall took her seat at the head and a few other teachers came straggling in.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall began. "Welcome to Hogwarts as we prepare for our latest term. Special thanks to our newest professors; Professor Merriman Davies; who is taking over my position as teacher of Transfiguration, and of course, Professor Harry Potter; who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

There was a general round of applause and well wishing from the other teachers. Harry in particular was singled out by Professors Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick who each took time to speak with him in detail.

Professor McGonagall let them have a few minutes to talk and get re-acquainted. She then cleared her throat and waited for the room to quiet before she continued. "We'll have some time to catch up, but there is also much to do before students begin arriving next week. Of special note is that Hogwarts will once again be playing host to Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. At this time it is nothing to be afraid about, just aware of. So let's go ahead and begin our term with this little feast." At that moment the empty plates and goblets were filled with food. Harry noticed roast beef and pork, potatoes and turnips, broccoli and cauliflower, meat and fruit pies, puddings, and other assorted dishes. There were flagons of pumpkin juice, pitchers of water, a few bottles of wine and even a few bottles of Harry's favorite: butterbeer.

The first part of the meal was entirely silent as those around the table were content to just quietly sit and eat. As the meal went on, conversation began again. At first it was just small talk; comments about the meal, discussion about the weather, students that teachers were looking forward to having again (Hermione's name came up more than once on this topic). Then, as Harry had slowly realized it would, the topic turned towards him and his defeat of Lord Voldemort.

"I wonder Harry, if you would recount your adventures of this last year, and how you came to defeat the darkest wizard of all time?" It was Professor Slughorn who was addressing Harry. Hagrid dropped his fork on his plate, and Professor Trelawney coughed as she had accidentally inhaled the wine she was drinking. The rest of the room went silent.

This was a moment that Harry had been dreading, and he realized he should have expected it. Not only expected it here, now, at this table, but he should probably expect it from his classes too. He sighed with trepidation.

"What exactly is it that you want to know?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well, what happened to you after you left school when your sixth year was finished?" Slughorn took a drink from his goblet and swallowed, "I understand you attended the wedding of a friend, what happened after that?"

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall who gave him the slightest nod. Harry swallowed and then told his tale. He glossed over some parts, and avoided others that he didn't feel bore explaining. He left out the fact that Ron had abandoned Hermione and him, and he left out a lot about Professor Snape. Those were things he preferred to keep to himself. He knew the subject of Horcruxes was one that would be questionable and only touched on it briefly, but enough so that they understood that when Voldemort "killed" him the last time, he was really only killing part of himself.

When Harry finished, the room was so quiet that the birds chirping outside could be heard quite clearly.

"Aw, Harry. I never knew jus' 'ow much you had ter go through." Hagrid said mopping his eyes with his napkin.

"You truly showed remarkable courage, Mr. Potter." said Professor Flitwick. "Thank you for taking the time this evening to tell us your tale. I believe I speak for us all when I tell you how much we appreciate you and what you've done for us."

There were several nods and murmurs of affirmation. Then Slughorn raised his goblet and said; "To Harry."

The rest of the Professors raised their goblets and repeated Slughorn's toast. Harry felt very self conscious and awkward, but was able to smile weakly and nodded his head in thanks.

That evening Harry was glad to leave the table. He was grateful that the ordeal was over. Harry found that he had a lot to think about as he went up to the stairs and through the corridors. He caught himself going to his old dorm in the Gryffindor tower. He shook his head and then retraced his steps back down two floors and then down the long hall to his new quarters, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and his sleeping chamber that was accessed through there.

He went into his office and sat down at his desk. He penned a short note to send to the Weasley's, and then some longer notes for Ron, Hermione, and especially for Ginny. When he finished, that was when he realized that he'd forgotten his owl, Tyto. Harry groaned with frustration and then he got up and trudged up to the owlry. Selecting a Horned Owl, Harry tied on the notes and instructed it to take them to Grimmauld Place. Now to go back down to his office and prepare for bed.

When Harry got back to his office, he closed the door for the night and then went into his sleeping room. In the small fireplace there he found a merrily crackling fire, and on the table a freshly filled pitcher full of cool water. He poured himself a little and drank it down. Then he sat down and prepared for bed. At last he came to the gifts.

There was the gift from Ron and Hermione, the envelope from Ginny, and the gifts he'd been presented in McGonagall's office. Harry decided to open the smallest of the Gifts from McGonagall first.

Carefully unwrapping the paper and then opening the box, Harry found nestled inside the bottle of brandy and the bottle of wine. He noticed the years on them and was surprised to discover that they were over a hundred years old. He knew that he would treasure them both, and imagined enjoying the wine over a nice dinner with Ginny. It was such a pleasant thought that Harry spent a few minutes savoring it, thinking what it would be like.

The next gift he opened was the one from Ron and Hermione. It was a small boxed set of personalized stationary. It came with two quills, also personalized, and a wax seal with Harry's initials imprinted on it. He was touched at the personal gift. He opened the note that came with it. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on your new job as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts! We know you'll be an amazing teacher and look forward to learning from you. You are a wonderful and treasured friend. We wish you the very best in this and all of your future endeavors. _

_Yours with love,_

_Ron and Hermione_

Harry smiled at the letter he received; pleased that he knew now why Ron and Hermione had been so late in coming down to see him off. It meant a lot to him that they would get him such a wonderful gift. He knew he would treasure it long after his job as teacher had ended.

Moving on to the next gift was the first of the three large flat packages. He carefully opened the first one noting it was from Professor McGonagall and the teachers of Hogwarts. It came as a shock when he realized that the gift was a beautifully rendered portrait of Professor Dumbledore!

Harry reverently removed the painting from the paper packaging and stared into the smiling, twinkling eyes of his former Headmaster.

"Greetings Harry, we meet again." Said the painting.

"Hi Professor."

"I trust now you know why I wasn't in the painting when you were meeting with Professor McGonagall. Do you like your surprise?"

"Yes sir, very much." Harry said, overcome with emotion.

"It was thought by many people that you might appreciate this portrait, and I must say I was looking forward to seeing you again. How have you been?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Fine sir, all things considered."

"Is everything well with you and Miss. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir. Very well. It's not that..."

"I'm glad to hear that you and Miss Weasley are still finding time to enjoy each other's company. What is it then that has you so troubled?"

This was the one person Harry knew would understand the things that had happened and the things that were bothering him. Harry forgot for a moment the other packages and took some time to engage Dumbledore in conversation about these things. Dumbledore listened and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Harry; I should have realized that not all of the Death Eaters would be cowards content to run when their Lord was defeated. Forgive me. It is an old man's oversight."

"It's alright sir, I don't blame you. It's just that, that..." and Harry went on to explain his fears and worries. The conversation between the two lasted long into the night. When Harry yawned, Dumbledore bade Harry goodnight and left to spend his night in another portrait somewhere.

Harry moved on then to the next gift. This one came from Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was a portrait as well, and it contained two people Harry very much wanted to see: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When Harry removed the portrait from its papers, he discovered that the two of them were snoozing in what looked to be very comfortable chairs. He longed to speak to them and inquire after them, but decided against it for now. He would have time to do that later, he hoped. He was just grateful for the chance.

The last remaining of the large wrapped packages was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He began opening it much quicker than the other two. He was hoping and praying he was right about who it would be, and then was extremely gratified to find his hopes had come true. There in the portrait before him were his parents. James and Lilly Potter were snoozing in the portrait before him. Harry was so overcome with deep and powerful emotion that he didn't notice the tears that now traced their way down his face.

Harry propped the painting against the small bedside table and silently cried at the sight of them. He missed them terribly even though he never got the chance to know them. He wanted so badly to hug them and talk to them and feel their arms around him. He was going to set their portrait against the wall and let them sleep when he saw his mother tiredly open her eyes.

"Hello my son, how are you?"

Harry then became engaged in a very long conversation with his mother and soon after they began speaking his father joined in as well. The conversation was long and very emotional for both sides, but Harry was able to address many things he had wanted to talk to them about over the years.

It was quite late when Harry said good night to his Mum and Dad, and then turned his attention now to his letter from Ginny. He slowly and lovingly removed the parchment from its envelope and inhaled at the scent of her. He savored the smell and smiled at the thought of her, knowing that just hours before she held this same piece of parchment in her own hands. Then he began to read:

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I hope you can forgive me for not being there when you woke up this morning. I wanted to have something to give you to remind you of me when you left for Hogwarts today. _

_Harry, I have so many things I want to say. So many, many things that I want you to know. I didn't expect it to be this hard. All of the feelings that I feel when I think of you; it fills me up and makes it so hard to take just one to think about or talk about. But I'm going to try._

_I want to thank you Harry. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for choosing me. Out of all the girls that you could go with, you chose me. Hermione says that it really wasn't any choice at all once you realized where your heart was and that you knew that back in your sixth year. I don't know about that. What I do know is how I feel when you hold me in your arms. When you kiss me and I know in those moments that you love me as much as I love you. _

_I don't think I will ever be able to put how much I love you into words. The times I've seen you laying there broken or almost dead, and what I felt for you at those times, tells me there the feelings I have for you are beyond anything that mere words could ever describe._

_My heart was yours long before we ever started going out. You had my attention the first time I ever saw you, that day you and Ron first got on the train to Hogwarts. You had my heart when I opened my eyes in that wretched chamber and realized that it was you that was rescuing me. _

_Then, when we shared that first kiss, I knew that my dreams had come true. That I was living my dreams. That our time had to be so short and you had to leave hurt me more than I could ever say. But then you came back. You not only came back, but you made it clear to me then that we would be together. You gave me that necklace of your mother's which I wear and hold dear to my heart. I won't ever take it off. Then you gave me that ring. I have never felt so loved or worthy of being loved as I did in that moment. I'm sorry my reaction was such a shock for you. Imagine my shock at opening the box and seeing a ring inside it. A ring from you._

_Harry, my heart is now and always will be yours. I've told you my fears about school and the time we will be forced to be apart. I believe you when you say that we will find a way to make it work. _

_I love you Harry. I long for the days when school is behind us, and there is only our future to look forward to. Know that when you left today, you took my heart with you. Please keep it safe, it is yours forever._

_With deepest love,_

_Ginny_

Harry read and reread the letter. He carefully folded it up again and went to put it back into the envelope it came in. Then he noticed a picture in it that he didn't realize was there before. It was a picture of Ginny. She was smiling and beautiful. She blew a kiss at the camera and then the picture resumed itself into her smiling face again.

Harry set the picture on his nightstand, following it with his glasses. The letter he slipped under his pillow where he could sleep knowing it, and with it Ginny, were there with him. He fell asleep with his hand gently gripping it.

The next morning came early. Harry woke up feeling completely exhausted. He knew he only got a few hours of sleep. He also knew that he had a lot to do, starting today. He dressed quickly and made to go downstairs. Then he stopped. He saw the portraits he'd been given laying against the wall of his sleeping room. Harry smiled as he realized what he wanted to do with them.

He took his wand and used a temporary sticking charm to adhere the pictures to the wall of his room. He placed them across from his bed so that if he wanted to he could sit down and talk to the occupants inside them.

Harry took a few minutes to say good morning to his parents, godfather, and Remus Lupen. Professor Dumbledore was absent from his picture, probably hanging out in his portrait in McGonagall's office, Harry figured. There was only time for a brief conversation before Harry had to leave to go down to the great hall for breakfast.

It was light fare that day, only porridge, some fruit, and toast. That was fine with Harry. He ate quietly thinking about everything that was on his mind. He was overjoyed at being able to have the chance to talk to his parents, Dumbledore, and Sirius and Remus. He spent a long time thinking about his letter from Ginny. It was resting safely under his pillow. He longed to be able to go up to his room and reread the letter again, but knew that wasn't going to happen for a while yet.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Said Professor McGonagall behind him. She sat down next to Harry and took some toast, jam, and tea for her breakfast.

"Good morning Professor," Harry replied tiredly. Then he added; "Thank you for those gifts you gave me." He wanted to say more and found he could not. He was suddenly overcome with emotion.

Professor McGonagall seemed to understand. She simply smiled and said; "You're welcome. Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you had quite a late night."

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered, looking sheepish.

"Given the circumstances, it's quite understandable. Do you think you're up to beginning with some of your studies today?"

Harry felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins. His eyes brightened considerably. "Yes, Professor."

"Good, then we shall begin immediately after breakfast."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry's first week back at Hogwarts was very busy. He quickly settled into a routine. He got up early, and took breakfast in his office. He usually kept breakfast pretty light; not more than an egg, some toast, and fruit. The first part of his day he devoted to preparing for his upcoming classes. He had his lesson plans all figured out, but still had to assign a boy and girl as house prefects. He knew he was late in doing so, but didn't feel there was much he could do about that.

Harry made Colin Creevy's younger brother Dennis, now in his fourth year, the male prefect. He chose Hannah Abbot's youngest sister, Robin, as the female prefect. He sent owls off to them at once along with their Prefect badges.

On his second morning, his own owl Tyto was sent to Harry with a note and a small package tied to his leg. Curious Harry opened the note. It was from Mrs. Weasley asking Harry about his first week at school. He knew she would worry, so he quickly wrote a response reassuring her that things were going well. The package was from Ginny. She had tried her hand at making some tarts, and sent them to Harry. He tried one and found it to be delicious. He took some of his precious time to enjoy them over his lunch. Then he had to begin the second half of his day.

While the first half of Harry's days that first week were devoted to Harry the teacher, the second half was devoted to Harry the student. They were every bit as grueling and difficult as Harry knew they would be, especially in light of his recent request to Professor McGonagall.

His afternoon and early evening hours were filled with lessons about Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions, and everything he could absorb about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Astronomy, while classes that Harry enjoyed, were not given as much priority and so were left out of his schedule.

Professor McGonagall was quite impressed by how quickly and totally Harry devoted himself to his studies. He never complained. Nor did he ever turn in a homework assignment late. Those teachers he was taking classes from reported that while he seemed tired in their classes, they had rarely seen a more devoted student. She alone remained the only person other than Harry who knew exactly why Harry applied himself as he did.

Then, before he knew it, that first week was over. It was Sunday, September the first and it was the day that students would be returning to Hogwarts. Harry found he could hardly concentrate for his excitement at seeing his friends again.

He kept looking down at the ring he wore, and while it almost never stopped glowing, today it seemed to only get brighter and brighter. He knew that Ginny's ring would be doing the same.

The day seemed to drag on as the time for the students to arrive got closer and closer. He checked and rechecked his lesson schedule. He made sure he had the course lists to hand out to his house tomorrow morning. He even spent some time talking to his parents, Sirius, Remus, and for a short while, Professor Dumbledore.

He took a quiet minute several times over the day to read again his letter from Ginny. It was quickly becoming one of his most prized possessions, and meant more to him than almost anything else.

Finally, it was time. As much as Harry wanted to be there to greet everyone when they got off the train, and even more when they entered into the castle again, he was under instructions from McGonagall to sit waiting with the rest of the teachers in the Great Hall. Sitting down at the seat assigned to him, Harry sighed deeply. He was seated in Professor Snape's old seat at the end of the table. All in all not a bad seat. Professor McGonagall seemed to know that Harry would be in a rush to leave the table when he was finished so that he could see his friends. He was grateful for that. It meant that he could see Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all the sooner.

Professor Sprout would be taking over the duties of seeing the First Years into the school and assisting them through the ceremony of the Sorting Hat deciding which of the new students would go into the four Hogwarts Houses. Professor McGonagall sat in the center seat; the one reserved for the Headmaster. Harry noticed all of the other teachers were sitting in their assigned seats as well. Except of course for Hagrid who would accompany the first years across the lake in the enchanted boats.

Harry looked down at his ring and noticed that it was glowing now brightly. Brighter than it ever had before. He heard the doors to the castle open and knew that his friends would be right outside. He couldn't wait to see them. Then the doors to the Great Hall opened and the students came bustling in.

It was a few minutes before Harry caught sight of two heads of bright fiery red hair, and one of bushy brown. His friends had arrived. They entered into the hall and quickly found Harry sitting up at the staff table. They all waived excitedly, and Ginny mouthed the words "I love you" to Harry before sitting down. She was followed by Ron and Hermione who sat next to her.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. She looked so beautiful sitting there looking up at him in her Hogwarts robes. She wore a scarf in Gryffindor colors of red and gold. Her eyes were bright and shining. Her hair reflected the highlights of the thousands of candles that flickered overhead. For several minutes, though they were across the room from each other, the two were lost in each other's eyes.

Finally Professor McGonagall stood up, and the noise of the room quieted almost at once. The Headmaster smiled at the students before her as she said; "Professor Sprout, would you please let in the first years?"

Professor Sprout smiled and nodded, then stepped out of the Great Hall. A couple moments later she came back in, carrying a stool and the Sorting Hat, and leading a long group of small eleven year old students who were just now starting their first year of Hogwarts.

Setting the stool down, Professor Sprout carefully set the Sorting Hat upon it. Harry, who looked away from Ginny briefly at this point, noted that it looked much the worse for wear since last he'd seen the hat. He remembered vividly when Voldemort had set the hat on Neville's head and set it on fire. That both survived that event was nothing short of miraculous. A fact that the hat itself reviewed when it began its traditional song.

"_The time has come, we're here at last_

_since last I was here, I've had a blast._

_Dark times behind us, some also lay ahead_

_But here I still stand, The Dark Lord is dead._

_Hogwarts our home, we hold it dear,_

_Time now for learning, put away your fears._

_Before you begin, on your great quest,_

_Let me bestow now upon you, to know where your head rests._

_Of the great houses, there stands only four_

_Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor._

_Each house has history, but don't you fret_

_If you stand with honor, we'll stand in your debt._

_The houses are named, each bound by founder's fate_

_Your homes now they'll be, so let's not debate._

_Brave of heart, are Gryffindors,_

_Standing true together, many we adore._

_For being clever, are Ravenclaws known best._

_They will most always, ever pass the test._

_Stout of mind, bold of heart, _

_The Hufflepuffs will ever play their part._

_This leaves now the Slytherins, cunning and ambitious_

_But here they stay their part to play; some of history's most vicious._

'_Twas once the day, long ago they decided where you slept_

_That job's now mine, and you will find I've not been wrong yet._

_So take me now, and let me see,_

_From inside your mind, your house home to be."_

The song of the sorting hat was shorter than Harry remembered it. He could remember longer tomes, but he clapped along with the rest. Then Professor Sprout took her roll of parchment and unrolled it carefully. She looked down at it and then said, "When I call your name, please come forward and put the hat on your head. When your house is called, you will go and sit with the rest of the students from your house. Now, first we have: Aaron Abernathy!"

A young first year came forward looking scared and like he wanted to run away. He looked up at the teacher's table and his eyes widened when they looked upon Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile at the young boy, and watched as he seemed to gain some confidence and then went and sat down upon the stool. A second later the hat called out; "Hufflepuff!" And so the sorting began.

Harry had a hard time following the sorting as his eyes kept drifting back over to Ginny. She seemed to be watching Harry the entire time and held his eyes every time he looked at her. When he was able to look away long enough to see Ron and Hermione, Ron smirked at Harry and winked at him. Hermione gave a friendly wave which Harry returned.

When the sorting was finished, Professor McGonagall stood up as Professor Sprout carried the sorting hat and the stool out of the great hall. She remained quiet for a few minutes as the students settled down to look at her, and then for a couple more as Hagrid came in from a side door off the Great Hall and took his seat.

"Welcome students. Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. Before we begin our annual start of term feast, I have some introductions to make. We have two new teachers joining us this year. First, replacing me as teacher of Transfiguration, we have Professor Merriman Davies." Professor McGonagall paused while the students and staff applauded politely. Professor Davies stood up and waved in a friendly manner back to the student body. Then Professor McGonagall went on, "We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, one who I am sure will need no introduction, Professor Harry Potter!"

The room erupted in thunderous applause. Harry felt himself turning crimson as he stood up and smiled and waved at the students crowded before him. It was some time before Professor McGonagall was able to get them quiet again.

"Yes, Yes, Welcome Harry. I'm pleased to announce that Harry has also agreed to replace me as Head of Gryffindor House," again there was loud applause. "Now, before I give out the start of term notices, let us enjoy our first meal together." McGonagall finished with a smile.

She clapped her hands twice and the plates and goblets were filled with food of every kind and description. It was truly a meal worth waiting for, but Harry found with all the nerves he had at starting this term as a teacher, he wasn't able to eat as much as usual. He ate what he could. His eyes though were ravenous for the sight of Ginny. He constantly sought her out and watched her as she ate her meal, engaged others in conversation, and showed off the ring she wore to her girlfriends around her.

That was when Harry noticed some familiar faces in the crowd at the Gryffindor table. Seamus Finnegan was there, along with Dean Thomas. Looking around the room, Harry noticed some other faces he recognized too. Luna Lovegood was there, so was Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was startled to see Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table along with Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. It was with relief that Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy, who had been his arch enemy all through school, was absent. As was Neville Longbottom! Harry looked around the room twice before he was sure of it. He would have to ask Professor McGonagall about it later.

Then the meal was finished. The last bites were taken, and the plates cleared away. With students and staff with full bellies, Professor McGonagall stood up and moved forward to the podium at the end of the raised platform where the teacher's table stood. She held up her hands and the room went silent.

"Well students, we're here again for another year's education at Hogwarts. To those of you, who were here before, welcome back. I daresay you'll find things this year will be quite different from those events that transpired here last year. As you can see the school has been rebuilt and we are working tirelessly to restore it as close as we are able to the school that you knew before.

To those of you that are attending here new for the first time, please look to your prefects and your house Head Boy and Head Girl if you need assistance finding classes.

There are a few start of term notices that I have to give out. First, you will notice this year that we are once again playing host to Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. Though the Dark Lord is dead and gone, there are some of his followers still out there and until they have been rounded up and brought to justice, the Ministry has assigned us some people to help protect us..."

"Who needs protection when we have Harry Potter?" a voice called out from the crowd, interrupting the Headmaster.

Professor McGonagall looked around the room. She looked over at Harry who looked back at her. He only wished that whoever had spoken could have seen him over the summer holidays lying in the hospital, not once but twice. What would they think of their great protector then? "It is true that we have Harry Potter with us this year, as you can clearly and plainly see. However before you put all of your faith in Harry, remember this. He is only one man. There was another man who stood here in this very spot before me only two years ago. You might have heard of him. His name was Professor Dumbledore. It was widely said that Professor Dumbledore was the only person You-know-who ever feared. As powerful as he was, as powerful as Harry is, they both were and are only one man. It is folly to think that any one man is invincible. Such an assumption is not only foolish, but as the Dark Lord himself found out only too recently, it is entirely wrong."

Professor McGonagall looked sadly at the podium. When no one else seemed inclined to speak out, she went on with the notices. "Now, besides our additional protection, we look to you students to be ever vigilant when it comes to your own safety. For now, Hogsmeade weekends will be permitted and will run on schedule. See your house bulletin boards for that schedule. Hogsmeade weekends are open to all students who have reached third year or above. You must have a signed permission slip to be allowed off the castle grounds.

Now, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in corridors. Also, he has asked me to advise you that products known as Weasley Wizard Wheezes are not allowed in school, nor are such staples that we seem to see every year such as dung bombs, filibuster's fireworks, and other such novelties. For a complete list, see Mr. Filch's office door.

Also, it must be said again that the Forbidden Forest that borders our castle grounds is forbidden to all students. You would do well to heed this warning as there are any number of creatures in there that could be very dangerous.

Now, some new business to attend to. In light of the number of new students who have enrolled in Hogwarts this year, the Ministry has authorized me to offer those of you who attended school here last year an opportunity to test on those subjects you have taken. If you pass this test with a sufficiently high enough score, then you will be allowed to move ahead in your studies by one year. If you do not pass the test, should you choose to take it, then you will simply remain in the year you are attending now. If this is something of interest to you, please speak to your Head of House tomorrow morning when your course schedules are handed out."

Professor McGonagall looked around at the buzz this latest news had created. Harry, surprised himself by the news, looked over at Ginny and saw her face light up. This would speed things up tremendously! He was quite happy to get this news, and could hardly wait to discuss this development in things with her. He barely heard Professor McGonagall call an end to the feast, and dismiss the students off to bed.

There was a loud buzzing about the room as benches and chairs were scooted back and students began filing away to their Houses. Harry could hear the various prefects as they called; "First Years! First Year, this way please!"

He stood up from the table and had barely stepped away when he was met promptly by the three people he most wanted to see.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed exuberantly. She was smiling brightly, clearly excited at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. Ron too was smiling. "I wonder if McGonagall will let me test out of seventh year." he speculated.

"You're not even going to try, so forget about it." Hermione told him.

"What about you, Ginny?" Ron asked before Harry got the chance, "Are you going to try and test out of sixth year?"

"Oh Ginny, that would be wonderful to be seventh year students together!" Hermione squealed, "You have to do it, I'll help you study!"

Ginny's eyes were only for Harry, but she answered Hermione saying, "I was thinking about it." She then came forward and hugged Harry tightly. "I missed you." she said.

"I missed you too. Thank you for the letter." Harry whispered back at her.

"Harry, you look terrible!" Hermione said observing him. "Are you alright?"

Harry was feeling the entire last week's worth of efforts he'd made catch up to him. "Yeah Hermione, I'm okay. Just tired. I've been really busy." He stated.

"You look tired," Ron said. "Old McGonagall have you working that hard already?"

"Something like that." was the only reply Harry could say. He looked meaningfully at Ron, who caught the look and changed the subject. "You should show us your office!" Ron replied.

"Sure, c'mon." Harry said.

He led the way down the corridors and up three flights of stairs. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all following Harry.

Hermione, in her excitement to be back at Hogwarts talked all about her classes and how much she was looking forward to seeing some of her favorite teachers again. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who smiled in return. Hermione hadn't changed much at all.

Ginny walked with Harry as they wended their way to his classroom. They held hands the entire way. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and Harry put his arm around her waist. He knew it wasn't exactly the model of decorum that McGonagall would want, but he figured they could get away with this much for one night.

They finally made it to the classroom, and Harry unlocked the door to his office and his sleeping room. Entering the office space, Hermione looked around approvingly. Harry then showed his friends the portraits he'd been given of his parents, Sirius and Remus, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh Harry, that's really wonderful." Hermione said softly, her eyes glistening.

Ron looked at Ginny and said, "So that's the big secret Mom and Dad were hiding. I wondered what they were up to."

"I saw Dad talking to Kingsley not long after you got back, while Harry was in the hospital. They got very quiet when I walked by them. I bet this is what they were talking about."

Harry smiled as he listened to them talking. Then he remembered something; "By the way guys, thank you for the gift. That was really very nice of you." He said.

"No worries mate." Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"You deserve it, Harry." Hermione added.

Harry invited them to sit down and poured them all some tea. They sat down and talked for awhile. Harry couldn't help but feeling both frustrated and happy. Happy that he was with his friends again, but frustrated at how little time he knew he would have to spend with them.

At last Harry yawned and Hermione took that as their cue to leave. "We really should be going. First classes come early." she said standing up. Ron followed her and Harry told them, "I'll have your class schedules for you at breakfast."

"Couldn't we get them now?" Ron asked.

"You could, but then I'd have to answer questions about why you got your schedules before anyone else." Harry replied.

Hermione smiled at this, as she took Ron by the arm and gently pulled him away from the table. "Coming Ginny?" she asked.

"I'll catch you up in a minute. Don't wait for me." She said, not even looking at Hermione. "Alright, I'll see you upstairs then. By the way Harry?"

"Hmmm...?"

"What's the password to get into the tower?" she asked.

Harry realized he'd forgotten to include that in his last owl to them. He was glad he didn't make that mistake with the prefects. "It's Hedwig." he said.

Hermione nodded and then she and Ron left the room. Then it was just Harry and Ginny alone together. The door to the classroom hadn't even shut before she was in Harry's arms, kissing him deeply. Harry was only too happy to return the kiss. He forgot for awhile how tired he was, losing himself again in the moment. It had been entirely too long.

When they finally came up for air, Harry held Ginny tightly to him and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for your letter."

She smiled at him, emotion playing on her face and in her eyes. "I meant every word of it." she replied.

"I know. I want to show you something." Harry said taking Ginny by the hand and leading her into his sleeping room. He noticed that the occupants of the paintings were discreetly absent. Harry took Ginny over to his bed and lifted up his pillow. There lying under it was Ginny's letter. "It's my way of being close to you, you know, when you can't be here."

Ginny smiled at Harry and stepped forward putting her arms around his neck. "I'm here now." They kissed again. It was very late when Ginny, clad in Harry's invisibility cloak, finally made her way to Gryffindor tower.

Harry awoke that next morning as tired as ever. He dressed in fresh robes and then picked up his stack of schedules for the students of the house he led and then went down to breakfast. He sat down at the staff table and looked out at the room as the students started coming in.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in together and waved at Harry before taking their seats. Ginny looked as tired as Harry felt. He smiled ruefully at her and felt his heart swell as she smiled back at him. Harry then waved at his other friends as they came in. He knew that they would want to talk to him, and many of them would want to do so today.

Harry checked his clipboard. Besides his stack of class schedules, he had another list, given to him just that morning by Professor McGonagall. It was the list where he would take down the names of students who were going to try and test out of repeating the school year. He looked down at the list of names that made up Gryffindor House. He wondered idly if someday maybe his own children would have their names on a list like this one.

"Harry?" It was Hagrid. He was looking down at Harry with concern on his face. "Are yer okay?"

"I'm alright Hagrid, just very tired."

"You should be," Hagrid said gruffly, "I hard abou' the schedule yer takin' this year. Took a page righ' outta Hermione's book you did."

"I have to Hagrid. I need the classes so I can graduate and become an Auror." Harry answered.

"No one says yer have ta take all yer classes at one time." Then he added grimly, "Professor McGon'gal is righ' worrid abou' yer, I knowed her a long time. She's worried yer nawt goin ter make it through the year."

"I'll be alright Hagrid. Once I get a routine down, things will get better. You'll see."

Hagrid grumbled under his breath, but didn't seem inclined to argue with Harry any further. Harry was feeling a little guilty at giving Professor McGonagall yet another thing to worry about, but he didn't see any way out of it. He needed to do what he was doing. Maybe with so many of the students who were testing to see if they could advance in their schooling based on what they learned last year, his work load as teacher could let up a bit. That would be something anyway.

Harry finished his breakfast and then made his way down to Gryffindor table. He smiled and shook hands with those he knew, and took a second to get to know those he didn't. He handed out everyone's class schedules, taking a moment to smile at Ginny when he handed hers to her. He was just finished with handing out the schedules and was getting ready to go his first class when he heard a happy squeal he recognized behind him.

"Thank you, Harry! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" It was Ginny who was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Er...you're welcome?" was the only response Harry could come up with.

Ron reached out and snatched Ginny's schedule from her hands. "What're you so happy about?" He grumbled. Then he groaned and rolled his eyes at Harry. "You didn't,"

"I didn't what?" Harry asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Ginny wondered. She looked a little hurt.

"Know what?" Hermione demanded. Ron passed Ginny's schedule to her. "Ginny's been scheduled 'Harry time'. She gets it twice a week." He said.

"So have we Ron," Hermione said, "Didn't you look at your schedule?"

"What?" Ron looked down at his schedule again.

Harry was thunderstruck. 'Harry time'? He would have time assigned to spend with Ginny? And from the sounds of it with Ron and Hermione too. "What's this?" He asked.

"Ah, Harry!" Professor McGonagall said coming up to the group of friends. "I see you have all found my own little addition to your schedules."

"You did this?" Harry asked.

"I did." McGonagall said with a smile. "I thought it might make things easier on all of you if you had some time to be together. I know you all have tight schedules this year, and given all you've been through together it makes sense to me to do this. It's important to take time for your studies. It's just as important that you take time for those who are important to you." She looked like the cat that ate the canary as she observed the reactions of Harry and his friends.

"Thank you Professor!" They said, almost in unison.

"My pleasure. Now, I do hope that you'll be able to put that time to some good use. I expect great things from you all this year." She said as she turned away.

The group shared exuberant smiles as they made their way off to their first classes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Harry felt a minute's hesitation before he entered his first class. He had heard excited buzzing outside the door to his classroom. Harry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. He looked fondly down the stone corridors that had become his home. Once again they were covered with the tapestries and paintings that had been so familiar they were taken for granted. Statues and suits of armor had been repaired and placed back into their rightful places. Harry smiled. He had done this before. He knew what he was going to do. It was time.

He entered the classroom and abruptly the entire class fell silent. They were first years, and the look they bestowed upon Harry was a mixture of fear, respect, curiosity, and reverence. Harry calmly walked to the front of the room and set down his clipboard, and picked up his text book. Then he took a deep breath and spoke to his first official class at Hogwarts. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter. I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this year at Hogwarts. I doubt this will work with your other classes, but in here you can call me Harry." Harry smiled at the slightly confused looks on their faces. "Now, if you could all please take out your textbooks, and turn to the first page of chapter one, I believe its on page eight. Today's lesson will be an easy one. We'll read together this first chapter and have a discussion about the Dark Arts, and what we can do to defend ourselves against it." And with that, Harry's tenure at Hogwarts had officially begun.

For the first few minutes class was going great and Harry couldn't be happier. The students were attentive and seemed anxious to learn. Then he noticed the hand of a young boy in the air.

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Lyon Sir, William Lyon."

Harry consulted his notes; William Lyon was one of the new Ravenclaws. Of course this class was his Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years. His next first year class was on Wednesday. "How can I help you Mr. Lyon?" Harry asked.

"Sir, is it true that you can conjure a real patronus?"

Harry was taken aback, "How would you know about that Mr. Lyon?"

"My Dad's an Auror for the Ministry. He talked about it at home." the boy said with a smile.

Realizing he should have expected this, Harry smiled back modestly at William and then nodded. "Yes, I can conjure a patronus." Without waiting to be asked, Harry pulled out his wand and gave the incantation: "Expecto Patronum!" and watched with satisfaction as his stag patronus appeared in a flash of silvery light. The entire class gasped as Harry allowed the patronus to move about the classroom for a minute before allowing it to disappear.

"Now, who among you can tell me what a patronus is used for?" Harry asked.

The class was silent for a moment and a few students even paged through their books quickly. Harry was walking back to his podium at the head of the classroom when he noticed a small hand that was raised tentatively into the air. Looking over he noticed the hand belonged to a young girl who bore a strange resemblance to Hermione when she was that age. "Yes Miss...?" Harry said kindly.

"Churchill, sir. Agatha Churchill." The girl said quietly and swallowed. Harry noticed by her robes she was also from Ravenclaw. "Go ahead Miss Churchill."

"Sir, a patronus is used for fighting Dementors. Every person's is different, and each one is an animal of some kind." Agatha finished in a small voice.

Harry was impressed. "Very good, Miss Churchill. Very good. Take five points for Ravenclaw." Harry said moving on. He noticed several of the other Ravenclaws smile at Agatha.

When Harry got to his podium, he turned around and now saw that there were half a dozen more hands in the air. Harry had a hunch he knew what they wanted. He pointed at one of the students, this time a Slytherin from the colors on his robe. "Yes?" He asked.

"Sir," This boy's tone was a little more challenging, but still respectful. As if he'd lost some of his fear and wanted to test the waters he found himself in. "What was it like?" the boy asked.

"Your name?" Harry wondered.

"Hugh, sir. Hugh Morgan."

"Thank you, what was what like Mr. Morgan?"

"Fighting You-know-Who, sir."

When Hugh asked his question, the other hands that were raised slowly retreated. Harry knew that this was a question that most of his students would be burning to know. Everyone seemed to want to know. "Mr. Morgan, I understand you're curious. I get that. You're not the only one who's asked me that question." Harry smiled now. "I will answer that question, but not today."

At the down cast faces Harry saw before him, he realized that his class was really feeling let down by this news. "If I'm going to answer the question you're asking, it needs to be answered right. By everyone who was there. Later this term, I've planned for my two best friends, who were there with me the entire time, to come in and we will tell you the story you want to know together. That way you'll get the whole story."

This seemed to placate the kids gathered before him, and their faces brightened again. They realized they weren't being put off, that they would have their questions answered. They seemed to relish the thought of having something to look forward to. The rest of the class passed much more quietly. Harry was satisfied. Now he just had to break the news to Ron and Hermione.

The rest of Harry's day passed quickly. After lunch he resumed his own studies. He was really concentrating but didn't feel very satisfied with his results. A point his professors were quick to disagree with. They claimed Harry was learning and doing so quickly. Their concern wasn't with the progress Harry was making, it was with Harry himself. He was tired and constantly so. He refused their efforts to lighten up his work load even a little bit. More than one of his professors was worried about him.

That first official day of classes saw Harry more tired than usual. He looked positively haggard, but in pure Harry fashion he refused to give up. Ever observant, Hermione commented on this that evening at dinner.

"Well he can't be one hundred percent can he?" Ron speculated. First there's that thing that happened with his cousin, then there was that attack on him that night he ran off, then he fought off a bunch of Death Eaters the day before coming here. You know that Old McGonagall would have put Harry straight to work with everything he had to do for teaching and being a student and what not. It's no wonder he looks like that."

Ginny, who was usually quick to put in her own observations, could only look on in silence at the man she loved so much. It pained her to see him looking like he was. She desperately wanted to go to him, but didn't dare. She didn't have a clue as to what she could do to help. She didn't like feeling so helpless.

That first week back to school was difficult. Since he had classes with his students twice a week, those classes consisted of the study of theory the first day and practical use and practice the second day. Much like his own studies where Harry would learn about a given subject, and then spend his next lesson or two with a given professor putting what he had learned into practice.

His first evening scheduled to be with Ginny was a bright spot in his week. Since there weren't any actual lessons planned, she insisted Harry accompany her for a nice walk around the grounds in the light of the setting sun. They walked together down the corridor and out into the castle grounds. Occasionally they would pass a small group of students, a teacher, or an Auror who would nod at them politely and then shift his patrol pattern to be better able to keep the couple in sight.

Intertwining her arm with his, Ginny asked Harry; "How are you doing?" she was excited and it showed in her voice and step.

Harry, exhausted though he was, felt the same excitement. His voice had a little more life in it when he answered her; "Okay I guess. How are you?"

"I'm good. It's so nice to see everyone again. It feels like old times."

"If you say so."

"I guess your perspective would be a little different." Ginny replied.

They came to the old oak tree and settled down in a cozy spot to watch the lake and the trees dance in the light breeze. They watched what looked like a falcon get chased by a group of smaller birds across the top of the canopy of the Forbidden Forest. Harry sat down and lay back with his back against the trunk. Ginny sat in front of him and then lay back on him so he could put his arms around her.

"A little is one way of putting it." Harry said by way of answering her. Then he went on, "I was happy to see your name on the list of students who would be trying to test out of repeating a year."

"I'm hoping I can. It would be nice to graduate in the class where I belong, and not have to be a year behind."

"That would be nice. Very nice." Harry said as he buried his face in the mass of Ginny's hair.

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you going to try and test out of having to take your seventh year?"

Harry gave a humorless chuckle. "No. I have way too much to do to try and do that."

"No one said you'd have to give up teaching."

"True."

"Then what is it?"

"Maybe I like being able to do this." Harry said nuzzling Ginny's hair a little closer.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Spend time with you."

Ginny was getting frustrated, "Is there something that would keep us from spending time together if you taught only? Instead of having to be a student too?"

Harry knew that he should tell her what he was doing. He wasn't unaware of the concerned glances that she, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else seemed to be throwing his way. He sighed. "Are you going to be there for dinner on Sunday?" He asked.

It was the day that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were scheduled to have some time with Harry. He couldn't be more grateful for that time or to Professor McGonagall for being so thoughtful in assigning it.

"Of course." Ginny answered, frowning at the change in subject.

"There's a little more going on than I've told you. If I know Hermione, I'd bet my Firebolt that she's planning on cornering me on Sunday to ask the same questions you are. I figure I'll let you all know what's going on then. Will that work?"

"No. Harry, I've never seen you look worse than you do now. Not outside of St. Mungo's anyway. "

Harry realized she wasn't going to let it go. He thought back over everything that had happened in the last year. Then more recently the events that occurred over the summer. He realized if they were going to be together, he owed it to her to tell her what was going on. In fact, he should probably tell her first.

"Fine." Harry said with a sigh. Before Ginny could get upset about Harry's answer, he quickly followed with, "I'll tell you. I'm not saying you're going to like it, but I'll tell you." And tell her he did.

Ginny sat quietly as Harry explained to Ginny about everything that he was doing. He knew she wouldn't be satisfied with just a brief overview, so he went into detail about his lessons, his own studies, everything. She listened intently, her face betraying her feelings. "But why would you do all this Harry? Surely studying for N.E.W.T.s doesn't take all that? Why would you put yourself through all of this if you don't have to?"

"Don't you see Ginny? Don't you understand? That's just it. I do have to."

Ginny was very frustrated, "Why then? Is it because of me?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Ginny stood up and went to stand at the shores of the lake. The giant squid lazily came up to the surface to look at her, and then descended back into the lake's depths. Harry, who was regretting now having told her everything stood up and went to stand next to her.

"Why?" was all she said. Harry told her.

He was in too deep now to keep anything away from her. He found it was strangely relieving to have her know. It was nice not having to keep this secret from her anymore.

Ginny turned around to face Harry. There were tears in her eyes. "So, you're going to kill yourself in some stupid noble quest to protect me?"

It was Harry's turn to be frustrated. "Ginny, you made me promise not to go anywhere that you couldn't be. What good am I if I can't protect you when you're with me? What kind of man does that make me?"

Ginny was so angry she couldn't speak. "You! You...YOU!" was all she could get out. She then yelled her anger and frustration into the forest. Birds took to the air. Harry was flabbergasted. He knew she probably would have something to say about what he was doing, but wasn't expecting this.

"Ginny...please."

"Harry," Ginny sighed in frustration, "We've been through this. You can't live your life trying to protect me from everything that might happen. When are you going to get that?"

"I do get it." Harry argued.

"No, you don't. Remember what happened at the Burrow? Then, just the other day you took on three Death Eaters all on your own. I know why you did it." Ginny turned around and stared out at the lake again. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she stood there motionless. "Harry, I can't stand to see you working yourself like this. It scares me." Ginny looked down at the ground and then back up at Harry. "You know if you kill yourself with all this that you're doing, where does that leave me?"

"I'm not going to kill myself, Ginny. Be serious."

Ginny took Harry by the hand and led him to the edge of the water. "Look there, look at yourself in the reflection there and tell me you don't look like death warmed over."

Harry did as Ginny asked and dutifully looked at his reflection. He barely recognized what he saw there. The sight of himself and how haggard he looked caught him a little off guard. It made him uncomfortable. "I'm not sure what you want me to say." he said in a small voice.

Ginny knew she'd made her point and decided to drop it for now. "Just promise me Harry that you'll take better care of yourself. I know I'm not going to be able to stop you if you think you've got to do this, but don't overdo it. I really don't want to lose any time I could be studying, worrying over you because you're in St. Mungo's again."

Harry nodded. It was the best he could do. They walked together in silence back up to the castle. Their scheduled time together was nearly over. "Do you have much homework?" He asked.

"Not yet. I've been using my time to try and draw up a decent training schedule for Quidditch."

"When did you want to have try outs?" Harry asked.

"The first week of October. I figure we can train two or three times a week, and then add some more if needed."

Harry nodded. It was about what he'd expected to hear after their many discussions on the topic. "You think Ron will try out for the team this year?"

Ginny smiled. "No, he doesn't want to have to answer to his little sister."

Harry stopped walking and looked at Ginny thoughtfully. "Do you think he'd like to have something extracurricular to do?"

"You mean aside from snogging Hermione?" Ginny said with a giggle.

Harry jerked his head back in surprise. "What?"

"Sorry, that was kind of mean. They're good together." Ginny looked up at Harry's eyes. "He really does love her."

"I know that. And I know that she loves him too. I guess Australia really proved that for them, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it did at that." Ginny took Harry's hand as they entered the castle.

"What did you mean by something extracurricular anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was thinking. Ron is really very good at Wizard's Chess. He even won fifty points for Gryffindor House back in first year for a well played game. I was thinking maybe he would like to oversee a Chess Club? I know Ron is pretty good at dueling too, maybe start a Dueling Club? We've not had one of those since that attempt Lockhart made back in second year..." Harry reminisced. That was how the school found out he was a Parsel Tongue.

"I think it's a good idea. Do you think McGonagall will go for it?"

"I don't know why not. It gives him something to do with his free time and it helps the school as well. It makes sense." Then Harry had to ask; "Snogging Hermione?"

Ginny looked up at him. "Jealous are you?"

"You know I'm not."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I've walked in on them a few times. It happened more often after you left for school."

By this point, the two had made it into the castle and had wound their way up to Harry's office.

Ginny smiled coyly up at Harry. "You sure you're not jealous?"

"I'm jealous that they have more time to do something I'd rather be doing. Is that better?"

"A little." Ginny smiled. "It's late." she added.

Harry felt a little let down. "I know. And we both have an early day tomorrow." He opened the door to his office. He had some papers to finish correcting before going to bed. He wanted nothing more however than to spend the evening chatting with Ginny. He told her so.

"I know." she replied. "But you and I both know that's not going to happen for awhile. Unless we get lucky and get a few spare hours that aren't taken up by other things."

Ginny kissed Harry at his office door and told him good night. Even though he knew it was easier to do it then and there, it still pained him a little to have the evening cut short. He was feeling downcast as he watched Ginny exit his office and then the classroom on the other side. It was with this feeling that he turned and went to his desk so that he could finish correcting the papers before going to bed. He felt more exhausted now than ever.

Ginny too was feeling downcast. She barely acknowledged those who spoke to her as she made her way up to the Gryffindor tower and then up to her dormitory that she shared with the other sixth years. It was with gratitude that she noticed that no one else was in here yet.

Sitting down on her bed, Ginny stared at the small picture of Harry that was sitting in a frame on her nightstand. She picked it up and held it close. It was her favorite picture of Harry. It was one of the few the prophet had taken when he was actually smiling at the camera, and was obtained when he'd won the second task for the Tri-Wizard cup.

A glow, soft at first but growing with intensity as she watched appeared on the ring on her middle finger. This couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. She knew that his ring must be glowing like hers was now. It was a brilliant gift she thought. I wish I had something as brilliant to give him.

Her eyes landed on Harry's invisibility cloak. She still had it from that first night when she arrived! An idea came to Ginny as she smiled happily to herself and put the Invisibility Cloak on and headed downstairs. She didn't see the bird sitting on the ledge of her window outside sitting there watching her.

Ginny practically ran back down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Making sure the coast was clear, she carefully, quietly opened the door and then just as quietly shut it behind her. She then stole her way to the office door. It was shut, but there was light coming out from under it. Smiling at the idea of surprising Harry, Ginny tried the door and found it unlocked. She slowly opened it and stepped inside. It was only when she actually got inside the office and turned around that she noticed him.

A slight gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she noticed Harry. At first she thought he was dead. His color was as pale as could be. Then he made the slightest of snores. She smiled at the man she loved. He was exhausted. He had so much to do, yet he still made sure to take advantage of the time scheduled to spend with her.

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. Remembering something from the night they found him bleeding and broken in his former house on Privet Drive, she said; "Locomotor Harry."

She felt great satisfaction as she watched him be gently lifted off the chair he was sitting in. Ginny carefully, lovingly took Harry into his room and lay him down on his bed. She removed his shoes, socks, and glasses quickly enough. Then she removed his outer robes, leaving on his pants and undershirt. She lifted him again with the spell so that she could place him under the covers of his bed, and then made to lie down next to him.

"You really love him, don't you?" said a woman's voice from behind her.

Startled, Ginny spun around and aimed her wand at the source of the voice. She was amazed to find it came from the portrait of Harry's parents. Specifically his mother. James was there holding her, and Sirius and Remus had crowded into the painting as well.

"Its okay, Ginny. Really." said Sirius. He was smiling at her.

Ginny lowered her wand. She felt a little self conscious at being caught helping Harry into bed. She looked at Lily Potter. The first thing she noticed was her eyes. Everyone was right, Harry does have her eyes. "Yes." She answered softly.

"I'm glad he has someone who is good for him." Lily said with a smile. Ginny smiled back at her.

"How is school Ginny?" asked Remus.

"Fine. Things are just getting started really, so it's still kind of jumbled up right now."

"How well I remember," Remus said. "Harry has a lot on his mind. The classes he teaches, the lesson's he's taking, Ron, Hermione, and of course you."

James Potter, who had been silent up till now content to watch and listen, spoke up. "Remember Padfoot? Those first crazy days when term first started?"

"Indeed I do, Prongs. The fun we used to have." Sirius replied.

Lily, who had been watching Ginny up to this point, turned to her husband in the portrait and said, "I think we should leave them to it." The men in the portrait with her took the cue and they walked out one side. Each one bidding Ginny good night. Lily was the last to leave. Ginny noticed a tear in her eye. Lily looked at her and said, "You have no idea how much I wish I could tuck him in like you are now. I hope you two have the lifetime together that James and I couldn't. I hope you bring each other the happiness you deserve. Goodnight Ginny." With that, she quickly followed the men out of the painting.

Ginny watched Lily go and felt sad. She had a lot to think about as she slowly and carefully, so as not to wake Harry up, peeled back the covers and got into bed next to him. She snuggled up to him as close as she could and lay there for hours as her thoughts occupied her mind. It was very late when she finally got to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was early when Ginny awoke. She opened her eyes and stretched. She needed to get back up to her dorm and quickly, before everyone else started waking up. Ginny leaned over and gently kissed Harry on his cheek, then stood up and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. She left Harry's sleeping chamber, went through his office, and from there into the classroom. She stopped to put on the Invisibility Cloak when she noticed Hermione sitting on one of the tables looking at her expectantly.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked in great surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione said, then smiled. "But I won't. I was hoping to talk to you last night. When you weren't in your room and you never came in through the portrait hole, I figured you were here. I peeked into the sleeping chamber and saw you. You looked like you were waking up, so I thought I'd wait out here."

Ginny wasn't sure she liked Hermione tracking her down like that, but decided against saying anything for now. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

A more serious look came over Hermione's face. Not patronizing but one of genuine concern. "How is he?"

Ginny stopped and exhaled heavily. It was this very thing that had occupied her thoughts all night. She looked at Hermione and gave her a humorless smile. "He's Harry. He's doing things his way and he doesn't seem to care if he hurts himself in the process."

"What is it that he's doing? Did he bite off more than he should have agreeing to teach and study for his seventh year?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh, he's doing quite a bit more than that." Ginny explained to her everything Harry had told her the day before.

"But that's mental! Harry should know that he can't protect you by himself all of the time!" She was outraged. "What is he thinking?"

"I think that's it. He's not thinking, he's feeling. He's been through so much in the last few years that he's really shaken up. I don't know how to help him."

"Ginny, we've all been through a lot over the last few years." Hermione said gently.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but how does that compare with what Harry has gone through? He watched Dumbledore die. He killed Voldemort after being killed by him, himself. I really don't know if I understand that one. Then there's the Death Eaters that are still out there, chasing us everywhere we go. He's been constantly fighting them. There were those attacks this year on us, his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Then his cousin attacked him, those awful things his aunt said to him, and...and...and everything else!" Ginny sat down next to Hermione, who put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Hermione, I'm not sure how much more he can take." Ginny said with a sob.

Hermione was deep in thought. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You know, that night he ran off when he gave you your ring?"

Ginny and Hermione's eyes looked down at the ring which was only just softly glowing at the moment. "Yeah." Ginny said.

"I thought he was just being selfish and stupid. I wanted to kill him for running off like that. It's not like you, or I, or Ron, or anyone doesn't have our own things to deal with. But Harry has always been there for us. Every time we needed him. He's never asked one thing in return, not one. He's Harry. We love him for it or in spite of it anyway."

Ginny gave a sad smile. "What's there going to be to love when he's worked himself to death?"

"We'll watch him. I don't know how we'll manage it, but we'll do it. Maybe we can find someone to help us." Hermione checked the time on her pocket watch. "C'mon, we need to get ready. We have a lot to do today."

Harry awoke to a light shining in his eyes. He opened them to see his ring glowing on his finger. Seeing it there and knowing why it was glowing warmed Harry's heart and he felt a rush of energy as he quickly got out of bed. Then he stopped cold. He couldn't remember ever going to bed last night. Last he remembered he was correcting papers out in his office.

"Ginny brought you in." said Sirius. "She seems quite taken with you."

Harry smiled and turned to his Godfather. "She's great. She really is. She's everything to me." Harry said quietly. He noticed that Sirius was alone in his portrait. The others were gone. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Oh, they've gone out for a spell. I just felt like talking to you this morning. I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person."

"Don't worry about it." Harry mumbled. He had just been wishing for the very thing his Godfather had commented on.

"Harry, what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Harry, I may not be there in flesh and blood, but I'm here now. Tell me, what's bothering you? You don't look like you're doing very well."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry bellowed. "It's all the same; 'Harry, you don't look well', 'Harry, you look horrible.' 'Harry, are you feeling alright?' I'm fine."

"No, you're not." said a new voice. It was Dumbledore. He was gazing at Harry with that same look he used to give him when he was alive. The twinkling bright blue eyes behind their spectacles that always seemed to know what Harry was thinking. It had been awhile since Harry had seen him. "Harry, don't you realize that people wouldn't be talking to you like that if they didn't love you? If they didn't care? Harry, we all know that you've been through a tremendous amount of experiences in your short lifetime. That alone is bound to make its mark on you. Now Professor McGonagall is telling me that you're studying more than you ever did when I was Headmaster."

Harry looked up at this. There was concern in Dumbledore's eyes. Harry noticed that Sirius was joined in his picture by Remus. Dumbledore went on; "Now I'm hearing that you've asked to study subjects that aren't necessarily taught at Hogwarts, like healing for example. While I'm happy to hear that you now have a new and insatiable thirst for knowledge, I cannot help but wonder what it is you hope to accomplish by learning so much in such a short time."

Harry stared at his portrait of Dumbledore. Then he looked at Remus and Sirius and saw the same look of concern mirrored on all of their faces. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. What had started off as a wonderful morning was taking another tone very fast.

"I have to be able to protect her!" Harry said.

"Who?"

"Ginny!" He cried.

"From what?" asked Remus.

"Them! All of them! She's been attacked twice, and it's only by pure luck she wasn't killed! It was my fault too! If I'd been better able to protect her, none of it would have happened!" Harry shouted in frustration.

"You know Harry, from what I remember of Ginny," Sirius began, "She's always been quite able to take care of herself."

"That reminds me Sirius," Remus said, "You know Harry, you're a good friend. You're tolerant, kind, and loyal to a fault. But you do have this thing for saving people. You don't have to do that. Let the Aurors do their job."

"But it's my fault! I killed their master! They're out there even now. I have to protect her! I have to stop them before they can hurt anyone else! I have to! I HAVE TO!" and in his rage Harry punched the stone wall. He immediately regretted it when he felt the bones in his right hand crack and a sharp pain shot up his arm. Harry sank to his knees cradling his arm. He looked down at it. It was bleeding heavily, and shards of bone were poking through the skin.

"You better get that looked at Harry." said Sirius.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"So you lost your temper. It's not the first time someone has done that. Go on, we'll talk again this evening."

Harry checked his pocket watch, it was still early. By now most of the houses would be just starting to head down to breakfast. He had time to go to the hospital wing if he hurried.

What started off as a bad morning though quickly got worse. He met Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all coming down the Gryffindor staircase together. Harry quickly tried to hide his right hand and put on a happy face.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Hi. You guys going down to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but what are you hiding?" Hermione asked him.

"It's nothing," Harry said, quickly trying to shove his hand deeper into his pocket. It was a mistake; he winced and gasped as the pain brought tears to his eyes.

"Nothing?" Ginny asked irritation in her tone. "Harry, you're bleeding through the pocket of your robe!"

"Bleeding?" Ron said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. I just need to go to the hospital wing for a minute."

"Harry, let me see your hand."

"Hermione, I told you it's alright." By now a small crowd was starting to gather. Harry desperately wished he could get away. He started edging along the corridor. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. The other students gasped and quickly cleared a space around them.

"Hermione is right, let us see your hand." Ginny said. "If you don't, I'll just petrify you and then look at it anyway."

"Ginny, please." Harry said.

That was when Professor McGonagall came around the corner. "What's this?" she asked. "Miss Weasley, kindly put your wand away."

"Harry has hurt his hand Professor," Ginny said putting her wand back into her robes. She, Ron, and Hermione finished coming down the staircase. They stood together with the Headmaster and faced Harry.

"You students need to clear out of here now." Professor McGonagall said to the gathering crowd. "That is except for you three." She added gesturing to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

When the hallway was clear except the five of them, Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and said; "Now Mr. Potter, will you please show us your hand?" she said in a firm but not unkind tone.

"Please, Professor. Can't I just go to the hospital wing and have this taken care of?" Harry asked, his voice pleading.

"Your hand, Harry." She said again. Harry knew that it would do him no good to argue or try to stall. His eyes burning with tears of pain, frustration, and humiliation; Harry withdrew his hand from his robes. He winced and gritted his teeth at the intense pain of moving it.

Ron turned a little green at the sight of Harry's hand. Ginny and Hermione just stared at it. His hand was a bloody mess, and it was quickly getting swollen. Professor McGonagall looked at his hand carefully but refrained from touching it.

Harry just stood there while everyone looked at his hand. His face was a burning mask of shame. He wanted nothing more than to leave the hall and get up to the hospital wing. Then maybe he could salvage something out of his day with his classes and his studies. Harry noticed McGonagall was observing him closely. He wanted to look back at her but he found he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Miss Granger, what subjects do you have today?" McGonagall asked while observing Harry.

"I have Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions." Hermione answered immediately.

"You are excused from your classes today Miss Granger. If you would be so kind, I need you to fill in for Harry today for his classes."

Harry felt his embarrassment could get no worse. Hermione would be taking over his classes today. Not that she wasn't qualified. She was brilliant and Harry knew she would be a more than capable teacher. But it should have been him teaching, not her. He was the one who had agreed to do it.

"Miss Weasley?" McGonagall said. "Would you accompany me to my office please?"

Ginny's eyes widened, and Harry's head whipped around. What had Ginny done? Why was she in trouble? Ginny's face seemed to have the same questions on it.

"Only to talk Miss Weasley. Unless you've done something I've yet to hear about?"

"No Professor."

"Good. Mr. Weasley, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. I would like you to stay there with him and then escort him to my office promptly when he's finished. You will find that both of you are also excused from classes, at least for the duration of our meeting." Professor McGonagall turned back to Ginny. "Now Miss Weasley, shall we?"

Harry couldn't look at Hermione, Ron, or Ginny as they moved to do what they were told by the Headmaster. She'd not said one word to him, but he felt as if he had somehow seriously let her down.

Ron put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry. Let's get this over with." He said.

The two friends were quiet the entire walk up to the Hospital Wing. Ron, thanks to his forethought, used several secret passages and hidden stair cases to get them up to the wing without being seen by any of the students. Harry was profoundly grateful.

Ron then opened the door for Harry and let him in. They sat down on one of the beds while they waited for Madam Pomphrey, the school nurse, to come out and attend to Harry.

"That looks really bad, does it hurt much?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, a lot."

"What happened back there?"

Harry knew Ron wasn't just being curious; he was genuinely worried about him. Harry realized that he and Ron hadn't had much time together to do anything in the last few months. In fact, Harry had spent more time with Ron's brother George than him. The great thing about their friendship though was that even with this time apart, it wasn't awkward or uneasy. They could talk like they always had.

"I was in my room. I got to talking with Professor Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus when I got mad and lost my temper. I hit a wall."

Ron looked at Harry seriously. "What did you get so mad at?"

It was a tribute to his friendship with Ron that Harry was able to tell him and not get angry or upset about it again. "They're worried that I've taken on too much. That I'm trying to accomplish too much and that I'm not up to do what it is I've set out to do."

"And what is it you've set out to do?"

Harry told Ron everything. He didn't hold anything back. "And has trying to learn all this extra stuff really taught you anything?" "Well, it's only the first week of school and my second week since I've started. I can do magic non-verbally now. That one didn't take very long. I'd done it once or twice before already. It's like when I had to learn the Accio summoning spell. I worked on it until I got it right."

"Is that all you've learned? That's something, but is it really worth putting yourself through all of this?" Ron said seriously. "Harry, I know you're tired of hearing it, but you look like hell."

Ron and Harry's discussion was interrupted by Madam Pomphrey as she entered the ward. "It's you again, is it?" She asked when she spotted Harry. "I was beginning to wonder how long it would be before I saw you Mr. Potter, once I heard you were attending school here again."

Harry could only give her a dirty look. "It's my hand, Madam Pomphrey. I think I broke it." He said looking down at his hand and arm, but otherwise keeping it still.

"I should say you did!" She said taking one look at Harry's hand. She went off to her office and returned quickly. "You can go." she said brusquely to Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Professor McGonagall told me to stay with Harry. I have to escort him to her office when he's done."

"Okay then stay. Just sit over there while I attend to this." she replied.

Ron went to sit on the bed across from Harry while Madam Pomphrey set down a beaker full of potion and took out her wand. She used her wand to clear away all of the dried blood and to stop any new bleeding. Then she peered closely at Harry's hand which was by now quite swollen. She gently lifted it up so she could see it better in the light, only causing Harry to wince a little bit as she did it. Picking up the beaker full of potion, she poured a few drops over Harry's hand. He hissed as it stung the open wounds. Then once Harry's hand had had a chance to go numb, she waved her wand over it and muttered under her breath. It was with a sickening snapping, popping, and cracking sound that the bones in Harry's hand mended themselves and the openings where the bones broke through the skin were healed.

"Don't move it for a bit. I'll be back to check on you." She said standing up.

Harry only nodded as she walked away. Then Ron came back over to sit next to Harry. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"Numb right now. I'm not sure what else it's supposed to feel like."

Ron studied Harry for a few minutes. "You don't have to protect her you know."

Harry closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. He breathed deeply for a second before answering. "Yes, I do."

Ron looked Harry in the eyes. "No, you don't. Harry, I know you. You seem to have this thing for saving everyone. I've told you, Hermione's told you, Ginny's told you, hell, we've all told you: we knew what we were signing up for. We've known it all along."

"Ron, how would you feel if you'd seen Hermione get blasted by a spell? Get hit right in the chest and then drop to the ground like she's dead? How would that make you feel?"

Ron shuddered, and Harry knew that Ron saw his point. "Exactly. You've not had to see that Ron. I have. Twice. Remember what it was like when Bellatrix was torturing her? Remember how you felt when we heard it? I know I remember how I felt then, and how I felt when I saw someone try to hurt Ginny." Harry closed his eyes and whispered. "Ron, I've already lost almost everyone who has ever been close to me. I can't take losing her, or Hermione, or you, or any one else too. I can't. I'll go mad."

"I get it." Ron said. "I do. When I have dreams of that night, I always wake up scared that it was somehow real and Hermione was hurt worse than she was. But Harry, you can't take them all on by yourself. That's the Ministry's job."

"I know, but I'm the one they want. As long as I am, as long as I have that target on my back, I have to try to protect her. As you pointed out last summer, I've promised her I wouldn't go anywhere that she couldn't be."

A little over an hour later, Madam Pomphrey pronounced Harry's hand was fully healed and with Ron escorting him, they wended their way to the Headmaster's office. Harry gave the password and they rode up the revolving staircase to the office door.

"Enter, please." Professor McGonagall said when Ron knocked.

They went into her office and found Ginny sitting in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. They both looked at Harry and Ron as they entered. Harry held up his hand and flexed it. "Good as new Professor." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." the Headmaster said.

"Please, come in the both of you and sit down. I've just sent for Miss Granger as well, after talking to young Ginny here. It seems as though we have much to discus."

Harry looked from Professor McGonagall to Ginny to Ron and Back to Professor McGonagall again. He felt like he was in some kind of trouble. Yes, he'd injured his hand and was very embarrassed about it. But should that be the kind of thing that would cause a meeting with the Headmaster?

Ron nudged Harry and they both went to sit down, Harry taking the seat next to Ginny's. She promptly reached over and took his hand, the same one he'd just had healed, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He looked over at her a little shyly, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"No need to look so apprehensive Mr. Potter. You're not in any trouble. At least not yet." Professor McGonagall told him. Harry looked up at her; it seemed she was making an attempt at humor.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked.

"Let's wait for Miss. Granger please." Professor McGonagall said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. When told to enter, the door opened and Hermione came in looking a little harried and very curious.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Do please sit down." McGonagall said.

Hermione took the seat left for her.

"You know, it strikes me as rather funny that we're not even a full week into the term, and somehow you three have ended up in my office yet again. And now we have Miss Weasley here too."

"But Professor, didn't you summon us here?" asked Ron, clearly confused.

"That I did, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter...Harry," she began. "What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think you know perfectly well what I mean, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, her tone making it clear she wasn't going to be patient for long.

"No, Professor, I'm sorry. What I meant was, I thought it was clear that I'd broken my hand." Harry back pedaled.

"We're all quite aware that you hurt your hand, Harry. What I'm most anxious to know is why you hurt it? What happened to you to cause you to break your hand?"

Harry looked up and confirmed what he suspected. Professor Dumbledore was in his portrait watching over the conversation quietly. Harry knew in that moment that McGonagall probably already knew about the events of the morning. She wanted to hear about them from Harry. He'd already told Ron. But the hard part was going to be relaying those events in front of Hermione and Ginny. He had a hunch that it was probably for precisely this reason they were here.

Harry took a deep breath and began explaining everything. Picking up the story from that last day at Hogwarts when Voldemort had been defeated, and continuing on from there. He went over the attack that he was a part of, and his suspicions about being followed by the Death Eaters. Harry went into careful and excruciating detail about his feelings on those things, including the events surrounding the attack on his aunt and uncle.

Through it all, Professor McGonagall, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and all of the former Headmasters in their portraits listened quietly. No one interrupted nor barely even breathed. He could feel Ron occasionally shift next to him, or Hermione sigh patiently as he explained all of this.

When he was finished, McGonagall leveled a patient gaze at Harry. She looked at him for what felt like a long time before she spoke. "I see. Before we go on, and I understand you'll be telling this tale to your students soon enough, but I would like you to explain to me please the events that took place last year. Those events that kept you from being able to attend school. Also, please Mr. Potter, I understand that at dinner that first night here you by necessity did not go over or explain to the fullest extent of what happened. I would like to have the full accounting. I believe I have earned that right."

Harry looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore that was sitting above McGonagall. Dumbledore gave Harry a single nod. Harry took a deep breath and then began to explain; "For that Professor, I need to tell you what Professor Dumbledore and I were doing in sixth year..."

And that launched a second long and arduous tale. He went over first learning about, and then having to find the various Horcruxes. He explained briefly what the objects were that Voldemort had used and, this time with the help of Hermione and Ron, how they went about locating and then destroying them. Harry left nothing out, not even the fact that Ron had left him and Hermione for a time before coming back and saving Harry's life. It was a long tale to tell.

When Harry was finished, he felt nearly as tired as he had after living it. He chanced a look at Ginny, who was only now hearing the entire tale that included the parts about her brother that she was previously ignorant of. The look on her face was one of mixed emotions. Harry was surprised to find that look mirrored on Professor McGonagall's face as well.

"Harry," she began. "I wondered why you asked me for additional lessons this year. I agreed to them, and now I'm left wondering about the wisdom in my doing so. Please know that Professor Dumbledore gave me a full report of what transpired in your room this morning, including how you broke your hand." She sighed. Harry realized in that moment that while she was nowhere near where Professor Dumbledore was in age, she was still quite old herself. It was only now that he came to truly understand how old Professor McGonagall really was.

"Harry, in light of what's happened here. I think you need a break. Not just a break from school, but a break from everything. I realize now that really since you've begun your sixth year, that a break is not something you've really had."

Harry felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He had so much to do, and so little time to do it in. Ten months was not very long at all. He started forming an argument when Professor McGonagall raised her hand, "Relax Mr. Potter. I cannot afford for you to take such a break just now. Nor as much as I would like to at this moment, can I ask you to abandon your studies. Or all of them anyway." She looked at Harry in the eyes and sighed. "You know Harry, I knew back in your first year how much you cared for your friends. I watched your love for them grow each year the three of you attended. I was happier than I can say for you when I learned of the affection with which you hold Miss Weasley. That is one reason why I've asked for them to be here today." She stood up now and paced a little behind her desk. "Be that as it may Mr. Potter, we are only in our first week of school and already you've had to visit the hospital wing. It is quite clear to me now that you are under a lot of strain. As I said before I cannot afford for you to abandon your teaching post here this year, nor can I ask you to abandon your studies." She stopped now and stood before those gathered there in front of her. "What I can do, for now at least, is put a stop to those extra studies that you have undertaken. Use this time that you're losing to get some rest, what rest you can. I've already taken great pains to see to it that you have some regularly scheduled time to spend with your friends Harry. That in itself is highly irregular, and it was not a decision I came to lightly. I would suggest that you put that time to good use, again to relax." She then smiled at him. "If, after an appropriate amount of time has passed and there are no further outbursts like this one, then I shall see about adding those extracurricular studies back to your schedule again."

Harry had mixed feelings about this. It seemed he would have some extra time to spend with his friends, but at what cost? He wanted to argue this point but knew it would do no good.

"Now, you three. Would you be so kind as to help Harry? Help him to relax and learn to enjoy the time he has now with those around him?" They nodded. "Miss Granger, you are dismissed to return to teaching Harry's classes today. You may tell his students if they ask that Harry is taking the day off, and will resume his teaching tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said while standing up to leave. She quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and a thoroughly embarrassed Ron on the lips before leaving the office.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny made to stand up as well, until Professor McGonagall stopped him. "Now Mr. Potter, I understand from Miss Weasley here that you had a favor to ask me concerning your friend Ron?" she said with a smile.

Harry had to think back for a minute to remember his discussion with Ginny about Ron running a dueling club or a chess club. Then he looked back at Ginny for a moment to see a bright smile on her face. "Yes, Professor." Harry said.

Ron looked quite confused, "A favor about me?" he asked.

Realizing he should have spoken to Ron first, Harry smiled at him and said: "Well, yeah. I know that you were a little concerned about coming back this year. Ginny mentioned that you weren't trying out for the house team this year for Quidditch. I also remember when Dumbledore gave you fifty points for a well played game of Wizard's Chess. I thought maybe you could run a chess club or a dueling club or something. Only if you wanted to, that is."

Ron smiled, it wasn't often that his skills were commented upon. Not when Harry Potter was your best mate. He liked being recognized for something of his own merit. "I could run a Chess Club. I think that would be a lot of fun!"

"If you want to start a chess club then Mr. Weasley, you may do so knowing you have my permission." McGonagall said with a smile.

Ron grinned and thanked everyone. It was obvious he was already making his plans for the club he wanted to have.

McGonagall then dismissed them from her office. Harry knew he had been given a second chance. He had no intention of blowing it a second time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The three of them left McGonagall's office and were riding the revolving steps down to the main corridor. Each was quiet with their thoughts. Harry knew that McGonagall wanted him to rest and relax, but he really didn't feel like being alone. "What are you guys doing today?" He asked.

"Well, I'm late for Muggle Studies." when Ron saw the look Harry was giving him, he explained, "I don't have much of a head for ancient runes. It was the only class I could take that is at the same time as Hermione's. I figure with you and her to help me, I should be easily able to pass the class."

Harry smiled. "It shouldn't be that difficult, Ron. I've lived with them, remember?" He then turned to Ginny. "What about you?"

"I've got Care of Magical Creatures. I'm late, but when I tell Hagrid why, I know he won't mind."

Harry felt a little let down. He really didn't want to be alone, and he knew that with this being the first week of classes, it wouldn't be a good idea for them to skive them off.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go up to the library or something." Harry said with a sigh. Ginny smiled at him and then gave him a quick kiss. "I have to go. I'll catch up with you later. Maybe at dinner?" Harry nodded and she ran off to her class.

"Sorry mate, I've got to run too. We'll catch up later." Ron said clapping Harry on the back and then going up to the fifth floor where his Muggle Studies class was.

Harry was alone. He started walking to the library. He was thinking he could maybe find some books to use to help supplement his classes when he realized where he was. The Room of Requirement was just up ahead. He had been meaning to visit it since he came back. Now was his chance.

Thinking very hard about what it was he needed, Harry paced back and forth in front of the room three times. He was rewarded by seeing a door appear. Remembering the last time he'd been in this room and what had happened there, Harry tentatively opened the door. The room was just like it was when he'd last left it in fifth year. All the same books were there. The same training tools and supplies. Everything was in its place. Harry couldn't help but be made very happy by this new development.

He went inside and looked around. Knowing he had several hours to kill until dinner, and with nothing else to do, Harry pulled a book from off one of the shelves and sat down to read. Maybe the day wouldn't end on a sour note after all.

Harry felt a little odd with his enforced schedule change, but quickly got used to it. The rest of that week passed by with no further incidents. He used the newfound time he had to relax as he'd been instructed, and often would spend hours alone in the room of requirement reading the books on the shelves or using the training tools that the room provided.

His courses that he took as a student, much improved than it had been in previous years, had a little less urgency about it. The classes that Harry taught quickly fell into a routine. Harry seemed a little more relaxed and was slowly returning to his old self. He just had a newfound sense of responsibility.

His scheduled time with Ginny continued, as did the time he had with Ron and Hermione. Everyone noticed that Harry was coming around to himself again and was happy about it. Harry was happy that they didn't remark upon it. He still felt just as strongly about things. He just knew that there was no point in arguing with anyone about it.

The term which had started off so intensely, was now settling into a normal routine. Harry's classes loved him. He was a good teacher, and once they got used to the fact that it was Harry Potter who was teaching them they started to learn at an exponential rate.

Ron started his chess club. At first only a few students came to participate but Ron didn't seem to care. He was patient and taught them the basics quickly enough. Then he moved into more advanced strategies and opening moves. It wasn't long before Ron's club, while maybe not the most popular, soon had a large and loyal following. He even got Harry to come in and play a game with him and a few of his better players. Harry, who never was very good at chess, was a good sport and went to the games. It seemed to buoy up the student's spirits to beat the one and only Harry Potter at chess. Secretly Hermione and Ron thought that this was very good for him. Ginny thought it was funny and frequently teased Harry about it. Though she did do a bang on impression of Ron getting frustrated with a student who wasn't following his instructions closely enough. That got a hearty laugh out of everyone.

True to his word, Harry had both Ron and Hermione come in as guest lecturers and give talks to the class. He planned out with the two of them how he would go about telling the story of bringing down Lord Voldemort and set up a date and time for them both to come in and tell the story.

This caused great commotion around the school. Professor McGonagall in her wisdom quickly decided that rather than having them all repeat the same story for each class, to take one day and have everyone present to hear the story at the same time. The Great Hall was to be where the event would take place. Once word got out that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would all be telling their story the owls came flooding in with requests from parents and other assorted wizards and witches from around the country to be able to come and attend.

The event was to be on a Friday. The last Friday of September. The school was abuzz about what was to transpire that day, and with the permission of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a certain number of people who were not attending Hogwarts were allowed to come in and hear the lecture.

Harry was a bundle of nerves as he sat in the room just off the Great Hall. It was the same room where he'd been sent with Viktor Krum, Fleur DeLacour, and Cederic Diggory when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire in his fourth year. He was reading through his notes. Ron and Hermione were doing the same.

"You guys ready?" He asked them after reading through his notes a fifth time.

"As I'll ever be." Ron said. "Honestly Harry, what got into you to propose having us all tell about what happened this last year together?"

"Well, it was on that first day of class. All of my students were asking me what happened. This was the only way I could think of to answer their question and get them back on subject." Harry replied.

"It was a good idea Harry," Hermione said coming to his defense. "I knew people would want to know. I just didn't realize there would be so many of them all at once." she finished nervously. "Do I look alright?"

"Beautiful as ever." Ron reassured her. "But then you always do."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ron. Then a knock came.

"Yes?" Hermione said.

The door opened and in walked Neville Longbottom. His face was tanned and he wore a huge smile as he entered the room. "Hi guys!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all came forward and hugged Neville tightly.

"Neville! What a pleasant surprise! Where have you been?" Hermione asked him.

"My Gran took me on Holiday. We've been everywhere. The Pyramids in Egypt, the tombs of Greece and Italy, America, Canada, and even Bermuda! It was great! Gran told me so many times how proud of me she was." Neville said, clearly very happy with himself.

Remembering what happened to Neville last time Harry saw him, he noticed that all the burn scars around Neville's head were gone. "You're looking pretty good Neville." Harry observed.

"Thanks! It was great to be able to go. It's even better being home. How are you three?" Neville asked.

They started talking a bit, but were interrupted by a knock on the door again. This time it was Professor McGonagall. "It's time." she said.

Standing up and taking a couple deep breaths, Harry, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, left the side room and took their place out on the stage that had been set up for them. The room erupted into thunderous applause.

Taking his seat Harry recognized many familiar faces in the crowd. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Neville and his Gran, Andromeda Tonks who was holding little Teddy. He saw friends he'd made at school and faces he recognized from the Daily Prophet or the Ministry of Magic. The Great Hall was packed.

Professor McGonagall magically magnified her voice and gave a brief note of welcome. She acknowledged and thanked those who had traveled to be there, and then she introduced the three on the stage.

Sitting in high backed red velvet chairs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for the room to become quiet and then began to tell their tale.

September passed into October and with it came the Quidditch tryouts and practices. Harry attended those practices he could. He marveled in the sight of Ginny up in the air on his broom. She was a good Captain and a great player.

Harry was impressed with the team she had put together and thought their chances for winning the Quidditch cup were pretty good. He told her this one cool evening as they came inside together after practice. It was the second week of October.

"Thanks. They all try very hard and seem to get along well. The first game is coming up here soon. That will be the first test." Ginny informed him.

"Any problem areas that you can find?" Harry asked.

"We're a bit weak on defense. I'll have to find a way to work on that. Offense we're really strong. Our seeker is shaping up nicely."

Harry smiled. He remembered pleasantly the days when he played as seeker, and found he missed them a little. Harry waited outside the team changing tent as Ginny quickly changed back into her school robes. It was there that Ron and Hermione found him.

"Ginny played great today, didn't she?" Ron asked with pride.

"She did," Harry confirmed. "I can't wait to see them play their first game."

"Who is it against?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw. Ginny just told me." Harry answered.

It was nice to be together with his friends. He was settling into his routine very well and was learning quite a bit from all his studies alone in the room of requirement.

Just then Ginny came out of the tent and the four of them walked back up into the castle and into the Great Hall for dinner. They were laughing, talking and joking about things like old times. When the group came up to the Gryffindor table, they paused, Harry said his good-byes and made his way up to the teacher's table. He had just sat down when Professor McGonagall came up to him. He could tell at once by the set of her shoulders and the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Professor?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter, if you could please gather Mr. and Miss. Weasley and bring them to my office. There has been an attack."

"Yes Professor, at once." Harry said standing up as soon as Professor McGonagall left the table.

The Great Hall grew quiet very quickly as the students and teachers noticed Harry getting back up and going down to the Gryffindor Table to collect Ginny and Ron. When he saw the look in Hermione's eyes, Harry made an executive decision of his own and collected her as well. She was after all family just as much as Harry was.

Together the four of them made their way up to the Headmaster's office. There they found the door cracked open. Harry knocked and then stepped inside without waiting to be told to enter. "You asked me to get Ron and Ginny, Professor?" Harry looked at his friends who he had been asked to bring up to see McGonagall. The looks of confusion they wore were understandable. Harry, who knew only that there had been an attack, was confused and concerned in his own right.

Professor McGonagall turned to see the four of them enter. She looked at Hermione and then nodded as if to herself. In that moment Harry knew he was both right to collect her, and that something dreadful had happened.

Professor McGonagall was not alone in her office. With her was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Mr. Potter. Yes, please come in. And shut the door behind you."

Harry let the others into the room and then shut the door. He followed them to stand in front of her desk and looked at the Headmaster expectantly. "What's going on, Professor?"

Kingsley turned to Harry and his look was grim. "Sit down please. All of you." They sat down. Ron and Ginny's faces showing looks of worry and concern. It was well founded. "There's been an attack on your brother George. He was at his shop in Diagon Alley. Your parents are with him now in St. Mungo's."

Harry's hand found Ginny's right away. He didn't need to look to know that Hermione would be holding Ron's hand as well. He knew from Ginny's grip that she was frightened. "How bad is it, Minister?"

"It's bad. Really bad. But that's not the only reason why I'm here..."

"What else is there, Minister?"

"First things first, Mr. Potter. Let's get Mr. and Miss Weasley to St. Mungo's. Then we can speak on this further. Miss Granger, I assume you'll want to go to St. Mungo's as well?" Hermione nodded quietly.

"Very well then. Mr. Potter please accompany these three to your office. They can take the Floo Network to St. Mungo's."

"I'd like to go with them Professor."

Kingsley answered for McGonagall. "Not yet Mr. Potter. We have a lot of things to discus first."

Harry knew by his tone that he would broker no argument. Harry dutifully did as he was told and accompanied his friends up to his office. Once there he stoked the fire a bit to bring up the flames and then took down the jar of Floo Powder on the mantle.

Everyone was quiet with worry, and Harry knew why. He knew Ginny needed to get going, but held her back for a moment after Ron and Hermione left.

"I'll be along as quick as I can. Once I know what Kingsley wants to talk to me about and I can get free from my duties here." He said giving her a hug.

Ginny only nodded as she returned the hug tightly and then gave Harry a quick kiss before taking a pinch of Floo Powder, throwing it into the flames and saying, "St. Mungo's hospital!"

Harry stared after her as she disappeared into the bright green flames. Then he took a deep breath and went back to the Headmaster's office, curious to find out what more was going on.

Harry came back into the Headmaster's office to find Kingsley now sitting in the chair that Hermione was in only minutes before. He had a drink in his hand. It looked like fire whiskey.

"Sit down please, Potter." McGonagall said tensely. Harry quickly did what he was told and noticed that McGonagall then took her own seat.

Kingsley sat quietly for several moments studying and observing Harry. Feeling like he was under a microscope Harry began to feel a little uncomfortable. He looked between the Minister and his boss, the Headmaster. Finally unable to take the silence any more, he said; "Could somebody please tell me what's going on?"

The two looked at each other a moment before Kingsley addressed Harry. "Harry, as you know there has been an attack on George Weasley. His condition right now is bad, but that's not the worst of it. His shop was nearly destroyed, but from what we can tell there were a lot of things taken. I understand that you recently spent some time with Mr. Weasley in his shop helping him. Can you please tell me what kind of items he carried? I know it was a joke shop, but what did he sell specifically?"

Harry was very confused. Who would want to rob a joke shop? "Well...there's the usual stuff like trick wands and quills. Disappearing ink and ink that rewrites itself after you've used it. There's stuff like Filibuster's Fireworks, love potions, and some muggle items too..." Harry thought for a minute. Then he remembered something that had recently saved him and Ginny when they were shopping in Diagon Alley over the summer. "He has Peruvian Darkness Powder. I've used that and it really does what it says. It's how Ginny and I escaped the Death Eaters last summer when they came after us right outside the shop. He has his novelty candies like Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles, um...there are bags with extendible charms that are undetectable, and a potion item called Instant Animagus. I have several bottles of it now, but not had the chance to try it yet. That's all I can think of right now."

"I see. And can you think of any reason why Death Eaters could want any of these things?" Kingsley asked.

Harry had the feeling he was being tested. "Well, the Peruvian Darkness Powder worked really well for me when I needed to buy time to make an escape."

Kingsley nodded then turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, do you think that I could borrow Harry for awhile? It won't be long and I'll see him to St. Mungo's when we're finished."

"Of course. Harry, I'll make sure you're classes are covered. Please take as long as you need." She said looking grim.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry said. The look on McGonagall's face disturbed him. No one was really telling him much of anything and he was starting to worry.

He stood up along with the Minister of Magic and they headed for the door to McGonagall's office. "Do you have your wand Harry?" the Minister asked.

Harry held it up for Kingsley to see. "Yes sir. Always."

"Good. You may need it." He said as they left the office.

Together Kingsley and Harry made their way out of the castle and through the grounds. When they were clear from the castle making their way to the main castle gate, Harry asked Kingsley. "You said it was bad, sir. How bad is it?"

"Really bad Harry. The Weasley boy may not live through this one. He looks worse than you did that night you ran off. Somebody was trying to do deliberate damage. I understand Mr. Weasley has a lady friend?"

"Yes, sir. Angelina Johnson. We played Quidditch together."

"There was evidence of someone being there besides Weasley. However we cannot locate her."

"She was taken?" Harry was shocked.

"At the moment she's only missing. It's possible that she may not have been there at the time of the attack. But it is possible."

They walked together in silence for another few hundred paces until they came to the main gates. The winged boars stood sentinel on either side. Once clear of the grounds by several paces Kingsley stopped. "This should be far enough."

"Far enough for what sir?" Harry asked.

"We're going to apparate to Diagon Alley. Specifically to George Weasley's joke shop." Kingsley looked down at Harry. "Are you up to this?"

"Yes sir. Whenever you're ready."

"Then let's go."

When Harry apparated to Diagon Alley, he arrived in the little between some of the buildings, across from George's shop. A second later Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared next to him. Turning to look more closely and George's shop, Harry was surprised to see that it was brightly lit. It was also crawling with people and looked like the sight of a bomb blast.

"George was in there?" Harry asked in a low whisper.

"He was indeed. You see why now we're not too hopeful of Mr. Weasley's chances. Come with me."

They went into the shop, what was left of it. Things were scattered everywhere. It was such a mess that it took Harry several minutes to begin to recognize individual items within the mess. It wasn't just the stuff that the store sold that was scattered all about. There were bits of shelving and display cases too. Then there were the walls. It seems as though all of the sales floor and most of the floor above were demolished. Wood and plaster covered everything. It strangely reminded Harry of footage he'd seen on the news while he lived at his uncle's of people sifting through the aftermath of an earthquake. Or what was left of the Luna Lovegood's home after the Erumpent Horn blew up.

"What Happened?" Harry asked in stunned wonder.

"As near as we can tell, there were six of them. George must have had an idea what was happening when they entered the shop. From the reports we've been able to gather so far, the fighting was pretty fierce. As I'm sure you remember from your own experiences, something like that can get destructive very quickly." Kingsley said quietly.

They watched for several minutes as several witches and wizards combed through the wreckage. It seemed to Harry that they were looking for something.

"What are they trying to find?" he asked.

"Something, anything, that might better explain who among the Death Eaters did this. Also maybe some trace of Mr. Weasley's lady friend or what might have happened to her?"

"Why not send someone to her home to see if she's there?"

"We did. She's not. We're checking other places where she is known to spend time, but it's looking more and more as if the Death Eaters have her."

Harry continued looking around the destruction, when a thought occurred to him. "Why would they come after George? Why would they take Angelina?"

Kingsley turned and looked long and hard at Harry. Harry continued to look around at all the rubble and carnage. "Put yourself in their shoes for a moment. Think about what you know about them so far, and what they've done or tried to do." He said.

"Well, they keep coming after me. They've missed several times, but they keep trying. They're all Death Eaters, so they served Volde...sorry, You-Know-Who. I killed him, so I'm sure they want revenge."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now apply that knowledge to the question you just asked me. What does that tell you?"

Harry continued to feel as though he was being put through some kind of test. "Well everyone knows that I'm friends with all the Weasley's. I went to school with Angelina too. We played Quidditch for Gryffindor together...I suppose that means they want George to get to me. Angelina would be like a bonus, because she knows me too."

"Very good Mister Potter. That's the theory we're working under right now."

Then something else occurred to Harry. "Sir, I thought there were Aurors patrolling Diagon Alley."

"Quite right, there are. However since the Battle last spring, the number of Aurors working for the Ministry is severely depleted. Even with those I called out of retirement or pulled out of training early our numbers are still very low. There were Aurors here tonight as well, but not nearly as many as their should have been. Part of that is due to the increased number of Aurors I had to assign to Hogsmeade and to Hogwarts School."

Just then a wizard just a little shorter and heavier set than Harry approached the two of them. "Sir?" The wizard said. Harry noticed that he had a voice that was a little higher pitched than he would have expected from someone this wizard's size.

"Go ahead MacLeod." Said Kingsley.

"We've found the Johnson Girl. She's at the home of a friend right now. It doesn't look like she knows anything about this incident." The wizard reported glancing at Harry.

"Thank you MacLeod." Kingsley said with relief. "That's one casualty we don't have to worry about. Have you informed her of Mr. Weasley's situation?"

"Yes, sir. She seemed to take it quite badly. She left for St. Mungo's as we were leaving to come here." MacLeod said glancing at Harry again.

"Sorry, Angus MacLeod meet Harry Potter. Harry Potter, please meet Angus MacLeod. He's one of our Aurors for the Ministry." Kingsley said making the introduction.

MacLeod hid his surprise fairly well, and Harry noticed only the briefest and quickest of glances at the scar on his forehead. "Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"The same." replied Kingsley with a quick smile at Harry.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Thank you for...for..."

"That will do, MacLeod. Mr. Potter and I have business to attend to."

"Yes Minister." MacLeod said with an embarrassed nod.

As Harry and Kingsley turned away from MacLeod and the carnage in front of them, he heard the Auror say, "Wow, I just met Harry Potter. Wait 'till I tell mum!" Harry didn't know what to think, and he heard Kingsley chuckle a little under his breath.

"Sir?"

"My apologies Potter. You're something of a legend in the Ministry. Particularly with the Aurors. That you've rid the world of the Dark Lord for good has made you something of a celebrity with them. Your more recent exploits and escapes have only helped to fuel that. I hope it's not something that bothers you terribly."

"Not really sir."

"Good Mr. Potter. Now back to the matter at hand. Before I take you to St. Mungo's I need to speak with you about something." Kingsley took Harry back to where they had apparated into Diagon Alley. He was turned to face Harry now and was close enough for Harry to see the stress and worry that hid under the Minister's features. The Minister was truly worried.

"About what sir?"

"Well Harry, Professor McGonagall tells me that you requested some extra course work aside from what entails a normal seventh year's courses at Hogwarts. She further tells me that the extra work you requested didn't go very well. What can you tell me about that?"

Harry hung his head. Did she have to tell the Minister of Magic about the incident with his hand? Then Harry realized she did. Harry had put off his Auror training for a year to teach at Hogwarts. The Minister was probably asking after Harry's progress. "I'm sorry that happened sir, but since it did I've been able to turn things around. I'm applying myself to my studies and teaching as I've agreed to do. I've even found a way to continue some of those studies in my own free time. I've come across some books and training tools that we used in the D.A. and have been using those. You remember Dumbledore's Army?"

"I do. What kind of things are you studying Mr. Potter?" "Defense Against the Dark Arts. The books are really very good. I've been reading a lot, and then practicing what I've learned with the tools the classroom has."

"What have you learned?"

"How to cast spells non verbally is my biggest achievement. I've been working on Occlumency and Legillemency too, but the tools I have don't help much with that."

Kingsley continued to look closely at Harry. "I understand that you were trying to study languages and healing too. Why?"

"Well, I know Professor Dumbledore spoke a lot of languages. It seemed to come in very useful for him, and I thought it might for an Auror as well. Healing too."

"You will find that most Aurors know something about healing, even if it's just enough to stop bleeding or make sure someone is alive when they cannot otherwise tell. I like that you want to learn languages. Which languages have you thought to study?"

"I don't know. I'd like to be able to talk to wizards from other lands. Maybe stuff like Gobbledygook, Mermish, or something like that." Harry said looking at his feet.

"Again, a good idea. You impress me Potter. You say that you're no longer bothered by those things that were affecting you previously?"

"No sir. I think I'm okay now."

"That's good Mr. Potter. The thing of it is that I need you. My Aurors are in desperate need of help. Is it still your ambition to become an Auror?"

"Yes sir!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Very good. You've agreed to teach this year at Hogwarts. I want you to continue to do that. Continue your studies as well. However, your independent studies will now be conducted with an Auror. He will be reporting directly to me, and his job will to be to begin your training as an Auror. I know you want to be able to defend yourself and to protect those around you Mr. Potter. I'm going to help you with this; however you must keep this training to yourself. Not even Professor McGonagall is to know what you are doing." Harry had never seen the Minister look so serious. "Harry its imperative you understand this. If the Death Eaters find out that you're training to become an Auror, they will make an even greater effort to reach you before you finish. If something happens and you feel a need to defend yourself or others, do so. However, make sure you use your head. Don't go off half cocked. Make sure of the situation and make note of all of your available options." Kingsley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know I'm placing you under an incredible burden, are you sure you can shoulder this?"

"Quite sure." Harry said, and then he remembered something. "What about Ron? He wants to be an Auror too. Wouldn't it make more sense to train him as well? He fought everywhere I did."

"Your loyalty to your friend is admirable Potter. Let's concentrate on your training for now; I'm sure Mr. Weasley has all he can handle right now with his brother." Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed. He knew that Ron's feelings would be hurt that Harry was being singled out and he wasn't for something that they both wanted.

"Harry, I must make sure you understand. No one. Not anyone, not even young Miss Weasley is to know about your training. That it will be during time you're already using for other things should make this task easier for you, but I must be sure you can do this."

"Yes Minister, I can do this. I'll attend to my training and I won't say anything to anyone. How long must I train for?"

"A good Auror, the really good ones, never stop training. Not really. There's always something you can learn. Muggle fighting techniques, strategy, using magic without a wand, the options for study are endless. But to answer your question, most training is finished within your first year, and then you test to see if you pass and can join the Aurors. The test itself is quite grueling."

"I'll be ready sir." Harry said with confidence.

"Good. Now, let's go see how Mr. Weasley is doing shall we? I'm sure Ginny could use your support about now."

"Yes Sir." Harry said.

His heart was filled with dread at what he might see. Another person he cared about was hurt because of him. At that moment Harry resolved himself to not repeat the events of his first week. He would study and train and learn. He would become an Auror, and then he would hunt down those who called themselves the Death Eaters. And then they would hurt no one any longer. Harry would see to that.


	29. Chapter 29

_-I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I love reading your reviews, please keep them coming. Good critiquing helps the writer write and improve so any criticism is welcome. _

_-Of course I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter- we all know that. Many thanks to Mrs. Rowling for giving us this world and not preventing us from playing in it for awhile._

Chapter 29

The two wizards arrived at St. Mungo's and entered through the magical storefront that made the hospital look like an old decrepit department store. Once inside, Kingsley directed Harry straight to the elevators and up to the floor for critical injuries.

They went to the station manned by a witch in lime green robes behind a desk. Her eyes opened wide when she looked up and saw the Minister of Magic and Harry Potter standing there in front of her. She was matronly in every sense of the word. She looked like she might be an older woman, a mother perhaps with older children. "Wha? Minister? Sir? Harry Potter! Oh My!" she put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. Then she swallowed and said, "Pardon me Minister, you took me by surprise. How can I help you?"

"George Weasley?" Kingsley answered with a serious tone to his voice.

"Of course Minister, right this way." The witch stood up and led the way down a long corridor. She waved her wand over the knob and Harry heard a click as it unlocked. She then pushed her way inside and took them through to the station on the other end. The station was surrounded by eight rooms in a circle around it. Nodding at the witch manning the station, the nurse pointed into a room with a large number 5 posted over the top of the door. "In here, sir."

Harry followed Kingsley inside the room. He was shocked by the sight that met his eyes. George Weasley was laying flat on his back with his arms outstretched to either side of him. Surrounding him was stands with bottles hanging from them. Each bottle was filled with what looked like a different potion of some kind and were an assorted array of colors. They were hooked to tubes that ran into George's arms, neck, and chest.

There was a healer dressed all in white robes tending to the hanging bottles of potions who looked up when the two entered the room. "They're called IVs. Its a muggle healing contraption that we've found works well for getting the potions a patient needs into them when they can't swallow. Clever isn't it?"

Kingsley's eyes widened for a moment before he regained his composure. Harry, who was raised by muggles, was more familiar with the idea. If not the sight that lay before him.

"How can I help you?" the healer asked. Harry noticed this one was a wizard who looked quite young. Not much older than Harry himself.

"We've come to see Mr. Weasley here," said Kingsley.

"This is a closed ward. Family only. Visiting is allowed for ten minutes every hour on the hour. If you're family you'll have to wait in the waiting area just back down the hall and to the left."

Now Harry knew where Ginny was at least. He glanced down at his left hand and the ring on his finger there. He was surprised to see the gem on the ring glowing even now. He smiled at the thought of seeing her; happy knowing it would be soon.

"Thank you, we'll find the family." Kingsley said.

He gestured to Harry. "George will be lucky indeed to live through this." Then he shuddered. Harry understood how he felt. They turned and walked down the hall to find the waiting room.

Inside the room was very quiet. When the Minister entered the room followed by Harry, everyone stood up and came to meet them.

"Minister!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner. Arthur," The Minister shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "How is he?"

"They said its touch and go. They've nearly lost him several times..." Mr. Weasley said overcome with emotion.

"If there's anything you need...?"

"No sir. Not right now."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried taking Harry into her arms in a great hug. Even Mr. Weasley came forward to give Harry an uncharacteristic hug of his own.

"We're glad you came Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

Ron and Hermione came forward, but it was Ginny who was next into Harry's arms. She was clutching him tightly and trembling. Harry returned her embrace just as fiercely, nodding quietly at his friends. They all walked back over to their seats, except Kingsley who took his leave. "Mr. Potter, please keep me informed."

"Yes sir." Harry replied. They traded knowing looks and then the Minister left the hospital.

The mood in the room was very somber and very quiet. Everyone was keeping pretty much to themselves. Harry looked around the bleak room. There were sofas and chairs, a few tables and some outdated editions of the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and a few other wizarding periodicals. The walls were plain except for a few ordinary portraits whose occupants seemed to have vacated. Nevertheless, Harry was glad to be there.

Not long after Harry arrived, Angelina Johnson came walking into the room. She looked as if she'd been crying. Harry felt bad. He waved at her, and she came and sat down next to him. "Hey Harry."

"Hi. Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"No." She said as her eyes filled up with fresh tears. She leaned forward and gave Harry a hug. Harry, who was completely surprised, awkwardly patted her on the back. "It'll be alright. He'll be okay." He didn't know what else to say.

Angelina sat up after a few minutes and Harry sat back and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He looked around the room and noticed Hermione looking at him. When he raised his eyebrows, she looked pointedly at Ginny and then back to Harry. Turning to look at Ginny, he noticed that she was staring out the window. He was about to try and talk to her but noticed by the set of her shoulders and the set of her mouth that she wasn't very happy. From the look Hermione gave him, Harry could only assume the reason was because of him.

Looking around the room, Harry saw that Ron was looking away at nothing and that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were content to hold each other and had their eyes closed leaning on each other for support. Harry couldn't help wondering if maybe that might be what he and Ginny would look like one day.

Looking for something to say to break the tension emanating from Ginny now, Harry asked her something that he'd been wondering since he got to the hospital: "Where's Bill and Fleur? Or Charley?" He asked the question very quietly, hoping that only Ginny could hear him. All she did was shrug her shoulders.

Now curious as to why the two eldest Weasley brothers were no where to be found, Harry turned to Ron. "Hey, where are your brothers?"

Ron turned to Harry and for a moment it was questionable if Ron had even heard him speak. Then his realization set in and he answered, "Charley is in China now, they're trying to reach him. Bill and Fleur...I don't know." Turning towards his parents Ron asked them, "Hey, where are Bill and Fleur? Shouldn't they be here?"

"The Aurors said they would notify Bill and Fleur. But if they weren't home it may take a while to locate them." Mrs. Weasley answered in a stuffy tone. "I do hope they find them soon."

Harry was getting concerned himself. What if the Death Eaters didn't stop at George? What if they attacked Bill and Fleur? Harry wanted to go and try and find them but knew he didn't have the first clue as to where to look. He'd have to wait.

Forcing himself to calm down, Harry sat back again and closed his eyes. He was tired, but didn't want to sleep. Not with everything so touch and go. He decided that what he wanted to was to be near Ginny. She didn't leave him when he needed her, he should be there for her.

Tentatively, knowing that she wasn't happy with him at the moment for some reason, Harry reached out and tried to take Ginny's hand. She moved hers out away from him. What did he do? She was hugging him tightly just a few minutes ago. What could have happened? Harry thought back for a minute. The only thing he'd done since Kingsley left was sit next to her and ask where her brothers were. And then it hit him. Was she mad because he'd hugged Angelina? Didn't she know that Angelina hugged him? Harry sighed.

Before he could lose himself in his thoughts, the healer that Harry had seen in George's room entered the waiting area. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked up cautiously.

"Well, he's still alive and that just barely. More than that we won't know right now. As I've said before; its going to be very touch and go for a while. I won't say his chances look good. They don't. What I will say is I have seen people get hurt worse than he is and live. Not very many but a few. Don't give up hope just yet." The young healer started to step away before stopping and turning to say; "I'm very sorry." Then leaving the room.

The Weasley family's faces were masks of shock, pain, and fear. Harry noticed that Angelina was shaking, and her breathing was becoming very rapid. Harry didn't know what to feel. The shock of what he'd just heard was too new. He stood up, sat down, and then stood up again. Knowing that Ginny didn't want him near her at the moment, he went and stood before the window and looked outside. His eyes didn't see anything. Harry just looked into empty space.

A soft cry was heard. It got louder and louder until it turned into a sob. Angelina was breaking down. "We were going to be married!" she wailed. "We were going to tell you at Christmas. And now. And now..." and she broke down completely.

Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat and came to sit next to Angela. She took the young woman in her arms and held her while they both cried. Ginny sat and watched them, looking both surprised and devastated.

Mr. Weasley got up and quietly left the room. His hands were clinching and unclenching as he left. Ron, who had watched his father leave, sat forward and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Hermione just rubbed his back. Harry was left feeling suddenly out of place. Like he didn't belong.

Wanting nothing more than to comfort Ginny like Hermione was Ron, Harry felt useless. He didn't like it. Not wanting to feel useless anymore, Harry decided to leave the room. He walked down the hall and then when no one was looking, slipped into George's room.

The room was empty except for Harry and George. He stood and stared at George's broken body. The bottles of different potions gave an occasional gurgle as they ever so slowly poured their contents into him. Harry stood there and watched George for a very long time.

It was a while later when Mr. Weasley entered into the room. He was followed by Mrs. Weasley who was walking with Angelina. They approached George's bed and since his arms were not available, settled for taking hold of his leg and foot. Harry, who felt like he was intruding on a private family moment, started leaving the room.

"Oh Harry! We didn't see you there." said Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"I'm sorry, I was just leaving." Harry answered quietly. He was going to leave when Mr. Weasley said, "Don't be silly. You have as much right to be here as anyone else."

Feeling overwhelmed at the sentiment, Harry could only say "Thank You."

He returned to his spot against the far wall and just stood there observing the Weasley's with Angelina as they spent their ten minutes with George. He knew the ten minutes were over when the young healer came in and ushered the group out again. Harry had no choice but to return to the waiting room with them.

He tried again to talk to Ginny, who was still making it clear that she wasn't speaking to him at the moment. Not wanting to leave again, and not knowing what else to do, Harry just folded his arms. He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how much later it was when he opened his eyes again. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. The light outside wasn't any different, so Harry hoped he hadn't dozed very long. He looked around trying to understand what woke him.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together on the sofa, their hands joined but otherwise quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the same spot they were in when Kingsley left. Angelina had taken up solitary residence in a chair off in one corner. Then a sudden movement in his lap startled Harry. Ginny's head was there, and she was sleeping soundly. That must have been what woke him.

Tentatively at first, Harry started running his fingers through Ginny's hair. He brushed it back behind her ears and used his thumb to gently rub her temple. She breathed deeply, and Harry took comfort from the fact that she wasn't so mad at him that she didn't want to be close to him. That was when he noticed his ring glowing. The intensity of the glow served to release the band that Harry didn't even know had wrapped around his chest. Harry smiled.

Soon after Harry woke to find Ginny sleeping on him, Bill and Fleur arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took them to see George when they were allowed their next visit. When they were done, the group returned to the waiting area which was now much more crowded.

Ginny woke up and looked at Harry gratefully when she did. She took Harry's hand and snuggled in close to him. Bill and Fleur came to sit next to Harry and Ginny on the wide couch. " Eet ees very nice to see you 'arry. So nice of you to come from ze school at zis time." Fleur said kissing Harry on both cheeks.

A solemn and stunned looking Bill nodded his agreement. Harry didn't know what to say, however Ginny said, "Of course Harry would be here. Why wouldn't he?" Ginny was looking crossly at Fleur.

Either Fleur was oblivious to Ginny's tone or chose to ignore it. She turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "What 'appned to him?"

"Death Eaters. They shattered every bone in his body. They tried bleeding him dry, but the Aurors intervened in time. Every one of his organs was damaged, even his brain." Mrs. Weasley finished with a sob.

Harry stared in shock. He didn't know the attack was this bad. It was the first time he'd heard exactly how extensive the damage to George was. It made him sick to his stomach. From the small frightened noise Angelina made Harry guessed this was the first time she'd heard the extent of George's injuries herself.

Harry couldn't help but feel some compassion for Angelina. He knew exactly how he would feel if it was Ginny laying in there. Probably the same way Ginny felt when it was him lying in this same hospital not once, but twice in as many weeks. This brought on a feeling of guilt.

He looked sidelong at Ginny. She was staring at something. When Harry followed her gaze he realized it was their intertwined hands. She noticed him looking at her and smiled, holding up their hands. Harry smiled back. He brought the hand that he held up to his lips and kissed that back of it.

"So, 'ave you heard ze news?" Fleur asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Fleur honey, I don't know if now is the best time." Bill said to her quietly.

"Why not? What better time zan now? Zis room could use a leetle 'appiness!"

"What news Fleur?" Hermione asked politely. Everyone in the room was now looking up at her.

"I am pregnant! Zat ees why I was sick for so long!" she exclaimed proudly.

The room was stunned to silence. This news was so unexpected that no one knew what to think or how to react. Then Hermione stood up and gave Fleur a hug. "That's great Fleur! Really it is. Congratulations!"

Mrs. Weasley stood up and looked from one to the other. Her son and his wife. She looked as if she was trying to think of something to say. Mr. Weasley could only sit and stare up at the couple in open mouthed shock. He swallowed hard, blinked his eyes and finally said, "That really is wonderful news! Congratulations."

Mrs. Weasley finally found her tongue and gave a combined laugh and cry. She hugged them both tightly to her and held them close. "You two will be wonderful parents. I'm so happy for you. George would have been," she caught herself short at those words, "George will be so excited."

The mood in the room was a little lighter. It made things a little easier to bear sitting in there. The happy news tempered the situation that had seemed so bleak before. Harry took a deep breath and stood up and Ginny followed. They went over and gave the happy couple their heartfelt congratulations. It was then that Harry had to excuse himself from the room for a few minutes. He wanted to send an owl to Professor McGonagall to let her know how things were going. Ginny decided to go with him.

It was on their way back from the hospital's small owlry when Harry noticed something a little odd. He'd stepped into the loo for a minute when he noticed a familiar looking bottle in the waste bin. He carefully fished it out. There was no label on it, though their clearly had been. It was the size and shape of the bottle that bugged Harry. It was something very familiar, yet he couldn't place it. He took it out to show Ginny.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Harry asked her.

Ginny took the bottle from Harry and looked at it. She turned it over and looked at the bottom and then carefully sniffed the open end of it. She made a face and handed it back to Harry. "It looks like it could be a potion bottle. You know, like the ones George might have in his shop for like love potions and stuff."

Harry froze in his footsteps. He just remembered where he'd seen that bottle and many more like them. In fact he had dozens exactly like them in his trunk back at Hogwarts! With a feeling of dread, Harry took out his wand and ran as fast as he could towards George's hospital room.

"Harry?" Ginny shouted in surprise. "Harry! Where are you going?" She ran after him.

He felt like a heavy stone had suddenly dropped into his stomach. It was with dread that he ran down the last hallway, past the surprised witches attending to their station, and into George's room. He paused to look around carefully.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny huffed when she caught up to him. She was clutching at her side.

"It's got to be here. I know what that bottle was!" Harry said.

He heard the hurried footsteps of several witches, wizards, and the rest of the Weasley family. Then he saw it. There was a small snake slowly creeping its way up the hospital bed and beginning to coil itself at George's feet. It was covered in a beautiful pattern that stood out against the white blankets. The snake was drawing its head back as if to strike, its mouth beginning to open.

"REDUCTO!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the snake. A blast of energy shot out of his wand.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted. There were many more shouts and exclamations. Everyone stared at Harry in horror at what he'd just done. Like he had just become some terrifying monster.

Not caring for the moment what else was happening, Harry quickly went to the now smoldering foot of George's bed. He used his wand to flip three smoking segments of a small now blackened snake.

"DON'T MOVE POTTER!"

Harry turned to see the young wizard who had been tending to George pointing his wand at Harry. There were two other witches doing the same. Harry froze in place.

"Wait!" Ginny cried rushing forward. "Harry wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Look at the snake!" She used the toe of one trainer to nudge the carcass forward. There were tendrils of smoke still rising from it.

"What's that?" asked Ron fearfully.

"A Death Eater or what's left of him." Harry answered.

"WHAT?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Her face had lost all color. Mr. Weasley, though more reserved, looked as if he'd just seen his worst nightmare come true.

The room erupted into loud commotion. It was several minutes before any order was returned to it. The healer tending to George ushered the family out of his room. They returned to the waiting room.

"What happened Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley. He was sitting down. There was no color in his face at all. Harry told about how he'd gone to send an owl to Hogwarts, and stopped off to use the loo. He explained how he found the little bottle in the waste bin, holding it up for everyone to see. He then went on to explain how he recognized what the bottle was, and why it was probably there.

It was then that Mr. Weasley stood up and approached Harry. "When I think back to what it looked like you were doing..." he shuddered. "Harry, it looks as if yet another member of my family owes their life to you." Then the patriarch of the Weasley family embraced Harry firmly, much to his embarrassment.

When Mr. Weasley let go, Harry felt relieved. He looked back at the snake and then stopped. He turned around and looked back to find everyone staring at him. It was enough to make Harry very uncomfortable. Then he saw Ginny. Her face was as beautiful as ever, but it was the undying love he saw in her eyes that struck him dumb. Then she came forward and wrapped her arms around Harry and held him as close as she could. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you for not letting me lose another brother today."

Harry didn't know what to say. He let her hold on to him, and returned the gesture. When he dared look around the room, he was happy to see that everyone's attention was diverted elsewhere. Then he heard Mr. Weasley say quietly; "I've got to notify the Ministry."

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"I think someone ought to stay with George. If they tried once they might try again, especially if word of this failed attack gets out." Harry suggested.

Bill stood up and pulled out his wand. "I'll do it." He whispered quietly. The look on his face was grim. His skin was pale from the shock of what had just occurred, except for the scars from his werewolf attack.

"My 'usband, he is so brave!" said Fleur proudly. She got up and kissed Bill on the cheek. Harry noticed that when Fleur's back was turned Ginny rolled her eyes.

For three days a vigil was kept in George's hospital room and the St. Mungo's waiting area down the hall from that room. Harry sent daily owls to Professor McGonagall to let her know what was going on, and to keep her up to date on the status of things.

At first reluctant to allow a bedside watch in George's room, the hospital staff could hardly argue about it. Their security was lax and someone had broken in and nearly killed a patient in a highly secure ward. That someone had been murdered in the hospital not too long before was pointed out to the staff, who grudgingly agreed to let a single person stand watch.

The watches were kept in four hour shifts. Everyone took a turn. Even Ginny, much to Harry's discomfort. Ginny however wasn't having it. "You don't think that I don't feel the same way you do right now? I do. I do every time you step up and do something like this. We've discussed this Harry; I _can_ take care of myself."

"I know you can...but..."

"But what?"

"But what if something were to happen to you? Ginny, I don't know what I would do. I couldn't take that."

The look on Ginny's face told him he'd lost his argument before she even spoke. The love he saw in her eyes softened a bit the words that she said next; "I know. I remember feeling exactly that way more than once in the last year. It's not something that's easy to forget. Maybe next time you try to do something stupid you'll remember what you're feeling right now." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'll be fine. Promise."

Ginny left the room to go sit with George. He heard what sounded like a stifled chuckle and turned to see Hermione with her hand to her mouth, head turned to one side. He could tell she was smiling. Ron, who was sitting next to her just grinned and said, "She's got you there mate."

Harry glared at Ron. "Shut up." He said quietly. Then leaning back to nurse his wounded pride.

It was on the fourth day, coincidentally while Mrs. Weasley was keeping her watch that an excited squeal came from George's room. Everyone went running.

"He moved! He moved his hand! Just barely, but it moved!"

The senior Healer in the ward came forward and moved his wand over George, muttering under his breath the entire time. Harry watched the wizard and then realized he recognized him. It was the same one who had tended to him the last time Harry was a patient. The man was carefully, gently and with a master's touch prodding at George now. He looked into his eyes, lifting the lids with his thumb. He gave George a thorough examination before looking up at the family waiting on pins and needles for his report.

"He's healing. He's by no means out of the woods just yet, but he is better. I'd now put his chances at making a recovery at fifty percent." The wizard gave a small, quick smile before moving away from George's bed.

As he passed Harry on his way out he stopped and looked at Harry closely for a minute. "Fancy seeing you here again Mr. Potter." He shook his head and added, "At least this time you're not here as a patient." Then he chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Oh thank Heavens!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Oh my. He's going to live! My Georgie is going to live!" She rushed forward and hugged first Bill, then Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and finally Mr. Weasley.

"His chances certainly have improved." Mr. Weasley said quietly.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N- Another chapter. This is coming along very well. I write a few chapters ahead and can tentatively say that I'm nearly done. I'm writing the climax to the story now, but since it's taking some time to figure things out I thought I'd send out one I've completed. Sorry for any mistakes, and hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer- The usual. JK Rowling owns all things Potter- nuff said. The only compensation I get for the efforts expended here is your reviews. That said; I do invite them! Please read on!_

Chapter 30

It was a week later that George was finally moved to a different ward in the hospital. His healing process was taking a long time due to the amount of damage that was done. It was when George was moved that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided that Harry and the kids should return to school.

The four of them were able to use the Floo Network to travel back to Hogwarts, coming out of the fire in Harry's office. The hour was late on Saturday evening. Even so, Harry invited Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to sit with him in his office and enjoy a cup of tea before heading off to bed. Exhausted from the ordeal though they were, the three of them agreed readily to the idea.

Harry put a pot of water on to heat, and then they sat down around the small table in his office. It was the same table where they would eat a quiet dinner together on the weekends, if time permitted.

Harry's mind was full. He kept going back to several questions he had about the entire incident. Why would they attack George in his shop? Why did they try for him again in the hospital? These however, were questions that would have to wait until another time. Right now he had his friends with him. They were tired and beat. But they were together.

Harry poured the tea for everyone then sat down himself. He looked over at Hermione who was mumbling to herself. "What is it?" Harry asked her.

"I was just thinking about how far behind I am. If I work at it though, I should be able to get caught up here in a week or two."

"Hermione," Ron said in exasperation, "Only you would worry about how far behind you are in your school work on the very night you return to school. Honestly!" He shook his head and looked at Harry. "What about you? You're teaching as well as taking lessons."

"I need to talk to Professor McGonagall to be sure, but if whoever she found to teach my classes kept to the schedule, then it shouldn't be too hard to pick up on things." Harry replied.

"Aren't you taking classes too?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well, yes. But since I'm being tutored it's just a matter of picking up where I left off. I might have a little homework but no real catching up to do." Not yet anyway Harry thought privately, remembering his instructions from Kingsley about starting his Auror training early. "I'm more worried about you." He said turning to Ginny.

"Me? Why me?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you're captain of the Quidditch team. You've missed a lot of practices and if I remember right, isn't the first match coming up?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Ginny said a little miffed. "You didn't do too bad when you were captain and had all that other stuff going on that you were doing."

Harry didn't feel like arguing with her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms for a little while before going to bed. He saw the ring on her finger that he'd given her start glowing just a little brighter. Hermione must have noticed it too. She finished her tea and stood up. "Come on Ron." she said holding out her hand to him.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked curiously. He seemed content to stay where he was and while away some more time.

"I think Harry and Ginny might want to have some time alone. Besides, it's been awhile since we've had any real time together. You can walk me to Gryffindor tower." Ron stood up dutifully and took Hermione's hand. He waved good night as they left the office.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. She was still a little miffed about his comment about her and Quidditch. "You know, I really do think you'll be fine. You're a natural. Quidditch comes easy for you."

Ginny smiled. She knew he was seeking forgiveness for his offhand comment and decided to give it. "Thank you." She said.

Then a thought struck Harry. It was something that had bothered him off and on while he was standing watch with the rest of the family for George. "Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"How come you seemed to get mad at me when Angelina gave me that hug? I don't understand it."

Ginny sighed and Harry noticed a little color on her cheeks. She suddenly seemed a little uncomfortable. Ginny turned her eyes away from Harry and looked away. "What is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny remained silent. Harry didn't know what to think. He was going to let it drop and maybe take the issue up with Hermione later when Ginny mumbled quietly, "I was jealous."

Harry was shocked. Jealous? Ginny? Then he stopped to think about it for a minute. She had already told him how much she feared losing him. They had discussed before how nervous she was that some young witch would come and turn Harry's head and take him away from her. Harry realized that Ginny, for all their talking and kissing and time together, was still feeling unsure of herself. He smiled and went to her.

Taking Ginny into his arms he held her head to his chest. "You didn't need to be." Harry said quietly. "She just kind of fell on me. She was hurting and I didn't feel like I could push her away. I knew and understood all too well how I might feel if I was hearing that kind of news about you."

Ginny reached her arms around Harry and held him tightly. Then she stood up and took Harry's hands in hers. "I really should be getting on to bed,"

Harry who had been hoping for some more time together felt a little let down. He smiled at her. She was right of course. He was about to walk her to the tower much like Ron and Hermione just a few minutes before when Ginny's arms moved and she was wrapping them around Harry's neck pulling him close. "But I think I can wait a little while." She said as she kissed him.

School activities resumed. George steadily got better, and was allowed to leave the hospital a week after his youngest siblings returned to Hogwarts. Ginny returned to her spot as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and in short order had her team up to a reasonable standard. She confided in Harry that they hoped to win the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, and felt they had a decent chance at it.

Hermione was quickly caught up in her studies, and spent a lot of her free time either in the library, walking the grounds with Ron, or in Harry's office helping him keep on top of his classes.

Ron resumed his leadership of the Chess Club. The members of which greeted his return heartily. Ron happily reported that in his absence the club members had progressed very well and had even won some inter-house tournaments. Harry was pleased that Ron seemed to be so happy in his final year at Hogwarts.

Harry's own classes were happy to see him back, and they easily fell back into the routine he had created for them. They of course knew all about the attack in Diagon Alley, and then had heard of what happened while Harry was at St. Mungo's. Harry patiently went over a few of the details but kept most of the story he knew and all of his suspicions to himself.

Then there was Harry's Auror training. It was near the end of his first week back when an Auror Harry had seen walking the castle approached him. Harry had been making his way in a roundabout fashion to the Room of Requirement. He came out of the hidden passageway that exited behind a tapestry hung near the entrance to the room, and found himself face to face with an Auror not too many years older than himself.

"Good afternoon Harry." said the Auror.

"Hello." Harry replied.

The wizard smiled at Harry. "I believe the Minister told you we'd be studying together. My name is Matthias McQuarrie. I'm supposed to begin your training. Shall we?" He gestured towards the wall on which the other side stood the Room of Requirement.

Harry went through the process of gaining access to the room and then showed the Auror where he'd spent so much of his free time reading up on his chosen subject of study, and where he'd done what training he could on his own.

McQuarrie looked at the books and tested Harry's knowledge on them. He walked around the classroom and looked at all the training tools. Picking up various things and then putting them down again. When he'd finished walking through the room, he turned to Harry and said; "For studying by yourself Mr. Potter, you've done remarkably well. Strange I don't remember this room being here when I attended Hogwarts."

On seeing Harry's inquisitive look, the Auror explained, "The Minister told me where I could find the room, and about when to expect you to arrive."

"Oh," Harry replied. Then he couldn't help himself. "Matthias, what kind of training are we going to do?"

The Auror turned to Harry and his look changed from one of general good humor to frank seriousness. "There will be a lot of training. We don't have the kind of time we would if you had already graduated your studies, but the Minister was very blunt on this subject. See what you know, and then do everything I can to help build upon what you don't. For today, I'm just going to find out how much you know, and on what areas of Defense Against the Dark Arts you need the most help. Then later once we know your weaknesses we can begin training in earnest." McQuarrie pulled out his wand as he finished. "Ready Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulled out his own wand. "Yes, sir." He said.

"Then defend yourself!" and with that the testing began.

The Auror assigned to teach Harry went through a full battery of tests. Offensive skills, defensive skills, hexes, jinxes, spells, tests of physical skill, tests of knowledge, tests of memory, intuition, and ethics. It was an extensive and exhaustive two hours. When they were done, Harry felt like he had just been used as Dudley's punching bag again. He took some small comfort in the fact that McQuarrie also seemed to be tired and in need of some rest.

"Not bad Mr. Potter. Not bad at all." the Auror said, his chest heaving.

"You'll do alright for yourself I think. It's no wonder why those who practice the Dark Arts are made nervous by you, but you do have areas that need some work. Overall though, you have a very solid start. If only all new Aurors had that start. The Dark Arts would be all but gone!" He finished with a grin.

"Thanks." Harry said. He felt that McQuarrie was being generous. He knew he gave a good accounting of himself, but couldn't help but wonder if maybe his new teacher was taking things a little easy on him.

"I've got to go make my report." McQuarrie said interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I expect you'll want to clean up a bit before going down to dinner as well."

Harry looked down at himself. His robes were dusty and torn in a few places. He could feel the sweat drying on his chest, back, and face. He gave a roguish grin back to McQuarrie. "I think you might be right about that."

About two weeks after returning from St. Mungo's, Ginny had her first Quidditch game as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was a bundle of nerves and refused any attempts to calm her. Harry, who well remembered what it was like having game day nerves sat next to her calmly. He didn't try to tell her she would do fine or try to settle her down. He just simply made it clear he was there as support. For this Ginny was very grateful.

It was a Saturday, the week before Halloween. The air was cool and crisp. There was a hint of the winter to come on the morning breeze. The sun was blocked out by some early morning clouds that would burn off as the day progressed.

The school filed out into the newly rebuilt Quidditch stadium. Taking their seats in the stands. Harry sat with Hermione and Hagrid. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione only pointed.

Ron was coming up to their stand but rather than taking a seat next to Harry and Hermione, he sat in the commentator's seat. He looked over at Harry and grinned giving him a thumbs up. Harry grinned back. So Ron had found a way to participate in Quidditch this year without having to have his sister as team captain. Harry thought this was a great idea.

"Where did this come from?" He asked Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall asked him. He's been sneaking down to the Quidditch Pitch when he thinks no one is looking. The only reason we caught him is because he was borrowing your Firebolt from Ginny to do it. She used an Accio spell to locate it and thought it odd to see it come to her from here."

Harry laughed. He could just see the look of surprise on Ron's face when the broom suddenly took off without him. "Ron obviously wasn't hurt by it."

"Only his pride. He was caught and he knew it. At least this way he gets to participate, so he's happy." Hermione said lovingly.

Harry looked at her for a minute. She was watching the happenings down on the field and didn't notice Harry's glances in her direction. Ron was certainly very good for her. She looked happy and there seemed to be less intensity about her. She was more relaxed.

Harry's train of thought was broken by Ron who was announcing the match. It was time for the game to begin. The players kicked off the ground and into the air on their brooms. Ginny and the Ravenclaw Captain shook hands and then kicked off on their own. The golden snitch was released and they were off.

The game was intense and at times difficult to follow. Harry felt that both sides played well, but privately believed that it could have ended much sooner than it did. Every few seconds it seemed Ron was calling out a score by first one side then the other. It was a close match. But twice Harry saw opportunities to grab the snitch that the Ravenclaw seeker missed, and once for the Gryffindor seeker. Harry remembered seeing the young girl's name on his list; Miranda Hobbes. She was a second year, but was flying as if she'd been playing her whole life. She was small, fast, and had great reflexes.

"And there goes the Ravenclaw seeker, McGivney! He seems to have found the snitch!" Ron called.

Harry whipped his head around and looked to see a small figure flying like a bullet at a tiny glimmer at the far end of the pitch. It was about a foot off the ground.

"Careful now McGivney, that snitch can move on you!" Ron went on.

Ginny was trying to watch the action around the snitch and move towards the Ravenclaw goal posts. She had the Quaffle. She had thrown it into a ring making a goal when the crowd booed the near miss by McGivney. Just as he reached out to grab the snitch it took off in the opposite direction and got lost in the crowd of players.

"And that's a goal by the Gryffindor Chaser and Team Captain Ginny Weasley!" Ron called. The Gryffindors gave an excited whoop and were just calming down when Hobbes, the Gryffindor Seeker, went shooting past. Harry followed the direction of her flight and saw the snitch, sitting just under the third Gryffindor goal hoop. She reached out and snatched the snitch out of the air, did a quick hairpin turn and headed for the ground with the snitch held up in her right hand. The game was over. Gryffindor had won.

The cheers from the Gryffindor stands were deafening. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and the rest made their way down to the pitch to congratulate the team on a well played game. Ginny, in her excitement and joy, quite forgot the decorum she and Harry were to use when seeing each other on castle grounds. She jumped up into Harry's arms and then was kissing him.

The team and many other students around the couple erupted into cat calls and whistling. But it was the sounds of first Hagrid and then Professor McGonagall loudly clearing their throats that caught their attention. "Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. Ginny however had no such compunctions. She didn't even blush in the slightest. She took Harry's hand and together the two led the way to the Gryffindor common room where the party really began. It lasted well into the night.

The next evening was Sunday evening. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny joined Harry in his office for their usual weekly dinner together. Tonight it was a roasted chicken with potatoes and other assorted dishes. It smelled delicious. Harry made a mental note to thank the school House Elves for the well prepared meal.

They sat and ate in silence for the first few minutes. Everyone was just enjoying the meal. Then Ron asked; "So how are your studies going Harry?"

For a second, Harry thought Ron must have somehow learned about his secret lessons with McQuarrie in the Room of Requirement. "What? Oh yeah, my studies are going well. Professor Slughorn says I'm coming along nicely with my potions. He's always testing me to see what I remember from the days when I had the Half Blood Princes book. I think he misses that." Harry took a bite of boiled potato before going on. Professor Flitwick says my Charms work has never been better. McGonagall herself has been really tough, but I think that she just wants me to feel challenged. The work is hard, but I'm able to keep up with it."

Hermione was watching Harry. The look on her face was one he couldn't define, but the careful scrutinazation made him nervous. Before he could ask her about it though, Ron had another question. "Did she say anything to you about that kiss you shared with Ginny?"

"No. I don't think she will now that it's all said and done. She might though if it keeps happening."

"I don't care. If I want to kiss Harry, I will." Ginny said. Harry looked over at her. There seemed to be a little force behind the comment.

"Was da abo iny?" Ron said through a mouthful of chicken.

Hermione looked at Ron a little disgustedly, and then her look changed to one of sympathy when she turned back to Ginny. This caught Harry's attention. "What happened?" He asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ginny said looking down at her plate. There was color in her cheeks again and her ears were turning red. A sure sign she was upset about something.

"Nothing?" asked Ron after swallowing. "What's nothing?"

"Drop it." Ginny replied.

Harry knew well enough to let the matter drop at this point. He turned to look at Hermione. She looked back at him and just shook her head a little. Ron looked like he wanted to press the issue, but Hermione reached out and touched his arm. Ron looked at her and put another bite into his mouth instead.

The rest of the dinner progressed quietly. They worked their way through it steadily and then came dessert. It was an Italian style ice cream. The flavor was sweet and cold and made a perfect ending to the meal. When it was finished the group stood up and started to walk out to the class room. Harry smiled. He would have a class the next day. He was planning on changing it up a bit and introduce some creatures to his class. He was starting with Doxys and Fairies for the younger two years, and had a boggart he'd captured that had taken up residence in Professor Trelawney's tower room. He'd use that to teach the upper classes about dementors and of course boggarts themselves.

The group stood talking for the last few minutes, and Harry was hoping Ginny would come back into his office for a little private time. His feelings were hurt a little when she begged off. "I'm sorry Harry, not tonight."

"Okay. Sure. You must be really tired." Harry said trying to maintain his happy tone. He saw Hermione looking at him with pity in her eyes. He couldn't stand it. When the conversation ended, Harry walked them to the door. He was hoping for at least a quick peck on the cheek, and was disappointed when even that didn't happen. He wished he knew what was wrong. He couldn't even follow her up to the tower to see if he could get a clue that way. Ginny still had his Invisibility Cloak.

Harry went back to his office, and then decided to go to bed. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. He wished Ginny would talk to him. Or Hermione, she would know and could explain it to him. Harry resolved at that moment that if Ginny didn't come around the next time he saw her, he would speak to Hermione. He dressed for bed and got under the covers. He never saw the falcon and the hawk that had watched the entire exchange from the ledge right outside his window.

Harry's lessons with McQuarrie were progressing, though it was a little slow at first. The Auror made Harry stretch and do some basic exercises every time they met and made it clear that they were to be done every day upon waking. The first half hour of the lesson time was devoted just to this. When Harry asked why, McQuarrie stated that a wizard who was strong in the body was even stronger in the heart and mind. He would have greater stamina and therefore be able to last longer in a drawn out battle.

The lessons changed every day so that no two days lessons were the same. They covered a wide variety of topics. Harry was even taught the basics of boxing. "Why do you want me to learn to fight like this?" Harry asked when McQuarrie told him what he wanted Harry to do.

"Because I heard what that dolt of a cousin of yours did to you. I can't help but feel if you knew how to defend yourself like this, maybe you wouldn't have been hurt so bad." There was no arguing with this kind of logic.

The hand to hand fighting lessons didn't stop with boxing either. Harry was also taught the rudimentary skills of some martial arts such as judo and aikido. Again Harry asked why this was so important. And again McQuarrie patiently explained that in learning how to fight this way, Harry would also learn to focus his mind. He would allow no argument.

Harry did his best to cover the bruises and scrapes that came along with the physical part of his training. He knew it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed. He tried explaining this to McQuarrie, but the Auror wouldn't hear of deviating from the training. Instead they worked even harder.

When Harry ended up on his back again from being thrown, he finally stood up and asked; "How did you learn all of this anyway?"

McQuarrie looked at Harry for a long minute before answering. "I'm a muggle born. My family runs a couple of Martial Arts studios. I learned all of the things I've taught you by the time I was seven. My dad and older brothers still make me practice with them when I go home. I found it really helped me a lot when I went through Auror training. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who headed the Aurors when I came on board, liked the idea a lot and incorporated as an option in the training program."

Harry remembered Kingsley mentioning something to this effect when they were looking at the damage done to George's shop by the Death Eaters. Harry continued with his lessons.

Ginny seemed to have problems of her own. She was happy, loving, and carefree when she was alone with Harry or with the group consisting of her, Hermione, Harry and Ron, but distant and reserved when anyone else was around. Harry wanted to ask her why, but every time he broached the subject Ginny refused to discus it. Not wanting her to feel pushed at and get mad at him, Harry gave up asking her.

It was Hermione who came to Harry's rescue. She stayed late after seventh year class one afternoon on the pretense of having some questions to ask Harry. This was the perfect opportunity and Harry intended to make the best of it.

The last of the students left and Harry went into the office to set down the homework assignments that had been turned in. He heard Hermione come in and softly close the door behind her. "Harry?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned around. He saw the fearful look in her eyes and watched as they glanced down at his exposed arms. There were some bruises on them and they were showing quite clearly. "I'm fine Hermione." Harry said. It was the only answer he could give.

"Harry, what are you doing in your classes that would give you those kinds of bruises?" she asked pushing the issue.

"Hermione, please. It's not that I don't want to tell you. I can't." Harry's tone was pleading, his eyes begging her to understand.

"You can't tell me how you got those bruises on your arms?" Her skepticism was clear in her voice. "Why not?" "Please Hermione, I just can't say anything. Please. I really can't. I promised."

"Promised who?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really can't even tell you that." It was killing Harry that he couldn't share this with his friend. The one person he could go to about anything, but he couldn't confide in her about this.

Then it seemed he wouldn't have to. It was like a light turned on in her eyes. "Harry does this have anything to do with why you had to stay behind with the Minister the night George was attacked?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. I just can't say anything."

Hermione must have found the answer she was looking for in Harry's face because she had a kind of self satisfied smirk on her face. "Don't worry about it Harry. I just saw the bruises. They look painful."

Harry just smiled. He was happy that she was content now to drop the subject. She looked at the papers on his desk. "Want me to look over those for you?" she asked.

"Could you please?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled warmly at Harry and went to sit down. Harry followed and sat down across from her. Harry looked out the windows behind Hermione. He noticed birds chasing a hawk across the grounds.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry looked back at her. "You've looked like you needed to talk to me all week." she finished.

"It's Ginny."

"You want to know why she's changed when you two are in public together." Hermione said. There was no question in her tone. "Is she different with you when you're together?"

"No, well maybe a little. It's a little hard to put my finger on it."

"Why do you think that might be?" Hermione asked. "Why would she be different around you?"

"That's just it, I don't know. It all seemed to start the other night at dinner..." Harry speculated. "Ron asked if McGonagall got mad at me for kissing Ginny in front of everyone. She didn't. She still hasn't. But when he asked her about it she told him to drop it." Harry said deep in thought. Then he looked at Hermione. "Is that it? Did McGonagall say something to her?"

Hermione continued looking through the papers and then set them down to look at Harry. "No, Professor McGonagall hasn't said anything to her." Harry's face fell. Hermione smiled at him in sympathy.

"What is it Hermione? Please! Can't you tell me?" Harry asked. He felt like he was missing something that should be seeing because it was right in front of him. "Ugh!" Harry said standing up beginning to pace. "Why does it have to be this hard?" Harry said to the room in general.

"Harry, she's not mad at you." Hermione sighed, "But you do have something to do with what's going on."

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Hermione, was it something I said? Something I did?"

Hermione reached over and took Harry's hand. "Harry when you kissed Ginny after that big game, do you remember how many people reacted to it?"

"Yeah, there was some whistling and stuff. Why would that matter? We're going out. She even wears the ring I gave her, "Harry said holding up his hand for Hermione to see. The ring was glowing even now bright and constant. A strange look passed over Hermione's face and Harry put his hand down. "People know we're together."

"They do. Now more than ever." Hermione sighed. She was looking at Harry's hand with his ring on it as she continued. "You two made it quite obvious in that moment. A lot of girls had their hopes and dreams crushed that day."

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"Harry, you and Ginny were doing a good job of keeping your relationship quiet. You were seen together, but never displaying any affection towards each other. You were living up to your word that you gave to McGonagall. I think a lot of girls deluded themselves into thinking that maybe you two were just good friends. That kiss you shared on the Quidditch Pitch erased any doubt of that."

Hermione pulled her hand back and set about shuffling through the papers again. Harry noticed that she kept glancing at his hands on the table, but was too wrapped up in his own feelings to pay much attention to it now.

"How does that have anything to do with why Ginny treats me differently when we're in public together?" He was clearly confused.

"Don't you get it Harry? The other girls have been making comments to Ginny about the two of you and that kiss you shared. Ginny has what they want. They're jealous."

"Hermione, that's mental." Harry said.

"Harry, you may think it's mental but they don't. That's why they're doing it."

"But Hermione, it was weeks ago. Why are they still on about it now?"

"Because they haven't got anything new to take up about."

Harry was angry. He was being ridiculed again for sharing a kiss with someone he loved. Then a thought struck Harry. "Well as Head of Gryffindor House I'm going to put a stop to it!"

"Harry I think that for you to step in on this would be altogether a bad idea. All it would serve to do is drive it underground. At least this way Ginny can face up to the ones who are doing this to her."

"Who are they?" Harry asked. He was angry now.

"I'm not going to tell you who they are, Harry. Ginny needs to figure this one out on her own. All you can really do is just be there for her."

Harry sighed. He wanted so much to help her. To stand up for her. To be there to face down those who were hurting her. He would stand by for now. He wasn't sure he could do so for very long.

The rest of the afternoon passed in silence. Hermione went through the papers for Harry, and they made small talk. She kept glancing occasionally at Harry's hand. He noticed but was still thinking about the situation with Ginny to pay much attention to it.

Neither of them noticed the falcon that took wing from the window ledge.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The first Hogsmeade weekend was set for the day after Halloween. The school was decorated for the holiday in its usual fashion. There were huge pumpkins carved into jack-o-lanterns four grown men could stand up in. Smaller ones floated in the air in the great hall.

The school ghosts had a good time sweeping through the halls making strange howling noises and calling hauntingly at the students, much to their delight. Professor McGonagall gave her okay for the school houses to put together a costume ball that went over very well.

Harry danced with Ginny as much as he could, and even gave Hermione and Luna Lovegood a few turns around the dance floor. However as head of house one of his duties was not only to chaperone the event but also to patrol the halls. His job consisted mainly of locating students who were trying to sneak off to be by themselves. Harry had Ron help him in this. Together and using the Marauder's Map they located many student couples and herded them back to the Great Hall or their house common rooms. Harry asked Hermione to stay behind in the Great Hall and monitor things there with some of the other Head Boys and Head Girls. It gave the two old friends time to talk.

"How have things been?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron was quietly walking along with Harry. His hands were shoved deep inside his pockets. He looked a little sullen. "Okay I guess. Hermione's been a little odd lately."

"Odd? Odd in what way? She seems fine to me." Harry observed.

"Well she would to you; you're not the one she's going out with. She's fine with you."

"She isn't fine with you?"

"I don't know...I guess so."

"What is it then?" Harry was confused.

"A ring." Ron was staring down at Harry's left hand.

"A ring?" Harry said. And then he remembered. When Hermione was helping him in his office and kept looking at his hand. Was that what it had been about? "She wants you to give her a ring?"

"Not exactly." Ron sighed and sat down on a set of steps in a quiet hallway. "She mentioned that you got Ginny a ring to show how strongly you feel for her. She's been hinting that it might be nice if I would do something like that for her." Ron shrugged. "It's not like I don't want to, but where is the money going to come from?"

"Ron, you know that I..."

Ron was quick to interrupt Harry, "No! I'm not borrowing money from you to get Hermione a gift." Ron looked at the wall. "I hate being poor."

"So what are you going to do? Do you have any ideas?"

"None. Everything I can think of either costs money or would be something stupid."

"She's not going to think anything you do for her would be stupid Ron. You know Hermione, she's not that way."

"But what can I do?" Ron was frustrated. He stood up and leaned his back to the wall. "I can make gestures. I can tell her I love her, but what more can I do for her?"

Harry didn't know. He wasn't any great romantic himself. He got the rings because the idea came to him on a sudden whim while he was looking for a birthday gift for Ginny. It didn't hurt that he had piles of gold in his vault at Gringott's Bank. He would gladly give Ron what he needed to buy Hermione a gift. He would willingly share his entire vault with the Weasley's. He knew they would never accept it. And Ron was a Weasley. There was no getting around his pride.

Harry stood up and the two friends resumed walking again. "We'll think of something." he said. Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "Sure. Whatever you say."

That evening Harry used the Marauder's Map to make sure all of the students in the school were tucked away into their houses. He was just starting to fold up the map and hoping that Ginny might come to see him when he noticed her dot standing on top of the Astronomy Tower. Curious to see what she was doing up there, Harry wiped the map and decided to go investigate.

He climbed up the last of the steps and found her standing next to one of the ramparts, looking out into the night. The full moon was setting over the forest, and she was silhouetted against it. Harry was struck by her beauty even from a distance. She had dressed up as a fairy for the ball. Her bare shoulders and legs gleamed in the moonlight. The air was quite cool. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Harry came up behind her and gently draped his cloak over her shoulders. She jumped a little in surprise and turned to look at him. It was then that Harry noticed that Ginny had been crying. She had tear streaks down her cheeks. Harry wrapped his arms around her carefully. At first she stiffened, and then immediately she relaxed and leaned back into him.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." Harry said in response. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No. You're fine. I just came up here to think."

"Oh." Not sure what to say, Harry didn't say anything at all. He did notice new tears start to run silently down Ginny's cheeks. "Ginny, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"No." She whispered.

"Why not? Did something happen?" Harry whispered back to her.

She remained silent for a time, content to lean back on Harry and be held by him. "Kind of." She answered quietly.

"What happened? Is there anything I can do?" Harry wanted to know.

"No, not really." She turned around in Harry's arms and wrapped her own arms around him. She held him tight and buried her face in his chest. "I love you Harry. I love you so much. Sometimes it hurts."

Harry was confused. "Ginny I admit I'm no expert, but I don't think love should hurt."

Ginny gave a humorless laugh. "I knew what I was getting into loving you. Or I thought I did. Harry you've been better than I could have expected. You've been wonderful. I'm sorry I've not been myself around you lately."

"What do you mean you 'thought you did'? Harry asked.

"I knew that loving you and being with you would have some consequences. I just didn't have any idea as to what those consequences might be."

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, not you."

"Hermione told me some of the other girls have been making things difficult for you. Is that what this is all about?"

"That too."

"Did something happen tonight?"

"No, nothing happened tonight." Ginny sighed and wiped her eyes. "I'm just a silly girl. A silly girl whose being stupid."

"Ginny, listen to me. You are not silly. You're not stupid either. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I love you."

"Thank you, Harry. I needed to hear that." She then removed her face from Harry's chest and looked him closely in the eyes. "I love you too Harry. I love you so much that I sometimes wonder if my heart has room for all of the love I have for you. I don't care what people think or what they say anymore. You're the one who matters to me, not them. If they want to talk, fine. Let them. I have you and that's what I want." She then kissed Harry. It was long and deep and passionate. They spent a long time that Halloween night, kissing under the stars.

The next day was Saturday and the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. The students all lined up at the main doors to the castle to have their names checked off the list by Mr. Filch, the castle's caretaker. He grumbled under his breath the entire time he stood there checking off first one name and then the next. From long experience he knew Harry had permission to go to Hogwarts along with the Weasley's and Hermione. He still made a show of finding their names on the list. Never mind the fact that all four of them were of age.

When he found their names he checked them off and let them through the castle doors. Once through Harry and Ginny joined hands and went walking together. Ron and Hermione followed. They were bickering yet again. Harry, who had too much experience at this to really worry about it, just smiled at them and let them go about it. They walked along quietly together just enjoying each other's company.

The road into Hogsmeade was heavily traveled that day. Their were birds singing and loud talking among the many students. Harry heard some whispering as they neared a group of girls. Ginny must have heard it too because she moved even closer to Harry. This suited Harry just fine.

It was a group of bored looking sixth year boys who were pointing up into the sky that got Harry's attention.

"Look at it! I'm telling you birds don't normally act that way." said one boy. He was tall and skinny and gangling. He reminded Harry of Ron except this boy had brown hair, horn rimmed glasses, and a smallish nose.

"What do you know of birds?" asked the boy's friend. He was shorter and a little heavier. His wore no glasses and had his hair cut short. He reminded Harry of a soccer player from his muggle school days.

"That's a hawk. They like to fly high up in the sky and will circle for hours on the wind currents. This one is flying straight. Like it's following the road." said the boy in glasses.

"How do you know it's a hawk?" asked a third boy. This one was short and fat. He had blond hair and very little neck. He strongly resembled Dudley Dursley in Harry's mind.

"My dad studies birds. He's an Ornithologist at university. He works with birds like this all the time. I'm telling you that up there is a hawk."

Curious Harry stopped and stared up where the boy and his friends were looking. Indeed there was a bird up in the air almost right above them. It looked like it could have been following the road as the boy said. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stopped to watch the hawk too.

"What do you reckon it's doing?" asked the blond boy.

"Well he's not hunting. I can tell you that. He looks like he's following the road but I don't know what to make of it."

An uneasy feeling came over Harry. He watched the Hawk for a minute longer and then resumed walking as did the rest of the group.

"What do you reckon that was about?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione thoughtfully, "but that boy back there sure seemed to think that bird was behaving unusually."

"What do you think it means?" Ginny asked this time. She seemed grateful for a chance to put some distance between her and the whispering girls.

"I don't know. Probably nothing." Ron speculated.

Harry wasn't so sure. He didn't say anything that might alert the others. He kept walking and every now and again would look up to see where the hawk was. It made him nervous that it still seemed to be following them.

When the group got into Hogsmeade they walked around it for a little while enjoying the sights of the village. They went past the Ministry Office, the joke shop, the sweet shop and the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione turned to go inside but Ginny had other ideas. "Let's go to Madam Puddifoot's." Ginny suggested.

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny in mild surprise. "Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Sure, why not?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded vigorously. Harry stood by silently watching the exchange. The last time he'd been in Madam Puddifoot's he was on his one and only date with Cho Chang. He remembered that it didn't turn out very well.

"You've never been too fond of Madam Puddifoot's before, what's changed now?" Hermione said looking skeptically at Ginny.

"Please Hermione?" she said.

"Sure. Why not? It ought to be interesting anyway." She said letting Ginny lead the way.

Harry was a little confused by this sudden change in Ginny and her behavior. This kind of thing wasn't really like her, and he didn't care for Madam Puddifoot's anyway. But he allowed Ginny to tow him inside and they found a seat quickly enough. The tables were small and the four of them sitting at one made things a little crowded.

The little pub was not very full. There were a few couples inside already. Though when Harry walked in they immediately sat a little further apart. Ron smirked and said, "I guess they don't want to be caught snogging by a teacher."

Harry smiled. From the looks the students in the pub were giving him, it was clear Ron was right. The couples were looking distinctly uncomfortable. Hermione smiled tolerantly and Ginny seemed happy for the time being. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Madam Puddifoot came over and asked, "What'll you have?"

Harry pulled out a few sickles and handed them to her. "Butterbeers all around."

Ron looked like he was going to argue until Harry told him, "You can get the next one." The drinks showed up in good order and they each took a sip. Harry was relaxing and enjoying himself for the first time in a while. It was nice to get out and relax. Ginny reached over and took his hand. Harry let her, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks for letting me drag you in here." she said.

"What is this about anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny said with a self satisfied grin, "Remember I told you those girls were giving me a bad time over being with Harry?" Hermione nodded so Ginny went on. "I just decided that I didn't care any more. It's not like I'm going to see most of them when school is done anyway. I reckon if all they can do is talk about me, their lives must be pretty boring."

Hermione smiled at Ginny. She was clearly pleased with Ginny's new outlook. She then looked over at Harry and winked at him. "You know Hermione; you're really beautiful when you smile like that." Ron told her. His eyes were staring at her in wonder. Hermione smiled back at him with a deep heartfelt love. She leaned in and touched her forehead to Ron's. They were sharing an intimate moment, just the two of them.

Harry felt like an intruder in their moment together so he turned to look at Ginny to find her looking at him. He smiled when he looked into her eyes and she smiled back. He then used the hand he was holding to pull Ginny in a little closer. Taking her other hand he brought them both up to his lips, kissing them. "You know, I'm starting to think coming here was a good idea." He said.

"Me too." Then she frowned a little, her eyes looking into Harry's as if seeking forgiveness. "I'm sorry I've been acting a bit mental lately."

"No apologies needed."

The following Monday was an eventful one for many students at Hogwarts who came into school as second year or above. The results from the grade level testing were in. Harry was satisfied to see that most of his students passed, including Ginny. That meant that there was a lot of adjusting to do in course schedules, homework assignments, and classes in general. It was late in the term already, and those who were previously starting one year had to catch up in the next. There was a lot of late hours put in by the students who passed. Harry was grateful for his first year classes for the steady routine they provided.

Ginny herself was a tired mess just as much as Harry was. Not only did she have all the school work to catch up on, but her Quidditch practices as well. Gryffindor was placed as a close second to win the cup, with Hufflepuff in the lead by ten points. The practices were exhaustive in the extreme. This meant that she had to cram in studying where she could. They were both content to keep their assigned hours together as quiet as possible. Harry had even gone so far as to have her bring her homework with her so she could get in a little extra time to catch up. He was just thankful for the time they had together.

Harry's Auror training was moving along at a smooth and steady pace. His muscles were getting stronger. His endurance was greater. And his knowledge of spells and his chosen field of study were growing even more. Matthias McQuarrie was a great teacher. Harry really felt as though he was learning a lot. Matthias was tough, strict, and required perfection in technique. Harry came to respect him and his knowledge greatly.

The hard training was beginning to have an effect on Harry. His steps were a little quieter, his reflexes faster, and his ability to cast complicated offensive and defensive spells, charms, and hexes was growing exponentially. He was beginning to feel like he really knew his subject beyond what was taught in school.

He told McQuarrie about the hawk he'd observed while on his visit to Hogsmeade. McQuarrie had seen fit to pass this on to Kingsley which had caused the Minister of Magic to write Harry himself. The letter was short but contained a lot of information:

_Harry,_

_I understand that you and your friends want to visit Hogsmeade on the assigned scheduled weekends. While I cannot tell you not to go, I __**must**__ caution you against it. It could potentially be very dangerous for both you and your friends._

_I wish I had better news from my end, but the truth is that since the attack on George Weasley the Death Eaters have been very quiet. This leads me to believe that they are planning something very big. Use extra caution. This situation with the hawk especially worries me. I want you to keep me posted on anything unusual that happens at Hogwarts. Anything at all, no matter how trivial it may seem to you._

_Matthias tells me your training is coming along very well. He has an almost unique knowledge on some areas of study that could be very useful to you. I encourage you to take advantage of every opportunity you can to learn what you can while you're at school. You never know when you might need it. _

_Remain vigilant! I look forward to hearing more positive news about your training._

_With regards,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot._

_P.S. When writing, please use a different owl each time. I believe owl post is safe for now, but let's not take unnecessary chances._

_K._

This was another letter that Harry kept hold of. He folded it and put it carefully in his trunk, stashing it on the very bottom. It was certainly something he intended to take to heart.

Harry had not forgotten his promise to help Ron come up with something he could do for Hermione. He knew that Hermione understood that Ron didn't have much money. What he strongly suspected that Hermione wanted was the gesture from Ron, not the actual gift itself. He had an idea that he thought might work.

Knowing that Ron had a little more free time than Hermione and Ginny made pulling him aside much easier than it would have been otherwise. Harry found Ron on the Firebolt on the Quidditch pitch. He was with Seamus Finnegan and they were playing a little game of one on one.

Knowing he didn't have much time before he was due in his Auror lessons, Harry waved them down. Ron and Seamus landed easily and came over to chat with Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Seamus. "Are we that late for classes?"

"Only by about a year." Harry joked back. "You guys are flying pretty well. Who's winning?"

"I don't think we were keeping score." Ron said with a smile. "More the fun of being up there flying around. You want to have a go?"

Harry really did want to have a go. It had been ages since he'd been on his broom. Since he'd felt the wind in his face pulling at his hair as he sped through the sky. He sorely missed it. "Not just now, I can't be late for my studies." Harry said longingly. "Ron, can you come to my office just before dinner?"

Ron looked mildly surprised. "Sure. What's up?"

"I just have some stuff I need to go over with you." Harry said evasively.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Great, thanks!" Harry then let the guys get back to playing their game. As he walked back to the castle, he thought of just how well his idea might work.

As he was requested to do, Ron made his way to Harry's office just before they were scheduled to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. The door was standing a little ajar as Ron knocked and pushed it open. "Hey Harry, you said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Ron. Come in and shut the door behind you." Harry said looking up from his papers. He stacked them neatly and put them on his desk. Harry opened a drawer in his desk and removed two bottles of butterbeer. He took the opportunity to make sure his sleeves adequately covered his arms before turning back to talk to his best friend. "Ron, remember the night of the Halloween Ball and the conversation we had?"

Ron was thoughtful for a minute, "About Hermione?"

"Yes. How are things going?" Harry wanted to know.

"Fine I guess. She hasn't really said much of anything to me for awhile about giving her anything. I think she's given up." Ron said looking disheartened. Then he looked at Harry suspiciously, "Has she said anything to you?"

"No, she hasn't. I don't think she would." Harry said sitting down at the table they used for their little group dinners. He set the butterbeer down, sliding one over to Ron.

Ron held up his bottle in a gesture of thanks. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"Well, I was thinking. I know you want to give her something as much as she wants you to. You mentioned you didn't have any money to buy a gift, but what about giving her something you already have?"

Ron looked at Harry thoughtfully, "What do you mean?"

"Well do you have anything, anything at all, that means a lot to you that you could pass on to her? A book or a toy that you kept from when you were little? Or some trinket or bauble or something special? It doesn't matter really what it is you know. More that it was important to you and that it means enough to pass it on to her."

Ron looked like he was deep in thought for a couple minutes. He took a couple pulls on his butterbeer and then a downcast look came over him. "Anything I would have like that would be at the Burrow. I don't think you or Ginny would have packed any stuff like what you're talking about when you were preparing to leave."

"We can go check out the Burrow." Harry said thoughtfully.

"How?" Ron asked. "As I'm sure you remember we can't apparate outside of school grounds."

"Ron, do you think you might have something at the Burrow? If we were to go, would it be worth the trip?"

"I don't know, maybe? I can't think of anything I have that Hermione might want." Ron was downcast.

"That settles it then. We'll go tonight." Harry smiled satisfied with himself.

"What? How? Won't the others know we're gone?"

"We'll be quick about it. It shouldn't take too long should it? Do you know where to look?"

"Yeah, there's a hole in the wall behind the dresser in my room. I use it to hide stuff I don't want Ginny, mom, or my brothers to find." Ron said with a tentative grin. "I think I have a few things that might work!"

"So here's what we'll do." Harry said quietly outlining the plans he had.

"Harry, that's brilliant! When do you want to go?"

"How about after dinner? Ginny is practicing Quidditch and you know Hermione will be in the Library. We can use the Floo Network here in my office to make a quick trip to the burrow and back." Harry smiled at Ron's gleeful expression. "If we don't take too long, no one will be the wiser." Ron agreed and the two went down to dinner together.

Later that evening, not long after dinner, Ron made his way carefully back up to Harry's office. Harry was inside putting the finishing touches on his own homework to turn in the next day.

"You're sure working hard." Ron observed.

"I kind of have to. Since Professor McGonagall was kind enough to arrange private tutoring in exchange for my teaching here this year. I don't want to let her down." Harry said rolling up the last bit of parchment.

"What class is that for anyway?" Ron wanted to know.

"Transfiguration."

"What are you studying? Is it any different from our lessons?"

"No," Harry said standing up now, "In fact Professor McGonagall was careful to point out that it wouldn't be. It's everything you're being taught. I get the same book, same instructions, and same tests. Everything." Harry smiled at his best friend. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ron said looking a bit nervous.

"What is it Ron?"

"Well, they've never caught any of the Death Eaters yet have they? Not the ones that attacked my brother, anyway." Ron whispered seriously.

"Not to my knowledge, no." Harry said. He understood Ron's worry all too well. Kingsley's letter and its warning came to mind.

"If you don't want to do this Ron, we'll figure something else out." Harry reassured him.

"No, I guess we might as well go."

"We'll be careful. Besides, what's going to happen? We'll take the Floo network straight to the Burrow. We'll have a look around and then we'll come right back. We'll be gone less than an hour."

"You're right. Besides, it will be nice to see Hermione's face when I give her what I have in mind."

"You've thought of something already? What is it?" Harry wanted to know.

Ron smiled mischievously, "You didn't clue me in about the ring you gave Ginny did you? You'll have to wait and see."

Harry smiled back and the two friends went to the fireplace. They each took a pinch of Floo Powder and then first one, then the other, cast the powder into the flames and then made their secret trip to the Burrow.

The green fire erupted into the fireplace in the Weasley's home. First Ron then Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the Burrow. It was dark inside and the house was cold. No one had been here since vacating to Grimmauld Place before school started.

Ron held up his wand saying, "Lumos!" And the room filled with the ghostly light from the tip of it. They looked around for a minute. It was clear the place had been ransacked. It wasn't the damage that the Burrow had seen just the previous spring, for which Harry took some comfort. Instead it was like someone had been searching for something they didn't find.

"Harry, look at this!" Ron said looking around nervously.

"I see it." Harry knelt down and put some wood in the fireplace. He also checked to make sure there was Floo Powder in the jar on the mantle. When Ron looked down at him questioningly, Harry said: "For when we go back. I don't want to have to wait any longer than we have to. Let's get what we came for and get out of here."

"Good idea." Ron said. They cautiously moved into the house, Harry pulling out his wand as they went.

They climbed the staircase up to Ron's room. Every time they passed a room they paused long enough to have a quick look inside. Every room had been searched.

"Whatever they were looking for, they were sure thorough about it." Ron observed. "What do you think it might have been?"

"Probably something concerning me." Harry said looking around. They had made it as far as Ginny's room. Harry carefully opened the door and peered inside. It looked as ransacked as the rest of the house.

"Come on," said Ron, "I think we ought to get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. I don't think it's safe here."

"Ron, whoever was here has come and gone. We're as safe here as anywhere outside Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place." Harry looked around the stairway, "Still, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

They quickly moved up the stairs to Ron's room and Harry helped Ron to quickly move the dresser out of the way, exposing the hole in the wall. It wasn't very large, about half the size of one of Harry's text books. Just big enough to hide a few small items in. Ron reached inside the hole and withdrew an old beat up box. It reminded Harry of a cigar box or the like. Gingerly and carefully Ron pulled out the box and stood up. "This is it!" He said.

"What is? The box?" Harry asked.

"Don't be stupid, not the box. I have some things I've kept hold of for a long time. They're in here."

"Is that all?" Harry asked. "Is there anything else that you want to grab while you're here?"

Ron started nodding his head and then stopped. It was like a light went on in his brain from the look on his face. "Wait! There's one more thing," Ron got back down and this time he reached under his dresser, under the bottom drawer. He pulled out another box and held it up. "My Chocolate Frog Card collection!" Ron said happily. "May as well grab it while we're here right?"

Harry only smiled at his friend. He took the box of Chocolate Frog cards and then he and Ron quickly made their way back down the stairs to the living room. "Come on," Harry said, feeling like they shouldn't be gone much longer.

"Right behind you," Ron assured Harry. They got back to the fireplace and Harry pointed his wand at the logs he'd laid inside. A small jet of flame came out of the end of Harry's wand and instantly the logs caught. They waited only a few impatient minutes while they logs burned enough to use the Floo Network and then they each grabbed a pinch from what little of the Floo Powder remained in the jar. Harry let Ron go first and when he was gone stepped in after him. He was anxious to get back to the school.

When Harry stepped out of his fireplace he quickly looked around. He found Ron already sitting at the table in his office preparing to open his box. Harry came up next to him and set down the box of Ron's chocolate frog cards. "Don't you think we ought to clean up first? You know, in case someone comes in?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah! Good idea!" Ron said standing up.

Harry pointed his wand at Ron and gave it a casual flick. Ron's eyes widened as the dirt, soot, and grime disappeared. "It looks like you really have mastered the use of non-verbal spells haven't you?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, sometimes I forget to use the incantation. It was really difficult to get the hang of doing but once I learned I can't believe it was so hard before, you know?"

Ron could only shake his head. He pointed his wand at Harry and said: "Tergio!" and the soot and dirt covering Harry disappeared as well. "You'll have to teach me that trick sometime." Ron muttered.

"Sure, it's part of defense against the dark arts and you're in my classes. It's on the schedule for later this term." Harry said with a smile.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Was it really just something that snapped into place for you?"

"It was. It was like I was trying too hard and so once I relaxed and tried it, I got it. You want to try now?" Harry offered.

Ron Held up his box slightly and then set it back down. Gently opening the lid he peered inside. Harry sat down next to him and glanced inside the box. There was a myriad of items that one might collect inside. Harry saw a few things he recognized: a few pictures, a few polished stones, what looked like a muggle folding pocket knife, but nothing that really stood out as something Ron might want to give Hermione.

Ron however was looking in the box carefully. Almost reverently. He slowly moved first one thing and then another out of the box and set it gently down on the table. There were some old chessmen from a wizard's chess set, what looked like a broken remembrall, a stack of letters that Ron hastily set to one side with a glance at Harry, and more items. And then the box was empty. Ron sighed.

Harry shrugged, "It was worth a go anyway wasn't it?"

"But that trip, what good did it do us? All we did was find out that the Burrow was gone through again, and I can't even tell my dad about it. I don't know what I'm going to do for Hermione." Ron said hanging his head.

"Relax; we'll come up with something." Harry reassured him.

Ron stood up and started to leave. "Yeah, right." He got to the door before turning and looking at Harry. "What are we going to do with that stuff now? I'm not sure it's a good idea to go taking it all back."

"Well," thought Harry, "We can keep it here for now. And then when we go back to Grimmauld Place for the Holidays we'll just take it with us. Then at least you'll know it's safe."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that'll work. Thanks." Ron said as he left.

Harry felt bad for him. He got up and went to go lock Ron's things in his wardrobe. He was just putting them inside and stopped. He remembered the letters that Ron obviously didn't want Harry to see. He opened up the Wardrobe again and got out the box. He was just about to open it when he stopped again. Ron was trusting him. He knew that Ron wouldn't betray Harry's trust; it would be poor showing on Harry's part to do that to his friend. Putting the box back into the wardrobe he shut and then locked the doors.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was late November when Harry started trying to think of what he wanted to get Ginny for Christmas. Poor Ron was beside himself. He was worried about what to get Hermione for Christmas and fulfill her desire for a token of Ron's feelings for her. The relief that crossed Ron's features when he realized he could combine both gifts into a single one was dramatic. Until he started worrying about making sure it was memorable enough. Harry would have thought this was funny, except that Ron's concerns were near enough to mirroring his own.

To solve the problem, Harry decided to take Ginny out on a date. He thought it might be kind of fun for her to experience a date the way muggles did it. So he exchanged some of his wizarding money for muggle money instead.

Harry managed to get George involved as well. It was he who made the money exchange at Gringott's and then sent the money to Harry by owl. It included a brief note of warning:

_Harry,_

_I exchanged the muggle money for you like you asked. I'm not aware of any scheduled trips outside of Hogwarts, so if you're taking one on your own be careful. There's still no word about the Death Eaters who attacked me, but I know from what Dad says the Ministry is still very worried. _

_George._

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He knew George meant well. Harry was going to take a few precautions. He had some Peruvian Darkness Powder and his wand. He had carefully discerned the locations of where it was he wanted to take Ginny and had a good idea of how long it would take to complete the activities Harry had in mind.

Lastly Harry planned to let Ron in on the secret. If for some reason he and Ginny weren't back by a certain time he'd have Ron send help. Harry figured he had things pretty well covered. Now it was just a matter of asking Ginny.

He met up with her one evening after Quidditch Practice. He got her attention and she came up to him. "Hi," she said smiling brightly.

"Hi," Harry said returning her smile. He thought it was interesting that he even had butterflies in his stomach. It kind of felt like he was asking her out for the first time. It was then that he realized in a way he was. "Ginny, I was wondering. Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Ginny looked at Harry quizzically and smiled. "Sure. Where did you want to go? Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I um, had an idea. I thought it might be kind of fun for you to go out on a date like the muggles do." Harry said hopefully.

"What do you mean like the muggles do?"

"Well, when muggles are dating they like to do different things. One of them is to go to dinner and a movie. I thought you might kind of like that. Do you want to go?"

"A movie?" It was clear that Ginny really didn't have much idea what that was.

"It's rather difficult to explain, but you'll understand once we're there. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah alright, I'll go with you." Ginny said smiling. "It sounds like fun." Ginny smiled and then leaned up and kissed Harry on the nose. "Thanks for asking me." Ginny said as she headed off to the showers. Harry was elated. He wandered off to find Ron.

The next evening was Thursday and a regularly scheduled day for Harry and Ginny to have their assigned time together. Ginny showed up in a nice summer dress and flats for shoes. Her wand was stashed inside a purse that she carried. When she met Harry in his office she smiled at him. "Hermione found out we're going. We better get going before she gets up here or we'll never get out of here. She thinks we're putting ourselves in danger unnecessarily. She's really on one."

Harry held out his hand to Ginny. "We better get going then shouldn't we?"

Ginny took his hand and they walked together out of the office, through the class room and out into the hall. The turned and ducked down a corridor and made their way down to the main doors. Once outside they ran laughing through the castle grounds to the main gate. As soon as they were far enough outside the gate, they apparated to Diagon Alley.

Once in Diagon Alley, Harry led the way as he took Ginny through the Leaky Cauldron and out into London proper. Taking Ginny down the street he found a nearby train station and took the train deeper into town. This was a place he'd been a few times as a child with the Dursley's. It was a nice cinema with multiple screens. Harry went inside and paid for their tickets. He then took Ginny to the refreshment counter where he got them drinks and a bag of popped corn to share. Harry showed her into the theater proper and they found a seat near the back. Sitting down Harry explained a little about what going to the movies was about. Through it all Ginny remained quiet. Her eyes drinking in everything around her, enjoying the experience.

The movie Harry decided on was a romantic comedy. They sat down in their seats and waited for the lights to go down. The show was a good one, but Harry found he had a hard time following it. Instead he kept watching Ginny. He was immensely enjoying watching her watch the movie. She kept looking over at him eyes wide in wonder at the experience she was having. She laughed where it was funny and shed a tear when the guy finally won the heart of the girl he was chasing. They waited for the lights to come up and then stood up with the rest of the crowd.

As they left the theater Ginny was quiet. She looked around at the posters on the walls and asked, "Each one of those posters is for a different movie?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "They put out a lot of movies every year. There's all different kinds too. Scary ones, funny ones, all kinds."

"Wow." She whispered. Ginny let Harry lead her out of the theater and back down the street towards a quiet little pub not far from the train station.

Harry took her inside and they were seated at a cozy table for two. There was a single candle lit in the center of it. The waiter came up to the two of them and asked them if they'd like to select a drink while they looked over the menu. They placed an order and set about looking over their menus. Harry could hardly read his for all of the thoughts he was having over how much he was enjoying the evening. Even more how much Ginny seemed to be.

They placed their order and held hands over the table while they waited for it to come. Ginny leaned in a little closer and Harry did the same. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He asked,

"I wanted to tell you in case I forget later; thanks for taking me out tonight. I'm having a really great time. I think I'll remember tonight for the rest of my life."

"What makes you say that?" Harry wanted to know.

"Because it's our first date together. Just you and me."

"I'm glad you're having a good time." Harry answered.

Their food came out to them not long after that. They sat and ate slowly and quietly. Just enjoying their time together. They split a nice dessert before Harry paid the bill and they left to go back to Hogwarts. They went back to the train station and took the train back to the other side of London where they went back through the Leaky Cauldron and from there back into Diagon Alley. They strolled quietly down the alley not in any real hurry to get back to the school just yet.

"Harry," Ginny began, "Is that really what muggles do for fun?"

"Well, movies are just one thing. There's the zoo, I once set a big snake on my cousin once in a zoo. Quite by accident of course. There are museums, race tracks where they race cars, they go to sports events too. We have Quidditch, but muggles play soccer, rugby, and other games too. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess." Ginny said looking suddenly a little shy. "Did...did you and Cho do anything like this together?" she asked quietly.

"No." Harry stated matter-of-factly. "Our first and only date was at Madam Puddifoot's. It was around Valentine's day in fifth year." Harry reddened. "It didn't go very well..."

"Can I ask what happened?" Ginny asked genuinely curious.

"Not much of anything really. She talked about Cedric and all that. I mentioned having to meet up with Hermione and she got mad and left."

"I'm glad she did." Ginny whispered. She looked up at Harry again.

He couldn't fathom the look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Then Ginny stopped walking and turned towards Harry. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. Harry copied her and then bent his head down to meet hers. They were nearly nose to nose. And then Ginny kissed him. It was slow and deep and full of the wonderful enigma that was Ginny. He enjoyed the feeling of her being in his arms. The feeling of her heart beating next to his as they held each other close. Harry realized he was happier now than he'd ever been in his life. He also knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that Ginny was a big part of the reason why.

Finally he sighed. "We should be getting back.

"I know. It's late."

Neither of them moved. They were content to stand there in the quiet street of Diagon Alley alone. Just the two of them.

The chime of a clock striking midnight brought Harry out of his reverie. "Come on." He took Ginny's hand. We need to get back up to the castle."

They arrived back at the Castle in good spirits. Content to stroll back inside at a leisurely pace, not in any hurry for the night to end. Then Ginny noticed something. She was holding Harry's hand and had brought it up to her lips to kiss the back of it. Her eyes happened to glance down and see Harry's exposed forearm. His bruised forearm.

"Harry? What's this?"

"What?" Harry said following Ginny's gaze. His eyes widened when he saw his arm. He quickly made to cover the bruises but Ginny wouldn't let him.

"Don't give me that, this!" Ginny said holding up Harry's hand and arm. She pulled his sleeve back and exposed more bruises. There were darker ones and lighter bruises that were starting to fade. Ginny looked horrified. "Harry, what the hell happened to you?"

"Ginny...I...I can't. I mean I want to, but honestly I can't..."

The look in Ginny's eyes was one Harry knew well. She was upset. More, she was good and mad. Harry knew she had every right to be, but he had made a promise. One he couldn't break. Harry's eyes pleaded for Ginny to understand. But it was clear she didn't. In fact it was clear she was upset and getting more so.

"You can't what? Tell me? Harry, we're _supposed_ to be together! You should be able to tell me anything. You should be able to _trust_ me!"

"I do trust you. It's not that!" Harry faltered.

"Then what, Harry? Explain it to me please because I really don't understand."

Harry was as frustrated as he was upset himself. He wanted so badly to tell Ginny what was going on and why he had the bruises on his arms that he did. He wanted her to be in on the secret, but he'd promised.

"Ginny, please." Was all he could say.

Now tears were coming to Ginny's eyes. "Harry, how can we be together if you can't trust me?"

Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to where they were just an hour ago. But that wasn't to be. He looked down at the ground. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied instantly, without hesitation. Harry believed her.

"I love you. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you. I want to spend my life with you. But I need you to trust me on this. I gave my word that I wouldn't say anything."

The tears were flowing now. "You want me to trust you but you won't trust me."

"Yes. I want you to trust me. I want you to know that I would tell you if I could, but I can't. Please Ginny." He added the last in a whisper.

"NO!" Ginny shouted as she started storming off to the castle. "Either we're in this relationship together, or we're not. I'm sorry Harry. I can't do this again." She started to run, but Harry was faster.

"Ginny wait!" Harry said.

"No! It's me or your secrets Harry. You can't have both." She slowed to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading up to the castle. They were completely alone.

"Fine. You win." Harry said looking down. "I'll tell you." He said quietly.

"Well? I'm waiting..."

Harry looked up. "Not here. I know you're mad at me Ginny. I guess you have a right to be. But I can't tell you here. Would you come up to my room?"

"You'll tell me there? Where you got the bruises and why you can't tell me anything about it?"

"Yes."

"Everything Harry. I believe I've earned the right to know."

"Yes. Everything." Harry had never felt lower. It was an impossible choice. Keep the secret or lose Ginny. It wasn't any choice really.

Ginny looked at Harry for a minute and then held out her hand. "Come on then."

They went up to Harry's classroom without saying a word to each other. They had almost made it when they heard someone walking slowly ahead of them. Drawing up short they quietly peered around the corner and saw Ron walking towards Harry's office. Curious, they looked at each other and then started to follow him.

Ron went into the classroom and made his way to the office. The light was on inside. Harry distinctly remembered making sure the candles were out. Harry and Ginny stopped just outside the door to the office when they heard Ron speak.

"Hermione?" What was Hermione doing in Harry's office? Was she waiting for them? Was she waiting for Harry?

"What is it Ron?" she said in an impatient tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Ron said apologetically.

Ginny and Harry looked at one another. This was obviously meant to be a private moment between Ron and Hermione. But they couldn't leave without drawing attention to the fact they were there. They had let the door shut behind them when they came in.

Hermione sniffed. "It's not all your fault Ron." Her tone had changed.

"Hermione, I would love to give you something like Harry gave Ginny. I really would. I wish I had money to buy you a ring, or a pretty necklace, or even just some flowers. I don't. I even looked for something special of mine that I could give you. But I don't have anything good enough. I only have me. Hermione someday I'll buy you something nice to show you how much I love you, but right now all I can give you is my heart. It's not much, but it's yours. It's all yours." Ron's voice broke on the last sentence.

Harry and Ginny just stared at each other. The room was absolutely silent. Harry hardly dared to breathe. Then Hermione must have stood up. "Ronald Weasley." was all she said. Harry heard the sound of her soft footsteps and then a minute later there was the softest sound of a kiss being exchanged.

Harry didn't know what to do. This was clearly a moment he wasn't meant to hear. But hear it he did. He knew Hermione was waiting in his office for him for a reason, and he knew why it was. She wanted to talk to him about taking Ginny out tonight. About them leaving the school. She would probably be even more upset with him if she and Ron came out of Harry's office to find him and Ginny standing there.

Harry exhaled quietly and then nodded towards the door looking at Ginny. Ginny nodded back at him. Together they walked forward and opened the door all the way. They entered the room and closed the door behind them. Ron and Hermione were locked in a passionate kiss. One they quickly broke when Harry and Ginny entered.

"Sorry." Harry said with a smile. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

Hermione and Ron both blushed furiously at being caught in such a deep kiss. Ginny just smiled back at them. There really wasn't much to say. Harry decided to provide Hermione a way out. "What are you all doing in here anyway?"

Hermione face started returning to its normal color. "I wanted to talk to you Harry." She said.

"I'm here, talk." Harry said. He knew what was coming thanks to Ginny.

"Harry, you shouldn't have left tonight. It's too dangerous. And you took Ginny with you! What if something had happened?" Hermione asked.

"But it didn't, Hermione."

"But it could have." Hermione looked at Harry searching his face with her eyes. "Harry, how would you have felt if something had happened? How would you have felt? Did you stop to think about that?" Harry knew Hermione had a point. They were the same points he had thought of himself. "Yes. I did. I didn't go out without taking some precautions." Harry realized too late he had said too much.

"Like what kind of precautions? Harry, the Death Eaters are still out there, remember? Remember what happened before school started? Remember what happened to George? It's you they want and you're out running around taking chances you really shouldn't be taking!"

"Least of all with my sister!" Ron said. His face was etched deep with concern. "That was a bloody fool thing to do, mate!"

Harry looked at Ron. He'd warned Ron of what it was he was going to do. He realized in that moment two things: One was that Ron may not have agreed with what it was Harry was going to do but didn't say anything, and two was that he was probably now trying to support Hermione. They must have had a fight of some kind.

He knew they were right though. All he wanted to do was to get out and have a little alone time with Ginny. To have some fun. That they made it back safely was immaterial. They shouldn't have gone in the first place. Harry sighed. "You're right."

"Harry, I know it's tough on you this year. But you shouldn't have done this. Promise me you won't do it again." Hermione said.

But before Harry could respond Ginny piped up, "Hermione, butt out. Maybe Harry was wrong to take me outside of the school grounds, but it was my choice to go with him. We're both of age. I know you mean well, but you've said your peace. Leave it."

All eyes in the room turned to Ginny. Normally she and Hermione got on very well. For her to take after Hermione this way was quite unusual. Hermione looked a little hurt by Ginny's rebuke, but Ginny stood her ground.

"Hermione, I know you're only trying to help. I know you're concerned. I tell you what, I won't go out like this again until this thing with the Death Eaters is over. Fair enough?"

Hermione nodded. She got up to leave. She smiled at Harry and looked at Ginny who smiled kindly in return. "Come on Ron." Hermione said. "I think Harry and Ginny would like some time alone together."

Ron took her hand but looked rather reluctant to leave. He let Hermione lead him out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Thank you."

"She needs to realize that as much as she means well, it's not always her place to say something about it. I'm a big girl. I can fend well enough for myself."

Harry smiled, "Yes you can."

Ginny turned a steely gaze on Harry. "You're not off the hook you know."

The look on Harry's face said it all. Being off the hook was precisely what he had been hoping for. Ginny looked at him expectantly for several minutes. When it became apparent to her that Harry wasn't going to say anything, she stood up.

"Wait," Harry said in a small voice.

"No, you wait Harry. I told you, we are either together and trust each other or we don't. It can't be both ways."

"I said I'll tell you." Harry said in defeat. "Give me a second. Please?"

Ginny looked at Harry carefully for a minute and then sat back down. She folded her arms and looked at him expectantly. "Whenever you're ready." she said.

Harry looked down at the table for a few long minutes. Then he nodded to himself. "Ginny, I love you. I trust you. I need you to hear me out before you say anything. Please?" His tone was very serious.

"Okay." Ginny said nodding. Her expression was both curious and satisfied.

"Do you remember much about that night George was attacked?" Harry started.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Do you remember that I had to stay behind after I saw you off to the hospital?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with the bruises on your arms? Wait, you were a little while catching up to us. I remember thinking that it shouldn't take you so long and wanting to know what was keeping you."

Harry smiled, reminded of a conversation he had with Hermione on this topic not too long ago. "Yes, I was delayed. Hermione asked me what kept me too. She realized that my tardiness in getting to the hospital and the bruises on my arms were related. I was able to get her to lay off. You're much more persistent."

"I should be. I'm your girlfriend." Then a look of horrified surprise crossed Ginny's face. "You've had bruises on your arms for that long?"

"I've worked very hard at keeping my arms covered."

Ginny looked upset. Harry went on. "I had to meet with the Minister of Magic. We visited George's shop. While we were there we talked. The Ministry lost a lot of Aurors with all the stuff that happened with fighting Voldemort. He wants me to join up as soon as school is over. I've been training to be an Auror between classes that I teach and my time being tutored. It's only a few hours here and a few hours there, but I've learned a lot. One of the things I'm being taught is how muggles fight. The person the Minister has training me knows a lot about that. He also heard about what Dudley did to me this last summer. So they're making sure that I don't get hurt like that again."

"You're already training to be an Auror?" Ginny looked astonished. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"For everyone's safety. If the Death Eaters find out that I'm already in training, they'll probably try to come after me sooner. Because I wouldn't know so much and it would make their job easier."

"What about Ron? He wants to be an Auror too."

"I know. I asked if Ron could go through the training with me. I was told no. Not with George just put into the hospital. I suppose I could ask him now. It would give Ron something to do..."

"Why didn't you tell me this to begin with?"

"Because I was made to promise not to. It wasn't easy to break that promise Ginny. The only reason I did is because you are more important to me than anything. Even than being an Auror."

Ginny sat quietly for a few minutes stewing over everything that Harry had just told her. "I guess one thing is really obvious. I need to be more observant. Hermione caught on right away that you had bruises all over your arms. It only took me forever."

"Don't get down on yourself. I was trying to hide them from you. You and Hermione and everyone else."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute. "I wonder why Hermione didn't say anything?"

"Why would she? She doesn't know anything. Right now only you, me, the Minister and my teacher do. I'm sure she suspects and knowing her she's probably got things right, but I've not told her."

Ginny looked Harry in the eye. "Thank you." she said. "I know that wasn't easy for you. I know you promised you wouldn't say anything. I won't either. I'm sorry I forced it out of you. It's just that...just that...well, Harry, I worry. I know how you get sometimes."

Harry didn't have anything to say to that. What could he? Ginny was right. Harry decided it was time to change the subject.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked nervously.

Ginny's head whipped around. "Yes! I loved it!" Then her expression softened. "Thank you for taking me Harry. I really did have a good time." She finished by pulling Harry closer to her.

"Would you like to do something like that again? A date I mean?"

"Sure! But I think maybe we should keep it a little closer to home. At least for now." Ginny leaned in closer to Harry.

"I'll think of something." Harry responded. He was going to make some suggestions, but Ginny was kissing him. The suggestions would wait.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Harry's Auror training was progressing nicely. The skills that were required to be one were much more than what Harry had expected. There were magical skills to be learned, that much he knew and looked forward to. Then there were other skills that he had to learn as well. Skills like hand to hand fighting were only one of many. There were others such as tracking, investigating and interrogating people, collecting evidence, observing people and places, the list was extensive.

Once again Harry found that he was required to learn and then practice Occlumency, but now also Legillemency as well. When the subject came up in his training it was a major stumbling block that took quite some time to over come. McQuarrie was quite impressed however over Harry's natural immunity to the Imperius Curse. It saved them time in their training on techniques that could be employed to recognize its use and how best to try and make a defense against it.

It was a debate as to whether or not Harry should advise Kingsley about divulging his secret to Ginny. He knew she wouldn't say anything, and in making the confession to her about it he was also able to show her some trust. For the time being at least, Harry decided against it.

Harry's classes were progressing very well. At first he thought maybe it was because he was too lenient as a teacher. Hermione was quick to argue against this. Saying that Harry had real credibility as a teacher. He'd been there. That he regularly cited his experiences and used them as examples in class didn't hurt either. The students were keen to hear him and learn from him. Hermione herself admitted that she learned more about Defense Against the Dark Arts from Harry than almost anyone, except maybe Professors Lupin and Moody.

Ginny, who had been passed forward into seventh year instead of having to repeat her sixth was doing well. She had a full load of classes, her Quidditch Team and of course her time with Harry too. Harry was kind and often let her bring her studies with her and would help her with them. It gave them a reason to get close and something to do with their time, since going outside the castle on another date anytime soon seemed to be out of the question.

With December came snow. A lot of it. It covered the grounds, the roof of Hagrid's hut, the castle, and topped the canopy of the forest like sweet frost on a cake. Winter snows carried with them winds and a deep biting cold. The castle corridors were chilly and students would go from class to class in groups so as to conserve their warmth. Madam Pomphrey had her hands full dispensing cold remedies or putting to rights people's frostbitten fingers and toes.

Harry had a quandary. He had given Ginny a promise ring for her birthday; he had no clue as to what to get her for Christmas. That he was a teacher did allow him to visit Hogsmeade, but with all his studies and lessons to teach he found he didn't really have the time. He thought about all the things he had seen when he was shopping for her birthday and where he'd seen them. Again it was a situation where nothing seemed quite right. He asked Mrs. Weasley one early December evening. Sending his owl Tyto off into the storm with a note on his leg. The next day the weather beaten bird showed up with a reply, then promptly headed up to the school owlry before Harry could send him anywhere else. The reply of "anything that came from you Harry" wasn't very helpful.

Harry asked Ron and Hermione what they were getting her, but they weren't saying. Hermione told Harry that he should know Ginny well enough by now to know what she would like. That was just it though. What she would like was something he couldn't think of right now. Then Harry had an idea. He would give her an opportunity to drop a hint. Or even tell him if she had a mind to. And he had the perfect idea. From the movie they'd seen together, there was a nice quiet candle lit dinner scene. Harry knew that dinners like that were supposed to be very romantic, and he did have that bottle of wine Professor McGonagall had given him. He'd not opened it yet. So it was on the first Friday in December, Harry sent Ginny a formal note asking her to meet him in his office for a nice dinner. Just the two of them.

Arranging it with the elves in the kitchen the day before everything was all set up. Harry dressed casually for the occasion. He had two lit candles on the table, and the setting was done up beautifully. Harry borrowed a wizarding wireless set from Madam Hooch and set the music to something soft. He was ready.

Ginny arrived on time. She was wearing a nice outfit that made Harry's mouth open in wonder at the sight of her. She smiled sweetly at him, and then her eyes widened in excitement when she saw the table setting before her. "Just like the movie!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it." Harry said a bit shyly.

"I love it. Thank you Harry!" Ginny came forward and gave Harry a kiss. Harry held her seat for her and then sat down himself. "Wine?" he asked.

"Please," Ginny said.

Going only from what he'd seen in the movies and on the telly, Harry poured until Ginny's glass was about half full. Pouring one for himself, Harry asked: "Hungry?"

"Starved," Ginny said with excitement. "What brought this on?"

"I remembered how much you seemed to enjoy the movie. I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed an idea from it."

"It's brilliant! I love it!"

Harry clapped his hands twice and their empty plates were suddenly filled with the most delicious looking food. There was a basket of breadsticks, small bowls of salad, and the most delectable looking dinner of a variety of different things. They sat together in companionable silence simply enjoying the meal. Harry, ever the dutiful host, kept Ginny's wine glass from being empty which wasn't hard since she seemed to savor the flavor of it.

About halfway through the meal the discussion began. "Are you anxious for the Holidays?" Ginny asked Harry. She seemed to have a little bit of a nervous look in her eyes. Harry wondered where it came from.

"You have no idea. It will be nice to get a break from everything. It will be nice to just have time to relax. What about you?" Harry said watching her intently.

"I'm looking forward to them too. It will be nice to get back home and see mum and dad and George." Then returning Harry's gaze just as intently, "It will be nice to have some time to spend with you too. You know, without it being assigned or having to stay here in the castle."

"Are you hoping to get anything special for Christmas?" Harry wondered aloud.

Ginny looked a little uncomfortable, "A couple things maybe..."

"Like what?" Dying to know now. Even more curious about what could possibly be making her so uncomfortable.

"I don't know..." she was going very red in the face. Harry decided to ease up on her a bit. "Well, I'm sure you'll get it, whatever it is." He said with a smile.

Ginny turned her gaze away from him to look out the window. Then her eyes opened wide in surprise. "OH! Look! Its one of those blasted birds!"

"Birds?" Harry said turning his head to look where Ginny was pointing.

There looking back at him for just a second was a hawk sitting on the window ledge outside his window. It took off just after Harry had turned to get a better look at it.

"Yes, birds! Those bloody things have been causing a lot of problems out on the Quidditch field lately. Every time we get into the air, they come flying around like they're trying to attack us. On our brooms it's easy to out fly them, but that doesn't keep them from trying. It's really annoying!" Ginny said in explanation.

Harry was getting a bad feeling about this. There was the bird that seemed to have followed them to Hogsmeade, and now not only was there one right outside his window watching them, but they were interrupting the Quidditch practice as well.

"Is it all the teams or just Gryffindor's?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. All of them I assume."

Harry knew right away that this bit of information would be something that Kingsley would want to know about. The Minister had said to let him know if anything unusual happened, and this definitely counted. But he still had his dinner with Ginny to finish. He decided right there that a note to the Minister could wait.

After dessert, Ginny stood up and stretched. So did Harry. He walked over and gently took Ginny in his arms. It had been a nearly perfect evening. He didn't want it to end just yet.

"Were you in a hurry to get back to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry whispered softly in Ginny's ear.

She closed her eyes and Harry could feel a slight shiver run down her spine. "No. Not at all. Why?"

Harry leaned in and gently kissed Ginny's lips. Softly at first, but then firmer with more passion. It must have been the wine that did it. Harry suddenly felt light headed and his heart started racing.

He didn't know how long the kiss lasted. Only that when he pulled away after a time, Ginny stood there with her eyes closed. Like she was in a trance. When she opened her eyes, he pupils were fully dilated. There was color in her cheeks and her breathing was a little shallow. "Wow." Was all she could say, and even that was in the slightest of whispers.

"You felt it too?" Harry asked amazed.

Ginny nodded. She was trying to get her breathing back in order. "That was magic." she said. After a minute she seemed to come back to herself. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too. I have never been as happy as I've been since I've found you."

The words seemed to strike a chord with Ginny. Her eyes began to glisten. Harry leaned in to kiss her again. He would find a way to get her something for Christmas. Even if it was just another kiss like the one they had shared that evening.

It was early the next day when Harry took a minute to send the note to Kingsley about the odd happenings with some of the birds around the school. Harry had a nasty feeling about what was going on. Not many of the items that had been stolen from George's shop during the attack on him had been retrieved. Most particularly the Instant Animagus. Harry remembered the one that had been used in the attempt of George's life at the hospital. He was grateful that it was the only attempt that was made.

Why though? Why would they attack his shop and then make only one attempt on him in the hospital? Why George? It couldn't be just what he had in the shop, if it was then why the attempt later? That the birds were now trying to interrupt the Quidditch team practices was equally disturbing. As was the bird outside his window the night before. How often had that been happening? What have they heard? Could they hear anything?

An idea struck Harry. He remembered he had several vials of Instant Animagus of his own. George had made him a gift of them before school began. He had also purchased some himself that day he and Ginny had gone shopping in the joke shop.

Harry ran back to his office. It was Sunday. Generally a free day for the students at Hogwarts. Ginny and her Quidditch team had the pitch booked for a three hour practice session that morning. Ron and Hermione were off spending some time alone together. That left Harry some time to investigate things on his own. He entered his classroom and then went through his office and into his sleeping room. He glanced at the portraits of his parents, old headmaster, Remus and Lupin. He was silently thankful that for the moment they were empty. Good. That much less explaining to do.

Unlocking the wardrobe Harry quickly found what he was looking for: the box where he kept the things he'd purchased or been given from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He sorted through the box until he'd located all of the bottles of Instant Animagus he could find. He counted forty-eight of them. Of that number, twelve of the bottles were of birds. He had: two vials of falcon, two of swift, a vial of penguin, a vial of hawk, a vial of hummingbird, a vial of eagle, a vial of jaybird, a vial of gull, and a vial of starling. Each vial contained enough potion to turn the user into an animal of his or her choice for up to one hour. That would be enough.

Harry selected the vial of hawk. The reason why was easy enough to understand. There had already been hawks seen around the school. One more wouldn't make any difference. He unstoppered the bottle and then froze. Better to do this outside where a hawk wouldn't be so grossly out of place. He placed the stopper back into the vial and then dropped the vial into his pocket. Making sure he had his wand, Harry set off for the Astronomy Tower. This early in the day it was sure to be deserted.

Harry made it to the top of the tower easily enough. He walked outside and looked out over the school grounds. The view was nothing short of breathtaking.

Taking the vial out of his pocket, Harry prepared to remove the stopper and drink down the potion. He stopped at the sound of voices nearby. Voices he knew.

Quietly making his way around the top of the tower Harry came upon Ron and Hermione. They were taking in the view together on the other side, quite oblivious to the fact that Harry was standing there. They were deep in conversation. "...still want to know what he's doing."

"If he can't tell you, he can't. Leave him alone Hermione."

"We're his best friends; he should be able to tell us anything!"

"There must be a reason he can't tell us. Harry wouldn't just keep something like that to himself." Ron said reasonably. Harry was secretly grateful to his best mate for having so much faith in him. He felt really badly that he couldn't share his secret with these two especially. They who had been through so much with him. He was sure Dumbledore would have let him, but Kingsley wasn't Dumbledore.

"We'll have to watch him." Hermione went on. "I know there's something going on. After that incident with his hand, we can't afford for him to lose it again."

"Do you reckon McGonagall knows?" Ron wondered.

"If she does, she's not saying anything. But then why would she? She is the Headmaster after all. I think Ginny knows something though..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "She's worried about him too, but when I asked her about it she wouldn't say anything. She only said that worrying was part of life when being with Harry."

That last bit hurt his feelings. Harry didn't mean to make his friends worry about him, nor did he want them to. Feeling as if he'd heard enough, Harry silently made his way back to the other side of the tower. He took the stopper out of the vial of Instant Animagus potion and drank it straight down.

It was one of the strangest feelings he'd ever had, almost stranger than when he'd drank poly juice potion in his second year. The transformation process was quite fast. The next thing Harry knew, he was standing on the top of the castle tower, but he wasn't able to see over the wall. Only the wall itself. He flexed what had been his arms, and were now wings. He moved them a few times to test them out. Then, letting instinct take over, Harry made a longer hop and landed on the edge of the tower wall. One thing he noticed right away, his eyesight was quite a bit better. He could see things in fine detail even at a distance. Birds in the trees in the forest. Mice and voles in the grass near Hagrid's hut. He could even clearly see Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing out in the Quidditch pitch.

The next sense Harry found to be much improved was his sense of hearing. He could clearly hear Ron and Hermione talking as if they were standing right next to him. He could also hear, though more distantly, the sounds of the Quidditch team practicing. They seemed to be doing alright at the moment. That was good. Harry needed to try something before he could investigate the birds that had been seen around Hogwarts.

Harry opened his arms/wings and launched himself from the top of the Astronomy Tower. Again letting instinct take over, Harry allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of flying. Flying on a broom, as fun as that was, was nothing compared to this! He could feel the wind buoy him up and the air current as they held him aloft. He was able to use those currents to gain considerable altitude. It wasn't long before Harry was soaring high up above the castle and the grounds. The people that he could see far below little more than moving specks.

Just as he was really beginning to enjoy flying along as a bird, master of the skies around him, Harry remembered why he was there. He didn't know for sure how much time had passed since he took the potion. Time to see what answers he could find. He used breaks in the wind currents to help him come down from his soaring heights and quickly found his office window. He landed lightly on the ledge and looked around.

He was able to see into his office quite clearly. The table, his desk the doors to both his sleeping chamber and his classroom both easily visible. It was a short glide to double check the windows of his sleeping chamber and that of his classroom. Every room was quite easy to observe the goings on inside. If the window was open Harry imagined that it would be easy enough to hear the conversations in those rooms as well. This was very unsettling.

The sounds of angry voices coming from the Quidditch pitch came to Harry's sensitive ears interrupting his thoughts.

"Stupid birds, bugger off!" said one voice.

"That big one nearly knocked me off my broom!" Said another.

"Bloody hell, this has GOT to stop!" The last voice Harry recognized as Ginny's.

Without thinking he took wing and flew as fast as he could towards the Quidditch pitch. There were three hawks flying at the players in the air. One was clearly larger than the other two, but all three seemed to be determined to knock the players off their brooms. Reacting without thinking, Harry flew into the largest of the three birds in a vicious attack. He used his beak and talons to strike out at the big hawk in any way that he could. It was enough to distract the other two and give the Quidditch players time to descend to the ground unmolested.

It wasn't long before the other two birds came to the defense of their friend. They rushed at Harry and made to attack him. The big one was clearly wounded and wasn't in top form any longer. Harry entered into frenzied combat on the wing, all of them falling towards the ground.

"Look at that! That one hawk is trying to fight off the other three!"

"I've never seen anything like that before. Look at them go!"

"We should get a teacher!"

Harry heard these voices but paid them no mind. It wasn't until a searing pain flamed in his side that Harry even realized that he too now was wounded. Wounded and bleeding. Then the world started to shimmer. It was with sudden realization that Harry knew the hour must have been nearly up. The potion was wearing off.

Again letting his innate skills for flying take over, Harry managed to extricate himself from the fight. Weak and wounded he flew back towards the castle. He was followed by all three of the other hawks. Good, at least they wouldn't be harassing the Quidditch team any longer. The shimmering began to increase and Harry's arms started to feel like the weren't pulling through the air as effectively as they were when his time began. It was all he could do to make it back to the castle. This time however he flew into the owlry. The owls took up and started angrily flocking towards Harry, defending their roost. Beaks and claws were slashing and cutting at him. When the other three hawks blindly followed him into the roost, the owls took after them all with a vengeance. Just in time for Harry to transform back into his human self.

Harry stood up and looked down. There was blood puddled on the floor under him. He was bleeding profusely. By the time he made it back to his classroom he was beginning to get lightheaded. He removed his robes and undershirt. He took out his wand and ran it over his side muttering under his breath. Immediately the bleeding stopped and the wound closed. Clearly not the best work, but good enough that he wouldn't have to visit the hospital wing. Harry gathered up his torn, dirty robes and took them to the hamper in his sleeping room.

The next day saw his reply from Kingsley. It was about what Harry had expected:

_Harry,_

_Thank you for writing to me and letting me know what's going on at Hogwarts. I agree that this issue with the birds is alarming. It also corresponds with reports I'm getting from around the country. This also explains why the Death Eaters have been so quiet. It seems they're content to remain out of the public eye for now, but what they're planning is anyone's guess. As always, remain vigilant. Keep your eyes open. McQuarrie tells me your training is coming along impressively. I'm glad to hear you're taking advantage of what he can teach you._

_We'll speak more after the Christmas Holidays. _

_Kingsley _

After reading the letter, Harry remembered that he still hadn't gotten anything for Ginny for Christmas. She'd not dropped any hints at dinner the way he'd hoped. And he didn't have much time left to shop. He already knew what he wanted to get for Ron, Hermione, George, Bill and Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He even knew what he wanted to get for the other teachers. Even now, after all this time together, it was still Ginny whose gift proved to be the most challenging.

Then came the news that brought Harry up short. Instead of going to Grimmauld Place for the Holidays, Hermione's parents had invited her and Ron to come stay with them. That was only the first surprise. The second one was that Ron accepted. It seemed that Harry's advice back at the beginning of the year had been solid. He took some pleasure out of that.

That also meant that he and Ginny would have much more time alone together than he'd expected. All the more reason to make sure the gift he got her would be one to remember. Strange, thought Harry, I never used to devote this much time or effort into what gift I wanted to get someone for Christmas. Then, he continued, I've never had someone I've cared so much for to give a gift to either. It would be their first official Christmas together as a couple. Harry was desperate to make sure it would be one to remember.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Things were winding down at the castle in preparation for the Christmas Holiday. The lists were compiled of who was staying at the school and who was going home. It was the last weekend before the end of school for the Holidays. There was the Hogsmeade weekend and then on Sunday would be the train trip home.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all walked together to Hogsmeade with Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and Seamus Finnegan. There was a lot of happy conversation and reminiscing over old times. Harry noticed that Dean and Luna seemed to be getting along very well. They were holding hands as they walked just like he and Ginny were.

Noticing that Ginny was looking at them, Harry asked; "Fond memories?"

"Not really." Ginny replied. "I was just thinking that Dean and Luna seemed to be much better suited for each other than he and I ever were. I'm happy for them."

"I am too." Harry said looking around over his shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" asked Hermione, ever the observant one.

"Birds. I remember what happened last time we had a Hogsmeade weekend, and I know they've been really causing problems for the Quidditch team..."

"OH! Harry! Did I tell you? It was the most unusual thing!" Ginny said suddenly.

Everyone's eyes turned towards her. "What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, we were out practicing the other day and those stupid birds were really having a go at us. Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, another bird, I think it was a hawk, came out of nowhere and attacked the three that were causing all the problems."

"What happened to the hawk?" Ron asked.

"No idea, it flew off towards the castle, and the other's took off after it. Not long after that it seemed as if every owl in the school was chasing them towards the forest."

Harry was impressed. He involuntarily put his hand to his side. It was still a little sore from the events of that day. He'd left the other scratches alone. They weren't as bad. However when he saw the look on Hermione's face he realized maybe he should have healed them too. She had a look of sudden comprehension. The one she got when it became clear that she realized what she was missing on a particularly stubborn problem. She stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. "What is it Hermione?"

The look said more than the question did. "Harry, have you been up to anything we don't know about?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Hermione."

"I found a vial of Instant Animagus up on the Astronomy Tower. It was for the form of a hawk. Interesting that I found that vial the same day a lone hawk flies out of nowhere to save the Gryffindor Quidditch team from being attacked." The look Hermione gave Harry was nothing short of accusing.

Ginny was staring at Harry, but the look wasn't entirely friendly. "It was you? I thought you got your scratches from," she broke off with a look at Ron and Hermione. She looked at Dean, Luna, and Seamus before turning back to Harry. "I thought you got those scratches elsewhere." she finished.

"Where else could he have gotten them?" asked Ron.

Harry was starting to feel trapped. This was the worst way this could have come up. He would have much preferred his activities on the Astronomy Tower to have been kept quiet.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny in a pleading way. "Please, let's not do this. Not here. Not now." He glanced quickly at the other three friends who had stopped to wait and were now staring at them.

"Fine." Said Hermione. Harry knew she didn't like being left out of the loop. He couldn't blame her, not when she'd been part of that same loop for so long. "But I still want to know what you were doing Harry. Haven't you had enough close calls in the last year already? Why do something to cause another one?"

"Hermione, leave it. Let Harry be." Ron said. He threw an apologetic glance it his friend. Harry's return look was one of gratitude.

Hermione was quiet as the group continued their walk into Hogsmeade. Harry was grateful that for now at least the questioning was over. He continued walking along holding hands with Ginny, thinking about what he was getting everyone for Christmas.

They got into the village and from there the group broke up. Luna, Dean, and Seamus had decided to go into Honeydukes, while Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all headed over to the three broomsticks. They found seats and when Madam Rosemerta came over Ron ordered Butterbeers for everyone.

The group sat there in the Three Broomsticks enjoying a quiet moment outside the castle together. As the weather outside began to take a turn and snow started drifting down. Every now and again, surreptitiously so as not to get noticed by everyone, Harry would glance outside. When he did he could see the Aurors assigned to Hogsmeade walking around. The feeling of security they gave reassured Harry. He let his guard down a little and let himself really enjoy the moment.

Ron was talking about his classes and the topic had swung in a way that brought Harry back to the discussion at hand. "You know, now that old Snape is gone, I'm feeling a lot better about my Potions classes." he was saying.

"Me too," added Ginny. "He didn't like to make things very easy, did he?"

"I expect it had something to do with the fact that we're all Gryffindors. He generally favored his own house." added Hermione.

Harry knew that two years ago, he'd have been keen to add his views to the subject of Severus Snape. The fact was now that he knew what the man had been hiding, not to mention the reason why, Harry couldn't bring himself to hate the man. Even the one he knew as a teacher.

"I know Percy always had a hard time with Snape," Ron said. "He was always top of his classes, but Snape continually marked him lower than Percy felt he should have."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder how many times Professor Dumbledore had to step in and make sure Professor Snape's grades were given fairly."

"Probably more often than either of them would have liked to admit." Harry answered. "At least Professor Slughorn is fair. He doesn't seem to favor students too much."

"Oh yes he does!" Ron argued back. "If you're part of the 'Slug Club' he grades more lenient than if you're not."

"How would you know that Ron?" Ginny wondered.

"Because when I copied off Hermione's homework..."

"RON!" Hermione hissed,

"...I didn't get the same grade she did. I got an 'E' on that test. Hermione got an 'O'. Tell me that's not favoring students." Ron's face was grumpy. At that point the conversation devolved into a bickering match between Ron and Hermione.

When they started drawing stares from others in the pub, Harry decided enough was enough. "Hey guys, aren't we here to shop for Christmas? Why don't we get that done before the snow really starts coming down."

Hermione looked out the window. "Wow, it's really starting to come down now, isn't it?"

"Looks like a blizzard is shaping up out there. We should probably get moving." Ginny said catching Harry's hint. "Hermione, why don't you come with me? Ron can go with Harry. Then we can meet back at the sign post in a couple hours?"

Harry nodded at Ginny. "Come on." He said draining the last of his butterbeer. The group made their way outside. Harry waved at Ginny and Hermione as they left to go towards Gladrags. Ron wanted to go to the sweetshop. Harry decided that would be a great place to start. Maybe Ron would find something to eat that would brighten his mood.

The two friends walked along in silence for a minute. Then Ron said something. Over the wind Harry could barely hear him. He was speaking in a low tone of voice. "I'm sorry for how I was back there. I know that you've worked things out with Snape and all that."

"Forget it." Harry said. They kept walking. "Looking forward to the Holidays?"

Ron surprised Harry with his answer. "Not really. Not spending it with Hermione's parents I'm not."

"Why not? I thought things were getting patched up with them."

"They are. Sort of. I wonder how much is really getting patched up and how much is them just being civil so that Hermione doesn't stay away any more than she already has."

"Have they said anything to make you think they won't be civil?" Harry asked.

"Not really. But sometimes I see her father looking at me and I feel like while he's being nice, all he really wants to do is to have it out with me."

"Oh. Have you tried talking to him? Seeing what he's about?" "No. They're muggles. I don't really know what to say to them. It's not like we can talk about Quidditch or anything. You have it easy."

"Me?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Sure. Mom and Dad love you. That you're with Ginny doesn't even bother them. Have they ever said anything to you about her? Hell, they even took you up on your invitation to move into Grimmauld Place when the Burrow wasn't safe anymore!"

That thought brought Harry up short. He didn't know what to say. Fortunately for him Ron chose to change the subject with his next question; "So, you have any idea as to what you're getting Hermione for Christmas?"

That was an easy question. Harry had known what he was giving Hermione since he'd seen it in October in Diagon Alley. "Sure, Dervish and Bangs have a couple of books I thought Hermione would like. 'Magic in the Modern Age' and 'Dumbledore; the Man I Knew'. Old Elphias Doge wrote that one. You remember him? From Bill and Flour's wedding? Anyway, he wrote me a few months back and asked me to write a forward for the book. I did, but I don't think I did very well. I hope she likes them."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she'll love those. Why did you write that part Old Doge asked you to write?"

"Because he was much kinder to Professor Dumbledore than that hag Rita Skeeter. I wanted to support that." Harry replied. In truth there was more to it than that. He didn't want the last thing people read about Professor Dumbledore to be someone else's skewed facts. He felt he owed Professor Dumbledore that.

"What are you getting her?" Harry asked. He immediately wished he hadn't. Ron's ears turned red, and it continued down into his neck and even onto his cheeks.

"Ummm...well..." Ron began sheepishly.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me." Harry said quickly.

Ron stopped and breathed deeply. Then he turned and looked Harry in the face. His usual countenance was replaced by an earnest look of hope. He then sighed. "What's the use of having a best mate if you can't share something like this with him?" He said mostly to himself. "Promise me you won't say anything?" He asked.

Burning now with curiosity Harry replied, "Of course I won't!"

"Well Harry, it's like this." Ron swallowed hard a couple times. "You know how we were looking for something I could give her? Well, I kind of came up with an idea..."

"What?" Harry said, although he was starting to think in the back of his mind he might already have an idea.

"Well...I'm going to give Hermione a ring. You know an engagement ring."

"You're going to propose?" Harry asked in pleasant surprise.

"SHHH! Keep it down or the whole village will know." Ron said glaring at him. "Yeah, I'm going to propose. You think she'll be okay with that?" Ron asked. Harry almost felt like Ron was asking his permission.

Harry gave Ron a great bear hug. "But that's brilliant! That's wonderful! Really! Congratulations!" Harry said exuberantly. He was ecstatic for his friend. It was the best news he could have heard. Harry was smiling broadly until a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Ron?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"One thing, how are you going to...well, what I mean to say is...er...well remember when you were looking for something to give Hermione last fall? You were upset that you didn't have money to buy her anything. How are you going to solve that?" Harry knew that money was quite the sensitive topic with Ron. He would have given Ron the money for a ring, and gladly. He just knew that Ron would never accept it.

Ron however had an easy smile on his face when he answered. "George is going to give me a loan, and then I'll work it off in his shop. The way business has been going, George said it shouldn't take long."

Harry looked around. There wasn't anywhere in the village that he was aware of that sold engagement rings. "Have you got the ring?" Harry asked.

"Well, not yet..."

"But Ron, the train leaves for London tomorrow. How are you going to get the ring before then?"

"Well," Ron looked at Harry, this time his eyes were pleading. "I was wondering, hoping really, that maybe you and I could use the Floo Network in your office and make a quick trip to Diagon Alley? I have to get the money from George and then go shopping for the ring. Auntie Muriel has an old friend who runs a shop in Diagon Alley that sells jewelry and stuff. I wanted to look there."

Harry knew very well the shop Ron was referring to. It was where he'd gotten the ring he'd given Ginny. The twin to the one that was glowing on his left middle finger right now. "We'd have to go tonight. Soon, like right when we get back."

"I know. Do you think you could get Ginny to occupy Hermione long enough for us to go and come back?"

"That shouldn't be too hard. Actually, that will make shopping for Ginny easier. There's more of a selection in Diagon Alley than there is here at Hogsmeade..." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Great! Thanks Harry. I knew I could count on you." Ron said happily.

"Sure. Now that leaves us another problem."

"What's that?" Ron wanted to know.

"Well, if we're making a secret trip to Diagon Alley, we still need to get gifts for the girls while we're here, otherwise they might suspect."

"You've got a point there." Ron said looking troubled. "What do you suggest?"

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully, "We could always go back to Honeydukes, get them a box of candy. Then at least it will look like we bought something here. They'll be none the wiser until they open their gifts Christmas Morning."

"Harry, that's bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"Thanks, now I've got to get my gift for her. I have several others I need to get as well. Want to come along?"

"Okay!" Ron agreed happily.

They tromped off to Dervish and Bangs. Harry got the books he wanted to get for Hermione. He walked around a few other stores making his purchases for Professor's Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall. He got Hagrid a big book called the 'Monster Keeper's Companion', knowing he'd get quite a thrill out of it. For Ron, Harry got him a Snitch that had been signed by the members of Ron's favorite Quidditch Team, the Chudley Cannons.

They walked back under the weight of their gifts to the Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. Leaving their gifts in pile just inside the door, they went inside to look at gift boxes of sweets. The dazed and harried looking wizard who was manning the counter mentioned he had just the thing when Ron asked for a box he might give his girlfriend. He left the counter, went into the storage area, and came back with a rather small box. It was shaped like a heart, and was filled with various cordials and truffles designed to sweeten the mood of the one it was intended for. The box itself said gooey love sick little anecdotes when opened. Things like- 'You are the sweet spot in my life,' or 'Have a sweet for my sweetie.' Ron bought the gift on the spot.

Harry was watching the man. He really seemed to be dazed. Like he was living in another world. The shopkeeper kept mumbling to himself and moving about the store. When Ron looked like he might be looking at another gift however, the man would come forward and say, "No, not that. I really don't think you're lady friend would like _that_. You really should get her _this_. I'm telling you. Works wonders."

Harry was feeling a little suspicious when they left the shop. He mentioned his suspicions to Ron, but Ron wouldn't hear it. "He said it would work. He does own the place, I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Harry wasn't so sure.

They walked through the ever worsening snow storm to the turn stile at the head of the village. Where the girls were supposed to meet them. The boys were a little late, but the turn stile had no one near it.

"Maybe they went on up to the castle." Ron suggested.

"No," Harry said pointing at the ground. "There's no footprints that are recent."

Which was true. The most recent set had been nearly filled with snow.

"They're probably on their way and got side tracked."

Harry looked back up the road thoughtfully. "Maybe. I hope so. It's going to be difficult enough trying to get all this stuff back up to the castle."

They were standing at the turn stile waiting for several minutes when a big wolf loped out of the forest and entered the road. It then sat down and faced them. Harry watched the animal watching them. Its tail wasn't wagging, it's hackles were up and it was bearing its teeth. A low growl could be heard just over the wind which was beginning to pick up.

"Harry?" Ron said fearfully, his eyes glued upon the wolf.

It was not lost on Harry that the animal was between them and the village. Then he heard the sound of more growling behind him. Slowly turning, he could see that two more wolves had joined the first. They were pacing back and forth, heads down and loud growls coming from them. Harry had a bad feeling. He started reaching for his wand when the wolves snarled and growled even louder.

"I wouldn't do that." said a cool voice coming from the trees. It was a Death Eater. He was taller than the other's Harry had met so far. His voice sounded cold and void of emotion. But there was something to it that sounded familiar. Like maybe he'd heard it somewhere before.

"So, we meet at last Mr. Potter." said the Death Eater.

"Who are you?" Harry asked belligerently. "Where are Hermione and Ginny?"

"Relax Mr. Potter. Your young friends are fine. I dare say they'll be along shortly. But first I wanted to meet you."

"Meet me? Why me?" Harry was thinking fast.

"Simple enough really," said the Death Eater, "I wanted to see what was so special about you. You know, you being 'The Boy Who Lived' and all that." The Death Eater said waving his hands around airily. "So far Mr. Potter, you've managed to avoid all of our attempts to kill you. I wanted to meet you personally to see why that might be."

"And just what do you see?" asked Ron, bravely standing his ground with Harry. "Why nothing. Nothing special at all." The Death Eater, whose face was hidden behind a mask, was impossible to read. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Potter. But first I think I'm going to have some fun. I want you to know Mr. Potter; I'm going to enjoy this."

"Enjoy what? And what kind of fun do you think you'll be having? I'm not playing any games with you. You want to kill me, fine. Why not just do it now, and have done with it?" Harry said angrily.

"Because Mr. Potter. You've caused quite enough trouble for us. I think it's only fair to return the favor. You see Mr. Potter; I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you and keep on hurting you. And then, just when I think you've had enough, just when you're begging me for mercy, that is when I'll kill you. But first things first. I hope pain is something you enjoy, Potter. You'll soon find you'll be having quite a bit of it." The Death Eater said as he moved off the road. He waved his hands and the wolves joined him.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it. Come on!" Harry said leaving his gifts next to the turn stile. He ran back towards the village. "We've got to find Ginny and Hermione!"

Ron had set down his gifts and followed. They made it halfway back to Hogsmeade when the two friends came upon a very frightened Ginny and Hermione.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked as soon as he got within earshot of them.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, shaking in her robes. "Those wolves! They were the biggest wolves I've ever seen!"

"Harry? What's going on?" asked Ginny. She too was frightened, but didn't seem to be showing it as badly as Hermione.

"Those weren't wolves, those were Death Eaters." Harry advised them. "Their leader wanted to meet me."

"Death Eaters? Here?" Hermione asked.

"How could those wolves be Death Eaters?" Ron asked, "They can't all be Animaguses!"

"Actually Ron, they can. When you're brother was attacked in his shop, a lot of stuff was stolen, including most of his stock supply of Instant Animagus. They could all turn into wolves for an hour if they needed to."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"Later, Hermione. Right now we need to get back up to the castle. I've got to inform Professor McGonagall."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The four of them made it back to the school in good time considering they had to stagger under the weight of the gifts they'd purchased and against an ever increasing wind. The weather was shaping up into a blizzard. From the looks of it, this one would be very bad.

They set their gifts down just inside the doors of the castle. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pile of gifts and then flicked it so it pointed up the grand stair case. Very quickly and one by one the gifts flew out of the stack and up the stairs the way Harry had pointed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"We need to see Professor McGonagall. Now." Harry replied setting off at a run in another direction, towards the Headmaster's office.

When they came upon the large stone Griffin that guarded the staircase to the Headmaster's Office, Harry walked up to it and gave the password. Immediately the stone creature jumped aside and Harry ushered his friends onto the revolving staircase. Stepping off at the top, the group allowed Harry to come forward and knock on the door. He did this with a great sense of urgency.

"Come in," They heard from the other side. The door opened.

Harry followed the others into the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall regarded them all in surprise. "Potter! What is the meaning of this?"

"It's the Death Eaters, Professor. I'm sorry to just come barging in like this, but there's been an incident." Harry proceeded to outline his conversation with the Death Eater and the experience he and Ron had with the wolves.

"There are Death Eaters in Hogsmeade?" Professor McGonagall said, some of the color drained out of her face. However her voice was steady and she was resolute when she next spoke. "What happened to the Aurors? I was under the impression that they are guarding not just the village but the road as well."

"There's a blizzard shaping up out there. What with all the students still there I'm sure the Auror's have their hands full." Harry explained. "Professor, I need to ask you a favor. Tomorrow, instead of taking the train back to London, I think we should use the Floo Network. It will be faster and I don't think the Death Eaters will expect us to use that route."

"Do you think there's any danger of an attack?" Professor McGonagall wanted to know.

"Quite possibly. The Death Eater I spoke to made it clear that he wanted to hurt me. My family is all dead. How can he hurt me now except through those I care about?"

"What is it you intend to do Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Evacuate the school? Have everyone return home?"

Harry sat down and sighed. "No, not that. I don't think anyone here is in real danger except us," Harry gestured to the group around him, "And maybe a handful of others. Luna, Seamus, Dean, maybe Hagrid..." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall studied Harry carefully for a minute. "What makes you think they're in danger? Have you any evidence to support your claim?"

Harry thought hard before making his reply. Kingsley did say if something came up he could let everyone in. It seemed like now was a good time. At least in part anyway. "Yes Professor, I do."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down at McGonagall's invitation. She got up and poured them all some tea. "It seems Mr. Potter that you have some explaining to do then. Please, go on." Her expression was frank.

"Professor, by chance have you been in contact with the Minister? About me I mean?" Harry asked, hoping that maybe Kingsley had filled her in on some of the details at least.

"I have, but not about anything encompassing much more than your grades and state of health. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember the night George Weasley was attacked? When the Minister took me with him after everyone else left for the hospital?"

"I do."

"Well in that attack a lot of stuff was stolen from George's shop. Among them were several vials of a new product George has in the shop called Instant Animagus. You swallow the potion and turn into an animal of your choice for an hour..." "Does this have anything to do with those bird attacks I've been hearing about on the Quidditch Pitch?" McGonagall interrupted Harry.

"Yes. Those aren't birds, their Death Eaters. They've been bothering the Quidditch players during practice, and I know that on at least one occasion, they've been perched on the window ledge outside my office window. I don't know if they've gotten into the castle. I know however the school owls don't like them, and chase them off pretty vigorously."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, so Harry continued. "Anyway Professor, that night that George was attacked, Kingsley asked me to start training as an Auror. In secret, here in the castle."

"WHAT?" asked Hermione in shock. "Is that where all those bruises have come from?"

Harry nodded. It felt good to get this secret out into the open.

"Wow, you're already training to become an Auror? How come you couldn't tell us? Or me at least? I'm supposed to be your best mate!" Ron asked grumpily.

"I wanted to. I asked if I could. I even asked if you could train with me, but Kingsley said no. Not with your brother lying there in the hospital so close to death. He did say we could revisit the idea later. I'll have to ask him." Harry reassured his friend.

"You knew, didn't you?" Hermione asked Ginny, who so far had been silent during most of Harry's explanation.

"Yes, but I pretty much forced it out of him." She looked at Harry unapologetically. She wanted to know, and she found out. It was obvious she wasn't going to apologize for it.

"Why didn't Kingsley want us to know?" Ron asked, "Doesn't he trust us?"

"Its not that, is it?" Hermione said turning from Ginny to Harry to Ron, "It's because training as an Auror makes you more dangerous to them. They need you untrained so as to give them the best chance."

"That's what Kingsley said." Harry nodded.

"So, let me get this straight. You've been training to become an Auror here in the school? When have you found the time?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"My free periods. We meet in the Room of Requirement. It suits our purposes."

McGonagall only nodded upon hearing this. "Well I suppose I should be upset, but I can't say that I am. You're teaching thus far has been exemplary, and your own studies have been much improved over what they've been in the past. You seem to be handling the extra workload without difficulty."

"Professor, please. I need to report this to the Minister. I can do that easily enough by owl. But I would still like your permission to take everyone home by Floo Network tomorrow instead of using the trains."

"You have my permission Potter. Please make your report to the Minister. Can you also have him contact me? We need to discus the security here at the school I think."

Harry nodded again. "Yes, Professor. I will."

Later that evening Ron entered Harry's office. The room seemed a little more enclosed since Harry had taken to making sure that the thick curtains that were normally left open had been moved to cover the windows. To compensate for the loss of natural light, Harry had several more candles lit and placed around the room. The effect was a nice warm glow that made the room very inviting.

When coming into the office, Ron found Harry sitting at the table putting the finishing touches on a last bit of paperwork. The gifts Harry had purchased were stacked neatly on the table. Ron took an empty seat next to Harry. "Hey," He said.

"Hey," Harry answered. "Where's Hermione and Ginny?"

Ron looked suddenly a little uncomfortable. "Well..." He replied.

Harry looked up at Ron inquisitively. "You still want to go tonight, don't you?"

Ron nodded a little nervously. "Do you reckon it's safe?"

"No, not any safer than the last time we stepped out for an hour or two. Do you still want to go?" Harry asked carefully. He had his own shopping to do, whether or not Ron went with him.

"Yeah," Ron said with conviction. "I want to get that ring for Hermione."

"Okay, but what about Hermione and Ginny?" Harry asked nervously. He knew for a fact that Hermione would put her foot down on Harry and Ron taking any kind of unscheduled trip outside the school. The last thing he needed was for her to come looking for either of them. With the events of the day so fresh on their minds, Harry was certain she might. Ginny he was less sure about. She had been a little more protective of him lately, but by and large she was much easier to get to go along with things.

Ron however solved that quandary very easily, "I paid a couple of second years two galleons each to mess up the dorms for the sixth and seventh years. I also made sure to tell them to charm their trunks so they won't open once the mess is made. It'll take them hours to sort it all out."

Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "I do. After everything that happened today, I don't want anything left to go unsaid. Know what I mean?"

He nodded. Harry knew all to well what Ron meant. There was every reason to make things as plain as possible. You never knew what events were right around the corner that might otherwise keep you from the one you love.

"Alright then," Harry said, "Let's do it!" Harry went through the office door and made sure the door to his classroom was shut. Upon re-entering his office he ensured that door was shut as well. Next he went over to the fire place and pointed his wand at the flames. They flared up a bit and Harry took down the jar of Floo Powder from the mantle.

"After you," Harry said holding the jar out to Ron.

"Right," said Ron taking a pinch. He cast the powder into the flames and said firmly, "Diagon Alley!" With a green flash of flames, Ron disappeared.

Harry took his own pinch of Floo Powder and repeated the process.

Stepping out of the flames into Diagon Alley Harry found Ron waiting or him. They quickly used a cleaning charm to remove the soot and grime from their robes and then set off towards the joke shop. Harry was reminded of the burrow and how fast that had come back together when he saw the joke shop. It was as if the attack never happened. Harry wondered if there wasn't some magical way to restore a building, and realized there must be. It had only taken a few months to rebuild the school.

Harry shook his head to help clear his thoughts when they entered the joke shop. The shelves were stocked up again, and everything that Harry remembered the shop carried was there. Including..."Instant Animagus!" Harry said in surprise.

"What?" Ron said turning around.

There on the shelf in full display was the full variety of Instant Animagus potions. Harry studied them in surprise. "There, look." Harry said pointing.

"And this is what those Death Eaters were using? To turn themselves into wolves and birds?" Ron asked. It was like he was looking for confirmation.

"Yes, see?" Harry gestured again towards the display, "There's the hawk, the wolf, this one here's a viper...strange,"

"What's strange?" George asked coming up behind them.

"Er...well, why would you carry this if the Death Eaters are using it to their advantage?" Harry queried.

"Why not?" George replied simply. He looked a little tired, but otherwise no worse for having gone through the experience he did. "Did Olivander stop carrying wands even after it was clear the Death Eaters needed them too? Or what about Flourish and Blotts? They have spell books and many of those could be used for dark purposes. Owls too. My point is that just because something may be used for a dark purpose doesn't mean that everyone who buys it is. Instant Animagus is a top seller right now. I'd be crazy not to stock it." George finished.

Harry was able to see George's point. He picked up a couple vials of the hawk potion and then moved towards the counter taking out his pouch where he kept his money. "Put it away, Potter. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. You're money is no good here."

George pushed Harry's money and the bottles of Instant Animagus he had intended to purchase towards him with a wink. "Which reminds me," George said turning towards his youngest brother, "I do believe I said I would loan you the money for a special gift for a special someone?" He said with a smile.

Ron's face turned crimson. Harry smiled at his friend's discomfort, knowing that Ron must really love Hermione for him to go to his oldest brother for help. "And you're still going to let me come work it off in the shop, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course. I said I would, didn't I?" George said indulgently. "I can use the help. Angelina is still having a hard time coming back here, and so I may not be in the shop some days. If you don't mess it up too much, I may even let you run it while I'm gone."

Ron looked over at Harry who smiled back at him. "It's, you know, a way I can make some money." Ron explained.

"Nothing wrong with that." Harry reassured him. "But if you're going to shop for your present tonight, don't you think we should be getting along?"

"Too Right!" Ron said turning again to George. "Ummm..."

"Never fear little brother," George said stepping back behind the sales counter. He stopped down and could be heard rummaging around for a second before coming back with a pouch that looked like it was fairly heavy with coins. Harry could hear them jingling together as George walked. "Here," George said tossing the pouch to Ron. "There's enough there to get the ring you want, and if you spend it wisely you can even get something nice for Mom and Dad."

Ron turned six shades of red as he tried to thank his brother. George however chose to ignore this and turned towards Harry. "I've not seen anyone that looks like a Death Eater around here, but be careful. I'm not seeing the Aurors around as much either."

"We'll be careful," Harry promised him. "We'll come back by here before we leave. If we're not back in an hour or two you'll know something's happened."

"Agreed." George said. Then he tossed Harry a small package. They looked like little spheres with a piece of stiff string sticking out the top of them. "Take this."

"What's that?" Harry asked staring at the package in his hand.

"Its a muggle firework, called a strobe. When you light it, it flashes a really bright light over and over for about twenty seconds or so. However, I've enchanted them. They'll last longer and flash brighter than the muggles designed them. If you need help, just touch your wand to the fuse there and then toss it. It'll be bright enough to light up the whole alley. Any Aurors that are around should come running. I'll keep a watch myself, and if I see it I'll come running. Either way it makes a great way to summon help."

"Thanks," Harry said stuffing the fireworks and the vials of Instant Animagus into the pocket of his robes. He turned to Ron, "Ready?"

"Let's go." Ron said.

The two left the joke shop and walked along the alley. It was largely deserted at this hour, but many of the shops were still open. Hoping to extract one or two last sales to help finish out the day. They made their way quickly to Garrow's Gifts for All Occasions, breathing a sigh of relief to find it too was still open. Harry looked inside and saw that Avarice Garrow was wiping down a glass counter, her back to the window.

"I think this is the place Auntie Muriel mentioned." Ron said looking up at the sign. "The lady who runs this place is a friend of hers. I hope she gives me a good deal..." Ron opened the door and Harry followed him inside.

Avarice looked up and smiled at the sight of them. "Ah! Mr. Potter! I wondered when I'd be seeing you again."

Ron turned an accusing look at Harry, who smiled sheepishly back at Ron. "Well, Ginny's gift had to come from somewhere now, didn't it?"

"And how did young Miss Weasley like her gift?" Avarice asked politely.

"She loved it! She never takes that ring off." Ron said, then he pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards Harry. "Neither does he."

Avarice looked immediately at Harry's left hand. There on his middle finger was the Ring that was part of the gift Harry had given Ginny. At the moment the ring had a soft glow coming off it. Avarice smiled. "Young love. What it would be like to be that young again." She reminisced.

"You must be Ronald," Avarice said leveling her gaze at Ron. "Your Aunt has told me all about you." She smiled.

Ron immediately looked uncomfortable. "Yeah,...um...Auntie Muriel said she knew you."

"And how is your Aunt doing these days?" Avarice inquired.

"I'm sure she's fine. I uh...wouldn't know. I've been away. At school, you understand." Ron stammered.

"Ah yes. School. I do understand. Now, how can I help you today Mr. Weasley? Mr. Potter?"

Ron turned crimson at the question. To save his friend some embarrassment, Harry decided to venture forward. "We'd like to see what you have in the way of engagement rings, if we could please."

Her eyes lighting up with glee, Avarice clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew it! I just knew it! You'll be wanting something special for young Ginerva then?"

Harry was taken aback by the question. Him? No, they were shopping for Ron. That's why they were here. But still...the idea had possibilities. Harry's mind raced as he brought his attention back to the question he'd been asked. "Not at the moment. Let's take care of Ron here."

Avarice turned her gleeful eyes from Harry to Ron. Ron turned even more red, if that was possible. Harry was starting to wonder how he'd ever get the proposal out if just buying a ring was doing this to him. Maybe he'd see if Professor Slughorn could brew up some Felix Felicis...

"Ronald? You're shopping for a ring this evening?" Avarice prompted him.

Ron nodded. Harry noticed some of the color was leaving his cheeks. He took that as a good sign. Then Ron closed his eyes, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he looked straight at Avarice and said firmly, "I'd like to see what you have in the way of engagement rings please."

Avarice seemed to be doing her best to try and hide a smile as she gestured down the counter a ways. "Right this way then."

Harry left Ron to go look at rings. He in turn started wandering about the shop. He found something he thought he should get for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was a Wizarding Wireless set, but was designed to look like a muggle radio. Hang on, it was a muggle radio! Harry was reading the box the set was in. It worked as a muggle radio and even took muggle batteries, but when a wizard wanted to listen to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) they just had to wave their wand at it and the WWN would come on. He really thought that Mr. Weasley would like the gift, and since it was tuned for wizarding stations as well that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't begrudge Harry for giving it to them.

Harry continued to wander the shop looking at various things. He knew he still had Ginny's Christmas gift to find and started dedicating his efforts to looking for that. It wasn't easy. He settled for a small music box that played a little tune when opened. A witch and wizard danced around on a mirror while the box was open and the tune played. Then Harry noticed the hidden compartment in the back. The tag on the music box said that once the incantation was given, that compartment would open only for the owner of the box. He thought that might be a fitting gift and decided to purchase that too.

Wandering his way back up to the counter, Harry checked his pocket watch. They'd been gone nearly an hour. Well, at least the trip wasn't entirely fruitless, he thought as he set the items on the counter. There was a small box there. A ring box. Harry was sure it wasn't there before. He looked over at Avarice and caught her looking back at him. She looked at him, then pointedly looked at the box, and then back at him.

It clicked. Harry nodded and slowly picked up the box. It was small, black, and felt a little heavier than he had expected it would.

Curious now, Harry gently opened the box and saw the ring that lay inside. It was absolutely, stunningly beautiful. He'd never seen anything more beautiful or more fitting for Ginny. He realized in that moment it wasn't something he'd have even been able to think of. It was that right. The ring, for that is indeed what it was, was small and dainty. But what it showed was something that only Ginny could fully appreciate. Two onyx stones on either side of a red ruby of equal size. Sitting just under the ruby was a brilliantly shining diamond. The diamond had little golden wings that fluttered on either side of it. Harry knew what the stones represented instantly. The two onyx stones were bludgers, the ruby represented the Quaffle, and the diamond a golden snitch. It was the perfect ring for Ginny. He carefully took the ring out of the box to look at it a little closer. Inscribed on the inside of the band were words that Harry truly stated his feelings for Ginny. 'For Ginny, now and forever.' Harry looked back at Avarice who had been watching him. She winked, and Harry smiled. It looked like Ginny would be getting two presents this year.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I like this one," Ron said pointing to what was probably the ninth or tenth ring he'd looked at. Harry had to admit this one was Hermione to a 'T'. It too was gold, but where the diamond sat looked like the pages of an open book, the diamond sitting in the middle of it. However he kept his mouth shut. This was Ron's choice, and Harry felt like it was one he needed to make on his own.

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Well, you're not getting the ring for me now, are you?" he asked. "This is between you and Hermione. I think she'd be happy with anything you got her, mate."

"Well, maybe." Ron conceded, "But I wanted her to see how well I know her. I thought this might be something she'd really like."

"Well young Ronald, why don't you take a minute to stew it over. All set there Mr. Potter?" Avarice asked.

"I'm ready." Harry said with a smile.

Avarice smiled to herself shaking her head. "Youth. It really is wasted on the young."

Harry let the comment slide as Avarice calculated the cost of Harry's purchases. She told Harry and he took out his pouch. He counted out the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He would be leaving with a pouch considerably lighter than when he came. He was down to only a very small handful of coins left. Frankly from the cost of the ring, he was surprised to find that he had enough for everything. Barely.

With a tired smile, Avarice turned back to Ron. Ron in turn handed her the ring he'd selected. It was the last one Harry had seen him looking at. Hermione would really like the ring. It's like it was suited just for her. Like Ginny's ring..."Hang on," Harry said suspiciously. Avarice looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Just how did you know exactly what Ginny or Hermione would want in the way of rings? Especially this one," Harry said holding up the ring he'd just purchased. "Ginny loves Quidditch. It's a passion for her. How could you know that? Or Hermione? We know she loves books, but how would you?"

Ron had set down his purchase like it was something filthy that he'd just picked up by mistake. His hand started drifting toward where Harry knew Ron kept his wand.

Avarice seemed to take Harry's questions in stride. "Very astute Mr. Potter. Very astute. Let me assure you that I know quite a bit about your young girlfriend, and am learning a lot about your other friend, Hermione is it?" Harry nodded, "As well."

"You do remember don't you that Ginerva and Ronald's Aunt is a very close friend of mine, right?"

Harry simply looked at Avarice and she continued to explain. "Muriel is not exactly known for her discretion. Aside from that, and I'm sure you must be aware of this as well; you've all been in the Daily Prophet. Not once, but many times. I like to keep my old editions of the prophet; sometimes having them comes in handy. It was easy enough to go through my back issues and find that there was once an article, carelessly written, about Miss Hermione. That article made it clear she was, to quote it loosely, 'bookish'. That Ginerva likes Quidditch is well known throughout the Weasley clan. I've been hearing about it since she could hold a broom!" She finished with a cackle.

Harry didn't look convinced. Ron looked from one to the other and asked; "Is there really much in the Prophet about Hermione?"

Avarice turned from Harry to Ron and smiled at him knowingly. "Yes. You're in it too. Though neither of you have been in it anywhere near as much as young Potter here."

Thinking for a minute Harry decided he would be okay to take the purchases. He picked up the box with the ring again. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize Potter. I know about what happened over the summer, and I remember very well the attack on your friend's older brother. You can't be too careful."

Harry thanked Avarice Garrow and then he and Ron left the shop. Looking around the now deserted Diagon Alley, Harry could just imagine that he was being watched even now. That gave him an idea. He slipped his hand into the other pouch on his belt and from it he removed one of the vials of Instant Animagus. He handed it to Ron. "Here, just in case."

"Instant Animagus? What's this for?"

"In case we get into trouble."

"Isn't that what those muggle firework things are that George gave you are for?"

"Yes. But I've used this before. I know this works. It doesn't take long to go through the change, and when you're done you'll be a much smaller target than you will be as a man."

"But what about apparating out of here? Can't we do that?"

"Yes, but how do you know that they didn't think of that too? It helps to have more than one option." Harry replied. That was almost textbook from both his classes and his Auror lessons.

Ron gestured ahead of them into the Alley. "Do you think it's safe?"

"Only one way to find out." Harry said starting forward.

The two friends made it back to the joke shop without incident. From there they let George know that they were safe. George asked, and Harry agreed, to use his fireplace so that they could travel back to Harry's office. Harry was going to decline until he saw how brightly his ring was glowing. Ginny. The thought that he'd be with her soon, and the next day they'd be leaving for Grimmauld Place together was overwhelming. They used George's fireplace. Upon reaching the castle, Harry could hear a loud knocking on his office door. Harry handed his purchases to Ron and told him to put them in his wardrobe, in his sleeping chamber. They could quite clearly hear Hermione and Ginny both pounding on the door. Harry went to open the door, but Ron said. "Wait!"

Harry turned to see Ron drawing his wand. "You're covered in soot. We need to clean off."

"Right," Said Harry drawing his own wand. They quickly cleaned each other off, listening to the sound of pounding coming louder and louder from the other side of the door.

"Harry! Harry! Open up! I know you and Ron are planning something!" Hermione said.

"Harry! You open up this door right now!" Ginny yelled.

"Alright, alright. Hold on."

The pounding stopped and Harry unlocked the door. Hermione and Ginny were standing on the other side. Both of them had their wands out, and Ginny looked quite ready to use hers.

"Ginny, it's alright. You can put your wand away." Harry said with a nervous smile.

The two young ladies entered the office. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You two were locked in here for an awful long time, and I could have sworn I heard what sounded like two people coming out of the fire place."

Hermione said glancing at the roaring fire. There was soot and some smoking cinders on the floor that Harry and Ron had tracked out of the fire. Smiling at the evidence, Hermione asked; "What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing." Harry said trying to repress a grin. He was caught and he knew it.

"Nothing? Then why is there soot all over your floor? And why is Ron coming out of your sleeping chamber." Asked Ginny. The look on her face was serious. She was daring him with her eyes to keep denying what he was doing.

"Fine, if you must know; Ron and I stepped out for a little bit this evening."

"But Harry! That's really dangerous!" Hermione said.

"What were you doing?" asked Ginny.

"And why did you ask those second years to mess up our rooms?" asked Hermione. "Oh please Ron," Hermione said at the look on Ron's face, "If you want to pay someone to do something and keep their mouths shut, I suggest that you give them more than two galleons apiece for the job!"

"Which brings me back to my question," Ginny said. "What were you doing?"

"Shopping." Harry said.

"Shopping? Now? What...?" Hermione stammered. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it.

"Shopping," Ron said with conviction, now stepping forward.

"What were you shopping for?" asked Ginny, though her expression said she knew.

"Christmas. I didn't get everything I needed in Hogsmeade. So I stepped out for a bit."

"But Harry! You can't do that! That's really, really, dangerous." Hermione repeated.

"Hermione, I am a teacher. You read the letter I got before start of term. Teachers are allowed off school grounds. I don't need to wait for a Hogsmeade weekend."

"But Harry," Hermione started.

"Hermione, please." Harry interrupted her. "If you must know, Ron and I made a quick trip to Diagon Alley. We went to the joke shop for a bit and saw George. We only just got back." It was the truth. Mostly anyway.

"Why was it so important that you go tonight?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Because when we leave tomorrow, I don't know that I'll want to go anywhere once we get to Grimmauld Place."

Hermione started to argue, but seemed to catch her tongue at the last second. It probably had something to do with the kiss Ron was planting on her.

The next day came early. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all left from Harry's office for Grimmauld Place. Everyone was loaded down with piles of wrapped gifts.

As each one stepped from the fireplace at number twelve Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley helped them out of the fire and assisted them to make sure none of their gifts were dropped. Harry was the last one through.

Once everyone had come through the fireplace and cleaned up, Mrs. Weasley gave everyone hugs and kisses. Even though they had just eaten a small breakfast at the castle, she sat them down immediately and fed them again. Bacon and Ham, Eggs and potatoes, tarts and rolls. It was during the meal that she made known some unexpected news.

"Hermione, I've received an owl from your mother and father,"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "My parents sent you an owl?"

"Well, it was in response to an owl I sent to them, but yes. I've received an owl from them. They've asked me to tell you and Ron to postpone your arrival home by a day or two. Apparently they have some plans and need some time to make things ready."

Hermione looked thoroughly confused. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione and her confusion. "I don't know dear, they didn't say. I'm sorry. I'm sure it must be wonderful whatever it is."

"Okay," Hermione said. "At least we'll all have some time to spend together, right?"

"Sure," Ron reassured her. "Maybe we can go and visit George. Or Bill and Fleur, we've not been to see them in awhile. I'm sure Fleur would like the company."

"Maybe." was all Hermione could say. Harry was watching her, trying to discern why she looked a little worried. Of course this would be her first Christmas bringing Ron home with her. He supposed that would be enough to make Hermione nervous. Then he remembered the fact that Ron had an engagement ring wrapped up to give to her. He smiled at the thought of what her face would look like when she opened that gift. It was at that moment that Harry's thoughts drifted to Ginny, and what her face would look like when he presented her his gift on Christmas morning. Or maybe Christmas evening over a quiet cup of cocoa? Harry smiled at the thought.

The day was spent quietly enjoying time together. Ron, who was quickly getting a reputation in the school as a master chess player, challenged Harry, Hermione, and Ginny in turn to games of Wizard's Chess. They all lost spectacularly, Hermione lasting the longest and nearly taking Ron's king after an exhausting game that lasted almost an hour.

Harry and Ginny went to find a private place where they could just be together. They ended up in the attic where Sirius had kept Buckbeak just a few years ago. The room was dark except for the light coming in through the window. Harry sat down near the window and Ginny sat down next to him. She snuggled in close and intertwined her hands with Harry's. They just sat together holding hands and simply enjoying each other's company.

Harry noticed that both of their rings were glowing brightly. He felt wonderful. He was relaxed, not having school for three weeks. He had the woman he loved and what felt for now like all the time in the world to spend with her. He was content. Then Ginny interrupted Harry's thoughts; "Harry?" she asked.

"Hmmm...?" Harry said quietly. He was losing himself in her hair. It was one of his favorite features about her. It was long, soft, and luxuriant and smelled like nothing else.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Ginny asked.

It took Harry a minute to realize that she was talking to him. Really talking to him. "Sure I do."

"What comes to your mind when you think about the future?" she wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

He caught on at that moment. Ginny wasn't just making idle conversation.

"Do you mean to I think about our future? You and me together?"

Harry could see some color enter Ginny's cheeks and realized that this was something that she'd spent some time thinking about.

"Maybe." she said in a very quiet voice.

"I think about it Ginny. I think about it a lot." Harry ventured.

"Do you?" she wondered.

"More than you might think." Then feeling curious, Harry asked: "What about you? Do you think about a future together?"

"Yes. I think about it." Ginny's voice sounded a little unsure.

"What do you think about?"

"Well, you've made no secret that you want to be an Auror..."

"That's true. I'm in training even now for that very thing. You know that. What about you though? What do you want to do?"

"Would you laugh at me if I told you I wanted to play Quidditch? You know, like for a professional team?"

"No, I think you'd be very good at it. But I don't understand. What does that have to do with our future together?"

"Well, I was thinking. Wouldn't it be hard? You being an Auror, me being on a Professional Quidditch team?"

"I'm sure it would. But I think we could make it work. I know I would do everything I could to make it work." Harry said.

"Do you think we could make it work? Really make it work?"

Harry wondered what Ginny was getting at. "Yes, I do. Why, don't you?"

"I want it to. I'm afraid it won't though, and after everything we've been through together...I want it to work. I'm afraid that with you doing your job and me doing mine that things won't work out. Harry, I really don't want to lose you."

Harry thought about what Ginny was saying. He thought long and hard about it, and knew that more than anything he ever wanted in his life; he wanted a life with Ginny in it. He knew that any kind of life without Ginny was a life he didn't want to have. His stomach felt sick at the thought of it. He wasn't about to let her go if he could help it.

"Ginny, look. I told you last summer, I wasn't going anywhere you couldn't be. I meant that. I really did. It wasn't something I was just saying." Harry sighed. He took a deep breath, "You know something Ginerva Weasley? You're the only person I've ever said I love you to. The only one. My parents were dead before I could talk. It really wasn't something I could say when I lived with the Dursley's. Do you have any idea how much it means to me that I can say that to you? I mean it Ginny, I love you."

Harry sat back and gave Ginny a minute to think over what he'd just said to her. He was really glad he purchased the gift he did for her. If nothing else the conversation he was having proved it was the right thing to do. The right choice to make.

For her part, Ginny seemed to be deep in thought. Harry watched her as she chewed softly on her lower lip. He saw her eyes begin to glisten, and she whispered, "Really? Only me?"

"Only you, Ginny. Only you." He answered in the same soft whisper.

Ginny turned around and her lips found Harry's. Her arms wound their way around his neck and she pulled him in close. There was a depth of emotion to their kiss that Harry had not really experienced before. She knew him. She understood him. She accepted him. She loved him. That was all Harry needed.

That evening dinner was a quiet affair. Ron and Hermione were all smiles for each other. They held hands and talked to each other in quiet whispers. Harry and Ginny weren't much different, except for maybe a little more reserved. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled tolerantly at the group. One could tell from their expressions that they well remembered what it was like to be that age.

Kreacher was happily going about the task of making the meal and making sure that everyone had their fill. The atmosphere was festive and joyful. There were Christmas colored candles floating in the air, and streamers and tinsel decorated the dining room. The old wizarding wireless set was tuned to play music softly in the background. It was a nice evening.

When the night was coming to a close, Harry and Ron were making their way up to the room they shared. Hermione and Ginny could be heard whispering and giggling a few steps behind them. Harry knew that they were enjoying a little girl time together that was sometimes difficult to have at school.

Ron was talking to him about his upcoming holiday with Hermione's parents. "I don't know what I'm more nervous about, giving Hermione her present or her parents' reaction to it."

"I don't know, mate. Why are you nervous about giving Hermione your gift?" Harry asked.

"Well, what if she says no?" Ron said fearfully.

"She's not going to say no, Ron. You know that."

"Yeah but say she does? What do I do then?" Ron asked.

"Then you pick up the pieces and move on. At least then you'll know. But Ron, you know as well as I do that Hermione is not going to say no to you. I'd bet my Firebolt on it."

That seemed to mollify Ron. He was quiet for a minute as they entered their room. As they were putting their pajamas on, Ron whispered; "What about you?"

"What about me?" Harry wanted to know.

"Are you still planning to, you know, give Ginny your ring?"

"Yeah, probably. Why wouldn't I?"

"Aren't you nervous? What if she says no?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. I don't know what I'd do. Not after everything we've done. You know?"

"Yeah. We'll know soon enough won't we."

"Sure." Harry said with more certainty than he felt. He really hoped that Ginny said yes. He'd spent a lot of time already thinking what life with her would be like. Would they have kids? What their kids might look like. Would they have his eyes? Her hair? One thing that Harry had concluded was that now that things had been finished with Voldemort, he wanted to get his life started. And he wanted that life to be with Ginny. There was just a small matter of chasing down the remaining Death Eaters first.

Harry looked down at his left hand. His ring was glowing. He realized that ever since he'd given Ginny the ring she wore, and had put on its twin himself, that the glowing never stopped. It might vary in how bright it was but it never stopped. The feeling that she thought about him as much as she did, constantly in one way or another, overwhelmed him. He'd never had someone to love before. He'd never been in love himself. Harry was glad the room was darkened. He didn't want Ron to see the tears that had come to his eyes.

Sleep was difficult in coming that night. Harry had so many things on his mind he couldn't sort them all out. His Auror training was going phenomenally well. McQuarrie was very happy with the progress that was being made, but as a result was driving Harry that much harder. Harry gladly accepted his new training assignments and gave them every ounce of energy he had. However when the holiday came around, he was very glad for the break.

The Holiday. Ron really seemed ready to take that step and propose. Harry was impressed and even mildly surprised. When it came to matters of love, Ron sometimes still seemed a little oblivious about things. But then what about Harry? He wasn't the one who had deliberately gone shopping for a ring. It was only because Ron wanted to shop for a ring that put Harry in Avarice's shop again. It was very serendipitous that she had just the ring that would be exactly right for Ginny. But it had been an impulse buy. Harry wasn't shopping for rings when he purchased it. Did that mean he wasn't ready to pop the question? It wasn't like he hadn't thought about his and Ginny's future together many times.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a floor board squeaking in the hall outside his room. A few seconds later another board down the hall squeaked softly. It was headed towards the stairs. Curious, Harry got up to follow. In total silence he got out of bed, and quietly made his way to the door of the bedroom. He opened it quickly and slipped outside into the hall. Then, stepping carefully on the balls of his feet he moved down the hallway on his own. Harry kept to the sides of the hall so as not to trip any of the squeaky boards. At the top of the steps he closed his eyes and listened carefully. There was the softest sound of a chair scraping in the kitchen. Harry decided he wanted to investigate.

He quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs. There was a soft light coming from beneath the door to the kitchen. He gently pushed on the door and peeked his head inside. There at the table was Mrs. Weasley. She was sitting a little slouched in a chair with what looked like a cup of hot tea held in her hands. She was staring into the depths of the crackling fire.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

Mrs. Weasley jumped a little at the sound of Harry's voice. Apparently she hadn't heard him enter. She looked around at him and he saw evidence of a lone tear that had recently traced its way down her cheek. Harry immediately felt like he'd interrupted something personal.

"Oh! Oh Harry, it's you." She smiled sadly up at him.

"I'm sorry; I suppose you want to be alone." Harry said backing out of the door way.

"No Harry, it's alright. You just caught me in a moment."

"I'm sorry." Harry said contritely.

"No need to be. Everyone feels down from time to time." She tried smiling again.

Harry himself tried smiling back. He really didn't know what to say.

"What's the matter Harry? Couldn't sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked with motherly concern. It wasn't the first time that Mrs. Weasley had given him a kindness such as this. It was just that with the lack of motherly kindness in Harry's life, it really registered every time she did. It made him wish all the more his own mother was still alive. He had the feeling she and Mrs. Weasley would have been alike in many ways. Harry just shook his head to answer her.

Patting the seat next to her, Mrs. Weasley said; "Why don't you come and sit next to me?"

Harry did as he was asked, taking the seat indicated. Mrs. Weasley immediately put an arm around Harry and pulling him in close. Harry felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"You know, I forget sometimes..." Mrs. Weasley began.

"Forget what?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, never you mind Harry. It's just an old woman's memories." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

Harry wondered what it was she was remembering. Her family had been through quite a lot in the last year. The loss of their home, not once but twice. The loss of friends. The loss of family. Harry missed Fred a lot. He couldn't imagine how much the Weasley's must be missing him. Ron never talked about it, but Harry knew he thought about it often. Enough to take a loan from George and work in the joke shop for a while. Ginny too would often stare off when he was holding her and Harry couldn't help but wonder how much her thoughts were pointed towards her brother.

"I remember the last time we were here for Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "I remember Fred and George, and you, and Ron, and Ginny all being here. And Sirius too. I forget sometimes with as much as we've lost, even now, that there is still so much worth fighting for."

"I'm sorry about Fred." Harry said. He'd never said that to anyone except maybe Ginny. But Harry suddenly felt like it needed saying. "He was always kind. He was a great laugh and didn't always like following all the rules, but he was always there. I don't know if I could have gotten through some of the stuff I did without him, and George, and Ron and Hermione of course."

"You've had your own losses too." Mrs. Weasley observed quietly.

"Yes." It was all Harry could say. He'd spent enough time thinking about his own losses. The worst of which, except for maybe Fred, was hanging on his wall in his sleeping chamber back at Hogwarts.

"You know it's our first Christmas without him..." Mrs. Weasley said her voice thick with emotion.

"I know." Harry was feeling horrible at the moment. But as much as the Weasley's had been there for him, he felt a distinct need to be there for them.

"He died fighting for what he believed in. He died fighting for everything that's right in this world. He did his part. There's some comfort in that I guess."

Harry felt his own tears begin to fall. Not just for Fred, but for Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Dumbledore and all the rest who'd fallen for the same reason. And that fight wasn't over yet. The toll had been especially high. "They all did." Harry whispered.

Harry didn't say anymore. He didn't need to. Mrs. Weasley seemed content to hold him and gently rock him back and forth. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his mother wouldn't have done the same.

It was very late when Harry finally got up to go to bed. He knew that Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to follow. She seemed to need some time to herself. Harry could respect that. He went quietly along the hallway, being careful not to trip any of the squeaky boards in the stairway of the floor of the hall. Then he came to the room Ginny shared with Hermione. He stopped on the other side and listened carefully. He smiled when he could hear the soft, regular sounds of two people breathing. Harry looked up and down the hallway and then decided to chance opening the door. And there she was. Ginny. Harry stood and watched her sleeping. You're safe tonight, Harry thought. No one can get you. No one will hurt you. You're safe my love.

The next morning dawned early. Harry was awake before anyone else except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He went downstairs and yawned hugely as he sat down again.

"Good Morning, Harry." said Mr. Weasley. "Sleep okay?"

"Alright I guess." Harry replied.

"Harry was kind enough to help me last night." Mrs. Weasley said with a grateful smile.

"Oh? With what?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled lovingly at her husband. "This and that. He was a dear. Came down and saw me being all emotional. He was very sweet."

"Missing Fred again Mollywobbles?"

Harry felt his cheeks go red at Mr. Weasley's use of his pet name for his wife.

"Just a little. It wasn't as bad this time. Harry helped a lot."

Mr. Weasley reached over and put a fatherly hand on Harry's arm. "That's our Harry. Always there to help the Weasley's."

Harry was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, but was saved by Hermione entering the kitchen. She looked a like she was having an easier time waking up than Harry was.

"Hello," Hermione said as she came in and sat down. "I think Ron and Ginny are having a bit of a lie in." she said. "I didn't want to wake them."

"Let them sleep. Goodness knows they probably need it." Mrs. Weasley said.

At that moment Kreacher came in and served breakfast. He set down toast, boiled eggs, and porridge. Harry noticed that he still wore Regulus' locket that Harry had given him. The house elf happily went about setting everyone's breakfast in front of them. Then he brought in a pot of both coffee and tea. Harry reached thankfully for the coffee.

"Late night?" Hermione asked Harry innocently.

"Yeah, a little." Harry replied. He began wondering if she knew he stood in the doorway of the room Hermione shared with Ginny, watching while they slept.

The group was eating a quiet breakfast and was nearly finished when first Ginny, and then several minutes later Ron came stumbling into the kitchen. Ginny sat down and rubbed her eyes before leaning over and giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning, love." She said happily.

"Morning," Harry said in reply. He chanced a quick glance at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were looking at the two of them with warm smiles on their faces.

"Oi, I'm tired. I could sleep all day." Ron said heavily. "Who knew that even now after all this time that school would take so much out of a bloke?"

"Well, I'm glad you decided not to spend all day in bed." Hermione said briskly. "Otherwise nothing would get done?"

Ron looked at Hermione guardedly, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted to visit George? Or Bill and Fleur, you know before we go to my parent's house." She answered briskly. Harry thought he could detect a little nervousness in Hermione's tone. He must have been right because when he looked back at Ginny he saw her turning her head, a knowing smile on her lips.

"What about you?" Harry asked. "Do you fancy going to see any of your brothers today?"

At this point Mrs. Weasley chimed in. "I suppose Bill and Fleur might be alright if you want to go to shell cottage. But I'm not sure I want you lot going to Diagon Alley right now. Things are still very dangerous there."

Ron looked ready to protest, but Ginny interrupted him. "Actually Harry, I thought you might like to go and visit Andromeda and little Teddy."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to brighten up considerably at this news. "I'm sure she'd love to see you, Harry. It's been ages since you saw them last."

Harry felt a little abashed. He'd kept in touch with owl post, and he did occasionally send the odd item for his God-son. "It'd be nice to see them I guess." he said.

"Great!" Ginny said brightly. She seemed happy and Harry wondered if she didn't have a reason for suggesting this. "I sent them an owl that we'd come visit over the Holiday, but I didn't say exactly when. I can't wait to see how big Teddy's getting."

The group finished breakfast quietly. Mr. Weasley left for work as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and a now awake Ron went upstairs to prepare for the day. While Harry and Ron were together in the room they shared, Harry looked at the door, then looked back at Ron. "Hey," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, curious.

Harry finished tying his trainers and then sat down on his bed. "You okay?"

"I guess so. Just tired. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than a little nervous about going to see Hermione's parents again tomorrow." Ron said looking apprehensive.

Harry smiled at his friend. "It'll be alright. I think you'll be surprised."

"I hope so. I know the last time we saw them they were okay..." Ron observed.

"Well, they did just watch their daughter get the Order of Merlin. Those aren't handed out everyday. I'm sure even as muggles they must recognize that."

Ron gave Harry a fearful look. Harry continued, "My point is that you were up there too Ron. They saw you get your award. To be recognized like that with the highest award our kind has to offer says something special about you. They have to realize that. Give them a chance to see you with Hermione. To watch the two of you together, and see how right you are for each other. They'll come around."

"What if they don't though?" Harry could tell by the way Ron asked that question, that this was really weighing heavily on his mind.

"Then they don't. But you'll know, and more importantly Hermione will know that you tried. She can't ask any more of you than that."

Ron sighed heavily. Harry knew that his friend was deeply worried over everything. He also knew that once it was all said and done, things would turn out much better than Ron thought they would.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It wasn't much later that morning when Harry, taking Ginny along by side-along apparition, left for the home of Andromeda Tonks. They took with them the gifts Harry had for them. They arrived on the meadow near the home and then walked happily and quietly up to the door. It was Andromeda's house elf who answered the door.

"You is here to see Miss Madam Tonks?" the elf asked.

"Yes please," Harry said. Ginny was holding Harry's arm and smiled down at the elf.

The elf looked like most of her kind with her short stature and bat like ears. Her nose was rather pug-like and reminded Harry of pictures he'd seen of pug dogs and cats that looked like their faces were smashed in. This elf, instead of wearing a loin cloth or filthy sack, was dressed in what looked like an old pillow case that had a simple rope belt. There was a slit in the top for her head, and one on each side for her arms. The outfit hung down to just below the elf's knees.

"What's your name?" Harry asked kindly.

"Logee sir. Who should Logee say is calling for Miss Madam Tonks sir?" The elf said bowing them in.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Ginny announced.

The elf stopped and did a double take. "You is Harry Potter? You is a good man!" The elf bowed low to Harry making him very uncomfortable.

"Hello," Harry said offering Logee his hand. Logee looked like she was going to faint.

"Logee heard tell of Harry Potter's kindness from Dobby and Winky! Logee has heard Miss Madam Tonks say very nice things about the Great Harry Potter, he who has stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Logee bowed again. "Logee is very happy to meet Harry Potter."

Ginny seemed to be getting quite a kick out of Harry's discomfort. Harry knew without looking at her that she'd be telling the family of this event over dinner that night.

"Mister Harry Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley may sit and wait in the drawing room. Logee will go and fetch Miss Madam Tonks. Logee is a good elf she is!"

Harry and Ginny went to sit in the drawing room while Logee disappeared to go find Andromeda Tonks. It was only a couple of minutes before the woman walked in, carrying baby Teddy.

"Harry, Ginny! What a pleasant surprise!" Andromeda exclaimed happily.

Harry and Ginny stood up and hugged Andromeda who then promptly placed Teddy into Harry's arms. Harry, who was only uncomfortable for a minute, sat back down and held Teddy. Staring into the baby's face Harry was amazed to see his hair, what there was of it, change colors. At first it went from brown to a bright yellow blonde, to fiery red, to cobalt blue and then shifted again.

"He seems to do that when he dreams. Nymphadora used to do that too." Andromeda observed with a sad smile.

"How have you been, Ginny?" Andromeda asked. The two women; one young, one older, sat quietly and talked and got reacquainted while Harry contented himself with looking in wonder at his god-son.

When Harry looked up every now and again, he would catch every so often either Andromeda, or Ginny, or sometimes both of them watching him. They would smile at Harry when he caught them and return to their conversation.

When Harry was ready to pass Teddy along Ginny took him so that Harry and Andromeda could catch up. Harry found that while he could hold a conversation with Andromeda, his eyes kept wandering over to watch Ginny smile and coo at the baby. Every time he looked at her holding him he felt a sense of longing. He so wanted that to be their baby she was holding. He found he wanted it to be in their own house he was spending Christmas. His vision however wasn't of the house in Grimmauld Place but of the house his parents had in Godric's Hollow. The one that had been passed down to him.

The young couple didn't stay overly long. They caught up on how Teddy was doing. How Andromeda was doing and how the holiday was shaping up for her. Harry learned that Andromeda Tonks was going to spend the Holiday with her sister and her family. It was the first time that Narcissa Malfoy had shown any interest in her in more than twenty years.

That reminded Harry of his gifts. He and Ginny together gave Andromeda some fudge and figgy pudding that Kreacher had made. Then Harry gave Andromeda a gift of his own for her and later for Teddy. It was a coin. A fake galleon. He'd had Hermione charm it with a Protean charm so that if Andromeda needed to contact Harry in an emergency she could. Later, when Teddy was older, the galleon could be passed on to him. When Andromeda accepted the gift with a raised eyebrow, Harry merely explained that it was a lot faster way to communicate than by owl post if something urgent came up.

The couple was taking their leave, waving goodbye to Andromeda and Teddy. Harry was going to miss the baby. He had smiled happily when he saw how much Teddy enjoyed that enchanted child's wand Harry had given him. Andromeda even commented that there were a few times it had come in very handy for her.

They were on their way out to the gate where they were to apparate back to home to Grimmauld Place when Harry had an idea. He had been thinking a lot about Ginny and himself as a couple. Watching Ginny holding Teddy and thinking about what their life could be like in a place of their own. After tossing the idea around in his head for a few minutes he finally decided to ask; "Ginny, do you fancy the idea of a little detour before we head back home?"

"What kind of detour?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Well, its a bit of a surprise really. Something I've been meaning to show you."

Ginny studied Harry's face for a minute. "Sure Harry, I'll go with you."

"Great! Thanks!" And together they apparated out of the yard of Andromeda Tonks.

The look of surprise on Ginny's face when the couple Apparated into the small snow covered cemetery at Godric's Hollow was something that made Harry smile. "Where are we?" she asked looking around at the quiet little graveyard her eyes wide. The snow blanketed the ground in an untouched carpet. Not even the tracks of birds could be seen.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry said quietly.

It took Ginny only a second to realize where Harry had really taken her. Her eyes opened in surprise. "Godric's Hollow?" she whispered.

"Yes, Godric's Hollow. Come on, I want to show you something." Harry said taking Ginny by the hand. He led her slowly over to a grave marker. Even though he'd only been there twice before, Harry knew precisely where this particular grave marker was located. It was the one that belonged to his parents. He knelt down, brushed the snow away and placed his fingers on the headstone.

Harry didn't know why, but he wanted Ginny to see this. He wanted her to be here. If she was going to be a part of his life, she needed to be a part of all of it. Which included this. He felt her hand gently being placed on his shoulder. Then she too knelt down and softly reached out and touched the headstone. Her fingers slowly traced the names written on there.

"You miss them, don't you." It was a statement of fact. Not a question.

"I never really knew them. The only example of them I've seen is what's been borrowed from other people's memories, photos, the portraits on my wall, and of course that night when I died." Harry took a deep breath and let it out. He stood back up but continued starting at the twin graves in front of him. "But yes, I miss them. I'm angry that they were stolen from me when I was so young. I would love to introduce you to them and have them get to know you. I bet my mom would like you. I bet she would have liked you a lot."

Ginny stood up and took Harry in her arms. She held him close and Harry returned the gesture of affection. He knew that she appreciated what it was that he was trying to show her. After a moment Harry then took Ginny's hand again and led her out of the graveyard and down a side street. Trudging through the drifts of snow together. He knew where he was going, but wasn't in any real hurry to get there. He was content to just enjoy the time with Ginny and share this part of his life with her.

They walked together hand in hand quietly for a short time, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Harry spoke again. "It's been almost a year exactly since the first time I was here. Hermione and I came. This is where You-Know-Who's snake tried to kill me. He had killed Bathilda Bagshot, and the snake was impersonating her to lure me in so the Dark Lord could come and get me. It didn't work out so well." Harry said with a humorless chuckle. "I've been here once since then. Hermione and I came right after the Battle. We visited my parent's house. That's where I found the jewelry box that had some of my mother's jewelry in it. That necklace you wear, what I gave your mom, and a few other things besides." They came around a bend in the road and there before them stood the wreck of what was once the Potter home.

"I know that you've been here once before." Harry said in a low monotone. "That night this last summer. But I wanted to bring you here. Just you and me."

They stood together side by side and looked at the snow covered house. There were no tracks leading up the drive. All traces of previous visits had been erased by the recent snows. It was still coming down though not as heavily as before. The snowfall and lack of people out on the streets lent an image of peace and tranquility to the scene before them.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and he put one arm over her shoulder. They stood there together quietly looking at the house. "This house is mine you know." Harry said breaking the quiet. "It was passed down to me upon my seventeenth birthday."

"What are you going to do with it?" Ginny wondered.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what it would take but I've thought about fixing it up and rebuilding it. I think it would be a nice place to call home." Harry chanced a sidelong glance at Ginny. She was looking up at the home. Her eyes seemed particularly drawn to the part of the house where Voldemort had tried to kill Harry and had only succeeded in killing his parents. She didn't respond, at least not right away. Harry was hoping for a response but knew that she might need a minute.

It wasn't a proposal. It wasn't even an offer really. More than anything else, what Harry really wanted was her opinion on the house. When she still didn't respond, Harry couldn't resist asking; "What do you think?"

Ginny still stood and looked up at the house. It had been a nice home, and would have had room for several children. It was clear that renovating the house and yard would take a lot of work. Just because it had been a nice home didn't mean it couldn't be one again. "It could be a nice home." She finally agreed. "It would take a lot of work." She sounded skeptical.

Harry turned back to the home. He was felling a little disheartened. He tried to see the home through the perspective of someone seeing it for the first time. Then he realized that given what had happened in this house, Ginny may not want to live in it. It might make her uncomfortable. Then another thought occurred to Harry. One that made sense given all of their recent discussions of the future. One that filled the pit of his stomach with lead. What if she didn't want to marry him? It was a thought that Harry found he couldn't bare thinking about.

They stood there together for another minute looking at the house. Finally Harry couldn't stand it anymore. The cold he felt in his heart matched the cold in the air outside. "Come on," He said quietly. "We should probably be getting back. It's getting late and I'm sure your mom might be starting to worry."

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked. She looked at him concernedly.

"Fine. Just been a day full of memories I guess." Harry replied.

"Let's get home then. Maybe Kreacher can make up some of that hot cocoa of his." Ginny said taking Harry by the arm.

"Sure, anything you want." Harry said.

They walked over to a secluded spot in the lane and Harry apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. They went into the house. They took off their traveling cloaks and removed their snow covered shoes. The two started walking towards the kitchen, but Harry excused himself. He left a very confused looking Ginny at the door to the kitchen when he said that he wanted to go upstairs and change into warmer clothes.

Harry did indeed go upstairs to change clothes. Then instead of going downstairs he went on up to the attic. The same place where he and Ginny had been just the evening before. He wanted time alone to think. And by doing this, he was keeping his promise that he made to Kingsley and everyone that he wouldn't run off again.

A few hours later Hermione entered the attic. She had a look of concern on her face. "Harry?" She asked.

"In here." Harry said quietly.

"Are you alright? Ginny said you two went to Godric's Hollow, and that when you came back you kind of disappeared." Hermione said. Harry knew his friend was concerned. "You should know that Molly is not especially happy with your detour to Godric's Hollow by the way. It wasn't part of your planned trip. What if something had happened?"

"I'll apologize. It was just something we did on a whim." Harry said in a monotone.

Hermione scrutinized Harry carefully. She seemed to realize something because she sat down right next to him on the floor of the attic. She then put her arm around Harry's neck and he laid his head on her shoulder. "What is it Harry? What's bothering you?" she asked. Then before he could respond she added, "And don't tell me it's nothing either. It's been a long time since I've seen you like this."

"Don't worry, I won't go running off again." Harry said. It was a poor attempt at humor and he knew it. Hermione let it go.

"Did you and Ginny have a fight?" She asked. "I didn't get that impression from Ginny, but on seeing you I have to wonder."

"No, we didn't have any fight." Harry said. He was really feeling down. Then he decided something. Hermione was his best friend. Like Ron, they had been through a lot together. So much that they shared a bond that people outside of family rarely share. "I love her Hermione."

"I know that. Anyone that sees the two of you together would know that." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, but he knew he had to get what he was thinking and feeling off of his chest. If there was anyone in his life who would understand him and not judge him for his thoughts and feelings, it was Hermione. It was part of that bond that they shared.

"What I mean is, I really love her. As in I want to make her a part of my life. You know...permanently."

It only took Hermione a moment to realize what Harry was talking about. "Oh? Oh! Permanent, as in marriage?"

Harry nodded. "As in marriage." Harry took the ring he'd purchased from Avarice just a couple days before from out of his pocket. He'd grabbed it from his room when he changed clothes, but couldn't bring himself to look at it. He held it in his hand for a moment, and then handed the box to Hermione. She carefully removed the box from his hand and then opened it. He heard as much as felt her sudden gasp as she looked at the ring.

"Harry! It's beautiful! She's going to absolutely love it!" Hermione squealed softly.

"I'm not sure I should give it to her." Harry said.

"Why not? Harry, did something happen when you went to see Teddy today? Or in Godric's Hollow?"

"No. That's just it. Nothing happened." Harry sighed heavily. He felt like his insides had been removed and dragged over a very rough road before being put back in place again. "I was watching her hold baby Teddy, and it looked so natural to see her holding a baby in her arms. It was easy to imagine that she was holding our baby. That we were in our house. That's why I took her to Godric's Hollow. I showed her the grave of my parents, and then took her to see the house. I asked her if she thought it would make a nice home. She didn't seem to think it would."

"Did she say so?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Not really. She agreed with me that it would take a lot of work. I rather got the impression that she was only answering my question, not necessarily seeing it as a home that she could live in."

"You got the impression. You mean you didn't ask her?" Hermione asked with that patient tone that Harry knew so well.

"No. But I don't think she found the idea very appealing."

"Harry, did you ever stop to think that maybe Ginny was feeling overwhelmed?"

"No. Not really." Harry said guiltily.

"Well, there's only one way to find out really. You'll just have to ask her."

"I think I'd rather face a dementor right now." Harry said quietly.

Hermione leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Harry, I love you. I really do. And it's because I love you I can say this; sometimes you are your own worst enemy."

Harry thought for a moment about what Hermione had just said. "What do you mean?" He asked, though he had a hunch he knew.

"It's just that you're up here stewing over what might be rather than concentrating on what you know to be. You know you love Ginny. You know she loves you. You know that you two most likely have a long and happy future together, but rather than trying to find out for sure, you're up here feeling sorry for yourself instead of doing your best to find out." Harry knew Hermione was right. He was busy feeling sorry for himself instead of spending what time he could with Ginny. They were both here, now, together in this house. It was a waste of an opportunity to spend every moment he could together with her.

However it was nice to have some time with Hermione too. She really was a very good friend to him. Harry snuggled in a little closer and felt even more affectionate warmth for his best friend. "Thanks Hermione. I needed that."

Taking Harry's hand in both of hers, Hermione held it close. "You're my best friend Harry." She said.

"What about you and Ron?" Harry asked her. She had been there for him, Harry felt it was his turn to return the favor. However at the moment she didn't seem as inclined to share her feelings on that topic.

"Ronald will come around when he has a mind to. I just don't know if his mind is there right now." Hermione said with what seemed like more patience than she actually felt.

"Give it time. I'm sure things will work out." Harry said. He smiled at the thought that downstairs was Ron's ring for Hermione. Won't she be surprised when she gets that ring in just a few days time. "You know he really loves you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I just think he sometimes lacks the confidence to really show it."

"I'm sure he'll come around. He always does." Harry said confidently.

Hermione smiled at Harry's comment, but didn't respond. Instead they sat together sharing a few quiet minutes comfortable in each other's presence.

It was only a little later that Harry and Hermione came down from the attic. Ron met them outside of the room he shared with Harry. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"It is." Harry said happily. The three friends went downstairs to the kitchen where Ginny sat at the table watching her mother and Kreacher busily making dinner.

She looked up at the three friends as they entered the kitchen and took seats near her. Harry chose a seat right next to Ginny, and she reached over and took his hand.

"What's the deal?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just needed some time to think." Harry said with a smile.

"And?" Ginny asked.

Before Harry could respond though, Mrs. Weasley turned around and confronted him. "Harry, what were you thinking going to Godric's Hollow today?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I just felt like I needed to go. It's Christmas and all and I wanted to show Ginny my parent's grave." Harry apologized.

Mrs. Weasley's face went from concerned irritation to one of being deeply touched. "Of course. I'm sorry Harry; I should have realized how important this must be for you. I'm sure you must wish they were here." She came over and gave him a hug. "I just wish I'd have known where you were going."

"I would have told you if I knew myself. I only just thought of going as we were leaving Andromeda's place."

"See Mom? That's what I told you." Ginny said looking exasperated. "She wouldn't believe me."

"Yes, well, I guess you were right after all." Mrs. Weasley said as she turned back towards making dinner. It smelled like it was going to be wonderful.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and leaned in close to ask her a question. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. You're the one who decided he needed time to think." She said. Harry caught a note of irritation in her tone. He couldn't blame her for being a little upset with him.

"Well, let's talk about that." Harry said. "Come on." He said standing up. He took Ginny to the living room and they sat together on a sofa. Ginny quietly went with him, curious to see what it was that Harry would have to say.

"Thanks for going with me to Godric's Hollow today," Harry said by way of beginning.

"Sure." Ginny replied. She smiled uncertainly at him. Harry realized he really did owe her an explanation.

"An idea came to mind while we were visiting with Andromeda and Teddy. I wanted to take you to Godric's Hollow to kind of get your take on it. You know how we've kind of talked about the future?"

Ginny cautiously nodded her head. "Yes..."

"Well I was thinking, if we're going to have a future together, we're going to need a place to live. You know a place to make a home." Harry went on. He was watching Ginny very carefully. She seemed willing to hear him out and he took that as a positive sign.

"You want to live there?" Ginny asked him.

"Someday, maybe. Yeah." Harry said.

"With me."

"Yes. I want us to be together."

Harry thought that maybe she wasn't very fond of the idea, and was starting to feel a little let down when suddenly Ginny was in his lap and she was kissing him firmly. Before Harry realized it, her arms were wrapped tightly around him and she was holding him close. They spent many happy minutes holding each other and kissing deeply, passionately, and with real affection. Harry couldn't have been happier.

The next morning was the day that Ron and Hermione were scheduled to leave for Hermione's parent's home. They were both beside themselves with nerves. Harry couldn't help but smile as they bustled about trying to make sure they had everything they wanted to take with them. Then it was time to go.

Mr. Weasley had fixed up with the Ministry of Magic so that the Granger home could be hooked up to the Floo network for the duration of the Christmas Holiday. It wasn't all that unusual a request and it was easy enough to do. The nervous couple was given hugs good-bye, and Harry made sure to whisper to a very nervous Ron good luck with his proposal. Ron looked at him and nodded. Harry thought he looked like he wanted to be sick.

Harry had to admit he was a little nervous for his friend. It couldn't be easy what Ron was doing, and he had to admire him for having it in him to do it. Harry had to wonder how well he would do if his and Ron's positions were reversed. He had to admit Ron was holding up well.

First Hermione and then Ron took a pinch of the Floo powder and tossed it into the flames of the fire. The fire surged green and they stepped into the flames. Clearly enunciating their destination they disappeared. And then they were gone. Mr. Weasley left for work and that left Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley alone.

"Do you two have any special plans for today?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny looked at Harry who shook his head. "No," she answered. "Not at the moment."

"Do you mind if I go visit Bill and Fleur? Did you want to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I think Harry and I are going to stay home today." Ginny said. Harry smiled at the look on Ginny's face. Clearly she was happily anticipating some uninterrupted time together.

"Would you mind picking up around the house a bit while I'm gone? There really isn't that much to do with Kreacher around." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure, no problem." Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley came and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, dear." She then kissed Ginny on the cheek and went upstairs to get ready to go.

While Mrs. Weasley was bustling around upstairs getting herself ready to go, Harry and Ginny worked companionably together getting the house picked up. Now that they were both overage, there was no restriction on using magic. It wasn't long before the home was looking spotless enough that even Aunt Petunia would be comfortable there.

Then Mrs. Weasley was off to see Bill and Fleur. She wasn't gone five minutes before Harry found Ginny in his arms. She was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. Her lips found his quickly and Harry felt the familiar swoop in his stomach. It was the one he felt every time Ginny kissed him, held him, or when he knew she was thinking of him. He loved her. He loved the feelings she generated in him. They spent most of the rest of that day locked in each other's arms. There was no place that Harry would rather be.

It was a nice day all around and still two days before Christmas. Harry was content. His Christmas shopping was done, and that evening they'd received an owl from Ron and Hermione saying that things were going well. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was happy to see her and seemed to be very happy living with Hermione's parents.

That evening Harry lay in his room. It was strange having it to himself again. In just two days time he'd gotten re-used to having Ron as a roommate. It was kind of odd not having Ron there with them. Harry realized that it was his second Christmas since meeting Ron that they weren't spending it together. The really interesting part of that thought was that Harry was with Ron's family while Ron was with Hermione's. Harry was thankful though. Thankful that they both had somewhere to go where they were welcome and could be with those they loved.

He drifted off to sleep thinking of those things. He was half expecting Ginny to come and join him. His last waking thoughts were of her. Harry almost thought he was dreaming when he felt a sudden weight on his bed next to him. Then he felt her lips on his. Searching at first, and then demanding. There was a heat to the kissing. A passion, a longing in the kissing such that he'd not experienced before. Harry felt himself giving in to it. He felt arms around him and then hair drifting in his face. Harry inhaled deeply.

Then he inhaled again. The smell was wrong. This wasn't Ginny on him, kissing him. Harry felt himself rising to a full state of wakefulness when light suddenly appeared in the room. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Even before Harry opened his eyes to see, he knew. Without a shadow of a doubt that the owner of the voice was Ginny. He opened his eyes to find Hermione straddling him. Just as she leaned forward for another passionate kiss. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Harry! I Love you Harry! Harry you're mine!"

Harry had a devil of a time trying to extract himself out from under Hermione and her advances. He looked to see if he could get Ginny's help, but she was gone. Harry was trying again on his own when he heard different footsteps and then, "What the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

Harry closed his eyes. It was Ron. Harry finally managed to extract himself from under Hermione just as she reached out and pulled him down on top of her. She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. There was a noise like someone trying to come and help. Harry was immensely thankful until he felt something hard smash into his face and he saw a bright light and then stars.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST MATE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO GINNY!" Ron yelled. And then Harry heard him run out of the room.

Harry managed to extract himself from Hermione again. He felt blood coming from his nose. Hermione started trying to follow Harry. Harry grabbed up his wand and pointed it at her. "_Patrificus Totalus_!" And Hermione froze in place, arms locked at her side and laying as rigid as a board.

"HARRY?" came now the shocked voice of Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was right behind her. He could see the looks of shock and betrayal in their eyes. It was the betrayal that hurt the most.

"Wait! I can explain." I think Harry thought to himself.

"This had better be good." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry noticed she had her wand in her hand.

"I was lying in bed going to sleep. The next thing I know I'm waking up and Hermione is on top of me, kissing me. She's never done anything like that before. Ever. We've only ever been friends and that's all. I know she loves Ron. In fact we talked about that very thing just the other day. I think she's under the Imperious Curse."

"Very likely." Said Mrs. Weasley. She looked ready to use her wand. Mr. Weasley looked devastated by what he'd seen, but also like he was more willing to listen to what Harry had to say.

"How could she have been put under the curse?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry thought about it. Mr. Weasley was right. Unless they went somewhere during the evening and crossed a Death Eater who could have used the curse, there was no way it could have happened. How then? Harry thought very hard about the entire situation. Then something occurred to him. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He left. He was right behind Ginny."

"I need to talk to him, get this sorted out." Harry said looking for his clothes. He quickly got dressed again explaining as he went. "Remember in our sixth year how Ron ate some candies that had been meant for me? It was when he got poisoned. Ramilda vane gave me a box of candies filled with a love potion. Ron ate them by mistake. Professor Slughorn was able to sort him out and all. Hermione is acting now just like Ron did then." Harry thought some more. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before? That day in Hogsmeade! The owner of the candy shop being so insistent that Ron buy a particular box of candy! It made sense. "When we were on our last trip to Hogsmeade, Ron bought a box of candy there for Hermione to give to her for Christmas. I bet he gave her that gift a little early! I've got to find him!"

"Why does that have anything to do with this?" Mrs. Weasley asked gesturing at Hermione lying frozen on the bed. Even now her eyes were following Harry's every move.

"The owner of the candy shop was acting funny when we were there. He could have been under the Imperious Curse to get that box of candy to Ron. It makes sense. That was the same day that we met up with those Death Eaters there." Harry remembered it very well. It was also the same day that the one Death Eater, the one who seemed to be the leader, made it clear that before he killed Harry he would do everything he could to hurt him first. This certainly counted in that department.

"Harry, they left. Both he and Ginny went running out the door. That's what brought us up here." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley was still looking daggers at Harry, but she no longer looked quite as ready to use her wand on him.

"Look, I love Ginny. I really do. I would never do anything to hurt her. Especially not something like this." Harry said to them both. "I've got to go after them."

"We're coming with you." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you want to come with me, I can't stop you. But I really feel like this is something I have to do alone. I owe it to Ron. I owe it to Ginny. I have to set things right."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was going to argue the issue, but Mr. Weasley intervened. "Molly. They're not kids anymore. We have to give them a chance to work this out on their own." Then he turned towards Harry. "Harry, I know you understand this, but I have to say this to you. It is not safe out there. I know you know this after the attack on George and you and Ginny and everything that happened this last summer. Please, be careful."

"I will." Harry turned to go, then stopped and looked at Hermione still frozen on the bed. He turned and withdrew his wand. He muttered under his breath and gave it a flick towards the window. A silvery ball of light erupted from Harry's wand and flew through the window out into the night. At the inquisitive looks of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry explained: "I just sent an urgent request to Professor Slughorn. I've asked him for some of the same antidote that we gave Ron that night two years ago. If I'm right, and I'm sure I am, Hermione will be okay as soon as she takes it. Then she can help sort all of this out too."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Be careful Harry. Those are my children out there. You are too. In all the ways that count. I need you all to come home. Please Harry, bring them back to me."

"I know." Harry said. "I will."

He picked up his traveling cloak and then grabbed a pouch with an undetectable extension charm. Inside it he stowed some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and a vial of Instant Animagus. This one was for turning into a dog. If Harry had to run, then doing so as a dog would give him the best chance to be both fast and unobtrusive. Harry then left Grimmauld Place and walked out into the night.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The first thing Harry noticed when he stepped outside was how cold it was. Instantly the frigid air assailed him causing him to draw his cloak tighter around himself. The second thing Harry noticed was the footprints. Two sets of them. They were easy enough to follow even now. The snow that had fallen all day had stopped for however briefly. No one had bothered to step outside to clear the walk or to leave other prints that might confuse the trail.

Making sure he had his wand in his hand Harry set off following the footprints. He was quite thankful for the recently fallen snow. It was making following the tracks quite easy. There were Ron's tracks that looked like they were following Ginny's. Ron had apparently been following his sister when she ran off. Not that Harry could blame her. At the point Ginny had walked in he'd not quite fully realized that it was Hermione, not her, he was kissing.

She'd run off before he could petrify her. He never had a chance to explain. Not that he thought she would let him. Ron had socked him pretty good, and no doubt he thought Harry had it coming. Once Ron got calmed down, Harry felt that he of all people would understand what had happened. He felt reasonably sure that he could get Ron to come to terms with everything. It was Ginny he was worried about.

Stopping for a moment and looking around, Harry made sure that the coast was clear and that he was unobserved. Then, removing the stopper from the bottle of Instant Animagus, he tipped its contents down his throat. It took just a few moments for the potion to have its effect. The next thing Harry knew, he was standing on all fours, and his face was about two feet off the ground. He had an entirely new perspective of the world from where he stood, but little time to get used to it.

Instead Harry continued to follow the footprints in the snow. They went on for several blocks. Then they turned towards the center of London. Harry knew what lay down there. He figured that they were probably heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry really hoped they were there. If only he could find them both and get them to listen to him, everything would be okay. Or so he hoped.

Then Harry came across something; the footprints ducked into a side alley. They went inside for several feet and then stopped. Harry looked around to see if maybe they walked out the other side. They didn't. It looked like Ron and Ginny had apparated out of the alley. Harry was powerless to do anything about his state as a dog until the effects of the potion wore off. He didn't think they'd go home, but who knew? Right now he needed to locate them and fast.

He turned around and began following his trail back home. He broke out into a run and began running full out as fast as he could. He wanted to make it back to Grimmauld Place as quickly as he could and see how Hermione was doing. He also wanted to see if by chance Ron and Ginny had gone home. It was a place to start.

He had almost made it home when the effects of the potion started wearing off. Harry was forced to duck behind someone's bushes until the effects finished wearing off. Then he climbed back out and set off again at a run on his human feet. He made good time getting back to Grimmauld Place. Harry had the presence of mind to look around to make sure he wasn't being watched and then he quickly let himself in.

He was met at the door by Mr. Weasley. "Did you find them?" he asked urgently.

"No," panted Harry. "I thought they returned here."

"What do you mean?"

"I followed their footprints for several blocks. It looked like they were trying to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said clutching a stitch in his side. "They ducked down a side alley and the foot prints disappeared. I need to talk to Kingsley. He needs to know about this."

"He knows," said Mr. Weasley. "Just after you left I sent him a message. He's upstairs with Hermione now."

"Did Professor Slughorn respond to my message yet?"

"Kingsley brought it with him. He said he was checking on things at Hogwarts when Professor Slughorn got your message to him. He came here immediately."

Harry looked expectantly upstairs. "How is she?"

"Recovering." Mr. Weasley said with a sigh and his own glance upstairs. Harry recognized the lines of worry around his eyes and forehead. He'd seen them often enough over the last four years. "She's not doing so well. She remembers what happened well enough. She's thoroughly embarrassed by the whole thing as you'd probably expect. She won't look anyone in the eye, but hasn't asked to leave to go back to her parent's house yet either."

"I want to see her," Harry answered.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea at the moment. Like I said she's pretty embarrassed."

"I know that, but I need to talk to her. I need to know what she remembers about what happened."

Harry started to go upstairs, and saw Mrs. Weasley at the top on her way down. She looked at Harry and her face immediately softened and she came down the stairs and hugged him fiercely. "I'm sorry I thought...well...I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. I understand. I think I know what happened and I bet I know what you saw. Really, it's alright." Harry said.

"What do you think happened Potter?" asked Kingsley at the top of the stairs.

"I really need to speak to Hermione to confirm this, but what I think is that Ron was given a box of candy that someone had put some potion in. Ron gave the box to Hermione for Christmas, and he probably gave it to her early. Remember sixth year when he was poisoned? Ramilda Vane had given me a box of chocolates that Ron ate by mistake. They were filled with a really strong love potion. It was when Ron had the antidote and was feeling a little down that Professor Slughorn opened that bottle of poisoned mead. Ron had one drink and was poisoned."

"That corresponds with what she told me." Kingsley said thoughtfully. "So where do you think Ronald and Ginny went?"

"Their footprints were headed into London. I'm thinking they went to the Leaky Cauldron."

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley, "They probably went to see him!" She finished going down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"I want to see Hermione," Harry said starting to go back upstairs again.

"Harry," Kingsley said quietly. "She really doesn't want to see you right now."

"I understand that, sir." Harry said stopping again, "But I think the best way to help her through this is to let her see me and make sure she knows that I'm not upset with her."

"Harry, I really don't think that's a good idea." Kingsley said firmly. "But, you're a grown man. Do what you think is right." Kingsley placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm and went downstairs.

Harry climbed up the rest of the stairs and went down the hall the short distance to the room Hermione shared with Ginny. Harry put his hand on the door and paused. He knew Hermione didn't want to see him. He knew he needed to talk to her. What he didn't want or need was the sudden reminder of everything he had just lost. But his friendship with Hermione was worth the sacrifice. He knocked twice and then opened the door.

Hermione was lying on her bed facing the wall. "Go away Harry." She said softly. Harry knew by her tone she meant it.

"I need to speak to you Hermione." Harry said, "I have to ask you some questions."

"No you don't. Kingsley already did so you can just go away."

"No Hermione, I can't. Not until after we've talked."

"What is there to say?" she asked with a sob, "I hurt him. There is nothing more to say."

"Oh yes there is." Harry said firmly. "There's a lot more to say."

"Harry! Would you please stop! Can't you see what you're doing to me?" She was crying now. Harry hated to see her cry. He hated even more that he felt like he had to do this right now, but the fact was Ron and Ginny were out there and if they didn't come home soon, he would need Hermione's help to find them.

"Hermione," Harry began.

"Stop! Please Harry! Would you please stop! I don't want to do this; I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. Can't you see? Harry if you've ever liked me, even just a little, please don't make me do this now."

"Hermione, I forgive you." Harry said putting his hand on the door. He would give her what she wanted. He would leave her alone. But first he wanted to say his piece. At least part of it.

"You forgive me? How could you forgive me? I heard about what happened! I heard that Ginny ran off. Harry, what I did was unforgivable! What I did..."

"Was not your fault." Harry said simply.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hermione, before everything happened tonight, what were you and Ron doing at home?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute. "Ron gave me an early Christmas gift. He said he bought some chocolates in Honeydukes that day we all went to Hogsmeade together. I ate one just before bed." She swallowed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember what happened in sixth year? How Ron got poisoned?" he asked.

"Sure, he drank some mead that Professor Slughorn gave him."

"Do you remember what happened before that?"

"He ate some chocolate hearts that Ramilda Vane had...oh!" Harry saw Hermione's eyes light up. "You mean...you mean that the box of candy had some potion in it?"

"I think so. We need to test it to be sure. I remember that the owner of the shop was acting a little odd when we were there. He even insisted Ron buy that box of Chocolates for you. He wouldn't let Ron look at anything else." Harry explained.

"But why would he do that?"

"I reckon he was under the Imperius Curse. I think they waited until Hogsmeade weekend to make sure Ron bought it."

Harry went to sit at the end of Hermione's bed. "It really wasn't your fault." He smiled a little. Then Harry leaned forward to put his hand on Hermione's arm. She brushed it away.

"That doesn't change anything Harry. He's gone. He's gone and Ginny's gone and...and", she broke down in tears. She was crying hard now. Harry tried to put his arms around her but Hermione pushed him away. "Go away Harry. I've had enough. Just go away!"

"Hermione please. Just listen to me."

"Harry I don't care what you have to say. Just GO AWAY!" she shouted the last bit.

Harry understood. He supposed he couldn't blame her; it was rather stupid of him to try and embrace her. He stood up. "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I'm so sorry." He left her room quietly closing the door behind him.

Going back downstairs, Harry went into the kitchen. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley was in tears and Mr. Weasley looked shaken. Kingsley looked grave. "Were they with George?" Harry asked timidly.

"No. No one has seen them in Diagon Alley and no one fitting their description has checked into the Leaky Cauldron. If they've just run off then there's a good chance that they might come back home. However if they've run into anything..." Kingsley said looking over at Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded.

"So are you going to send the Aurors out looking for them?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley looked up doubtfully. Kingsley looked very uncomfortable. "I can't. Not as thinly staffed as we are. Right now its just a situation where two adult siblings have run away. Except for what you've told me here recently, I've had no other reports of Death Eater activity since the attack on George's shop. That's why I'm here. As soon as I have any evidence that something is going on, then I'll get the Aurors involved."

Harry nodded. He kind of had an idea that this was the case of things. Kingsley couldn't do anything. But that didn't mean that Harry couldn't. Harry turned around and went back to the door of Grimmauld Place.

"Where are you going?" Kingsley asked.

"They're two of my best friends. I'm going out to look for them."

Outside the weather was getting colder fast. Very fast. Harry felt like the temperature had already dropped several degrees in the few minutes he'd spent back in the house. No matter. He needed to find Ron and Ginny. He needed to know they were safe. He needed them to hear what happened. When he really thought about it, what Harry really needed to know was that he and Ron were still friends, and that he and Ginny could still be together. That was the two things that mattered most to him. He needed to know that they were okay.

Harry was walking down the street in the direction he'd last been. It wasn't much, but it was a start. He figured that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have probably sent owls to George, Bill and Fleur, and probably Auntie Muriel. He'd have to check those places too, but first he was going to go look at the Burrow. It was their home, even if it wasn't safe right now. Harry didn't think that Ginny would let that stop her.

He made it to the Burrow by apparating directly to the yard. In its current state, Harry's favorite home in all the world looked for all the world like the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. It was falling into disrepair. He knew that it wouldn't take very long to fix it up again, but right now it was very clear that the Burrow was not a safe place to be. The doors hung on one hinge. Several of the windows were broken, and there were scuff marks and other damage done to the home itself. The grounds were overgrown and in sore need of care. However, with all the snow on the ground it was quickly very clear that there were no footprints here. Nothing to indicate that Ron and Ginny had come this way.

Harry turned to go, and then turned back. He couldn't resist. He went to the doors of the Burrow and cautiously looked inside. Then he carefully entered the home and then went upstairs. He went into Ginny's room and sat down on the bed. The mattress was shredded and had springs poking out all over it. But that didn't matter to Harry. It was Ginny's room. It still had a little bit of her smell in it. Harry sat and breathed deeply. He fervently hoped to find her. To find her and bring her home again very soon. He was beside himself with how much he missed her.

It made Harry angry how thoroughly ransacked Ginny's room had been. He took a minute poking around inside looking at various things. Whoever it was that had been here had done a thorough job of things. Her dresser was smashed, her bed ruined, and the table by her bed was in splinters. He looked around and found a picture that sat in its frame, the glass shattered. It was Gwenog Jones of the Hollyhead Harpies. Ginny's favorite player had sent her an autographed photo. Why didn't Harry know about this? Feeling as if he'd somehow missed an opportunity to get to know his girlfriend better, Harry placed the photo inside his bag with the hidden extension charm. He then left the room. It was clear that they weren't at the Burrow. Nor had they been.

It was on Harry's way out into the yard that he saw it. It was something that he could hardly miss both due to the color of it and due to where it was laying. When Harry stepped out into the snow covered yard, only his footprints were visible. Yet laying in one of the foot prints not far from the door was a lock of long fiery red hair. It was tied into a simple loop and held in place with a little twine. Attached to the lock of hair was a note. It read simply;

_Mr. Potter,_

_We have your friends. We have taken that which is most dear to you. You will get her back, bit by bit. Consider this the first piece._

_Don't take too long looking for your friends; otherwise you won't like what's left when you find them. _

_We'll be in touch._

_A.L. _

A shiver ran down Harry's spine. They had been here. They were here while Harry had been inside. Maybe even here now. Harry felt a surge of fear and then anger run through him.

"Hello? HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU BASTARDS CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Harry was shaking now he was so angry. He'd never been so mad in his entire life. He was breathing hard, wand in his hand. He was ready to do battle. He wanted to hurt the ones who had stolen Ginny and Ron. Harry knew what it was he had to do. He knew it as surely as if it had been explained to him. He needed to find his friend. He needed to find his Ginny. He needed to make sure she was okay. He knew he had hurt her, whether intentionally or not. He needed to tell her he loved her. Even if it was only one more time.

At that moment Harry didn't care if he was being watched or not. He managed to stop shaking with rage long enough to take his wand and use it to send a patronus message to the Burrow. He needed to let them know what was going on. He needed to let Kingsley know and alert the Aurors. The situation had just become much more serious.

Just a few moments later in Grimmauld Place; George Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the kitchen. They were beside themselves waiting for some word, any word as to what had happened to Ginny and Ron. They weren't at the joke shop. They weren't at Auntie Muriel's and they weren't with Bill and Fleur. No one knew where they were. Hermione had sequestered herself upstairs and was now refusing to talk to anyone. At the moment the decision was to leave her alone and give her some time to herself.

Then a bright flash of light entered the room and a silvery iridescent ball of energy hovered among them. Then it started to speak. What got their attention wasn't the fact that the energy ball was speaking, it was that it was speaking with Harry's voice.

"The Death Eaters have Ginny and Ron. I'm at the Burrow and they found me here. I'm the one that they want. I'm going to try and find them. Tell Hermione that...well, just tell her."

And with that the ball of light and energy vanished. All eyes in the room looked from the place where the ball of energy disappeared to each other. Then Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up. He started gathering up his cloak and heading towards the door.

"I'm going to alert the Aurors. We need to find Potter and see what we can do to help him. He's going to need it."

George stood up and headed towards the door himself. "I'm going to talk to Bill and Fleur. They need to know what's happening." He said quietly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were frozen for a moment by the news. They both wanted to take part of what was going on, and they knew that someone needed to stay behind at the house in case something happened or someone showed up. Mr. Weasley stood up and began to get ready to leave the house himself. Then the door to the kitchen opened and Hermione came in. She'd obviously been crying and looked a royal mess. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled. Her eyes were puffy and nose was running. "Where is everybody going?" she asked. It was clear that Hermione was still very close to breaking down again.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son's girlfriend for a long moment. Her face was unreadable. "The Death Eaters found Harry back at the Burrow. They have Ron and Ginny. Harry has gone to look for them." Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and continued, "Kingsley and George have gone to see if they can't help him."

Mrs. Weasley continued to watch Hermione for a moment, and Hermione started to cry again. "I feel so bad. This is all my fault." She said.

"I thought Harry explained to you what happened. He did, didn't he?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Hermione nodded, "But I should have been smart enough to realize that the chocolate might be dodgy. Ron told me that the salesman was really a nutter in trying to get him to buy it." Hermione sniffled and wiped her own eyes, "I should have realized it then. I should have known."

Mrs. Weasley's face took on a very kind, motherly expression. "Hermione dear, you're very smart. Goodness knows that if Ron has told me once he's told me a thousand times how smart you are. But Hermione dear, you're in love. And love is blind. It makes you say things you might not otherwise say and do things you might not otherwise do. The man you love was giving you a gift, and you accepted it. There is no harm in that. We don't blame you for what happened, don't you blame yourself."

Hermione could only nod. She needed time to absorb what she'd heard. "I should be out there," she said looking over her shoulder towards the door. "Harry shouldn't be out there looking for them alone." She sat down and buried her face in her hands. "I was so mean to him. To all of them. I wish...I wish..."

At that moment Kreacher, who had been silent the entire time making sure everyone had tea, or food, or whatever else it was they needed to be comfortable, he came up to Hermione and gently tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Does master's muggle born friend desire to find him?" He asked softly. His facial features were softened. His eyes were unreadable. Hermione only nodded. "Kreacher will find him. Kreacher will find him and take you to him."

Then the elf went into the cloak room and grabbed an extra cloak. He brought it back and gave it to Hermione. He waited until she had put the cloak on and then he gently took her hand. With a snap of his fingers the elf and his human companion disapparated right out of the kitchen. They left behind a completely shocked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry was standing in front of number four Privet Drive in Surrey. The only home he'd known since he could remember. The house was a place of many bad memories for him. Many good ones too. Like when the Weasley's came to collect Harry one summer for the Quidditch World Cup. Or when Dumbledore came and collected Harry that summer going into his sixth year at school. He was forever grateful to Dumbledore and the things he'd said to the Dursley's that night. It had made parting ways with them the next summer a little easier to bare.

Now here he was again. The last time Harry had been here, he'd been the victim of a horrible Death Eater attack. One that had nearly killed him. He was here on the off chance that maybe the Death Eaters had left another clue as to their whereabouts. Another clue as to where Harry could find Ginny and Ron.


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer- JK Rowling and Warner Bros. own all things Potter._

_A/N- Please be aware, the next few chapters are fairly dark in nature. This is a warning intended for those who would rather not read that kind of thing. However, that said, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. _

Chapter 39

The house was dark. There was no one home. No car in the drive and no one had cleared the walk of snow and ice. Still, Harry felt that he had to investigate. He walked up to the door and used magic to unlock it. Once he was inside Harry stopped again to take a careful look around.

The house had been cleaned up since the attack on Harry. The pictures were on the walls and there was new furniture in the living room. The place didn't look anything like it had the last time Harry was here. He was glad. Harry kept his wand at the ready as he began to explore the house. First the cupboard under the stairs, and then upstairs in what had been his old bedroom. Nothing. Not a single clue.

Harry sat down on his old bed and tried to think. They had gone to the Burrow and found Harry there. Would they find Harry here at Privet Drive? He wasn't sure. He was about to stand up and leave when he heard something downstairs. It was a soft pop. If it hadn't have been so quiet in the house and on the street outside he wouldn't have noticed it. Harry silently made his way to the door and opened it. He was stunned to hear Kreacher's voice.

"Master is here. We must wait for him. He will come down these stairs and then he will see you. Master will be happy that Kreacher has brought him his friend."

Curious now, Harry silently moved forward in the hall and to the stairs. He could see Kreacher at the bottom of the stairs, but not whom he was talking to. Keeping his wand ready in case he needed to use it, Harry called; "Kreacher? Kreacher, what are you doing here?"

"Kreacher is bringing master his friend." The house elf responded.

"My friend?" Harry asked confused. Then Hermione stepped forward where Harry could see her.

"Hey Harry," she said looking at the floor. Harry thought she'd looked better but kept his peace.

"Hermione? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Fine." She said.

Harry felt like he didn't have time for this. The last time he'd seen her she made it clear that she didn't want him around. What had changed? "Hermione," Harry said as he came down the stairs. Kreacher was just standing there quietly. "Not that I don't want to see you, but when I left you weren't in the best shape. What's brought you here?"

"Ron." was all she said. Harry nodded. He had a feeling that Hermione wouldn't be much good to him, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. Harry turned to his house elf. "Thank you, Kreacher. You've done well. Would you mind returning to Grimmauld Place and helping Mrs. Weasley?"

Kreacher bowed low, his bat-like ears quivering and his nose just missing the floor. "Kreacher lives to serve the most Noble House of Potter." And he vanished.

Harry then came forward and took Hermione by the hand. He led her gently and quietly over to the living room and sat her down on the sofa. He sat down next to her. He took it as a positive sign that she didn't pull away. "We need to talk about what happened." Harry said. He didn't make it an accusation, just a simple statement.

"What's to talk about?" Hermione asked. "I ate a chocolate Ron gave me filled with potion that made me feel like I was in love with you. I used the Floo Network to go back to Grimmauld Place to find you. I found you and well...you know what happened next." She stated in a monotone.

"What's to talk about? Hermione, I know you've got to be feeling something about all this. I've never seen you act this way before. Talk to me Hermione. Please. I want to help you but I can't if we can't get through this."

"What am I supposed to be feeling Harry? I've hurt Ron! I hurt him so bad I don't know if we can make it through this. He left. He's gone now, but I have to try and find him. Ginny too. I have to know that I tried. I have to know that, Harry. I just have to."

Harry pulled Hermione to him and held her. At first she fought him but he held on anyway. She finally relented, buried her head in his chest and cried. Harry let her have her cry. He knew that she needed to get it out. He remembered what he went through that night that Voldemort had come back. That night Dumbledore had made him relive the events so that Harry could put it behind him. Dumbledore had been right. It was much easier to put things into perspective when he was finished.

The memory of Dumbledore and his own guilt over the recent events that had happened that evening brought a few tears to Harry's own eyes. He didn't try to stop them. He knew that Hermione didn't mean any part of what had happened. It was an accident. The fact that Hermione remembered what she did about eating the candy and even more how she reacted after taking the antidote proved it. Still, it had happened. And Ginny had seen it. She had been coming to see Harry after all. Harry missed her. He missed her so much that it caused him physical pain to think about her. To think about what might be happening to her. Harry glanced at his left middle finger. His ring was there, and it was glowing. He took some comfort from that. It was his only proof that she was still alive.

Once Hermione had begun to come to terms with herself and what had happened between her and Harry, a change came over her. She seemed to start to come back to her old self that Harry knew. She was a little more distant but he didn't think even that would last very long. Nevertheless, she had made real progress. She sat up and moved a little way away from Harry.

"So, I heard you made it to the Burrow." she began.

"Yes, I did. So did they." Harry said fishing in his pocket.

He pulled out the lock of Ginny's hair and the note. Hermione's eyes grew big at the sight of it. "They left me this." He said handing it to her.

Hermione took the hair and looked at it. "It's been cut." she said. "See the ends here?" she said pointing at one end. "The ends are all even. The other side is the natural end of her hair."

She then peered at the note. "Who is A.L.?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I think it's the same Death Eater who spoke to Ron and I in the road outside of Hogsmeade. I'm not sure why that comes to mind, but anyway..."

"So you've been to the Burrow, which seems logical. Anywhere else?"

"Just here." Harry said quietly.

"What brought you here?"

"When the Death Eaters almost killed me, they came the closest right here."

"But you don't have any history with Ron or Ginny here do you?" Hermione asked. "I mean I know Ron's been here a few times, but you never spent any real time here together did you?"

"No. It was just somewhere I thought they might go to leave a clue. They obviously want me to find them." Harry was frustrated.

"Where were you going to go to next?"

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully, "I was thinking about where the Quidditch World Cup was held. I know that was where they first really announced that they were back. I know that the Death Eaters knew I was there at the time they were there. Or at least Barty Crouch Junior did anyway."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute. "No, I don't see them doing that. You know what you could do though,"

"What's that?"

"Talk to a Death Eater."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Of course I'm trying to talk to a Death Eater. What do you think I've been searching for?" Harry exclaimed in frustration.

"Not them Harry. Someone who used to be one. Someone who worked for them until very recently."

"Hermione, who? Professor Snape is dead. I can't talk to him. Well, I suppose I could go back to Hogwarts and see if he's in his portrait..."

"Not Snape Harry." Hermione said with that old air of superiority she had when she'd quickly come to a conclusion that no one else had obviously reached yet. "Isn't obvious? Harry, you need to talk to Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?" Harry said scornfully. "Hermione, the Malfoy's aren't going to talk to me. I'm the last one they're going to talk to."

"Oh no you're not. You saved Draco, remember? Didn't Dumbledore say that when a wizard saves the live of another wizard it creates a bond between them? The Malfoy's owe you for saving Draco. I think we should pay them a visit."

Harry stared at Hermione for several long moments. He could tell she was waiting for him to argue the issue with her further. But he couldn't. She was right. If anyone knew where the Death Eaters were or where they might be, it would be the Malfoy's. Harry nodded. "Alright, we'll go and talk to them. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm fine Harry. Don't worry about me." Hermione said forcefully.

"Okay then, let's go." Harry said standing up.

Together Harry and Hermione left Number Four Privet Drive. Harry kindly remembering to relock the door on his way out. Then they joined hands briefly and apparated to the grounds just outside Malfoy Manor.

The manor house was surrounded by what looked like what had once been well kept grounds. The gates were shut and looked like they had fallen into disrepair. Then there was the house. Large, black and exactly like something Harry would have expected the Malfoy's to live in. Except that it too looked like it was beginning to need attention. That it was night and low clouds were rolling in with new snow gave the house a haunted feeling.

Hermione reached out and tried the gates. They wouldn't budge. "Locked," she said.

"How do we get in?" Harry wanted to know.

"You don't Potter," said a coldly drawling voice that was coming out of the night. Draco Malfoy was approaching them. "You leave and not come back. You and you're mudblood." He finished with a sneer.

Harry looked at Draco for a moment. He'd grown some over the summer. He was as tall as his father now. His white hair slicked back in a fashion very similar to that of his father. His eyes were cold, but Harry thought he could detect something else in them. He wasn't sure what.

"I need to talk to you Malfoy." Harry said simply.

"Like you have anything to say that I want to hear."

"You're right I don't. I need your help. I don't know where else to turn. Please, Draco. I wouldn't be here if there was any other way."

"Oh that's rich. Saint Potter needs the help of Draco Malfoy? With what? Need someone to polish your Order of Merlin for you?"

"Draco," Harry said quietly. "Please. They have Ginny and Ron."

"Who does?" Draco asked, though his face looked like he thought he knew.

"The Death Eaters. They've got Ron and Ginny and I need to know where to find them."

Malfoy nodded. Harry could tell he wasn't really surprised by the news.

"I don't know where they are." Draco said. His voice was no longer demeaning or condescending. He looked Harry in the eye. "They wanted to come here. The Dark Lord used our home as his place to work out of."

Harry nodded for Draco to go on, he wasn't telling him anything yet that he didn't already know. "My father wouldn't hear of it. He told them no. They didn't like that much. They made threats..."

"How long ago was this, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"About a week after everything that happened at school. My father put that behind us. Now the Wizengamot wants to try him for his crimes as a Death Eater for the Dark Lord."

"Help me Draco. Help me get them back. If you can help me, I'll testify on your father's behalf. I'll tell them that your mother lied to the Dark Lord about me being dead so I could fight him and do what I had to do. I'll tell them that I saw your father defect before that final battle. Please Draco. I need your help."

Malfoy looked at Harry long and hard. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love her. Because I love them both. It's as simple as that."

Malfoy started walking towards the gate. He withdrew his wand from his belt and waved it over the gate. It shimmered for a moment. "You can just walk through it now." He said.

First Harry and then Hermione walked through the bars of the gate. "Follow me." Draco said turning around and walking towards his home. Harry looked at Hermione and together the followed him.

The inside of Malfoy Manor was much like Harry remembered it. Clean, sparsely furnished, and dark inside. Draco led them into a large parlor where his father and mother sat. "What's this?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Malfoy's mother, Narcissa merely watching the two guests in her home.

"Harry Potter needs our help, father." Draco said respectfully.

"Does he now? And what does he need help with?" Lucius turning his cold calculating eyes on Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to trouble you. I'm sorry about everything that happened. Really I am. But I need your help."

"Do you now? And why, pray tell, should I help you?" His voice was as cold and calculating as his son's. He was however a broken man. A shadow of what he had once been. A man who had known the taste of power and had lost it all. There were lines around his eyes, across his forehead, and even light ones around his mouth.

"He says he'll testify to the Wizengamot about you. About mum too. About how we left the Dark Lord before everything really happened." Draco said.

"Did he now? All this if we help you? Do you realize what you've cost me, Potter?" He looked coldly at Harry. There was true hatred in his eyes. "Get out of my house." He said simply.

Harry nodded. He knew it wouldn't do any good to keep pressing him. Draco however looked fearful. "But father, don't you want to know what he wants?"

Mr. Malfoy looked at Draco with contempt. "No. How any son of mine could bring him and his mudblood friend in here." He looked away.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Come on, let's go." He said quietly.

Draco was looking desperate, like he wanted to stop them. But it wasn't Draco who spoke next.

"Wait," The voice was quiet. It was Mrs. Malfoy. "Why have you come? What brought you here?" She asked.

Harry turned and looked at her. However this time it was Hermione who spoke; "The Death Eaters have taken our friends, Ron and Ginny. We need to find them."

Lucius Malfoy's sneer was clear when he heard Hermione. He opened his mouth to say something but Narcissa Malfoy held up her hand. "You saved Draco." She said. "You didn't have to, but you did it anyway. Why?" She was looking at Harry.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Harry replied. "It would have been wrong to leave him in there."

Draco stood there watching his mother. Lucius Malfoy looked from his wife, to Harry, to his son. He began to look distinctly uncomfortable. Mrs. Malfoy simply nodded as if that was what she expected to hear. "What were you looking for Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry took the note and Ginny's lock of hair out of his pocket. He handed them to Mrs. Malfoy. "Do you know who wrote this?" He asked.

Mrs. Malfoy took the proffered items and looked at the note. "I'm not familiar with the script nor the initials they signed with." She held out the items towards Mr. Malfoy. "Lucius?"

Mr. Malfoy looked at his wife sullenly, and then he reached forward and took the items from her. He made a show of looking at the lock of hair and then the note. His eyes widened a little when he read it.

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked hopefully.

For a moment it looked as if he wasn't going to answer until he looked at his wife. One look from her was all it took. "I cannot be certain of course, but the script does look familiar. The initials? If the initials match the script, then you're looking for Atticus Lestrange."

"Atticus Lestrange?" Hermione asked.

The disgust on Lucius Malfoy's face was clear when he looked at Hermione. "You silly girl, do you not think it possible that there may be more than one in the LeStrange family that supported the Dark Lord?" He shook his head. "Yes, Atticus LeStrange. He was one of the first to give his support to the Dark Lord. While he was still in school. And before you ask, he is the uncle to Bellatrix and her brother. Although I must say I don't remember him being at any of our gatherings, that doesn't mean his support wavered. The Dark Lord had many supporters, but with one exception he purposely kept us from gathering together en masse. I'm sure you can work out the reasons why for yourselves."

Harry thought back to Hogwarts. Specifically he thought back to that night that seemed so long ago, in Dumbledore's office. When he'd looked into the Pensive and saw the memories of Professor Dumbledore himself. The memory was the one of the evening when Tom Riddle had come to seek employment from Dumbledore as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore mentioned that there were a group of Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. Ostensibly they were there to 'wish Riddle luck' with the job he was seeking, though it was clear from Dumbledore's demeanor that he did not believe this. Among the Death Eaters there were Mulciber, Nott, Dolohov, and a LeStrange. Could this be the one?

"He joined up while the Dark Lord was in school, didn't he? About the same time as Mulciber and Nott?" Harry asked. All three Malfoy's seemed to be surprised by Harry's question.

"Clearly you are well informed. Yes, that is about the same time they were in school together and the Death Eaters were formed." Lucius said rubbing absently on his left forearm.

"Do you know where the Death Eaters might have taken our friends?" Hermione asked pleadingly.

"No, I do not. I haven't even the slightest idea." said Lucius.

Harry looked at the three Malfoy's. It was more help than he'd expected. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I will have the Minister inform me when your trial goes before the Wizengamot. When it does, I'll keep my word. I will testify for you."

Malfoy looked at Harry coldly and then gave a slight nod. Harry and Hermione then took their leave. Draco following them out. As they were leaving the house, Draco waited until the door was shut before calling out, "Potter, wait."

Harry and Hermione stopped and turned to look at Draco Malfoy. He looked very uncomfortable. He looked like he had something he wanted to say, but couldn't find a way to put it into words. "Potter, Harry I...um, I..." Draco was at a loss.

"Forget about it." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry and Harry returned his gaze. Finally they nodded. They would never be friends. There was too much bad blood between them. But at least now there would be peace. Draco nodded. He understood. So did Harry.

It was as they were walking off the grounds of Malfoy Manor when Hermione stopped and froze. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if the Death Eaters are waiting for you to find them, doesn't it stand to reason that they would be someplace that you would expect them to be?"

"What do you mean?" Harry wanted to know. "I've been everywhere I thought they would expect: Privet Drive, Malfoy Manor, I don't think they'd be at Hogwarts..."

"Harry, when the Dark Lord returned; you were there. Where did it happen?"

Of course! Why didn't Harry think of it? It made perfect sense now that he did. "Little Hangleton, in the graveyard there." The moment he gave voice to it he knew Hermione was right.

Hermione's face brightened momentarily. "Then let's go."

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Harry hugged her, and was pleasantly surprised when she briefly returned the embrace. Then a more somber mood overtook them.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked her. He turned and looked at Hermione directly. "I mean are you _really _ready for this? I have to know Hermione."

Hermione's expression was one of firm resolution. "I am." Was all she said. It was enough.

Harry and Hermione joined hands and together they apparated to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. The very graveyard where Lord Voldemort had returned just a few short years ago. Where Cederic Diggory had died. It was the first time Harry had seen his parents outside of the Mirror of Erised, and the first time that they had spoken to him since they were killed. It was also the first place he had willingly stood up to Lord Voldemort. Not some form of him, but the living breathing being. The cemetery held a lot of memories for Harry considering the short time he had been there.

The day was cold and grim. The clouds hung low in the sky with the promise of yet more snow. The ground was already thick with a heavy blanket of it. And more was yet to come. Harry took Hermione and found the headstone of Tom Riddle's father; Tom Riddle Senior. It was a large monolith of a thing that was beginning to show its age. A tribute to a man the town liked little in either life of death.

"Is this...?" Hermione asked.

"Tom Riddle's father, yes." Harry answered. They looked around. The ground held no footprints save for those of Harry and Hermione. He thought sure that he'd find the Death Eaters here. An overwhelming sense of disappointment came over Harry. It was all he could do not to scream out his anger at the silent headstones surrounding them.

"Damn!" Was all Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I thought they'd be here. I really did." Said Hermione softly behind him.

Harry made no reply. He simply stared of into the distance. His eyes focusing on nothing. He didn't want to admit defeat. But he was at a point where he didn't know what else to do. Looking down at the ring he carried on his finger, he noticed that the gem on the ring still glowed. Even now, with all she was going through, she was thinking of him.

He stood staring off into space when something registered. It was way off in the distance, just up on a little rise. There was a large house there. An old decrepit looking house that was vaguely familiar to Harry. He kept staring at the house willing himself to remember why it was so familiar.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "What is it?" She came and stood next to him.

For a moment he said nothing, and then; "Do you see that house there. The one way off up on that small hill?"

"Yes, barely I think. The one that looks like it needs some fixing up?"

"That's the one. I know that house from somewhere." He drew in a breath as it suddenly came to him. He had seen the house before. It was another thing he'd seen from the pensive. It was the Riddle house. The house once owned by Tom Riddle's father and his family. And there was a light on inside. Harry could see it from where he stood in the graveyard. "I think that maybe they're in there."


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer- JK Rowling and Warner Bros. own all things Potter._

_A/N- Please be aware, the next few chapters are fairly dark in nature. This is a warning intended for those who would rather not read that kind of thing. However, that said, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. _

_Also- I do appreciate the reviews. Both good and bad, I like the feedback. _

_If you have questions or concerns I am open to private messages and do respond. _

Chapter 40

Harry and Hermione set off at a brisk pace out of the graveyard and into the lane that lead into the town of Little Hangleton. Harry knew from memory the Riddle house was on the other side of it.

The two friends walked quietly side by side. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Each was trying to mentally prepare for what they might find when they reached the Riddle house.

The only proof that they had that anyone was alive was the ring on Harry's hand. The way it glowed never wavered. It remained constant, and its presence gave Harry hope. He kept his pace as fast as the deep snow would allow, Hermione keeping up with him every step of the way.

Once the two got into the small little town itself, the going was a little easier. There had been people out and about during the day before and the lane was well trodden upon. They passed a small market store whose owners were just beginning to prepare to open, a mail stop, a druggist, and a pub. It was after they had passed the pub that a figure came out of the shadows surrounding it and began following them.

At first Harry and Hermione were oblivious to the figures presence. Then Harry heard the steps behind them. The steps kept pace with the two of them, and Harry knew they were on the right trail. In a single movement, Harry withdrew his wand from his belt whirled around and dropped to one knee pointing his wand at the person following them. "Stop right there." Harry commanded.

Hermione turned around as well. Her own wand was drawn and she held it steadily as she pointed it at their pursuer. "Who are you?" She asked.

The person following them wore dark clothes that could pass on any muggle street. Jeans, boots for the snow, gloves, and a hooded parka, all colored black. The only thing that really stood out about the lone person who was following Harry and Hermione was that his face was covered by a Death Eater's mask.

The figure laughed in a low guttural growl of a voice. It was Yaxley, who then waved his wand over himself and his street clothes dissolved into Death Eater's robes. He reached up and removed his mask. "Well, well, well. We've been expecting you Potter. It took you long enough to find us."

"Yeah, but still I found you." Harry said with more confidence than he felt.

"And you brought us someone else to play with too. I must say I'm glad. I think Greyback and Rowle have about worn out your friends." Yaxley said with an evil smile.

Upon hearing Greyback's name, Harry's blood ran cold. He knew Fenrir Greyback by both name and reputation. The man was a werewolf. He delighted in infecting others to make them become werewolves too. He was the beast that had turned Remus Lupin into a werewolf. He'd killed Lavender Brown in the battle at Hogwarts when Harry had destroyed Voldemort. It was widely known that Greyback preferred to target children, so as to catch them while they were young. It sickened Harry to know that the warewolf was a part of this.

"You won't have them for much longer, you know." Harry said.

"You might be right about that Potter. Though they have held out longer than I expected them to, I don't know how much longer they'll last." Yaxley said with obvious satisfaction.

"You wanted me here and I'm here. Take me to my friends and let them go. You have me, you don't need them." Harry replied.

"Harry, no!" Hermione said.

Yaxley chuckled. "It seems your friend there doesn't like your plans, Potter. Granger is it?" He looked at her derisively, "We'll take extra time with you, mudblood."

Harry's wand came up and leveled with Yaxley's heart. "Now Yaxley."

"All in good time, Potter. All in good time." Yaxley said with another evil smile.

Harry had a feeling Yaxley must be waiting for something. But if he was, why didn't he draw attention to himself? Why did he wait for Harry and Hermione to notice him? The answer to those questions came from the direction of the house.

"We got your signal Yaxley." said a voice from behind Harry and Hermione.

Harry turned around and approaching from the house were three more Death Eaters and with them was Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, little Harry Potter has come to rescue his friends after all. And he brought Fenrir a little snack." said one of the Death Eaters.

"Lestrange will be pleased." said another.

"She does look tender. I could save her for afters..." quipped Greyback.

Yaxley looked at the two young wizards and gestured them forward. "Lestrange may just give her to you too, but are you sure you want the taste of mudblood in your mouth?"

"A tender morsel like her?" Fenrir reached out and gently stroked Hermione's hair. "Mudblood or not, she would be a treat."

Harry and Hermione stood back to back, wands out, and ready to face down the Death Eaters and werewolf before them.

"We'll take those," said the first Death Eater holding out his hand.

Harry made as if to argue but he stopped. There were five wands pointed at him and Hermione. He just couldn't take the chance. He needed to see Ginny. He needed to see Ginny and Ron both and know that they were still alright. Then he would decide how he was going to act. Harry handed over his wand and saw the Hermione was doing the same.

"Thank you." said the voice of the second Death Eater, this one Harry now recognized as MacNair. He deftly took the wands from Harry and Hermione. As soon as he did, Harry heard a terrified squeal from Hermione. He turned to see what it was but something struck him hard on the back of the head. Harry grunted as he saw first stars, and then black as he very quickly faded into unconsciousness.

When Harry next opened his eyes, it was to a massive pain in his head, neck, chest, and arms. He found himself in a dank, dark basement. The only light fed in from windows high up off the ground. Harry's legs were bound together and tied or chained to a bolt in the wall. His arms were bound to chains as well, but longer ones so that they were being held out on either side of him and a little above him. He looked rather like a letter 'T' on a sign that had started to fall forward only to be held in place by the binds on his wrists. It was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling that caused not only a lot of pain but made it so Harry was unable to completely draw in a breath. As a result, Harry's breathing was shallow and a little labored. He couldn't see anyone in front of him.

Harry's thoughts about his position were abruptly interrupted by a loud, piercing, horrified, agonizing scream. He recognized it as Hermione's. Harry began struggling against his bonds but there was nothing he could do. He just twisted and swayed against them, causing more pain in his own body and his breath to come faster. It wasn't long before he was so lightheaded from his exertions that he wasn't able to continue. Harry began to see bright spots of light popping in his vision, and knew they had nothing to do with light in the room. He needed to calm down and breathe.

Harry hung there alone in his cell. The screams continued and they got worse in their intensity. And Harry could do nothing about it. Nothing, however much he wanted to. However much he needed to, there wasn't a thing he could do. Then another scream joined in the first. Once again Harry's blood turned to ice. This new scream belonged to Ginny. It tore through Harry's ears and the sound of it seared its way into his brain. Harry knew that if he managed to somehow live through this experience. If he lived to become an old man, that the sounds he was hearing now would haunt him forever. He hung there in the cold basement. Trying as best he could to block out those sounds, knowing he never could. Even after they stopped for a moment, he kept hearing them over and over again in his mind. Harry decided that if they were trying to torture him, they were doing a very good job of it.

Harry was hanging there in defeat. There was nothing more that he could do. His wrists and ankles were sore and bleeding now from his efforts to free them. He had rubbed the skin right off of them. But even the blood wasn't enough to lubricate his bonds and let him free himself.

Harry was hanging there, his mind in a fog, only to clear instantly every time he heard another scream. And it happened over and over again. He knew that at the moment there wasn't anything he could do about it. His mind wandered back over his life. Was this how things were to end? He remembered his life with the Dursley's. Harry's aunt, uncle, and bully of a cousin. For all that he'd had to endure, all the yelling, screaming, and other things. Especially when those things that his uncle called 'funny business' occurred.

Harry had never told anyone the extent that his uncle had gone to, to try and make him into what he thought was a normal person. He had never told anyone the horrible things he'd had to endure. Or the secret relief he'd felt when he'd left for Hogwarts that first time and had come home to see that his uncle feared him. Even if it was only just a little.

It hadn't been Harry's fault that the things his uncle had done just didn't seem to work. That his hair had grown back almost overnight that time his aunt had tried to cut it. That when he was being chased by Dudley's gang he'd somehow found himself on top of the school, out of their reach. Harry had been born a wizard. It wasn't uncommon at all for young children to do magical things. It was a sign that they had magical powers to use. They didn't even have a wand...

At that precise moment Harry's mind wandered to a conversation he'd had with his Auror Instructor, Matthias McQuarrie. It was a recent conversation about using magic without a wand. In desperation, Harry did his best to clear his mind and remember what had been said. That wandless magic was possible but for anything more than simple tricks it required intense concentration.

That's why wizards had for centuries used wands. It acted as a way to focus the magic and give it direction. It concentrated the magic so it could do the wizard's bidding. However a wand wasn't always required to use magic. House elves used magic all the time, and they didn't have a wand to use. They weren't allowed to under the current laws of the Ministry. Goblins and even Centaurs could also use magic, and they, like elves didn't need a wand to do so. Harry had even done it a few times himself. Wandless magic was something that Harry was to begin trying upon his return from the Christmas Holidays.

Harry felt like he had no other way out of his current predicament than to try it now. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He did his best to steady his breathing and tune out the screams of his friends and loved ones. But it was no use. Every time he thought he was making some progress towards finding a place within himself to try and use his magic, a new scream would sound. And now Ron's screams of pain and agony were being added to those of Ginny and Hermione.

Harry didn't know how long he spent listening to the sounds of his friends screaming in torture. He wanted to yell and scream at them to stop, but didn't because that's what he knew the Death Eaters wanted. The sounds were driving him mad. Harry didn't know when his tears started falling. He could feel them hot and angry on his cheeks as they fell. Finally, after enduring several long excruciating minutes of listening to his friends howl in pain, Harry could take no more. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! STOP HURTING THEM! I'M BEGGING YOU STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Harry's last words were horse from the volume of his pleas. Harry hung there alone in his cell. He could take no more. He began to sob in defeat. They had won.

Just as this last thought crossed Harry's mind, his head pounding from his own screams, the screams of his friends, and his chest compressing knowing that he couldn't make their pain go away, he heard a sound in the door. Harry didn't even bother lifting his head to see who was coming into his cell. He didn't need to see. He didn't care.

Then the screams of his friends stopped as well. Slowly, one by one, almost as if the one making them scream was reluctant to stop what they were doing. He heard footsteps enter his cell. The one making them coming towards him almost casually. "We meet again Mr. Potter." said the cold cruel voice Harry recognized instantly. It was the man who had spoken to him and Ron just a few days ago when they were together in Hogsmeade. The owner of the voice must be Atticus Lestrange.

"I heard you paid my dear friend Lucius a visit. Tell me, how is he? Is he reaping the rewards of turning his back on the Dark Lord?" The voice asked in mock concern. "You'll be happy to know that we'll be dealing with the Malfoy's later. I've already promised good Fenrir he can do whatever he likes with young Draco, but Lucius...Lucius is mine."

Harry said nothing. He simply hung there staring at the floor. A hatred unlike any he had ever known was welling up inside him. Voldemort had been bad. He had been evil and cruel and had condoned the torture of others to get what he wanted. But even Voldemort, as bad as he was, even he didn't torture and maim people for the sole sake of the pleasure it gave him. Voldemort's quest had one of power, and how much of it he could gain. He looked to conquer death for the same reason; the power it would bring him. Atticus Lestrange only sought to cause others pain. In that respect, he was even more evil than Voldemort. Harry had a hard time believing that was even possible.

"Take him down." Lestrange ordered abruptly. Immediately two sets of footsteps came forward and roughly began removing the chains and ropes binding Harry's wrists and feet. "Let's take you to see your friends shall we?" Lestrange said to him.

Harry said nothing in reply. When his hands were free he fell forward onto the floor, but he had been hanging there so long his arms were numb. He couldn't even catch himself when he fell. He grunted involuntarily on hitting the hard stone floor. Stars swam momentarily before his eyes as he banged his head on the ground. Then his feet were free and his legs came down as well.

"Stand him up!" Ordered Lestrange.

The two doing Lestrange's bidding roughly grabbed Harry under his arms and brought him up to a standing position. In passing Harry noticed that they were both Death Eaters. His body hung limp in their arms.

"Giving up so soon, Potter?" Lestrange asked Harry. "Now that's not like the boy I heard so much about now does it?" Lestrange gestured for the two men holding Harry up to follow him. "Let's go see your friends, maybe that might put some spark into you."

The two men carrying Harry followed Lestrange out of Harry's cell and down a short corridor to another more open room. This one was also a cell, but unlike Harry's it had a lot more room, more people, and worst of all his three dearest friends hanging from the wall in a similar fashion to the way Harry had been.

Ron was in the worst shape. Like Harry he had been stripped to the waist. However unlike Harry, Ron had very obviously been beaten. His face was a bloody, lumpy mess. His chest, stomach, and arms were various shades of blue, purple, and black. He had deep cuts on his upper body that looked like they had bled profusely. They only way Harry knew Ron was still alive were the labored wheezing sound he made as he breathed. He hung limp, his weight supported only by his bindings.

"It seems as though my good friend Rowle got a little carried away. Rest assured he's looked much worse. This is only the most recent of Rowle's work. We have quite a lot of healing potions of various kinds. Every now and again we have to heal him so that Rowle can continue his work." Lestrange said in an off hand way.

To see Ron battered, beaten, and bruised, and to know that it had happened to him over and over and over again caused Harry's stomach to churn. He finally raised his eyes enough to see Rowle standing next to Ron, very obviously proud of what he had done. Harry saw the smug, self satisfied grins on the Death Eaters. The expressions burned themselves into his psyche.

Lestrange gestured to Ginny now. She too had born the brunt of a lot abuse. Her face and arms were bruised and covered with cuts and scrapes. Harry noticed the ring he had given her glowing softly on her finger. It matched the ring on his own hand which glowed with equal intensity. Harry took some small measure of comfort from that. However that comfort was short lived when none other than Alecto Carrow stepped into Harry's field of view. She had her wand out and had it aimed at Ginny. Harry instantly reacted. He began struggling against those who held him and felt their grip on his arms tighten.

"This is more like it!" Lestrange said approvingly. "This is more of what I expected to see." Harry continued to struggle. Then Harry did something that was equal parts training and instinct. He raised up his right leg and brought his heel down hard on top of the foot of the Death Eater holding him. He was rewarded with a grunt of pain and the sound of bones breaking in the Death Eater's foot.

The Death Eater let go of Harry with one arm and reached down to nurse his broken foot. Harry was able to pull his arm free of the Death Eater's one armed grip. With the same arm he used his elbow to strike at the Death Eater and felt his nose break. Harry turned around to fight the other one who was now struggling mightily to hold him. Harry punched him hard in the face. Harry was pulling back his fist to deliver another blow when quite calmly he heard from behind him; "I would stop if you value the lives of your friends."

Freezing in place, Harry slowly turned around to see a dozen wizards and Fenrir Greyback standing with their wands pointed at either Harry, or one of his friends. "Now Harry, we can't have that. That isn't how it's done. I understand you're angry, but still you must master your emotions." Lestrange said with a smile. "You see Mr. Potter, you and I and your friends are going to be together for a little while."

Lestrange conjured a chair with his wand and gestured for Harry to sit in it. When Harry didn't sit down as Lestrange had indicated, the old man sighed and two Death Eaters, ones that Harry hadn't injured, had to come forward and force him to sit down in the chair. Waiving his wand again, ropes flew out of it and secured Harry tightly to the chair. "We can't have you trying to leave on us before we're finished now can we?" said Lestrange when he was finished.

Turning on his foot he faced Harry's friends. "Heal them. I think that we need to give Mr. Potter here a show."

Harry's hatred for the old man intensified. He heard a whimper from Hermione. Her bruises were the most fresh. She had blood coming from her nose and her lips. The whimper escaped when Alecto grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Hermione's head back, and then forcefully poured a good measure of a healing potion down her throat. She coughed and sputtered and groggily shook her head. "Harry?" she said weakly. Harry could only nod at her sadly, closing his eyes at hearing the pain in her voice.

"Let us start with the new one first." Said Lestrange. Harry immediately began trying to free himself of his bonds again. Ron and Ginny's eyes opened. At first came the surprise of seeing Harry in front of them, and then the look of fear and loss at seeing him bound before them. A single tear escaped Ginny's eye and began its trek down her cheek.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." she said in a horse voice. Even now, covered in drying blood and contusions, Harry noticed her beauty.

"How sweet. Even now she thinks you're here for her." said Yaxley. He leaned in close to Harry's ear. "I want you to know Potter; I've been enjoying her a lot. She's got fire that one."

"Don't touch her!" Harry said venomously. "Don't you touch any of them."

Cold laughter filled the room. It was a chilling sound. One full of foreboding and of what was yet to come. For whatever reason, Harry had played himself into the hands of the Death Eaters and was powerless to stop them. Powerless to do anything at all. In sadness and regret he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. He knew what was coming. Knew it and he knew without any shadow of a doubt that he was powerless to stop it.

Then the Death Eaters seemed to become more excited as they anticipated what was to come next. They made calls of encouragement to someone and then the next thing Harry knew he heard the sound of someone getting a beating. It was Ron. Harry could recognize the sound of Ron's voice in the grunts and groans as Thorfin Rowle gave Harry's best friend another work over.

It was all Harry could do to endure the sound of Ron being beaten. Then, suddenly his hair was grabbed and his head pulled back. His eyes were roughly opened.

"You don't want to miss this!" said Yaxley from behind him. Next to him Dolohov and MacNair were looking on gleefully. Harry saw Rowle pull back his hand and let go with a hard punch to Ron's jaw. He heard it break and saw the tears of pain in Ron's eyes as they began to fall.

It wasn't until Rowle moved over to Ginny that the fire inside Harry's heart and soul went from blisteringly hot to raging inferno. The man drew back his hand and smacked Ginny once, twice, three times. There was a mix of fear and hatred in her eyes. Then Alecto stepped forward with a needle thin dagger. As she began to do her own damage to Ginny, Harry's vision clouded over and went from a red haze to white hot.

He let out a scream of his own anguish and moved around in the chair. And then, the one thing Harry needed to happen did. In an effort to preserve itself, Harry's mind had finally allowed him the ability to access his deep reserves of magic. It was from here that Harry reached and gave the command to the ropes binding him to break away.

Harry launched himself forward and tackled the nearest Death Eater, not even taking note of who it was. He got them on the ground and began slamming their head into the ground over and over again until they stopped struggling. Then Harry was on his feet in a flash grabbing the wand the Death Eater dropped and firing one of the new spells he'd learned. "Pyrosphera!"

A fireball erupted from the wand Harry grabbed and was sent into the chest of another Death Eater who had been coming to try and stop Harry.. The figure was immediately engulfed in flames. The man on fire went screaming out of the room and down the corridor. The Death Eaters in the room were standing around in stunned silence. That Harry had escaped his bonds was a complete shock to them.

"After him you fools! He'll burn the house down!" Yelled Lestrange. Several Death Eaters ran after the burning man. Several more turned to face Harry, among them Rowle, Yaxley, and the werewolf Greyback.

Harry pointed the wand he'd stolen at the Death Eaters facing him. They were spreading out as they advanced on him. His vision was still clouded with pure cold fury. He didn't see Lestrange back out of the room. Nor did he care. There would come a time, and that time would come soon enough. Right now he had four other Death Eaters to deal with.

Rowle advanced on Harry first, his wand coming up. "Sectum Inflagra!" Rowle yelled. Great syrupy ropes of fire erupted out of Rowle's wand. Harry reacted with "Aquispurta!" and was satisfied to see a great blast of water spraying out of his wand that instantly extinguished Rowle's curse.

Then Harry saw the one thing he was dreading. Yaxley's wand coming up and pointing at Ron. "Avada.."

"Stupefy!" Harry said catching Yaxley off guard.

As the other Death Eaters advanced towards Harry, he knew his time was running out. Harry started using different combinations of curses, and jinxes. He cast a great cloud of thick, harsh smoke and then used a shielding spell to block the Death Eaters advance and allow him time to get between them and his friends.

Greyback cleared the smoke and Rowle stopped the shield spell. Yaxley was firing his own spells that Harry was blocking, if barely.

Harry needed time to collect himself. He saw Yaxley bringing his wand up again and this time Harry decided to end it. He pointed his wand at the ceiling above Yaxley, "REDUCTO!" Harry shouted and proceeded to watch as the ceiling collapsed down on him. Harry then watched as a great heavy beam broke loose and swung down catching Yaxley square in the face. Harry heard a sickening crack as Yaxley's neck was broken. He would move no more.

Greyback, Rowle and two other Death Eaters dove out of the way. That was when Harry saw several wands on a table, and a pile of what looked like clothes on the floor. Pointing his wand at the items he used an Accio summoning spell to call the items to him.

Quickly finding his own wand in the bunch. Harry retrieved it and dropped the wand he'd stolen. It was like being given back his own clothes after borrowing someone else's. It fit him quite like a glove. Harry turned and made his own advance on the Death Eaters.

The magic Harry used that day would be something that would later find its way into history books. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny could only hang there and watch as Harry defended them, and single handedly drove off the Death Eaters. He called forth spells using water to blast away at them. He used his wand to send bolts of lightning and fireballs at them. Then much like Dumbledore had done the night the false Horcrux had been found, Harry created a wall of fire to block the Death Eaters from his friends while he cut their bindings.

They were slow getting dressed. Ron was in great pain with his broken jaw. Both he and Ginny had swollen faces where Rowle had hit them. Harry had to get them out of there. He summoned a large piece of plaster to them. The heat from the inferno was becoming extreme, and the Riddle home was becoming a raging inferno.

"Portus," Harry said pointing his wand at the plaster. "Everyone grab hold!"

The friends did as they were told. Harry himself reached out and laid his hand on the plaster. It would only be seconds until the Portkey would take them all away from their place of captivity.

In a sudden movement, Greyback burst through the wall of flame. His teeth were bared and his claws extended. They raked down Harry's back. Harry cried out in pain and felt his grip slipping on the plaster. Ron reached out and held Harry's hand on the plaster with one of his own. Ginny lifted her free hand and with a look of pure hatred screamed, "AVADA CADAVRA!" at Greyback. As the Portkey pulled at them and took them away from what had become a house of horrors, Greyback fell dead to the floor. And then they were gone.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer- JK Rowling and Warner Bros. own all things Potter._

_A/N- Please be aware, the next few chapters are fairly dark in nature. This is a warning intended for those who would rather not read that kind of thing. However, that said, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. _

_Also- I do appreciate the reviews. Both good and bad, I like the feedback. _

_If you have questions or concerns I am open to private messages and do respond. _

Chapter 41

It was late on Christmas Eve. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all just returned from St. Mungo's hospital. The healing of their bodies didn't take very long, except Harry's back. He would carry those scars forever. However he wasn't bitten, and while deep, the scratches weren't life threatening. He would not become a warewolf.

The mental and emotional scars were a different story. The kitchen at Grimmauld Place was far from festive. Present were the newly returned four from St. Mungo's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Matthias McQuarrie, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Bill and Fleur Weasley, and a representative from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Kingsley had agreed to debrief the four young adults at home rather than down at the Ministry. One simple reason was the fact that it was nearly Christmas. Another was that the story of what happened needed to be told. The sense of relief in the room that everyone was home safe was almost tangible. Particularly from the Weasley family. They all looked like they had spent a couple nights without sleep, deep in worry. Which indeed they had.

Everyone had just taken seats around the table which had been magically enlarged so that everyone had a place. "So, let's begin." Kingsley said first. Everyone became quiet. "Tobias? What of the Riddle house?"

Tobias Wynn of the Department of Magical Law enforcement spoke in a concerned voice. "The Riddle house is a total loss. The muggles in town noticed the fire and called out their people who put out fires. They had reports of people running out of the house only to disappear into thin air. Their minds have been obliviated and they now think the blaze was caused by kids playing with matches."

"Did you find anyone?" McQuarrie asked.

"We found four charred bodies. We've identified two as Yaxley and Greyback, which confirms Harry's accounting of the events of their demise. Another body was too badly burned to recognize easily, so identification will take some time. The fourth body looked to be a Death Eater who just didn't make it out in time. We've tentatively identified him as Goyle."

"Was there any sign of the others that Harry mentioned? Rowle? Lestrange? Nott? MacNair, Dolohov or Carrow?" Kingsley asked.

"No sir, no sign of them at all."

"Alright. Thanks, Tobias. You can go home now. Happy Christmas." Kingsley said dismissing him.

"Thank you Minister. Happy Christmas." Wynn said. He nodded at everyone and then left.

For a moment the room was silent. Then McQuarrie spoke up. "What happened in there Harry? You said you were bound, how did you break loose?"

"I don't know. I'd been trying to use magic without a wand for a while, but it wasn't successful. It wasn't until I saw Rowle hit Ginny that I was finally able to do it. I just got so mad and...I don't know. It just happened."

Everyone's eyes were on Harry. Harry was exhausted to put it mildly. Every muscle he had was sore. His arms, legs, head, everything. He continued in a monotone. "Once I got free and found that wand, I was able to do something. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill them all. I've never wanted people dead like that before." Harry looked at Ginny sitting next to him and beyond her, Ron. "I am so sorry..." he began.

"Don't." Ginny said quietly.

"But Ginny..." he pleaded. A tear welled up and slid silently down her cheek.

"Please Harry. Don't."

Harry felt a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. He'd thought that after everything that happened she'd forgive him. From the way she sounded in the Riddle house, he thought she had.

"Miss Weasley, Ginny, please listen." McQuarrie said quietly. "Your brother accidentally bought some candy that was tainted with a love potion. A bloody strong one. He had no idea about it, so when he shared it with Miss Granger, neither of them had any idea of what would happen. We've tested those candies. That potion was extremely concentrated. There was no way anyone could have stopped the effect."

Ginny continued to sit there with her arms folded across her chest. She wouldn't let Harry take her hand, nor would she let anyone talk to her. The closest she had come to showing any affection at all was that the seat she chose for this meeting was next to Harry's. He didn't know if it was done deliberately or out of habit. He was hoping it was the first one.

Kingsley decided to move the topic of discussion on. "Now we know what happened and how you young ones escaped, there's still the question of those who got away. They were dealt a major blow tonight. They have suffered a major setback. This is going to make them more dangerous than ever. I can't make security at Hogwarts any stronger. I just cannot afford the Aurors. You are all going to have to take extra steps to make sure you're as safe as possible. No wandering off school grounds, not even for a Hogsmeade weekend. They've already proven they can get to you there. If you're not in school, then you can come home. I don't want any of you out there until this has been finished. Harry, this is particularly important for you."

Harry could only nod. He'd been expecting as much. "Okay. I won't go anywhere or do anything that will put me or anyone else in danger. You have my word." Harry said.

"Good." Kingsley said with a nod. "Now as much as a set back as this will be for them, I'm hoping that they'll do something stupid and show their hand. If they do, then we've got them." Kingsley checked his watch.

"Harry," McQuarrie said, "I think we need to increase your training. That you were able to fight them off was nothing short of a miracle. We need to do everything we can to give you as many options as possible. We'll work on wandless magic, we'll work on stronger shielding spells, the works." McQuarrie caught a signal from Kingsley. "Right now though, my family is going to be upset if I hold up our Christmas Eve dinner any longer." The two men stood up and took their leave. They were seen to the door by Mr. Weasley and they too wished everyone a Happy Christmas as they left.

Back in the kitchen, the family sat together in silence. Then Ron turned to Harry. "Hey," he began looking sheepish. "I'm sorry for...sorry for...well I'm sorry mate. That was a dumb thing to do. Bloody brainless. I should have realized what was going on. After all the same thing happened to me back in sixth year."

"Forget about it." Harry said, absently rubbing his jaw.

"No. You've been my best mate for eight years. You're like a brother to me. You've always been there and when it came down to it, I acted like an idiot. I'm sorry."

"Ron, it's okay. I figured it out. I'm not holding a grudge." Harry reassured his friend.

Ron stood up and came around the chairs to Harry. Standing up himself, Harry and Ron embraced. It was the embrace of brothers. It was the embrace of friends. It was the embrace of two people who had literally been through hell and had come out clean on the other side. When they parted from the embrace, both men had to turn their heads and wipe their eyes. They each had some color in their cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock. "Alright everyone, it's nearly midnight. One more cup of cocoa and then it's off to bed."

Their was quiet chatter among those at the table. Everyone participated. Everyone except Ginny. By unspoken agreement she was left alone. However while no one spoke to her, there were many times that Harry saw one person's eyes or another's turn in her direction. He knew what they felt as surely as he knew his own feelings. They were worried.

That evening everyone tromped off to bed. Bill and Fleur apparated back to Shell Cottage. George and Angelina went back to George's flat above his store. They would be back in the morning. Ron and Hermione held hands as they went up the stairs together. Harry noticed that they didn't go to their rooms; instead they climbed the stairs up to the attic. They wanted some time to be alone.

When Ginny went into her room Harry wasn't surprised. Neither was he surprised when she didn't speak to him or even so much as wish Harry a good night. While not surprised by the turn of events, it didn't stop Harry from having his feelings hurt just a little.

She needed time. That's what the healer at St. Mungo's said. That's what Hermione said. And Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and even McQuarrie. Harry couldn't begrudge her that, though he had hoped that she would come around when Ron did. He kept looking at his ring for reassurance. He figured as long as it was glowing that he could hold out hope that she would eventually let him near her again.

Harry pulled on his pajamas and lay down. He was just starting to drift off to sleep, feeling like he was riding an invisible wave to his dreams when a sound interrupted his thoughts. It was a fight climbing back to a state of full wakefulness. Then he heard the sound again. He couldn't quite place it. It sounded like...then he heard it a third time and knew what it was immediately. The sound of someone crying.

Quickly and silently Harry got up out of bed and stepped out into the hall. It was entirely silent. Then he heard the noise again. It was coming from Ginny's room. Harry silently opened the door and found her sitting in a ball on her bed. She was in her nightdress, hugging her legs to her chest. Another sob escaped her.

Harry didn't know what else to do. He tentatively went in and sat down next to her. When she didn't pull away, Harry pulled her into his arms and held her. He held her and remained silent as the dam of pent up emotions and pain burst forth. He held her and rocked her, stroking her hair softly. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and cried even harder into Harry's chest.

Harry felt a little guilty at how happy he was that she wasn't pushing him away. But that wasn't but a moon cast shadow to the relief he felt just being able to hold her. Hold her and know that now she was safe. She was in his arms and tonight no one would harm her.

When morning came, and Mrs. Weasley quietly peeked in to check on her only daughter, she couldn't help but smile at the picture before her. She was curled up in Harry's arms. The look on Harry's face was one of peace. She had tears in her eyes and silently thanked all that she held dear that her one wish for Christmas had come true. Her children were back, all of them. Even the adopted ones. They were back and they were safe. She quietly closed the door and let them sleep.

Christmas day was a quiet event in Grimmauld Place that year. Harry gave out the gifts he'd selected for each person save one. He decided to hold back on his proposal to Ginny. It wasn't that he felt in any way less affectionate towards her, indeed if anything his feelings were stronger. It was that after the ordeal that had happened, he decided that right now maybe wasn't the best time.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley loved their radio even more than Harry had thought they would. Hermione loved her books, and Ron and everyone else adored their gifts as well. Mrs. Weasley had even commented about how much she thought the radio Harry had purchased for them was the perfect combination of her and Arthur. Mr. Weasley was as pleased as he could be and throughout the day he could be found holding the radio in his lap looking it over and examining it.

Harry himself had made a good hawl. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him another Weasley sweater, some mince pies, and some new robes. Hermione had given him a book of pictures of Harry and Teddy, Harry and Ginny, Harry and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron, etc. It was a treasured gift. Ron had given him some sweets from the Joke shop having spent most of his money on his gift to Hermione. Harry had received some nice gifts from his fellow teachers as well. A bottle of Firewhiskey, a tin of Treacle Fudge, etc. The one person whose gift Harry was most looking forward to, hadn't given him one yet. He figured that Ginny was waiting to give it to him later. He was looking forward to it.

That evening Ron and Hermione left again to go to her parent's house. They once again made the trip via floo network and were seen off again with many hugs and good natured jibes. Harry was curious to see if they would be an engaged couple when next he saw them. Ron gave Harry a hopeful thumbs up on his way into the fireplace. When he was gone Harry shrugged at the people who looked at him expectantly for an explanation.

Bill and Fleur showed up with George and Angelina. Those four along with Harry and Ginny passed the time until dinner playing games such as gobstones, exploding snap, and wizard's chess. Throughout the evening, Harry kept a close eye on Ginny. While she took part in the games, she didn't seem to have much of a heart for it. Harry thought he knew why and couldn't blame her. She had just been through a terrible ordeal.

Mrs. Weasley made her usual wonderful Christmas dinner, and with the help of Kreacher it included all the trimmings. There was ham, turkey, a Christmas goose, puddings, potatoes, vegetables, stuffing of various kinds, boiled eggs, and many, many desserts. Harry had never eaten so much in his life. He partook of a Christmas toast of some of the fine brandy that one of his fellow teachers had given him.

All during dinner Ginny kept quiet and never mentioned what had happened or what was bothering her. The only indication she gave that she wasn't through putting it behind her was that she refused to let Harry out of her sight for long periods of time. She sat next to him during the games and at dinner. Every now and again her hand found his and she'd give his hand a gentle squeeze. It was almost as if she wanted to reassure herself that Harry was there.

Harry didn't mind. After what she had seen of him, and after what she had been through herself Harry enjoyed the closeness. He would give her that closeness as long as she wanted it. It was far preferable to her pushing him away.

That evening after everyone had left; Harry had put on his pajamas and was climbing into bed. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Harry said.

He was surprised to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing there. He looked up in mild surprise. "Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! Come in, please!" Harry said. This was the first time they'd visited him in his room like this.

They entered his room and sat down together on Ron's bed. Harry sat up in his own bed and continued to look up at them, curious to see what had brought them to his room like this.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began tentatively.

"Harry, Dear Harry," Mrs. Weasley took over. "Oh, I'm not sure how to put this," she said.

Mr. Weasley started again. "Harry, we need to thank you. I know we've talked about it before, and I know you probably don't like hearing it. But we need to say it; Thank You. Thank you for bringing our family back together. Thank you for bringing them home. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. I've heard from you, Hermione, Ron, and even Ginny what you did for all of them. We keep finding ourselves in your debt Harry."

"Not at all Mr. Weasley." Harry said earnestly. "You don't owe me anything. It's my fault that this even happened."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "I think we all know, all of us; that, that is not true. Mistakes were made, but not ones that could really have been avoided. You couldn't help what happened any more than Ron or Hermione. But you still didn't have to go after those Death Eaters all alone. Harry, you're probably tired of hearing this. I know I would be if our positions were reversed. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. I know your parents and Dumbledore would be proud. I know Kingsley is." Mrs. Weasley seemed to falter trying to find something more to say.

"Harry, really there aren't words that describe how we feel or how grateful we are for what you've done and continue to do for us. Every time one of us has needed you, you've been there. Too often at your own expense." Mr. Weasley finished.

Both Weasley parents looked like they were feeling awkward. Then Mrs. Weasley did something that took Harry by surprise. She moved over next to him and put her arms around him. Mr. Weasley sat on Harry's other side and she held Harry like that for a very long time. Feeling very unsure of how he was supposed to react, but not wanting to hurt their feelings, Harry allowed them their embrace and returned it as best he could.

When they finally stood up to leave, Harry noticed his pajamas were wet on his shoulder, which matched the tears in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"Thank you for keeping our family together, Harry." They said standing up to leave. Harry felt strangely relieved. Not knowing what to say, Harry could only smile and nod. That seemed to be enough.

When they were gone, Harry lay back in his bed to think. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard the slightest tap on his door. Then, quietly and softly it opened and from the other side peeked the head of Ginny. Harry's heart swelled at the sight of her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Always," Harry said smiling at her.

He sat up and patted the bed next to him. She came and sat down, looking a little upset. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry..." she began.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." Harry asked a little confused.

Ginny turned to Harry now, and her eyes were serious. "Yes I did." she said, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"Ginny..."

"No, I need to say this." She swallowed hard, and seemed to be trying to collect herself. "Harry, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have given you a chance to explain what was going on. I should have, I should have...reacted better."

"Ginny, I can't blame you for reacting the way you did. I know what it was you saw, and I know how it must have looked. I'm sorry that I didn't realize what was going on any sooner myself. If it helps, I thought it was you..." Harry smiled.

"Harry...what about what happened after I left?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "Where did you go that they found you anyway?"

"After I ran out, Ron caught up to me. He and I apparated to Diagon Alley, from there we were going to go see if George could take us in, but we were spotted by some Death Eaters. They grabbed me first, and then Ron right after. That's when they took us to that place."

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued. "I think they were watching George's place. They grabbed us so fast. When we got to that place, Riddle's house, they knew who we were. That old one had them tie us up so we couldn't get away. He was convinced that you would come after us..."

It was clear that she was reliving the experiences from the look in her eyes. Harry could see something in them that wasn't there before. It was like she now had knowledge of something she didn't have before, and now that she possessed that knowledge that she didn't even ask for, she didn't want it. Didn't want it, but would be forced to carry it for the rest of her life. Ginny had lost even more of the innocence that she had carried. That loss was on top of everything else that had happened. The loss of her brother, friends, and loved ones. Add to that, that she killed someone in order to escape, it amounted to a great loss indeed.

That loss and the effect it had on Ginny made Harry angry. For all the effort that he and everyone else had made there were still new scars. He felt the itch of the new scars on his back. They were more visible than the scars Ginny carried. Hers were more emotional scars. But Harry felt that hers were the deeper scars, and he hated the Death Eaters for creating them.

"They didn't just wait for you. They took turns...took turns doing things to us. They beat Ron. They beat me..." Ginny broke down at this point. The tears started to come and when they did Harry knew they wouldn't stop for a long time. Harry held her close and let her cry her tears. "They shouldn't have done that." She whispered.

"No, they shouldn't have. But they did. They did and it was a horrible thing. Horrible. No one should have to go through the things we did. What we all did this last few years. But we did. We all did." Harry said with feeling. "But we need to find a way to put this behind us. We need to find a way to live."

They sat together for a long time, just holding each other. It was a long time, but eventually Ginny's tears were cried out. She continued to sit with Harry and let him hold her as she held him. She thought long and hard about what Harry had said. He had given her a lot to think about. Then she remembered something.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas present." Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled at her in the dark. He had quite forgotten that it was Christmas. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you had much time. Besides, I got the one thing for Christmas that I wanted anyway. I couldn't be happier."

"What did you get that has you so happy?" she asked full of curiosity.

"You."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The next few days Harry and Ginny spent quietly together. Often times in quiet conversation, or even just sharing a moment in comfortable silence. Ginny had taken to withdrawing into herself, and would stare endlessly at nothing for long periods of time if Harry wasn't around. When he was near, it was like life was being poured into her. She became more animated, and took a greater interest in her surroundings.

Mrs. Weasley kept careful watch on her only daughter. She noted the differences in her when she was alone versus when Harry was around. That Harry was quiet and patient with Ginny was very beneficial for her. He never pushed her. Never said a cross word. He was as protective of Ginny in his own way as she was. The one thing that bothered Mrs. Weasley about Harry was that she had caught him more than once staring coldly out the window, or at the fireplace in the kitchen. She had figured it out that Harry planned to go after those Death Eaters, and she feared for him and Ginny both if that happened.

Mrs. Weasley whispered her observations to her husband, who in turn passed them on to Kingsley and the Ministry. McQuarrie too was made aware of the idea that Harry might be planning something. Too many times Harry had gone off on his own. And too many times had he came back lucky to be alive.

The truth of the matter was that Mrs. Weasley's observations were very nearly right. Harry nursed a cold hatred for the Death Eaters. He hated them more than he had ever hated Snape or Voldemort. He hated Atticus Lestrange most of all. He hated them for the change their kidnapping and torture had wrought in Ginny. He hated them for spoiling his plans for proposing to her. He knew she would snap out of it, but the fact was, as Harry knew very well, you don't go through something like that and not be affected by it. He was. He knew that Ron and Hermione were as well. And like ripples in a pond, the effect of what Lestrange had done had carried on to their loved ones as well.

But as Harry knew from experience, the trick to surviving experiences like the ones they had been through was to put it behind you. Remember it, but don't dwell on it. Use it as a guide to help shape your future. Harry was doing that now, but it made him angry that Ginny had ever been put into a position where she would have to do that any more than she already had.

Harry was planning to do something about it. He wanted very badly to go after the Death Eaters. He wanted to track them down and make them all pay for what they did. Did to him. Did to Ginny. Did to Ron, Hermione, and everyone else. Harry even had a few ideas as to how best to go about it. The trouble was he needed his invisibility cloak and that was back at Hogwarts in Ginny's dorm room. He would need a few other things as well, and those things too were back at Hogwarts. So all Harry could do was wait. Wait and plan on how to make things happen.

The big surprise came on New Year's Eve. George and Angelina came by Grimmauld Place to share in the night's festivities. They arrived hand in hand and seemed to be very excited about something. Then they showed off the rings. The two of them had gotten engaged. Angelina was all of a flutter and couldn't sit down for a minute. George stood proudly by. He was the same old George that Harry knew.

He was laughing and joking and brightened the house considerably with his presence. He got Harry with a new invention; Tongue Tie Taffy. After eating the taffy, which looked every bit like a piece of the Salt Water kind, when Harry tried to speak all he could say was gibberish.

Angelina gave Harry a radiant smile when he congratulated her. Then she took Harry aside and had a few questions of her own. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Harry asked back.

"I mean what about you and Ginny? Are you going to ask her or what?"

Harry looked at Angelina who continued to smile at him. He remembered her as one of the few who never had a mean word to say to him. Even when some of Harry's exploits had cost Gryffindor house a lot of points. She'd been disgusted with him from time to time, but never unkind. He smiled back at her. "Eventually."

"What does 'eventually' mean?" Angelina asked. George had caught the tone of the conversation because he was now standing quite close by.

Harry looked around and saw that to his pleasant surprise, Ginny was holding a conversation with her parents and looked if not happy, at least not sad or angry. He felt a warm sensation emanate from his heart when he observed this.

"I mean that I do plan on asking her. But not just now. Not after everything that just happened and not with those Death Eaters still out there."

"But you are going to ask her?" said George none too quietly.

"Will you keep your voice down!" Harry said in a mock angry whisper. Mr. Weasley kept glancing over at them, and Harry really didn't feel like having this conversation with everyone in the room just now.

"Yes," he said, "I am going to ask her. I even have the ring. I bought it just before coming here." Looking pointedly at George, Harry lowered his voice even further and added; "When Ron bought his."

George's face brightened and he smiled. "How do you think you'll go about doing it?"

"I'm not sure. Originally I was going to ask her on Christmas Eve, but...well...other things happened."

George nodded. Angelina on the other hand wasn't so easily put off.

"What about tonight? It would make a great way to start the new year."

"No, not tonight. Not with those Death Eaters still out there."

"Harry, there's always going to be something out there. Why let that stop you?"

Harry just shook his head. Angelina just didn't understand. He thought maybe George did, because he took his fiancé by the hand and started to lead her away. "If Harry's not ready, then he's not ready. Let him do it his way."

Harry sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't ready. He truly felt that if the Death Eaters hadn't attacked Ginny and Ron on the night that Hermione took that stupid love potion that he would have asked her. The thing of it was that with LeStrange and Rowle still out there where they could make plans, Harry wasn't comfortable giving them even more of a weapon they could use against him.

Harry's mood darkened after his conversation with George and Angelina. He wasn't angry with them. He was angry that things had worked out the way they did. He wanted so badly to ask Ginny to marry him. He wanted her to be his wife more than anything else. But he wouldn't condemn her to a life of danger. Not while that danger was out there and was something he could fight against. And whether the others realized it or not, Harry felt that LeStrange was the most dangerous wizard in the world right now. He'd lost his master, he was angry, he wanted to hurt Harry and those he loved, and he took real pleasure in torturing others and causing them pain. Until LeStrange was caught or dead Harry wouldn't rest.

The others seemed to take note of Harry's change in mood. Everyone kept glancing his way. No matter how much Harry tried to join the conversation, be a part of the activities going on, or put on a happier face, their eyes followed him. Two sets of eyes in particular. Ginny's and Mrs. Weasley's.

The family had retired to the living room and was having a lively conversation about George and Fred's exploits at school. Harry was trying to figure out a way that he could call it a night early and go on up to bed when there was a noise from the kitchen.

When everyone stood up to investigate, Ron and Hermione were coming out of the kitchen. They had just arrived via the floo network. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and instantly removed the soot and grime from them as she took her youngest son in her arms for a hug. It was then that Harry noticed Hermione. She was positively glowing with happiness.

As soon as Hermione noticed Harry observing her she ran forward and wrapped him up in a very tight hug. Then she was crying. Ron stood back looking a little smug. Harry looked him in the eyes and Ron winked. He'd done it. Ron had proposed.

"Harry! Harry, guess what?" Hermione shrieked. "Ron proposed! He asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"That's great, Hermione. I'm really happy for you." Harry said with true excitement. He was happy for them. Ron had done it. He'd given Hermione the greatest thing he could. He had given her his love and made it known to her that he wanted to spend his life with her. And Hermione had accepted, as Harry knew she would.

Ron came forward and Harry hugged him as well. "You'll be my best man, right?" he asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

With that the party truly began. There were two engaged couples in the house and that New Year's Eve party belonged to them. Kreacher made snacks and appetizers, poured drinks and kept the serving trays full. Harry noticed Ginny watching him. She kept looking at him and Harry was sure he could see expectation in her eyes. He felt horrible. Like he was hurting her because he hadn't proposed to her too. He saw Mrs. Weasley watching him and imagined that she was wondering why Harry hadn't asked Ginny to marry him yet.

For as much as Harry was putting on a happy face for the crowd, he was miserable. He joined in the revelry and ate, drank and said Happy New year when the clock struck midnight. He was a part of the party that lasted well into the early hours of the morning, but as the night wore on he got quieter and quieter until he finally could take no more. Claiming to be very tired from all the partying, Harry decided to go to bed.

As Harry excused himself from the room, he didn't realize all the sets of eyes that watched him go. He didn't see the concerned look Mrs. Weasley have her husband, or the knowing look Ron and Hermione gave each other. He didn't see the confused look in Ginny's eyes or those on the faces of George and Angelina.

Harry was deep in thought as he went upstairs and put on his pajamas. He sat on his bed and was ready to lay down when he realized that sooner or later someone would come looking for him. And what Harry wanted most right now was to be alone. He grabbed a blanket from the shelf in his closet and then quietly crept up the stairs to the attic. Once inside the attic Harry sat down against the wall opposite the window and wrapped himself up in his blanket. He sat and stared out into the night, absently watching the snow falling.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep when Harry was aware of a presence near him. He woke up to find Ginny sitting across from him under a blanket of her own. She'd dozed off. Harry must have heard her soft snores. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at having left her down there without saying anything to her. But the fact that she came up here to be with him, and clearly understood that he needed some time alone made him realize that she truly knew him. Perhaps as well as Hermione and Ron did. Ginny was the perfect match for Harry. There was no other way to put it.

He sat there and watched her sleep. He studied her, rememorizing every contour of her face. The way the glow of the snow outside reflected off her skin. He loved how her hair was pulled back over her ears. It framed her face beautifully. The reflection from outside was so bright that if he really studied her he could see the freckles that covered her nose. The sight of her sleeping so peacefully drove all thoughts of anything but Ginny out of his head.

It was while Harry was looking at Ginny so lovingly that she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back. "You seemed like you wanted to be alone, but you weren't in your room when I looked in on you. You looked so cute sleeping there I couldn't make myself wake you."

"It's alright." Harry answered.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry wanted to know. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"Well," Ginny said standing up. She came over and sat next to Harry, then pulled his head down in her lap. She started stroking his hair as she continued softly. "You've not really seemed like you're at all into the celebrations today."

Harry lay there letting Ginny stroke his hair. The feeling was hypnotic. He felt like he could go back to sleep to her doing that. He knew if he did he'd sleep very well.

"I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Harry answered.

"Like what?"

"Lots of different things I guess." The topic of marriage proposals and the fact that both George and Ron had proposed to their girls was really not a topic he felt like discussing. Truth be told he felt a little guilty about not proposing, and then angry with himself for deciding that the time just wasn't right.

"What kind of different things?" Ginny pressed. Harry knew that she'd keep pressing if he didn't tell her. She'd demonstrated that often enough.

"To be honest I've been thinking about everything. What happened the other night, the consequences of what happened. I've been thinking about you. About Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina and everything."

"You're upset that George and Ron proposed aren't you." Ginny said. It was a statement, not a question.

"No, not at all. I really am happy for them. To tell you the truth I knew Ron was going to propose. I was there when he bought the ring."

Ginny was silent for a time, her fingers running over and over again through Harry's hair. At first Harry thought that he'd said something that made her angry. She however dispelled that with her next statement. "You thought I would be upset that you didn't propose to me, didn't you."

And with that it was out. The one thing that Harry had been afraid of had been given voice to. "Yes." He said, his voice very quiet.

"You know just because Ron proposed doesn't mean you have to."

"I know that." Harry said cautiously.

Ginny must have caught on to something in Harry's tone. She was quiet for a few minutes, content to just sit and run her fingers through his hair. "Have you ever thought about it?" She asked timidly. "About us? You and me...you know...getting married someday?"

"Have you?" Harry wanted to know.

"I asked you first." Ginny said. Her voice still timid and unsure.

He sighed. "Yes, I have. A lot. Especially recently." Harry answered honestly. He felt something wet on his cheek. He looked up and saw that there were tears in Ginny's eyes. "What is it?"

Ginny could only shake her head. She wasn't trying to get up, and she wasn't trying to push him away. Harry turned over so that as he lay his head in Ginny's lap, he was looking up at her. Her fingers gently started tracing his scar.

"I love you Harry." she whispered softly.

"I love you too Ginny. I really do. I didn't think it was possible for one person to love another as much as I love you."

Ginny smiled down at Harry. Her eyes continued to well up and tears continued to fall.

"Please tell me why you're crying." Harry asked. He'd seen more tears out of her in the last year than he ever had before. He couldn't blame her; Ginny had been through a lot. A person doesn't go through all those things and not come out of it unscathed. He wanted so badly to make her tears go away. That was one reason why he wanted to go after LeStrange.

Ginny just shook her head again, her tears coming faster now. Harry couldn't help but feel as though maybe he'd hurt her feelings. He was about to ask her when she leaned forward instead and kissed him.

Harry let her kiss him and returned the kiss himself. She seemed to be looking for reassurance of some kind. She kept kissing him and Harry allowed it for a few minutes. Then he gently broke it off. "Ginny, you're crying. Something is obviously bothering you. Won't you please tell me what it is?"

Again, Ginny shook her head. Harry tried not to let his frustration show. He was genuinely concerned about her. He wanted to know why she was so upset. It was painfully obvious she had something on her mind. So he tried another way. "Why?"

Still she shook her head. Harry thought over the conversation they'd had since she had woke up and found him staring at her. He thought back about his behavior over the course of the day. "Was it something I said?" He asked.

"No, not really." Ginny answered. Well that's a start at least, thought Harry.

"Then was it something I did?" Harry continued.

"No, not really," Ginny repeated.

"Ginny, please. Tell me what it is. Whatever it is, I promise you we can talk about it."

"You're going to go after him, aren't you?" Ginny asked. "I've seen you Harry, when you don't think anyone is watching. I've seen your face. I know you're thinking about them. About him. I'm right, aren't I?"

She had seen right through him. Harry had thought that he was doing a pretty good job keeping things to himself. Obviously he'd been wrong. He took a breath to speak, but Ginny stopped him. "I understand Harry. I do. But its sixth year all over again. You're going off to hunt him down. And you'll leave me behind while you do it. Again."

Harry couldn't speak or respond in any way. She was speaking the truth. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but that would be a lie. Instead Harry could only nod.

"Why? Why do you have to be the one? Why not let the ministry do it? That's what they're there for!" she demanded.

"Because it's me they want. They'll keep coming and coming and coming until either I stop them or they kill me. And Ginny, I can't go through seeing you go through all of those things they did to you again. I can't."

"Are you taking Ron and Hermione with you?" Ginny asked.

"No. I can't ask that of them. I can't ask them to face those Death Eaters again."

"So you'll go alone." Ginny said. "And you'll be killed. Or you'll be hurt so bad you'll wish you were dead which amounts to the same thing."

Harry had no response to that. Ginny could very well be right. But he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there could be no world for him and Ginny as long as Atticus LeStrange was still in it. That man had to be made to answer for his crimes.

"So where does that leave me?" she continued. "Where does that leave us? Say you do find them and by some miracle you manage to defeat them? What then? Someone else will just step up and take their place. Are you going to put me to one side again to go after them too?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't answer for a time. He knew that Ginny was giving voice to her fears. Then when she didn't speak again, he finally said, "Look Ginny, I don't know what you want me to say..."

"You realize you're breaking your promise to me, don't you?" She asked, interrupting him. "You told me that you wouldn't go anywhere that I couldn't be. I promised me that Harry. If you do this, if you go after them, how can I expect you to keep your promises to me?"

This was not something Harry had been expecting to hear. He was struck dumb by the comment, and had no reply. For her part, Ginny kept silently running her fingers through Harry's hair, or tracing his scar, or even sometimes just gently tracing the contours of his face with her finger tips. Harry was pondering this last statement when he heard Ginny barely whisper, "Please Harry. Don't do it. Don't go. Stay with me."

He'd been left with little choice. Harry's insides were burning that he wouldn't be the one to go after LeStrange. He wanted to scream out his frustration and anger, but instead he just nodded. He would keep his promise. He would stay.

When Ginny saw Harry's nod, she knew she'd won. Harry would stay, and they'd be happy. She knew it was hard on Harry not to be the one to run off and play the hero. But honestly when was enough going to be enough? She knew he'd be out there hunting them down soon enough. As soon as he graduated he'd finish his training and become an Auror. She understood that was what he wanted to do. She understood that, that was his direction in life. But for now, she had him. For now he was all hers. Ginny stopped stroking Harry's head and hair and instead moved to lie down next to him. They covered up together under the blankets and went to sleep just as the eastern sky was starting to lighten. The sun was coming up on a new day.


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer- Rowling and W.B. own all things Potter. The characters, names, etc. _

_A/N- The story is shaping up towards its end. It's been a fun, challenging and educational endeavor. I've been trying to decide what to do next- another FF story or an original work of my own. Any suggestions? I'm open- message me._

_A/N2.0- I've disabled the anonymous review feature. While the reviews have been mostly positive, there are those who seem to feel like its open season to make nothing but negative comments. Those comments have been removed since there was absolutely nothing constructive about them. I do love and appreciate the reviews, and ask that you keep them coming. Even if you're not such a big fan of the story- your being honest which I appreciate. What I don't appreciate is being negative for the sake of being negative. _

_Finally(or A/N3.0 take your pick)- whether or not you agree with something that has happened or the way a character has been written, please remember- the story is written by the author. Everyone is entitled to their take on how someone would act or behave or whatever. If you think it should/would have been done differently, I encourage you to write your own story your way. However- thanks for taking the time to read and write the review. You read the story, and that in and of itself was one of the reasons it got posted. :)_

_End of soapbox- Now for the next chapter!_

Chapter 43

When school resumed after the Christmas Holiday, things quickly and quietly got back to their normal routine. Ginny returned to her classes and her Quidditch Team. She had also signed up to take her Apparation testing which was to commence just after Valentines Day. Her already tight schedule would become that much tighter.

Ron was doing exceptionally well in his classes, due in no small part to Hermione's constant tutelage. He continued to do his duties as Head Boy and captain the Chess Club and was now the hero of the girls in the club since he was now officially engaged. It wasn't common for Ron to be the topic of so much positive gossip, but he seemed to take it all in stride.

Hermione not only kept up with her own studies, tutor Ron and Harry, and her duties as Head Girl. She could also be found in the library helping out. She was often sought out to help out struggling students in younger years, or to check a paper before it was handed in. She seemed to be immensely pleased with things, and was happier than anyone could remember seeing her. She seemed to particularly enjoy showing off he engagement ring Ron had given her.

Harry resumed his classes easily enough. His students were attentive and studied hard. He still rarely had to give out detentions, and when he did it was most often either writing lines or helping Hagrid in the school gardens. His own studies to graduate seventh year were picking up though. Often times while his students were working on an assignment in class, Harry would be working on one of his own. He was beginning to prepare to take his N.E.W.T. exams, and knew they would be tough. A lot tougher than O.W.L.s He wanted to make sure he did well for many reasons. To show Kingsley and Professor McGonagall that their faith in him wasn't misplaced, to show his appreciation to the professors who tutored him, and because he wanted to see if he could do it.

Harry's training to be an Auror was getting more intensive as well. McQuarrie worked with Harry now on many different levels. They reviewed what had happened when Harry and Hermione had been captured by the Death Eaters. They went over what spells Harry had used. What he had done fighting hand to hand. And how Harry had only been able to escape by using his magic without a wand. Harry was spent by the time he went to bed each night.

The one thing that was starting to bother Harry was the Death Eaters. Since his escape and the deaths of Yaxley and Greyback, nothing had been heard from them. There hadn't been any sign of them anywhere. Not in Diagon Alley. Not in Hogsmeade. And to the best of anyone's knowledge, not in Hogwarts either. Ginny had not mentioned any more birds bothering the Quidditch teams. Harry had not seen any hawks or falcons on the ledge outside any of the castle windows.

He passed on this observation and worry to McQuarrie only to find that he shared it. The possible things that the Death Eaters could be up to were a common topic of conversation between Harry and McQuarrie. One that they discussed at length.

As much as Harry had promised Ginny not to go after the Death Eaters, that didn't mean he wasn't preparing to meet them. He knew that sooner or later they would come after him. Since he wasn't allowed to pursue them, Harry instead devoted what time he could toward preparing for their next meeting. He was determined to come out of that encounter alive.

And so the school term went on. The weeks in January seemed to melt away. He, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron continued to spend their assigned time together. They were grateful for that opportunity to have time together. With the hectic schedules they all carried, it really proved to be their only chance for together time.

It was on one Sunday evening towards the end of January that Harry had some exciting news to share. The next Quidditch game that was coming up for the Gryffindor team was set for Valentines Day weekend. The exciting news that Harry had to share had recently been made known to him just that day. Professor Slughorn let slip that the one and only Gwenog Jones was coming to visit him and she wanted to see the Quidditch game being played that weekend. Harry could hardly wait to share this news with Ginny.

The group gathered as normal. Ron and Hermione came in holding hands, and Ginny following just a couple steps behind. They all looked tired but happy. They exchanged greetings and sat down at the table before their meal began. It was Hermione who picked up that Harry was excited about something.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked, "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

Harry could only smile back. "I have some great news," He said, unable to contain himself. Harry turned towards Ginny, "Guess who is coming to watch your match this weekend?"

"Who?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Gwenog Jones!" Harry announced.

"_The Gwenog Jones_?" Ron asked in amazement.

"The very one," Harry replied still looking at Ginny. "Gwenog and the Harpies are in hiatus right now, and she came to visit Professor Slughorn. He invited her to come see the game this Saturday."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? She's really coming here?"

"She is." Harry affirmed.

"But Harry that's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"You're telling me," said Ron, "Wow! Gwenog Jones..."

Hermione smiled indulgently at Ron and his hero worship. He had reacted much the same way to meeting Viktor Krum. Turning to Ginny she asked, "How do you think you'll do?"

Ginny's face brightened even more. "Really well. The team has been practicing hard and they seem to really want to wipe the pitch with Slytherin. It should be a great match!"

"From the games I've called, Slytherin seems to have a pretty good team this year." Ron observed.

"That should make the game more challenging then, shouldn't it?" Hermione asked. "Won't that make more of a show for this Gwenog person?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, please!" He stated exasperatedly, "Gwenog Jones is only the best Quidditch Player on any of the all girl teams! She's better than most of the blokes as well. She's a...a...a phenomenon!"

Ginny giggled at her brother's description. Ron was in his element. For as much as he was only a decent Quidditch player, he knew the game and could talk about it for hours. She decided to save Hermione from Ron drowning her in his favorite topic.

"You going to come and watch the game?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." Harry said smiling.

Ginny returned Harry's smile and took his hand under the table. "I don't know how well I'll play then, if you're there watching me. I guess I'll just have to do my best."

"You always do." Harry replied.

Ginny smiled at Harry, her eyes full of love. Harry looked into those chocolate brown eyes and longed to lose himself in them. Then Dinner appeared. As usual the dinner fare was delicious.

After dinner Harry couldn't remember what it was that they'd had. His mind was too full of thoughts of Ginny. She was really excited about the upcoming game and the fact that Gwenog Jones would be there. He was glad he'd told her. He knew that she wouldn't let it get to her the way Ron seemed to before a game. It was really funny how different those two siblings could be. They were different sides of a coin. But Harry loved them both and wouldn't give either of them up for the world.

After dinner everyone, including Harry, had homework to finish up for the next day. Harry had some potions homework to finish. He got out his scales and other potions supplies. Ron, who also had potions homework stayed to work on his with Harry. Hermione and Ginny left together to go up to the library.

Ron and Harry worked together in companionable silence. Then Harry noticed that his best mate kept glancing up at him. "Ron?"

Returning his eyes to the table in front of him, Ron said, "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Harry said curiously.

"You love my sister, right?" Ron's eyes were anxious, his forehead furrowed with concern.

"Of course. Very much." Harry replied.

"Then why didn't you propose to her?" Ron was looking at his friend now, his face serious and eyes holding concern and confusion.

Harry set down his potions ingredients and sat down. He looked his friend in the eyes and answered, "I couldn't. Not after everything that just happened. Not with Lestrange and those other Death Eaters still out there. It just didn't feel right."

"What changed your mind? I thought you wanted to marry her."

"I do. And I will ask her, but the time has to be right. I don't want it to feel like I'm only asking her out of convenience or for any other reason than that I love her. I don't want her to feel like I'm rushing into things just because we survived some traumatic experience."

"Is that what you think happened between me and Hermione?"

"No." Harry answered simply. "You proposed because you were ready to do it. I reckon I know you well enough to know that. You wouldn't have proposed if you weren't ready."

Ron smiled at hearing that. He went back to setting up his supplies to complete his homework. Harry watched him for a few minutes. Then he leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. "She won't let me go after them." Harry said darkly.

Ron's head snapped up and he looked at Harry carefully. "Won't let you go after whom? The Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded. "She made me promise. She figured out that I was planning on going after them and made me promise not to." Harry gave a deep and heartfelt sigh of frustration. "She doesn't understand."

"That makes two of us mate." Ron said looking at Harry. "Why would you want to go and find them after all that's happened?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to look for them. I'll keep my promise."

Ron dropped his potions items on the table and then looked at Harry angrily. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" He then walked over to where Harry sat and towered over his friend. "Harry I was there, remember? I was there when they almost killed us. I'm no coward Harry, if they want to fight, I'll fight. But I'm not going to go looking for them!"

"Relax Ron, neither am I. I promised, remember? Ginny made me swear that I wouldn't and I won't." Harry looked at Ron and realized that he was still trying to put that time in the Riddle house behind him. "Ron, I wouldn't have asked you to go with me, even if I was going. You know that right?"

"Harry, I know that. I also know that I would have gone anyway. Whether you asked me to or not. Hermione too. We told you a long time ago we were with you, and just because You-Know-Who is gone doesn't mean that stops. Where you go, we go."

In that moment, Harry realized he'd seriously misjudged his friend. He knew that Ron was right. If he'd have gone looking for LeStrange and the other Death Eaters, he wouldn't have gone alone. Even if he wanted to. They would have found a way to go with him.

"I appreciate that." Harry said quietly. "I do. Like I said before, I'm not going after them." Harry smiled now at Ron and knew that this topic of discussion was over. "Let's see how much we can get done on our potions homework, shall we?"

Ron visibly relaxed. "Sure, lets." He said sitting down.

The two began working on their homework and were making progress when Ron spoke again, "So, do you think you'll propose anytime soon?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to, and it's not like I'm afraid she's going to say no." Harry answered him. "I'm just not ready right now. She's got a lot with school and with Quidditch. I've got school; both teaching and taking classes, and training to be an Auror. After school ends I'll probably end up in Auror training proper, and Ginny will likely end up playing Quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies of some other team..."

"So, you think you'll be too busy? Is that it?" Ron asked skeptically.

"No, not too busy. Look Ron, I will propose. But I have to be ready first."

Ron didn't look too happy with Harry at the moment, but he let the comment slide. Harry decided to pose a question of his own; "That reminds me though, have you and Hermione set a date?"

Ron began to look uncomfortable. He started fidgeting with his vials of potions ingredients, and his ears turned red. "No...not really...not yet...we were...we were kind of waiting..." He mumbled.

"Waiting? Merlin's Beard! Why are you waiting to set a date?" Harry was only half mocking Ron. He was still annoyed at Ron's line of questioning, but didn't want to put off his friend, who had after all only been curious.

Ron's ears reddened even more. He suddenly refused to meet Harry's eyes. Then something occurred to Harry; "Hang on, Ron what's going on?"

Ron continued to fidget and not meet Harry's eyes. "Ron, does this have something to do with why you asked me about proposing to Ginny?"

All Ron could do was to look at anything but Harry, but Harry distinctly thought he heard his friend mumble something that sounded very much like; "Maybe."

Harry was thunderstruck. Why would they wait on Harry proposing to Ginny? Unless...Harry asked Ron the question that had come to his mind.

"Well, Hermione and I, well, we kind of wanted to maybe have a double wedding. Yours and ours together. Make it a special day for everybody."

Harry stared at his friend. He loved the idea, it was brilliant. But it left Ron and Hermione hanging as far as when to set a date for the event. He wondered if that's why Ron stayed behind to do his potions homework with Harry. This also left Harry feeling a little pressured to propose to Ginny if he was going to. He wasn't sure he liked that. Proposing to her should be his choice, not something forced upon him.

"Look Ron, I really like the idea of having our wedding day together. I think it's the best idea I've ever heard of. But I'm not ready to propose to Ginny right now. Not with everything else that's going on."

Ron looked at Harry with knowing eyes. "You're waiting for them, aren't you?"

It was Harry's turn to look a little uncomfortable, but he answered honestly; "Yes, I am. I reckon that sooner or later they'll come looking for me." Ron stared hard at Harry. "It almost sounds as if you want them to come looking for you."

"I do." Harry confirmed. "I want this to be over with. Then when it is, I can propose to Ginny and know I'm not putting her in danger needlessly."

Ron shook his head. "You know what I think? I think you like having them after you. I think that as long as they are, you feel like...like...I don't know. Like maybe you have to save someone again."

The words hurt. Didn't Ron understand? Didn't he know that Harry could never knowingly put Ginny in danger? She was in danger enough just being with him. He didn't need to put her in any more. "You're wrong." Harry said simply.

"Am I? Why am I wrong?" Ron said looking Harry in the eye. "You won't propose to Ginny because you're not ready. You're not ready because of the Death Eaters. You promised her you won't go after them, so you'll wait for them to come after you, and as you said you know they will. Harry Potter gets to play the hero again and save the day." Ron stood up and started gathering up his things. "And because we're your friends Hermione and I will help you fight them. But what happens when someone else comes along? Someone else who wants to take on the Great Harry Potter? Are you going to put things off again then?"

"You sound like Ginny," Harry said quietly. "She said pretty much the same thing. What are you doing?"

"I'm done with this. I'll finish my homework upstairs. You can stay here and prepare to save the day again." Ron started heading for the door, but stopped on the way out. "Did you ever think Harry, just for a bloody moment, that if I sound like my sister that it's probably because she's right?" Ron asked as he slammed the door behind him.

Harry was left thunderstruck at Ron's words and sudden departure. He had just been given a lot to think about.

The next day was Monday, and as usual it was very busy. What was unusual was that Ron avoided Harry. And it wasn't just Ron, Hermione and Ginny avoided him as well. Harry's feelings were hurt. He understood why Ron was upset. What he didn't get was Ginny or Hermione. Why would they be mad at him? Ginny especially, they'd discussed this over the Christmas break.

Tuesday was a scheduled 'Harry Time' Day for Ginny and he hoped to talk to her then. He was going to have her up for tea in his office. He'd managed to get some tarts and a few other treats and have a nice conversation. Until she'd sent him a note via a second year student in his last class of the day. She was begging off.

Quidditch practice was her claim. She did have that upcoming game against Slytherin that Gwenog Jones was going to be at. He knew she was excited for the game and probably wanted to get in all the extra practice time she could. Harry thought about wandering down to the Quidditch pitch, but thought better of it. Instead he would go up to the room of requirement.

In the room of requirement Harry was relaxing. He'd found a book on historical battles between good and dark wizards. He was just getting into the details of a particularly engaging battle when he heard someone enter the room. Harry looked up and there stood McQuarrie. The look on his face chilled Harry to the bone.

"There's been an attack." McQuarrie said.

Harry stood up and started forward, "Who is it? Is it Ginny? What happened?"

"It's not Ginny, it is however one of the students in your house. The Headmaster is looking for you. When no one knew where you were, I thought to check in here."

The two exited the Room of Requirement and made their way down several corridors, sets of stairs, and through a few secret passages until they stood together outside the entryway to McGonagall's office. Along the way McQuarrie told Harry what he knew.

"The attack was here in the castle. The student is up in the hospital wing; however her parents are on their way here. Professor McGonagall thought it appropriate for her Head of House to be present when they arrived." McQuarrie began, "As near as anyone can tell, she was walking alone down the halls from the library when she was attacked. She swears up and down it was a man in a dark cloak with a mask. The attack was interrupted when students came around the corner and saw it happening. The man ran off. The Aurors are searching the castle now."

"They won't find him." Harry observed. "He's long gone. Probably out of the castle grounds by now."

"Probably."

"What did he want with the girl?"

"That's just it, we don't know. She says he didn't talk to her."

"He just attacked her? Out of the blue and for no reason? What would be the point in that?" Harry asked.

"To show that even with you teaching here, that Hogwarts isn't safe."

McQuarrie left Harry at the door to McGonagall's office where Harry gave the password and then entered. McGonagall bade Harry entry into her office proper, where she was already speaking to Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Good. Now that everyone is here we can begin. I want everyone to call a meeting of their houses. No one is to walk the castle alone. Students are to be escorted to each class by a teacher. If a teacher is not available then the Head Boy or Girl can do in a pinch, but only if absolutely necessary."

Harry realized that all students were probably either back in their respective houses or well on their way. He must have missed the announcement while he was in the Room of Requirement.

Professor McGonagall continued; "Effective Immediately, all houses have a curfew of eight o'clock, no exceptions. All clubs, study groups, team practices, or any other activity after that hour is as of now prohibited."

With that last statement the Heads of House moved off to inform their houses of this newest set of rules. Except for Harry. Harry stayed with Professor McGonagall in her office to await the arrival of the student's parents.

"Excuse me Professor? Who was it that was attacked?"

"Sandra Hildebrandt, a first year." McGonagall said with a mixture of pity and fear. Harry knew Sandra well. She was an engaging child with white blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright personality. She'd had some challenges with classes at the beginning of the year but was now one of the brightest students in her year. She had even tried to test out of taking first year courses to move up to second year. When Harry caught on to her attempt to move up and had to speak to her about it, she'd taken the news in stride and that had been the end of it. He was genuinely sorry she'd been hurt.

"What was she doing in the library?" Harry asked.

"Apparently she and some of her friends spend the evening hours up there studying."

"She does very well in my class, I must admit. I guess the studying was paying off." Harry said thoughtfully. "I wonder why she left the library alone? I would have thought that maybe young girls like that would travel in more of a group."

"We can ask her when we go up to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall answered. "What concerns me more is how the Death Eater got into the Castle. We're supposed to be protected against this kind of thing."

Harry thought he knew, and voiced his suspicion to the Headmaster; "George Weasley's joke shop has a new item, Instant Animagus. You drink a potion and are transfigured into an animal of your choice. It's how the Death Eaters were harassing the Quidditch Teams. The castle has enough open areas that a Death Eater would have had his choice of ways into the castle. From there he could do what he liked and then have a way out when he was done."

"I was aware of the potion and that the Quidditch teams were having problems with birds. However if the Death Eaters are coming into the castle now, that presents a whole new set of problems for our students. We cannot continue to remain open if our students are in danger." McGonagall stated firmly.

"How bad was the attack? Was Sandra hurt badly?"

"No, she was not hurt too badly. More shaken than anything. Of course she would be who wouldn't? A student is supposed to feel safe at school."

"Has the Ministry been notified?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the Minister was made aware of the situation as soon as Miss Hildebrandt was taken to the Hospital Wing."

There wasn't any opportunity for further discussion however, as it was time to go down to the castle's main doors and greet the young girl's parents. Harry and Professor McGonagall walked together side by side to the front doors and opened them to find her parents climbing the stairs to the entry.

Sandra's parents did a double take upon seeing Harry Potter standing there with Professor McGonagall. "Where is she? Is she okay?" Were the first words out of their mouths.

They were quickly and quietly taken inside and then straight up to the hospital wing to see their daughter. She was sitting in bed propped up on pillows and talking happily with one of her friends.

Harry noticed an Auror stationed just inside the doors to the hospital wing. They nodded at each other as they entered. Harry waved for Sandra's friend, another first year by the name of Evangeline, to stand away. Evangeline came and stood next to Harry. Her eyes were wide with fear and trepidation. Harry smiled down at her and asked her to sit on the hospital bed to wait for him.

Several minutes were spent by Sandra's parents hugging her, kissing her, and reassuring themselves that their daughter was okay. Harry stood by quietly and watched. He had mixed feelings about watching them, and realized that it was something he missed out on having, along with so many other things.

Then Mr. Hildebrandt looked over at Harry and asked; "What happened?"

Professor McGonagall answered before Harry had the chance. "We know she was attacked, but we need to question her now to see what she can tell us."

"What? Now? Why make her relive that horrible experience now?" Mr. Hildebrandt argued.

"Sir," Harry replied, "She'll have an easier time putting it all behind her if she recounts the events now. Also if we can get her description of what happened and who attacked her now, while its still fresh in her mind, it will give the Aurors more to go on."

Sandra's parents nodded and they let Harry and Professor McGonagall question their daughter. They were gentle with their questioning, and Madam Pomphrey was very doting as well.

For her part, little Sandra answered their questions as best she could. She was very descriptive of what the man looked like because his mask scared her pretty badly. She said he was a large man, and had big hands. Bigger even than her daddy's. He was strong too. The Death Eater had apparently lifted the girl off the ground at one point but that was when he was caught. He promptly dropped her and ran off. Sandra had suffered no more than being very frightened and a few bruises.

Sandra's father turned to look at Harry. "I would have thought with you here, Harry, and given your recent accomplishments, that the Death Eaters would stay far away from Hogwarts. Why weren't you there to protect my daughter?"

Before Harry could answer, Professor McGonagall stepped in. "My dear man, I'm sorry for the events that have befallen your child. But please do use your common sense! Even with Harry here in this school, he cannot be in every place at every time. I can assure you that all of the teachers and staff at Hogwarts take every student's safety with the utmost seriousness."

"And yet still my daughter was attacked." Mr. Hildebrandt kept on.

This time it was Harry who answered him directly. "Yes, she was. And we're lucky that the attack wasn't any worse than it was. You should know that the Minister of Magic has seen fit to station Aurors here at the school. They are out even now searching for the one that attacked Sandra. We'll enact safety precautions to make sure that no further attacks happen. We are doing everything that can be done."

"I'm going to take this to the School Governors." Mr. Hildebrandt announced.

"Of course, if you think you should, then by all means." McGonagall answered.

Harry spoke briefly with Sandra after that and then took Evangeline up to Gryffindor Tower. There he found all the Gryffindors, even the ones he cared about the most waiting for him in the house common room.

"Quiet Please! Quiet!" Harry announced. He tried to take in everyone in the room, but his eyes kept wandering back to his friends. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to their rooms. They all had neutral expressions. Well, he wasn't here for them.

When the room grew quiet, Harry spoke again: "Thank You. There has been an attack here in the castle. The attack was on a first year Gryffindor student. Some of you may know her; Sandra Hildebrandt is her name. She is okay, and is resting now in the hospital wing with her parents and the Headmaster. She should be back among you tomorrow. However, in light of recent events effective immediately the following new rules must be observed: All students will be in their houses by eight o'clock, immediately following dinner. All practices, clubs, study groups etcetera have been cancelled after that time. All students will be escorted to their classes by a teacher. If in the event a teacher is not available, we look to the Head Boy and Head Girl to provide that escort. For your own safety, it is very important that you follow these rules. Thank you."

The common room erupted into a cacophony of noise. Questions and speculative statements abounded. Harry spoke to a couple students as he turned to leave. He could feel the eyes of his friends on him, but didn't hear them trying to call his name, or see them trying to reach him through the crowded room. Harry climbed back out of the portrait hole and then started down the corridor.

He heard the portrait hole open but pretended not to hear the steps of those following him. "Harry! Harry, wait!" It was Hermione's voice.

Harry kept walking. He understood why Ron was mad, but now he was angry too. Didn't they see? He had been right to worry. The Death Eaters had done exactly what he said they would. And Harry knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that things would get worse before they got better.

"Harry, come on. Give us a second!" This was Ron calling after him. He could hear them running to catch up. Harry had half a mind to turn around and tell them off.

"Patrificus Totalus!" The hex had come from Ginny.

Harry felt his body freeze up as his arms and legs snapped together at his sides and he fell face forward. He almost went down a flight of stairs, but Ron caught him and pulled him back up again. "Whoops! Should have thought of that." Ron said over his shoulder to Ginny. Ron then pivoted Harry so that he was leaning up against the wall, still frozen stiff as a board.

Ginny only shrugged. She still had her wand in her hand and she looked as if she was contemplating using it again.

Harry was angry. Very angry. He tried with everything he could muster to break the spell holding him. _Finite Incantatum_, Harry thought over and over again, _Finite Incantatum_. Harry was so angry he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He felt betrayed by his friends. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to yell and holler and make them hurt the way they were hurting him. Then he saw the look of love and concern in Ginny's eyes. And not just her eyes, but Ron and Hermione's as well. In that moment he felt the fight leave him.

"We need to talk." Hermione said. "We were going to come and talk to you when Ginny had her next scheduled Harry Time, so we could all meet together." Harry could only watch Hermione. She even turned a shade of pink as she looked sidelong at Ron and continued; "Ron and I were even going to skive off class to be there."

Again, all Harry could do was look at them. He looked at Ginny who lowered her wand. She smiled at him. Harry didn't care. How dare she petrify him? It was their choice not to speak to him. Why should he have to cater to them just because they decided they were ready to talk? She must have seen the anger in Harry's eyes because some of the light in her own eyes left to be replaced by equal parts defiance and something else. Was it resolve?

Harry didn't have a chance to think about it before Hermione was talking to him again. "Harry, we're sorry. We really are. Can we go someplace to talk? Like your office?"

Harry couldn't move to answer yes or no. Ron aimed his wand hesitantly at Harry, "I'm sorry too, mate. I shouldn't have gone off like I did. Look, I'm going to remove the hex, but don't, you know, do anything okay? We really just want to talk to you."

Ron flicked his wand and Harry instantly felt the spell release. He regained his balance and glared at his friends. Hermione and Ron were looking at him hopefully. Ginny's look Harry couldn't place. "What do you want?" Harry asked angrily.

His hand itched to find his wand and show them how it felt to be petrified. But he didn't. Hermione's face betrayed the most. Tears came to her eyes. She looked like she wanted to hug Harry but didn't dare. "Well?" Harry asked, "I'm waiting. You couldn't be bothered to speak to me for days, and now it's alright again?" Harry started to turn away, but Hermione spoke again. "Harry, please. Can we talk to you? All of us together?"

Harry sighed. As angry as he was and as angry as he felt he had a right to be, he just didn't have it in him to continue. He had other things to attend to. "Fine. You want to talk, we'll talk. Go wait for me in my office. I've got some things to do, but I'll be there as quick as I can."

Hermione's face immediately brightened. She came forward and planted a quick kiss on Harry's cheek. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you."

They turned to go up to Harry's office. Hermione and Ron leading the way. Harry was hoping for a kiss from Ginny too, but that was not to be. She did smile at him and winked. "Try not to be too long, okay?" She said as she followed the other two.

He watched them go. Technically he should have escorted them, but as Hermione and Ron were both Head Boy and Girl of Gryffindor house they shouldn't attract too many questions if they were caught be a teacher. Then Harry took off. He needed to report back to McGonagall's office, look in on Sandra, and see if the Auror's needed any help in searching the castle.

It turned out that by the time he reported back to McGonagall's office the castle had been searched. Another Auror, one Harry didn't recognize, was reporting to McGonagall that the castle was clear. McGonagall thanked him for his report and excused him to be on his way. She turned and looked at Harry. "Please sit down Potter." She directed.

Harry took a seat in front of her desk. He watched as his teacher and now Headmaster closed her eyes for a moment and massaged her temples. The lines of stress creased her forehead and made Harry wish he could wipe away her worries and troubles, if only for a few hours.

"Have you reported to your house yet?" she asked him.

Nodding, Harry replied; "Yes Professor. They've been told what happened and about the rule changes. I don't expect any trouble."

McGonagall gave Harry a funny look. "I expect not. The ones I would have expected trouble from have either graduated or work for me currently."

Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew he'd probably caused the Professor more than his share of headaches. McGonagall smiled back and he knew she was making a mild attempt at humor. "And Miss Hildebrandt? Have you checked in on her again yet?"

"Not yet, Headmaster. I was going to do that when I'm through here. Then I was going to go back to my office for the night."

"Very well Potter. You may go now. I expect you're going to need your rest. You're going to need to be very alert until this danger has passed."

Standing up to take his leave, Harry replied: "Yes, Headmaster."

On his way out the door, Harry shared a passing thought; "I imagine by the time my children are here, maybe this kind of excitement will be a thing of the past. At least for awhile."

Professor McGonagall shared only a sad smile as Harry left.

Going up to the hospital wing, Harry found Sandra sleeping on her bed, with her parents sitting next to her. They looked up when he walked in. Harry smiled at them. "How is she?" He asked.

Mrs. Hildebrandt smiled back at him, "Sleeping now, thankfully."

"I'm glad for that. I'm more glad that this didn't turn out worse than it did." Harry said with a grateful smile.

"So are we Mr. Potter. So are we." Sighed Mr. Hildebrandt.

"Sir, call me Harry, please."

"Harry then. Sandra says you have all your students call you that?"

"Yes sir. I figure as often as they've seen or heard my name, that's how they know me. It seems to have made teaching them this year a little easier for us all."

"She says you're a wonderful teacher, and that she's learning a lot." Observed Mrs. Hildebrandt.

"She's a great student. Never causes any problems in class, always one of the first to put up her hand to a question. She's a pleasure to have in class."

When he was finished checking in on his student, Harry left to go back to his office. He was feeling a little annoyed at his friends still, and wasn't necessarily ready to forgive them for ignoring him. He didn't have anywhere else to go however, so he walked slowly back to his office.

Harry got to his classroom door, and stood outside for a moment. He could hear voices from within, but not what those voices were saying. He looked down at his hand and noticed his ring glowing steadily and brightly. Realizing that it never stopped glowing ever. Not since he had put it on and Ginny activated the enchantment over it. She was always thinking of him. Always trying to do the best she could by him. Understanding now more than ever that he probably had hurt her in some way when he hadn't proposed, she, in her love for him, understood that and accepted it. He quietly opened the door.

The classroom was dark, but there was light coming from the inside of his office. The door to his office was cracked open a bit. Harry could hear more of what was being said within. They were talking about him.

"...I understand why you got so upset Ron, but Harry should be free to make his own choices. Our setting a date can wait." Hermione was saying.

"I thought he was being a Git..." Ron answered.

"I know that, but Harry has never indicated he didn't want to propose, only that he needed to wait." Hermione argued.

"But waiting doesn't solve anything..." Ron said.

"Maybe from Harry's perspective it does." Ginny replied.

Harry decided that he didn't want to hear anymore. He quickly walked back to the door of the classroom and made a loud show of opening it and then shutting the door again. He heard his friends stop talking almost instantly. Harry looked down at his ring and smiled.

Entering his office, he found Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table there. Ron was kicked back on Harry's desk chair with his feet up on his desk. When Harry came into the room, Ron put his feet down and all three of them looked up at him. Only Ron and Hermione wore anxious expressions. Ginny's face was neutral until he met her eyes, and then she gave him a small smile.

"Alright," Harry said reluctantly, "You wanted to talk to me. Here I am."

"Harry," Hermione began, "We're so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked. Then he decided he just didn't care. "You know what? Forget it."

"But..." Ron stammered.

"I said forget it." Harry repeated. Then he sighed. "You had your reasons for doing what you did. I won't pretend I understand them, but I guess that's a spell that works both ways."

Hermione looked like she was going to argue the point but Harry glared at her. He really didn't feel like getting into it. Although he had expected her of all people to not go along with the whole 'be mad at Harry' parade.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you tonight," Ginny said quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Harry said tenderly back. Wanting to put it all behind him, Harry asked them; "Would you all like some tea? Butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer would be nice," Ron answered. He seemed as eager as Harry to get past the rift they'd had. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Harry answered handing first Ginny, then Hermione and Ron a butterbeer from the drawer of his desk. Taking one himself, Harry sat down in one of the two empty chairs at the table.

Remembering something, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it toward the doors and windows. On seeing Ginny's enquiring look, Harry explained; "Muffliato. Now we can talk freely."

"How is that girl?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sandra's fine. She'll be back in classes tomorrow. Her parents are with her now."

"Do you need us to do anything?" Hermione asked.

"If you don't mind, could you escort Gryffindor down to the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow?" Harry asked her.

"We can do that," Hermione affirmed.

The rest of the evening passed quietly. They talked about what happened, and it was made known that after the attack on Sandra, Ron had decided that maybe something needed to be done about the Death Eaters before something worse happened.

Smiling at Ron's efforts to make up for things, Harry just nodded and left it at that. He knew that the Aurors would be working extra hard to make sure that the castle stayed secure. Unfortunately Harry didn't think it had much chance of working. Not unless they captured and tested every mouse, rat, bird, toad, or any other creature that might be in the castle. It was an impossible task. Harry knew it, and he was sure that the Death Eaters did as well.

When the evening came to a close; Ron and Hermione got up to leave. Ginny stayed where she was.

"Aren't you coming Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Later." Was her only reply.

"Ginny, you heard Harry. You can't wander the castle unescorted. Either we will have to escort you up to Gryffindor tower or Harry will." Ron admonished.

"Harry can, if he wants to." Ginny said. The look on her face made it clear that was where she was leaving the subject. Harry wondered what it was that she wanted to talk about.

"Alright, have it your way." Ron said. He and Hermione left the office, closing the door behind them.

Ginny gave them a few moments to get out through the classroom. Turning to Harry she said; "I really am sorry about the last couple days. I guess we both needed time to think."

"And what did you think about?" Harry asked her.

"About everything. What you said, what I said, what happened over Christmas. I get why you feel the way you do, and why Ron reacted the way he did. I'm not saying anyone was right or wrong, but I don't think you should have been treated the way you were. I'm sorry for that."

"Like I said, forget it." Harry replied.

"You're sure?"

"What more is there to say on the topic? Everyone has their point of view, and it doesn't look like anyone is going to change it anytime soon either. Especially not after what happened today."

Ginny only nodded at hearing this. At was as if it was what she had expected to hear. "And little Sandra is really doing okay?"

"She might have some nightmares, but she'll be fine. The Death Eaters are gone and no one else got hurt. I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will have her hands full here soon. Sandra's father is taking this incident up with the Board of Governors."

"You can't really blame him for that can you?" Ginny asked. "After all, it was his daughter that was attacked."

"No, I don't blame him. It's just one more possible obstacle that we'll have to overcome to put an end to all this."

Harry said this looking off into the coals of his fireplace. He glanced over at Ginny to see her watching him. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering..." she said.

"Wondering what?"

"Well, I can't go back up to the tower by myself..."

"Are you ready to leave?" Harry asked feeling a little wounded at the thought.

"No, I was just thinking that we didn't have our scheduled time tonight. It was my fault, I know. But I'd like a chance to make up for it, if I could."

Looking at Ginny for a long moment, Harry finally asked; "And you would do that how?"

Instead of answering Harry, Ginny got up from her seat came around the table and sat on Harry's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him. It was like adding petrol to a brush fire. Harry's feelings of love and passion for Ginny erupted like a volcano. He responded to the kiss and felt the sudden rush of excitement that kissing her always created in him. He decided that Ginny going back to the tower really could wait after all.


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer- Rowling and W.B. own all things Potter. The characters, names, etc. _

_A/N- The story is shaping up towards its end. It's been a fun, challenging and educational endeavor. I've been trying to decide what to do next- another FF story or an original work of my own. Any suggestions? I'm open- message me._

_A/N2.0- I've disabled the anonymous review feature. While the reviews have been mostly positive, there are those who seem to feel like its open season to make nothing but negative comments. Those comments have been removed since there was absolutely nothing constructive about them. I do love and appreciate the reviews, and ask that you keep them coming. Even if you're not such a big fan of the story- your being honest which I appreciate. What I don't appreciate is being negative for the sake of being negative. _

Chapter 44

True to the prediction, Sandra Hildebrandt returned to classes the next day. Her parents spoke briefly to both Harry and Professor McGonagall about the incident. They were still extremely worried. Their feelings were that if it could happen once, then an attack could happen again. He could hardly blame them for their feelings, sharing them himself.

Harry felt that he was partly to blame for the attack. That the Death Eaters wouldn't have tried to attack a student at Hogwarts if he wasn't teaching there. He knew it was folly to mention this suspicion to anyone, but it was a thought that often occupied his mind.

Classes resumed with the rules outlined the day before having been put into effect. Harry himself escorted Ginny down to the Great Hall, and he saw her to the table before going up to the staff table himself. He smiled at Hagrid who smiled back at him.

"Harry," Hagrid said, "How are yeh?"

"Fine, Hagrid. I take it you heard about the attack yesterday?"

"Oh I heard all righ'" Hagrid growled, "attakin a firs' year n all. Little bitty thing wasn' she?"

"She is, but she's alright. She'll be back in classes today."

"Its the Heir of Slytherin all over again, is what it is." Hagrid went on.

Harry remembered well the attacks that occurred in his second year, when the Heir of Slytherin, actually Tom Riddle acting through Ginny Weasley via a Horcrux, attacked students and petrified them. While nobody had been killed, it had come perilously close. It was Harry who had fought off Riddle, rescued Ginny, and brought back the Horcrux that had turned out to be one of Tom Riddle's old diaries.

Harry wasn't surprised that Hagrid was drawing comparisons with this latest attack. Things had started much the same way back in second year. Hagrid had ended up being sent to Azkaban prison because the Ministry, then headed by Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic, had needed someone to blame.

"The person she described was a Death Eater." Harry said.

Hagrid looked up at Harry. "An' I suppose yer thinkin of goin after 'em."

"No, I promised Ginny I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean they won't come after me."

"Aye, Tha' I could see." Hagrid answered.

Harry went and sat down. He thought about the Death Eaters. It almost felt as if they were trying to draw Harry out into a fight. Well that night he would walk the castle and see what he could find. But first he would need his Invisibility Cloak. He knew where it was, and he'd just have to go and get it. The one worry Harry had, was that Ginny would figure out it was gone, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

Just as the houses were beginning to finish up their breakfast, Harry ducked out of the Great Hall and ran as fast as he could up to Gryffindor Tower. He quickly ran up to the girls dorms, and found the sixth/seventh year girls room. He entered and immediately found Ginny's bed. He found the Invisibility Cloak after a careful search. She'd had it tucked under the lid of her trunk.

Slipping on the cloak, Harry was surprised to find that it smelled like her. He inhaled deeply and relished the scent. Realizing he was running out of time, Harry ducked back out of the dorm room and ran back down the stairs. When he came out from behind the portrait, Harry had to get back down to his classroom. He would have students there very soon. The cloak was tucked back into his sleeping chamber, under his blankets.

The day went by quickly. Harry's classes for the morning were quiet and somber after hearing of the attack the day before. His own classes that afternoon were much the same. That day he had Transfiguration and Charms. He was made to work very hard in both classes but he found he was able to do the work. He also found that he enjoyed the work and the challenge. Without the distraction of other students or fighting Voldemort, Harry was able to dedicate a lot more attention to where his studies needed to go.

After dinner in the Great Hall, Harry escorted his house back up to their common room. He spent some time speaking with various students as well as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Then he left on the pretense of going back to his office to finish up some things for the evening before bed. He did have some papers to finish and an assignment of his own to work on. However instead of going to bed when he was finished, Harry instead put on his Invisibility Cloak and then left his office and classroom.

Harry walked all over the castle. He started with the upper floors and then worked his way down. He knew that he was only one person and as such there was minimal chance his search would do any good, but he searched anyway. He scoured the castle halls carefully, but slowly. There were teachers patrolling the halls and Aurors as well, and Harry wanted to avoid them.

The first night went by and nothing was found. Harry had to make his nights to search the nights when he didn't have his scheduled time with Ginny. Two weeks went by with Harry patrolling the halls both officially and unofficially. He had taken to bringing the Marauder's Map with him using it to get through the castle undetected.

Not knowing what he was looking for, Harry settled for just trying to find anything unusual. Of course in a castle like Hogwarts, anything unusual was a difficult thing to define. Harry made a point of looking through the hidden passages, unused rooms, and even places like the boathouse. He checked the owlry, the kitchens, the greenhouses, and the dungeons. Nothing. Harry was convinced that his patrols were necessary, and that sooner or later he would discover something. The only question was how long it would take.

The night before Ginny's big Quidditch match against Slytherin she had dinner early and went to bed. Harry walked her up to her dorm and they chatted for a few minutes in the Gryffindor common room.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted, "I'll feel better tomorrow when it's all over."

"What has you the most worried?" Harry was interested.

"Our keeper has been having relationship troubles. She's not been herself, she's been too busy fighting with her boyfriend. It's been distracting her." Ginny explained.

"Do you have anyone who can play back-up?"

"No, our back up keeper has detention for the next two weeks."

"Well, I know you'll be fine." Harry said taking Ginny into his arms. "You're an amazing Quidditch player Ginny. I think you're one of the best this school has seen for a long time."

Ginny returned Harry's embrace, and then kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but that didn't mean it lacked in feeling. When they parted, Harry watched as Ginny said goodnight and climbed the stairs to bed. He even stood there for a couple minutes thinking about her and the match she was due to play. He checked his pocket watch and then left the tower. He wasn't in the mood to speak to the other Gryffindors that night.

The next morning dawned early. The castle was abuzz with speculation about the match, heckles between the two houses that were playing, bets being made about who would win, and of course the coming of Gwenog Jones to watch the match. Students filtered first down to the Great Hall for breakfast and then out to the field. The Quidditch Pitch was packed with students in the stands. Harry sat among the students of Gryffindor house with Hagrid.

From his seat, Harry could barely make out Ron in the commentators box. And there, sitting next to Professor Slughorn looking determined to concentrate on the match was Gwenog Jones. She was small, compact, and not a whole lot older than Harry. More than that he was unable to see due to the distance. What he could see though was Ron turning around every couple moments to stare at the star Quidditch player. It was clear he had a serious case of hero worship going on.

Harry watched Ron for a few minutes and couldn't help but smile. Ron had been the same way at the Quidditch World Cup in fourth year when he was trying to see Viktor Krum. Then hearing a snort come quietly from next to him, Harry didn't have to look over to see it was Hermione. She too was watching Ron and she too had noticed where his eyes kept going.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said with a smile.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" she said from next to him.

"Fine, I guess. I'm looking forward to seeing the match."

Hermione must have been looking closely at Harry. "You don't look fine. You look tired. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Harry, who had been half expecting to be scrutinized like this at least once today, had his answer ready: "Fine, I've been up nights patrolling the corridors with the other teachers. You know, looking out for Death Eaters or anything else unusual."

Turning toward Hermione he saw that she seemed to believe him. She nodded and turned back towards the match. Harry turned back as well and was in time to see the players walking out onto the pitch. Both teams seemed to have a determined grace to their steps. However that was the end of the similarities between the two teams. The Slytherins seemed to be going for brawn and brute strength. All of their players were large and well built. Conversely the Gryffindor team looked more like they were going for agility and speed. Their players were much smaller and lighter on their feet.

The Captains met in the center of the pitch, and Madam Hooch had them shake hands before she released the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch. And the game was on.

Right away the match turned into a tense and heated battle. It seemed like a long time before the first score was gained. As it turned out, it was Ginny who had scored. She'd grabbed the quaffle when it was in the possession of the Slytherins and being passed from one chaser to another; she'd flipped around in the Firebolt in a tight hairpin turn and then sped down the pitch. Ginny then feinted to one side before throwing it in the other direction, thus scoring the first goal.

It was a tight, close match that lasted well into the afternoon. Several times Harry looked over at Gwenog Jones and noticed that she was closely following the match. Her eyes never left the pitch as she watched all the players and how they interacted as a team. It was as good a game as Harry could have hoped for her to see.

Harry's eyes though were not only on the match. He kept scanning the skies and the grounds around the pitch looking for anything that looked like it could mean trouble. While he was happy that there wasn't anything to find, Harry couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. He wanted to get up and investigate, but knew he couldn't in good conscience. For one thing he'd promised Ginny he would watch the match. For another Hermione was sitting right next to him and she would want to know what it was he was doing. So Harry did the only thing he could do, he kept watching the match as closely as he could, and paid special attention to the details around it.

Later in the afternoon Harry felt Hermione wrap her arms around Harry's arm, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry knew she didn't particularly care for Quidditch, and must be bored out of her mind. Her presence at the game today was as much out of loyalty for her friends as to see the game. He knew she'd probably much rather be studying up in the library, or maybe even walking around the castle grounds with Ron.

It was getting toward evening when the match really started heating up. The game got dirtier and the rules were bent or completely broken by both teams more and more often. Several times Madam Hooch's whistle blew as one foul after another was called, and penalty shots were taken. Harry had to admit that he was ready for the game to be over. It wasn't long after he had the thought that he got his wish. It happened in the strangest of ways.

The Quaffle was in possession by Slytherin, and the team was making a run towards the posts guarded by Gryffindor. Ginny was chasing the Slytherin chaser trying to capture the Quaffle before they had a chance to make their goal. She had managed to get in front of the Slytherin players when a gold flash shot up between Ginny and the Slytherin players. It was followed by a scarlet flash and then a green one.

The Slytherin chaser through the Quaffle towards the center hoop. The Gryffindor keeper reached for it and missed the Quaffle, but caught the Golden Snitch that was shooting back towards the ground. The game was over. Gryffindor won; the score 230 to 110.

The stands erupted in cheers. The sounds of the cheering and whoops of glee were deafening. Harry's cheers joined in with the rest. It had been a great match. He and Hermione made their way down to the Gryffindor changing rooms where they waited for Ginny and the team to come out. The members of the team came out one by one, all except Ginny.

One of the last players to come out of the changing area, a fifth year girl by the name of Regina Harris, came up to Harry and spoke to him. "Ginny's still in the changing room."

"Is she okay?" asked Hermione, who was waiting with Harry.

"She's fine. Gwenog Jones is talking to her."

Ron, who had just joined the group, heard the last bit. "What? Gwenog Jones is talking to my sister? About what?"

Regina looked at Ron with an indulgent smile. "About Quidditch, what else?" She shook her head a little as she walked off. Then, she turned and said to them; "You can go in, they're decent."

Harry smiled at the sudden reddening of Ron's cheeks and ears. Hermione took his hand and together the three of them entered the changing tent. Ron was looking around eagerly and then seemed to stop for a moment. Ginny and Gwenog were having an animated discussion and Ron seemed hesitant to interrupt.

Ginny however had no such compunctions. "Harry!" she said happily. She rushed over and gave him a deep kiss and warm hug. Then she took him by the hand and led him over to meet the famous Quidditch player. "Come here, I want you to meet Gwenog Jones!"

Harry let Ginny lead him by the hand and followed her over to where Gwenog sat politely waiting. Hermione and Ron followed.

"Gwenog, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry, meet Gwenog Jones."

"Hi," Harry said shaking hands with the Quidditch star, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Harry. Professor Slughorn can't say enough about you. He simply insisted I come down to the school to meet you and watch a game." Gwenog smiled and looked over at Ginny. "I must say, I'm glad I did."

"Professor Slughorn is a great teacher, I'm glad he asked you. I thought Ginny played a great game." Harry said.

"Great? No, it was brilliant! The game took a little too long, but it was well played. Ginny here is a natural." Gwenog said which caused Ginny to blush a little.

"Harry, guess what? Gwenog asked me to come try out for the Harpies this summer, after I graduate!"

"I'm sure you'll be great! Do I get to come and watch you try out?" Harry asked.

"Usually we don't let people at our tryouts, but given who you are; I doubt anyone will mind. I'm sure all the Harpies would love to meet you both." Gwenog said with a warm smile.

A throat cleared and everyone's eyes turned towards Ron and Hermione. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Gwenog, this is my brother Ron and his fiancé Hermione Granger."

Gwenog lifted an eyebrow, "Fiancé? Wow the Daily Prophet got that wrong didn't they? It's nice to meet you both. Congratulations!"

Ron turned a deep shade of Red and mumbled a few pleasantries. Hermione however came forward to shake hands and join in the conversation. "Do you really think Ginny played well?"

Gwenog nodded vigorously, "Very well. In fact it was one of the most brilliantly played games I've seen in a long time. That's why I've asked her to come try out for us this summer. There are other good players here, on both teams, but by far Ginny was the best."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Ginny's excitement was contagious. He invited Gwenog, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione up to his office for a drink. Once up in the office, everyone got seated around the table and Harry brought out one of the bottles of brandy he'd been given for Christmas. He opened it and poured a measure for everyone.

The conversation lasted well into the night and was rich in the topics discovered. Gwenog herself was curious as to Harry and his friends. She had as many questions for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they had for her. She was eager to hear first hand about the exploits Harry had in school, and then later in his efforts to bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

When Gwenog left for the evening, it was as if Harry and his friends were seeing off an old friend. Harry then escorted Ron, Hermione, and Ginny up to Gryffindor tower where the rest of the team and students who made up the house were well into the party to celebrate the team's win over Slytherin. Harry stayed until the early morning hours. Then he took his leave. The next day was Sunday, Valentine's Day. He had some plans to spend what he could of the day with Ginny.


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer- Rowling and W.B. own all things Potter. The characters, names, etc. _

Chapter 45

It wasn't more than a few hours since Harry had returned to his office to go to bed when the sun started coming up over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day.

Not having a whole lot planned for the day, Harry did have a special dinner scheduled for him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione for that evening. Beyond that, Harry wanted to do something special to make the day memorable.

He knew it would be frowned upon if he left the school to get Ginny a gift of some kind. That started him thinking of what he could do for her. He still wasn't ready to propose yet, so that was out. Then Harry remembered back in his second year when that idiot professor; Gilderoy Lockhart brought in dwarves that he'd hired to be cupids so that students could send love notes to each other.

Remembering that incident and Ginny's reaction to it gave Harry an idea. He wasn't really the poetic type, but maybe he could try and write something nice for her. Harry turned this idea over in his head as he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had to go up to Gryffindor tower first so that he could escort them down. Harry noticed a few Aurors along the way.

Harry would have paid the Aurors no mind except that Matthias McQuarrie was one of them. When Harry looked at him, McQuarrie gave him a meaningful look. Harry got Ron and Hermione's attention. They and Ginny too for that matter had been strangely quiet this morning. Harry would have to explore that later. He asked Ron and Hermione to take the Gryffindors down to the Great Hall while he spoke to McQuarrie.

They ducked into an unused classroom on the third floor. "Harry," McQuarrie began.

"Hey Matthias, what's going on?"

"Have you noticed anything unusual going on up here?"

"Not since the attack. Why do you ask?" Harry wondered.

Matthias looked at Harry for a moment, then said; "We found an empty bottle of potion out near the Quidditch Pitch. It looked like Polyjuice potion. Then we've heard some of the students talking about things that have turned up missing. A favorite pair of pants, a hair brush, a comb, all seemingly mundane items..."

"...that has a bit of a person associated with them. Clothes to wear and that last key ingredient..." Harry's thoughts wandered off to the Great Hall downstairs. "Have you searched the castle yet?"

"Not yet, but the Minister is asking to have you inform the Headmaster."

Harry nodded his head, then a thought occurred to him; "Wait, how do you know I'm Harry? Or for that matter how do I know that you're you?"

McQuarrie smiled at Harry, "Good catch. Where was the first place we met?"

"Outside the room of requirement." Harry answered automatically. "How did you come by your hand to hand combat skills?"

McQuarrie smiled at Harry as he answered, "My parents own studios. I've been practicing my whole life."

Satisfied that each person was who they claimed to be, McQuarrie stepped forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Keep your doors locked, and keep a close eye on your things and your friends. Another way to verify who a person is is by their patronus. Mine is a badger, but if I was impersonating you and was asked to cast a patronus as you, the patronus I'd cast would still be a badger instead of a, what do you cast?"

"A stag. So if I know someone's patronus, I can identify them by that? Even if they're under the effects of the Polyjuice potion?"

"That's correct. And normally, except maybe for a few extreme cases, a person's patronus does not change in their lifetime. So once you know someone by their patronus, you can use that to identify them."

"That's great! I'll let the Headmaster know what you've found and what you've heard."

"Excellent. We're going to search the houses and dorms first, and then we'll search the rest of the castle after that."

Harry and McQuarrie left the classroom together. Harry ran down to the Great Hall and up to the staff table. He didn't sit at his assigned seat; instead he went and whispered into Professor McGonagall's ear.

"Professor, can I speak to you for a minute? Privately?"

McGonagall looked up at Harry with questioning eyes that betrayed a little worry. She followed Harry into the room just off the Great Hall. It was the same room where the champions were gathered during the selection ceremony for the Tri Wizard cup and again when Harry, Hermione, and Ron had told their story to the school. She closed the door behind her. "Well Potter, what is it?"

"Before I begin professor, If I might have you cast your patronus?"

"I beg your pardon? Potter, I demand to know what this is about!"

"Please Professor, if I can see your patronus. Then I'll explain."

"Very well," and with a flourish McGonagall waved her wand and a silvery blue patronus appeared from the end of it. It was a cat. She let it bound around the room for a moment before cancelling the spell.

"Thank you Professor." Harry began.

"Well Potter, what is the meaning of all this?" Harry could tell she was annoyed and more than a little fearful.

"Professor, the Auror Matthias McQuarrie caught me on my way down here with the rest of Gryffindor house. He advised me that the Aurors have found what looks like an empty bottle of Polyjuice potion, and they've overheard students talking about things turning up missing. Things such as clothes and combs and hair brushes."

The color drained out of the Headmaster's face. "If what you're saying is true then..."

"That's correct Professor. The Aurors are searching the castle even now, starting with the student houses and dorm rooms. According to McQuarrie, the Minister asked for me to tell you so that they could be free to conduct their search."

McGonagall sat back for a few moments. She seemed to need some time to collect her thoughts. "This poses some potentially big problems." Sighing she asked; "Do we know what's missing exactly?"

"From what I've been told, just a pair of pants, a comb and a hairbrush. McQuarrie didn't elaborate any further than that."

"Are you going to join the Aurors in searching the Castle?" Professor McGonagall wanted to know.

"Not unless you want me to." Professor McGonagall stood up. She and Harry then went back into the Great Hall and sat down for their meals. Harry spent a lot of time with his eyes scanning the hall. He saw his friends look up at him curiously. Harry smiled at them. He continued to look around to see if anyone else was watching him too closely. To see if anyone just didn't feel right. It was a wasted effort. As near as he could tell the hall was full and the students all seemed to be concentrating on either eating or on talking to one another.

Harry ate his meal of eggs and toast. He drank down his pumpkin juice and listened politely to the teachers sitting near him. He engaged in some polite conversation but nothing that required him to participate very deeply. It was safe to say that he had a lot on his mind.

When breakfast was over, Harry caught Ginny as she was getting up from the table. "Hey,"

"Alright?" she asked.

"Alright. Do you fancy going for a walk around the grounds with me today?"

For a minute Ginny glanced over at Hermione and Ron looking a little reluctant. Then she turned back to Harry. "Sure, it'll be nice to get out for awhile."

Remembering that his friends had been oddly quiet that morning, Harry began wondering what was going on. He asked Ginny about it.

"Its nothing," She said, "Don't worry about it."

Harry thought about pushing the issue, but decided against it. Maybe she'd be willing to talk about it later on the walk around the castle grounds. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "Oi, are you two coming?"

They looked at Ginny for a moment before Hermione answered; "No, not today. Ron and I both have some studying to do, and then there's dinner tonight. You two go on and have some fun."

Harry was convinced now more than ever that there was something going on that his friends were keeping from him. He was determined to find out what it was, but decided not to pursue the topic at that time. Harry walked the group up to Gryffindor Tower and then went quickly back to his office before meeting the Gryffindors at the staircase leading down from the tower.

Harry grabbed his traveling cloak and gloves, and of course his wand. He was coming out of his classroom when he met Ginny at the door.

"Hi," she said happily.

"Hi," Harry replied, "I thought you were going to wait for me at the portrait hole?"

"I was, but I figured that with everyone moving about the castle I'd be alright to come up here."

Harry wanted to chastise Ginny for her carelessness, but he couldn't. He might have done the same thing himself. Instead he gestured towards the hall towards the Great Hall. "Shall we?"

Ginny nodded and taking Harry's hand they began walking down the corridor and through the castle to the main doors. Once outside they walked through the castle grounds and down a path that led around the lake. It was a nice day out. The sky was blue with a few clouds, and the ground was white with all the snow.

"So," Harry began by way of a conversation starter, "How do you feel your meeting with Gwenog Jones went?"

"Really well," Ginny answered. "She said I handled myself a lot like she did at my age. She said that my skills are all there, I just need some practicing up and training to come up to national standards."

Harry felt his heart swell with pride for Ginny. He was as proud of her as he could be. "That's really great, Ginny. Have you told your mom and dad?"

"Not yet, I was kind of busy last night and again today. Maybe tonight I will."

"Would you like to use Tyto? He doesn't get much attention right now."

"That would be great, thank you." Ginny said favoring Harry with a radiant smile. "I'd figured on using Pig, but Hermione has used him to send a letter home to her parents. Mom and dad have Errol. By using Tyto, I don't have to bother with a school owl."

"Speaking of birds," Harry wondered, "Have you seen any more of them trying to bother your Quidditch practices?"

"Not since you ran them off. There was one day when it looked like they might be watching, but it was so far away it could have just been a school owl too."

They continued walking in silence for a moment, then Ginny asked Harry a question; "Harry, last night before dinner that Auror pulled you aside to talk to you. Then after you got down to the Great Hall, you pulled Professor McGonagall aside to speak to her. When you came back into the Great Hall to eat, you kept looking all around the room and she didn't look very happy. I know she didn't finish her meal. What's going on?"

Harry looked at Ginny for a minute. He wasn't banned from speaking to her, and no one had suggested he keep this secret. He would rather not say anything to her at all just yet, but knew since she brought it up that she wouldn't let him put her off. He sighed.

"I'll tell you but first, just to humor me, would you cast your patronus for me?"

"My what?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Your Patronus."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll explain that too, but I need to see your Patronus first."

Confusion lining her features, Ginny took out her wand and after a moment was able to conjure her horse Patronus. Harry knew that this was correct. He smiled at her.

"Thanks," He said, "The Aurors have found what they believe to be a vial of Polyjuice potion that's been empty. They have also heard reports among students that personal items such as clothes and brushes and combs are coming up missing. It sounds like someone is trying to get into the castle. I had you conjure your Patronus to make sure it was really you, and not some impostor trying to determine that their game was up. You passed."

Ginny had frozen in their walk. Currently they were alone on the path and Harry was not comfortable stopping alone like this where there weren't more people to help out if needed. Harry looked at Ginny and saw that all color had left her face. She had a hand up to her mouth. Immediately Harry's attention was aroused.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"Harry, I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Harry asked.

"Harry, your cloak...your Invisibility Cloak...it's gone. I've looked and looked but I can't find it. That's why Ron and Hermione stayed behind today, to see if they can't find it." She swallowed hard and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry. I know it was your dad's and I honestly thought it was safe. I am so, so sorry."

It was Harry's turn to feel sheepish. He felt color rising in his cheeks and all of a sudden he had a hard time making coherent speech. "Um...Ginny...about my cloak...yeah...um...well...it's not really missing."

Ginny's look turned from one of hurt to disbelief. "What do you mean it's not really missing? Do you know where it is? Do you have it?"

"Yes. I have it."

"What?" Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief. "How did you get it? Why didn't you just ask me for it?"

Harry made to keep walking, but Ginny stayed put. "No Harry, I want to know what's going on!"

"It was the night of the attack on Sandra, do you remember?"

Ginny nodded so Harry went on, "I left dinner early and went to grab my dad's cloak. I should have asked you for it, but I figured you or Hermione would want to know why I needed it back so suddenly..."

"And why did you?" Ginny asked interrupting Harry.

"Because I was thinking that the Death Eaters attacking Sandra was kind of their way of drawing me out to fight. They didn't really hurt her, they only scared her. They could have killed her. I was mad and wanted to see if I could find them or some evidence that they had been in the castle."

"And did you?" Ginny asked. Her face betraying her hurt feelings.

"Not until last night when the Aurors found what they think is an empty vial of Polyjuice."

"You could have still asked me. You didn't need to go rummaging through my things."

"I found it pretty quickly, but you're right. I should have asked. I won't do that again."

Ginny studied Harry for a minute, and then she slowly started walking again.

"You aren't still mad at me are you?" Harry wondered.

"Of course I am. I'm just trying to decide how long I'm going to make you wait until I decide to forgive you." Ginny said with a hint of a smile. She took Harry's hand again.

He knew he shouldn't have gone looking through her things like that. At least not without her permission first. But he had apologized and Ginny looked like she'd forgive him. At least eventually.

The two of them made it to a secluded area devoid of snow in good time. They continued discussing the latest development with the Death Eaters, Ginny's upcoming try out with the Hollyhead Harpies, and school. Harry and Ginny sat down on Harry's traveling cloak and snuggled together under Ginny's.

Then Ginny looked at Harry for a moment or two before saying; "How long do you think Ron and Hermione will last?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked back, it seemed a curious question.

"Well, Ron proposed to her over Christmas, but they've not yet set a date. Hermione says she wants a long engagement."

Harry would be eternally grateful to Hermione for shouldering the fact that they hadn't set a date due to the fact that Harry had yet to propose. He would have to find some way to thank her.

"I see. Honestly, I think they'll last a long time, like forever. She's as perfectly matched for him as he is for her. I can't see her with anyone else."

"Neither can I." Ginny agreed. "What about you and me?"

"I can't see any reason why we won't last just as long."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Really. I look at your parents and how they are. I look at Bill and Fleur and see them. I think back to what I remember or Tonks and Lupen, and what I've heard about my parents. I think we'll be together for a long time. A very long time."

Ginny smiled at Harry. She seemed content for the moment. Then she asked another question; "Where do you think we would live?"

"Where would you want to live? Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. I know you have Grimmauld Place that Sirius left you. And then there's the house your parents left you up in Godric's Hollow..."

"Would either of them work for you?"

"I could live in either one I guess."

"Would you want to live somewhere else? Like Bill and Fleur? A nice little cottage by the sea?"

"It's romantic, but not somewhere I would necessarily want to live."

"Well then, where?"

Ginny looked away from Harry for a moment, then she turned back and said in a low, intimate voice; "Anywhere that you're going to be." And with that she kissed him.

That afternoon they wandered back to the castle hand in hand. The trip was quiet and uneventful. They talked about several different things, but nothing of any importance. Harry remembered his thought earlier that morning about trying his hand at writing something for Ginny to give to her for Valentine's Day. He had an idea or two that he was toying with in his mind. He walked Ginny up to Gryffindor tower and then returned to his own office.

Once inside his office, Harry sat down with some parchment and a quill. He dipped it in ink and began writing. He had several false starts and several more where he thought he was making some headway and then had to ball it all up and toss it into the fire. Finally, after about half an hour of solid writing, he thought he had something passable that he might give to Ginny. If nothing else it was the thought that counted, right? He smiled at the thought of what he was going to do.

One of the house elves came up and made sure the table was set. Harry had done some research about what kinds of foods might be served for a romantic meal. He had selected carefully for some seafood and pasta dishes, some fondue, and then a bottle of wine that had been gifted to him at Christmas. For dessert, Harry was having the elves come up with something special. He had it all planned out.

Then, after he'd gotten into his dress robes at about six-thirty, Ginny showed up followed closely by Ron and Hermione. They were all in their dress robes. It was to be a formal occasion.

Harry lit the long tapered candles and poured some wine. The evening started off lightly, some fruit and berries to be dipped in a cheese fondue. Hermione's eyes were wide and she was smiling in approval. Ginny was no less happy, though maybe a little more reserved. Ron was just hungry, but he did hold Hermione's hand while she ooh'd and ahh'd over things.

Then the main dishes were served. Oysters on the half shell crab and lobster over pasta with a light cream sauce, and then a nice salad. When everyone was finished, Harry poured a little more wine and then the dessert came out. It was a chocolate lava cake that poured a thick rich chocolate sauce when it was cut into. Harry had asked the elves to enchant the cake so that when it was cut into sparks would begin to pop in the consumers' favorite colors. The wisps of smoke created by the sparks would spell out kind and romantic words that the person eating the cake was feeling towards their loved one in that moment. It was a very complex and exacting bit of magic that had taken the elves some time to work out. Harry was glad that the idea went over so spectacularly. Ginny and Hermione were all smiles for Ron and Harry.

Then, after the tables were cleared and the smoke had drifted away, Harry got out his letter to Ginny.

"I have something here for you." He said.

"Really? What is it?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione joined hands and sat quietly by, watching.

"Well, do you remember Professor Lockhart and what he did on Valentine's Day in second year?"

Ginny's cheeks reddened and she smiled shyly. "Do I ever! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"Well, I don't have any dwarves dressed as cupids, but I thought I'd write something down for you. Would you like me to read it?"

"Yes, please." Ginny said. Her eyes were shining.

"You'll have to tell me if it's any good."

And so Harry read:

"Ginny,

Thanks for putting up with me. Thanks for keeping me in line and keeping my head on straight. I promised you once that I would never go where you couldn't be. I know that there have been times when it seemed like I would break that promise. I promise you that no matter where I am or what I am doing; I will always have time for you. I will always care about you. I will care about you now while you're young. I will care about you later when the years have passed us by. I will be there for you to cheer on your successes, and I will be there to dry your tears. I will be there to help raise our children, and provide for them. I will be there to provide for you. I love you. You are everything to me. You are the best there is in love."

Harry finished the note he had written and looked up at Ginny. She had tears in her eyes. Harry took his napkin and got down on one knee to help her dry them. Then, when she was looking away, Harry pulled from his pocket a small velvet box. He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath when she realized what Harry was about to do.

Ginny looked over at Hermione's wide eyes, and then turned back to Harry. She put one hand up to her mouth as tears that had formed started to fall. Harry opened the box and held it up for Ginny to see. He then closed his eyes to steady himself before saying; "Ginny, I love you so much. I have for a long time and I was a fool to wait so long to do this. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny sat there silently sobbing. It was like she was frozen in place. Then, her hand shaking like a leave in the wind, she held it out to Harry. Harry carefully removed the ring from the box and slid it up over her left ring finger. When the ring was in place, in the softness of the room, the gems in the ring began to glow softly for a moment.

Harry was beginning to wonder if Ginny was ever going to answer him when he heard her sobbing voice finally say strongly and clearly; "Yes."

Before Harry could stand up, Ginny's arms were around his neck and she was kissing him. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." She said between kisses.

Harry could hear Hermione sniffing from somewhere over behind him. He heard Ron clear his throat, and then he lost himself in the moment.

When Harry and Ginny finally parted, Harry stood up. His knees were a little stiff from kneeling so long. When he stood up, Ginny whipped out her wand and silently using the summoning spell she brought Harry's chair over next to hers. Firmly taking his hand and holding it, she gently pulled him back down to sit with her. Harry chanced a look at Hermione. She was quietly sobbing into a handkerchief Harry recognized as Ron's.

Then Hermione stood up and ran over to the couple. She couldn't speak, but she wrapped them both up in a great hug and sat there like that and cried on both their shoulders for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, "But that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she said, her voice rich with emotion.

Harry looked over at Ron, who kept blinking his eyes and looking off up at the wall. "Alright Ron?"

Ron cleared his throat a few times, and then said gruffly, "Never better."

It took Ron a few minutes to get control of himself before he looked at Harry and said, "I thought you were going to wait. What happened?"

"Ron!" said Hermione in shock.

"No Hermione, it's okay." Harry used his wand to fill his wine glass with a little water. He took a sip and went to answer when Ginny took the glass from him and took a drink of her own. Harry smiled at her as he answered.

"It was earlier today, on our way walk around the grounds. Ginny and I were talking about where we'd like to live someday, and we decided pretty much anywhere is fine, as long as we can be together. I knew I had the ring, and I knew that dinner tonight would be a perfect time. I just decided that it really was dumb of me to wait any longer than I had already. I should have proposed at Christmas." Harry finished looking down.

Ginny reached under Harry's chin and lifted his face up to see hers. Tear streaked though it was, it was still the prettiest face Harry had ever seen. She leaned forward and whispered to him, voice still thick with emotion; "Tonight was perfect." And Harry knew in that single moment, that he'd done the right thing. Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry again. Slowly and with deep heartfelt joy and intensity. Harry heard Hermione snuffle. Snuffle and say something under her breath. Something that sounded like, "Boys."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

It wasn't long before word about Harry's proposal spread throughout the castle. Harry Potter was getting married. It was no surprise that it was Ginny he'd chosen, and by accounts most people thought that Harry and Ginny made a great pair. Most, but not all.

There were some, mostly girls who had pined after Harry for one reason or another, who did not wish the engaged couple every happiness. Rumors spread rampantly but were extinguished just as quickly by the large number of supporters there were for the newly engaged couple. But they were watched by both the teachers and Aurors. With the Death Eaters still at large, the last thing anyone wanted was for a mean prank to be played that would likely get quickly out of hand.

The day after Valentine's Day, Ginny hurriedly sent an owl to her parents and her brothers. It would come as no surprise to Harry to learn that she did this, nor would he have expected anything less than an enthusiastic response from them. They had all but made it clear that they accepted and even condoned their relationship. That would be an obstacle Harry and Ginny could gladly forego.

As it was Ginny was very giddy with her excitement. She seemed to be finding it hard to concentrate in her classes and the teachers, who understood her excitement, were a little more lenient in their homework assignments that day.

By the time dinner was to be had that evening, the entire school knew what had happened the day before. When Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner, the entire room erupted into cheers and applause. The teachers joined in good naturedly, except Hagrid who was cheering with gusto. His applause and shouts of congratulations could be heard even from the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry escorted Ginny to her spot at the table, and she smiled at him as he helped her into her seat. Harry then went up to take his seat at the staff table. He had a wide grin on his face the entire time. Hagrid, whom Harry sat next to at the table, took his hand and then wrapped Harry up in a great, bone crushing bear hug.

Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her arms to quiet the cheering student body. "Quiet down, quiet down. Quiet down please." She shouted over the uproar.

It took several moments for the room to quiet down. When it did she looked over at Harry, gave him a tolerant smile and then went up to the address the students from the raised platform that the staff table sat on.

"Well, I'm sure you've all heard by now that Harry Potter has proposed to Ginny Weasley, and that she has accepted his proposal." She said to the room at large she turned to indicate both Harry and Ginny in her statements. "I'm sure I speak for everyone gathered here today when I offer you, and to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as well, our heartfelt congratulations and best wishes for a long and happy life together."

Again the room erupted into cheers and applause. The Headmaster allowed the students their moment and then raised her arms for quiet again. "However, as much as I'm sure that the aforementioned people appreciate your well wishes and hopes for them, I must ask you to please remember that they, like you, are attending school to learn. There will be plenty of time for levity and merriment, but I must ask you to channel your happiness and joy into your studies. I am hopeful that you will all be a credit to the houses which you belong. Thank you."

After her impromptu speech to the students, Professor McGonagall returned to her seat. Along the way she gave Harry a warm smile and Harry nodded back at her. He was grateful to her for her comments. As much as he appreciated his friends and their excitement for him and Ginny, he had never been comfortable being the center of attention.

Even after dinner and on into the evening the mood carried on. Students, Aurors, Professors, and others found opportunities to wish the two couples well. It was a pleasant time for them all, and not one they would soon forget.

Later that same evening as it was getting late, Harry had a note delivered to him to see Professor McGonagall. Harry put away the homework he was working on and immediately went see the Headmaster. Since the castle was under such heavy guard, Harry often passed Aurors walking around keeping watch. He nodded at them and they at him. Then he got to the Headmaster's office.

He knocked on the door and was let in. The office was quiet, and the lighting a little subdued. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk and smiled politely at Harry. The Professor was dressed in her evening gown and had a tartan robe securely wrapped around her. She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk; "Please sit down, Mr. Potter."

Harry did as he was asked but he couldn't help but feel as though he was in trouble for something. The thing is, he couldn't figure out what it might be. As far as getting in trouble at school goes, Harry had never had such a good year.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, I have a few things I wanted to discus with you."

"Sure Professor." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry and this time there seemed to be more humor in her expression. "You can relax Mr. Potter; this request to speak with you isn't for any kind of reprimand."

Harry smiled a little self consciously. "Thanks Professor. You said you wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did. I have a few items that I'd like to discuss. First of course, my heartfelt congratulations to you and Miss Weasley. I'm sure you'll have many years of love and happiness together."

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm, "Thanks Professor."

"I'm sure, as happy as this event is that you will not let your excitement interfere with your teaching? Or more importantly your lessons?"

"No Professor, of course not."

McGonagall smiled warmly again at Harry. "Please understand Potter that I do not begrudge you your happiness. Far from it. I too was married once. It was long, long ago. Well do I remember what it was like. The giddiness of newfound love. The hours spent rapturously staring into the eyes of your loved one. I am merely passing on some wise advice given to me long ago."

"I understand. Thank you professor." Harry said. He wasn't sure what Professor McGonagall wanted from him.

"Good, then on to other subjects." She said as she shuffled through a stack of parchment on her desk. "How goes your Auror training?"

"Fine Professor, I'm right on schedule with everything."

"And your classes? How are they?"

"Well, as I'm sure you might understand today was pretty hectic. Other than that though things are going well. Everyone seems to be up to scratch."

"I'm sure they are," Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "And your own studies? I know with me, you're lessons have been exemplary. How about with your other teachers?"

"I'm sure you would have heard by now if there was a problem, but I think I'm doing okay. Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and of course Transfiguration all seem a lot easier this year than in the past."

"No doubt a result of your renewed dedication to learning and passing the exams to become an Auror."

Harry nodded. There wasn't a lot more that he could say.

"Well Harry, I must say that you've more than surpassed any expectations that I've had of you as a teacher. All of the reports I've received have been quite positive. I want you to know; if things do not work out for you as an Auror, Hogwarts would benefit greatly from you as a teacher."

Harry was stunned. It was the last thing he had expected to hear. It was one of the greatest compliments Harry had ever received from Professor McGonagall. "Thank you, Professor." It was all Harry could think of to say.

"You're welcome. I mean that Harry. You seem to have several gifts, and teaching others is among them. I should think that as you live your life, you will have ample opportunity to make use of it."

"I'll do my best, Professor." Harry replied.

At that point a look of seriousness came over Professor McGonagall. Her lips tightened and some color rose in her cheeks. "Now Mister Potter, I'm afraid I must ask you about the Death Eaters. Has there been any progress in locating and capturing them?"

"No Professor. It's not that we're not trying, we are. The Aurors roam the halls of this school all day and night but have yet to come up with anything more than that single vial of Polyjuice Potion. There's been nothing else. I suppose it is possible that a student or two were experimenting with the potion..."

McGonagall turned her head a little to one side. "You don't believe that, do you."

"No Professor, I don't. I think it's the Death Eaters. We just don't have a way to prove it."

"What is it that you think they're doing here in the castle?"

"Well, over Christmas they nearly got what they wanted. They nearly killed me, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and it was well planned. They gave Ron potion tainted chocolates to give to Hermione. They tried to drive Ginny and I apart. It nearly worked. If I had to guess, they're going to try again."

"I would agree with you. Apparently so does the Minister." McGonagall sighed. "He is just a hair's breadth from closing the school for the safety of everyone. The only reason we're still open now is because the Minister feels, as I do, that to close the school would be severely detrimental to morale across the land."

Harry stared at the Headmaster in wonder. "Close the school?"

"Indeed. I am sure you can understand that after the events of the last few years; that parents everywhere are still very concerned. The fun of being taught by Harry Potter is being overshadowed by the dangers of sending students to a school where the Death Eaters are trying to kill one of its staff. Especially since those Death Eaters seem to have no conscience about whom else they might hurt or kill in their attempts."

Harry took a minute to think about what Professor McGonagall had said. That the Ministry was so close to closing Hogwarts bothered Harry. That meant that the children who attended the school would either have to be taught at home or go to one of the other schools like Beaubatons or Durmstrang.

"We'll get them Professor. It's just going to take a little more time."

"Time, Mr. Potter, is the one thing that we are quickly running out of."

Harry nodded. He knew he was being excused. He quietly bid the Headmaster a good night and left to go back to his office. It was getting late, and though Harry had been quite tired, he now had a lot more to think about.

It was several weeks later, towards the end of March and the school year was progressing well for the students. However for the Aurors who were searching and waiting for the Death Eaters it was only becoming more frustrating.

Every so often a vial would turn up that had clearly held Polyjuice Potion. It was impossible to tell either which Death Eater was using the potion, which student they were turning into, or even if it was a Death Eater at all. No one was more frustrated than Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, and Harry Potter. However there was little they could do but bide their time and hope that sooner or later someone somewhere would slip and show themselves.

With the exception of the occasional vial of what was thought to be Polyjuice potion turning up, life at school was great. It was one of the quietest periods Harry had ever spent at Hogwarts. Harry thought that in seven years with the school, that his last was his quietest was saying something.

His schedule was routine; classes to teach, classes to take, lessons with McQuarrie, studying for N.E.W.T.s, and then scheduled time with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. When he wasn't doing those things, Harry was either sleeping or roaming the halls in an effort to find the Death Eaters that he and the other Aurors were convinced were also inside the castle.

Harry spent what time he could with Ginny and to a somewhat lesser extent Ron and Hermione. However it wasn't much. Ginny's schedule was just as full as Harry's what with her own studies, being Captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, and also studying for her exams both for N.E.W.T.s and Apparition. Ginny did everything she could to spend every spare moment with Harry and to make the best of what little time together they had.

Ron and Hermione each had their own studies to do as well as their duties as Head Boy and Girl for Gryffindor. As the time for test taking came closer, the students in the house became more and more unruly. Since the end of February; Harry, Ron, and Hermione handed out more detentions than they had for the entire year previous to that point. But somehow they were getting through.

One day Harry was returning to his classroom after his training with McQuarrie. It had been a particularly grueling session and he was tired and sore from it. He wasn't really paying attention to things, more just letting his legs take him along a familiar route. It was a Friday evening, and he had plans to spend time with Ron later that night.

He didn't notice when a figure slid itself out from behind a tapestry and began to follow him. He didn't see the figure when it followed him into his classroom. Harry only caught that he wasn't alone when the classroom door shut and locked behind him after he was several steps in the room. Harry froze and turned around. There before him was Alecto Carrow.

The Death Eater was looking at Harry with an evil smile playing on her face. She had her wand out and it was pointed at Harry. She held her wand steadily as she pointed it at Harry's heart. He was caught and he knew it.

"Hello Potter." She said as if greeting a good friend.

"Alecto..." Harry replied carefully.

"You're not very alert tonight, are you?" she asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

The Death Eater smirked at Harry. She walked over and removed his wand from his pocket. She laid it down on the table just out of his reach and sat down on the table top. She seemed to be studying him.

Harry watched Alecto as she watched him. He knew her more by reputation than anything else and that reputation was of a cruel, unforgiving person. One who took pleasure in other's pain almost as much as Atticus Lestrange. He knew it would be futile to try for his wand. Nevertheless he was itching to reach for it and feel its familiar presence in his hand. To know that it was there for him to use to defend himself and finally bring in a Death Eater.

"I could kill you right now, Potter. You know that?" She said standing up and started walking around him. She strolled easily, but always kept her wand pointed at Harry. "I could kill you now and who would know?" Alecto sighed. "However Atticus has other plans for you."

"And why should I care if Atticus has other plans for me?" Harry asked sullenly.

"Oh you should care." Alecto said as she stepped forward and ran a finger almost lovingly down Harry's jaw line. "You should care very much. You see his plans don't just include you. They include your little girl friend too."

Alecto smiled again at Harry as she continued to walk around him. Harry expression went from contempt to concern as he reached up to brush her hand away from his face. Quick as a flash Alecto's wand was aimed right at Harry's eyes. "I wouldn't do that Potter; no I wouldn't do that at all." Her voice had gone cold.

Still pointing her wand at Harry's face, Alecto reached into a pocket in her robes and pulled out what looked like a shiny black stone that was just smaller than a chicken's egg. She held it up and showed it to Harry.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" she asked nonchalantly. There was no trace of the venom in her voice that had been there just a second ago.

Harry shrugged, "No idea."

"It's called a Wyrstone. Ever heard of it?"

"No." Harry said looking warily now at the stone.

"Well watch closely now, you'll like this." Alecto said with a wide, evil grin.

Taking her wand Alecto muttered under her breath and then touched the tip of her wand to the stone. It flashed black for a moment, a deep, pitch black that seemed to suck the light from the room very much like a sponge absorbs water. Then Harry found he couldn't move. He couldn't move at all.

Harry tried to turn his head, move his hands, and even shrug his shoulders. Nothing. All he could do is breathe, move his eyes and blink them. That was it. Other than that he was frozen in place. Alecto looked back at Harry and smiled again.

"Allow me to educate you, Potter. A Wyrstone is a wonderfully useful tool. You see it's made to work on a single person. When that person and the Wyrstone enter into the same room or general area, that person is frozen. There is no magical way to free the person imprisoned by the stone. None, save removing the stone from the room. And all I need to do is just hide the stone here in your classroom and no one will be the wiser. The best part is, no one will be able to help you. But while they try, well let's just say that we have some things to do while everyone is busy up here trying to help you." Alecto finished.

She looked very pleased with herself as she calmly walked around the room looking around. Finally she knelt down and placed the stone at the foot of the podium Harry used while teaching. She placed it in such a way that Harry could see it, but it would otherwise be difficult to find.

"It's brilliant really," Alecto said as she returned to where Harry stood frozen in place. "Brilliant. Everyone will be tripping all over themselves to save the great Harry Potter. And while they're doing that, we'll be taking care of our business here."

Alecto left Harry's wand right in front of him, then she smiled, waved, and left the room. "Be seeing you, Potter. We have big plans for you." She called over her shoulder as she left.

Harry felt his heart rate rising as she left. There was nothing he could do. He was powerless to move or even try to help himself, let alone help Ginny or anyone else. The thought that he knew what was wrong, why he was frozen, and was completely helpless in his current situation scared Harry.

It scared him quite a bit. He had not been in a situation where he was this unable to help himself since the night his parents died. Every other time he'd gotten into trouble he'd been able to get out of his predicaments. Either by luck, skill, or by his wits, he'd been able to fight his way to the end. Not so this time. That fact that he was now completely helpless, and that it had happened so quickly and easily unnerved Harry to his core. With that realization, a single tear fell and slid its way down his cheek.

It was early in the evening, just before dinner was to be served in the Great Hall. Harry usually went down to join the other staff and students for dinner on those nights he didn't have his scheduled evenings to spend with Ginny, or Ron and Hermione. All Harry could do was hope that he was discovered. And hope that the discovery happened sooner rather than later.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

As things turned out it was later that Harry was discovered. Hours later, much to Harry's growing fears. He heard the bustle of students outside his classroom. He could hear them talking and laughing as they passed by. But it wasn't until what felt like much later to Harry that anyone came looking for him. As it turned out it wasn't Ginny, Ron, or Hermione. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Oh hello, Harry." She said in her friendly voice from behind him.

Harry couldn't move or respond. He could only stand there, frozen in place and hope that Luna realized he needed help. Harry didn't hold out much hope.

"Harry?" Luna said curiously, "Are you alright?"

Please come in closer, Harry thought to himself furiously, please come in. Just a little bit.

"Harry, is this some new game? You're going to get Nargles in your ears standing like that." Luna said.

Then, much to Harry's profound relief, he heard Luna moving in closer to him.

"I don't think this is a fun game Harry." she said as she moved around to face him.

Harry watched as Luna's eyes moved from him, to his wand, and back to him. He felt his face redden as another tear formed and slid down his face.

"Harry, what's wrong? Can't you speak?" she asked him.

Harry wished for all the world that he could speak. He wished that he could scream and shout and let the whole world know that he was here in his classroom and he needed help. Now he was totally dependent on someone else figuring out those things for him.

"I think I better go get help." Luna said in the most serious voice Harry had ever heard her use.

Relief flooded through him. He waited with baited breath for someone, anyone, to come and help him. Time seemed to pass very slowly. Harry had started counting his breaths while he waited for help to arrive. Then finally, after what seemed like hours, Luna came back in. This time she was accompanied by Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Potter?" Flitwick said politely, "Miss Lovegood here tells me you're having a problem. She says you can't move?"

Again, Harry couldn't respond. He heard Professor Flitwick and Luna enter into his classroom. A second later the candles in their holders flashed into flame and the room was bathed in a warm light. Then tiny little Professor Flitwick entered into Harry's field of view.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he asked.

Only being able to look at the Charms professor, Harry fervently hoped that he would be able to discern what was wrong.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick said with a reassuring smile. "Never fear, we'll have you out of that in wink."

Professor Flitwick pulled his wand out of his robes and began waving it over Harry. He tried first one spell and then another, all to no avail. Through it all Harry could only stand there and let the diminutive professor do his best to try and break the spell. He had no way to let the Professor know that the reason he was frozen in place and the reason none of the spells was working was sitting right there at the foot of his podium.

After what seemed like some time Professor Flitwick turned back to Luna, who must have been sitting there the entire time, and said, "Miss Lovegood, Perhaps you had better go fetch the Headmaster."

Listening to the sound of Luna's footsteps leaving the classroom Harry closed his eyes. This is exactly what Alecto was talking about. It wouldn't be long now until the whole school knew that Professor Potter was trapped in his classroom. And it wouldn't be long until the curious and the concerned came to investigate.

It turned out that it wasn't very long at all. Ron, who was wondering why Harry had never come to find him, came looking for Harry. His face turned white when he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to discover Professor Flitwick waving his wand over Harry who was standing frozen in place.

"Bloody Hell," Ron breathed. "What happened here?"

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. You're Head Boy for Gryffindor House, are you not?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Yes, sir. I am." Ron answered him while still looking at Harry.

"Good. I sent Miss Lovegood to go fetch the Headmaster, but she seems to have gotten lost. I wonder if you would be so kind as to go and get her for me please?"

"No need Filius," said Professor McGonagall entering the classroom. She was followed by Luna Lovegood. "Miss Lovegood was able to find me."

"Ah Yes, Minerva. We seem to have something of an issue here." Flitwick said.

Luna looked at Ron who returned her gaze fearfully. Together the two of them watched as now two professors tried to discern what was wrong with Harry and why he was frozen in place.

"What do you think it is, Filius?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm not sure. I don't think this is any magical spell that I've seen. I've tried several counter curses, counter jinxes, and so far nothing has worked."

McGonagall looked fearfully at the Charms Professor, then glanced at Ron and Luna. "Have you tried moving him?" She asked.

"No, but I suppose we could." Flitwick said doubtfully.

McGonagall turned to Ron and Luna and gestured towards Harry, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, if you could please."

Without question or comment the two stepped forward and together tried to move Harry from the spot he was frozen in. At first they tried gently to nudge him. Then when that didn't work their attempts became more and more forceful. Nothing worked. Harry remained frozen in place.

While all of this was happening, Harry was getting more and more nervous. Ron kept looking at him fearfully as if he was worried that whatever was happening to Harry might affect him too. Luna seemed to take it all in stride; cheerfully doing what she was asked.

When it became clear that nothing of their attempts to move Harry or release him from what was holding him would work, Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and Luna. "It seems as though something here is dreadfully wrong. We can't move him, nor are any other spells working on him. I've tried transfiguring Harry into other things which did not work. I think perhaps it is time to advise your sister and Miss Granger what is going on. I'm sure they will want to know."

Ron nodded and ran off to find Ginny and Hermione. Luna keeping along behind him. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry for a moment in great concern. "Well Mr. Potter," she said, "It seems as though the Death Eaters are finally making their move."

Harry couldn't even nod his agreement.

"Filius," McGonagall said turning to the Charms Professor, "I need to inform the Minister. I think this is something that is going to require the help of the Ministry."

"Yes, Headmaster." Flitwick replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded at Flitwick and Harry. She then walked away to go send her message. Flitwick continued trying to work on Harry and getting him freed from the effects of the Wyrstone. Every few minutes, Harry would look over at the magical object that had cost him his freedom. He hated that stone. Even more he hated those who had brought it here and used it against him. Now things were playing out exactly as Alecto Carrow had said they would. People were starting to take notice of Harry's situation. It was causing the distraction that Alecto had said they would use. But use for what purpose? Harry had no idea but somehow he knew that whatever the purpose was, it wouldn't be good.

Harry's thoughts and worrying were interrupted by the arrival of Ginny. She was followed closely by Hermione, Ron, Luna, and now Harry's Auror instructor, Matthias McQuarrie. The group came rushing into the classroom, nearly bumping into Harry and Professor Flitwick.

"HARRY!" Ginny cried upon seeing him.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth.

Ron put a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder, and the other one on Ginny's back. That he'd seen it too didn't lessen the shock.

McQuarrie came forward and looked closely at Harry. "Who did this?" He asked.

"We don't know." Flitwick answered.

"Does the Minister know what's happened?" McQuarrie asked next. His questions seemed had the feel of an interrogation.

"If not now, I'm sure he will soon." Flitwick said testily. Apparently he didn't like the tone of McQuarrie's questions either.

"I'm sorry Professor. My name is Matthias McQuarrie. My job here, besides protecting the school, is to help instruct Harry on becoming an Auror.

"I'm aware of who you are young man, and why you're here." Flitwick said.

McQuarrie stopped speaking, aware that Flitwick was trying to work on Harry.

"What happened, Professor?" Asked Ginny, her eyes brimming with tears.

Professor Flitwick's tone changed when he replied to Ginny. He was much more patient and kind as he said: "I'm not exactly sure Miss Weasley. It seems as though Harry has been frozen. How and why remain a mystery. Perhaps if we can answer that, maybe we can unfreeze him."

"Professor?" Asked Hermione as she stepped forward to try and help, "Do you think Harry will be alright?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that Miss Granger. I'm sorry, I wish I had better news to tell you." Flitwick said kindly.

In hearing the kindness of Professor Flitwick's tone, at that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to see Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to have him come striding in with knowledge of what happened and what was to be done to free Harry from his magical prison. But he knew that was not to be. Instead Harry had to pin his hopes on those around him. Professor Flitwick, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, McGonagall, and whomever else might enter the room.

He longed to hear the voice of Sirius or maybe Remus Lupin tell him that it would be alright. The fact was Harry was scared. He was more scared now than he could remember being for a very long time. What if they couldn't move him? What if they couldn't discover the cause of why he was frozen in place? What would happen? What could happen? Was it possible for him to die, frozen as he was? The thought sent shivers down his spine, though no one would have seen it or noticed it except Harry. The Wyrstone's effect was so encompassing that Harry couldn't even raise goose bumps on his arms.

His thoughts and doubts were forgotten for a moment when Professor McGonagall came back into the room. She was followed by Hagrid and Professor Slughorn. On their heels followed two more Aurors.

"I've sent and urgent message to the Minister. I'm sure he'll be along shortly." She said upon entering. "In the mean time; Hagrid could you please see if you can lift Harry from where he is at?"

Hagrid looked from Professor McGonagall to Harry. Harry was profoundly grateful to see his half-giant of a friend. If anyone could pry him loose from the floor where he stood, it was Hagrid.

"Righ' Professor," Hagrid said. Then he turned and looked at Harry worriedly. "Alrigh now Harry, this won hurt a bit." Hagrid said wrapping his great burly arms around Harry's middle.

Harry felt Hagrid try to lift him, gently at first. Then when that didn't prove successful he exerted more and more pressure. Feeling like he was being torn apart, Harry wanted to scream in pain. He couldn't even whisper. Hagrid kept at it. When he couldn't lift Harry, he tried pushing at him. First one way, then another. All with the same result.

When he stopped he was panting with his exertions. Harry's bones felt as if they had been crushed one by one. He was sure some of his ribs were cracked but had no way to tell. Then he heard the sound of someone sniffing.

"Ginny, it'll be alirgh'" Hagrid said gently. "It's jus a magic spell. Nothin' ter get worked up abou'. Harry will get through this fine, you'll see."

"But Hagrid," Hermione said reasonably, "If you can't move him, and no one can release the spell that's holding him, how would he get through this?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Hagrid mumbled something Harry couldn't quite hear, and Ginny started crying all the harder.

McGonagall looked sympatheically at Ginny and Harry, then turned to the Aurors.

"Well," She said crossly, "What about you? This school is supposed to be under your protection, yet you've made almost no progress in catching whoever could have done this! Explain yourselves."

"Ma'am, Professor," McQuarrie began, "It's not as if we aren't trying. Whoever is planning this, whoever is guiding things here is a mastermind. They've successfully gotten into the castle. They've attacked a student and now Harry. They haven't done anything to tip their hand. We're at a loss."

"That Mr. McQuarrie, is something of an understatement." Professor McGonagall said hotly.

McQuarrie left Harry's field of view to be replaced by a teary eyed Ginny. He wanted to take her in his arms and let her know that things would be alright. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and put her fears to rest. But it was she who came up to him.

"It will be alright, my love. We'll figure this out. Don't worry about this." Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

She wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him before stepping aside. The room was becoming more and more crowded as first Aurors, then students and teachers kept coming inside to see what the commotion was about. In some cases opinions and suggestions were offered, including one by Seamus Finnegan about using explosives to blow Harry loose from where he was at.

In the end, Professor McGonagall held up her hands and called for silence. When the room was quiet she said; "Thank you all for your concerns about Harry and your suggestions to free him from his current situation. At this time, you can most help him by giving him some room. Rest assured we are working as tirelessly as we can to help him. Please go back to your houses and remain there until your Head of House comes to advise you. Thank you."

Everyone turned to leave. The students and several of the Professors and Aurors. When the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom closed, there was only Harry, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, McQuarrie, and by special permission from the Headmaster herself, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. The room was much quieter. Every now and again someone would venture a suggestion of how to free Harry only to try it and have it not work.

The group was joined in the early morning hours by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He entered the room, looked around at those gathered there, at Harry, and then demanded a report.

McQuarrie stood up and gave Kingsley a brief synopsis of everything that had transpired. The efforts to free Harry, suggestions that had been tried and failed to free him, suggestions as to what it might be that held Harry in place, and finally who all was known to have been in the room that day that might have been here to surprise Harry when he came in.

Kingsley crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Harry very carefully. He studied him from head to foot, every now and again reaching out to touch him, feel his hair, or to perform some other test.

Harry was beginning to feel like some sort of strange animal on exhibit in the circus or at the zoo. For all the relief he felt at being found, he was becoming very frustrated with all of the failed attempts. Perhaps the most frustrating thing of all was that the very thing that was the cause of all this mess was sitting at the foot of his podium not eight feet from Ron, who had no clue it was there or to even look for it.

Ginny kept coming forward and trying her best to reassure Harry, but it was hard to take reassurance from someone who looked like they had suffered a defeat of some kind. Even Hermione, who was admittedly the smartest person Harry knew by far, was stumped. Ron was quiet the entire time. He kept watching everyone, but didn't make any suggestions or offer any ideas. He seemed to know that this was beyond him. He was there for his friend. Harry found that simple support strangely comforting.

When dawn broke, the group was still gathered in Harry's classroom. There had been no progress made whatsoever. Hermione announced that she was going to the library which surprised no one. What did surprise a few, including Harry, was that Hermione came back into the classroom with two Aurors and all three were struggling under the weight of a lot of books. It was a sight that would have made Harry smile if he could have.

Professor McGonagall had some duties to attend to, as did Ron and Hermione due to their status as Head Boy and Head Girl. They left for a short time to attend to those duties, report on Harry's status, and then return to the classroom to continue their efforts to free him. In effect, Harry had become a living, breathing statue.

The next day being Saturday, Ginny had Quidditch Practice with the rest of the Gryffindor team. The practice was nearly cancelled, but oddly enough it was Harry who had encouraged her to go. Ginny had wanted to stay with Harry. While everyone understood the reason why, it was argued that she should continue to go since that is "What Harry would want."

Ginny had asked how anyone could know what Harry would want since he was unable to talk. Ron and Ginny had argued the point for several minutes before Hermione had an idea. She walked over and stood in front of Harry, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Harry," she said, "I want to try something. You can blink your eyes, right?"

Harry blinked his eyes.

"Good. If you can understand me, blink once for yes."

Harry blinked firmly once.

"How do you know he understands you?" Asked Ron curiously.

"There's one way to find out." Hermione answered, then turning back to Harry she said, "Is your name Harry Potter?"

Harry blinked firmly once again.

"Are you a first year student?" Hermione asked with a bit of a smile.

Harry blinked firmly twice.

"Are you going to marry Ginny Weasley?"

Again one blink.

"Is Draco Malfoy your best friend?" Hermione asked with a sidelong look at Ron.

Two firm blinks. "Okay, okay, I get it. He understands you." Ron said.

Hermione smiled at him and then turned back to Harry. "Harry, do you want Ginny to go to her Quidditch practice today?"

Harry looked over at Ginny, then back to Hermione. He blinked once.

That was all it took. Ginny sighed and came up to Harry. "You're sure you want me to go?"

Harry blinked again. There was no doubting him.

"Okay, I'll go. But I'm coming right back here when we're finished." She said.

Again a blink from Harry. Ginny smiled weakly at him and kissed him gently before leaving the room. She had a tear in her eye as she left.

"Miss Granger, I know Professor Dumbledore thought highly of you and I can quite see why. You're brilliant!" Kingsley said with a ghost of a smile.

He moved into Harry's line of sight, as did Ron, and Professor McGonagall. Hermione moved over a bit so together the four of them could look Harry in the face and ask him questions. Harry couldn't help but feel a little excitement over this small but significant change in things. He waited for them to begin asking him questions. Kingsley wasn't long in starting.

"Harry, do you know who did this to you?" He asked.

Harry blinked once.

"Was it a Death Eater?" Kingsley asked next.

Another single blink.

This caused some commotion. Kingsley turned to McGonagall and said; "Well that confirms it. There are Death Eaters still within the castle."

"Do you think they're still here?" McGonagall asked him. She didn't see Harry's answering blink, but Ron did.

"They're here? Now? Still in the castle?" Ron asked fearfully.

All eyes turned back to Harry. Harry blinked again once, very deliberately.

"Did they tell you this, Potter?" asked McGonagall.

Harry would have shouted out if he could. Instead all he could do was blink his eyes again.

Hermione asked the next question. "Harry, was this done to you by a magical spell?"

Harry blinked his eyes twice this time.

"Harry, we need to be very clear on this," said Kingsley, "You said this is not a magical spell your under. Correct?"

Harry blinked again.

"Merlin's Beard," Horace Slughorn said from behind Harry. "Was it a potion of some kind?" He wondered aloud.

Harry blinked twice.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said carefully, "You're saying this wasn't done to you by magic. That's it's not a potion. Do you know what it is?"

Harry blinked once, very deliberately. He couldn't help but look over towards his podium. He looked back at Professor McGonagall and then to his podium again.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me, Potter." she said, frustration clear in her tone.

"He keeps looking towards the window." Ron said.

In a way he was correct, the podium and the Wyrstone hidden at the foot of it were standing in front of the window.

"Not the window, but in that direction..." Hermione said as she got up and walked over by the podium. Harry blinked once again.

"He just blinked yes!" Ron said excitedly.

Just then a commotion could be heard out in the hall. It was getting louder and louder as it got closer to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Everyone drew their wand, except Hermione who was looking all around by the wall and under the window.

"What in blazes?" asked Slughorn fearfully.

"It sounds like there's fighting going on." said McQuarrie from behind Harry. "I better go see what it's about."

McQuarrie went running out of the room. When the door opened, the sounds became much louder and they indeed sounded like a heated battle was going on.

"Wait here!" Kingsley ordered, his robes billowing as he quickly went out to investigate.

The room was quiet for the next few moments, except for the sounds of Hermione searching around the classroom. Harry's heart beat faster as she methodically worked her way closer to the podium.

"What do you think is going on?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I'm not sure Filius. I feel like I should be out there myself, but who then would watch out for Potter?"

"I'm not goin ter leave Harry." Hagrid grumbled. "Not like this."

He had been otherwise silent as he had watched the goings on in the classroom during the night. He seemed a little put out that even his great strength wasn't enough to free Harry from what held him.

"Neither are we!" said Ron standing up. He had his wand in his hand.

He moved out of Harry's field of view, but Harry could sense that Ron stood right behind him. Hermione was ignoring everyone and everything around her. She was on a mission and Harry fervently hoped that she knew what it was that she was looking for.

Harry would be forever grateful to his friends for standing with him when he couldn't stand for himself. He only hoped that Hermione could find the Wyrstone and recognize it as what was keeping Harry captive.

Then the door burst open. Harry had no way of knowing who had opened the door and whether they were going into or out of the room. Then he heard Kingsley's voice.

"It's the Death Eaters. They've managed to get into the school and we think there may be more on the grounds. They've got themselves holed up near the clock tower."

"How many are there?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, but there is a fair few I can tell you that." Kingsley said as he walked around to look at Harry.

"It sounds like they're right outside," said Slughorn, " Are they coming this way?"

The Minister ignored Slughorn as he addressed Harry.

"When the Death Eaters were in here, did they mention what it was they wanted?"

Harry blinked twice.

Just then two things happened at precisely the same time. Harry saw Hermione digging around the base of the podium. Suddenly she stood up and shouted; "I found it!"

At that same moment, the room went pitch black. There was the sounds of scuffling, furniture being shoved around, spells being cast, people in confusion, and then a voice; "HEY!"

"CRUCIO!"

"OW! WATCH IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"AVADA KADAVERA!"

Then the sound of a wet thump. Like the sound of a body dropping to the floor. Then the sounds of a door opening and feet running down the hall. Harry could hear that the voices were shouting to each other, but couldn't quite hear what it was that they were saying.

The room was silent after that. Harry waited intently for to be able to see. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't tell what was going on. He could hear people moving in the room, but no one was speaking.

When the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder started to clear, Harry still stood frozen in place. Everyone else was on the floor. Except for two people who didn't stand up again. It was with horror that Harry noticed that one of them was Hermione. The Wyrstone was clutched in her hand.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As the room cleared and it became possible to see, people started moving around. Harry heard Hagrid ask Ron something, but he couldn't quite hear what it was. All he heard was, "Yeah, I'm alright."

More sounds of people moving around, and then a sharp intake of breath.

"Minister! You're hurt!" Said Professor McGonagall.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch..."

Then came the one thing Harry dreaded hearing since seeing Hermione lying motionless on the floor.

"HERMIONE! NOOOOO!" Cried Ron, his voice breaking.

He ran forward and gently, tenderly, cradling her in his arms, picked her up and held her to him. "No! No! No! No! No!" Ron sobbed.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick moved forward. Then Hagrid went up to him.

"Ron," Hagrid said gently, "Ron lad, Ron..."

Then, miraculously, gloriously, there was the softest moan. Harry would have broken down sobbing in tears himself if he could have. He could only let them well up and run down his face. And now as it was he stood by forgotten for a moment as everyone else seemed to react to the sounds Hermione was making.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came forward and knelt down next to Hermione and Ron.

"She must have been knocked out." He said with relief in his voice. "It looks pretty bad though, there's a lot of blood here."

"I'll get 'er to the hospi'al wing." Hagrid said gently lifting Hermione.

Ron started to protest when the Wyrstone Hermione had picked up just before she fell dropped out of her hand.

"What's this?" He asked.

Hagrid paused where he was at, Hermione cradled against his massive chest. "Wha's what?" He asked.

Harry's breathing became very rapid, his eyes locked on the stone. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Potter? Potter what is it?" asked Flitwick.

Come on, thought Harry desperately, come on! Put it together. Please put it together...

"Harry is it that stone?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Just then came a question that caught Harry by surprise. "Where's McQuarrie?"

It was Kingsley. "Has anyone seen him?"

"He's not here?" asked Ron. "He was here just a second ago, when this all started."

"Do you hear that?" asked Professor Slughorn hopefully. "It sounds as if the fighting is going away.

"Is it that Auror, McQuarrie? Could it be him?" Asked Professor Flitwick.

Just then Hermione moaned again. Ron looked at her with a pained expression in his eyes. "Can't we do something?"

Through all of this, Harry's eyes never strayed from the stone in Ron's hand for very long. His breathing was still very rapid and he was becoming light headed. He wondered off hand what would happen if he were to lose consciousness.

"I'll go with you to the Hospital Wing." Ron was saying to Hagrid.

Then; "Mr. Weasley, do you think you could bring that stone you're holding over here before you leave please?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Ron started to walk towards the Headmaster when the doors burst open. It was Professor Sprout. "The Death Eaters are on the run. It looks like some seventh years surprised them in the castle. They're out by the Quidditch Pitch now."

"GINNY!" Ron cried.

Kingsley looked around the room. Then he looked at Hagrid and Ron. "Get Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Professor Flitwick, if you could please accompany me out to the Pitch?"

"Yes, Minister. Minerva..."

"Just a minute Minister, please." McGonagall took from Ron the stone he had in his hands and held it up before Harry's eyes. "Potter, is this it? Is this why you can't move?"

Harry blinked one time, deliberately and hard.

"Well then..." Professor McGonagall said taking the stone and walking from the room.

Almost as soon as she crossed the threshold, Harry collapsed on the floor. He was breathing in great heaving gasps. It felt as if he'd been holding back something that had just found a great, violent release. He couldn't have felt more relieved.

"Merlin's Beard." whispered a stunned Professor Slughorn.

"Bloody Hell," Ron seconded.

"Well put, gentlemen." McGonagall said while watching Harry concernedly from outside the classroom. "Well put. Mr. Potter, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

It was a few moments before Harry could speak. When he did, it was to answer in faint voice; "I'll be okay."

"Right then," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm taking this stone to my office. Then we need to search this school. The Death Eaters were here for a reason, and I want to see what all the fighting was about."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked. He looked torn between going with Hermione to the Hospital Wing and the Minister out to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I'll go look after Ginny." Harry said standing up. He accomplished it, but only with a great struggle. "You go with Hagrid to the Hospital Wing. We'll meet you there."

Harry tried to walk only to find it was more of an uncoordinated stumble. His legs felt like lead. He caught himself before he fell. He knew that everyone was watching him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he carefully stood up and took a tentative step forward, then another, and another. With a little effort he found that he was gaining his legs back again. Much to his profound relief. Harry picked up his wand.

He glanced up and saw Professor McGonagall, followed closely by Professor Sprout, walking briskly down the corridor. He knew she was taking that Wyrstone to her office. He could only hope that he would never see it or feel its effects again.

"You going to make it Potter?" asked Kingsley.

"I'll be fine. Let's get out to the Quidditch Pitch."

The group moved off through the castle to the main doors. As they walked Harry found that moving his legs became easier and easier with every step that he took. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of his lungs filling with air. He felt the comforting presence of his wand in his hand, and was keen to vent some of his anger at the Death Eaters.

Together the Minister of Magic, Harry Potter, and Professor Flitwick stormed out of the castle and made their way down on to the grounds and out to the Quidditch Pitch. They walked briskly and with purpose.

"Which of the Death Eaters was it that cornered you in your classroom, Harry?" asked Kingsley. His tone was businesslike.

"Alecto Carrow. She said they had special plans for me. Ginny too." Harry answered.

"Did she say what that thing was that had you bound so securely?" Asked Professor Flitwick.

"She called it a Warestone, or something like that."

Kingsley froze in his tracks. Turning to face Harry, he asked. "Do you mean a Wyrstone?"

Harry saw the look on Kingsley's face. It was pure fury.

"That's it." Was Harry's reply. He wanted to know why the mention of the Wyrstone had Kingsley so upset.

"That explains it. They're supposed to be exceedingly rare. I've only ever heard of them, never seen one. I bet Miss Granger knew what she was looking for though. It would explain all the searching she was doing before she was struck down."

"What is a Wyrstone, sir?"

It was Professor Flitwick who answered. "A Wyrstone is a magical creation. The Minister is quite right in that they are very, very rare. This is due to the complicated magic that goes into constructing them. The stone is designed to work against a single Wizard. In the making of the stone a bit of the wizard it is to work against is used in crafting it."

"The birds and all that activity around my classroom and the Quidditch Pitch!" Harry exclaimed.

"That could very well be one reason why they were there." Answered Kingsley, who picked up on the thread of Flitwick's explanation as the group resumed walking.

"The Wyrstone is quite illegal of course. Has been for centuries. They have been used for many things and almost all of them have been for purposes dealing with Dark Magic."

"Why didn't Vol.."

Flitwick gave an excited squeak,

"Sorry," Harry said glancing down at him, "You-know-who use them in his campaign? I could see where it would have been a useful tool to have against people like Professor Dumbledore."

"Indeed you're right, and it may be that he had one or was making one before everything happened last year. That might even be where the stone Alecto used on you came from." said Kingsley.

"One can understand why they're so illegal. First is the complexity of making them. It's quite dangerous," Flitwick went on, "More than one witch or wizard has died while trying to make one."

"How so?" asked Harry, curious.

"If you get the magic wrong, or the potions used on the stone is off by even the slightest degree, the stone tends to explode. With great force." Answered Kingsley.

"Then why bother making one at all?" Harry wanted to know. They were getting close to the Quidditch Pitch now.

"Imagine the Dark Lord having one of those to use against someone like Professor Dumbledore. A man who by all accounts was one of the most powerful wizards to have lived. A simple stone left in a room that could render him not only unable to use his powers, but to even move." Kingsley went on. "A person could die very quickly of starvation, thirst, or at a Dark Wizards whim with the use of any one of a number of spells, curses, or jinxes."

"You said they're really rare?" Harry asked.

"They are indeed. The last one I heard of in existence was about two hundred years ago. The wizard who made it was caught and admitted to crafting a Wyrstone. It bought him a Dementor's Kiss."

Harry had more questions, but the group had arrived at the Quidditch Pitch. It was not a pleasant sight that greeted them. There on the ground were two players from the Quidditch Team. Harry felt a little guilty in his joy at seeing that Ginny wasn't among them.

Her face was bloodied, and she looked like she would have a nice black eye. She was favoring one arm as well. What shocked Harry even more than the sight of Ginny was the two Quidditch Players lying on the ground. They were obviously dead. Ginny had the head of one cradled in her lap. It was a sixth year, Harry recognized. Paulinius Dawson.

The student's eyes were open, staring off into nothing. Kingsley quietly knelt down and gently closed them. "What happened?" He asked.

Ginny answered him in a monotone. "They came out of the castle. They were really happy about something. When they came into the Pitch, they started firing jinxes at us. We fought back as best we could. They got Paulinius first."

"Did you recognize any of them?" Professor Flitwick asked quietly.

He was kneeling on the ground next to the other player from Gryffindor House. It was a fourth year; Woodrow Llewellyn. Harry recognized him as a very bright young man who was quite gifted with Potions.

Harry looked around quickly at the other students from his house. Besides Ginny, and the two dead students, Harry recognized Regina Harris, Miranda Hobbes, and another fifth year like Regina Harris, and Augustus Rickman. They all seemed to be in shock and a little beat up, but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked them, just to be sure.

The students nodded. Harry nodded back and then went to kneel down by Ginny. She looked back at Harry as she answered the question Professor Flitwick had asked her.

"Harry, it's that Auror. McQuarrie, he's one of them."

Harry felt his blood run cold, and a shiver went down his spine.

"What was that?" asked Kingsley, his voice deadly quiet.

Ginny looked over at him, then nodded. It was as if she'd heard him from far away. "The Auror who has been helping Harry was one of them, sir. It was he who killed Paulinius." Ginny said her voice breaking.

Harry reached out and put his arms around her shoulders.

"You're alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll live." Harry said grimly though with a gentle smile for Ginny.

"What was it?" Ginny asked fearfully, "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Harry said.

"Too long to answer out here." Added Kingsley.

The Minister stood up and conjured two stretchers. Then he and Professor Flitwick carefully levitated the dead onto them. Harry stood up, helping Ginny. The other Quidditch players stood as well. They all looked like they had been put through the ringer. Each one sported injuries of various kinds, though none looked life threatening.

"Let's get you all up to the Hospital Wing." Harry said with as much Authority as he could muster.

The group walked together in silence for some time. Everyone's thoughts were their own. Harry was just thinking about how relieved he was that Ginny wasn't hurt any more than she was, when he heard a student speak up from behind him. He recognized the voice of Miranda Hobbes.

"Ginny was amazing, sir." She said, almost as if to herself.

Harry turned his head toward the young Gryffindor's voice, "How do you mean?"

"When the Death Eaters came out of the castle and into the Pitch, she didn't slow down one bit. She just kept to the air firing jinxes and curses at them as much as they were firing them at us."

"They were trying to curse us all, so we all joined in the fight. Then Llewellyn got knocked off his broom." Continued Regina Harris. "He hit the ground on his head."

Kingsley who had been listening to the students as he walked nodded his head. "Probably broke his neck when he hit the ground."

"That was when it got really ugly." Continued Augustus Rickman, "Ginny took a stunner when she was swooping low to the ground. That one guy she mentioned, McQuarrell I think, he tried to fire a killing curse at her. Paulinius dove in front of her and got hit instead."

Ginny started crying at this point. Silently, her tears ran down her face. She let them, continuing to walk along with Harry's arms wrapped around her. Cradling her arm in front of her, Harry realized she had nearly escaped death. And that he had been the one to send her and her team out to practice.

An overwhelming sense of guilt swept over him. He should have let her stay like she wanted to. If she had, none of this would have happened, and he wouldn't be escorting what was left of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and two dead students back up to the castle. Harry felt the molten burn of hatred he'd nursed for Atticus Lestrange and the Death Eaters begin to boil.

"Anyway," Continued Miranda, "Once Ginny was on the ground we knew she would be a sitting duck. So the rest of us swarmed the Death Eaters. They ran off towards the other end of the pitch."

Harry paused in his walking. "The other end of the pitch?"

"Yes, that's where they went." Answered Miranda.

"But the gates to the school grounds are the other way." Harry said.

"I think they were going to retrieve something." Said Augustus, "They ran towards one of the spectator stands."

Of course! Why hadn't Harry thought of it? When they searched the grounds he had never once searched the stands. He hadn't thought that there would be a need, though in hindsight he could see where there was one. The spectator stands would make a great place to hide something outside of the castle, second only to the Whomping Willow. No one ever went there, except occasionally during team practices. That must be why the Death Eaters ran out there to begin with. They were retrieving something they had stashed there. Could it be something like Polyjuice Potion? Or several vials of Instant Animagus?

At that moment Harry wanted to turn around and go running back to the Quidditch pitch and the spectator stands to have a look around. He nearly did go but changed his mind. Whatever had been there likely wasn't there now, and if it was it would wait. He had Ginny to attend to.

The group from the Quidditch Pitch trooped into the castle, and by the order of Kingsley himself, they all went up to the Hospital Wing. Everyone, including Harry at the Minister's direction, was ordered a bed. Harry was just grateful that the bed he was given was between Hermione's and Ginny's.

Ron was attentively sitting by Hermione's bedside, and he looked up in at first surprise and then in horror as everyone came in. He stood quietly by while screens were put up and everyone changed. And still while the two who were dead were laid quietly and reverently on the beds furthest from the group. Then he dutifully resumed his seat next to Hermione, taking one of her hands in his.

"What happened?" He asked simply.

Knowing that Ginny would really not want to relive the experience, Harry told him. He explained everything about what he knew happened out on the Quidditch Pitch, his own escape from the Wyrstone, and about the Wyrstone itself. It pained Harry to have to relay the information about McQuarrie, who was someone he'd come to like and trust. Through it all Ron listened quietly.

"Bloody Hell..." He said when Harry was finished.

"What about Hermione? How is she?" Harry asked, looking down at his best friend and confidante.

"Madam Pomphrey says she'll be okay. She hit her head really hard when she took a stunning spell the face. It made her whack her head on your podium, which is where the blood must have come from. She woke up a bit ago, and Madam Pomphrey gave her a potion to help with the pain and make her sleep."

"At least she's going to be okay." Harry said looking down at the two students from his house. Two young people who would never be okay again.

"She said you would be too. That she found what was making you stand all in one place and all. She found it..."

"...in a book." Harry finished.

Before the conversation could continue, Madam Pomphrey came out of her office and began examining her new charges. The dead she quietly covered from head to toe with a single white sheet. Their parents would be notified and their bodies taken home. Harry knew that, that job would go to the Headmaster, and that he would have to speak to their families as well. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Through all the discussion of what had happened, Ginny sat quietly. As soon as the screens were removed she took Harry's hand and held it tightly. She didn't seem to want to talk. Harry was content to let her have her thoughts to herself and just hold her hand.

He looked up to see where Kingsley and Professor Flitwick had gone, when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened up again and this time Hagrid came in, carrying the body of a teacher. It was Professor Merriman Davies, the new Transfiguration teacher. Hagrid quietly walked down the rows of beds and laid the Professor next to the students who had died. He looked solemn and tired.

As he was walking back towards the doors to the wing, he stopped in front of Harry's bed and took in the sights of the students before him.

"Alrigh Harry?" He asked gruffly.

"I'll be okay Hagrid." Harry said with emotion.

Hagrid came over and put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. It nearly knocked Harry off his bed. "Yeh, you'll be alrigh' I knowed it. But them Death Eaters got to be made to pay fer this."

Hagrid bowed his head and walked slowly out of the room.

Harry sat in shock. Two students and a teacher dead? Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic had followed Hagrid into the room. Neither one looked as if they wanted to be there. Harry noticed that neither one was looking the other in the eye.

"Professor?" Harry inquired quietly.

But before McGonagall could respond, Madam Pomphrey had got to Ginny and Harry. She began with Ginny.

"What happened to you?"

In a low monotone Ginny answered; "I got in a fight?"

"Well that I can see. Where does it hurt?" Madam Pomphrey asked.

"Everywhere." Ginny said her voice barely audible. "My arm, I think it's broken."

"Let me see," Madam Pomphrey said kindly. She examined Ginny's left arm. She probed it and touched it and bent it around a little. Ginny winced a couple times and hissed when the arm was moved past a certain point.

"Yes, you broke it. In two places from the looks of it." Madam Pomphrey waved her wand over Ginny's arm and there was a flash of warm light. "Better?" she asked.

Ginny nodded.

She continued working on first Ginny, then Harry. When Madam Pomphrey was done, she checked on Hermione and then pronounced that they all needed some good quality rest. She turned to go get a simple sleeping draught when Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Madam Pomphrey, before you do that..."

"Yes?" The school's nurse asked politely.

"If you want to give them something for their pain, that's fine. They're going to need to be up very soon though..."

Hearing this gave Harry a very bad feeling. He had an idea what was coming.

"Minister! Kingsley, must you?" Professor McGonagall inquired a sad tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. But yes, I must." Kingsley said apologetically. "There's been too much that's happened, and too many have been hurt. Now we have three dead; a teacher and two students. I'm all out of options. I have to close the school."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The Hospital Wing was silent for a minute as the Minister's Announcement sank in. Closing Hogwarts? The news came as a total shock to most of the people in the room. All eyes were on the Minister except Hermione's who were still closed as she rested, oblivious to all that was going on around her.

Madam Pomphrey's hand flew to her mouth as she heard the news, her sharp intake of breath loud in the silent room.

Hagrid sat down heavily on a chair near the door that groaned in protest. He put his face in his hands and a loud sigh could be heard coming from him. Professor McGonagall looked downcast, and closed her eyes upon hearing the news. Her hands, normally kept folded and poised betrayed her feelings as she began to wring them. It was obvious that while maybe not unexpected, the news of the school closing affected her deeply.

The surviving members of the Quidditch Team, Ron, Ginny and Harry could only look at the Minister. Ron's mouth was open in surprise. It was clearly an announcement no one had seen coming.

The Minister turned and looked at the Headmaster of Hogwarts and then said, "The Hogwarts Express will be ready to leave by eleven o'clock tomorrow from Hogsmeade station." He said as he turned to walk out.

"Sir?" It was Ron who was standing up now.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"What about the exams, sir?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Harry both turned to stare at Ron. This was totally out of character for him. That was nothing however compared to the expression on Professor McGonagall's face, which was a mask of complete surprise.

"The exams, Mr. Weasley?" The Minister asked carefully.

"Yes sir; The O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, and for people like my sister who are supposed to take the Apparition Exam. What about them?"

Harry felt that Hermione must have been rubbing off on Ron in unexpected ways. For a moment he wondered if Madam Pomphrey shouldn't check Ron over, maybe he wasn't feeling well.

"Well Mr. Weasley, for those who were scheduled to take exams, there are ways that it can be done. I will leave that to your Headmaster or Head of House to discus with you." Kingsley said as he turned back towards the door. He made it most of the way before turning back to the room at large and saying, "Truly, I am very sorry. If there was any other way, any at all, I would keep the school open. I know that's what you want. I also know that is what Dumbledore would have wanted." The Minister's shoulders sagged as if under great weight. "Harry, if I could have a word please."

Harry slowly and carefully got up out of his bed and walked over to where the Minister was standing. The Minister opened the doors to the Hospital Wing and held them open for Harry to go through. Harry took the hint and stepped out into the hall. Kingsley closed the doors and turned to face him.

"Harry, I need to speak to you."

Harry had been expecting this. McQuarrie had been assigned to teach him and instruct him about becoming an Auror. He had wondered how long it would be before the Minister would ask him about the man who had been assigned to be his Auror Instructor.

"Yes sir?"

"Potter, I think I already know the answer to this but I have to ask; did you have any idea about McQuarrie? Any at all?"

Kingsley looked like a man defeated. Harry realized that the Minister had been just as taken by surprise as he was. Probably even more so. McQuarrie had been trusted by the Minister as much as by Harry. It was McQuarrie that the Minister turned to, to train Harry in being an Auror. This made the insult of his betrayal all the more severe.

"No sir, no idea at all."

"I didn't think so, but again; I had to ask."

"I understand, sir." Harry said quietly.

Kingsley gave Harry a lukewarm smile and excused him to go back and sit with his friends. Harry took the few short steps back to the door and had his hand on the handle to go inside when the Minister called to him again.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and looked at Kingsley.

"I know that this has come as quite a shock to you. All of you, you and your friends. I hate to do this to you now but I've really no other choice. Effective immediately you will take up your position in the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic. If your friend Ronald still wants a job as an Auror; you can bring him with you. I will expect the two of you this coming Monday at the ministry. Nine o'clock sharp, and don't be late. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, stunned at the news.

As the Minister of Magic walked down the corridor to leave the castle, Harry stood alone at the door to the Hospital Wing deep in thought about what had just happened. Just like that; Harry was an Auror. It was the career choice he had always wanted. He'd never really given much thought to anything else. Now that he had done it, he realized that he had mixed feelings about it. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and re-entered the Hospital Wing. He needed to break the news to Ron.

Hermione had waked up from her slumber not long after Harry's return. The professors had left the room, along with everyone but Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry who had all stayed behind to be with their friend when she came around. When she did come round she had insisted on being allowed to get up and help prepare Gryffindor House to be closed.

The evening feast was a glorious affair that no one was really hungry enough to eat. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors all took their places at their tables. Then they all sat alone in their thoughts as they toyed with their food. Harry noticed that his ring and Ginny's both had a soft glow about them. He wondered it Ginny was thinking about how this might affect their relationship as much as he was. Once the meal was declared over, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat in the center of the staff table and stood at the podium in the middle of the raised platform that the teacher's table sat upon. She waited until the room quieted, then just a minute more. Then she spoke.

"If I could have your attention please." McGonagall said. She then swallowed hard a few times before continuing on, "As I'm sure you've heard by now; this is to be our last feast at Hogwarts for this school year. By order of the Minister of Magic, this school will close tomorrow in light of the recent Death Eater attacks. As a direct result of that action, one Hogwarts teacher, Professor Merriman Davies, and two students; Paulinius Dawson and Woodrow Llewellyn." Professor McGonagall was quiet while the students reacted to the news.

Harry looked around the room at this announcement. Ginny was sitting in her seat, eyes downcast and tears freely flowing. Hermione was sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders. She too looked pale and withdrawn. Ron's face was set in a grim expression. He'd been there to hear about the attack from the surviving students who were there. He'd been there to hear about McQuarrie's betrayal. Harry couldn't blame Ron for his anger. He shared it himself.

Then a comment from somewhere towards the Slytherin table caught Harry's attention.

"What about Potter?"

"Yeah? Wasn't he supposed to save us? First there was that attack on that girl in his own house, and now people are dead. Where was Harry?"

"He was frozen, you idiot!" Replied a shout from the Gryffindor table.

And with that response the room exploded in a furious uproar. Shouts and insults were being tossed back and forth rapidly. Harry saw his friends rising to his defense, but also a surprising number of students from his own house seemed to stand against him.

Professor McGonagall looked completely shocked by the sudden turn of events. She raised her voice and shouted for the students to calm down and sit down. The orders fell on deaf ears. Then came a booming shout that brought silence to the room as fast as the noise started.

"QUIET! SHUT UP ALL OF YEH!" Hagrid boomed.

He'd stood up suddenly and it was clear that he was very angry. Fearfully the students quickly quieted down. However it seemed that Hagrid was only getting warmed up.

"Yeh all ought to be ashamed, the lot of yeh!" He growled from where he stood. "Carryin on like a bunch o'enraged birds! Blimey! Wha wou' yur parents think?"

Hagrid came around to stand next to Professor McGonagall. Harry was picking himself up off the floor.

"Yeh don' think Harry hasn't been tryin' to help yeh? He's been up nigh' an day walkin' them halls. He's been studyin like the rest of yeh, not on'y to pass his tests but t'be an Auror. An Auror! An it was his teacher who betrayed 'im! Harry got caught by o'bad bit o magic, and I never seen nothin like it. Bad it was. An it was cast on Harry by Alecto Carrow 'erself! Remember her? Do any of yeh think ya could 'ave done any better? Cause you couldn' I can promise yeh tha'! I never seen anyone so concerned about protectin' yeh 'cept maybe Professor Dumbledore. Harry's been through a lot. He brought down the Dark Lord! But yeh all seem to have forgot tha' now 'aven't yeh?" Hagrid placed a gentle hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder. She looked up at Hagrid gratefully.

"Thank you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said.

Hagrid mumbled something to her as he went back and resumed his seat. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he passed him. Harry too looked up at Hagrid, only to see the man smiling back at him. A twinkle in his beetle black eyes.

Professor McGonagall resumed her speech.

"I think now would be an appropriate time to have a moment of silence for those who have fallen." She said.

The room again went quiet. After Hagrid's tirade and McGonagall's quiet request for a moment of silence, one could hear a pin drop in that hall. When it was finished, McGonagall gave the rest of her closing announcements.

"With the closure of the school, all exams except for a select few will be cancelled. Those who wish to take their tests for Apparition, N.E.W.T.s, and O.W.L.s will have the opportunity to do so through the Ministry. Owls will be sent out in the next few weeks with more information. Finally, if you have a wish to continue your studies you may do so. It is not unheard of for some wizards to study at home. This is one option. For those of you who are interested there may be an opportunity to study abroad at one of the other schools of magic. The Ministry is reaching out to see which schools would be willing to accept students this late into the year. If you're interested in attending one of these schools, please let your wishes be known to your Head of House who will pass this on to me. Finally, the Hogwarts Express will be at Hogsmeade station tomorrow at eleven o'clock for the trip home. The minister assures me that if this situation with the Death Eaters is resolved before the start of next term, then Hogwarts may reopen and accept students again for teaching. I can only hope to see you all then. It has been my pleasure teaching you and guiding you through these many, many years. Until we meet again, Good Evening."

Professor McGonagall turned around to resume her seat at the table. Harry watched her in silence as did the rest of the teachers and students. The room was absolutely still. No one moved. No one wanted to. To be the first to move and make noise would be like accepting that this turn of events was truly happening. No one wanted to do that.

Then all at once it was over. The first students, Ravenclaws as it turned out, stood up and filed out of the Great Hall. Others followed at their own pace. That evening a dark and depressed mood seemed to settle over the school. Harry couldn't help but notice that as the students left the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall simply sat there at the staff table. Her hands were folded in front of her. Then he saw a single tear fall.

Finally the room was empty of people except for Professor McGonagall, Harry, and a few of the other teachers.

"Professor?" Harry asked gently. "Are you okay?"

McGonagall looked up and seemed startled to see the other staff there with her. She gave Harry a small, sad smile and replied; "Thank you, Harry. I'll be fine."

That she used his first name rather than calling him "Potter" as she had done for years was not lost on him. Harry looked at Professors Flitwick and Sprout who, next to Professor Dumbledore maybe, Harry had assumed she had the closest friendship. They too had concerned looks on their faces.

"Minerva?" Asked Professor Sprout. "Are you sure?"

"Pomona, Yes, I'm quite sure."

"This is a sad, sad day." Contributed Professor Flitwick.

"A sad day indeed." Added Professor Vector.

Hagrid stood up and walked over to Professor McGonagall. "Come on Professor," he said gently, "I'll take you up to your office."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said allowing Hagrid to help her out of her seat. "You're so kind."

More tears were falling now. It was clear that something was troubling Professor McGonagall greatly. Harry wanted to let her know that this was only temporary. That even as bad as things were right now, it wouldn't last forever.

"Don't worry, Professor," Harry began, "We'll get those Death Eaters. You'll see. It won't be long before we have them and Hogwarts can reopen and you can resume your post here."

"Harry's righ Professor. Yeh'll see." Hagrid said. The other professors nodded their agreement.

Professor McGonagall stood and looked at each person in the group gathered in the Great Hall. Another tear escaped her eyes as she said sadly, "No, in this one thing Harry is not correct."

At the confused looks of the teachers and Harry she went on, "If, no when, Hogwarts reopens its doors next term, I will not be Headmaster of this school." She looked around at the people gathered around her, then sighed. "I was going to hold off this announcement until the end of the year. I suppose now is as good a time as any to let you know. This was going to be my only term as Headmaster of this school. I wanted an opportunity to set things to rights after the death of Professor Dumbledore and after the travesty of things that happened while Severus was Headmaster."

Hearing this news was the last thing that Harry had expected. He had truly hoped that Professor McGonagall would be Headmaster when his own children attended Hogwarts someday. It was upsetting news to hear.

It struck Harry as ironic that it had been almost one year exactly since Severus Snape had been forced out of the school as Headmaster and the final battle with Lord Voldemort had begun. He stopped to think about that for a moment. A year since he'd defeated the Dark Lord. A year since the deaths of Lupin, Tonks, and Fred.

Fred, how must Mrs. Weasley be feeling about all of this right now? It was all too much to think about. On top of McGonagall's announcement of her one year as Headmaster. On top of the closing of the school. On top of the deaths of two students in Harry's own house, not to mention the attack on another one. No wonder why Kingsley looked so downtrodden when he left.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said sincerely, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop them."

"Stop them?" Professor McGonagall turned to look at Harry. She had a look of fear and anger in her eyes. "Harry, I never meant for you to be the one to stop them. Not after what happened last year. I never wanted you to take that training to be an Auror. I only wanted for you to be able to resume your studies. Something which had been denied to you since you had to hunt down the Horcruxes of You-Know-Who last year. The teaching position came open and I thought you would make a good teacher. I'm happy to have been right about that. Do not be sorry for not doing something you should never have had to try to do in the first place."

With that statement Professor McGonagall allowed Hagrid to escort her from the Great Hall. From the direction they went, Harry knew she was going to her office. The teachers stood silently for a minute while McGonagall's words sunk in. Then they too went back to their offices and apartments. Harry followed them out of the Great Hall and then took the shortest route he could to Gryffindor Tower. He had students of his own to oversee and make sure they successfully got their belongings packed. To make sure that they were ready to leave the next day.

Later that evening, Harry was on his way back to Gryffindor tower. He had a lot on his mind. Granted there had been a lot happen in the last few days. Quite a lot. Harry was trying to make sense of it all.

One thing Harry was still very unclear on is why the Death Eaters were in the castle if it wasn't to kill him. They had rendered him powerless but not dead. They had done something within the castle that had caused a fight, and Harry still wasn't sure where that had happened, or why. Then when Harry was finally loosed from the Wyrstone holding him, McQuarrie disappeared.

That was when he'd run down to the Quidditch Pitch with the other Death Eaters. That was where they had killed the students. Professor Davies had been killed inside the castle. But it was down on the Quidditch Pitch that the Death Eaters had gone when they were making their escape. The Quidditch Pitch...

Of Course! Harry remembered that he had wanted to check out the Pitch, specifically the stands. Harry stopped and looked around. The school was quiet and the halls were clear. He decided then and there that he was going to go and have a look. Maybe then he could finally start getting some answers.

He crept slowly and quietly out of the castle and made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch. He started with the changing rooms and then worked his way methodically around the stands. He figured since it wasn't uncommon for students to come and watch practices, whatever might be hidden would under the stands not on top of them.

It was a more lengthy process than he'd thought it would be. The stands were quite large and there was a lot of space under them. The scaffolding that was used to support the stands and the amount of it that was used left a lot of places where something might be hidden. And that was assuming that whatever Harry was looking for wasn't being hidden by magic.

It was on the fifth set of spectator stands that Harry searched that he found something. It wasn't anything that he had expected to find. A small box that contained several large containers of Polyjuice Potion, another box with what looked like most of George's Instant Animagus Potion which was mostly gone, and there laying in clear view out in the open, missing all of his hair and eyes staring into nothing was the body of Matthias McQuarrie.

Harry sat down hard in shock. This was the last thing he'd expected to find. No wonder why the Death Eaters were so keen to protect the Quidditch Pitch. They must have come down here to kill Matthias when they made their escape. Harry wondered what he had heard that warranted his death. Or if he had just been killed out of convenience. This also made him much more curious about what it was in the castle that the Death Eaters were so keen to get inside for.

Alecto had said that they had something special in store for him. Him and Ginny too. Harry couldn't help but become worried about her. He loved her, and he was going to marry her. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Disturbed about what he had found and even more so about what it was within the castle that he didn't know about, Harry ran back up to the castle. He had to let McGonagall and Kingsley know about McQuarrie and what he'd found. He needed to find out what happened in the castle and why the Death Eaters had come and taken such risks to get inside. It was going to be a very long night.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

When Harry finally did crawl into bed, it was nearly dawn. He'd had to alert Professor McGonagall about what he'd found. Then, he'd had to explain why he was out creeping around the grounds that late at night. Finally there was the matter of helping her to alert the Ministry about what happened and repeat the same story to them.

When Kingsley showed up with members from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a handful of Aurors, they had all walked down to the Quidditch Pitch where Harry showed them what he had found. There were many questions to be answered. Not the least of which was the recurring question of the night: Why was Harry up wandering around the castle grounds? Harry got very tired of repeating that answer over and over but his reason never wavered. He knew that this would be his last opportunity to have a look around the grounds before he left on the Hogwarts Express for London. He wanted to make the most of that opportunity.

He finished up with the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic, who had reminded Harry of their appointment, and then Harry was excused to go lay down for a few hours. He made his way up to his office and then into his sleeping room. He was pleasantly surprised to find Ginny there curled up on his bed.

Harry was quietly getting ready for bed himself when she slowly sat up and said quietly; "I'm not asleep."

"Oh," Harry said. He was so completely exhausted at the moment that it was all he could think of to say.

"I heard that you discovered something and that you had to show McGonagall and Kingsley what you'd found..."

"How did you...?" Harry asked surprised.

Ginny gave a weak smile and jerked her thumb to the portraits on Harry's wall. "Dumbledore told me."

Harry had momentarily forgotten about the man who was sleeping quietly in his Portrait.

"Oh. Did he say anything else?" Harry asked as he sat down on his bed.

Ginny brought her knees up to her chest and then wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. She looked tired, forlorn, and distressed.

"No, not really." Ginny said quietly, her voice somber. There was a little tremble to it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked feeling concerned.

Ginny started rocking back and forth and buried her face in her knees. He heard a soft cry. At first Harry was surprised then he realized; she had just seen two members of her Quidditch team, the very team she captained, killed right in front of her. She had nearly died herself, and that was after the scare of what had happened to him. She had to be affected by all of this.

Harry scooted next to Ginny and with great care took her in his arms. He held her close while she cried. She eventually wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry out her feelings. It was like she had been waiting for him to arrive before she finally let go.

"Did you know it's been a year since Fred died? Almost a year exactly." She said in between sobs.

"Yes, I'd remembered that." Harry said quietly.

"I miss him so much. I see him everywhere. In Ron. In George especially. I can hear his voice in the halls."

"I miss him too. He was always easy to get along with. He was a great person and a good friend."

"And still the fighting is continuing. Now, a year after it's supposed to have ended. How long have we been fighting?" Ginny said through her tears.

"Too long," Harry said with a heartfelt sigh of his own, "We've been fighting for way too long."

"When is it going to end?" Ginny said starting to cry even harder. "When are we going to be able to go on with our lives? I want to be able to live my life and not have to worry if the person walking towards me is a Death Eater in disguise. I want to be with you and not worry about whether or not some follower of You-Know-Who has decided to get revenge on you. When does it end?"

The question brought a deep sense of guilt down upon Harry. How much of this could she have avoided if she'd never got caught up with him? How much pain could her family have been saved? Would Fred have even died? Would Mr. Weasley have been bitten by Voldemort's snake Nagini? Would Ron have been poisoned? Would Ginny have had to go through what she did in the Chamber of Secrets? What if Harry had never let himself become friends with Ron? What then?

He looked over at the portrait of his sleeping friend and former Headmaster. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore would understand Harry's line of thought but would frown upon him for feeling this way. That was Dumbledore. He always said one of Harry's greatest abilities was his ability to love. That, that ability was something that Voldemort could never truly understand. It was that ability really more than any other that had given Harry the tools he needed to bring down the Dark Lord.

Lestrange understands love though, Harry thought, at least to some degree. Enough to be able to use it as a weapon. Look at all he's had done. He'd managed to drive the Weasley's from their home. He'd managed to nearly kill Hermione. He'd managed to kill two students and a teacher in the very school that Harry himself was trying to protect. He'd even managed to have that school closed down. He had also managed to capture Harry and his closest friends. The things they had to endure during that time were unspeakable. It was only by sheer luck and an untapped skill that they had been able to get free.

Where Voldemort didn't understand love, he discounted it. He made a mockery of it. Lestrange's understanding of love was a perversion of it. He used it to cause pain. Harry wondered if maybe that was the difference between Voldemort and Lestrange. Voldemort had never known love. Maybe Lestrange had and had been hurt by it. Could that be it? Could that be what drove him? These thoughts and more occupied Harry's mind, but they didn't answer Ginny's question.

"I don't know," Harry told her honestly, "I really don't. I wish I could make it all end now. I wish it could finally be over and that we could go on with our lives."

Ginny continued to cry and Harry continued to hold and cradle her in his arms. It was the only comfort he could give. But he knew that until this thing with Lestrange was over, that comfort wouldn't be enough.

The next morning came early. Harry was able to get a couple hours sleep with Ginny held in his arms. She had cried herself out long before sleep would let Harry claim it for himself. His mind had just been too full. His mind racing too much.

He was awakened to the sound of knocking on the door to his sleeping room. Hermione and Ron were on the other side.

"Harry! Harry, come on!" He heard Hermione saying.

"Is he even in there?" Ron asked, his voice muffled through the door.

"Of course he's in there! His door is locked." Hermione said patiently.

"Oh, yeah." Ron replied.

"I'm in here, I'm coming. I'm coming." Harry answered. He let Ginny roll over and snooze a bit more.

Harry unlocked and opened the door to his sleeping room. Hermione and Ron came in and then stopped at the sight of Ginny soundly sleeping.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"It's been a long night." Harry said with a sigh.

"Long night?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

So Harry told them how after he'd left Gryffindor Tower how he'd gone down to the Quidditch Pitch and what he'd found. He told them about having to wake McGonagall and then wait for Kingsley so he could show them McQuarrie's body and the potions that were stashed there.

He then explained about coming back to go to sleep and finding Ginny waiting for him. He glossed over most of the details, just saying she needed some help to put things into perspective. Hermione nodded knowingly. Ron looked like he was going to press for more details. Not in the mood to go any deeper into the subject just at that time, Harry instead turned the subject to something else. Something he'd been meaning to discus with Ron, as he'd been instructed to do by Kingsley but hadn't had the opportunity to yet. He decided that then and there was as good a time as any.

"Oh yeah, Ron," Harry began turning to look his best mate fully in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"There's something else. With everything that's happened and what with the closing of the school and all, Kingsley had gone ahead and made me an Auror. I have a meeting with him this coming Monday, and he said if you still want to be an Auror, you can come too."

This had two effects. One Harry had hoped for. And one he didn't see coming.

"Really? Seriously? I can go with you and be an Auror too?" Ron asked.

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted behind them.

All three friends turned to look at her. Ginny was sitting up in bed now. Her robes were rumpled and her hair disheveled. The hurting and upset Ginny of the night before was replaced by one who looked angry now.

"Kingsley has made me an Auror. I have an appointment with him this coming Monday to make it all official." Harry answered.

Ginny was out of bed in a flash. Her cheeks were flushed and there was fire in her eyes. Her hands were balled into fists down at her sides.

"What? You're going to go after them again? And you think that by becoming an 'official Auror' that it's going to become that much easier to get them?" Ginny was in a state and didn't look like she was going to calm down anytime soon. "And now you're taking my brother with you?"

"Ginny," Harry began, "Ginny, I..."

"You what?" She asked.

Harry didn't know what to say. Ginny knew he wanted to be an Auror. They had talked about this. Why was she mad at him now?

"Well?" She asked, "I'm waiting?"

Harry looked at his other two friends for help. They seemed to be just as surprised by her sudden outburst as Harry was.

"Ginny...we've talked about this. You've known I wanted to be an Auror." Harry said hesitantly.

"Not now! You were supposed to finish school. You're supposed to go through training. From what you're saying it looks like Kingsley is going to bypass all of that and just throw you to the wolves!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny," Hermione began reasonably, "I'm sure it won't be quite like that."

"Why not? He didn't have a problem with Harry chasing down the Dark Lord by himself did he? And who rescued us from that lunatic last time? It wasn't the Aurors, it was Harry!"

"I'm sure Kingsley just wants to meet with Harry and discus options." Hermione said.

"No! That's not what Harry said now is it? They're supposed to meet to make it official. That's what he said."

Harry was at a loss for words. He hadn't a clue as to what to say to calm the situation. He sat down and stared at his hands.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, "You've known that I've wanted to be an Auror. You knew I was in training here at school to be one. What was I supposed to do when I completed school?"

Ginny just glared at Harry. He looked back at her calmly. Finally she slumped over and sighed. It was like she'd given up.

"I'm scared, alright?" She said in a much lower tone.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Asked Ron.

Hermione reached out and thumped him in the chest. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't you get it Ron?" Hermione said coming forward. She put her arm around Ginny's shoulders reassuringly.

"Get what?" Ron asked.

Harry thought Ron was being a little thick but held his tongue. He guessed it when Ginny said it. She was scared that now, after all that had happened and after all that they had been through, that Harry wouldn't come back. That somehow he'd die facing Lestrange or someone like him.

"It's because it's really happening, isn't it?" Harry asked her gently. "It was one thing when it was all talk. You could listen and agree and it was all fine because it was all just talking. Now it's real. Now I'm meeting with Kingsley and I'm going to be an Auror. I'm going to go out there and hunt down dark wizards for a living and you're worried that sooner or later I won't come back, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Ginny nodded her head. She didn't say anything. She just looked Harry in the eyes. He returned her gaze. Then he walked over and put his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Harry replied, "There is always a chance that something like that could happen. I was lucky last year that You-Know-Who had accidentally made me a Horcrux. It was lucky and I know that."

"And sooner or later, luck runs out." Ginny said.

"Yes, sometimes it does. And when that happens you have to rely on other things."

"Like having a particularly good skill at dealing with the dark arts." Hermione added. "And you know as well as I do that, that is something Harry has always been good at."

"I know." Ginny said quietly.

Ron looked at his sister a little fearfully, as if hoping that his next question wouldn't set her off again. "Did Kingsley really say that I could come along with you?"

Ginny glared at him but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

"If you want to," Harry answered happily, "Then you and I will get to be Aurors together."

"Wicked!" Ron said with glee. "Imagine it. Me, an Auror. We'll be brilliant." Ron said as he daydreamed.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head lovingly.

"So, what were you guys looking for anyway?" Harry asked now that the tirade seemed to be over.

"What?" Asked Hermione, "Oh! Yes! We came down to see if you needed help packing."

Harry looked at his pocket watch, it was just about seven-thirty. The Great Hall would be filling now for the breakfast meal. Harry, who didn't normally go down to breakfast in the Great Hall had wanted to go down for this one last meal. He wanted to be with his friends and classmates one last time. Looking over at Hermione and Ron, Harry suddenly felt very grateful to them.

"I'd love some help packing." Harry said.

For the rest of the morning the four friends quietly packed up Harry's sleeping room, office and those things of his that he'd be taking with him from the classroom. It was mostly just busy work, something that left each person time with their thoughts. Every now and again someone would venture an opinion or ask a question, and then they were done. It was just after eight in the morning. Together Harry and his friends quietly closed up his room. His things would be taken to the train for him so there was nothing more to do except to go down to breakfast that one last time.

Later that evening it was a quiet and depressed group that arrived back at number twelve Grimmauld Place. The group had been picked up by Mr. Weasley in a Ministry car that he'd been able to borrow for the occasion. There hadn't been much fanfare for the train when it pulled into the station. The only difference there was since the last time Harry had ridden the train was the number of Aurors who patrolled up and down the corridors and again at the station.

Harry had been able to get a little more sleep on the train, so he wasn't feeling quite so tired when the train pulled in. He spent a lot of time thinking about his upcoming meeting with Kingsley. What it would entail. What it would mean for him and Ron when the meeting was through.

Ron was quite keen to go to the meeting. He was happy to be included and could talk of nothing else the entire way home. Mr. Weasley had been surprised to hear about the meeting when he heard of it from his youngest son. He didn't ask many questions, only what time the meeting would be and if they knew what floor it would be on. It was decided that they would all go into the Ministry together that morning.

The group went into the house and put their things in their respective rooms. Ron seemed a little slow in putting his things away. He was chewing on his lower lip and looked like he had something he wanted to say.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well...you know how Kingsley told you I could come with you to the Auror meeting?" Ron ventured slowly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Its just that...well...I was wondering..." Ron sighed. He seemed a little frustrated.

"Ron, spit it out. What is it?"

"Well...I wondered...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...well...doyouthinkI'llmakeagoodAuror?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Harry asked quizzically.

Ron sighed heavily. "Do you think I'll make a good Auror?"

Harry looked at Ron and smiled. "Yes, I do. I think you'll be brilliant at it. It's not like you don't have any practice at doing what they do, right?"

Ron smiled back. "But that was just chasing You-Know-Who."

"True, but you were there every step of the way, weren't you? You and Hermione."

"Yeah but you're the one that Kingsley had training on the side, not me."

"You remember that I did ask him if you could train along with me."

"Yeah, I remember. I remember he said no too." Ron said grumpily.

"But Ron, that was right after George was attacked. You were a mess. Of course he couldn't have you train then."

"But what about after?" Ron asked. "What then?"

"What do you mean?"

Ron sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Harry who sat down opposite him. "What about after we returned to school? You know, when things started getting back to normal?"

"Ron, look; I don't know why Kingsley didn't say to start training you while we were still at school. I wish I did. What I do know is that he said to bring you now. I didn't ask him. He said it himself."

Ron looked at Harry for a moment and then nodded. "Okay then, we'll become Aurors. You and me, together."

"The Death Eaters won't know what's coming for them." Harry said with a smile.

That evening, not long after supper had been finished, the friends were gathered together in the living room at Grimmauld Place. They were quiet and deep in their own thoughts. Ginny sat next to Harry in a love seat holding his hand. Hermione sat on the sofa, Ron on the floor in front of her.

"So," Ginny asked suddenly, "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"What I mean is school is closed. What do we do now?" Ginny asked again.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I intend to take my N.E.W.T.s. I'm just waiting for the owl to come to let me know when the testing will be."

"Oh I'll take my N.E.W.T.s too. But what then?" Ginny wondered.

"Don't you have try outs for the Harpies?" Asked Ron. "What about that?"

"That's not until next fall."

"Well Harry and I are going to be Aurors. We've already got our meeting set and everything."

"Yes Ronald," Ginny said with exasperation, "We all know that you're going to be an Auror. Just like you've always wanted. 'I'm going to be an Auror,' 'Did you know I'm training to be an Auror?' 'Harry and I are training to be an Auror,'" Ginny said in an uncanny imitation of Ron's recent statements.

Ron glared at his sister, his feelings a bit hurt. "Well it's something to be proud of."

"Yes, it is." Hermione said sweetly.

Ginny took the hint and stopped baiting her brother. "Okay, change of subject then." She looked around the room and smiled mischievously, "Let's talk about our weddings then."

Three sets of eyes turned towards her. Ginny sat back and grinned. "After all they have to happen sometime right?"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The broach of the wedding planning subject had the desired effect. There were no more comments made that evening about Harry and Ron becoming Aurors. Hermione's eyes lit up and she seemed to have a sudden surge of energy poured into her. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. This was not a topic that they looked forward to. Dates and times and places for their weddings were one thing. The food that was supposed to be there and who would wear what or sit next to whom was another thing entirely. And then there was all of the preparation leading up to the wedding. The cleaning, scrubbing, and fittings and everything else that went into that.

Harry remembered very well all of the work that went into preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. There was a lot of it, and it wasn't something he looked forward to doing again. However he had proposed to Ginny, and Ginny accepted. That meant that their was work to be done. Harry didn't mind the work. He just wasn't especially looking forward to it. From the look on his face, Ron's thoughts mirrored Harry's.

"You're right, Ginny! We need to talk about that. What do you think of a double wedding?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I love the idea! I think Mom will too. Think of all the time and money she could save. And the idea of having one wedding instead of two to plan for should appeal to her." Ginny answered.

"Has she asked you anything about wedding plans yet?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Not really. When I sent her the owl to tell her Harry proposed she was really excited though. Dad was too. I guess Dad was so happy he spent the whole next day at work talking about it. Mom says he drove poor Perkins crazy."

The girls had a laugh over the story. Harry smiled as he felt his face grow warm. Ginny took his arm and cuddled up closer to him. "What about you Hermione, how did your parents react?"

It struck Harry as a little odd that he couldn't remember Hermione discussing this much when they announced the proposal. He thought back and tried to remember. He didn't think the subject had really ever come up. Seeing the look she exchanged with Ron made Harry quite curious to know what that reaction was himself.

"Well..." Hermione began.

"It was better than it could have been, I'll give them that." Ron encouraged.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, "You never really talked about this. What happened?"

Ron reached up and held Hermione's hand which was placed upon his shoulder.

"Before I begin, you have to remember that my parents are muggles..." Hermione said,

"I remember," Said Harry.

"Well, you remember that muggle laws are sometimes different than laws in the wizarding world, right?"

"Sure, like in the wizarding world we reach adulthood at seventeen. In the muggle world, at least what I remember of it, that age is eighteen." Harry replied.

"My point exactly," Hermione nodded, "They think that Ron and I are too young to get married. My dad especially."

"Oh no," Ginny said quietly.

Ron grinned like he had just escaped from something dangerous. Something that still had him feeling a little nervous. "Yeah, it gets better. He got mad. Real mad. I thought only mum could build up to something like that..."

"But Ronald was amazing!" Hermione interjected proudly, "I've never seen my dad like that. Never. And Ron just sat there quietly until he calmed down. Then when dad sat down again, Ron talked to him. Ron didn't raise his voice or anything. He listened to what my dad had to say, and then he said...he said..." Hermione's cheeks flushed and she blinked her eyes rapidly and turned her face away for a moment trying to regain her composure.

"...I said that I love her," Ron finished giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze, "And then he asked what I'm going to do for a living, and where we're going to live. And what about when or if we have kids? What then?"

Hermione picked up again at this point, "And Ron told him that we don't know about all of that yet, but we'll figure it out. That we will make it work."

They looked at each other. It was obvious to anyone that there was a deep and committed love shared between the two of them. Then Ron looked over at Harry and grinned, "And now we're on our way to making those things happen."

Harry smiled back at Ron. "Too right you are!"

Later that same week, Hermione announced at dinner that she was going to go home for a while and spend some time with her parents. Ron offered to go with her, but she refused on the grounds that he had his meeting to attend with Harry and the Minister about becoming Aurors. She would only be gone a few days and then would come back to Grimmauld Place.

She left early in the afternoon the next day. It was hard for Harry to watch his best mate say good-bye to his fiancé. They had all been through so much together over the years, the last two especially. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have to say good-bye to Ginny like that. Then he realized he would experience it soon enough if she was able to get on with the Hollyhead Harpies playing Quidditch.

When Hermione was finally gone, Ron went up to the attic to be alone for a little while. Harry and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley around the house doing various chores. When Ron came down from the attic he seemed to be feeling alright and so the three of them spent time doing mundane things like playing Exploding Snap, Wizarding Chess, and Gobstones.

Those days that Hermione was gone passed slowly. Due to the dangers of going out into the community they couldn't go outside. The Burrow was still off limits and when Harry hinted that he'd like to visit Godric's Hollow for a day, that idea didn't meet with much enthusiasm due to those same dangers.

The feeling of being cooped up and not able to go out was beginning to become overwhelming. People started becoming more snippy and short with one another. Ginny and Harry started spatting over little things that at any other time would have been inconsequential. When once the group had been inseparable, they now craved a little time alone. Ron would often go up to the room he shared with Harry. Ginny would retreat to her room to be alone, and Harry would either find himself in the attic or sometimes in Sirius's old bedroom.

It occurred to Harry one afternoon that Atticus Lestrange was doing exactly what he said he would do that day before Christmas when he cornered Harry and Ron at the turnstile outside of Hogsmeade Village. He was hurting Harry. Through Lestrange and the Death Eaters, Harry's life had become miserable. He couldn't go outside when he wanted, the school he loved so much was closed, the job he had enjoyed as a teacher had been stopped, the Burrow was not accessible, and the people who had put so much faith in Harry were starting to doubt him.

He got Ron and Ginny together in the living room and outlined his thoughts for them. They listened quietly and carefully and both were nodding in agreement before he was through.

"You're right," said Ron, "Do you think he planned things to work out this way?"

"Don't be stupid," Ginny said to Ron, "How could he have planned for all of this?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry said in defense of his friend, "You-Know-Who was given to elaborate plans and schemes. Lestrange must have been part of that. Whether it was teaching him or learning from him know one will ever know. But I'd reckon that a big part of this fits right in with his plans."

Ginny nodded but didn't say any more. Ron however had a question, one that had been keeping Harry himself up nights. "What do you think his next move will be?"

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully, "With Hogwarts just closed down he might want to take his time. On the other hand, closing the school was a big accomplishment. Not even You-Know-Who did anything that got the school closed. Maybe he'll do something now that no one is there."

"Up at Hogwarts you mean?" Ron asked with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Maybe. I think it depends on whether or not there is anything at Hogwarts he wants."

"Harry," Ginny said looking at him curiously, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" He replied.

"How come you never use You-Know-Who's name anymore? You used to use it all the time, but not lately. Why is that?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time I did?" Harry asked by way of reply, "Those Death Eaters showed up and we nearly got killed. They put the taboo back on his name."

"Do you think it's still there?" Ron asked looking around, "Do you think if you say it now they'll come?"

"There's only one way to find out, but I'm not trying it here." Harry answered. "If the Death Eaters don't know where Grimmauld Place is now, then I think we can keep it that way. The last thing I want is to have a bunch of Death Eaters show up and come in wrecking the place."

"But wouldn't that be a good way to bring them out of hiding?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure it would, but I don't want to try it without a few more Aurors around to help out if they did show up."

"I see your point." Ginny replied reaching out and caressing Harry's cheek. "I don't need you trying to fight them again all by yourself. It was scary enough last time I think."

Harry nodded his agreement. However in the back of his mind, Ginny's idea had taken root. Would saying Voldemort's name out loud bring the Death Eaters? If it did, would Lestrange come with them? He wanted more than anything to put an end to this thing with Lestrange. Then he and Ginny could get married and live their life in peace. Hermione wouldn't have to worry any more, and neither would Ron. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have to live in fear, and the entire Weasley family could return to the Burrow if they wanted.

The Burrow. That was Harry's favorite place in the whole world, next to Hogwarts. It had been the only real home he'd ever known. The Weasley's had done a great job of turning Grimmauld Place into a home, and Harry was glad he'd invited them to use it. It just wasn't the same.

Harry looked at Ginny. He wondered if he and she would do as good a job turning the place in Godric's Hollow into a home. He thought they would. Ginny had a great wit and was a fearsome protector of what she loved. She would be a great wife and a wonderful mother. Harry was convinced that together they could turn the house in Godric's Hollow into the kind of home the Burrow had been. It would be a great place to raise their kids. He happened to glace down at the ring he wore. The one that was identical to one of the rings on Ginny's hand. He noted that they both had a soft glow about them and wondered if her thoughts were going in the same direction as his.

At that moment those thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an owl. Harry didn't recognize it and from the looks on their faces neither did Ron or Ginny. Ron got up and pulled the note off its leg. It then turned around and flew out the open window. Ron opened the note.

"It's from Hermione!" He said with some surprise. "She's coming back tomorrow. She says she wants to be here when we go meet with Kingsley about becoming Aurors." Ron exclaimed happily.

Then his ears turned a little red and Harry suspected there was more to the letter. Things that Ron wasn't reading out loud. Ginny and Harry smiled knowingly at each other. Then Ron took the letter and left the room. "I'm going to read the rest of this upstairs." He said as he walked past.

When Ron left the room, Harry took advantage of an opportunity to pull Ginny into his arms. She seemed to know what he wanted and complied willingly. Soon enough they were engaged in a deep, fulfilling kiss. One that would leave Harry's head spinning for some time after they were through. He marveled at how the moment that their lips met, it was as exciting and as exhilarating as it had been kissing her that first time.

The afternoon before Harry and Ron's scheduled meeting with the Minister of Magic, Hermione came back to Grimmauld Place. She was happy to be back with her friends. Her hair, which had always been brown and bushy, had been cut. Nothing severe, just a few inches. She had tanned arms and cheeks from spending time outside, and some new clothes from shopping with her parents while she was away.

The discussions about the wedding and becoming Aurors resumed, but didn't really get anywhere. Harry and Ron were excited for their meeting and the girls were happily talking about guest lists and who they'd love to have come to their wedding.

Ron and Harry went to their room and went to bed early. They were anxious for their meeting with the Minister. Hermione and Ginny stayed up late continuing their wedding discussion. The two best mates took the opportunity for a discussion of their own. One that wasn't about weddings.

"So," Ron began, "What do you reckon Kingsley wants to talk to us about?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's what he wants us to do as Aurors. He didn't sound like he was going to make us go through any training or anything. But I could be wrong about that." Harry said as he climbed into his pajamas and then into bed.

Ron blew out the candle next to his bed. The two lay their in the dark, in their respective beds. Both were tired. Both were too excited to just roll over and go to sleep. They talked about what it would be like to be Aurors. The things they would do, the places they might go. Finally the time came when the discussion wore itself out and the two young men were able to get to sleep.

The next morning the two were awake early. They dressed, then went down and ate a light breakfast in the kitchen with Mr. Weasley. The girls came into the room and talked to them briefly. It was clear that they had stayed up late the night before. They both looked very tired. They were still in their nightclothes with a bathrobe tied over them. When it was time to go they stood up, wished them well, gave them a kiss, and then the men were off.

They apparated into the Ministry entry area. All over there were wizards coming in through the Floo Network, Apparating into the building, or arriving via elevator from the visitor's entrance. They quickly made their way to the security gate where Harry and Ron had their wands weighed and then they were rushed to the elevators. Mr. Wesley got off on his floor while Harry and Ron continued up to the floor of the Minister of Magic.

Together they walked out of the elevator, down a short corridor to a large ornate door that had Minister of Magic stenciled in gold lettering on the door. They stopped in front of the door and looked at each other. Ron smiled at Harry who smiled back at him. "Shall we?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry said, reaching up and tapping twice on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice Harry did not recognize.

He looked over at Ron who looked back and only shrugged. Harry opened the door and found that they were in an outer office. There was a middle aged wizard sitting behind a desk covered with parchment, pictures, quills, a bottle of ink, and other things you would expect to find in an office. The wizard looked up as Harry and Ron entered the room.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Go right in please, the Minister is expecting you." Said the wizard with a very businesslike tone.

"Uh...thanks." Ron said.

The two stepped forward to the next door. It wasn't quite as ornate, but there was a large letter "M" stenciled in gold on the door with filigree around it. Again Harry and Ron stepped up to the door and this time Harry was the one who knocked.

"Come in gentlemen." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

They opened the door and entered the Minister's office. The office was not what Harry expected. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he was sure it wasn't the scene that lay before his eyes. The office was large. The first third of the room was given over to wooden paneling of a light honey colored wood. On the walls hung various portraits, a few mementos, and a lot of books. Kingsley's desk, and a few comfortable looking chairs where gathered here. There was a small wooden bar with a few decanters of different beverages and a handful of crystal goblets in front of them. The remaining two thirds of the office were occupied by a large table of the kind where meetings were held, and along the walls in the back were some very cushy looking seats and a large sofa. What struck Harry the most though was the view.

The walls weren't wooden paneling, they looked to be windows. And the view was breathtaking. It looked to be all of London from up on a high platform overlooking the city. You could see far into the distance. Then, abruptly the view changed to one overlooking the ocean. A few small islands were visible way off near the horizon. Clouds scattered in wisps across the bright blue sky. The ocean was rolling in gentle swells, and Harry could almost imagine hearing the gulls that must be near.

At that point a chuckle came from Kingsley, who was now standing behind his desk. He came forward and shook hands with Harry and Ron.

"Welcome Gentlemen, Welcome." Kingsley said in a friendly voice. "Like the view?"

"It's magnificent!" Ron said in awe.

"It's something that was done a couple ministers back. Kind of like the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, you know how it reflects the sky above? These walls have been bewitched the same way. Only instead of reflecting the sky, I can change the view to whatever suits my fancy, see?" And with that, Kingsley flicked his wand again.

This time the view was of a deep green forest covered with thick shrubs, grasses, and trees. Movement to the left drew Harry's attention to a stag that was standing there nibbling at some leaves. Its antlers were still covered in spring velvet. Another flick and the view changed to a mountain seen. Rocky peaks and deep valleys overlooking what looked to Harry like Highland moors.

"That's some bit of magic," Ron said giving a low whistle. "Wow."

"I think Hermione would be impressed," Added Harry. "Who did this? Professor Dumbledore?"

"You might think so, wouldn't you? But no, this bit of magic was done by Hogwart's own Professor Flitwick. Though I think Dumbledore may have helped." Kingsley replied.

"Is it? You know, what's happening right now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, for example," Kingsley flicked his wand yet again. This time the view changed to one of Hogwarts, only from outside the castle grounds. "This is the view from the castle gates. Hogwarts is just over that crest. The same magic that makes it unplottable is what makes it so we can't see any further in then we are now. The same would go for Azkaban, Grimmauld Place, and a few other locations around Britain."

"That's really impressive." Harry said in amazement.

"Come, why don't we sit down?" Kingsley said gesturing towards the table.

He, Harry, and Ron all went to the large, wooden, rectangular table. Its color matched the paneling on the walls. There was a chair on each end and three chairs down each of the longer sides. There were some rolled bits of parchment, quills, an ink bottle, and pitcher with three glasses standing next to it. There was also a plate of buns, jam, and marmalade next to a bowl of fruit.

Gesturing towards the table, Kingsley said, "Please, help yourself."

Ron poured them all some pumpkin juice from the pitcher. Harry took a bun and spread some marmalade over it. They all were sitting now. Kingsley cleared his throat and began. "Thanks for coming in today, guys. I know that it was short notice closing the school. I hope you understand why I had to do it."

Harry nodded along with Ron. "Yes, sir. We understand. It was the only thing you could do really."

"Indeed it was. I was receiving letters to close the school when that young first year was attacked. I know Professor McGonagall was as well. However, since there were no deaths it was easier to justify keeping the school open. Now there have been three, four if you count McQuarrie. I just couldn't keep the school open any longer until the Death Eater threat has been nullified."

"Yes, sir." Ron said, glancing at Harry.

"This brings me to you two. I understand you want to be Aurors, am I correct?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, sir." Ron and Harry said together, "Very much, sir."

"Excellent. The fact of the matter is that I need you. Right now I need you both. So, it is by special order of myself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting as Minister of Magic that I am declaring you both, as of right now, Aurors in the employ with the Ministry of Magic. You are hereby granted all rights, privileges, and authority to act upon that title. Now, before we sign the contractual agreements I must ask; you are both aware of the dangers involved in being an Auror?"

"Yes, sir. I believe we are," Harry stated. Ron nodded solemnly in agreement.

"And you are both aware of exactly what it is that an Auror does? What is expected of them? And that your actions taken will be representative of the Ministry as a whole?"

"Yes, sir." Again in tandem from the two young men.

"Very well then, the contracts," Kingsley said taking two rolled bits of parchment and sliding one each to Harry and Ron.

The two opened the rolled parchment. They were written in a deft hand and outlined their duties and expectations as Aurors. Ron's eyes widened considerably when they came to the line regarding compensation for an Auror.

"Is that correct?" Ron asked in wonder, "Is that really what an Auror makes?"

Harry, who had read past that part went back and looked it over. He knew that wizards were paid for their jobs just like any other job in the muggle world. It was another mark of Harry's upbringing as a muggle that he couldn't put heads to tails about what the average wizarding income was for the jobs that wizards did.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. That's correct. That is what the starting wages are for an entry level Auror. Is there something there that you didn't expect?"

"No sir, it's just that...well...it's quite a lot." Ron said in awe.

"As you're well aware; being an Auror is a dangerous job. It's to be expected that you would be well compensated for the job that you do." Kingsley said patiently.

"Yes, sir. It's just that, its...its...its more than my dad makes."

Kingsley's smile was one of kindness. He seemed to understand Ron's sense of discomfort and the reasons behind it. "Don't let that bother you, Weasley. Your father is a good man and he has never asked for a raise. In fact I'd pay him more if I could. He's turned me down for an increase in his wages. He says he's happy where he's at and he's afraid that having too much money will make him into someone he doesn't want to be."

Harry was reminded of the Malfoy family. They had loads of money. Enough to have a house elf, a manor house, and be able to give to one thing or another as Mr. Malfoy saw fit. But Harry didn't think that they were truly happy. Even with all that money, and all the things that they could buy, Draco had never struck Harry as the type who was happy with himself.

"Wow," Ron said. He carefully signed the contract with one of the quills that was on the table. "I can't wait to tell Hermione. This will be great to help pay for the wedding."

"Yes, that reminds me," Kingsley said with a smile. "I heard that you and Miss Granger were engaged," Turning to Harry he added, "And you and Miss Weasley are getting married as well. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks," Said Ron as he rerolled the parchment and handed it back to the Minister.

Harry finished signing his contract and gave it back to the Minister as well. "Thank you, sir."

"Have you set a date yet?" Kingsley asked, sitting back and smiling hugely. His white teeth stood out against his dark skin. There was joy in his features, and a twinkle in his eye.

"Not yet, we just started tossing ideas around last night. You know, trying to figure out the best date and place."

"It will happen, it just takes time." Kingsley said genially.

A thought crept into Harry's head. It was one he was reluctant to say in front of Ron, but he decided to chance it. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Potter. What's on your mind?" Kingsley asked turning his eyes towards Harry.

"Well, when we get married we're going to need a place to live. And just starting out I'm sure it could be rough if we have to fix a place up. I know Hogwarts was rebuilt really fast after that last battle with You-Know-Who. How did they do that? Are there special wizards for that job?"

Kingsley looked at Ron then back at Harry. "Sure, just like there are construction crews in the muggle world, there are wizards who specialize in the same thing. Building, rebuilding, renovating, remodeling all of that. Did you have some place in mind?"

"Not just yet, sir. But there's the Burrow too. When all of this is over, won't the Burrow need fixing up?"

Ron looked up at the mention of his home. "The Burrow? Yeah, it'd be nice to be able to go back home again." He said longingly.

Looking pointedly at Harry, Kingsley added; "Yes, sometimes being able to go home is a good thing."

Harry nodded and knew that Kingsley understood.

Then the Minister took the rolls of parchment and waved his wand over them. A seal with the Minister's "M" on it appeared over the edge, thereby sealing the contract.

Kingsley then flicked his wand casually and the two rolls of parchment flew across the room, out a little opening in the door and out into the receptionist wizard's office.

Harry, Ron, and the Minister were making a bit of small talk and finishing up their pumpkin juice in preparation to leave when suddenly the door banged open. All three men jumped up and looked at the door. There in the doorway was the wizard Harry and Ron had seen coming into the Minister's office, Mr. Weasley, and two people Harry recognized as Aurors who had been stationed at the school.

It was the look on Mr. Weasley's face that Harry saw and noted first. Then the panic and dread on the faces of Mr. Weasley and the two Aurors. The expressions of fear, anger, and confusion were evident on all of them. And if that wasn't enough to turn Harry's blood to ice, then their statement to the Minister was.

"Sir, there's been an attack! On Grimmauld Place. It's the Death Eaters." Said one of the Aurors.

"What?" Exclaimed the Minister moving forward quickly.

"Hermione!" Cried Ron.

"Ginny!" Harry said, echoing Ron's fearful tone.

The look on Mr. Weasley's face was fearful and frantic. Harry was sure it mirrored his own.

The Auror who had been reporting to Kingsley looked first at Ron then at Harry before he looked back at the Minister and said;

"I'm sorry to tell you this, sir. But the People inside, they're not there anymore. They're gone."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Tell me, what happened? What do we know so far?" Asked Kingsley sternly.

"Well sir, we were doing like you told us to. We were driving by the place regularly, about every half hour or so. On our last circuit we noticed the front door standing wide open." The Auror began.

Kingsley sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. "It looks like Snape betrayed the location of Grimmauld Place after all." He said.

The statement almost passed Harry by, but then he remembered something. Something that happened last year. Something that happened in what felt like a long time ago.

"I don't think so, sir," Harry said thoughtfully, "I think it was Yaxley, not Professor Snape who knew the location. I bet it was he that passed it on to Lestrange."

Ron looked at Harry, and Harry saw recognition dawn in his best mate's eyes.

"Of course, when we escaped the Ministry! Yaxley had caught Hermione and I fended him off. That was how I got splinched. So he did see Grimmauld Place after all."

"I doubt it was very important to the Dark Lord to know about," Kingsley said thoughtfully, "That's not the type of thing that would have interested him. But Lestrange? That's another matter. He's proven that he's calculating enough to sit on something like this until it best suits his needs."

Kingsley glanced at Mr. Weasley, who was practically jumping up and down in restraint. It was clear that he wanted to leave. To get home and try and discern what happened. Maybe try and find a clue as to where his wife and daughter were.

"How did you come to find out the people inside were gone?" Kingsley asked the Auror.

"When we went inside sir. It's clear that there was a struggle. We couldn't find anyone, except a half dead house elf."

"Kreacher!" Harry gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He got beat up pretty badly. I'm betting he put up a pretty good fight. He wasn't too coherent, so we couldn't ask him how many there were, but there must have been a fair few at least."

"What makes you say that?" Asked the Minister.

"The place is a mess. There's furniture strewn all over the place. There's blood on the floor and walls, and what looks like bits of hair. I don't think there's a dish in that house that didn't get broken."

"Let's get over there," Kingsley said grabbing his traveling cloak. "Potter, Weasley, you better come too. It looks like you have your first case already."

A group of wizards and witches, Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and the Minister of Magic among them, descended upon number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The house was soon a bustling hive of activity.

When Harry's eyes landed on the chaos that lay inside, he felt sick to his stomach. The inside of the house was completely destroyed. It reminded Harry very much of that last battle at Hogwarts and the mess that had been made of the school. Bits of plaster, wood, glass, and fabric covered everything. And then there was the blood.

There was a lot of blood. Most of it was concentrated in the hall and on the stairs. Harry followed a trail that looked like it was going upstairs. He went first past the room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared, then past the room Ginny and Hermione shared to the room shared by Harry and Ron.

The blood trail ended in that room. It was on the walls, the sheets and beds, and all over the floor. Harry sorely hoped that it didn't belong to just one person. He didn't think someone could lose that much blood and live for very long.

Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley himself looked around the room. It was clear that this room had taken the brunt of the damage of the upstairs rooms. The others were still a mess, but Harry and Ron's was the most messy.

"Where's Kreacher?" Harry asked weakly. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"I'm not sure, just a second..." Kingsley said quietly. He left the room and was back a minute later. "They moved him to St. Mungo's. He's under guard until we get there."

Harry only nodded. At least he was still alive. Maybe, hopefully, the elf would be able to give an accounting of what happened in the house Harry's Godfather had left him.

The group of men went back downstairs and started trying to help the Aurors piece together what happened. As near as anyone could tell the Death Eaters came in the front door and probably caught Mrs. Weasley unawares. One or both of the girls came downstairs to see what was going on and they all probably went up stairs together. That they all tried to barricade themselves in Harry and Ron's room was known. What became the next question was why? Why barricade in Harry and Ron's room? There were other places in the house that were more easily defended.

Some other questions that came up were how many Death Eaters were there? It was known that at Christmas a few had been killed. How many more were there? What were they after that they waited so long to strike? Did they know that Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley were gone at the time they attacked? Did they plan this on purpose for this day and time?

If so, that gave rise to an ugly question. If the Death Eaters deliberately attacked when the three men living in the house were gone, then it meant that they had someone in the Ministry giving them information. That was an idea that did not sit well with Kingsley.

Mr. Weasley, who had withstood battles at Hogwarts, the Burrow, and other places, who endured the deaths of his son and numerous friends, didn't look like he was faring so well. He was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He had his head in one hand, and an untouched drink in the other. Ron and Harry had just entered the kitchen. They were unsure as to what to say, or even if he wanted them there when the door to Grimmauld Place opened and two more Aurors came in.

"Minister! Come quick!" Shouted one of them.

"What is it?" Asked Kingsley who was talking to another Auror in the hall.

Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley came into the Hall to see what the commotion was. They had just entered when the Aurors made their announcement:

"Sir, there's been two more attacks. One in Diagon Alley and one at the Tonks home."

Harry suddenly felt weak in the knees. His Godson! Mrs. Tonks! He had a hunch who the attack was on in Diagon Alley, so it only confirmed that hunch when the Auror answered Kingsley's question of who had been attacked there. "George Weasley and his girlfriend."

"Oh no..." Whispered Ron. Harry felt the firm hand of Mr. Weasley on his shoulder and knew there would be one on Ron's shoulder as well.

"The Weasley boy and his girlfriend are both gone. But old Mrs. Tonks must have been more than the Death Eaters who went to grab her could handle. She's fine, staying now with a close friend. The baby is with her."

The Auror took a minute to catch his breath and went on, "She said there were two of them, and according to her they weren't very smart. They didn't seem to think that an old lady could fight them off as well as she did."

"I know a few old ladies who could stand their ground, and that lady would be first among them," Kingsley said smugly, "Any word on the other two?"

"No sir, but that joke shop looks just exactly like this place. It's a mess. Stuff is everywhere. It's going to take a long time to get that mess cleaned up."

"Does it look like anything was stolen?" Harry asked in a voice that was almost void of emotion.

The Auror turned and looked at Harry curiously. Then turned back to Kingsley and said, "No, it doesn't look like anything was stolen. It looks like all they were after were the people inside."

"This time," added Harry.

"What was that?" Asked the Auror, who had turned back to Harry.

"I said 'this time'. The last time the Death Eaters were in that shop, they attacked George and stole a lot of his stuff for sale." Harry answered.

"George..." Ron said weakly. It was clear he was having a hard time with the scene in front of him and hearing that it was just as bad at his brother's shop.

"Son, you're an Auror now. This is what being an Auror means. Come on, you know this..." Said Mr. Weasley.

Harry looked up at the man who was speaking. His face was grim, his jaw set. His skin had lost much of its color. Harry worried for him, but he was right. This is exactly what being an Auror meant. Seeing stuff like this and stopping those who were responsible for causing it to happen.

"Are you going to be okay, son?" Asked Kingsley kindly.

Ron looked up at the Minister of Magic. His eyes were glazed over and it was clear that he was feeling extremely upset about what he had seen and heard. However Ron swallowed hard once, set his jaw and squared his shoulders.

"Yes, sir. I'll be okay."

Kingsley nodded once. Mr. Weasley clapped Ron on his shoulder and nodded himself. Harry had never been more proud of his friend. It was a difficult situation and would probably only become more so as time went on and they got deeper in this. However Ron was able to put that difficulty aside and face those things head on. Just like he had when fighting Voldemort. Only this time the situation was different. His mother, sister, and the person he was going to marry had been captured. Who knew if they were hurt or how bad? That Ron was able to do his job and face it while putting this fear and worry aside was an immeasurable accomplishment. In that moment Harry knew that being an Auror was the right job for Ron, and that he could do it just was well as anyone who had come before.

Thinking about Ron and what he faced losing made Harry think about Ginny. Just the thought of her name brought an intense ache to his chest. He looked down at the ring he wore and noted that even now, of all times, it still glowed. It wasn't glowing brightly, but still he knew that Ginny was thinking about him just as he was thinking about her. It made him all the more dedicated towards the job ahead of him done quickly.

Harry turned back to the Auror who had been speaking to Kingsley. The two men looked at each other as if they were sizing each other up. Finally the Auror turned to Harry and held out his hand;

"Stephen Gleason," He said.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied taking the Auror's hand. He watched as the Auror's eyes traveled up to the scar on Harry's forehead. Almost as if it was a reflex action. Clearly he'd heard of Harry before.

"Well, that explains why you know so much about all this anyway," Gleason said, "I take it you just had your meeting with the Minister here?"

"Just this morning. Both Ron and I did."

Gleason looked over at Ron and nodded at him, "I'm sorry about your family and your lady-friend. We'll get them back."

"Yes," Said Harry, "We will."

Gleason turned back to Harry from looking at Ron. He nodded and then went on.

"From what we can tell the attacks must have happened all at once. Everyone was caught by surprise,"

"Sure, that makes sense," Said Harry.

"How so?" Kingsley asked.

"Well if they take them all at once, all by surprise, then no one gets away do they? Or if they do it really limits their options on where they can go. Has anyone checked out Shell Cottage? Or Auntie Muriel's place? Do we know if the Death Eaters tried there?"

"Whose at Shell Cottage?" Asked Gleason, looking over at Kingsley.

"My brother and his wife," Ron answered brusquely, "And Auntie Muriel is real old and probably wouldn't defend herself as well as Andromeda Tonks can."

"I don't think that..."

But Kingsley interrupted him, "Gleason, listen. If the Death Eaters have attacked Grimmauld Place, and the Weasley joke shop in Diagon Alley, as well as the home of Andromeda Tonks, it stands to reason that they might have tried the other two places as well. Especially as seeing as they both have close ties to Harry and the Weasley family."

"We'll get right on it sir!" Gleason said as he stepped away.

"I'll go with you," Said Mr. Weasley, walking after the Auror.

"I'm going too," Ron said.

Harry looked around at Grimmauld Place. He had a feeling that there was something there that he needed to see. Maybe a clue that hadn't been discovered yet. However if something had happened to either Ron's Aunt or his brother and sister-in-law, then Harry wanted to be there to support his friend. He decided that Grimmauld Place could wait. He left with the others.

When the team of people arrived at Shell Cottage, it consisted of: Ron, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Gleason, and two other Aurors that Harry hadn't yet been introduced to. Together they apparated onto the beach and then began carefully following the path up to the cottage door.

The place looked quiet. Not a soul in sight. There was flowers coming up around the home and path, and the beginnings of a small vegetable garden that had recently been planted.

They quietly made their way up to the front door, and Mr. Weasley knocked twice. There was no answer. He knocked again. Then, blissfully, the door opened and Bill Weasley opened the door.

"Dad?" He said, then he looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and the Aurors, "Dad, what's going on?"

The relief on Mr. Weasley's face was clear. Even Ron seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders, if only for a moment.

"There's been an attack son," Mr. Weasley looked around at the Aurors standing there around him.

Harry turned towards Gleason and the other Aurors, "Maybe we should look around and make sure that no one else is around." He said tactfully.

Ron looked from his father, to his brother and back to Harry. He didn't say anything but he was the first one to start walking down the garden path and start looking around the dunes and low hills that surrounded his brother's home. Harry and the Aurors quickly followed him. Mr. Weasley went inside the cottage to break the news to his eldest son about what had happened.

The grounds around Bill Weasley's home was clear of any intruders. The Aurors, now including Harry and Ron, scoured the area. They flushed a lot of birds and even a feral cat or two, but no Death Eaters.

Harry used the time while he was walking around the beach and surrounding hills to think. The Death Eaters must have known about Grimmauld Place for some time. Why hadn't they attacked before now? What had they been waiting for? Was it for Harry to be out of the way, or everyone in the house? If they had been waiting for the men to leave, why attack George? There were just too many questions to answer. That there were more questions than answers was beginning to give Harry a headache.

The group finished up scouting around the beach near the Weasley home. They were making their way back, when a loud popping sound could be heard from somewhere nearby. Almost instantly five wands were in hand, and five Aurors were converging on the source of the sound.

They came up over a ridge and saw four Death Eaters making their way to the house of Shell Cottage. They had their wands out, and from the way they were running it was clear they were trying not to be seen.

The cottage was in view. The Death Eaters would get there before the Aurors would have a chance to catch up to them. Reflexively Harry stood up and silently shot a quick spell at the house. He watched in satisfaction as a window shattered. The noise brought the Death Eaters up short. It was exactly what the Aurors needed.

They came up quickly behind the Death Eaters just as two wands, Mr. Weasley's and Bills poked out through the broken window firing stunning spells at them. The Death Eaters turned to take cover and found themselves running headlong into the waiting group of Aurors.

"Quick over there!" Shouted one of them.

The Death Eaters changed direction and started trying to get behind one of the dunes. Harry saw what they were trying to do and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Come on, this way!" He said as he started running around the back side of the dune to cut them off.

He came around the sand dune in front of the Death Eaters, and he and Ron took cover and the fight began. The Death Eaters put up a good fight, but it was clear that they had been caught unprepared.

Harry let loose another stunning spell at one of them and was rewarded by seeing a Death Eater fall to the ground. One of the Death Eaters fell back to try and help the fallen one, and fell to a stunning spell from the top of a nearby dune. It was Bill Weasley. The other two crouched down trying to find a way out of their current situation. They were caught but didn't look like they were quite ready to accept it yet.

"Don't bother, you're surrounded." Said Gleason, almost casually.

"Put your wands down, you're coming with us." Said another Auror.

By now Mr. Weasley and Bill were coming down the other side of the dune and joining the Aurors. Everyone had their wands trained on the Death Eaters.

"You're not going to take us anywhere," said one of the Death Eaters.

It was impossible to tell who, as they all wore masks and dark cloaks. Then a thought crossed Harry's mind; why wait until now to come after Bill and Fleur? Was Auntie Muriel next? Harry wanted to voice his concerns but didn't dare at the moment.

"I don't see how you have a choice in the matter," Bill said coldly, "What do you want with my family?"

The Death Eater just laughed coldly. Then one of the Death Eaters turned and pointed at Harry.

"He knows. He knows what we want. He knows why we're here."

The statement caught Harry off guard. He thought about it for a minute, then, "Of course! Atticus wants his revenge, doesn't he?" Harry said realizing, "He wants revenge for those Death Eaters we killed at Christmas time."

"Very good Potter," Said the Death Eater who had been speaking to him, "Very good. However Revenge is only a very small part of what Atticus wants from you."

Harry looked at the Death Eaters and wondered what else it was that Atticus might want. He was going to ask when Gleason stepped forward,

"Enough of this," He ordered, "Drop your wands! Stand up!"

"I don't think so, boy." Replied the Death Eater, bringing up his wand.

He didn't have a chance to do much more than raise his hand, multiple stunning spells brought him and the other Death Eater down. Then the Aurors stepped forward leaving Bill and Mr. Weasley alone for the moment.

The four Death Eaters were bound by ropes conjured from the wands of the Death Eaters who captured them. They were then levitated off the ground and all taken back to the beach.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," Gleason said to Bill Weasley, "Do you have a family?"

"Yes, my wife. She's pregnant with our first child," Bill said staring at the captured Death Eaters.

"You have my congratulations then, sir. Now please, go get your wife and pack a few things. We'll take you down to the Ministry for now. Until we sort this out."

When the group got back to the Ministry, the Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were in an uproar. Kingsley was in the office with the Aurors trying to make heads or tales of it all. They weren't meeting with much success.

Then Harry remembered something; "I want to talk to Kreacher," He said.

Kingsley looked confused for a moment before he remembered, "Your house elf! Of course, I forgot all about him! Great idea, Harry."

So it was that Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Gleason, and Kingsley himself went down to St. Mungo's Hospital to see the house elf.

Gleason kept looking over at the Minister, looking like he was burning to ask him something. Finally he turned and said; "Sir? Can I ask you something?"

They were walking into the hospital and had stopped to wait in line at the station inside the main lobby.

Kingsley looked over at the Auror and replied; "You're wondering why I'm here, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I know under the last few Ministers, they haven't really done a lot of direct involvement in cases like this one. As I'm sure you're quite aware, I used to head the Auror Department. This is an important case in that it involves the remaining Death Eaters that You-Know-Who recruited himself. Does it not then stand to reason that I might want to take a personal hand in making sure that this case is resolved quickly?"

Gleason looked like he was a little chastised, "I guess so, sir."

"Moreover, Potter here and his friend Weasley were just inducted into the Auror Program today. I have some big plans for that department, and I intend to have them help me put those plans into effect."

This was news to Harry. Under other circumstances he would have been quite curious to find out what those plans were and what part it was that he would be expected to play in bringing those plans to pass. As it was, he barely registered what was said. He was sick with worry. He wanted to know what happened to Ginny and Hermione, not to mention Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina. He knew that Ron felt the same way. It was his family that had been attacked.

The group was quickly passed through the security checkpoint and then shown to the guarded room where Kreacher had been taken. The Healers were diligently working on him, feeding him potions and trying to help him to heal. The elf looked like he had been beaten severely.

There were cuts, bruises, scrapes, and abrasions all over his small body. One eye was swollen shut, and his leg was in a cast. One of the healers said that it had been badly broken.

When Harry led the group into his room, the house elf looked up at Harry fearfully.

"Master is here to give Kreacher his clothes. Kreacher has failed his Master."

The elf looked like he was in intense pain, and that seeing Harry at that point wasn't helping him. Harry saw the locket he'd given Kreacher, the fake one he and Dumbledore had found in that cave by the ocean, sitting on a table where it had been precariously placed.

He picked it up, and took it over to the house elf. He gingerly placed it around the elf's neck. Harry was very careful to avoid the wounds the elf had suffered when he was doing this. However the effect was nearly instantanious. Kreacher's eye brightened and he looked reverently at Harry.

"Nonsense Kreacher, I understand you tried to protect them?" Harry asked quietly.

"Kreacher did. Kreacher tried and tried, but there were too many of them. Too many. Kreacher tried to keep them from Master's friend and Master's pureblood wife to be."

"How many dark wizards were there Kreacher?" Asked Ron quietly.

"More than this," the elf said trying to hold up both his hands.

He had four fingers on each hand. That meant there were more than eight of them. Harry looked over at Kingsley, who nodded.

"Kreacher," Harry said as kindly as could manage. He wasn't sure he could stand hearing the answer to what it was he was about to ask the elf, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Master?" Kreacher asked, seemingly confused.

"When the Dark Wizards came into the house, what happened?" Harry clarified.

"The Dark Wizards came in and they were very insistent. They wanted the women to go with them. Master's friends and the mother pureblood fought valiantly, but the Dark Wizards were too powerful. Too powerful and too strong. Kreacher tried to stop them, he did! They did mean, nasty things to Master's friends. The Dark Wizards chased them. They hit them. They grabbed them by the hair!" Kreacher's guilt seemed to be extreme. He covered his face with his hands.

"What happened then?"

"Kreacher tried to fight them. He cursed them and hexed them and made one of them bleed most profusely. Then they hit Kreacher. They hit him and hit him and hit him again, and Kreacher wasn't able to fight them anymore."

"That must be when the fight went upstairs." Gleason stated matter of factly.

Kingsley nodded. "I would assume that's correct."

"Now what?" Asked Ron who seemed to be feeling very disheartened.

"What do you mean?" Gleason wanted to know.

"I think what my son means is," Mr. Weasley said with a touch of irritation in his tone, "We seem to have reached a dead end here. What do we do now to find my wife and daughter?"

"And my girlfriend," Said Ron.

"Well," Said Kingsley, "I think we need to take some time to examine all of this, but I should think that getting everyone back safely is top priority."

"And how are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry," Kingsley said turning towards him, "You have more experience in dealing with these Death Eaters than any of us. I was wanting to know what your ideas are."


	53. Chapter 53

_Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own any part of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros have that happy arrangement. _

_Note- Getting close to finishing this story now. Hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. For the record- this will not be a two part story, It will be finished when completed here. Since summer is coming, and coming quickly, my writing will probably slow down for the summer months, and I will pick up again in the fall. This story will be finished before that happens._

_Special Thanks- To all those who have taken the time to read this story, and also thanks to those who have taken the time to review it. Your suggestions have been taken to heart. Y'all Rock!_

_Now- On with the story..._

Chapter 53

Harry had to think for a few minutes about his ideas. He felt like he had just been put on the spot, or maybe given a pop quiz of some kind. He wasn't sure he liked it. However, this was his opportunity to directly affect the way the search for Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, George, and Angelina was going to go. He wanted to make the best of it.

It looked like Kreacher would be okay much to his relief. Teddy Tonks was his responsibility with Harry being his godfather. He knew that for the time being at least, Teddy was safe. Still, it would be reassuring for them all if Harry were to talk to them. Besides, Andromeda Tonks was a formidable woman. Maybe she saw or noticed something about the Death Eaters that could be useful.

Harry also wanted to go back to Grimmauld Place. He didn't know why, but it felt like there was something there he was missing. Something the Aurors missed somehow. Maybe it was the fact that Grimmauld Place was the last place where he had seen Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley too. It worried him that time was slipping away and they were no closer in finding the people he loved.

Looking around while trying to think, Harry felt the eyes of everyone there in Kreacher's room gathered around him. It was time to make a decision.

"I think," Harry said, "That we need to go see Mrs. Tonks. Maybe she saw something or heard something that will help."

Ron and Mr. Weasley nodded. Kingsley smiled and answered, "I think that's not a bad idea," Kingsley held his hand towards the door, inviting everyone to leave before him, "Harry lead the way."

When the group of Aurors and Mr. Weasley arrived at the place where Andromeda Tonks was staying with little Teddy, it caused something of a stir. The home was an older one, set just outside of a dark but friendly feeling forest. It was a cottage of the kind that reminded Harry of the ones he'd seen in muggle fairly tales as a child in school. It would have fit right in with any of them.

He knocked on the door which was opened by an older witch. While she was obviously advanced in her years, older than Mrs. Tonks anyway, it was clear that she still was possessed of all of her faculties. Her eyes were clear, bright, and suspicious. Her wand was in her hand, and she held it pointed in the general direction of Harry and those behind him.

"Yes? What do you want?" She asked.

"Uhh...Hi," Harry began uncertainly, "I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to see Mrs. Tonks. Can I talk to her please?"

"I know 'oo you are, laddie, who are them there be'ind you?" The old woman asked.

"This is my friend, Ron Weasley," Harry said introducing Ron, he then went on to introduce the rest of the people with him, "This is Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley, and this is..."

Then came a voice from the other side of the door, "...let them in Jetta, let them in."

The old woman, Jetta, looked back over her shoulder and then at the group of wizards outside her home. She nodded her head once and opened the door to admit them. Harry ducked inside followed by Ron. Mr. Weasley was on his way inside when Kingsley turned to Gleason and the three other Aurors with them.

"Perhaps you had better wait outside. Keep a look out."

"Yes, sir." Said Gleason. He turned around and flipped his hand at the other Aurors. The group dispersed to walk around the yard and into the forest surrounding Jetta's home.

Harry walked into a surprisingly large sitting room. There was a tea service on the table, and the room had more than enough seating for everyone. Clearly the room and probably the whole house had been magically modified so that the inside of the house was bigger than the outside would logically lead you to believe.

There were shelves of books, pictures, portraits, house plants of various kinds, and in an area behind the sofa was a playpen with little Teddy sleeping away inside it.

Teddy looked to be healthy and happy. He had the little toy wand Harry had gifted to him clutched in one wand, and the broom was sitting propped on the outside of one corner. The baby's face was peaceful. He had no cares in the world. His little tuft of hair was a bright lemony yellow that seemed to pulse in brightness.

"He never sets down that wand. Never." Andromeda said, now standing next to Harry," He gets very angry with me if I take it away from him. Even for a short time."

Teddy sighed in his sleep and his mouth started making a kind of sucking chewing motion. He was probably dreaming about his next meal, Harry thought.

"How has he been?" Harry inquired tenderly.

"He's doing well. I think he's missed you. We both have," Andromeda said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I know I should write more..." "Don't be sorry, Harry. You have your schooling and that's important. Or at least it was until this mess happened..." Andromeda said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Harry began.

"Didn't I just tell you not to be? Do you think that I am of the opinion that this is your fault? If that's correct then let me set the record straight. The fault for this, all of this, does not lie with you Harry. It never has. If you're carrying around some sense of guilt over everything that's happened you can bloody well stop. You're not doing any of the living any favors, and you're not honoring those who died by it either." Andromeda said firmly. Her tone would allow no argument.

Andromeda's voice took on a much kinder and gentler tone as she continued; "My dear, dear, Harry. If you want to honor those around you, either living or dead, then live. Live well. Live generously, but above all live your life so that those around you are happy to know you. They will only be left with a memory of you when they're gone."

Upon hearing this Harry was overcome with the emotion of the situation he was in. He missed Ginny terribly. Hermione too. He missed George, Mrs. Weasley, and everyone who had died. In an effort to stem the flow of emotions that were welling up inside him, Harry asked: "Can I hold him?"

"He's your Godson, of course you can hold him," Andromeda said as she reached down and ever so gently picked up the baby in the crib.

Harry took Teddy and gently brushed a finger along the side of his face. He could see features of both his parents in the child he held. He thought about what it would be like when this was his child. And what it would be like when it was Ginny standing there with him.

The upwelling of emotion that he'd tried to stem before came back with force. Holding Teddy had been a bad idea in that holding him had only helped to intensify the emotions Harry was feeling. Before he could stop it first one tear and then another welled up and slid down his cheeks. Harry quickly passed Teddy back to his grandmother.

He turned around to see Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley all staring at him. He felt badly that he'd not yet told anyone why they were there. Harry started to turn back towards Andromeda until he noticed Mr. Weasley. He too had been affected by emotions. Whether it was due to the scene he had just witnessed or something else Harry didn't know.

"Mrs. Tonks, I'm sorry to intrude..." Harry started.

"I know why you're here, Harry," Andromeda said suddenly brusque, "I know you want to know about those goons that attacked me in my home."

"Yes. They took Ginny. They took Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and George and Angelina and I don't know where they are. Did you hear anything when they were coming after you?"

Mrs. Tonks studied Harry closely for a minute. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry replied with feeling, "With all my heart. I don't know how I would live without her."

Mr. Weasley could be seen wiping his eyes when he heard Harry say this. This was very hard on him too.

She sat down and gestured for her guests to sit down as well.

"Tea?" Jetta offered abruptly.

"No, thank you." Said Harry quietly. The others in the room also declined. They weren't there for tea, they were in a hurry. Time was of the essence and there was a distinct feeling that they had precious little of it to spare.

"Harry, I have no qualms in telling you that the experience of having those men come barging into my home trying to capture me was one of the most frightening of my life. I understand that you've faced these men yourself. You understand where I'm coming from. I would love nothing more than to help you reunite with your loved ones. I am sorry to say that I don't have any information that will help you."

Harry nodded feeling a little deflated. He had hoped to maybe get something, anything, that he could use to track down Ginny and those others who were taken. He was going to stand up when he heard Kingsley say;

"Mrs. Tonks, please. I know you've been through a lot. I understand that. We all have. We wouldn't be here if we weren't in desperate need of your help. Is there anything, anything at all that you can think of? It doesn't matter how small or trivial it might seem. Even the smallest thing could be the biggest help."

"Even the smallest thing?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, it could be anything. Something on their robes, a smell that was on them, something they said, anything that stands out in your mind." Kingsley urged.

Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment thinking back and reliving the attack on her. Harry knew that it could not have been easy. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for him if he was in her place. So he greatly appreciated her taking the time to try and help them. Then the matronly woman opened her eyes and looked at Kingsley.

"Their robes were all remarkably dusty. They were covered with it."

"Their robes were dusty?" Asked Ron. He had thus far been quiet up to this point.

"You heard correct; their robes were very dusty. It was like they had been somewhere that had been boarded up for a very long time. They also smelled like it too. You know, that old musty smell clothes get if they've been sitting in storage for a long time."

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Harry. That's all that I can remember," Andromeda said apologetically.

The group stood up and was shown to the door. The Aurors who had been walking around the gardens and the forest returned and the group walked down the forest track away from the cottage.

"That was helpful," Ron said doubtfully.

"More so than you might think," Kingsley replied, "Don't count that out just yet."

"What do you mean, Kingsley?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well for one thing, it tells us that wherever they are, they aren't in the open. It sounds as if they've gone to ground." The group came to an open clearing under the trees. There were wild flowers around and birds could be heard chirping from the branches above. "I could be wrong, but I'm betting when we find them it won't be anyplace that has people in it on a regular basis. Probably won't have seen people for some time."

They apparated back to the Ministry. It was evening and Harry still didn't feel like they were any closer to finding them. He was frustrated, tired, and felt powerless to do anything about it. Word had come back by way of Bill that no one had made an attempt on Ron's Auntie Muriel. That was much to the relief of Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry.

The group from Grimmauld Place and Shell Cottage needed a safe place to stay, and so it was back to Ron's Aunt's place. The Ministry Aurors put new spells on the home to keep unwanted guests out; repelling muggles, making it unplottable, and even making those who might stumble upon the home by accident suddenly remember an urgent appointment elsewhere.

Bill took Fleur there to get her settled in for the evening. Harry watched them go. He knew that Bill was very upset over the kidnapping of his sister, mother, and brother as well as the rest. However he had a priority with his pregnant wife. He needed to get her somewhere where she could rest.

Harry knew that Kingsley and Gleason were very tired, as were he, Ron, and Mr. Weasley. However none of them made any indication that they were going to quit for the night. Even if they did, Harry knew that he would carry on alone if he had to. But then he also knew that it would never come to that. He knew as sure as he was breathing at that moment that Ron and Mr. Weasley felt the same way he did.

"Well," Ron said thoughtfully, "We've been to see Kreacher and we've been to see Mrs. Tonks. Does anyone have any ideas of where to go next?"

"The old woman said something about dusty robes on the Death Eaters?" Said Gleason.

"Yeah, and that old woman has a name, its Mrs. Andromeda Tonks." Ron replied with irritation. It was clear to Harry that Ron didn't think very highly of Gleason.

Gleason looked back at Ron for a minute before going on, "So, as I was saying there was that bit about the dusty robes."

"I think that's our only real lead at the moment. The thing is that dust could really have come from anywhere." Said Kingsley.

"Do you think it has significance?" asked Mr. Weasley curiously.

"Only in respect to what I said before, that it could be that wherever the Death Eaters are laid up, it's not someplace out in the open. It's most likely somewhere like the old Riddle house. Somewhere that will offer them some privacy to work on whatever it is that they want to accomplish."

"But the Riddle house is gone," Said Ron, "So we know it's not there."

"Correct, but maybe it could be somewhere else that might have some meaning to the Dark Lord. Or maybe something with some significance to those that are following him. Harry, you were with Dumbledore quite a bit when he was hunting the Horcruxes, and you're the closest person we have to anyone who has been in the Dark Lord's mind. Can you think of anything?" "I wasn't with Dumbledore when he did any hunting," Harry corrected Kingsley, "I was only there that one time, at the end when we found that locket. A place like that wouldn't be very dusty."

"But what about somewhere else? Anywhere? Can you think of anything?" Gleason prompted.

Harry thought hard and remembered back to his sixth year. He remembered all those meetings with Dumbledore in his office. All those times looking into the pensieve. All that time speculating. He couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry, I've got nothing." Harry sighed. He felt like he was letting everyone down, especially Ginny.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll think of something." Kingsley said half heartedly.

Harry walked off to be alone for a few minutes. He felt like everyone was looking to him for answers he didn't have. He couldn't help but wonder if Professor Dumbledore ever felt like this. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would have said yes.

He wondered where the Death Eaters could be. For a moment he considered the orphanage where Voldemort was placed when his mother died, but then discounted it almost immediately. The place had been torn down and rebuilt as a block of office buildings.

Where else then? Not the Malfoy's. From what Lestrange said before, the Malfoy's were on the Death Eater's list of targets as well. Besides their home was so clean that it wouldn't have made the Death Eater's look or smell the way that Mrs. Tonks had described.

Continuing to wrack his brain Harry was lost in thought. He was oblivious to the looks he got from the others who were continuing to wait on him for a suggestion, or come up with one themselves.

It felt like an impossible task, though Harry knew it wasn't. He went through a list of places in his mind, tossing out one idea after the other. The Burrow, Godric's Hollow, Bathilda Bagshot's home, the Shrieking Shack, even Hogwarts. None of the ideas really struck him as likely.

Then, what about Hogwarts? There was something there that the Death Eaters were after. There was a reason why they had frozen Harry with the Wyrstone after all. They weren't there to kill McQuarrie that was done after the fact. What was there that they were after? Were they there now that the school was closed? It may not put them any closer to an answer but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that there was something at Hogwarts that the Death Eaters didn't want found.

"I think we should check Hogwarts." Harry said with conviction.

Four sets of eyes looked over at Harry. Some, like Ron's or Gleason's, held mild surprise.

"Hogwarts, Harry?" Asked Mr. Weasley, "What do you think is there?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but the Death Eaters made it a point to get me out of the way while they were there the last time. I think we should check it out."

Kingsley looked at Harry; his expression was one of deep thought.

"I think you might be on to something." Kingsley said slowly.

"You do?" Asked Gleason, surprised. Harry didn't particularly like the way he said it or the expression of surprise on Gleason's face.

"Yes, I do. Harry's right. When the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts last time, they didn't kill him. They made it so Harry couldn't do anything about them being there. They effectively kept him out of the way." Kingsley answered Gleason tolerantly, "Not bad Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Both at the compliment and the look on Gleason's face. He looked as frustrated as he was surprised. That coupled with Gleason's large frame and blond hair reminded Harry suddenly of Dudley. Especially the way he seemed to sulk when Kingsley seemed to side with Harry. He would have to watch Gleason, he decided suddenly.

It was very late that night when they arrived at Hogwarts school. Harry, Ron, Gleason, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley stood outside the grounds looking up at the school. They were on the other side of the main gate which was chained shut.

They had tried several different ways of opening the gate and had no luck with any of them. Ron had reached out to touch the gate and was immediately thrown backwards by some invisible force the moment his hand made contact with it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he came forward to help his friend stand up.

"Yeah, got a bit of a shock. Don't touch that gate," Ron said, wringing his hand.

Mr. Weasley was there next to Harry and Ron. It was clear he was reassuring himself that Ron was okay. Harry understood why. The poor man had just had three members of his family taken from him.

"I'm okay, dad." Ron said gruffly.

Mr. Weasley turned towards Kingsley, a look of concern on his face; "I don't remember the school having any charms like that on the gate before,"

"Nor do I," Kingsley answered, taking out his wand, "This is new. But who put the charms there? Was it Professor McGonagall? Or was it a Death Eater?"

At that moment however, there was a loud barking. Hagrid came walking over the rise. His crossbow cocked and loaded in his large dishpan sized hands.

"Who's there? I'mma warnin' yeh, I'm armed!" Hagrid said grimly.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, "Hagrid! It's us!"

"Harry?"

"Yes!" "Whose tha' there with yer?" Hagrid said, cautiously approaching the gate. Fang was on his heels, tail wagging madly.

"I've got Ron, Mr. Weasley, the Minister of Magic here with me, and some Aurors."

"Blimey Harry, wha' in blazes are yeh doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked as he stepped up to the gate.

"It's a long story, Hagrid. Can you let us in?"

"Wait just a mo'," Hagrid said, bringing his crossbow up suspiciously, "How do I know it's really you?"

Harry sighed in frustration. He couldn't blame Hagrid for being cautious. He'd probably been ordered to do so by Professor McGonagall before she left.

"The first time we met was when you came to get me from my Aunt and Uncle who were staying in that little cabin by the ocean. You had to convince me that I was a wizard, and then you used magic to.."

"Alright! Tha's enough! It's really you, Harry cause only you would know tha'!"

Hagrid said quickly. He stepped forward and took out his umbrella. He tapped the gate above him three times and then slid the tip of the umbrella down the crack between the gates. There was a blue shimmer as the charm was lifted, and the locks unclasped.

"C'mon now, quickly! Quickly!" Hagrid said letting the group inside. As soon as the gates were shut, he repeated the process. The locks shut tight and there was another blue shimming as the charm was reinstated.

"C'mon now," Hagrid said as he turned and walked back to the castle grounds. The group followed him.

"So Harry," Hagrid asked as he walked along briskly, "Wha' brings yer out tonigh?"

"It's the Death Eaters," Harry explained quickly as he jogged to keep up, "They've taken Ginny. They've taken Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina Johnson too,"

"What? No, it can' be!" Said Hagrid in surprise.

"I assure you Hagrid, Harry is telling the truth," Mr. Weasley said in a dead voice, "They also tried to go after my other son and his wife too. Not to mention Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy."

"What?" Hagrid said looking more and more outraged.

"It's true," Said Ron, "But Mrs. Tonks got away with the baby, and Bill and Fleur got away too. They've all gone into hiding."

"Well tha's good, but Ginny and Hermione? Wha' abou' Charley? I always liked Charley,"

"Charley has been in Romania, and he's still there as near as we can tell," Kingsley answered. At the inquisitive looks from Ron and Mr. Weasley, Kingsley added; "When it was clear the attack was on your family, I made it a point to check."

Harry smiled, relieved that at least one Weasley seemed to have escaped the assault of the Death Eaters. At least for now anyway.

"You don't know for sure?" Ron asked.

"Well, where he's at in Romania it's difficult to get to. I have Aurors dispatched to go out and talk to him directly, but they've not had much time to get to where Charley is at."

"Well, I don' think tha' there's any Death Eaters here," Hagrid said, "It's jus been me an Mr. Filch since Professor McGonagall left. She lef' the day after yer all did."

"You say it's you and Mr. Filch?" Asked Kingsley for confirmation.

"Yeah, jus' us two. I've offered for him to come over for a cuppa, but he likes ter stay locked up in the cas'le. He pretty much keeps to 'imself."

"Have you seen him since we left?" Harry asked.

"On'y once er twice, why?"

"I wonder if he's seen anything." Harry said.

"Harry, I really don' think yer gonna find any Death Eaters here."

"Maybe not," Harry agreed reluctantly, "But they had a reason for being here when they used that Wyrstone thing on me, and I'd like to know what it was. Maybe if we can find that out, we can find something that will lead us to Ginny, Hermione, and the rest."

Hagrid looked at Harry for moment with an expression Harry couldn't place. Then he nodded,

"Alrigh' Harry. If that's wha' you want. I'll let yer into the cas'le. C'mon now."

The group changed direction so that instead of walking towards Hagrid's hut on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest they were now heading to the castle itself. As the castle came into view, Harry looked up at it. It was strange seeing the castle this way. Totally dark, it was eerie. He saw that Ron was looking too. However Ron had a look of confused curiosity on his face.

"Hey Hagrid," Ron began?

"Yeah, Ron? Wha' is it?" Hagrid replied.

"What do you think Mr. Filch is wanting up in Gryffindor tower?"

"Wha's tha'?" Hagrid asked looking first at Ron confused, then back up to the castle.

Then Harry noticed it. There was light coming from the windows of Gryffindor tower. From right about where the seventh year dorm rooms were. He hadn't noticed it before. Who could be up there now? What did they want? Harry knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted to find out.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The group which now included Hagrid, quickly made their way into the castle. It was dark and very difficult to see. They stopped just inside the main hall just after the great doors had been opened to let their eyes adjust to the gloom inside. Everyone had their wands out.

At that moment, Harry sorely wished he had his invisibility cloak. It was still at Grimmauld Place, if the Death Eaters hadn't stolen it that is. Harry added that to his list of reasons to return to Grimmauld Place. For now, he concentrated on finding out who was in the castle and why they were there.

They proceeded with caution. Gleason and an Auror first, then Harry, Ron, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, followed lastly by Hagrid and the third Auror. Quietly, carefully they went up the stairs of the castle that led to Gryffindor tower. It was slow going at this point. They had to miss the trick stairs that squeaked if you stepped on them wrong, or the staircases that moved every so often because they felt like it.

The castle ghosts were nowhere to be seen. Harry fervently hoped it would stay that way. Some, like Nearly Headless Nick meant well, but would talk to them loudly enough that it might catch the attention of those who were in the castle. Others, like Peeves, were likely to do something more deliberate.

When they were at the portrait hole, it was Ron who pointed out that the Fat Lady was gone, and there was a gaping hole where her painting had been. The other portraits and the people inside them seemed to understand that it was a time for quiet, because none of them said anything. There was a lot of fervent whispering and pointing but nothing more.

Gathered outside the portrait hole, they took a moment to regroup and make a plan as to what to do inside. It was agreed that Hagrid and an Auror, a young lady by the name or Pernicious Kettle, would stay outside and cover the exit. That left the rest to go inside and find out what was going on up in the tower.

"Be Careful," Hagrid said gruffly to Harry and Ron, "Wha'ever's in there isn' worth yer lives. Remember tha'."

"We will," Harry said in reply. Ron nodded sagely.

The group went into the portrait hole and stepped into the Gryffindor common room. It was a shambles. The furniture was all overturned and the portraits and other things on the walls were now all over the floor. There were the remains a small fire going in the fireplace however, which caught Kingsley's attention.

"I wonder if that's how they got in..." Kingsley said pointing to it.

"I thought the Ministry was watching the Floo Network," Mr. Weasley asked quietly.

"We are, but if there is a wizard who works for the Ministry that is a Death Eater or in cahoots with them then they could get access to it that way," Kingsley replied in a whisper, "This doesn't bode well for us, I'll say that much."

Standing at the bottom of the two stair cases, the group split up. Harry, Ron, and Gleason going up the stairs to the boys' side, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and the other two Aurors going up the girls.

Gleason as the lead Auror went up first. Harry didn't feel that he was being as quiet as he should be. The stairs squeaked and his breathing was a little loud. Any Death Eater that was alert enough would be able to hear him. Harry looked at Ron. He could tell by Ron's expression of frustration that he must be thinking much the same thing. Ron caught Harry's look and tipped his head towards Gleason. Harry shook his head and smiled in return. They hoped that the portly Auror didn't tip off anyone and advertise their approach.

At the top of the staircase the three pressed on towards each of the dorm rooms. The first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year dorm rooms had been searched. They looked to be in just as much of a mess as the common room. Voices could be heard coming from the seventh year dorm room. There was someone there. Harry felt the pit of his stomach drop to his knees. This was why they were here.

Again, Harry sorely wished he had his Invisibility Cloak. Then he could sneak in there and see who it was that was in the dorm room, and what it was that they were doing. He was thinking about how nice it would be if he and the others could each have an Invisibility Cloak when the idea struck him; what about a disillusionment spell? It would serve the same purpose.

"Gleason," Harry whispered. He had to say it twice before the Auror heard him.

"Yeah, what?" Gleason whispered back.

"I think we should use disillusionment spells. Then we could go in and they wouldn't be the wiser." Harry answered.

He saw Ron nod in agreement right away. He knew he could count on Ron. Gleason however didn't look quite convinced it was a good idea.

"The problem with a disillusionment spell Harry is that while they couldn't see us, we won't be able to see each other either." Gleason said.

Harry thought for a moment then, "Alright, I'll do it then. I'll be the one to go in and investigate whose in there and how many of them there are. Then we won't get caught by surprise, and we'll know if we need to wait for the others."

"He's got a point," Agreed Ron, "Besides, if we can surprise them, maybe they can tell us where the people they kidnapped are."

Gleason looked at both Harry and Ron. He seemed to be thinking. Then he smiled and said, "Why not?"

Pulling out his wand, Gleason muttered the incantation under his breath and tapped Harry on top of the head. Harry felt almost like there was ice water running down his body. It made him want to shiver. Then he saw Ron's eyes widen.

"Bloody Hell, Harry," Ron whispered in amazement, "That spell is working as good as your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry smiled and held up his hand in front of his face. He couldn't see it. He couldn't even see an outline of it. It was as if he had totally vanished.

"Be back in a minute," Harry said quietly.

He crept forward, wand held at the ready. He then peered through the slightly open door. He could see shadows on the walls but nothing else. He slowly pushed open the door a little more and saw three figures turning over the room. They were going through the beds, nightstands, everything. But what surprised Harry the most was that he clearly recognized one of the wizards in the room.

"MUNDUNGUS!" Harry exclaimed in amazement.

"What? Who is it?" The shabbily dressed wizard turned around staring at the now open door. "I'm warnin ya, I'm armed."

Mundungus Fletcher held up a broken bit of bedpost to use as a weapon. Harry would have smiled if he hadn't had been so shocked and outraged at the scene before him. Mundungus and two other wizards, who were dressed in robes just as worn and filthy as the man in front of Harry turned around. They had wands.

Harry stepped to one side of the door as Ron and Gleason came bursting into the room.

"Dung! What are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed.

Mundungus quickly began to fidget and look for an escape.

"I..ah, well I uh..."

"Accio Wands!" Harry said suddenly.

The two wands held by Mundungus' companions, and that of Mundungus himself flew through the air and into Harry's waiting hand. Gleason stepped over and performed the magic to release the disillusionment spell on Harry.

"Ah, now, Harry. I suppose you'd like an explanation..." said Mundungus with an oily smile.

Just then Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and the two Aurors came bursting into the room. Mundungus and his companions were visibly much more uncomfortable.

"Ah! Kingsley! I..uh..I heard that you uh...I 'eard that you became Minister of Magic. Always an admirer I was. Glad you got that job..."

"Stow it Dung!" Kingsley said in outrage, "You and your friends are under arrest!"

"Hey now, there's no need for that! We'll just put things to rights and then be on our way."

"But Dung," Said one of his companions, "You said if we got caught we'd get off cause you had it good with the Minister..."

"Really?" Kingsley said with a wicked smile, "I suppose he's right, Dung. I guess you'll get off then. And step right on the rock of Azkaban! I think that might help you..."

"Here! Here!" Agreed Gleason.

Harry saw the two Aurors who had come with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley look at each other and roll their eyes. He stifled a smile.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mundungus?" Asked Mr. Weasley sternly.

"Well I...I uh.."

"Out with it!" Gleason ordered.

"We uh..well we uh..."

"You thought that since the school was closed, that you could come up here and see if there was anything worthwhile that you could grab, didn't you." Harry said. "You thought that since no one was here, it would be easy pickings. Just like when you went through Grimmauld Place after Dumbledore died."

Kingsley looked at Harry for a moment. Then he turned and signaled the two Aurors behind him.

"Peters, I want you and Gleason to take Mundungus and his friends here down to the Ministry. Hold them there until we get back to talk to them."

"Minister, are you sure..." "Quite sure, Gleason. Thank you." Kingsley said.

Gleason looked at Mundungus and his two friends, then he and the other Auror, whose name Harry was never able to find out, took them back to the Ministry.

The other Auror stepped into the room. She looked at Harry and Ron and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Cassiopeia White. Call me Cassie. You must be Harry and Ron. I heard we were getting two new Aurors in the mix," She said with a smile, "Glad to have you on board."

Harry immediately liked Cassie. She had an easy going manner about her, and didn't seem to get easily ruffled. She was of average height, and a little bit of a broader build. She kept her hair pulled back in a bun, and her eyes were bright, inquisitive, and intelligent.

"Cassiopeia is one of our shining stars at the Ministry. She's good at what she does. We're lucky to have her," Kingsley said in a fatherly way.

Harry and Ron both shook hands with her, and Cassie went on; "I'm sorry to hear about your girlfriends. I know it must be rough,"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, rough is one way of putting it,"

"Well not to worry, we'll get them back," Cassie said positive in her statement.

"I hope so," Ron replied, it was clear he was missing Hermione as much as Harry missed Ginny.

"Well, Harry. We're here, what do you want to do? Did you have anywhere that you wanted to look specifically?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered him, "I only know that whatever it was they were here for, they really didn't want people knowing about it. I think using that Wyrstone on my was a great distraction. And then there was that battle when they were on their way out of the castle."

"So we need to search the castle then," Kingsley confirmed, "But we don't know exactly what it is that we're searching for."

"I'm not sure what it would be," Harry replied, "But I think we'll know it when we find it. Whatever it is."

It was dawning on the next day, the sun coming up over the mountains that overlooked the forest, when Ron finally sighed heavily. "I don't think there's anything here, Harry," Ron rubbed his tired eyes, "I know you were thinking there would be but I think we're looking in the wrong place."

Harry couldn't help but begin to agree with Ron. They had been through all of the dorms; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and found nothing. They had gone through Harry's classroom and found nothing. The same with all of the other classrooms, the Great Hall, the kitchens, Astronomy Tower, bathrooms, school stores, hospital wing, and even the room of requirement. There was nothing to be found anywhere. The feeling of defeat was hard to swallow.

"Alright," Harry said, head hanging. "Let's go. They obviously got whatever it was that they came for."

"It was a good idea to try," Mr. Weasley said consolingly, "They were obviously here for a reason when they attacked you."

"Arthur's right," Kingsley added, "We have a clue, nothing more. Now we can check Hogwarts off the list of where everyone could be held or where clues could be found."

They were walking out of the castle now. Each person in the group was very tired and with good reason. They had been up for almost a full day already. Each was quiet while they walked, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm goin ter let you lot out, then I'm goin' ter bed." Hagrid announced quietly.

"I think sleep is a good idea," Kingsley agreed, "Arthur, in light of the current situation, you are excused from your duties in your department until this situation is resolved. One way or the other. I know we all want to press on, but I think right now the order of the day is to get some sleep so we can approach this fresh in a few hours."

Mr. Weasley and Cassie nodded their agreement with Kingsley. Harry looked sidelong over at Ron, who was looking at him expectantly. In that moment Harry knew that neither he nor Ron would be getting any sleep. Not until this was over. No matter how long it would take.

When Hagrid had let them outside the castle gates they walked out onto the forest road that lead to Hogsmeade village. When they were a few dozen yards down the road they stopped.

"This should be good enough," Kingsley said quietly, "What say we meet at the Ministry in about six hours? That gives everyone some time to get some sleep. Then we can regroup and go from there."

"But..." Harry began, about to argue the urgency of finding their loved ones.

"Harry, I know how badly you want to find them," Arthur said cutting him off, "Believe me, I want to find them all just as badly as you do. We're not doing them any favors if we're trying to look for them and can't think right because we're so tired. Let's call it a night."

Harry knew any arguments he could make against it would fall on deaf ears, "Alright, he said," Harry's head hung.

He caught the sympathetic looks of understanding traded by Cassie and the Minister. It grated against him but he said nothing about it. Instead he reached out and casually took Ron by the elbow. Ron didn't say or do anything, but Harry saw him set his jaw. It looked like the two friends would be looking for everyone alone together for the next few hours.

When the group apparated away from Hogwarts, rather than returning to the Ministry of Magic or Auntie Muriel's, Harry and Ron Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He knew that they would have some explaining to do. Especially now that he was employed by the Ministry and no longer just a student. Fine, he would take those consequences if and when they came. Finding Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, George, and Angelina was more important than any consequence that the Ministry might hand down.

Harry let go of Ron as soon as they apparated onto the doorstep. Ron looked at Harry and then back at Grimmauld Place.

"What's back here?" Ron wanted to know.

"I can't shake the feeling that there's something here. Something the Aurors missed when they were looking around," Harry said opening the door.

The sight that greeted him was complete chaos. The place was a wreck. The Death Eaters had done a thorough job of messing things up, and the Aurors hadn't been much neater in their searching.

"Bloody Hell! What a mess!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation, "We're supposed to find something in all this?"

Harry could only nod in silence. He had no clue as to what it was he was looking for. He was just convinced that he would know when he found it. "Come on," Harry said resolutely, "Let's get started."

They entered the place they had called home for most of the last year and began with the living room. There was so much blood everywhere. It was distracting. All Harry could think of was who that blood might belong to? Was it Ginny's? Or Hermione's? Or Mrs. Weasley's? The task was a depressing one to engage in.

They methodically searched the entire lower floor of the house. Except for a lot of blood and broken furniture, dishes, and other things, it was clear that there was nothing to find on the first floor. Oddly, the only untouched thing in the house was the old portrait of Sirius' mother. Her painting had been left alone.

Harry thought it odd but paid the painting no mind. He and Ron instead continued up the stairs to begin their search there. They began with the first room they came to which was the one shared by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

It was odd going through the belongings of Ron's parents searching for clues. Ron seemed to be having just as difficult time with it as Harry was. However they did the job they set out to do, and piece by piece went through the room.

They did the same thing to the room shared by Ginny and Hermione. It was a particularly hard room to search. Every smell, every thing their eyes landed on was a reminder of them. A reminder that they weren't there where they should be. A reminder that someone else had them and was doing who knows what with them.

Several times either Ron or Harry would pick up something that would bring back and especially significant memory for them. Each time that happened, it was like a fist was closing tighter and tighter on the heart. Especially difficult was a picture Ginny had that Harry didn't know of. It must have been taken by Colin Creevy, and it was the two of them laughing together at the Gryffindor Table. It looked to be about sixth year. Harry couldn't help himself. He missed her so much, and this searching Ginny's room was so painful. He wiped first one tear, then another from his eye.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let's finish this room and move on."

Harry nodded. He tucked the picture into a pocket inside his robes to hold onto, then continued on with the search. He didn't know when it happened, but as he was searching he started putting things away. Ron didn't say anything about it but he must have noticed it because he started doing it too. When they finally closed the door on Hermione and Ginny's room, it was clean. It was the best they could do under the current circumstances.

It was by unspoken agreement that Harry and Ron left their own room for last. It was the last room that it was known that anyone had been in during the attack. They completed a search of the rest of the house first. It was a time consuming process. When they had finally finished, they turned at last to the room the two of them shared.

Ron opened the door and immediately turned his head and closed his eyes. Here too there was blood on the floor and walls. It was also on the sheets and blankets, wardrobe, dresser, nightstands, and everywhere else in the room. Clearly this would also be a difficult room to sift through. Even if it was their own.

Stepping inside their room they looked at the mess inside. Harry immediately went to his wardrobe and opened it. He then opened his trunk. It too had been searched, but not well. At the bottom of it was his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, the photo book with his parent's pictures, the jewelry box that belonged to his mother, and the box of things he'd been given from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. There was nothing stolen from that box.

Quickly Harry opened the box of his mother's jewelry. That was when Harry got a shock that rocked him to his core. There inside the box was the necklace he'd given to Mrs. Weasley, the necklace he'd given to Ginny, and bother her promise ring and the engagement ring. Then Harry noticed something. Something else that shocked him to the point that he couldn't speak. He looked down on his finger and confirmed what he had noticed when he opened the box. The promise ring in the box and the one on his finger both glowed.

"Harry! Harry, what is it?" Ron asked rushing to Harry's side.

Harry could only point into the box and what lay inside it there. Ron's reaction was equal to his own. He sat down hard next to Harry and stared at the pieces of jewelry inside the box. Ron, like Harry, had suffered a severe emotional shock.

"What do you think it means?" Ron asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered his voice equally quiet.

Then Ron froze, he looked at Harry in horror and got up and as fast as he could went to his own wardrobe. Like Harry, he ripped opened his own trunk and unceremoniously tore through it. As soon as he opened the door to the wardrobe Harry knew what Ron was looking for. Knew what he would find as much as he hoped it wouldn't be. When Ron collapsed down onto his knees hunched over something in his hands, Harry knew. Ron found the engagement ring he'd given to Hermione.

Searching through the rest of the room was only cursory, but they did it anyway. The two of them knew without saying that they had found what they were meant to find. There wouldn't be any more.

"Damn," Ron said thumping his fist on the wall in frustration, "Damn!"

Harry could identify with Ron and his feelings. He felt much the same way himself.

"Come on," Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder. "We've found all we can here."

"Yeah, right." Ron said.

His ears were red, always a bad sign. Together, Harry and Ron slowly went back down the hall and the stairs. At the bottom they were in the hall leading out. Again Harry was struck by the painting of Sirius' mother. It was the only thing in the entire house that had been untouched. Again it struck Harry as odd that this painting, out of everything in the entire house, should remain free of any damage.

"Hang on," Harry said slowly, "I want to look at something."

"Sure, Harry. Whatever you say." Ron replied in a dead voice.

Carefully, Harry walked forward and pulled the curtain aside that hid the portrait of Sirius' mother; Walburga Black.

She looked at Harry fearfully, but she had an evil smile playing on her lips. Harry was now sure she knew something.

"Well?" Harry asked, "You're smiling like the cat that ate the canary. The Death Eaters obviously left you alone when they wrecked everything else. What is it?"

Old Mrs. Black smiled even more and shook her head. Harry was in no mood for games. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the woman in the painting.

"You either talk to me now old woman, or I'll blast that painting off the wall and have done with you!"

"Filth! Blood traitors! You're children of filth and your own children will be filth!" Walburga spat.

"I'm done with this," Harry said turning to Ron, "I'm going to do what I should've done last year and get rid of this painting."

"It's no matter to me, mate," Ron said in the same dead voice, "It's your painting after all."

"No! Wait!" Walburga cried suddenly.

"What is it then?" Harry asked abruptly, "It had better be good, I'm tired of listening to you."

"I heard them! I heard them that got your blood traitor friends. I heard the mudblood screaming at them! I heard everything!"

That gave Harry a moment of pause. She could be lying to save herself, or she could be telling the truth. Harry slowly raised his wand and aimed it right at the person in the portrait.

"What exactly did you hear?" Harry asked.

Instead of telling Harry what she heard, Walburga began to laugh. She laughed loud and long. It was an evil sound coming from that portrait. Growing more and more angry and impatient; Harry was about to blow the painting off the wall when it occurred to him.

"They gave you a message, didn't they?" He asked carefully.

"Clever boy! You worked that out pretty quickly, didn't you? He wasn't sure you would, you know," Walburga said, "Even your mudblood friend didn't look so sure you'd be able to figure it out. But you did. Yes, he gave me a message. He gave me a message just for you."

The evil smile on Walburga's face was enough to run a chill down Harry's spine.

"Well?" Harry prompted impatiently, "What is it? Out with it!"

"He says to tell you he has them. He says to tell you to come and get them, if you can."

"And just where does he have them?" Harry asked quietly, Ron had now joined Harry in front of the portrait.

Both of the friends were standing there staring at the portrait with great dislike.

"He has them somewhere that you'll never find them! He says if you take too long, he'll send you back bits of them to remind you to keep looking!"

Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Because of not only his frustration and anger but also the thought of what the old woman in the portrait was referring to.

"Where are they!" Harry yelled, furious now.

The old woman giggled and laughed, gleeful at the tension she was causing. She knew that Harry wouldn't blow her painting off the wall for as long as it took to tell him where the Death Eaters had taken his friends.

"He's taken them somewhere safe. Somewhere you can find them because he says you've been there before. I'm sure one of the blood traitors remembers it well, she was there before too."

Then it hit Harry. They were right the first time. They were right when they went to Hogwarts, they just didn't search it well enough. There was one place they didn't search. They didn't search it because it never crossed Harry's mind, to do so.

He didn't think anyone outside of he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had been there that would remember it. Except for maybe Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Ron, we need to go back and get the others." Harry said, "We need to do it now."

"What? Why?" Ron asked in frustration, "That barmy old woman is just playing games."

"No, I don't think she is," Harry said turning back to the painting of Sirius's mother. "I know where the Death Eaters took them. It would be very dusty there too. "

The old woman quit smiling and talking altogether now. She knew that Harry had figured it out.

"Where are they then?" Ron asked, hopeful now.

Harry was excited; he knew that they were getting closer to getting everyone out of captivity. He turned back to Ron and said; "They're in the Chamber of Secrets."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"What?" Ron asked in shock.

"That's right, isn't it?" Harry asked Walburga Sirius.

"Yes, YES! They will lie in that chamber forever, unless you Harry Potter go down and get them," The woman in the painting looked smug, "You better get going, he's waiting for you."

"Who is that old bat referring to?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry knew, and was surprised that Ron didn't as well. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, he thought.

"Atticus Lestrange," Harry said quietly.

Ron's face lost its color as the realization of who it was that had his mum, sister, brother, and everyone held captive. "Oh no," Ron whispered.

"Yes! And he had big plans for them too. Big plans for all of you! And soon my house will be rid of mudbloods and blood traitors and be mine again! Tee hee hee!"

In a fit of rage Harry pointed his wand at the painting, "Langlock!"

The painting went silent. Harry sighed. Then looked at Ron who was looking back at him expectantly.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked his best mate.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

"It won't be like last time, they're expecting us. They'll be ready for us."

"I know, but we won't be alone. We'll have Kingsley and the other Aurors there to help!" Ron said confidently, "We don't have to do it alone this time."

Harry smiled, "You're right,"

"Do we need anything from here?" Ron asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklaces and rings. He had what he wanted. He would find a way somehow to make sure Ginny got her jewelry back. Harry would make sure of it. Then he wondered if he would need anything that he had upstairs. He had that bag that Hermione had given him. The one with the undetectable extension charm.

He ran back upstairs and went back to his wardrobe. He opened it up and then rummaged around through things until he'd found the bag. Then he put his Invisibility Cloak in it, the Marauder's Map, some of his Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and several vials of Instant Animagus. He didn't know if he would need it all, but wanted to be ready just in case.

"Ready?" Ron asked from behind him.

"Let's go!" Harry exclaimed.

He felt better than he had since leaving for the interview yesterday morning. He and Ron talked about how they thought this should be approached.

"I think there has to be another way into the Chamber than just through Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Ron thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked him.

"Because when we went to Hogwarts, Hagrid had to unlock the gate. That means either Hagrid's helping them..."

"No way! Not Hagrid," Harry stated with conviction.

"Then there has to be another way into the chamber. That's probably why they were there was to find it and make sure." Ron finished.

"Or to create a way in," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry stopped to think for a minute, "If they went into the castle to find the chamber and create another way into it, then they wouldn't want to advertise it, would they?"

"Okay, go on."

"So they go in there and make it so I can't follow them. I'm the only one that they know of who knows how to access the chamber from inside the school. They go in, create another entrance into the chamber, and then come back out again."

"Why come back out the way they went in? Why not use their new entryway as their exit?" Ron countered.

"To keep the fact that they were there to get to the chamber a secret. It would be literally hiding under the noses of the Ministry."

"And by making sure Hogwarts is closed and stays that way, they make it so no one comes snooping after them! Harry, it's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, but then a thought occurred to him. "But Harry, how are we going to find that new entrance?"

"We don't have to. We'll go right in through the entrance from the castle."

"Won't they be expecting that?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure they will but as you said; we won't be alone now will we?"

Together the two friends left Grimmauld Place and apparated back to the Ministry of Magic.

When Harry and Ron walked into the Ministry of Magic, they did not expect the reception they got.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Gleason asked as soon as they walked into the main entryway.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"Kingsley is going crackers looking for you two." Gleason answered.

Harry saw Cassie approaching from by the security check station. She wore an easy going smile as she said, "Crackers? Really Gleason? I think it's more like he's concerned about where they went."

"Shut it, Cassie!" Gleason ordered then turning back to Harry and Ron, "Where were you?"

The look on Cassie's face didn't change; she just rolled her eyes and looked at Harry and Ron.

"You two alright?" She asked casually.

"Yes, where's Kingsley? We need to talk to him." Harry replied.

"You don't talk to him, you talk to me. Then, and only then, if I decide it's important enough to go to the Minister, then I will tell him whatever it is."

Harry saw Ron's ears turn red and it quickly spread down the back of his neck. He understood the feeling completely. At the moment he was sorely tempted to hit Gleason with the Langlock curse and shut him up for awhile. However Harry kept his temper. He didn't think it would do for him to curse another Auror. Even if he felt like he had good reason.

Cassie smiled at Harry and Ron. They looked at her and she shook her head just slightly. That was enough for Harry.

"I'll save what I have for the Minister and Ron's father, thanks." He said walking towards the security check station.

That was when he felt someone grab hold of his robes from behind and yank him backwards.

"I haven't excused you yet, Potter. You think you're so special because you're the Great Harry Potter? Well guess what, you're not. I'm your supervisor, and I say you're not going anywhere until I've heard what it is that you think is so important to tell the Minister."

"You're our supervisor?" Harry asked incredulously. He was beginning to wonder if teaching at Hogwarts wouldn't be a better career option after all. Especially if it meant that he no longer had to answer to this git.

"That's right Potter, so you'd better show me some respect if you know what's good for you."

Ron's hand reached for his wand. Harry reached out and stopped him. "No Ron, he's not worth it."

"You're smarter than you look Potter; I guess that Granger girl didn't have all the brains after all. Too bad, she's rather ugly..."

"Gleason!" Cassie said in shock, "That was a horribly rude thing to say!"

"Stuff it, Cassie! Just because you've got some crush on the Potter boy..." Gleason was saying as he turned to face her.

It was a good thing he was turning around and couldn't see Ron. Harry was busy wrestling with him, trying to keep him from drawing his wand.

"Let go, Harry!" Ron said venomously, "I'm going to do it. He can't talk about Hermione that way!"

Gleason turned back around to face Ron and saw his wand in Ron's hand. Harry knew that there was going to be trouble from the cruel smile that formed on Gleason's features.

"So...Weasley thinks he can curse me while I'm not looking does he? You're a coward, Weasley. That's what you are, a coward. You wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for Harry Potter, would you? You and your..."

Gleason never got to finish his rant on Ron. Harry reacted out of pure anger and hit Gleason square in the face. Normally this wouldn't have had much effect except that Harry's prior Auror tutor was an expert in hand to hand combat. McQuarrie had taught Harry a lot of things. One of them was how to throw a very effective punch. Gleason lay flat on his back in a daze. It would be a minute before he got up again.

"Harry!" Cassie said in shock, "You just hit Gleason."

Harry felt horrible. He just lost control and now look what happened. His job as an Auror, really the only job in the wizarding world would come to an end before he'd really ever got a chance to try his hand at it. Harry knew he was to blame.

"I'm sorry," Harry said feeling very contrite.

"Don't be," Answered Cassie with a hint of a smile, "He had it coming. He's been throwing around that promotion he got as team leader for a month. He was out of line going after you and Ron that way."

"It just all this with Ginny. I'm so worried about her. I know where they're at though. That's what I wanted to tell Kingsley."

Ron was standing there in silence. He was standing over Gleason and looked like he wanted to take a few shots of his own.

"Let's go see the Minister then." Cassie said turning to walk towards the elevators.

Ron and Harry watched her walking away, "What about him?" Ron asked.

"Just leave him there. He'll get up in a few minutes and follow on his own."

"But I just hit him." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll vouch for you. Like I said, he had it coming."

Harry and Ron followed Cassie to the bank of elevators. They got inside and were hitting the button to go up to the Minister's office. Harry watched Gleason as he groggily started rolling around on the floor and then started trying to get up. Ron looked at Harry with a smile.

"It looks like he's going to be there for a little while, doesn't it?" Ron asked.

The trio rode the elevator up to the Minister's office. The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out into the corridor. It was a short walk down the corridor and inside. They were met by the receptionist again who wore a look of mild surprise. However he didn't bother to check them, he just waved them through.

"I believe the Minister will be glad to see you," He said with a courteous smile.

"Thanks," Ron quipped on his way by.

Again they were met by an unexpected reception, though this one wasn't nearly as aggressive as Gleason's had been.

"There you are!" Kingsley said as soon as the three young Aurors entered his office. "I thought I said we needed to get some rest. Where have you been?"

Mr. Weasley and Bill stood up from the seats over by the enchanted walls that looked like windows. Worry was still etched on their faces.

"It's my fault," began Harry, "I knew I couldn't sleep and I wanted to do something. We went back to Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place?" Asked Mr. Weasley concernedly, "What for?"

"Something didn't feel right when we were there before, so I went back to see what it I could find out. Ron came with me." Harry answered.

"And what did you find?" Asked Kingsley, "I'm assuming you found something for you to be this excited."

"We did..." But Harry didn't get a chance to say what it was that they found. At that moment Gleason came bursting into the room. His nose and upper lip were a mess of blood.

"POTTER!" Gleason said in a rage, he had his wand out and was bringing it up to bear when a voice rang out;

"Immobulous!" It was Cassie. She had her wand pointed at Gleason who now stood frozen where he was.

"What's this?" Kingsley asked in confusion. The wizard who manned his receptionist's desk came running into the room.

"I'm sorry, sir. He went right past me; I didn't get a chance to stop him."

Kingsley turned to the frazzled wizard in plain brown robes. It was clear that the wizard was upset. However that didn't hold a candle compared to the look on Kingsley's face.

"No matter, Jeeves. Go back to your desk." Kingsley said shortly.

"Yes, sir." Jeeves said as he closed the door.

Kingsley turned towards Gleason and studied him for a minute. Then he turned back to Harry. "Would you mind explaining this?"

"Ron and I were coming in here to the Ministry to report to you. Gleason caught us down in the entrance by the security checkpoint. He started asking where we were at. I didn't know he was supposed to be my supervisor."

"Supervisor?" Kingsley asked, looking first at Ron then at Cassie for clarification.

"I saw the whole thing, sir. Gleason told Harry that he was his supervisor. My understanding was that Gleason was going to be made team leader. Anyway, he made some really bad comments about Harry and Ron and their family. It was going to come to a fight anyway. I don't think there would have been any way to stop it."

"What did he say?" Kingsley asked.

Glad that the Minister was at least willing to hear him out, Harry told the story of what happened with Gleason. Ron and Cassie, who were just as caught up in everything as Harry was, added their perspectives as well. They told about Gleason trying to bully Harry. About Harry not being willing to stand up to Gleason's bullying, and how Harry had originally been trying to stop Ron from cursing him when it got really bad.

Through it all Kingsley listened quietly. He didn't ask any questions until the end. Then he released Gleason from the Immobulous curse Cassie had put on him.

"Sit down, Gleason." Kingsley ordered. Gleason sat at the seat in front of Kingsley's desk.

Then Kingsley had Gleason tell his side of the story. The room was quiet while he spoke. Through the entire story, Harry and Ron shared looks of surprise. Gleason's story didn't seem to be wholly accurate from their perspective. One of the things that he kept going back to was Harry's refusal to show him any respect.

Then Kingsley sat back and clasped his hands over his stomach. He had a look of irritation on his face as he spent a few minutes thinking. The room was quiet while the Minister thought about everything. Then, finally he spoke.

"Normally I would speak to the parties in conflict in private and resolve things that way. However due to the current situation and the gravity of it, this forces me to handle things a little differently."

All eyes in the room were fixed on the Minister of Magic. Kingsley looked at Harry, Ron, Cassie, and Gleason in turn. Then he turned to Harry and Ron; "Before I get on with this, what was it that was so important that you found?"

"We know where they're being held!" Harry and Ron said together.

"What!" Kingsley said taken aback, "Why didn't you say so?"

"We tried; Gleason wouldn't let us in to see you until we'd told him first."

Kingsley swore under his breath then turned to Gleason.

"You were given more responsibility to see if you could work through your issues of being given power over others. I see now that this was a bad idea. Gleason, I need you. I need all the Aurors I can get. But you've given me a problem. I can't trust you and if I can't trust you I can't have you working for me. Gleason, you're suspended. Without pay. You may collect your things from your desk and leave the Ministry. We'll talk later about whether or not I allow you to stay on at the Ministry as either an Auror or in some other role. Get out."

Gleason sat there looking at Kingsley in shock. The blood on his face was still oozing onto the front of his robes. "You can't do this!" Gleason said.

"I can, and I am," Kingsley said firmly, "Now get out or I'll have you escorted out."

Slowly, and with a look of pure hatred and loathing at Harry and Ron, Gleason got up from his seat and went to the door. When he was gone, Kingsley turned to Harry and Ron.

"Potter, you had no right to hit him. I don't care what the circumstances are. You're supposed to be working for the same side, not against each other. I understand that you're under horrific circumstances. I am not unaware of that. However I can't have you working for me as an Auror if you're hitting people. You get one mistake, this is it. Don't make another one like this, or I'll have to let you go."

"Yes, sir." Harry said contritely.

"Sir?" Ron said looking at the door where Gleason had just left.

"Suffice it to say that Gleason has had his issues for some time. This was not a new thing. One more thing though; Mr. Weasley, What I said to Potter goes for you as well. I can't have you cursing people because they insult your family. There are other ways to work out your problems. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Ron said.

"Good, now this time I'm going to chalk up your behavior to the current situation. We'll write it off today except for that warning. Nothing will be put into your files, but I will remember it. Again, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Ron and Harry said together. They didn't see Cassie's smile from behind them.

"Good, then to move on. You said you've found them? Where are they?"

Relieved that Kingsley was ready to move on, Harry burst into what had happened at Grimmauld Place and what he and Ron had found out. They went over finding the rings and necklaces as well as the conversation with Walburga Black.

When they were finished, Kingsley said with a sigh; "So they were at Hogwarts. You were right the first time Harry. I take it you're ready to go?"

Harry looked at Ron and they nodded; "Yes, sir. We are."

"Arthur, Bill, this is it. This is what we've been waiting for. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we're ready." Said Mr. Weasley resolutely.

"Then we go. I need to see which Aurors I can find to come with us. Cassie?"

"Yes, sir!" Cassie said.

"I need you to go down to the Auror department. I need every Auror you can find, every member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well. Have them meet us in the lobby," Kingsley looked at the clock on his desk, "It's nearly eleven o'clock now, have them meet us there at noon. That gives you one hour."

"I'm on my way!" Cassie said as she dashed out the door.

When Cassie had left, Kingsley turned to the rest of the group. "She's a gem. Never shirks a task, always does what she's asked. Harry, you'll be glad she's on your team."

"I'm sure she's very good sir." Harry replied feeling a little confused by Kingsley's comment. Maybe it was the lack of sleep.

Ever astute, Kingsley caught on to Harry's confusion and smiled.

"Harry, what I mean is, I'm going to make you leader of your own team. It strikes me that maybe this is the best way to make sure today's problem doesn't happen again. It also strikes me that because of who you are and given your experience, I think you rate a team of your own. Ron, you'll be on Harry's team as well. Now I just have to find one more for you."

"You're giving me my own team of Aurors?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am. I think you can handle it. I think being responsible for others will also keep you from running off on your own half cocked. You'll have to think about the others on your team first. Now unfortunately since I've become Minister of Magic, I've not been able to find a department head for the Aurors. That position used to be mine. So, you'll be reporting straight to me."

Harry was uncomfortable with this sudden responsibility. Then he realized that it was probably for exactly that reason Kingsley had made him team leader. Harry looked at Kingsley whose expression at that moment matched a similar one that Professor Dumbledore used to wear when he'd just given Harry something that was both privilege and punishment.

"It might sound like a lot of fun, trust me; it isn't. You'll have a lot of responsibilities. A lot of duties and you'll have to come down on those that aren't performing up to snuff. But I think you can handle it." Kingsley finished.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said with feeling.

"You can thank me later, Harry. Now tell me, are you ready for this?"

"Ready sir? To be an Auror or to go after Ginny and Hermione?"

"Both."

Harry didn't need to think about his answer. He knew he was ready to step into his shoes as an Auror. What's more, he knew that he was ready to go and bring his loved ones home. He knew that Ron felt the same way.

The thought of Ginny brought a pain to Harry's chest. He reached up and clutched the jewelry in his pocket. Then he looked back at Kingsley and said, "Yes, sir. I am."

"Good. Go sit down, we'll head down to the lobby in a bit. See if you can't rest up a little before we go. Both of you."

Harry and Ron went to sit by Bill and Mr. Weasley. As tired as Harry was, he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes. He was too excited and too worried about what it was he was about to go and do. Carefully pulling the picture of Ginny and him out of his pocket, Harry sat and stared at it while he waited to be given the signal to go.

The rest of the group sat quietly. Each was lost in their own thoughts and worries. They were just as worried as Harry was. They all knew that they were going into a dangerous situation. There was no getting around that. There was no getting around the fact that people were likely to die. It was a sobering thought.

Movement from Ron caught Harry's attention. He saw Ron fiddling with a coin in his hands. It took Harry a moment to realize what it was he was doing.

"Ron, is that...?"

"Yep, that fake galleon Hermione gave us when Dumbledore's Army was created. I figure it can't hurt to call for some help. Who knows? Maybe someone will show up."

Harry thought about what it was that Ron was doing. Would anyone come? Neville would, Harry thought. Probably Luna too. Who knew who else? He hoped that they understood that help was needed and came prepared to do battle, if they came at all.

His thoughts drifted back to Ginny and Hermione. How were they doing? He missed Ginny so much it hurt. The familiar pain came back to his chest. By habit, Harry looked down at his ring. It was glowing even now.

Strange, thought Harry, why would his ring continue to glow if Ginny's wasn't on her finger? Was it defective? When it was all said and done, he would have to take the ring down to Avarice in Diagon Alley and have her look at it. How could it still glow when it isn't on her finger? How could his?

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry looked up expectantly.

"It's time."

Harry stood up followed by Ron. Then together with Mr. Weasley and Bill the group followed Kingsley out of his office and past the wizard at the reception desk. His stomach was in a knot. He was going to go rescue Ginny. They were going to rescue everyone. His only wish was that everyone, not just Ginny, but Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, George, and Angelina too could all be rescued unharmed.

Together the group of men rode down to the lobby level. When they exited the elevator, the lobby grew very quiet. It was in silence that they walked over to the fountain where Cassie and about ten other Aurors and members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were waiting.

"Is this it?" Kingsley asked Cassie.

"They're all I could find, sir." Cassie answered.

"Then we'll have to make it work," Kingsley answered, then he raised his voice, "Is everyone aware of what it is we're about to do?"

"Yes," the group replied.

"Good, this is what we trained for ladies and gentlemen. This is why we became Aurors. This is what we do. Now, let's go and bring those people home."

There was a roar of approval, not just from the assembled Aurors and wizards and witches from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but from the entire room.

Kingsley turned to Harry, "You know where they are, Harry. Lead the way."

When the assembled group of witches and wizards came to the gates of Hogwarts, they were met this time by Hagrid. And he wasn't alone.

"Neville! Luna! Dean! Seamus!" Ron cried.

Harry was ecstatic. His other friends had shown up after all.

"You didn't think we'd let you go about this without us, did you?" Asked Neville.

Luna and Dean were holding hands. They both looked happy and healthy. Harry was pleased to see that they seemed to be doing well.

Seamus stepped forward and gave first Ron, then Harry a tight hug. "Wondered when we'd be seeing you again, mate."

"To bad it's like this," Ron said.

"So what are we here for?" Neville asked.

"It's the Death Eaters," Harry replied, "They have Ginny, Hermione, George, Angelina, and Ron's mum."

"So, we're here to get them back." Ron added.

"We're in." Said Neville.

"Neville," said Harry, "This isn't like last time. This new one, Lestrange, he's different. He likes making people feel pain."

"I would think then that the greatest way to stop him from causing you pain, Harry, is to get Ginny and the rest of them back." Said Luna.

"That's exactly what he wants me to do," Harry answered her.

"Yes, but Harry," Kingsley said stepping in, "This time you're not going in there alone. We'll be with you."

"Then let's go get them." Harry exclaimed.

Together they all walked through the grounds and up to the main castle gates. There was a moment of frustration when they were stopped by Mr. Filch, the castle caretaker.

"No, you've got no right to be here! The school is closed!" Mr. Filch said.

No matter what argument Harry, Kingsley, or anyone else made, Mr. Filch refused to let them through the doors. Finally Hagrid had enough.

"Come 'ere ya great filthy wretch," Hagrid said as he lifted Mr. Filch bodily off the ground. He then none too gently hung the old man from a weapon being held by a statue next to the castle doors. The suits of armor that lined the great hall just inside the door creaked with laughter. Mr. Filch made a lot of noise but was out of the way. The group continued on.

When they got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, they stopped. Kingsley then addressed the group as a whole.

"We're about to go down and meet the Death Eaters. If you've ever heard of the Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, this is it. Be careful. There are Death Eaters down there. Stay with the group. Do not venture out on your own. Be aware of your surroundings. Our goal is to find and retrieve those who were kidnapped by the Death Eaters. That is our priority. Second to that, but just as important is the capture of as many of those Death Eaters as we can find. However, if we get into this: we aim to kill."

There were nods of heads and words of understanding. With that, Harry opened the door and they entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle herself was sitting in her stall, crying about something as usual. She ignored the people who entered the bathroom and they her. Harry stepped up to the sink and quickly found the one marked with a snake. It took Harry only a moment to remember what he needed to say. He closed his eyes, concentrated and spoke in Parseltongue: "Door, open."

The sink and part of the floor reacted to the order. The sink moving out of the way and the floor becoming a ramp that descended under the floor. Below lay the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny, Harry thought; hold tight, I'm coming to get you.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The group stood in front of the now open portal into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry turned towards them and said, "It's a long drop, but you slide down the whole way."

Kingsley nodded. Ron swallowed hard and then looked at Harry. Harry decided to take the lead and stepped onto the ramp and then sat down and pushed off. In a rush he slid down into the darkness.

"Harry!" Said Mr. Weasley in surprise.

"Relax Dad; it isn't as bad as it looks." Ron said. Then he too followed Harry.

Mr. Weasley looked a little perplexed as he watched Ron disappear into the darkness. Then he too stepped onto the ramp, sat down and pushed off. That was the cue for the rest to follow.

The ride down the chute into the Chamber of Secrets was just as long and gut wrenching as Harry remembered it. When he tumbled out at the bottom he had a moment's disorientation until he got his bearings. Standing up and looking around, he barely had time to draw his wand before Ron came hurtling down, landing beside him.

Harry helped Ron to stand up and then they waited for the next person to come down. It took about fifteen to twenty minutes for everyone to come down the chute. They all stood in the piles of rat bones at the bottom. The room smelled musty and moldy; like a basement that had been left shut up for too long.

"How big was that basilisk again Harry?" Seamus asked looking back up the chute.

"He must have been big to get up that." Said Neville.

"He was the biggest snake I've ever seen, he was huge." Harry replied evenly.

"Unless they've cleaned out the place, you'll see its skeleton at the end of the chamber." Ron added knowingly.

"So where to now, Harry?" Kingsley asked as he looked around the room.

"This way," Harry said taking the lead.

The group strung out as they followed him. They went carefully picking their way over rocks, bones, and broken pipes. It was slow going and more than one person stumbled along the way. Finally they came to the round door. Again Harry stopped and the group of people stopped behind him.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Cassie as she came up to stand next to him.

"This is the last door to get into the chamber. They're going to be on the other side."

"This is it then," Kingsley said, having heard what Harry said, "Everyone: Wands out and be ready!"

Harry faced the door and concentrated. He imagined that he was speaking again to the great snake as he said; "Open door, open please."

The door opened slowly and silently. It was this, the door opening so quietly, which tipped Harry off that it was being used and had been used recently. He traded looks with Ron; Ginny, Hermione, and the others were on the other side somewhere. His stomach in a knot, Harry pulled the door open wider.

POOF! A thick viscous cloud of chartreuse green smoke appeared and started filling the room. Harry shut the door again quick. He felt very nauseous, and swallowed hard several times. Then without warning, he threw up.

He didn't need to look to know that anyone else who was in the area affected by the smoke was doing the same. It was an effective deterrent. Harry turned around and saw that everyone else was bent over in reaction to the smoke.

Luna looked up at Harry with watery eyes, "I think this would be a good way to keep the Nargles away."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Well I don't know about Nargles," said Mr. Weasley, "But that was a very good way to keep people out of the Chamber."

"There has to be a way around it," One of the Aurors said.

"I would think so, unless they're coming and going by whatever other entrance they've created and have set this up as a trap."

"If it's a trap, it's a bloody good one!" Said Hagrid as he straightened up.

"What now?" Seamus asked looking around.

"Well, they want me, or us, to get through there sooner or later. I think Lestrange is trying to test me. See what I'm made of. That means there has to be a way around this." Harry stated thoughtfully.

"Not necessarily," replied Luna, "If I were Lestrange and if I knew you'd defeated the Dark Lord, I'd want to weaken you as much as possible. It would make you easier to defeat."

The eyes of several people in the room turned towards Luna who seemed to be oblivious to it. Kingsley kept looking at her as he said to Harry, "Luna has a point."

"So how do we get past it?" asked Ron as he stood up. He had one hand braced on the side wall of the room, helping to support himself.

"Bubble Head Charm?" asked Cassie.

"That might work," Neville said, "It worked for Cedric Diggory during the Tri Wizard Cup!"

Harry remembered that experience well. Cedric Diggory had indeed used the Bubble Head Charm to good effect while trying to rescue Cho Chang from the bottom of the lake. It worked. Cedric won that particular part of the competition, though Harry would have won himself if he wasn't trying to make sure that all of those that were captured for that part of the tournament alive.

"That's not a bad idea," Said Seamus.

"Wait a minute," Ron said suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned towards him and Ron continued; "What if that green smoke isn't just a trap? What if it's a way to alert the Death Eaters that we're here and slow us up so they have time to get here?"

The room was silent as the gravity of what Ron just said sank in.

"You mean they laid a trap?" Asked Dean Thomas.

"It's possible," Said Mr. Weasley.

"And we just walked right into it." Harry said heavily.

"Do you think that they're getting ready now?" Asked one of the Aurors.

Harry leaned forward and put his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything.

"It doesn't sound like it," Harry said.

"Well we need to do something," Ron stated.

"Right then, everyone knows how to do a Bubble Head Charm?" Kingsley asked.

Soon thereafter everyone had a Bubble Head Charm cast on them. Then Harry looked back at the door and again told it to open. Again there was the puff of green smoke, but this time no one fell victim to it. Harry opened the door a little wider, and then ducked as a flash of red light came at him.

"Protego!" Harry yelled as he dived through the door and took cover behind a wall. The curse had come from further down the corridor.

Soon Harry's spells and hexes were joined by others as they too came through the door and took up positions near Harry. So far it seemed as if there was only one Death Eater who was in charge of keeping them from coming through. Or delaying them, Harry thought.

Harry had an idea. Muttering the incantation under his breath, Harry flicked his wand tip and watched a small dim ball of light fly slowly down the corridor. When the little ball of light came to where Harry thought the Death Eater might be, he gave the final word of the incantation and the tiny ball of light exploded into an intense burst of brilliant and pure white light. Harry had to shut his eyes tight and duck his head into his robes to protect his eyes from the brilliance of it.

"Hey! Watch it!" Came shouts from behind Harry.

"Harry warn us next time, would you?" Asked Mr. Weasley as he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear them.

But the spell had, had the desired effect. The Death Eater was no longer trying to fire curses and jinxes indiscriminately down the corridor at them. Harry and the rest kept tight to the walls of the corridor as they moved down it, searching for side tunnels or entrances to other rooms within the Chamber.

It was behind a large pile of fallen rubble that they found the Death Eater. He was laying flat on his back and his wand was on the ground next to him. There was a small bit of blood on the wall next to him, and a little trickling from the side of his head. He must have turned quickly from the light and hit his head, thought Harry.

He pointed at the Death Eater and smiled at Ron and Kingsley who were closest to him. Ron knelt down and picked up the Death Eater's wand. Kingsley pointed his own wand at him and said something under his breath. Ropes flew out of his wand and bound the Death Eater tightly by hand and foot. There was even a covering over his mouth.

"He'll be out for a while. We don't need him coming up behind us and causing any problems now do we?" Kingsley said grimly.

They took a moment to remove the Bubble Head Charm that had protected them coming through the door to the Chamber. Then together the group moved on. It was slow going down the corridor but it couldn't be helped. Harry hated it. He wanted to get quickly to wherever it was that Ginny was being held. He wanted to face whatever it was that was waiting for them and get it over with.

A slight noise was the only warning they had. There was a whisper of a shoe on the pebble strewn chamber floor and then a flurry of curses came at them. Jinxes and hexes. There was a loud grunt from behind them, Harry flattened himself against the wall and turned around in time to see an Auror drop to the ground.

Luna immediately went to tend to him. She checked him over while the others in the group took up positions and returned curses and hexes of their own. The fighting was intense as both sides went on.

Seamus Finnegan took a bold strategy. He stood up and shot off a few curses at the Death Eaters. When they ducked their heads he pointed his wand to the ceiling above them and cried; "Reducto!"

There was a rumbling as the ceiling began to collapse on top of them.

"Seamus! What did you do?" Asked Ron in shock.

The group of Aurors on one side and the Death Eaters on the opposite side went scrambling for cover. Luna and two other Aurors dragged the fallen Auror out of the way.

It took a few minutes for the dust to settle. When it finally did, the Aurors brushed themselves off and took stock of the situation.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Kingsley, a little out of breath.

There were mumbles and groans but the Aurors were able to state that they were okay. The Auror who had been the first to fall in the short battle was not doing so well. He had many cuts all over his body. They were deep and bleeding profusely. Another Auror had taken a curse to his face that had caused him to go blind. No one knew if this was a temporary effect of permanent. That meant that there were two in their party who were out and could no longer go on. Luna agreed to stay with them as the rest moved on.

That left Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Kingsley, Hagrid, Cassie, and about eight more from the Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to carry on. Their numbers were already dwindling fast. And no one knew how many more people were left of the Death Eaters. It was a daunting prospect.

When one of the Aurors crept forward to look at the damage the cave in had done to the Death Eaters, she blanched and turned around to make her way back to the group. She looked kind of green as she reported: "There's the legs of two of them sticking out from under all that rubble."

"Well that's two," Neville said uncertainly.

"Yes, but we have no way of determining who they are right now." Mr. Weasley said looking at Seamus and then going on, "It would help to know who it is we're facing." Again the group was about to begin moving forward, but they would be even more cautious than before. The last thing that anyone wanted was to be caught in another ambush. Then, Ron turned to Harry and said:

"It's too bad you don't have your Invisibility Cloak. We could look up ahead and see where they're at and be back here before any of them knew we were there."

Harry pulled up in startled realization. He _did _have his Invisibility Cloak. He also had several vials of Instant Animagus on him. His mind started racing with the possibilities. He turned to Ron and smiled as he opened his bag with the undetectable extension charm.

"Hold on," Harry said as he stopped walking. He reached inside his bag and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak.

"What's that?" Cassie asked.

"I know what that is," Neville said excitedly, "Harry, why didn't you pull that out before?"

"I only just remembered it when Ron said something." Harry replied.

"What's this?" Mr. Weasley asked. Kingsley was standing next to him and Hagrid loomed over them both.

"My Invisibility Cloak," Harry replied, "I can put this on and scout up ahead a bit. Once I make sure the way is clear I can come back here and we can all move up together. It should make going on a lot faster."

"I don't know, Harry," Kingsley said.

"I won't go far, just far enough to make sure the way is clear up ahead for a ways."

"Harry, no. It's too dangerous." Said Mr. Weasley with great concern.

"Mr. Weasley Ginny is up there some where. I have to find her. At least this way we'll know where the Death Eaters are as well." Harry said convincingly.

"I don't know, Harry," Neville said looking around him. It was clear he was scared. But it was also clear that Neville was there for his friends. Like in the Department of Mysteries, Neville wouldn't run. "If you have to go, don't go too far. Just run up there a ways, take a look around, and run back so we can move up with you."

"Neville has a point. If you're going to do this, don't get up ahead too far." Kingsley said with finality.

Harry nodded as he slipped on his father's old Invisibility Cloak. The effect was immediate. There were some gasps from those witches and wizards who didn't know about the plan or that Harry had an invisibility cloak. Harry looked at them briefly before taking his wand in his hand and stealing off down the chamber corridor.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze as he crawled over the rocks and rubble. He passed where the Death Eaters lay crushed under the rubble from the little cave in Seamus created. He made his way carefully still but also far more quickly than he had when he was with the group. He didn't pace off the distance he moved. Harry just moved forward for a number of paces looking around as he went.

Going down the corridor by himself brought back a flood of memories going back to his second year. He was doing the same thing, going to the same place, for the same reason. Only this time it wasn't just Ginny in the Chamber. And this this time, like before, he didn't know what would be waiting for him when he got to the end.

When Harry figured that he had gone far enough to make sure the coast was clear, he looked around carefully and then went back for the others. This process repeated two more times and each time Harry met nothing on his scouting forays. He only found an empty corridor. There were footprints in the sand and rubble but nothing more. He assumed that those footprints were from the Death Eaters coming and going to the Chamber entrance inside the castle or when they set the trap with the green smoke.

Harry began to wonder about the Death Eaters. Since entering the Chamber of Secrets, they had only seen three of them. He thought back over those encounters. There was something about those encounters that kept bothering him. He stopped in the middle of the corridor as he thought. Then it hit him. They were being delayed. The group was being drawn into a trap. That had to be it. Otherwise, why weren't there more Death Eaters defending the corridor or the Chamber Entrance? A cold chill ran down his spine as this realization struck home.

He turned around and quickly made his way back to the waiting group of Aurors, Officials from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and his friends. Harry had the Invisibility Cloak off before he got to them.

"Harry, what is it?" Asked Ron fearfully.

"I was thinking," Harry said as others drew closer.

"Yes?" Asked Kingsley staring at Harry intently.

"We haven't seen very many Death Eaters since we've been down here. Those that we have seen really haven't been much. More of a delay than anything else."

"You think we're walking in to a trap, don't you?" Asked Ron.

Harry looked at his friend, then nodded. "It makes perfect sense."

"I was wondering why we've not seen more of them, if they wanted us here." Kingsley said thoughtfully.

"Could it be that Harry brought more of them than they expected?" Asked Dean.

"I suppose that's possible, but that still doesn't explain why we've not seen very many of them. Harry's idea is more plausible in that respect. They had to know he wouldn't come alone." Kingsley added.

"So that makes the question of the moment; how to proceed?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Let 'em come," Said Hagrid in a growl, "I've got a surprise or two waitin' fer 'em."

"Indeed Hagrid, I don't think they'll be expecting you." Said Cassie with a grim smile.

"Harry, how much longer does this corridor go on?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry looked at Ron, who had been in the Chamber of Secrets much more recently than he had.

"Not too much farther. We've been going very slow." Ron replied.

"Then whatever they have for us should be right up ahead." Said Dean.

"Yes, it should be," Answered Harry, then he looked at Neville, Dean, and Seamus, "You lot really don't have to do this."

"Harry, we've been through this," Said Neville, "You'd think by now you'd have gotten it through your head. We're here with you. You taught us, we can do this."

Harry looked at Neville who only smiled understandingly back at him. There wasn't anything more he could say. He knew any words would fall on deaf ears. So Harry did the only thing he could think of doing; he stepped forward and held out his hand. Neville looked at Harry's hand before taking it in his own.

"Thank you, Neville. Really." Was all Harry could say. Neville's return smile told him it was enough.

Harry turned around and put his Invisibility Cloak back on.

"The way is clear for a ways up ahead. I'm going to go and see what they have waiting for us at the end of the Chamber," Harry said as he walked back down the corridor.

Harry went back through the corridor. He quickly covered the part he'd explored before and went on. Coming around a corner the corridor stretched on to where Harry knew the end should be. Only that isn't what was there. There was a large door and it was shut tight.

As silently as he could, Harry made his way towards the door. That was when he came to the place in the corridor where there was an intersection. Harry remembered this from when he was in here in his second year. This was where he ran when he was fighting the basilisk. Only this time instead of an open intersection there were doors here as well. And these doors were open.

Looking at the closed door in front of him, and the doors open on either side of him, Harry knew that this was part of the trap that the Death Eaters were laying for them. He knew that the group was waiting for him, but Harry really wanted to see what was lying in wait for them. He looked back the way he came, then made a decision. He would explore the side tunnels quickly first. Just a few steps inside each one to make sure that there wasn't anything laying in wait for them. Then he would go back and get the others.

Harry turned to his left, then his right, and then his left again. He then walked carefully into the corridor about ten paces. That was when the door slammed shut.

Down the corridor, Mr. Weasley raised his head sharply. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear wha'," Asked Hagrid.

The whispering and muttering went quiet. The air was very still and there was no noise from up ahead in the corridor where Harry went.

"What did you hear, Arthur?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"It sounded like a door slamming," Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"Is that what that was?" Asked Neville.

"You heard it too?" Wondered Cassie.

"Yes, I heard it," Neville answered somewhat defiantly, "It sounded like a door being shut hard."

"You don't think..." Ron said looking back down the corridor where Harry disappeared to.

"We'll give him a second and let him get back. Then we can see what happened," Kingsley advised.

They waited. It was ten long minutes before Seamus said; "I don't think Harry's coming back."

Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley all looked at each other. No one wanted to admit it, but everyone was afraid that Seamus' statement was probably true.

"I think we should go look for him," Neville said.

"Aye, yer righ' Neville. I'll go." Hagrid said as he stood up.

"I'll go with you," Ron added.

"Me too." Came the voices of Cassie and Seamus.

"No, not all of you," Kingsley said.

"But..."

"No buts, Ron. Two of you go. Cassie, you go. You can choose who to take with you." Kingsley ordered.

Cassie looked around at the people in the Chamber corridor there with her. Her eyes finally landed on Ron. "Harry's your best mate, right?"

"Yes," Ron agreed firmly.

"Right then, you go." Cassie said. With that she started walking slowly forward towards the bend in the corridor where Harry disappeared.

"Wait!," Kingsley said before they could get very far.

"What is it, sir?" Cassie asked.

"Disillusionment Charm, on both of you." Kingsley stated as he took aim with his wand.

The Charm was invoked, and both Cassie and Ron disappeared from view. Then again they quietly and quickly made their way down the corridor. They went around the bend and moved forward into the gloomy intersection. The door ahead and the door to the left were closed. The door to the right was the only one open.

They were both looking at the open door when there was a loud thump on the closed door behind them. The door opposite the one that was open.

"Harry?" Ron said fearfully.

Another loud thump.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

Both Ron and Cassie's attention was focused on the door where the noise was coming from. Neither one saw what was coming up behind them until it was right on top of them. There was a grunt, and the sound of two heavy, almost hollow, footsteps;

CLOP, CLOP.

Turning around together, Ron and Cassie found themselves face to face with a huge Minotaur. It held a huge hammer in it's hands, which it swung heavily at them when they turned.

"DUCK!" Ron shouted as he grabbed Cassie and dropped to the ground.

They rolled out of the way as the creature hoisted it's hammer up to take another swing. They made it just in time. There was a very loud 'CRUMPH' sound as the hammer cracked the rock floor.

Ron and Cassie got up and backed up the corridor the way they had come. They had their wands out and were sending stunning spells at it with little effect. Then Cassie changed her tactics.

"Inflagro!" She shouted.

A burst of flame erupted out of the end of her wand, catching the creature full on in the face. It howled in pain and fury. That was when the others from the group came around the bend and started to help.

Hagrid was the first to act. He ran forward and started grappling with the large creature. There were grunts, groans, and scuffling noises as the two wrestled.

"Levicorpus!" Seamus said as he pointed his wand at the two of them. Hagrid dropped to the floor as the Minotaur rose up in the air and bumped into the low ceiling of the corridor.

"Thanks," Hagrid said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"What are we going to do with it?" Asked Neville.

"That's a Minotaur," said one of the Aurors as they stepped forward, "Most magic doesn't work on them."

The great beast was thrashing around as it wailed, grunted, and groaned it's displeasure at being held helpless in the air.

"You're lucky to get out of that alive," said a Witch whose robes suggested she was from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Too right," Said Dean.

"We need to shut it up before they all come running!" Said one of the Aurors.

"Together then," Kingsley said as he aimed his wand.

As one, the wizards and witches in the corridor fired stunning spells at the Minotaur. It wailed once more and then fell silent. Its chest was the only thing moving as it heaved in great gasps while the creature breathed.

"Well, that will take care of it for a minute," Said Cassie.

"But still, what are we going to do with it?" Neville prodded.

"Well," Said Kingsley thoughtfully, "Minotaurs are a Class A magical monster. Right up there with Dragons and Basilisks as far as the danger level goes. We can't just put it down and let it wander around. It will wreak havoc."

"Where's Harry?" Asked Mr. Weasley looking around.

"We don't know," said Cassie, "There are three doors here, but I think he's behind that one."

Cassie was pointing towards the door on the left side of the corridor.

"We heard noises coming from it, which was when this thing attacked us." Ron pointed out.

Mr. Weasley ran his fingers through his graying red hair. Kingsley could only sigh. The rest of the group looked around cautiously.

"If that's the case, Ron," Kingsley said unhappily, "It means that there is a strong likely hood that the Death Eaters might have him."

"Anyone try that door?" Asked Hagrid?

"Not yet," admitted Ron, "We were just about to."

"Let me then," Hagrid said as he moved forward and took hold of the door.

Hagrid tried and tried, his great muscles bulged with the effort. The door wouldn't budge.

"That leaves this one," Seamus said as he jerked his thumb towards the only door in the corridor that remained open.

"Yes but before we can see what's down there, we have to figure out what to do with this."

"He's asleep for now," Hagrid said eyeing the beast, "I wonder..."

"Forget about it, Hagrid," Said Kingsley knowingly, "This beast will be taken away to be used by the Ministry or destroyed."

"Aww, Yeh can' destroy it." Hagrid said sorrowfully.

"Hagrid," Ron said outraged, "That thing just tried to kill you! Not to mention us!"

"It can be destroyed," Cassie agreed.

"It's going to have to be, we can't have it down here." Mr. Weasley added, glancing at Hagrid.

"I'm tellin yeh, Minotaurs are seriously misunderstood creatures!" Hagrid argued, "He didn' Know he was doin' wrong!" Hagrid argued.

"Whether it knew or not is a matter for debate," Kingsley said, "But not something we have time for now. Cassie? Do you want to do it?"

Cassie didn't say anything, nor did she look at Hagrid who was crestfallen. She just quietly stepped forward and aimed her wand. With a green flash and a loud thump as the Levicorpus spell was released and the beast came crashing to the ground, it was over. The Minotaur was dead.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid." Cassie said quietly.

"I am too," Kingsley said, "But we really need to be pressing on. We need to find Harry and the others now."

"And somehow I don't think this was all the Death Eaters have in store for us." Ron added as he nudged the now dead Minotaur with the toe of his shoe.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Why didn't the Disillusionment Charm work on that Minotaur?" Asked Ron as Kingsley removed the spell from him and Cassie.

"Yeh don' know, Ron?" Asked Hagrid.

"Know what?" Ron asked, confused.

"Minotuars are nearly blind. They don' see well a'tall. He prob'ly smelled yeh."

"Oh," Was all Ron could say.

"I guess that's something the Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures Professor would know, isn't it?" Said Cassie kindly.

Hagrid smiled at her sheepishly, "Well, yeah, maybe a litt'l."

Ron shook his head at Hagrid in wonder. Then he turned to his dad and Kingsley fearfully, "You don't reckon one of those things got Harry, do you?"

Kingsley and Mr. Weasley traded dark looks.

"We don't know anything right now, Ron." Mr. Weasley said carefully.

"We need to keep pressing on then," Said Neville, "It's what Harry would want."

The group of people looked around. Could it be that Harry Potter was gone? Some of them looked at Neville and nodded their heads. Ron had a look of first hurt, then anger come over him. He didn't like the thought of losing his best friend.

"Then let's get this over with," Dean added as he glanced back down the Corridor to where Luna had been left tending the two injured Aurors.

Everyone turned and looked at the remaining open door. No one wanted to be the first to cross over the threshold. Finally Ron looked at the others and took the first step. Neville followed close behind him. Then went Dean, Seamus, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Hagrid, Cassie, and the rest. When the last person crossed through the door and into the dimly lit corridor, the door slammed shut.

Hagrid, with his great strength couldn't get the door to budge. Even several people working together couldn't move it. Magic just bounced off or was otherwise ineffective. Now they were trapped too. There was nothing they could do now but press on.

Those in the lead held up their wands, "Lumos Maxima!" Said Ron and Neville. Others in the group did the same. There was some light in the corridor but not enough to see well. It was a much gloomier place than the main corridor was that they had traveled down to get to the end of the Chamber.

"Ever get the feeling that whatever it is we're looking for down here doesn't want us to leave?" Seamus asked.

He got a few nods in response.

"I wonder what else is in here," Neville said looking around.

"I don' think it'll be much to worry abou', Neville," Hagrid said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dean.

"Minotaurs are nasty beasts," Answered Kingsley, "They don't like sharing their living spaces with other things. That's why you don't usually find more than one in a labyrinth or anyplace that they're supposed to guard."

"How do you reckon they got that one down here then?" Asked Ron.

"They probably obtained it when it was young, then brought it in here later." Cassie observed.

They pressed on. This darker corridor had little alcoves in it that could hide something. Each one was searched. Water was trickling in from pipes and even a crack in the ceiling at one point. It was puddled on the ground and made walking quietly much more difficult.

"We must be under the lake," Dean said looking around.

There was mold growing on the walls, and the smell was getting more and more offensive as they went on. There was more rubble on the ground that required climbing over. It was treacherous going since the rocks and boulders were slime covered and very slick. More than one person lost their footing and fell.

"Careful," Mr. Weasley said as he helped Cassie up from where she had fallen. She nodded back at him gratefully.

"I think you were right, Dean," Kingsley said looking around; "I think we are under the lake."

"Does that mean anything?" Ron asked looking around curiously.

"Well yes I should think it does actually," Kingsley said looking pointedly at Seamus, "We should probably avoid causing any more cave-ins if we can help it."

There were nods of agreement from those within ear shot of Kingsley's statement.

"Right, no more cave-ins, got it." Seamus said looking chagrined.

They came to an area where the alcove was set back a bit and raised up off the ground. Scattered everywhere were the bones of mostly rats and the occasional fish. Until one of the Aurors pointed out a particular bone sticking up out of the pile saying; "Look there!" It was a human leg bone.

"I think this is where that thing must have slept," Mr. Weasley said with disgust.

"Yeh, prob'ly." Hagrid agreed quietly. He averted his eyes from the alcove. Even he couldn't argue in favor of keeping a Minotaur with something like that right in front of him.

"Sure wish you'd have brought that hammer of his, Hagrid," Ron said as he looked around.

"He was twice as big as me, Ron. I doubt I coulda lifted it." Hagrid replied.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said looking again towards the alcove.

"Come on, let's get moving." Mr. Weasley said nudging Ron.

Ron took the hint and started making his way carefully forward again.

Harry woke up in a daze. When the door shut suddenly he raced to grab it and reopen it only to be zapped with an intense shock. It threw him several paces through the air and into the wall of the chamber corridor he was in, knocking him out in the process.

He didn't see the Infiri as they came running forward looking for what had entered their part of the chamber. Didn't see them looking around and then pounding on the door before a sudden noise from the other side caused them to stop. When they didn't find anything, they retreated back down the corridor. It was pure luck that Harry's Invisibility Cloak was still on him and that he landed in such a way that it covered him and hid him from the Infiri.

Harry looked around groggily and located his wand a few steps away. He reached down and picked it up. That was when he noticed the horrific headache that was forming. The pain was intense and he wondered if he maybe hit his head. Removing the Invisibility Cloak; Harry put it back into the bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm.

He took a minute to sit down on a large boulder and clear his head. He looked back at the door, not willing to try it again. He was alone now, in the Chamber of Secrets, with who knew what waiting for him.

Knowing that the others would come looking for him, Harry got up and walked back towards the door. He stopped and picked up a rock on the way. Standing near the door, Harry waited to hear the voices of the others when they came. It was several minutes wait and still he heard nothing. He couldn't help but wonder how long he was out for. Had they already come looking for him, finding only a tightly shut door?

Closing his eyes Harry strained his ears as hard as he could. There was nothing but the sounds of water dripping into puddles or trickling along. Still no sounds from the other side of the door. Harry had a sinking feeling that when the others came looking he wasn't conscious to hear them.

Turning around Harry looked down the corridor. It was much darker than the main corridor that had brought them all this far. Wetter too, as the hem of his robes and his shoes would attest to.

Harry quickly discovered that this new corridor was much more dangerous than the first. He slipped and slid in the mud and had to catch himself several times. It was one time that he was trying to get over a large boulder that he saw it. Scuff marks, mud drying on the rock he was climbing over. Stopping where he was on the rock, Harry studied the scuff marks. He wasn't sure what made them, only that it wasn't too far from where he was lying, knocked out, just a short time ago.

Making sure he had his wand ready, Harry continued to make his way down the corridor. It was slow going since he had to investigate every sound that didn't seem to belong.

He didn't know when they appeared, only that they were suddenly there. Infiri. Two of them, standing there watching him. As soon as Harry looked up at them, they came running towards him. There was no time to think, only to react. He brought up his wand and flicked it hard towards them. The Reducto spell sent the two Infiri flying back into the wall of the corridor.

For a brief moment, Harry thought that might be the end of it. Until they stood up and came at him again. Their spindly long legs and arms belying the great strength the enchanted corpses had. Their movements were nearly silent in the corridor. There was no sound of them breathing because they couldn't breathe. They were already dead.

A sudden memory came to Harry, one from what felt like a long time ago when he faced Infiri and Professor Dumbledore conjuring flames to keep them at bay. Only a cramped corridor was no place for walls of flame. However...

Harry cast a fireball at first one, then the other Infiri. The fireballs found their mark. The creatures were knocked backwards and it was unnerving to see but not hear their silent screams. Then they came forward again. They were surprisingly fast. But lacked the wisdom to learn from experience.

Instead of flanking Harry and coming at him from either side, they both approached from the front together at once. Again, Harry sent fireballs at them. This time it was a succession of them. When the Infiri stood up again they were a little slower and bore the signs of direct hit from the fireballs Harry had cast at them. They were doing damage, just not very much at one time. So Harry changed how he dealt with them.

Instead of using fireballs, Harry reverted back to something else he had seen used before. Back in the Riddle house when he was trying to help Ginny, Ron, and Hermione escape from Lestrange. It was the spell Throfin Rowle had tried to use on him, he raised his wand and said; "Sectum Inflagra!"

He was rewarded with ropes of fire and flame that looked like flaming molten honey. Everything it touched it stuck to and burned. The flames on the walls steamed and sputtered and eventually went out. The Infiri on the other hand started writhing on the ground. The smell was putrid and horrid. Then they were engulfed in flame and burned until there was nothing left but a smoking pile of ash.

Harry smiled grimly and moved on. He had to keep going. He had to find Ginny, Hermione and the others. He had to stop Lestrange. Going forward was the only way to make that happen.

Letting his mind wander for a moment was a pleasant distraction, but not one Harry could afford. He had to keep focused on the task ahead. There was no other choice if he was going to get them out alive.

The corridor was getting harder and harder to pass. The mud was getting thicker, the rock walls slimier. His feet made great squelching noises as he pulled them out of the muck only to make a noise again when placed in again.

Harry kept going on. He didn't keep track of the time, only that he was moving forward. That was the most important thing. If he was moving forward, he was getting closer to Ginny and the rest. And that was his goal.

Pressing onward, and eventually the muck started to thin out. While this was good news for Harry, it was equally good for anything that was down here waiting for him too.

It felt like Harry had been wandering this corridor for a long time. He kept plodding on until, suddenly, the corridor started to turn towards the right. This didn't seem familiar to Harry, though he had been rather distracted the last time he was there.

After what felt like hours of slow, cautious moving forward, there was a light up ahead. He kept moving forward, step by step, trying to discern what was causing the light. It was a cold, steady glow. Not warm and inviting like a fire or a lantern, this light reminded Harry of the kind that he saw when he used the Lumos spell, or cast a Patronus. Curious, Harry continued to move forward to see what was causing it.

Ron looked over his shoulder, he was a little ways away from the rest of the group. He stopped to give them a minute to catch up. He was nervous and worried. Not only was Hermione, Ginny, and his mum and brother taken, but now Harry was missing too. He really hoped that the Death Eaters didn't have him.

He knew his dad was worried too. As worried as Ron had ever seen him, and he'd seen his dad worried loads of times. Too many if truth be told. That was one thing Ron sorely wished for; that when all this business was over, his dad could have a nice quiet life with his mum back at the Burrow. He felt they of all people deserved it.

He was glad for the presence of his friends; Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Even Luna. He couldn't object, he had seen before what the Death Eaters were capable of. He only hoped that...

Ron quickly changed his train of thought. Better to not think about what Hermione might be going through. Or his mother, or Ginny. A chill ran down his spine. Not for the first time since he'd followed Harry down the chute into the chamber.

It felt like a game of cat and mouse. The question at the moment was; who was the cat and who was the mouse? Ron wasn't sure he'd like the answer to that one. The Death Eaters knew they were there. They had to know about the Minotaur by now. They must have something really big waiting for them, that must be why they'd not yet run into anything else. Either that or it could be that nothing else could live for very long in the same space as that Minotaur.

Every so many paces Ron would stop and turn around to allow the others an opportunity to catch up. He would never have thought that moving in a group could be so slow. He probably should be in such a hurry. What if he ran into something?

That was the thought going through Ron's mind when he hit it. He didn't see the shimmering mist when he stepped into it. He couldn't, his head was turned. All Ron knew was that suddenly if felt as if someone or something was trying to crush his throat. He couldn't breathe.

Ron dropped his wand and reached up to grab his neck. Almost immediately he was writhing around on the ground, trying to suck in needed air to fill his lungs.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he rushed to his son's aid.

Ron was already starting to turn purple. His thrashing and writhing became more frantic. He was beginning to panic.

"Quick! Out of the way!" Kingsley said coming forward.

People gathered tightly around Kingsley and Mr. Weasley. The latter was at a loss as to how to help his son; Kingsley seemed to know what to do. He pointed his wand at Ron and said; "Finite Incantatum!"

Nothing happened.

Several things were tried, and nothing was working. Two more fell to the magical trap when they were accidentally bumped into it by someone else. Chaos ensued in the group. People were shouting and trying to keep clear of the shimmering field that cause people to stop breathing.

People kept trying spells but nothing worked. Then Cassie in a moment of frustrated genius pointed her wand at the field and yelled; "REDUCTO!"

There was a bright shimmering wave, a soft _poof! _and then those who were caught by the effect of the spell were suddenly and unexpectedly released from it.

Ron lay on the ground gasping for air. The others who were affected but not for as long were able to get up again fairly quickly. It was several minutes before Ron's breathing started to slow down. Before his color began returning to normal. Even then Kingsley and Mr. Weasley made him stay sitting on the ground for a few minutes until they were positive he was okay.

"Thanks!" Ron said sincerely as he turned to look at Cassie.

Cassie smiled and waived off the comment, "You're okay, that's the important thing."

"Alright there Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"Never better," Ron said looking up at his friend with a grim smile.

"What was that?" Neville breathed? He was very shaken by the experience that had just occurred.

"A trap of some kind, obviously." Dean answered.

"Yes, but the question is, we've found this one; are there more?"

Everyone looked down the corridor. It was dark, gloomy, and hard to see more than a couple dozen paces ahead. There was no way to tell.

After what felt like some time, Ron was able to stand up and resume walking again. His throat was hurting badly. Both from the effects of the spell as well as his scratching and trying to pull at it. He kept reaching up to massage his neck and upper chest.

"Here, allow me," said a witch from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She waved her wand gently over Ron's throat and neck. The pain was almost instantly replaced by a cool soothing sensation. When Ron and a few others looked at her expectantly, the witch replied;

"My mother was a healer for St. Mungo's for many years. I picked up a thing or two."

"Thanks Isabelle," Said Kingsley with a smile.

"Yeah, Thanks," Ron echoed.

The witch named Isabelle smiled back at Ron and stuck out her hand.

"Isabelle Eames," she said.

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows by now. You're Harry Potter's best mate. You're name's been in the Daily Prophet enough for the whole wizarding world to know that." Isabelle quipped.

Ron felt his face redden, but otherwise he didn't respond. Though he did glare at Dean and Seamus who were giving each other a knowing look.

"Are we ready to push on?" Kingsley asked the group at large.

There were mumbles of assent and they began walking again. This time Ron didn't pull ahead of the group. He instead stead in the middle of it. It wasn't that he feared what he might face up ahead, it was that he didn't want to go through something like that magical trap again. It hurt.

After what felt like some time, the dark gloomy corridor looked like was curving to the left. The group slowed down and proceeded even more carefully. That was when Mr. Weasley noticed it.

"Look! There's light up ahead." He said.

The others looked and sure enough there was light coming from somewhere down the corridor after it turned.

"We must be getting near the end," Cassie said.

"About bloody time!" Ron declared.

Harry looked carefully ahead of where he was going, trying as best he could to determine where the source of the light was coming from. Then it came to him. He was looking into the main part of the chamber. It was changed since the last time he was here; dramatically so.

Creeping forward as quietly and stealthily as he could, Harry walked into a much enlarged and greatly changed main chamber. Gone was the great serpent statue. Instead were five smaller statues. What made Harry blink hard and try to make sure he was seeing clearly was not that a person was bound to each of the statue. It was that three of the same person were bound to each of statue. Three Ginny's, three Hermione's, three Mrs. Weasley's, three George's, and three Angelina's.

Each statue was on its own little island with the people bound to it. Each island had four Death Eaters on it besides those who were bound to the statue. Surrounding the little islands was water, part of the same black pool of it.

Opposite the statues on their little islands was the main part of the chamber where even more Death Eaters stood facing the group. Every one of them were clothed in black cloaks with deep cowl-like hoods pulled low over their heads. Harry quit counting them when he reached twenty and knew there were more.

Had they been recruiting? Had there always been this many? Harry had always had the impression that the Death Eaters were fewer in number.

He was trying to watch without being seen, trying to find out all he could. Trying to discern which of the people bound to the evil looking snake statues were the ones he wanted to rescue, and which were the decoys. Then he noticed it: a Patronus. He had no way of knowing whose it was; only that it was walking back and forth between him and the Death Eaters.

At the same time he noticed the Patronus, Harry began to feel the all too familiar sensation of happiness draining out of him, becoming cold and like he would never be cheerful again. He turned to see not one, but three Dementors coming at him from down in the chamber. He couldn't fight them without announcing his presence.

Harry tried backing down the corridor from which he'd come. It was no use; there were four more Dementors coming up the corridor towards him. Harry was becoming desperate. He didn't have any choice, he had to do something or he'd end up suffering the effects of the vile creatures and be left defenseless. Raising his wand, Harry cried out; "Expecto Patronum!"

Instantly his stag patronus appeared and drove off the oncoming four Dementors. He then turned and cast the patronus to those three that had followed him from the Chamber back into the corridor. They disappeared, and Harry moved back into the Chamber. He had as good as shouted he was there, he had no choice now but to face the Death Eaters.

Face them and hope that he would live to see his Ginny alive again.

Harry clinched his jaw and squared his shoulders. He was about to go into the Chamber and face them when he heard a sound that made his heart stop cold. It was Ginny. And she was screaming his name; "HARRY! HARRY HEELLLPP MEEE!"

He had no choice, Harry went to go into the chamber when a voice came floating into the chamber to him. It was Atticus Lestrange.

"Welcome, welcome Mr. Potter. As I'm sure you've seen by now; we've prepared something of a reception for you."

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked forward. The time had come to do what he had spent the better part of the last year trying to do. Wanting to do. It was time to face the Death Eaters.

"Hello Atticus," Harry said with conviction.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not alone you know," Harry said in an effort to stall the Death Eaters and give himself time to think, "I've brought people with me."

"If you're referring to The Minister, and your friends, we've already prepared a nice welcome for them." Atticus said as he turned from the group of Death Eaters watching those tied to the serpent statues, he smiled an evil, remorseless smile, "Trust me when I tell you that you're friends won't quite know what hit them."

Harry glanced fearfully across the Chamber, on the same wall on the opposite side from where he entered the chamber, Harry saw something disappear down the opening. It was a long tail. There was a moment of silence, and then a loud series of shouts. Shouts and then more urgent yelling. And finally the screaming began.


	58. Chapter 58

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. I make no profit from this save for the feeling of joy at completing a project._

_A/N- This is it. The Climax of the story. Enjoy!_

Chapter 58

Harry had his wand in his hand and he swiftly had it up and aimed at the heart of Atticus Lestrange.

"Call it off, now!" Harry ordered.

Atticus Lestrange began shaking his head; "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Potter, really you disappoint me. Do you honestly think I'm going to do what you ask just because you have your wand pointed at me?"

"I said now!" Harry shouted.

Then something happened that Harry did not expect. Atticus raised his hand almost casually, then with monstrous glee as he waved his fingers a little, said: "Show Mr. Potter why he should be careful giving orders here."

Fifteen people, Harry had no way of telling who was who, started screaming as a series of Death Eaters facing them raised their wands and said as one: "CRUCIO!"

The color drained from Harry's face as he heard the screams and turned to watch the unforgivable curse being used on the group of people. Harry felt sick to his stomach. The man, if he could be called that, was using the Cruciatus curse on his own people! What was worse was that they were willingly standing there, bound to the statues enduring it along with those he loved!

Harry started trembling as he lowered his wand.

"Very good, Mr. Potter, very good." Atticus said calmly, "Now, your wand please."

The screaming stopped when Atticus spoke, much to Harry's relief. However Harry wasn't about to give up his wand. He knew it would be a death sentence for him if he did. Even now he could hear the continued yelling, screaming, and shouting coming from down the corridor where he knew his friends to be. His stomach rose to his throat. For a moment Harry was frozen with indecision.

What to do? Hand over his wand? No, he couldn't. Rush off and try and help his friends? No, he was certain if he did that Lestrange would put an end to Ginny, Hermione and everyone bound here in the Chamber. Fight Lestrange? Somehow he knew that, that too was not an option. He needed an option. Something, anything, just something he could do to help his friends.

Harry must have taken to long to make up his mind. Atticus made a show of sighing heavily. Then he simply said: "Rowle," There was a sharp pain in the back of his head and Harry's world went dark.

When Harry's eyes next opened, he was looking down on the people who were bound to the serpent statues. He looked up at his hands and felt a shudder of horror. He was inside the mouth of some kind of giant statue. His hands were bound magically to the fangs of the great serpent. He looked down and saw his feet bound magically to the bottom fangs. He was suspended above the floor of the chamber this way.

His wand was gone. He had been stripped of his robes. He might even have stopped to wonder at the view and change in perspective, except that what woke him were screams. Screams from those bound below him, and further and fainter, more difficult to make out, the sounds of those who were fighting some nameless monster down that other corridor. Harry was trapped and he knew it.

What could he do? He racked his mind over and over again. He was looking for something, anything, that might lead to a solution. He closed his eyes deep in thought. He didn't have his wand. He could try using magic again without one, but Harry didn't think it would work this time. The main reason for this was his bindings. They were magical. They weren't plain ropes like it had been last time. Nevertheless, Harry closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and gave it a try.

It wasn't just a cursory effort. Harry really did try his hardest to use magic with no wand to break his bonds. It took him several minutes for every time he tried. He wasn't aware of the glances he received from the Death Eaters on the ground below him, nor of the panicked looks he was getting from his friends, especially Ginny.

Harry was worried about Ginny. He was worried about everyone he saw bound tightly below him when he opened his eyes. They all looked like they had been through a lot. Which was to be expected if they were using the Cruciatus Curse.

He decided it was no use. He was bound here in the mouth of this great serpent statue until he was released and taken down. Harry was about to open his eyes when he heard someone mutter a spell and then gasped as a stream of cool water hit him square in the face. He sputtered and coughed and finally caught his breath.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Atticus began, "Good. You're awake. We have a few things we'd like to accomplish and its time to begin."

The smile on Atticus' face and the particular evil gleam in his eye brought a feeling of nausea to Harry's stomach and a sense of dread washed over and overwhelmed him. He knew that something was about to happen and he hadn't the faintest clue as to what it might be. He didn't have long to wait to find out.

"Get him down from there," Atticus ordered turning away.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward with their wand pointed at Harry. A moment later Harry was falling helplessly to the ground. He landed heavily and gave an involuntary grunt. Carefully standing up again, Harry had a moments disorientation.

Grabbing him from behind by the scruff of his neck, Harry was half dragged half pushed to stand near Atticus, facing those who had been bound. He was standing in front of Ginny's statue.

"You see Harry," Atticus began, "There has been a bit of a misconception concerning your skills as a wizard. You've come a long way on pure luck, and the sacrifice of your friends. I think they need to be educated that when it comes down to it, you are nothing more than a young man famous for all the wrong reasons."

Harry could only stare at Atticus and wait for him to begin with whatever it was he had in mind to do. He made no response or gave any other indication that what Atticus had said had affected him in any way.

"Now Harry, we all know that you admittedly have some small skill with summoning a patronus. But what about when it comes to fighting other beasts? What about fighting magic with magic? Are you as capable?" Atticus went on.

Then Harry understood. Lestrange was going to do what he could to bring down Harry in the eyes of his friends. He wondered what the Death Eater had in mind. The low, cruel laughter confirmed his suspicion that whatever it was, it would not be pleasant.

The Death Eaters, save for those who were made to look like the people bound to the statues, spread out into a loose circle. And so the trials began.

Four Death Eaters came out of the shadows carrying some sort of bundle. The bundle was moving and the Death Eaters were clearly struggling with it as they brought it further into the Chamber. As they brought it forward, they other Death Eaters were quick to move further away, anxious to give a wide berth to whatever was in the bundle.

"Quick now! It's waking up!" Shouted one Death Eater.

"Bloody Hell!" Cried another as he stumbled and fell the last few steps.

Then there was the sound of ripping cloth.

What came ripping and tearing out of the sacks was a creature unlike any that Harry had ever seen. The thing looked like some sort of lizard except that it had eyes as black as pitch, a tongue that was as red as blood, skin that was a sickly shade of green, and a mouth as black as it's eyes. The long, clear, teeth in a mouth that seemed to be too big for an animal that size, gave the creature a wicked, evil grin. Harry knew upon laying eyes on it that even if he managed to kill this creature, whatever it was, it would live on in his nightmares for a long time to come. Then the creature moved.

It's size belied it's incredible speed. It wasn't much bigger than Hagrid's great Boarhound, Fang. But it was much, much faster. Harry found that his eyes couldn't even follow the creature when it moved.

"Give him his wand," Atticus ordered quietly.

The creature looked up at the sound, and then went back to seemingly exploring it's surroundings. Until the Death Eater started approaching Harry. It froze in place and it was clear that the thing was watching the Death Eater. The robed figure already had Harry's wand in their hand. The person removed from their depths of their robes another which they kept trained on the creature.

Harry blinked his eyes and the creature was already several steps closer to the Death Eater. Swallowing hard, Harry carefully watched and began to become fearful.

"Ahh...yes...," Lestrange said softly, "You're afraid. You should be, Mr. Potter, you should be."

"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the creature.

"It's called a Xzallysk, isn't she sweet?" Lestrange answered affectionately.

"What does it do?" Harry asked carefully.

"Does it matter, Mr. Potter?" Lestrange asked, "If you're truly a wizard, you should be able to find a way to defeat it, shouldn't you?"

At that moment the Death Eater who was bringing Harry his wand was there. He shoved the wand roughly into Harry's hands and then turned to quickly make his way back to the rest of the Death Eaters crowded around Harry and the Xzallysk. He never made it.

Moving so fast that Harry's eyes couldn't follow it, the creature moved forward and barreled into the Death Eater. Mercifully, his scream was cut short as the creature put an end him. The rest of them except Harry and Lestrange took and involuntary step back away from the scene.

In the few moments it took for the creature to finish with the Death Eater, Harry barely had time to think of what it was he was going to do. He couldn't run. He couldn't hide. He had to stand and fight. He hated Lestrange for doing this. He hated the man for taking Ginny, Hermione, and the others. What was more, in watching the creature as it attacked the Death Eater he knew that the fight he faced was designed specifically for him to lose. He didn't have a chance and he knew it. Harry's assessment of Lestrange had been spot on; the man thrived on the pain of others.

Lestrange would exalt in watching Harry fight this Xzallysk thing and lose. He would enjoy the pain of his friends as they watched Harry die a horrific death. He would take pleasure in the killing of Ginny, Hermione, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Angelina. He was probably finding great joy in knowing that Harry's friends who had come with him into the Chamber of Secrets were in need of help and there was nothing that Harry could do about it. More so than the thing in front of him; Lestrange was the monster.

As if the Xzallysk heard Harry's thoughts, the creature turned to face him. He felt a cold chill run down his spine. And then something happened that Harry did not expect; he felt a cold, alien nudge in his mind.

Immediately Harry began putting into practice the lessons he'd learned regarding Occlumency. The thing turned its head slightly as it studied him. Harry kept absolutely still. It was only when the Death Eater really moved quickly and showed fear of it that the Xzallysk attacked him.

Desperate for some idea as to what to do, Harry started thinking back over everything he had ever done. He couldn't remember anything that would help him here. He knew he only had seconds, and maybe not even that, before the Xzallysk attacked him, giving Lestrange and the Death Eaters what they wanted.

Knowing he had to try something, and knowing that he would never be able to react to what the thing did, it stood to reason that Harry would have to make the first move and hope against hope that it was the right one.

Slowly, as non-threateningly as he could, Harry started raising his wand. He heard several gasps including one behind him that he recognized as Hermione's. Harry almost had his wand level with the Xzallysk when he saw it's muscles tense. Harry reacted by firing off the first spell that came to mind.

"Protego!" Harry said just as the creature jumped towards him.

The shield spell caught the Xzallysk full on, stopping it in mid leap. Again Harry felt the probing on his mind. The alien was pushing now but harder than before. Harry got the impression the thing was trying to figure him out.

Harry knew he didn't have long before the creature attacked again. He shot off another shield spell, and another and again another. He was forcing the creature back every time the spell hit it. It didn't appear as though the shield spell was doing the creature any harm, only pushing it away. This had the added effect of making the Death Eaters move away from the creature as Harry pushed it towards them.

Knowing that he was doing little more than pushing the creature around, Harry tried to think of another spell that might help him defeat the Xzallysk. Then one came to mind: "Reducto!"

It was a mistake. The spell, so useful in so many other times and places did little here except to enrage the beast. It made a horrible screeching bellow as it turned towards Harry. Then it charged.

"Acidify!" Harry cried in pure reaction.

The Xzallysk, or what was left of it slammed into Harry and knocked him to the ground. He felt claws tearing through his clothes and the heat as the curse he had just used dissolved the creature slowly in front of him. It was a horrific thing to watch as the spell took effect.

Worse still was the feeling of exhaustion and fatigue that Harry was beginning to feel. He should have used the opportunity to sleep when he had it. The effects from lack of sleep or rest were not helping him now.

The Xzallysk writhed and screeched and contorted as it finally dissolved away.

"Harry!" Came many voices from behind him.

Harry saw all of the people bound to the statues calling his name in fear of him being hurt. It sickened him to know that on each statue was one of his friends who really felt the gravity and severity of the situation. The others bound there were only play acting to confuse him. It was another trick of Lestrange. He wondered what use it could possibly be.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low hiss from Lestrange.

"Very clever Mr. Potter, very clever indeed."

Lestrange was stepping forward now, seething with angry hatred of Harry.

"I wonder if you're friends will be so lucky?"

Surprise crossed Harry's face and Lestrange caught it. He smiled now and continued on; "Yes, Mr. Potter, your friends out there in the Chamber are in for the fight of their life. I daresay that right now many of them have already come to this conclusion themselves. You can't rescue them. Neither your friends in the corridors or those I've gathered here. All you can do Mr. Potter is die."

"You haven't managed to kill me yet," Harry retorted slightly out of breath.

"No Potter, you're correct. But that will come, believe me, that will come. You'll be begging me to kill you when I'm done with you Potter," Atticus said, "Now, who among my friends here would like to duel with Harry?"

Turning around to look, Harry saw several Death Eaters coming forward. They lowered the hoods of their robes, and Harry at once recognized Rowle, Alecto Carrow, and a few others. Dread washed over him.

Harry was feeling the effects of the deep gashes on his legs and side caused by the thrashing claws of the Xzallysk. He knew he was bleeding heavily. And now he was facing five Death Eaters as they strode forward with wands raised.

An elated whoop came distantly from down the corridor. Then came more excited yelling and whooping. Harry felt a sense of reassurance. Maybe he wouldn't have to face Atticus and the Death Eaters alone after all. From the expression on his face, Harry knew that Lestrange had heard it too and he wasn't happy.

"It seems that the Columbian Fire Wyrm was not enough to address your friends. The rest of you, attend to that!" Lestrange ordered grimly.

There were now twenty Death Eaters on the little islands, four each bound to the statues. There were five more that stood ready to face Harry in a duel. The remaining dozen or so left to do Lestrange's bidding in a rush.

Harry raised his own wand. He arm was shaking and he was exhausted. It felt like for all he'd accomplished, he still had so far to go. He watched the Death Eaters advance and saw that while he was tired, they seemed fresh and ready for a fight. He swallowed hard and gathered his courage.

There was a moment of hesitation as the sounds of a battle began to filter down the corridors. Lestrange began to smile and cackle with glee.

"Yes! Yes! You see? Potter, for all of the faith that people put in you, for all of the hope and the glory, now we find that it was sorely misplaced!" Lestrange cackled again, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Alecto Carrow smiled sweetly at Harry as she started circling him, "I've been waiting for this a long time you know,"

Harry didn't respond. He could only try and watch her and the others as they spread out.

"Harry look out!" Cried the voice of Ginny, only to be echoed four times over. Harry had no way of knowing which one was the real Ginny.

He turned in time to see Amycus Carrow giving an incantation, "CRUCIO!"

There was no time to use a counter spell. Immediately intense, incredible pain wracked every nerve in Harry's body. He started writhing on the ground as he groaned and cried out.

When the spell was lifted he needed time to catch his breath. He rolled around when the next Death Eater stepped up. This was not someone Harry was familiar with, but that didn't matter. The Death Eater's wand was up and he shouted; "Aquamenti!"

A spray of water burst forth from the Death Eater's wand, hitting Harry in the face. He gasped involuntarily as he inhaled some of the water. Harry couldn't do anything except curl up in a ball and try and catch his breath. He heard the Death Eaters laughing and calling insults behind him.

After a seemingly long struggle to get a breath, Harry stood up on his knees, pointed his wand, and cried; "Reducto!"

The ground under the Death Eater erupted sending the person and one standing next to them hurtling into the air. The others cried out in surprise. Harry rolled to one side and came up in a crouch with his wand ready. A sudden surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Engorgio!" Harry cried as he pointed his wand at the feet of the nearest Death Eater.

He was rewarded by the horrified sound of her shout of surprise as her feet and lower legs suddenly grew to five times their normal size. The female Death Eater couldn't lift her legs and fell to one side.

By this time Amycus Carrow and another Death Eater were back on their feet slinging spells of their own. Harry felt the sudden burn of some kind of flame spell as the shirt he wore caught fire. He had to roll on the ground to smother the flames and then add the pain of that burn to the list of wounds and other damage that he had so far sustained.

Through it all, Harry could hear the gleeful laughter of Atticus Lestrange as he watched the fighting going on before him. The leader of the Death Eaters would occasionally move out of the way of the ever moving combatants, but was otherwise ever watchful. Ever gleeful. This fight was playing right into his hands.

It was inevitable that the fighting could not last forever. Harry was doing well holding his own against the five Death Eaters, trying against all odds to give as good as he received. However the odds were not in his favor. When he saw two Death Eaters come back into the chamber from the fighting that was taking place outside carrying the limp form of Ron, Harry's heart sank.

Then he took a stunning spell to the back of his head and once again he lay unconscious on the ground before Atticus Lestrange and his Death Eaters.

When he next opened his eyes, it was to the feeling of intense physical and emotional pain. Harry ached all over. He knew he had cuts and gashes, bruises and broken bones from the fighting. He could feel the blood still seeping from many of his wounds. His eyes focused on the limp crumpled form of Ron Weasley where he'd been dumped unceremoniously just inside the Chamber. Only now next to him were the forms of Dean Thomas, Cassie, and Mr. Weasley.

"You see, Mr. Potter? I was quite correct. You are not the great wizard that everyone thought you were. Here you lay at my feet; a defeated man. Your friends over there, who tried to help you, lay there because you could not protect them. Even now my Death Eaters are out there cleaning up the rest of this mess." Lestrange said happily.

Harry could barely lift his head to look at the bottom legs of the robes of the old man standing in front of him. He heard the crying of the people bound to the statues. Of course it made sense. Harry lay here before them. Ron, Mr. Weasley, and others were lying near an entrance to the Chamber.

"It's over now, Mr. Potter," Exclaimed Lestrange, "It's just a matter of time before the rest of your friends are rounded up and brought in here."

Reaching out with the toe of one boot, Lestrange rolled Harry over onto his back where he lay, his chest heaving. Unbidden, tears came to Harry's eyes. He was beaten. He knew it. He understood it. He clinched his eyes shut in an effort to try and stem the flow of hurt and angry tears. He was not surprised to hear the next words out of Lestrange's mouth.

"I think, Mr. Potter, before your final task that we shall have just one more demonstration of how you are beaten. I think that we need to see, for posterity's sake, that you are not only a sub standard wizard but not really much of a man at all. Get up."

He heard the order but he couldn't move. His body refused to obey his commands. It was all Harry could do to slow his breathing. This however was not enough for Lestrange.

"Get up!" He commanded.

The order was given and heard but Harry found he could not obey. He was just too worn out. Too exhausted. He'd had too little sleep since they'd been taken. He'd just expended a lot of energy, stamina, and fortitude and used up everything he thought he'd had. Harry's constitution was spent.

And then came the pain.

"CRUCIO!" Lestrange said in a deep, booming voice.

The pain that he'd experienced before was nothing like this. Lestrange meant for Harry to feel the effects of the spell. He meant for him to become intimately acquainted with it. All Harry could do was scream and roll and writhe around on the ground. He barely registered the horrified screams of Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. And then their screams joined his as the Death Eaters surrounding them used the same spell on them.

Then the pain ended as suddenly as it began.

"Now, Mr. Potter, let us try this again shall we? Get up!"

Somehow, from some untapped small reserve that he didn't even know he possessed, Harry was able to slowly, very slowly, under excruciating agony, roll over onto his front. Then he continued until he got his knees under him, then his hands, and with an immense effort on his part he was finally able to get to his feet.

Through it all Harry could hear the soft whispered crying of those he loved as they watched him. He gave a quick glance over to his loved ones. The sight that met his eyes was equal to what he was hearing. It was odd to see five of each person crying over him, but sickening to know that four of those five people were faking their feelings in an effort to confuse him. It seemed that Lestrange would stop at nothing to cause pain and suffering.

When Harry was standing in front of Lestrange the man sighed and cocked his head, "Really Mr. Potter, I expected a lot more out of you."

It took Harry a few moments before he could respond between breaths; "...I'm...sorry...to disappoint...you."

Lestrange's smile was grim. He simply raised his wand slowly. Harry felt a sudden surge of adrenaline course through him. Harry stood up a little straighter and loosed his grip on his wand, letting the blood flow through his fingers.

The fight that commenced between Harry and Lestrange was short and except for the effects of the spells that were used, entirely silent.

Lestrange started off with a stunning spell which Harry easily deflected. Then he used another spell, a fireball which Harry also deflected though not as easily. Harry retaliated with spells of his own. Stunning spells, the leg locker curse, and more.

As the two wizards fought, they had to reach deeper and deeper into their repertoire of knowledge of spells, jinxes and curses. The magic became more complicated. Lestrange tried to cause a whirlwind of dust and dirt to incapacitate Harry. Harry shielded himself and used a burst of wind to try and knock Lestrange off his feet. Columns of water, spouts of fire, waves of dirt and mud were hurled back and forth between them.

Those watching the duel between wizards would later compare it to other duels fought before. Between Harry and Voldemort, or between Dumbledore and Voldemort or even between Dumbledore and Grindlewald. The unconscious forms of Ron and Mr. Weasley awoke to this spectacle. Kingsley who was brought in by three Death Eaters and was bleeding heavily from wounds saw the commotion and stopped his assisting Cassie to watch. It was truly a sight to see.

Then finally it ended. Harry was hit square in the chest by a simple stunning spell. He flew backwards through the air and landed on his back. The wind was knocked out of him and he knew there was no getting up this time. He was done. He lay there on the ground panting and sweating. His limbs were numb and felt like they weighed a ton. That he was defeated was an extremely bitter pill to swallow.

Harry wanted to pound his fist on the ground. He wanted to yell his frustration into the air but knew now that no matter what he did, it would do no good.

"Ah yes, your friends. I see that some of them have returned to join us." Lestrange said happily.

Harry was able to turn his head and see Ron, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Cassie, and a very beat up and bloodied Hagrid standing there surrounded by Death Eaters who looked equally worse for ware. The entire group, Death Eaters and Harry's friends both looked like they had been through a lot. Harry wondered how many were left outside.

"Harry!" Ron cried suddenly.

"I'm here," Harry replied, "Dean? Seamus? Neville?"

"I'm here," Said Dean who came out from behind Hagrid. Together they supported a very bruised and bloodied Neville who could only nod.

"Seamus?" Harry croaked weakly.

Ron could only shake his head and he looked very sad as he did it.

"He saved my life," Cassie said, her voice breaking, "One of those Death Eater idiots caused a cave in. He pushed me out of the way...and...and..."

Harry didn't need to hear anymore. Seamus had been caught and crushed by the cave-in. He wondered if that's why Neville looked as bad as he did.

"How sad," Lestrange said in a mockingly sorrowful tone, "Poor little Potter's friends weren't up to the task of helping him."

Harry felt a fresh wave of hatred towards Lestrange come over him. The man however was looking at the Death Eaters who were guarding Harry's friends.

"How many others were left alive?"

"We don't know, sir. There was three back in the tunnel ways, but most of the others are dead. There might be one or two odd ones running around in the corridors, but then they might have been eaten by that Wyrm thing too."

Lestrange gave a sigh and shook his head. "Imbecile," Harry heard him say.

A sudden noise caused Harry to look up. It seemed a scuffle had broken out between Harry's friends and the Death Eaters guarding them. He watched helplessly as they fought their captors. Hagrid was like a wild savage in the way he fought. He lifted people totally off the ground and threw them through the air into the walls or bodily onto the ground.

The Death Eaters who were left who had yet to engage in any fighting and were not bound to a statue rushed to aid their compatriots. It was soon over. Lestrange himself put an end to the fighting when he lifted his wand and lightning crackled from it over all of those who were fighting.

"ENOUGH!" He said.

The fighting stopped almost instantly. Then, slowly, the Death Eaters got to their feet. Harry tried to move himself, but was seen by Lestrange who fired another stunning spell at him.

"Bring them here!" Lestrange ordered.

The Death Eaters led Ron and the rest of Harry's friends over to where Harry lay. In orderly fashion they were all made to kneel, hands bound behind their backs, facing the people who were tied to the snake statues on the islands in the large black pond of water.

"Now Mr. Potter, I think it's time we end this once and for all, don't you?" Lestrange asked rhetorically, "Get up, Potter!"

Harry still couldn't move. Both because he was still feeling the effects of the stunning spell and because of his total exhaustion. His muscles refused to do what he was commanding them to do.

"I said UP!" Lestrange said again, this time using his wand to make Harry stand up.

Harry's muscles and nerves screamed in protest. His heart was hammering inside his chest. His lungs were heaving like a wildly pumping bellows to try and bring enough air to his tired and wounded body. And then Harry was on his feet. It was all he could do to keep his balance.

"Mr. Potter, you've certainly caused us more than your share of problems today. I think the time has come for us to end this, don't you?" Lestrange asked in a voice that mocked kindness.

Harry looked over at the Ginny's. They were all looking back at him. All of them wore the same horrified expression. He looked at the Hermione's whose eyes were also fearful and worried. The Mrs. Weasley's eyes all reflected understanding, and fear. George and Angelina were looking at each other. All of them.

It occurred to Harry in that Moment that what he was seeing wasn't five people bound to a snake statue; it was one with some sort of magical copies made of them. They all moved the same, breathed the same, and cried the same. It gave Harry a strange feeling of joy. It wasn't four Death Eaters who had consumed Polyjuice potion. It was an effect of some kind that caused a magical doppelganger. Or in this case four of them with the original.

Harry's joy at this discovery was short lived. He heard the next words out of Lestrange's mouth and it washed away all of the other emotions he'd had before that one, angry, fearful, horrific moment.

"Harry, I think it's time you killed your girlfriend," Lestrange said.

In shock, Harry looked over at Lestrange who had his wand pointed at him.

"I'm not killing anyone," Harry said between breaths.

"Oh, I think you are," Lestrange fired back, adding suddenly, "IMPERIO!"

Harry felt the effects of the Imperius Curse. He heard inside his head his mind telling him to do the bidding of Lestrange.

_'You want to do it. You need to do it. It would be so easy to do what he wants you to do.' _And Harry felt his hand start to lift his wand into position.

Harry slowly, reluctantly raised his wand. He would take aim at Ginny's heart. Tears of remorse streamed out of his eyes as he did this. Watching Ginny all the while. He saw tears flowing from her eyes as well. She had a look of the deepest love in her eyes. Love and forgiveness. Even now, when Harry was about to kill the one person he loved more than any other on the planet, she would forgive him for it.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I know," Harry whispered back.

_'You know the spell, you only have to speak it and it will all be over...' _

Harry inhaled deeply, and his mind came back with; _'No, I don't want to do this.' _

It was just like fourth year and Professor Moody teaching them about the Unforgivable Curses again. Only Harry happened to be immune to the effects of this curse. At least at that time he was. He found this time was much harder to fight against.

_'Go on, do it!' _Harry's mind ordered.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry shouted.

He had turned at the last moment and fired the killing curse not into Ginny but directly into the surprised face of Atticus Lestrange.

The look of shock and surprise was reflected in the now blank, dead stare he wore now.

Harry turned and looked back at Ginny. He had eyes only for her. "I love you too." Harry said.

The Death Eaters stood in shock as they looked at Harry uncertainly. They had never seen someone who could overcome the Imperius Curse. It was Harry defeating Voldemort all over again. Harry used his wand and released the bonds holding Ron, Mr. Weasley, and the others.

There was a very brief but short lived scuffle as the shocked and disoriented Death Eaters tried to escape. Once Kingsley, Ron, and Neville had wands in their hands the others were quick to surrender. It was the Death Eaters turn to be bound, wrists and ankles crossed behind them.

Harry only noticed this after the fact. He was already crossing the black water to the statue where Ginny was bound. He quickly undid her bindings and felt instant and immense relief as she fell into his arms. They held each other like that, tears from both of them wetting their robes, for what seemed like a long, long time.

Soon Harry and Ginny made their way to the main part of the Chamber where Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina were already gathered. Then they all gathered into on large group sharing tears and warm embraces. Harry knew more at that moment than any time before; he had been reunited with his family. And soon they would all be going home.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

It didn't take long for Neville and Dean to quickly make their way back to where Luna was sitting with the two Aurors and bring them back into the Chamber. The bodies of Seamus Finnegan and the other Aurors or Members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were located and taken back into the Chamber as well. Hagrid silently knelt down and picked up Seamus into his arms. When the Aurors and the captured Death Eaters were all gathered together then it was only a matter of finding the other door into the Chamber of Secrets.

It turned out that the other door was only a short walk down the far side of the Chamber, through the pond water and out a door that was hidden in the gloom. The tunnel from there led out into the Forbidden Forest. From there Hagrid, who knew the Forbidden Forest better than anyone, took over the lead and walked them out of the Forest and into the grounds of Hogwarts.

The entire way Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all walking together. They were quiet as they walked, each using the last remains of whatever strength they possessed to get through the forest.

When they came to the Hogwarts grounds, Hagrid walked them out and bid them all a tearful farewell. Hagrid lay Seamus down and the other dead were quietly laid down next to him. Many were shedding tears, including Cassie, Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasley's.

The next place they would all go would be St. Mungo's Hospital for treatment before going home.

"Potter," Kingsley said quietly.

"Yes, sir?"

"I think you and Weasley need to take the rest of the week off. You've earned it." Kingsley said quietly.

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ron said together.

"Oh, and Potter?"

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.

"Well done. To all of you, well done!" Kingsley said.

The trip to the Hospital was a short one. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all admitted, as were Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, George, and Angelina. Neville and Dean were able to be healed after a few moments and were sent home. Dean would be going to a waiting Luna who took him in her arms and held him tightly, already consoling Dean about the loss of his friend.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were assigned their own room. George, Harry, and Ron were assigned one room, and Ginny, Cassie, Hermione were assigned another. They had taken the brunt of the damage and were admitted for treatment and observation.

It was late that first night and Harry was almost asleep when he felt someone crawling into his bed with him. It was Ginny.

"Hi," Harry whispered quietly.

"Hi," Ginny whispered back, equally as quiet.

"Are you okay?" Harry wondered.

"No, are you?"

"No, not really."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry as best she could, and he returned the favor. He saw the light from the moon reflecting in the tears that were now running down her cheeks. He knew it would be a long time before things were ever going to be alright again.

Then a thought occurred to Harry. Something that had been bothering him ever since he and Ron had gone back to Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Anything, you know that."

"Why did you leave the rings and necklace behind? I knew as soon as I found it what it was, but why did you do it?"

"Really, I didn't want it to get broken or damaged. The necklace belonged to your mother. The promise ring and engagement ring were gifts from you. Those things mean more to me than anything else. Hermione seemed to sense that we weren't going to escape from them, and when I started taking off the rings and necklace she suggested we hide it where you and Ron could find it."

"Oh, I wondered..."

"You thought I was giving it back to you?"

"No, not really, I just wondered why you would do that."

"Did you notice the ring? The promise ring?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, "I guess I'll have to take it back to Avarice where I got it. It seems the charm it has on it is bad."

"No it's not." Ginny said with a hint of a smile gracing her features, "Hermione did that. She charmed the ring so that it would still work as long as I was alive, so that you would know that I was okay."

"But my ring already does that,"

"Yes, it does. But only while I'm wearing mine. The Charm Hermione put on my ring works even if I'm not wearing it."

"That Hermione, she's brilliant." Harry observed.

"Yes, she is."

Not long later, the funerals for those killed in the Chamber Battle, as it would later be called, was held. Harry spoke at the funeral for Seamus Finnegan. The Minister spoke as well, but it was Luna and Hermione who gave the most eloquent speeches. They paid tribute to Seamus' sense of humor, fun, and honor. They spoke about how when the chips were down, Seamus was always there to help pick them up and carry on. There were many tears shed and the dead were lay to rest in their eternal sleep.

Harry and Ron had a conversation with the Minister of Magic one day not long after the funerals.

"Has there been any trace of Rowle? Or the Carrows?" Ron had asked.

"None that has been reported. We didn't see Rowle anywhere in the chamber with that wyrm thing trying to eat us."

"After he woke me up in the Chamber, he seemed to disappear. And I don't know where the Carrows got to..."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about them. Something tells me that they've gone to ground. I think it would take a miracle to hear from them any time soon. It would be just too big a chance for them to take." Kingsley said happily.

"And if they do come around, we'll be able to handle it when it does." Ron added.

Kingsley smiled at the two young men before him; "Indeed."

Four months later, summer time, August 1st. It had been a mild summer, not too hot or cold. About perfect in Harry's book. Harry's position at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror was solid. Ginny had tried out for, and been accepted to the Hollyhead Harpies as a starting Chaser. Hermione had applied for, and been accepted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was in training and reported happily to Ron, who was an Auror as Harry was, every day just how well that training was going.

However the four of them, along with George, Angelina, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and many others had the day off. It was a special day.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked Harry.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied.

They were inside a white tent, garbed in elegant dress robes of deepest Emerald for Harry, and a nice Sapphire blue for Ron. The sides of the tent billowed in the gentle breeze from outside.

Then someone poked his head inside the tent, it was George.

"Are you boys ready? It's nearly time."

"Yeah, we're ready." Ron said nervously.

"You'll do fine, relax." George said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say, you're already married!" Ron quipped.

"So you know I'm right, then. I did it. I got married and I'm still here."

Harry sighed and smiled. When the sun set tonight, he and Ginny would be married. It was an exhillerating thing to think about. He let his mind wander as Ron and George took a spare moment to finish their conversation. Then the music began.

At the proper cue, the billowing cloth entry to the tent where Harry and Ron were waiting opened. The two of them walked together to stand in front of the Minister of Magic who was also dressed in his finest robes. Mr. Weasley stood next to the two young men who stood side by side.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Never better, you?"

"Never better." Ron answered.

The music changed and the wedding march began. It was played softly and elegantly by a small little trio of witches from the Ministry that had volunteered for the job.

Looking out over the guests gathered there on the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry could see many faces he knew. Elphias Doge, Avarice Garrow, Auntie Muriel, Neville Longbottom, Cassie, Dean and Luna who were holding hands, an engagement ring shining brightly on Luna's finger; There were Aurors from work, and other people from the Ministry of Magic. From Hogwarts were gathered: Hagrid, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinestra, Binns, and Slughorn. The castle ghosts, save for Peeves, were a slight shimmer in the brightness of the day. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, and Andromeda Tonks were all seated near the front.

Then movement from down between the seats and behind another tent caught Harry's attention. Walking next to each other, the trains to their gowns carried by castle house elves, were Ginny and Hermione.

To Harry's eyes neither of them had ever looked more beautiful. Their eyes were shining, their white gowns flowing and moving with them as they walked slowly to meet the men they were to marry. The dresses were as elegant as the day was special. White with subtle patterns of shimmering beads. Soft muted pastel glow lights winked on and off from under their hair which had been left down to flow over their shoulders and down their backs.

Harry felt his stomach tighten and travel up into his throat as Ginny took the final steps to stand next to Harry. Mr. Weasley, in a tradition as old as time, put Ginny's small, soft, gentle hand into Harry's. Then the Minister spoke and the wedding was performed.

When the final vows were taken, when the sealing kiss had been given, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley turned to face the crowd. They stood and applauded the two couples. They led the way to a dancing area that had been set up. Their eyes were only for each other as they celebrated the night away.

_This is the end of this story._


End file.
